You Have Always Been Loved
by missblueeyes63
Summary: The engagement party was almost perfect but left Jules envious of Sam & his family. Can Jules reconcile with her dad & brothers? If so will they accept Sam? Team 1 represents the SRU in a SWAT competition. Could events around the competition help or hinder reconciliation? Will someone from the past be a threat to Jules & Sam? What secrets will Sam & Jules learn from their pasts?
1. Unopened Letters

**You Have Always Been Loved**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** _The engagement party was almost perfect but left Jules feeling envious Sam and his family. Can Jules reconcile with her_ _father and brothers? If so will they accept Sam or try to tear them apart? Team One will represent the SRU in a national SWAT competition. Could events around the competition help or hinder reconciliation? Will someone from Jules's past be a threat to her or Sam?_

 ** _Setting:_** _This story starts two weeks after the proposal in **Tin Can Tryst**. It will be Jules and Sam centric but the whole team is there Greg, Ed, Spike, Raf and even Wordy. It will include Jules's father, brothers and some OCs in supporting roles not the major focus._

 _ **A/N: Special thank you**_ _to_ _ **venetiaj**_ _for helping me sketch out the framework for this story._ _**Also thanks to all my readers that continue to provide me input.**_ _It encourages me to keep writing._

 _I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters from that series. I do own my original characters (OC)._

* * *

 **Unopened Letters**

* * *

 _ **Jules's Home**_

Jules woke feeling rested but restless. It had been two weeks since Sam proposed. She had been on an emotional high and spent hours staring at and fiddling with the beautiful engagement ring. The feeling of joy it gave her every time she noticed the ring had her smiling a lot.

The ring was starting to become one with her hand. It felt so right, like it belonged on her hand. She spent some time thinking of all the other women through the years that had worn the ring.

She had a nice long conversation with Yvonne about the ring. From what Yvonne knew the last four wearers of the ring had very long and very happy marriages. Yvonne had smiled and said the ring must be blessed. Jules hoped it blessed her and Sam.

But today she was restless. It might be because Sam was not here. He and Ed had planned to go shoot golf this morning then they were meeting up with Spike and Raf to play paint ball. She would have gone with them but she was doing a bit of recuperating today. Her foot still hurt a little bit today.

The subject yesterday was three hundred and sixty pound and decided to stomp on her foot. Sam insisted she have it x-rayed even though she insisted she was fine. Sam won but she was right. No bones were broken but it was a little swollen.

Sam had taken such good care of her last night. He iced her foot and massaged it. Before bed he insisted on wrapping it to keep the swelling down to a minimum. Jules wouldn't admit it openly but she dearly loved it when Sam pampered her. She could see it did something for him too. There was a spark in his eyes when he was caring for her.

She had even allowed him to carry her up the stairs last night even though she would have had no problem climbing them herself. He had made a game of it and each stair step he stopped and kissed her in a different place while holding her in his arms. God she loved being in Sam's arms. His kissing foreplay led to awesome sex last night.

Jules rolled over and moved her head to Sam's pillow and inhaled. It still smelled like him. She pulled the pillow tight and hugged it imagining she was hugging Sam. She glanced at the clock. Wow when did it get so late? It was nearly nine am and she felt like a complete sloth sleeping this late.

Rolling out of bed she tested her foot, only a small twinge. Jules sat back down and unwrapped it. Then she went to the bathroom and ran a bath. A nice long soak would feel good. She sprinkled in some lavender bath salts then slipped into the tub. Jules let the warm water further relax her.

She found herself looking at the ring again. The proposal had been perfect. Sam with the help of all the guys had pulled it off perfectly. That he had planned it from his hospital bed had surprised her.

The only bone of contention was when he explained that he would be the one to move teams once they were married. She had argued long and hard with him on that point. But eventually she conceded and saw the logic of his thoughts. It was true the Boss was grooming her to eventually take over for him way, way in the future.

It was also true that Sam was more than ready to lead a team. In fact he had led Team One for five months when Ed was out recuperating after he was shot when Izzy was born. Sam's thoughts made sense. Especially since the brass would never go for them being on the same team when they eventually married.

They had talked about a date but had not chosen one. Neither of them was in a rush to marry. It was fun just being engaged. She enjoyed being Sam's fiancée. The future Mrs. Braddock she thought.

The only part of Sam's argument that she took issue with was that she deserved to be one Team One more because they were her family first. She finally got him to accept that that was not a valid part of his argument.

Jules sighed. Everything was almost perfect. Her feelings of envy grew almost daily. Sam's reconnection with his family was something she wished she could have. Their engagement party had been so much fun surrounded by her SRU family and friends but a small part of her wished her brothers and even her father were there.

She wished for the happy times with her brothers and father from when she was growing up. Even though her brothers were all older she had spent a lot of time with them. They fought, joked, play, laughed, teased and pranked each other.

Jules missed the quiet nights on the porch where she sang. Brayden sometimes sang a duet with her but the rest of them were horribly off key when it came to singing. So they would just listen. Aidan would play the guitar for her sometimes and Finley occasionally the harmonica. She smiled thinking that Keagan was only fit to be an audience he was so off musically.

She made a decision. It was time. She pulled the plug on the tub and got out. She dried and dressed quickly. Going to the kitchen she made some herbal tea and grabbed a blueberry muffin and set them on the table. Next she went to her desk drawer and pulled out all the unopened letters from her brothers.

It was time to read them. No more being envious of Sam. It was time for action. She would read the letters then decide what action to take. If the first letters she read while at Sam's parent's home and the things they did for her home after Logan were any indication they sincerely wanted to reconnect.

Jules sat at the table, took a sip of tea and a bite of her muffin. She closed her eyes and randomly selected one of the letters. Then she opened it.

Taking a deep calming breath and gently releasing it she opened her eyes and saw the handwriting. It belonged to Aidan. To her baby big brother as she called him since he was the youngest of the four of them.

 _Dear Jules,_

 _I've written you so many times telling you about my life. I understand that you may not want to write back. But this time I'm not writing about my life, what I do and such. This time I'm laying my heart wide open._

 _I MISS MY BABY SISTER. There is a huge hole in my heart without you in my life. I know it is a self-inflicted wound. I deserve every single day of pain. What I did. What we did. There is no excuse for it. I am a man and I should have stood up and fought for what I believed. Like you ALWAYS stood up and fought for me._

 _I SHOULD HAVE STOOD UP FOR YOU!_

 _It hurts so much knowing the pain I caused you. You are a beautiful person inside and out. You deserved better from me._

 _I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE, PLEASE CONSIDER GIVING ME A CHANCE. JUST ONE CHANCE. Please, please._

 _You have always been loved. Please chose to be a part of my life again._

 _Love Always Aidan, your baby big brother._

For the next three hours she laughed and cried as she read all the letters from her brothers. She wiped her eyes after the very last letter that was heartfelt plea from Keagan to contact him then set the letter down. Jules looked at the nearly eighty letters from them open and strewn across the table.

She had missed so much of their lives. Jules wanted to be a part of them again. She decided to talk to Sam tonight about taking that long weekend he suggested they take.

Jules was finally ready to try one last time to reconcile with her brothers. She even held a small hope that she might be able to reconcile with her father.


	2. Sam's Thoughts, Excited Ed & Who's Hurt?

**Sam's Thoughts, Excited Ed & Who's Hurt?**

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – Jules's Home**_ _ **–**_ _ **3:30 am**_

Sam smiled at the thought of Jules wanting to try to reconcile with her family. They had discussed it the afternoon he returned from hanging out with the guys. Paintball had been fun. Coming home to Jules had been more fun.

He had been surprised to see all the opened letters. In a rare completely open Jules she allowed him to read all the letters. She said if he was marrying her they would be his family too and she wanted him to know about them. So he had sat down on the couch with her head in his lap and read the letters.

Sam didn't miss the tears that welled in her eyes and were wiped away quickly as he read aloud the letters. Her request that he did so. They had stayed up very late that night as she told him a lot about growing up with her brothers. It was more than he had heard in all the years combined. It made him happy to hear her recall the good times.

The one thing she did not discuss and he did not ask was how the falling out occurred. He was happy she was focused on reconciliation. However the protective part of him wanted to lay into her brothers for all the hurt they had caused her. He would hold off on that not wanting to add any hurt. If she was willing to forgive them then for her sake he would.

Jules shared very little about her father though. Only said he was authoritarian and he felt he always knew what was best for them. He did not push for more information. They had discussed going to Medicine Hat soon. They had a five day shift rotation to get through then they had three days off.

He suggested taking a few extra days but Jules said three days was enough for the initial meeting. It would give her time to meet individual with each brother and perhaps see her father. Then she could decide from there whether she would make a longer trip.

Sam was happy Jules wanted him to go with her. He wasn't sure at first if she wanted to do it alone. When she told him that having him there was important to her it made his heart sing. Last night they purchased their tickets and made hotel reservations.

He glanced at the clock then reached over and turned off the alarm before it could ring. Kissing Jules awake would be much more pleasant for both of them. If they were quick about it they could enjoy a little morning tryst before heading into the barn.

Sam rolled to his side and gazed at Jules. He began with soft kisses to her eyelids. He continued with kisses moving down her cheek to her neck as his hands began to gently knead her breasts. God he loved that they slept al natural. By the time he reached her pulse point he heard her soft moan of pleasure.

* * *

 _ **SRQ HQ – Briefing Room – 7:00 am**_

The team was all assembled as Ed and Greg walked in. They could tell that Ed was excited. His eyes were twinkling and he had a big smile on his face. Greg was smiling too. Raf, Spike, Sam and Jules shared a look. They wondered what was up.

Ed sat down and Greg began their normal briefing. Today they had three warrants to serve but were still waiting on them to be issued. One for a drug dealer. The second was for a gang leader with a violent temper and a suspected large cache of weapons. The third for a man suspected of the murder of a police officer's parents in a home invasion gone wrong.

Greg took them through all the details. They pulled up blueprints of each location and did initial tactical plans. When that was concluded the team just needed to wait for the actual warrants to come in.

Kicking back in his chair Spike asked "So what's got you all smiles today Ed?"

Ed glanced at Greg "Should I tell them now?"

Greg chuckled "Been dying to tell them haven't you."

Ed shrugged but the rest of his body language screamed yes. Greg nodded ascent. Ed turned to the others "Well boys and girl it seems that we get to go travel a bit next week."

Curious looks crossed their faces and Raf asked "Travel?"

"Yep. Holleran just informed Greg and I that Team One had been selected to participate in the national SWAT Team competition" Ed stated with a broad smile.

Spike sat forward "Whoa really. Cool."

Raf said "I've never heard of it."

Spike animatedly said "They only have it every three to five years. It is hard to coordinate because getting a location that will allow the competition to disrupt their city and getting several SWAT teams together at the same time. They only select five teams from the entire country to participate. It's a big deal."

Sam added "It's different from the normal SWAT training and competitions that are individual based. The entire team goes and they put together elaborate scenarios."

Ed smiled "They are also doing several training seminars along with it where individuals from other teams will be attending. Many stay and observe the competition."

Greg interjected with a smile "Seems they have asked Wordy to give the seminar on close quarters combat. The organizer of this one attended the seminar Wordy gave at Wanderlust Lodge. He specifically asked for Wordy to run that seminar." He looked to Sam and chuckled "They also wanted you as his tackling dummy again. They didn't think anyone else would survive."

Sam laughed "I'm game. But maybe they could provide some mats. Don't want to be too sore to compete."

Jules asked "So when is it exactly?"

Greg said "We travel on the second day of our three days off. The seminars start the next day. The competitions the day after."

Jules's face fell. Sam put a hand on her shoulder "We can postpone. I'll make the calls tonight and change the reservations."

Ed looked at Jules's crestfallen face "Jules?"

She shook off the look "It's nothing. It will hold."

Greg saw the look too and asked "What can hold?"

"Like I said it's nothing. Sam and I were just going to go to my hometown for a visit" Jules said.

Sam looked at the guys "Jules read the letters. She was going to meet with her brothers."

Jules glared at him. Sam looked back at her and said "It's not nothing Jules and you know the guys would want to know. Remember no secrets."

Nodding she acquiesced "Yeah." She looked at Spike, then Ed and then at Greg "I thought it was time. I'm ready to try. But it can wait. Being invited to participate in the competition is an honor for all of us."

Raf asked "Where is the competition being held?"

Greg answered "The organizers are scrambling for a new venue. The one they selected was perfect but then a contractor hired to demolish several buildings that were going to be used for the competition got the dates wrong and brought down the buildings last week. We will know later today where we are headed."

* * *

 _ **EMS Substation – 4:30 pm**_

Steve was seated in the break room when Jim wandered in. "Hey Steve how's it going?"

Putting down the magazine Steve answered "Slow but that is always good."

Grabbing his lunch from the fridge Jim responded "Agreed. So I hear you are taking some time off. Doing anything fun?"

"No not really. I'm heading back to the Hat. My mom slipped and broke her hip. My sister is there now but has a big business trip she cannot miss. So I'm heading back for a few weeks to help care for my mom while my sister is gone. Dad is nearly eighty five and a little on the frail side now and can't handle everything" Steve replied.

Jim sat down at the table "I wish my parents were still alive. It's nice you can go help and spend some time with them."

Steve responded "Yeah I've been meaning to get back for some time. Life has a way of making you do things you put off. My mom is seventy six. Neither are getting younger. I've been thinking of maybe moving back to be closer. I don't know though. I really like Toronto so I might see about moving them here instead."

"When do you leave?" Jim asked.

"I head out in two days. Plan to be there for two weeks" Steve answered.

Jim was about to say something when his partner called out "Jim we got a call. Let's go officer down." Jim left his lunch on the table and jogged to the door. He sent a silent prayer up that it was not Sam.

* * *

 _ **Warehouse – 4:30 pm**_

"Hold still don't move. Stay with me buddy. Stay with me" Ed demanded as he held pressure on the profusely bleeding wound. "Greg ETA on EMS?"

Greg was jogging over "Four minutes. How is he?"

Looking down he saw he was unconscious now. Damn. "Out. Concussion for sure. Laceration to the head, bleeding like a stuck pig. With that fall and the way he hit I'm thinking cracked ribs for sure."

Jules raced over "Boss subject in custody. They guys are taking him out to the patrol unit now." She dropped to her knees concern written all over her face. She was on the opposite side of Ed from Greg "Christ Ed you are bleeding too."

She pulled out a pressure bandage and held it firmly at the lower back of his head. "How'd he get the drop on you two?" Jules asked.

Ed looked at Jules. He hadn't even known he was bleeding. "Burst through the door. The door knocked me into the wall. The subject rammed into Raf and the two of them went flying down the stairs."

Sam and Spike came running up after handing off the coked up drug dealer to the patrol unit. Sam asked "How is Raf?" He saw Jules holding a bandage to Ed. He squatted down next to Raf "Ed, let me keep pressure on. You need to sit. You're hurt too."

"I'm okay. It's nothing" Ed growled out. He was pissed Raf was lying unconscious on the ground bleeding heavily from a head wound. He didn't deal well when one of his team was injured. If only he had anticipated better Raf would not be hurt.

When Ed did not comply Sam pushed his way in and gave Ed a glare "What would you tell me?"

Spike said "He's got a point Ed."

Ed finally gave in and sat down. Jim and Zack arrived. Jim let out a small sigh. Not that he wanted any officer hurt but he was glad it was not Sam. He asked "What happened?" as he started his assessment.

Sam answered "Subject burst through a door. Hit Raf hard and the two of them went down the stairs. Raf took the brunt of it. The subject was so high he was not injured except for a few small scratches. Raf caught his head on a ragged piece of metal. Think he may have injured his ribs too. Ed needs to be checked out too. Door whacked him pretty good into the wall."

"I'm okay. Just focus on Raf" Ed stated again. He took over holding the bandage from Jules as he stood and began to pace.

Greg looked at Ed "You are going with Raf. Team Two is going to assist with the third warrant. When we are done we will meet you at the hospital."

Ed started to object when Greg gave him a look and said "Eddie, no arguments. Sam can run tactical for the next warrant."

Glaring at Greg Ed finally backed down. Sam was more than capable of running tactical. This would give him an opportunity to flex his skills some. He nodded.

Jim looked over at Sam "I better not get a call again and it be you."

Sam laughed "Not today buddy. Not today."

They loaded Raf on the gurney and headed out quickly. Ed followed a little slower. Greg looked to Sam "You have lead, Team Two will join us at the location."

"Copy that" Sam said and the four headed out to serve the last warrant of the day on the suspected murderer.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room – 6:00 pm**_

Spike and Greg were in the waiting room when Jules and Sam approached with coffee for everyone. Jules asked "Any word yet?" as she handed Greg his coffee.

Greg answered "Ed should be out shortly. Four stitches only. No concussion. Still waiting on Raf's condition."

His phone buzzed and Greg answered it and spoke to Commander Holleran. Jules took a seat. After handing Spike his coffee Sam sat the other two on the table and paced. He hoped Raf was okay. First and foremost because he didn't want him hurt. Secondly if he was sidelined how were they going to handle the SWAT competition one man down?

Ed walked through the doors. The rest of them stood and Greg hung up his phone. Sam grabbed one of the coffees and handed it to Ed "Double double."

Smirking Ed said "Thanks you still know how I take it. How'd the warrant call go?"

"Fine. No issues" Sam answered.

"Good. Any word on Raf yet?" Ed asked.

Greg answered "Not yet. Should be soon though. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Just a small cut. No issues" Ed answered and took a seat.

The others sat down too and Greg said "Holleran called. They have the new venue for the competition."

Spike piped up "Where? Hope it is someplace really cool."

Greg looked at Jules and Sam and smiled then said "Guess."

Jules looked at Greg then at Sam "No."

Greg's eyebrows went up.

Jules said "Really?"

"Really" Greg responded.

Ed laughed. Of all places he thought.

Spike said "Where?"

Sam asked "Where do you think?"

Spike looked at Jules's incredulous expression and said "Wow. We get to see where Jules grew up. Medicine Hat here we come."

Jules laughed lightly. Their plans were not ruined. She and Sam could go as planned and she could meet with her brothers before the competition. Her brothers might even come and watch.

Sam gave her a slight hug "Take it as a good sign. Fate wants you to go."

Raf's mother entered the ER waiting room just then and went straight to Greg "I got here as soon as I could. Is there any news yet? How is my son?"

Greg took her hands in his and said "We have not heard yet. We expect the doctor soon."

Mrs. Rousseau nodded and sat in the seat she was guided to. Sam picked up his coffee he had not taken a sip of yet and asked "Would you care for an ice capp?"

She looked at the offered coffee and smiled "Thank you very much. I've been going near twenty hours now." Sam handed it to her and she took a sip.

Just then the doctor came into the waiting room and didn't bother to call for family since Raf had explained his teammates would likely be out there waiting for word and it was okay to tell them. He walked directly to them and said "I'm Dr. Germain. Constable Rousseau is in my care."

Greg said "I am Greg Parker his boss and this is Raf's mother Mrs. Rousseau."

The doctor nodded "Mrs. Rousseau you son is doing fine. He sustained a large gash to the side of his head that we stitched closed. He sustained a concussion too. Additionally he has four cracked ribs. We will be keeping him overnight for observation. If he does well we will release him tomorrow afternoon."

Looking at Greg he said "Constable Rousseau indicated that in a week's time you are doing a competition of sorts. I have informed him that with his cracked ribs he will not be able to participate. He needs at least two week rest and if things are knitting together properly in three weeks I will consider releasing him for light duty. Other than that I am happy to report he will make a full recovery."

Ed sighed. He hated to hear that his suspicion regarding cracked was true. Damn. And now he was out of the competition too. He wished he could roll back time and make sure Raf was safely out of the way when the subject tried to flee.

Mrs. Rousseau asked "May I see Rafiki?"

The doctor nodded "Yes. He will be moved to room 405. I can allow one in the ER. The rest can visit him when he reaches his room. Please follow me Mrs. Rousseau."

After they left Spike asked "Glad to hear he is gonna be okay but what are we gonna do about the competition?"

Jules suggested "Wordy is going to be there. Maybe he could sub."

Sam added "It would be nice to work with him again if he would be willing to do it."

Ed rubbed his jaw in thought "He would be a better choice than taking someone from the other teams. We all know how to work together. Greg, what do you think?"

"I can ask if there are any issues with the competition. If not then we could ask Wordy. It would be up to him if we get the green light from the competition" Greg answered.

"Make the call and then we can head up to see Raf" Ed said. He smiled, it would be fun to work with Wordy again. He missed him a lot.


	3. Good Enough, Mile High, Anxious Brothers

**Good Enough?, Mile High, Anxious Brothers & Old Friends**

* * *

 _ **Night Before Leaving for Medicine Hat – Jules's and Sam's Home**_

Jules finished packing her suitcase and sat on the bed. She spun the engagement ring around on her finger. This past week had been a whirlwind that left little time to think. Whenever they were not on a hot call Ed had them drilling and practicing for the SWAT competition.

It was nice to have Wordy join them on several days for training. Commander Holleran had spoken with his G&G Sergeant and arranged for Wordy to not only give the seminar but to sub for Raf in the competition.

As expected Raf had been disappointed but wished the team well and said it would be like old home week for them. Ed had wanted him to come and observe even though he could not participate. Raf had given one of his slow smiles and told them he decided he was going to take the time to head to the beaches with his girlfriend. He had said "SWAT competitions are nice and all but spending time relaxing in the sun next to a stunning woman was better."

They had all laughed and everyone except maybe Ed agreed.

Jules looked up when Sam asked "Are the plans set for meeting your brothers?"

"Yes. I sent them the texts this morning" Jules answered.

Sitting down next to Jules Sam took her hand in his "How'd they respond?"

Leaning over and putting her head on his shoulder Jules replied "Shocked but excited. They agreed not to tell father I'm coming. After I meet with each of them I'll decide if I'm ready to approach him."

Sam kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand "I'll be there for you all the way sweetheart. You will not have to do this alone."

Tipping her head up she kissed his cheek "Sam Braddock do you know how much I love you?"

Seeing his possible chance Sam asked with a wink of his eye "Enough to let me have the aisle seat instead of the middle seat on the plane tomorrow?"

Jules chuckled and teased "Well maybe not quite that much."

Within seconds Sam was on top of her tickling her mercilessly as she laughed and begged him to stop. Their roughhousing turned to foreplay. Tickles gave way to caresses and laughter became passionate sounds of pleasure. Sam and Jules spent the next hours showing each other just how much they loved one another.

As they lay in each other's arms in the wee hours of the morning Sam softly asked "Do you think they will think I'm good enough for you?"

Jules heard Sam's soft question. They had spent time talking about her brothers. She had shared how much she had looked for their approval when she was younger. How they never thought any of the boys she dated were ever good enough for her and they did their best to scare them off.

Quietly but with firm conviction that could not be missed in her voice "They would be fools not to. If they are fools so be it. In this matter, only you and I count. We belong together. We are two halves of a whole. Without you in my life Sam my life is not worth living. So please put those thoughts out of that handsome head of yours."

Sam pulled her closer in form of an answer reveling in just the warmth of her body next to his. He hoped her brothers approved of him because it would make Jules happy. For himself he could care less if they approved of him because he was never letting Jules go again for any reason.

* * *

 _ **Plane En Route to Medicine Hat**_

Sam sat in the middle seat opening the small package of pretzels. Jules had offered him the aisle seat but he declined. He had made it into a joke but his real reason was that the jerk in the window seat had leered at Jules and tried to paw at her when they got onto the plane. He wanted distance between her and the jerk.

The little package was giving him trouble. When it finally ripped open with the force he applied the pretzels went flying. Jules laughed as she plucked a pretzel from his hair and then from his lap and then hers. She popped one in her mouth "Smooth Braddock" she teased.

The guy next to them glared at Sam as a pretzel splashed into his Bloody Mary drink and said "Look what you did idiot. You owe me a new one."

Sam could not suppress the chuckle as he said "Sorry" and wiped up the mess with his own little napkin. He figured after three already the man did not need anymore and although a pretzel landed in the drink very little had splashed out. He tried to calm the man using humor "Sorry about the little spill. At least you got a pretzel dipped in Bloody Mary. Bet it would taste good."

The next thing Sam knew he was drenched in Bloody Mary as it dripped from his hair down his face. It soaked his shirt and his lap.

The man slurred loudly "Bet it tastes good that way too."

Jules shouted "What the hell did you do that for?"

Sam put one calming hand on Jules as his other hand wiped the dripping mess out of his face "Jules. Let it go. Come with me to the lavatory to help me clean up?"

Seething and glaring at the drunk idiot Jules got out of her seat. The flight attendant came rushing down the aisle having heard the commotion. "What is going on here?"

"Just a bit of an accident" Sam said sliding out to the aisle. Sam pulled out his wallet and a few dollars handing them to the attendant he said "Can you please provide this gentleman with a replacement drink? It's on me."

The attendant looked at the man wearing Bloody Mary then to the angry woman then to the drunkard at the window. God she hated that they served alcohol on flights. Drunken fools caused so much trouble.

Then she got the double meaning of the calm man's words and smiled. She said pleasantly "Come with me. I have some towels to help you clean up." Turning to the drunk at the window she said "I'll be back with your drink in a few minutes Sir."

Sam and Jules followed the attendant to the back of the plane. She got out the towels and handed them over to him then said "I'm sorry about that. The replacement drink will be very much watered down. We also have two open seats in first class if you two would care to move forward after you finish cleaning up."

Jules answered for them "Thank you. Yes we will take you up on that offer. That is very nice." She then opened the lavatory door and gently pushed Sam towards the door.

The attendant went forward again to get the man's drink. She was happy that a fight had not broken out as it would have most assuredly happened if the blonde man was not so calm and took it in stride.

Standing outside the little bathroom Jules watched as Sam tried rinsing his hair in the little sink. It wasn't working very well. The flow of water and him trying to cup a small amount in his hand just did not work.

Jules had an idea "Hey Sam, let me get a few water bottles so I can pour them over your hair and get that mess out." She went forward to get several from the attendant.

When she returned he was unbuttoning his shirt to remove it and turned to her "Pop in here and help me please."

"Sam there isn't room for two of us" Jules answered but she saw a look on his face as he halted unbuttoning.

Looking at her allowing her to read his eyes Sam stated "Maybe you can stand on the commode."

She got it. He did not want to remove his shirt with the door open. He was still very self-conscious about his scars. Jules said "Okay, step out and let me get up there."

They shifted around and Jules crouched on the closed commode after putting down the water bottles. Sam squeezed in and shut the door. Jules helped him off with his shirt. Then they set about washing the tomato juice out of his hair. Once they finished with his hair Jules rinsed his shirt the best she could and wrung it out. Sam concentrated on wiping off his pants.

"Sorry you're gonna be wearing a wet shirt for a few hours" Jules said.

Sam set the towel on the sink and said "Wet pants too. Good thing none of your brothers are meeting us at the airport. Stinking of alcohol would not be the best first impression."

Jules said "I still can't believe he did that over one little pretzel in his drink."

Sam chuckled lightly "Not something I expected. That's for sure." Then a mischievous twinkle lit his eyes as he said "Hey Jules."

Jules looked at him and knew his mind was conjuring something up. After so many years of pranks by Spike and Sam she just wasn't sure what. She cautiously answered "What?"

"Wanna join the mile high club?" Sam said leaning in, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his bare chest as his lips claimed hers.

Never in her wildest dreams had she expected that. She allowed Sam to kiss her deeply and passionately but was pulling back as he became more heated and lost in their kissing. She found that Sam was insistent in his kissing. Soon she was lost too.

It was by far the quietest coupling they had ever had. Normally they were both quite vocal. Pulling on her panties again Jules was glad she had worn a dress today. Watching Sam zip his jeans she wondered if she could ever get him in a kilt.

Jules looked at her flushed face in the mirror "Sam I can't believe we did that?"

Sam brushed her hair back and kissed the nape of her neck "I can. You drive me to do crazy things. Ever since that first glimpse of you I lost my heart and rational thought when it comes to you. I mean you'd have to be crazy to put your hand in a pocket and tell a sniper chick you have a gun right after a call."

Slowly shaking her head Jules smiled "My cocky soldier. I hope you never change. I love you just the way you are. Even if it makes me do things I'd never even considered doing ever."

She kissed Sam hard at first then gentled and then finally pulled back. Jules brushed through his damp hair "Let's get your shirt on and go see what first class looks like."

They finished dressing and adjusting things. Sam folded up the towels. Jules gathered up the empty water bottles. Sam opened the door and peeked out. No one appeared to be waiting or looking. He stepped out then Jules followed. They headed forward to the attendant.

The attendant looked up and couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. Those two made a stunning couple. Normally she would have interrupted and stopped what she assumed occurred in the lavatory. Not that she had any proof they joined the mile high club; if they did they were very discrete.

But after that drunkard had dumped his Bloody Mary on the blonde man and he responded so calmly not escalating the situation she didn't have the heart to stop them. Especially since he would be sitting in wet clothes for the remainder of the flight.

"Right this way" she called out to them as she ushered them into the first class section.

As they settled into the comfy seats Sam leaned in close "So some day we have to take a train."

Jules looked at Sam wondering about his left field statement "Why?"

Sam tilted his head cockily and gave her a lopsided grin "Well we've done it in the great outdoors, in a trawler, while on duty and now on a plane. Thought a train might be interesting with the rocking motion."

Jules giggled and swatted at his arm "Sam you're incorrigible."

Sam winked and gave her a WOW smile "You know you love it."

Jules thought, he was right she did. They could be in the deepest, darkest, swamp facing a pack of marauders and she would love being with him.

Sam lifted the divider between their plush seats and Jules leaned into him laying her ear against his heart. As Sam's arm wrapped around her she thought there is no place I would rather be.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Aidan's Home**_

The brothers had congregated at Aidan's home. They were all jumbled with mixed emotions. Jules was coming home. She finally was willing to meet with them. But she was calling the shots.

Keagan paced the room "So where did she want to meet with you Aidan?"

Aidan smiled "The ice cream shop. What about you?"

Keagan said "The bleachers at the high school."

Finley said "Jules wants to meet at that old tree. The one we both fell out of when she was ten."

Brayden was sitting forward with his elbows on his knees and his fingers steepled. He was listening to the others for the most part but was somewhat lost in his own thoughts. He answered when his brothers asked him for the third time where he was meeting Jules. He sat back and said "Police Park where we used to go on Sunday picnics."

He then asked "You sure none of you have said anything to father?"

All shook their head vehemently no. Keagan was quick to add "Are you crazy. I want to reconcile. Jules was very specific that we say nothing to him that she was coming until after we all meet with her. Said she would cancel on us if we did. I for one will not chance that."

"Same here big brother" Aidan said. Then he added "Are you planning to go watch that SWAT competition?"

Finley laughed "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Can't wait to see Jules in action."

Keagan joined in "Yeah it will be nice to see what she does. Did she give any of you a hint as to what her news might be?"

Again all shook their heads.

Brayden spoke into the silence that descended as they all contemplated what the news might be "Maybe she is quitting."

Aidan snorted "Not likely. More likely she got promoted."

Finley said "Maybe she's getting married."

Keagan was the one to snort this time "That hell cat finding a man that could handle her. Not likely. She is devoted to working." Under his breath he said "Besides no one will ever be good enough for our Jules."

Finley asked "What was that mumbling Keagan?"

Keagan looked at his brothers and said clearly "I said no one will ever be good enough for our Jules."

"He's right you know. If she is getting serious about some guy you know we will need to check him out" Brayden stated.

Aidan looked at his brothers warily "Guys don't be going and jumping to any conclusion. Jules is a big girl now and if that is the case we need to stay out of it. We caused her enough grief when she was little."

Keagan flared "I say we didn't do enough. If we had there was no way she would have ever gone out with Bruce. I won't let another guy ever hurt her again. Never like that again."

The thought of Bruce sent icy tendrils down Aidan's back "How do you suppose Jules would react if she ever runs across him again?"

Brayden stood and paced "I'm so glad he has never moved back here. After our beating I doubt he will ever have the balls to come back here. Ever. It's not likely she ever will see that bastard again but now I wonder too how she would react if she did see him. Especially after she was attacked by that Logan guy."

Finley chuckled "Jules might just take him out. She certainly would take him down a peg or two if he ever learns she is on the elite SRU Team One."

Trying to move away from talking about that low-down bastard who got away with raping his sister, Aidan smiled "I've heard the guys at work. They are starting a pool for which team will win the competition. Team One is at the top of all their picks. Should've seen their faces when I told them Jules was on Team One. Jaws were being picked up off the floor for hours. Only Jules's old girlfriends Hanna and Lottie didn't seem speechless. They said if anyone could be on Team One it would be Jules."

The guys spent the next few hours talking about getting to watch their sister in action. Even if it was just a competition. They were all excited but mostly they did that to help Aidan.

The poor man needed to relax. Aidan was both excited and anxious at being the first one of the brothers to meet with Jules later today. In some ways Brayden, Keagan and Finley were all a little jealous that he got to go first. But then again they thought they might be able to get insights from Aidan to help them with their meeting with Jules.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Adela's Coffee Shop**_

Steve was taking a relaxing break at Adela's coffee shop. Adela still had the best chocolate silk pie he had ever tasted. He was finishing his pie when the little bell jingled on the door. He looked up and thought well I'll be damned. Steve hadn't seen him since high school. They had been good friends as kids, growing up next door to each other before they started going separate ways in high school.

He smiled and called out "Hey Bruce."

Bruce looked at the man calling his name. He was familiar. It clicked. As he strode forward he said "Hey Steve. Steve Morgan. Whoa. What brings you back here? I thought you had plans to blow this town?"

Steve motioned for Bruce to sit "I could say the same for you. On duty?"

Sliding into the booth Bruce said "Yeah but on lunch break. So you back? I thought you were a paramedic in some big city."

"Only back for a short visit. My mother hurt her hip and needs some care. Sister had to travel for business so I offered to come for a few weeks" Steve said and then waited as Adela came over and took Bruce's order. He then said "Still a paramedic. I'm in Toronto. What about you?"

Pouring four sugars into his coffee Bruce said "Came back a few months ago. Finally left the Army. Was an MP so decided to come back home and join the police force."

Steve nodded "Thought you were in Special Forces?"

Bruce barely hid the glare. He tamped down the anger that never went away. It stewed and festered for years now. He did a good job of keeping his voice light as he said "Nah, got into the MPs. Liked that a lot and just choose to stay."

Steve checked his watch. Darn he had been gone too long now but Adela's pie had called too him. He slid out of the booth and stood up "Sorry to be leaving so quickly but I need to get back to mom."

Bruce shook the proffered hand and said "No problem Morgan. Nice to see ya. Been a long, long time."

Steve nodded then he started to head out. Stopping Steve turned back to the table and said "Perhaps we can get together sometime in the next week and catch up?"

Bruce nodded "Sure. I'll be around. Just call the station and they can locate me."

Steve grinned and waved as he opened the door and the bell jingled "Will do. Catch ya later Nealy."


	4. Cassnova n Jezebel, Aidan's Glee & Bruce

**Cassnova and Jezebel, Aidan's Glee & Bruce**

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Hotel Lobby**_

The reception desk was deserted when Sam and Jules walked in. They hovered at the desk waiting for the person to return. It was the nicest hotel in Medicine Hat. It had been booked by the SWAT competition for all the participants. Sam was so ready to get to a room and shower and change. That flight had been both heaven and hell. But he was tired of being in damp clothes that still reeked heavily of alcohol.

The old as dirt receptionist came slowly out of the back room. He eyed the couple sizing them up. The smell of alcohol wafted to him off the man. Not an alcoholic he thought. They were always so annoying. The old man looked at the young blonde man with distaste evidenced on his craggy old face and turned to the young woman instead.

Directing his words to her only he said "May I help ya missy?" he said with a country drawl.

Jules took an instant dislike to the man. His cutting nature of dismissing Sam irritated her. But remaining professional Jules answered "Callaghan and Braddock. We are with the SWAT competition. We booked a room early."

Sam only gave the old man a half smile. He looked like an old cowboy and sounded like one too. Sam thought his alcohol embed clothing must have set the guy off. Sam said "Can't wait to shower. Bloody Mary's don't make such good cologne. At least not in such large quantities."

Jules looked at him and couldn't resist the smile and chuckle "Good thing we have time for you to clean up before we meet up with Aidan. Can't imagine what he would think if he met you smelling like this."

Sam grinned "Probably warn me to stay away from you."

Jules turned back to the receptionist that had been pulling up their reservation. He looked at it and drawled "I be showin' only one room fer two of ya."

"Yes that's right" Jules said.

"That's not right. Gals and guys need ta be havin' separate rooms. We's don't have another room available" the receptionist stated. Then he looked at Sam and said brusquely "Guessin' ya be findin' another hotel. Allow the young lady ta be havin' the room."

Jules bit her down lip to stop the laugh that threatened at the look of incredulity on Sam's face. She saw for once he was speechless and came to his aid. She said "That won't be necessary."

"Missy that ain't proper" he stammered out shocked at her suggestion.

Jules sighed "We are engaged. It is fine"

The old man looked between the two. He shook his head "Engaged ain't married. Not proper. Not proper at all. Won't be allowin' it in this here fine hotel."

Sam hung back and watched Jules handle the situation. The man was so old fashioned thoughts of their first scenario at Wanderlust Lodge popped into Sam's head. He was the Cassnova and Jules was the Jezebel in this old man's eyes. It was hard not to laugh but Sam managed.

Eventually Jules got the guy to issue them two keys and they were on their way to their room. As the door to the elevator closed Sam said "Whoa talk about time warp. What is it here, the fifties?"

Jules chuckled "Welcome to small town thinking. I'm sure it will hit the old foggies rumor mill and spread like wildfire. Someone will eventually figure out it is me and it will get to my brothers and father. Won't be surprised if Aidan doesn't know we are shackin' up before we meet with him. The engagement part will be lost in the retelling."

Sam chuckled "Should I be worried? I mean according to old crusty cowboy down there I'm an alcoholic good for nothing Casanova that is tempting a fair young miss to be a wanton jezebel."

Jules couldn't stop the laughter at the recollection of the scenario they did for training years ago at Wanderlust Lodge. It seemed apropos at this moment. Calming a bit she smiled as she said "Probably not of Aidan but Keagan and Finley can be hotheads. Brayden usually thinks before he acts."

Stepping off the elevator on the sixth floor Sam said with humor trying to mimic the old man "Ya know darling, I don't relish a fist fight with your brothers. But boy howdy, ya know I will fight for you. You are my Jezebel. Ain't no one gonna take you away from me."

Jules slapped his arm and laughed "Sam that was a terrible accent." He just waggled his eyebrows at her.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Hotel Room**_

Inside the room Sam started to undress for his long desired shower as Jules started to put their clothes away. He stood in the bathroom door way fully unclothed and said huskily "Wanna join me Jezebel?"

Jules turned and took her time taking in all of him. She could look at him forever and never be bored. His strong broad shoulders and chest. The biceps toned and bulging. His rock hard abs. His powerful legs. His other attributes that more than satisfied her when they fitted together and became one.

God she wished they had time to dally together in the shower. But with all the time spent at the front desk they were running behind. She smiled and said "Later Cassanova. Later."

Sam laughed and said in the horrible western accent "Holdin' ya to that Jezebel."

Jules finished putting away their clothes and decided to change. She pulled on her favorite hip hugging jeans and a red tank top with a light jean jacket over it. She chose a pair of her platform shoes. She brushed out her hair and checked her makeup in the mirror. She sighed deeply and wondered how it was going to go with Aidan.

Sam came out of the bathroom and quickly dressed in jeans and a medium blue button down shirt. He tucked it in and then rolled the cuffs up twice and pushed them up to his elbows. He chose his tan soft boots and laced them quickly. He ran the towel over his short hair and then a quick comb then messed it up a bit.

He turned to Jules and said "You ready for this beautiful?"

She came to him and went on her tippy toes to kiss him. "As ready as I'll ever be handsome."

They headed out and Jules reached for his hand. With Sam beside her she could face this no matter how it turned out.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Inside Ice Cream Shop**_

Aidan had arrived early. He was so nervous as he took a seat at the back table. He could see out the big display window. As he kept watch for Jules his heart raced and his mind skidded through so many thoughts.

He was the first to meet with her. So much was riding on his shoulders. If he screwed up she might decide not to meet with the others. If that happened would they hold it against him?

But part of him was ecstatic too. She chose to meet with him first. With him; not with Brayden, Keagan or Finley. They had always been close because they were the closest in age. He was usually the one to stand in her corner even though she was the one doing the fighting. But he was there as her backup.

Aidan was glad she had finally decided to meet with them. But he wondered why now? What was this news she had to tell them? Would he like the news?

He stiffened as Jules came into view in the window. She stood there for several minutes. He saw the blonde man put a hand to her face and gently lift it up. He said something to her. She nodded. He saw her square her shouldered just as the door opened and she entered followed by that man.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Outside Ice Cream Shop**_

Sam and Jules walked from the hotel to the ice cream shop. Jules played tourist guide and pointed out a few places from her youth as they went. She appreciated Sam's quiet strength beside her and that he did not call her out on her nervous chattering.

They arrived at the ice cream shop. She stopped as her heart began to race. She looked in the window not really seeing. Her hand clutched Sam's tighter.

After a moment Sam stepped in front of her and gently caressed her face and lifted her chin so their eyes met. Sam lovingly said "You can do this. You are the strongest most exceptional woman I know Julianna Callaghan. I'll be here if you need me. I'll always be here for you. Always."

Jules could not find words so she just nodded. She squared her shoulders as Sam opened the door and she entered.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Inside Ice Cream Shop**_

Her eyes found Aidan. She knew exactly where to look for him. He was at their table.

The table the two of them always sat at as kids. The table where she ranted and raved about the injustices of being the youngest and only girl with four overbearing big brothers who never let her do anything. The table where she cried and Aidan comforted her after mom passed away. The table where they laughed and joked together so often. The table she and Aidan had claimed as their special place.

When Aidan was at that table he was always willing to listen to her. To soothe her. To celebrate with her. To share her ups and downs. He was always in her corner when they sat at that table.

Aidan was there now. Would he be there for her now? She looked at his face as she approached. She was good at profiling now. She read a myriad of emotions. However the main one she read was sadness and regret.

Jules stopped at the table. Sam stopped beside her. Brother and sister stared at one another for a long time.

Aidan finally broke the silence as he stood up and wrapped Jules in a hug and choked out "I've missed you so much Jules. Thank you for seeing me."

Jules found her arms wrapping around Aidan and years melting away.

Sam stood back and watched the touching sight. In his eyes this was a good start. He hoped when they began to speak it would work itself out.

After several minutes Jules pulled back. Aidan reluctantly released her and stepped back. The man was still there. He looked at him then back at Jules.

Jules said "Aidan this is Sam. Sam Braddock."

Sam put out his hand and shook Aidan's as he said "Nice to meet you Aidan."

Aidan only nodded then said as recollection hit him "Sam Braddock, as in Jules's teammate?"

Sam nodded. He would allow Jules to divulge their engagement when she saw fit.

Aidan said "I met your sister Natalie. She was very nice to me in the waiting room that day. She actually spoke to me when everyone else only …" He trailed off not really wanting to bad mouth her other teammates. Aidan finished up "Well it doesn't matter now. Please sit."

Sam was surprise to hear Nat had met Aidan. She never told him about that. But then again they really never talked about that time. Nat had a hard time whenever he was hurt. At first he thought she just didn't care. It was quite the opposite. It hurt her so badly to see her strong brother hurt. It made her cry and frightened. By mutual agreement they never talked about his injuries or anything related to them.

Not taking a seat he said to Jules "How bout I get us some ice cream? Double, double chocolate fudge?"

Jules smiled "Sure" Turning to Aidan she asked "Strawberry still your favorite?" Aidan nodded.

Sam said "I'll be back."

Biting her bottom lip Jules turned to Aidan. She looked at him again for a long moment then said "Thank you to agreeing to meet alone. I read all your letters. I think I understand why you did what you did but it still hurts. You know I shoved them unopened into a desk for a long time. I swore to myself that I did not need you guys in my life. I built a life without you all. I created a new family; new brothers and a new father."

That was like a punch to the gut for Aidan. But he kept his face passive. He deserved whatever pain she meted out to him. He would sit here and take it and hope that she would forgive him.

Jules turned and looked at Sam. Aidan followed her gaze. Then she turned back to him and stated "But Sam showed me that family is important. He showed me that reconciliation was possible. That often it is just misunderstandings by one or more. That actions on the surface may appear to be one thing but are really another. Sam showed me that it might be painful and it might take a lot of effort and time but in the end it is worth it. Family is worth the effort."

Aidan said quietly "His sister said something like that to me. It stuck with me. She told me crisis can bring families back together. It did mine."

Jules nodded "Yeah, it took a crisis for Sam and his family to come back together." She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as thoughts of that time ran into her head. She had nearly lost him several times now.

Worried at the emotions playing across Jules face Aidan asked "Is there a crisis for you? Is that why you are here now? Can I help? I'd like to be there for you if you need me. Please let me be there. I have so much to make up for Jules."

Shaking those old thoughts away Jules looked at Aidan. She was about to answer as Sam came back with the ice cream and set it down for all of them.

Sam smiled "They have almond coffee ice cream. I think I like this place." He took a big scoop and winked at Jules.

Jules smiled at the boyish delight on Sam's face and took a bite of her double, double chocolate fudge. Some of the tension released and she said to Aidan "No crisis. It's just that I missed having my family at a special celebration."

Aidan looked at her confused "Celebration?" His heart dropped. Did she get married and he was not there? Did his stupidity of youth cause him to miss out on one of the happiest days of his sister's life. The spoonful of strawberry ice cream hung in the air midway to his mouth as he waited.

Jules held up her left hand and showed the ring "Our engagement party. It was almost perfect. The only thing missing was my family. I want to reconcile because I want my wedding to be perfect. I want my family to share in my happiness when Sam and I get married."

Aidan's spoon clattered onto the table. "YEE HAW. MY LIL' SIS IS GETTIN' MARRIED."

All heads in the ice cream shop turned and stared as Aidan clamored out of his chair and around the table to embrace Jules in a tight hug. Aidan's glee was clear as day for everyone to see.

Jules laughed as Aidan spun her around dancing about completely out of control. This was the brother she missed so terribly. Her heart burst wide open and any doubts she had about forgiving Aidan melted like his strawberry ice cream sitting forgotten on the table.

Sam gave Jules a WOW smile as Aidan cavorted around the room with Jules. He thought one down four more to go. He was so happy for her.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat – Outside Ice Cream Shop**_

Bruce was taking an afternoon break and decided to stop in at the ice cream shop to say hi to Phoebe Allen. He had taken Phoebe out several times. She was okay to have fun with, a good lay but he wanted nothing more. He was not the marrying kind. He had an itch to be scratched so to speak and wanted to see if she was available tonight.

He stopped as yelling erupted in the shop. He looked through the window and saw Aidan Callaghan. Christ that man was an idiot yelling and whooping it up in a public place. Maybe he could get some revenge and cite him for disturbing the peace. He had never forgiven Aidan and his brothers for beating the crap out of him and running him out of town all those years ago.

Having nowhere to go he had joined the Army. He became an MP because it gave him a sense of power. Then he tried out for Special Forces. He had all the right stuff. But then that General's son had come along and ruined everything.

Bruce opened the door meaning to cite Aidan when he came to an abrupt halt. Aidan was hugging Jules. Jules was here. After all these years Jules was back home.

He had heard the town gossip that her family shunned her when she went off to become a cop. He snorted. As if such a tiny thing could be an effective cop. She was probably just a glorified meter maid.

Hell he knew firsthand how easy she was to take down. That night in the bushes had been a real treat for him. She fought like a little wildcat but he got into her pants with little trouble. It was almost worth the beating to have a piece of that tiny vixen. What he would give to have her again. He had to adjust his pants at that thought.

Bruce watched as Aidan danced around with Jules as she tried to get out of his hold. Then it registered what Aidan was saying. His sister was getting married and he was excited.

Finally Jules was doing what a girl should do, get married and have babies. She was probably marrying some milk-toast sop. Bruce thought he'd just have to have her before that happened. Remind her what a good lay was like. What a _real_ man felt like.

His eyes landed on the man next to her as he heard Aidan say "So Sam you want to marry my little sister?"

No way in hell! Bruce Nealy's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He closed the door of the ice cream shop unseen by the three of them. He watched through the window was Aidan shook Braddock's hand. The world was small but he never considered how small.

How in the world was his Jules marrying the General's whelp. The one man that denied him his spot in Special Forces. The one man that humiliated him beyond measure more than once.

Bruce had to think. No one got away with humiliating him. He would have his revenge; on both of them. How dare his Jules chose someone like Braddock and deny him?

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _If you have not read Alphabet Injuries you will not know who Bruce Nealy is to Sam. Read 'K' if you want to know more about Bruce Nealy._


	5. Dinner Talk, Keagan's Apology & Rodeo

**Dinner Talk, Keagan's Apology & Rodeo**

* * *

 _ **Adela's Coffee Shop**_

Jules and Sam found a booth in Adela's coffee shop and took a seat. The waitress came over and they ordered coffee to start as they looked over the menu.

Sam asked "So what's good?"

Jules answered "Just about everything. The chocolate silk pie is to die for."

Grinning Sam said "After ice cream I'm thinking I need real food."

"Ice cream is real food. So is pie" Jules retorted.

Sam cocked his head to the side and quipped "Love a girl that isn't afraid to eat."

Jules grinned at him "So says the man that can pack away a fried pickle, half a piece of Indian fry bread, a whole cotton candy, a corn dog, three tacos, a churro, deep fried ice cream, a package of cinnamon almonds, two funnel cakes, half a salad and large bowl of chili all in one afternoon."

Sam groaned "Don't say corn dogs." He shivered "Haven't been able to eat one of those since our date at the carnival."

The waitress returned with their coffees and she took a moment to look at the hot blonde man. He was new around here. His blue eyes held a twinkle and his smile lit up his face. She asked "What can I get you?"

Jules was watching the waitress watch Sam. Christ Sam never knew how attractive he was to women of all ages. He seemed oblivious to their advances. That trait endeared him to her. She looked closer at the waitress and recognition dawned "Lisa? Lisa Ramsey?"

Lisa looked at Jules for the first time "Jules. Is that really you? Oh my goodness. It's been like forever. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the SWAT competition" Jules said wanting to keep her personal life private.

Lisa's eyes widened "You're on a SWAT team?"

Jules smiled "Yeah. I'm with Toronto's Strategic Response Unit. This is my teammate Sam."

Sam gave her a little wave and went back to reading the menu. Ice cream was good but he was hungry. He was trying to decide between the pot roast and the fried chicken. He wondered what Jules would think if he ordered both. A little bag of peanuts for lunch, make that part of a little bag of peanuts and ice cream just didn't cut it.

Lisa smiled at the word teammate. She had already scoped out he wore no ring. Not married then. Good. She might just have a shot. She was what most people thought attractive; slim but well-endowed with light blonde hair and hazel eyes. Lisa said "Wow I had heard you left to become a cop but wow the SWAT team. Impressive. What do you do on the team? I mean like are there different positions?"

Sam looked at Jules and saw a bit of hesitation so he answered "She's a sniper and profiler. Damn good negotiator too. We'd be lost without her."

Lisa was glad he spoke so she could turn her attention to him "So what do you do?"

Jules returned the favor and answered for him "Sam's our first class sniper and tactical specialist. He sucks at negotiation."

Sam laughed "Thanks a lot Jules. I haven't called anyone jackass on a call."

"You know it's true" she teased. But then turning to Lisa said came clean "Sam's our go to guy whenever we deal with soldiers. He speaks their language."

Lisa watched the teasing banter and wondered if they were more than teammates. She asked "So where's the rest of your team?"

Jules answered "They'll be here tomorrow." Sam's stomach growled loudly. Jules said "I think it's time we ordered you sound hungry. I'll take the roasted chicken."

Sam replied "Starving. I'll take the pot roast and the fried chicken."

Jules laughed "Boy you are hungry." Sam only nodded and picked up his coffee.

Lisa wrote down their order and then grinned at Sam "I'll put a rush on it. Wouldn't want you to die of starvation."

After Lisa left Sam asked "How do you know her?"

Jules put the menus back against the wall "We went to high school together."

"Friends?" Sam asked.

Tilting her head to the side Jules responded "More like acquaintances. We hung out in the same circles but not together." Biting her lower lip Jules confessed "Didn't so much like her all the time. Kept trying to steal my boyfriends."

"Really. Boyfriends? We haven't had that conversation. How many boyfriends?" Sam teased. "Wait no let me guess. How many boys with names that started with S?"

Shaking her head and chuckling Jules said "If I tell you then you have to tell me how many girlfriends you had in high school."

"That's easy. One" Sam answered quickly.

"One? Just one?" Jules said disbelievingly.

Sam responded "You forget I only went to high school one year. Home schooled for most of it. So I told you how many. Time to fess up. How many hearts did you break?"

"Ten. But my brothers only knew about two of them. Eight didn't last much beyond two or three weeks" Jules told him.

Taking a sip of coffee Sam asked "Why?"

"Why what?" Jules queried.

Sam clarified "Why did they last only a few weeks? And don't tell me it is because they ended up with Lisa. I wouldn't believe that for a minute."

Jules shrugged "No idea really. They just backed off."

Chuckling Sam said "Guys don't just back off; especially with a gorgeous girl like you. There had to be a reason. Or maybe four."

Her mind went way back and started to relook at those boys. It struck her "Oh they are so in trouble."

"Jules that was years ago. I'm glad they did it. Who knows you might be miss homemaker married to Mr. Wrong if they didn't step in. Then I wouldn't have been able to meet my sexy sniper chick and sweet-talk her into having burritos and a beer with me" Sam quipped.

Lisa walked up with their meals and overheard his last comment. Damn they were involved. Jules got all the hot guys. It just wasn't fair. Jules even got Bruce Nealy before he went off to join the Army. She was so jealous of Jules when she was dating Bruce. She tried hard to get him to notice her but he never did. Now she was dating this hot blonde. It wasn't fair.

She set the meals down and was solicitous to Sam "Is there anything else I can get you? More coffee, tea, me?" she joked.

Sam was annoyed by the last word but chose to ignore the blatant flirtation and answered "We both could use more coffee and Jules needs cream too please." Then he dug into the pot roast. He directed his next comment to Jules dismissing Lisa completely "So where are we going next on the grand tour?"

Lisa fumed at the rude dismissal. Damn Jules. Why did all the guys fall for her? She was short with mousey brown hair and dull brown eyes. What did they see in her?

Jules waited until Lisa left before she answered "High school bleachers. Sam that wasn't nice."

Sam looked at her innocently and replied "What?"

"You know what" Jules said seriously back to him as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry Jules. It just annoyed me after what you said about what she tried to do in high school. She needed to know I wasn't interested in her in the least" Sam explained. Then he smiled "I think guys should have some type of engagement ring or something so women know he is off the market."

Jules snorted "You do know that to many women that would just be a signal for a challenge. Just like a wedding band is."

Sam shook his head "Why would they want a man that would turn away from his wife. If he does it for them, what makes them think he won't do it to them once some other woman comes along?"

"You have a valid point. But I don't think they think rationally about that. Unfortunately the world is full of irrational behavior" Jules stated.

Picking up a piece of his fried chicken Sam remarked "Why we have jobs. If everyone was rational there would be no need for us."

Jules nodded and started on her dinner. The speed in which Sam ate still impressed her. He had slowed down most meals and enjoyed them now but at times when he was hungry old habits kicked in.

She reached out to take hold of one of his hands "We have time to enjoy dinner. Still have an hour before we meet up with Keagan."

Sam squeezed her hand in form of a thank you for the reminder to slow down and just enjoy eating. Lisa came back with fresh coffee and cream. Sam looked at her and felt bad for his rude behavior before and said "Thanks Lisa. The food is delicious and the service exceptional." He gave her a small grin.

Lisa smiled back "I'll let my mom know. Those are her special recipes. If you like those you'll love her chocolate silk pie."

"If I have any room left I might just order it. Or maybe we will be back tomorrow with the team. I'm sure they will love the food too" Sam commented.

Nodding Lisa excused herself to wait on a new table.

Jules smiled "That's the man I know and love."

The two of them spent the rest of the meal talking about mundane things. Both knew that Jules would not want to discuss in public her meeting with Aidan. Sam knew they would talk about it tonight in the privacy of their room. Sam ended up ordering the pie and Jules ended up eating three quarters of it. They were both full as they headed out to meet with Keagan.

* * *

 _ **High School Bleachers**_

Sam and Jules were seated on the bleachers waiting for Keagan. Sam asked "So Keagan is the second oldest and the one that owns the construction company right?"

Jules nodded "Yeah. He is married to Rachel and they have two boys Conall and Finn and a girl Kaitlin."

"Aunty Jules to six. Kind of cool" Sam said.

"Shortly they're gonna have an Uncle Sam too" Jules shot back at him.

Sam noticed Jules tensed a bit and looked up. He saw a strong, well-built man striding towards them. Sam stood up, his protective sense on alert even though Jules remained seated.

Heading towards the field and bleachers Keagan wondered how his meeting with Jules would go. He had probed Aidan for information but he was tight as a clam. All he would say is that Jules had made him promise to say absolutely nothing to any of the brothers or their father. She wanted to meet each one without them speaking among themselves about her.

Keagan saw Jules on the bleachers. It brought back a wave of memories. Jules had always been his most ardent and vocal supporter when he was the quarterback on the football team. She was there in the bleachers every single game, rain, shine or snow. He could always hear her cheering him on.

God he missed Jules. He wished he could turn back the hands of time and make a different choice. He should have been her most vocal and ardent cheerleader when she decided to be a cop. But he had caved to his father's will and slunk off like a coward turning his back on his sister.

Please let her let him back into her life. They had so much lost time to make up for. His wake up call had been the birth of his daughter Kaitlin two years ago. He could never imagine turning his back on his own daughter no matter what choice she made in her life. It should have been no different with Jules.

He felt so ashamed. Rachel was right it was about damned time he did better by his sister. She deserved better from him. He was her big brother after all. Since he had turned her back on her all those years ago he had seriously failed to be there for her and to watch over her and keep her safe.

Keagan recognized the man with her too. What was he doing here? That was the officer that was accused of assault on some guy. Beat the ever living crap out of him if he remembered correctly. He wondered what ever happened in that case. The media had painted a horrible picture of the man. Was he an ass like Bruce? An officer on a power trip that abused his position?

His brotherly protection flared red hot. He had run off many boys when she was in high school. Boys that wanted only one thing and were not worthy of his sister. Why was his little sister in his company now?

Keagan approached and eyed Sam trying to assess the man. Damn he was unreadable.

Sam saw Keagan approach. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he saw the look in his eye. Sam read dislike and outright antagonism in the assessing glare. He slid his blank mask into place. Sam would not allow himself to be the wall between Jules and her brother. He did wonder where the animosity came from. He had never met the man before.

Jules felt the testosterone flowing. She knew that look in Keagan's eye. He was challenging Sam. Why she had no clue. It pissed her off.

She stood and walked between them and glared at Keagan. Hand on hips she declared "You can turn around and leave right now Keagan if you don't back off."

Keagan switched his gaze to Jules. He saw the fire in her eyes. "Why is that man with you? I know all about him. He assaulted some poor guy for no good reason. I thought you had better sense Julianna."

Jules hauled off and slugged Keagan in the stomach then flipped him to the ground on his back and landed with her knees on his chest. She yelled "Who are you to judge me? Who are you to judge a man you have never met? You know nothing about Sam. You have no right to come here and try and be all brotherly concern."

The wind knocked completely out of him Keagan could only gasp for air as Jules raged at him.

Sam suppressed a smile. It was damned hard to do too. Instead he put a light hand on Jules's shoulder and simply said "Jules."

Jules stopped at Sam's touch. She looked back at him for a moment. Jules saw concern in Sam's eyes. His one word and look doused the flame that had surged hot at the unjust accusation thrown at Sam.

She looked back at her brother on the ground. He was looking at her wide eyed and gasping for breath. Jules rose from him and turned her back on him. She stalked off five paces and stood not looking at either of them as she fought to regain her composure.

Sam reached out a hand to Keagan. Keagan stared at it a moment then looked Sam in the eyes. Those eyes were expressive. He read concern even though the rest of his face was blank.

Keagan grasped Sam's hand and let him help him up. He brushed himself off. As he did so he thought damn his little sister hit hard. How the hell did she get him to the ground in a blink of an eye too? She certainly knew how to protect herself. He had misjudged and misspoke.

"Jules I'm sorry" Keagan said.

Turning to face him Jules said "It's not me you owe an apology too. Leastwise not for this."

Keagan looked at her a long moment. So long that he saw that she was about to storm off. He turned to Sam and looked again.

Sam stood back and waited wanting the siblings to work it out. He saw Jules was about to leave and Keagan at a loss for what to do. He stuck out his hand again in an offer to shake to Keagan, grinned and said "Let's start again. Hi. I'm Sam Braddock. You are Jules's protective big brother Keagan right?"

Keagan took the hand and shook it "More like Jules's asinine big brother who is mucking up again."

Sam said "Apology accepted."

"But I didn't say I was sorry" Keagan stated.

Sam grinned "Didn't have too. I understand protective big brothers. I have a little sister too. Should have seen me when my best friend and teammate Spike was dating her. I was a royal ass."

Jules watched the interaction and finally said "Sam might not want an apology but he deserves one from you."

Keagan responded "I'm sorry Sam. But …"

Jules stepped forward with a fist raised "There are no buts in an apology. It means you did not mean it."

Keagan stepped back "I saw all the news reports Jules. He was accused of assaulting a man for no cause."

Jules harshly declared "Apparently you don't watch all the news. That poor man you say he assaulted was the one doing the assaulting trying to kill Sam, his father and our teammate. He was also a pedophile that was convicted on twenty seven counts."

Pride edging into her firm voice Jules continued "For your information Sam was cleared of all charges and received an official public apology from the Attorney General and Chief of Police. Sam is a highly decorated officer and veteran of the Special Forces. He is the recipient of the Cross of Valour and many Sacrifice Medals which are only a few of the many commendations he has been awarded."

Walking to Sam who was now blushing and putting her arm around his waist Jules said with conviction "But more importantly he is the man I love and the man I am going to marry. So if you can get that through your thick head and apologize properly we can talk. If not I have nothing further to say to you Keagan."

Keagan took in everything Jules just said. It was a lot. His mind keyed in on one thing "You're getting married?"

Jules rolled her eyes "Yes Keagan I'm getting married. Did you hear the rest of what I said?"

Nodding Keagan was processing the thought of his little sister getting married. Then he looked at Sam again. The man was blushing. Hell he would be too if Rachel started extoling his achievements. Which were nowhere near this man's. The Cross of Valour? Wow.

Keagan cleared his throat "Sam I owe you an apology for being rash, rude and just a plain everyday jackass. Please forgive me."

Sam nodded and simply said "Accepted." Then he turned to Jules "I'm going to take a walk around the track while you two talk." He leaned down and kissed her then winked and said "Be nice, you don't want to bruise your brother too much."

Switching his gaze to Keagan and letting the ice display in his eyes as his own protectiveness for Jules showed, Sam added "Even though he and your other brothers deserve it for the way they treated you."

As Sam walked away Keagan thought to himself there is a man he would not want to cross. If he ever thought he was protective of Jules, this man had him beat a hundred fold. He looked at Jules and said in a pleading voice "Can you ever forgive me?"

Jules linked arms with him and said "Let's talk" as she led him over to the place where she had sat cheering Keagan on for the two years he was quarterback of the team. She was ready to forgive him but she needed to hear him voice the feelings he had shared in the letters.

Keagan's verbal attack on Sam had shaken her a bit but she wanted to give him the chance. He had apologized but he had also questioned her judgement. She needed him to know that if he was back in her life she would not put up with his rash judgements. He had to accept she was quite capable of making decisions for herself.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Room**_

Sam listened to everything Jules said about her brothers Aidan and Keagan. The meeting with Keagan was so different than with Aidan. Jules explained that Keagan was the rash one of the bunch. But once he was corralled and saw reason he was her staunchest supporter.

He thought two down three to go. As they got ready for bed he asked "So who is first Brayden or Finley?"

"Finley. We will be meeting him at his veterinary office. He has to be there to tend a rodeo horse" Jules said slipping into bed.

Sam undressed completely and slid in beside Jules. Taking her into his arms he sighed. This was his favorite place to be. He whispered huskily "Jezebel Jules ready for the rodeo?"

Jules turned in his arms so she faced him "Bet you I stay on the bucking bronco more than eight seconds Casanova."

"Damn straight, it's gonna be a long, hard ride Jezebel" Sam said and then commenced kissing Jules.


	6. Team Arrives & Finley's Heart Restored

**Team Arrives & Finley's Heart Restored**

* * *

 _ **Hotel Room – Sam & Jules**_

Jules finished dressing as Sam headed into the bathroom for a shower and shave. She called out just before Sam started the shower "I'll head down and grab us some coffee and Danish from the lobby."

Sam poked his head out of the bathroom "Just coffee for me please. Ed's gonna have me running extra laps if I put on any weight. They do an official weigh in at this competition."

Jules stared at him "Wow, nice of you to let me know _after_ I ate all that pie last night. Geez Ed's gonna have both of us hitting the track."

Sam grinned and winked "Nah, you worked it all off last night. Took me for quite a long ride and put me away wet." He quickly closed the door and heard a thud as his sneaker hit the door.

Laughing Jules said "Good thing you have fast reflexes Braddock."

"Necessary with you as a fiancée Callaghan" Sam chuckled then got into the shower.

Jules headed down to the lobby smiling. Her mind was on last night; that was sure a fun way to work off pie.

* * *

 _ **Hotel Lobby**_

Wordy was at the reception desk checking in with a man that had to be at least a hundred years old it seemed. He was a grumpy old coot and kept giving him odd looks. Like talking to him left a bad taste in his mouth.

Spike ran up to Wordy and he put his arm around Wordy's shoulder as he squealed happily "I'm so glad we are here. This is gonna be fun. We get to share a room. How cool is that. I can stay up and braid your hair."

Nick Nealy eyed the two men. What was this here world coming to? That there couple that wasn't married shacking up yesterday and now this. He grumbled "There'al be none of that kina hanky panky in this here fine hotel."

Spike and Wordy looked at each other bemused. Then Spike burst out laughing "Oh no you got it all wrong. We are teammates."

"Un huh just liken those that checked in yesterday. I knows what I see and this here fine hotel don't need no more improper behavior" Nick groused.

Wordy looked down at his bright pink finger nails and laughed. Allie was so gonna be in trouble when he got home. Shel was gonna laugh her butt off when he told her about this. This was the last time he would let Allie paint his nails.

Last night she begged and he relented. Then he had stayed up late last night finishing his seminar preparation. He forgot to remove the nail polish before he went to bed and when he woke up late he didn't think about it as he raced to get to the airport in time for their four am flight. It wasn't until he was on the plane and saw all the guys laughing and snickering that he finally realized that his nails were still hot pink.

Man this receptionist was under a wrong impression but Spike's comment probably sealed his misinterpretation. Wordy chuckled and wiggled his fingers in front of him "Courtesy of my seven year old daughter. Where's the nearest drug store where I can get remover?"

Nick looked at them still disbelievingly. The big city was an immoral place. Too many things were allowed that just ain't right Nick thought. He just grunted and grudgingly handed over the keys to the room.

Spike laughed and linked his arm with Wordy's then said "Come on honey let's go to our room. Ed wants us to look our best. We should get some beauty sleep before lunch."

Wordy just shook his head and grinned. Spike was something else sometimes. As they turned and headed for the elevator Spike sashayed his hips.

They got into the elevator and the door closed. Both started laughing heartily. Ed, Greg, Sam and Jules were not going to believe it when they told them the receptionist thought they were a gay couple.

The other elevator reached the ground floor and Jules exited it without seeing Wordy and Spike.

Just then Ed and Greg came into the lobby after arranging for all their equipment to be put into the locked storage unit that was assigned to Team One. Ed and Greg headed to the desk to check into the hotel.

Nick looked at them and sighed relief. He thought finally some normal respectable folks. This here SWAT competition was brinin' in all sorts of riff raff.

Jules saw Ed and rushed over and hugged him then Greg. "Missed you two. You all checked in yet?"

Greg said "Not yet" then turned to the old man and said "Parker and Lane with the SWAT competition."

Ed turned to Jules "How about you come to our room later I have a new toy I want you to try out."

"What about Sam? He likes toys." Jules quipped suggestively knowing it would tweak the old guy behind the counter that kept giving Sam dirty looks.

Ed rolled his eyes at Jules playful tone. What was up with that? Ed said "Well if he must come then I guess he can play with it too."

Nick eyed them dang nab it more riff raff. He grumbled and handed over the keys "Ya be stayin' for only the competition no longer. This ins a fine hotel, don't be needin riff raff likes you abouts."

Greg looked quizzically at the old man. He decided to let it lie as he turned to Jules and asked "So how are the meetings going?"

Jules grinned "So far so good." She motioned with her head to move away from the desk toward the coffee machine. She didn't want the old coot to listen in.

Once they were far enough away Jules expanded "It went very well with Aidan. It was a little rough with Keagan but we sorted it out. Sam and I are heading to meet with Finley this morning and after lunch we will meet with Brayden."

Greg grinned and hugged her "I'm so glad it went well."

Ed smiled "Two down." Then he just had to know "What was with the suggestive tone Jules?"

She laughed as she told them about the flight and then how the old coot had treated her and Sam. She concluded "He thinks I'm an immoral woman and Sam is a cad and alcoholic."

Ed looked at Greg and snorted "I can only imagine what he must have thought of Wordy."

Greg laughed "His comments are starting to make sense now."

"Welcome to small town thinking. See why I just had to get out of here" Jules said finishing the coffees. Then she said "Why don't we all plan to meet at Adela's Coffee Shop about six for dinner? Sam and I can see that new toy of yours tonight Ed. By the way what is it?"

The elevator pinged and Sam exited and saw Ed and Greg with Jules. He saw the old man glare at him. He smiled and walked over to Jules and the guys. He patted Ed's back as he joined them then said loudly "I was wondering what was keeping you Jezebel. You trying to find someone new to shack up with?"

Ed piped in just as loud "A young whippersnapper like you don't stand a chance. She'll want to be with me. I'm older, more experienced and I have toys you don't."

Jules laughed at Sam's expression, it was priceless. She wondered what he was thinking. Well she didn't wonder too hard, his mind landed squarely in the gutter.

Sam's mouth gapped open then he finally sputter out "Toys?"

Patting Sam's back Greg held back on a laugh and took pity on Sam and moved the conversation to a more professional tone. They were in public after all. "Ed got the MILES gear we are using for the competition."

Taking his coffee from Jules, Sam grinned "That's so cool. I haven't used the Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System since Special Ops training. This competition is going all out if we get to use MILES gear."

Ed said "I didn't realize you had used that before. Since none of us have you can give us all a little tutorial tonight then. Might give us a one up on the competition." Turning to Jules he said "I don't suppose you know anything about the layout of the Exhibition and Stampede grounds?"

Jules said "Spent quite a bit of time there as a teenager. What you want to know?"

Ed said "Everything. Spike's been looking for blueprints but can't find any online. Want to have a working knowledge of the interiors of the buildings."

Sam interjected "We have an inside woman. Might give us an edge in the competition."

"That's right. Use every resource we have wisely. That's why we are the best. I plan on us winning this competition" Ed stated.

"Agreed" Sam and Jules both said.

Jules checked her watch "Sam we need to be heading out. Finley's office is a bit outside of town."

Greg gave Jules a quick hug and said "Hope it goes well. We'll see you two at dinner."

Sam looked at Ed and said "Can you have at least one of the MILES gear in your room later so I can explain it better?"

Ed nodded "Sure." Then looking at Jules he said "Spike will have the building layouts printed out. That way we can fill in the interiors tonight."

"Sounds like a plan" Jules said as Sam and she headed out of the hotel. They walked the short distance to the rental car agency and rented a truck.

* * *

 _ **En Route to Finley's Veterinary Office**_

Jules drove down the dusty road. It had been so long since she had driven this road. She had wanted to meet him at the old tree. But Finley had said he needed to tend a rodeo horse and could not leave his office.

That tree had cemented a bond between them that she had thought was unbreakable. When she was ten she climbed it on a dare from Billy Matterson. It was an old oak tree that had many rotten branches in it that no one should be climbing.

One morning Billy dared her to get to the top of it. She really shouldn't have been goaded into it but she was so headstrong and stupid then she fell for it. Back then Jules never backed down from a dare wanting to prove she could do anything a boy could do.

She had gotten almost to the top when one of the branches snapped. She fell half way down before catching herself on one of the branches. Her arm hit one of the branches in the fall and her forearm snapped. She would not be able to get down by herself.

Billy was shown for the coward he was when he refused to climb up and help her down. He did however run to her home. Only Finley was home. The others were in town and would not be back until evening. Finley came to help her get down. Billy left them both there and ran home not wanting to be around when the Callaghan brothers found out she got hurt on a dare from him.

Finley did help her down; most of the way. They were about five feet from the ground when another rotten branch snapped and sent them both to the ground. Finley protected her in the fall and she only sprained her ankle. But because he protected her Finley broke his leg. The two of them sat under that oak tree all day and into early evening until Dad, Brayden and Keagan found them.

They had comforted each other all day. Both knew they would be found, it was just a matter of time. But the day was long and painful. The time they spent under that tree was the longest one on one time they had spent together. They shared all their wants and thoughts on their futures. They laughed and cried together. She thought they really understood each other after that.

It was one of the reasons she was so very hurt by Finley turning his back on her. She never dreamed in a thousand years he would do such a thing to her. Jules sighed wondering how this meeting would go.

Sam watched the scenery fly by as Jules drove. It was wide open here. The openness reminded him of the desert. In many ways the plains were like a desert, only greener.

He heard Jules sigh and asked "You okay?"

"Yeah just thinking how this one is going to go. I have no expectations now. I could not foresee Keagan's reaction. I hope Finley doesn't behave that way" Jules answered.

Sam reached over and stroked her hair and down her back "How ever it goes I am here for you sweetheart."

Jules glances at him. Sam was such a caring man. "I know and I love that about you."

They drove the rest of the way in silence with Sam lightly massaging the back of Jules's neck. It was a tender thing that showed Jules he truly was in her corner.

* * *

 _ **Finley's Veterinary Office**_

When Jules pulled up at the office Sam looked in awe "This is way different than I expected. I thought some small building. I didn't think there would be a huge stable in additional to the building."

Jules turned to Sam and smiled "He is a large animal vet. Finley also boards a few horses in his stable as well as owning his own."

Sam asked "Do you ride?"

"Yeah. Remember when I told Ed I knew the Stampede grounds well?" Jules asked.

Nodding Sam responded "Yes."

Jules smiled "Well I did barrel racing for a number of years. I also entered animals in the competitions. I trained a cow once."

"Trained a cow?" Sam gave her a perplexed look.

"Yeah. I'll tell you all about it someday" Jules laughed.

Sam grinned "A woman of many hidden talents. You've been holding out on me Julianna Callaghan."

They got out of the truck and headed for the office building. When they entered they saw a young teenage boy sitting at the desk. He was talking on the phone. They caught the tail end of his conversation "… I know Mom. I promise to be home by dinner. Uncle Finley just needs me to answer the phones for him today while he is busy with Lady. Bye Mom."

David hung up and asked "May I help you?"

Jules said "I'm here to see Finley."

David grinned "You must be his sister Jules. He's out in the stables with Lady. I'll take you back."

"Thanks" Jules said and as they followed the boy out she asked "I heard you call Finley Uncle. Who might you be?"

Turning back to Jules he answered "David. My mom is sister to Aunt Wendy. I'm helping out because Aunt Wendy has the new baby to take care of right now."

"Nice to meet you David. That nice that you are helping out" Jules said.

Grinning David said "It sure beats doing chores around the house and hanging out with my five sisters. Also Uncle Finley lets me ride Coco at lunch time. It's a good trade."

Sam grinned and asked "Older or younger?"

David sighed like he was so put upon "All older. It's like having six Moms sometimes. They all like to boss me around."

Jules grinned "I was nearly in the same boat with four big brothers."

Stopping just outside the stable David says "But from the stories Uncle Finley tells, you were really the one in charge. Not like me. I can't win. So I come and help Uncle Finley instead." Opening the door he added "I have to get back to the phones. He's in the last stall with Lady."

Jules and Sam thanked him and he ran back to the office. Jules looked at Sam "Wow Finley tells stories about me to his nephew."

Sam gave her a hug and said "That's a good sign, right?"

"I hope so" Jules said then took a deep breath and slowly blew it out. She stepped into the stables. Sam followed Jules to the last stall.

* * *

 _ **Finley's Stables**_

Finley was just finishing checking on Lady when he heard the stable door open and close. He heard two sets of footsteps. He was wiping his hands off as he exited the stall.

He looked at the approaching couple. His heart soared. Jules was really here. She really came. Finley's breath caught. He had wronged her so badly but she was here giving him a second chance. He did not want to blow it.

Finley wished he could have met Jules at the tree like she wanted. But he had to be here for Lady. She tended to have breach foals. She seemed to be doing fine though with the foal positioned correctly.

Lady was prime breeding stock for Quinn Haney. She had produced some exceptional foals over the years. Quinn paid well for special attention to Lady. Even if Quinn didn't he would not leave any horse in a possible precarious position when birthing. He loved all animals too much to do that.

Thinking of Quinn, Finley had a quick flashback to summer Quinn had caused Jules's hair to be cut off. She hated the short hair so much. After the whooping he got from him and his brothers and then his mom, Quinn had become a good friend to them. Quinn even became a staunch protector of Jules.

He smiled warmly seeing her long hair softly framing her face. Finley glanced at the man with her. Not bad. He wondered who he was to her; friend, teammate, boyfriend? But then his eyes refocused on his only sister Jules.

Finley finished wiping his hands on a towel and tossed it aside. As Jules approached he opened his arms wide inviting her to a hug. He sighed contented when she stepped into the embrace and hugged him back.

Choking on the emotional lump in his throat Finley croaked out "Jules it has been too long. I'm glad you are here. I've missed you so much. I'm so very, very, very sorry for the way I treated you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll do anything you want me to do just please forgive me."

Jules's eyes misted as she hugged Finley. Aidan was her playmate and jokester. Keagan was her protector and twin in temperament. Brayden was her adviser. But Finley was her confidant and her comforter. He had always soothed her hurts in a way none of the others could, especially after Mom died. It felt good to be enfolded in his arms.

After a very long while Jules pulled back and wiped at her eyes. She saw Finley doing the same. Jules swallowed hard and said "I missed you too Finley."

Finley motioned to the stacked hay squares for the two of them to sit. Jules followed and they began to converse in soft, low tones. They held hands. At one point tears streamed down both faces.

Sam had walked over to the stall that Finley came out of to give Jules and Finley privacy. He had looked into the stall and saw the horse in labor. He watched as the foal was born. It was an awesome sight. He recalled the night he helped Naaifa give birth to a son in Afghanistan. This foal he thought was symbolic of Jules reconciling with her brothers. It was a rebirth of their family.

He turned towards them when he heard laughter. It was good to see Jules smile. She held out her hand to him indicating for him to come forward.

Sam walked over and Jules clasp his hand as she stood up "Finley I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée Sam Braddock. Sam, this is my brother Finley."

Finley's eyes widened as a broad grin broke out on Finley's face. "Wow Jules this just gets better. I'm so happy for you. Congratulations are in order." He stuck out his hand to Sam. As they shook he said "You must be quite a man if you have captured Jules's heart. Please take good care of it. Jules's heart is a rare and beautiful thing. Welcome to the family Sam."

Sam grinned "Thank you and yes Jules is a rare beauty inside and out. I promise to always protect her in all ways to the best of my ability."

Jules beamed. Three brothers. Three completely different reactions. She shouldn't have expected anything less.

Sam said "Saw that foal born. I can't believe it is already standing so soon after birth."

Finley had been so engrossed in with Jules he had not heard the soft nicking of Lady giving birth. He rushed over to check. He blew out a relieved sigh when he saw Lady was just fine and she had given birth to a handsome colt.

He spoke softly to Lady as he scratched behind her ear "Good girl. You did it Lady. You have a handsome little colt. Quinn is going to be so proud of you."

Jules asked "Quinn?"

Finely said "Yeah. Lady belongs to Quinn. Want to ride over to Quinn's place with me to let him know he has a colt and Lady is fine?"

Jules asked "Why don't you just call him?"

"He refuses to get a cell phone. He's always in the stables and never hears the phone in the house. I've got some spirited beauties we can ride. It would also kill two birds with one stone. I promised David a ride at lunch today" Finely stated.

Jules said "That would be great. I haven't ridden in so long. It will be fun to be in the saddle again. I could show Sam more of the area then."

Sam shifted uneasily "Uh Jules." She turned to him smiling. He loved the light in her eyes right now and he hated to diminish it. He fessed up "I've never ridden a horse. Never even gotten close to one."

She walked over to him and put her hand around his waist. "That's okay. I'll teach you. You'll love it." Turning to Finley she asked "Do you have a horse that would suit Sam?"

Secretly and silently Finley chuckled, this was gonna be fun to watch. It might give him a measure of the man Jules had chosen to marry. Finley answered "I've got Daisy. She's my most docile mare. Daisy should do. For you though I have Charger. You're gonna love him. That boy loves to gallop long and hard. He is all grace in his movements."

Finley showed Jules Daisy and Charger and then went to the office to get David. Sam watched as Jules saddled Charger and adjusted the stirrups. She explained everything as she did it. Then she led Sam to Daisy's stall.

Sam hesitated outside the stall. Jules saw this and exited and went to the tack room to find what she needed. She returned and put something in Sam's hand.

He looked at the small white cubes "Sugar?"

Jules took his arms and pulled him into the stall as she instructed "Open your palm and let Daisy nibble them out of it."

Sam tentatively opened his palm and held it out. It tickled as Daisy nibbled the sugar cubes. Jules then took his hand and put it on Daisy's forehead and had him stroke it.

She said "They like this and to be scratched lightly behind the ears. Like this." Jules showed him.

Sam mimicked her motions and soon his hesitancy had disappeared. He had a grin on his face as he looked at Jules "This is so cool."

Once Sam had made friends with the horse Jules instructed him how to saddle the horse making him do the work. She was impressed how quickly he picked it up. By the time he was done Finley and David had saddled their horses and were waiting for Sam to finish.

Finley watched Jules and Sam interact and liked what he saw. He saw they cared about on another in the way Jules helped Sam get over his hesitancy. He saw a man who did not think just because he was the man that he had to dominate. That he was willing to listen and learn from Jules. As far as he could see in this short period of time they were well matched.

Sam put his foot in the stirrup like Jules said and held the pommel. He took a quick deep breath and held it as he hoisted himself up and onto Daisy. He let the breath out as he settled into the saddle.

He laughed "So how do you steer a horse and get it to move."

Jules mounted Charger as she laughed. Then she explained how to Sam. After a few unsuccessful attempts Sam finally got Daisy to move and walked her out of the stable.

Finley said "Quinn's place is just four miles away on horseback. The roads make it a twelve mile trip. So going by horse is better.

Sam wasn't so sure about that as the horse moved into a trot. He looked to Jules and she just smiled encouragingly to him. Sam calmed and concentrated on holding on and learning how to ride.

By the time they got to Quinn's place Sam was feeling a bit more confident. It took a lot longer because they rode slow for him. As he slid off the horse his legs wobbled a bit. Damn that was different no wonder cowboys walked funny. He gave Jules a lopsided grin as they tied up the horses.

* * *

 _ **Ride Back From Quinn's Place**_

Sam was getting the hang of this. He kept it slow riding next to David. Sam was thrilled to watch as Finley and Jules raced at a full gallop across the prairie. Jules's hair streamed behind her and there was a carefree abandon in her body language. She was so graceful on the horse.

David was currently telling him all about how he wanted to become a vet like his Uncle. He was only half listing as he both concentrated on riding and watching Jules.

Neither one of them saw the rattlesnake but Daisy and Coco did. Both horses skittered and Coco reared up as she danced away from the snake. Coco slammed into Daisy and David started to fall. Sam's leg was pinned between the horses but he dropped the reins to reach for David.

Sam caught David and pulled him to him. Coco set off at a run. Sam had no control of Daisy and she spooked too. They got only twenty feet away from the rattlesnake before Sam lost his balance and he and David fell. Sam twisted at the last second to take the brunt of the fall positioning himself under David.

All the air knocked out of his lungs from the impact with the ground and David. Sam was gasping for air as he heard Jules yell his name. He closed his eyes concentrating on getting air in his lungs. He felt David lift off of him.

Jules heard the whinny of Coco and saw her rear up. She was surprised to see Sam grab David. She knew they were in trouble as Sam dropped the reins. Then they fell to the ground. She spurred Charger forward at a dead gallop and raced to reach them with Finley following close behind.

Jules lept off Charger and was knelling beside them. Finley was on the other side and lifting David off Sam.

David said in a shaky voice "Rattlesnake spooked them" as he gained his feet and looked down at Sam. Turning to Finley he said "He saved me from getting bit when Coco reared. If I'd have hit the ground then the rattler would have surely gotten me."

Jules was leaning close "Sam you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Getting the much needed air into his lungs Sam opened his eyes and saw Jules's face hovering close. He breathed out "Okay. Just … need to … catch breath."

He started to sit up and both Jules and Finley helped. A few more deep breaths Sam looked at them both "Guess I shouldn't have dropped the reins."

Finley said "Thank you. David could have been badly hurt. Thank you Sam. Are you sure you are alright."

Sam nodded "Yeah."

Jules said "Just sit here a few minutes and catch your breath while we round up Coco and Daisy." Sam nodded and Jules and Finley mounted to go get the horses that had come to a stop several hundred yards away.

Looking at David Sam asked "You okay?"

David shrugged "Yeah. Just my pride is hurt a bit. I should have controlled Coco better. Thanks Sam. I don't think my Mom would like it much if I got bit by a rattler.

Sam chuckled "No I don't think she would. I wouldn't like it much either."

Pushing himself up to stand Sam winced at the twinge in his knee. Great he thought. Just what he didn't need. Ed would be pissed at him for not being one hundred percent for the competition. He walked in a circle testing his knee. It seemed to settle down. Maybe a little ice and a wrap would be in order tonight. It didn't seem to be too bad.

As Jules rode back she noticed Sam walking in a circle. She came to a stop with Daisy trailing behind. Hopping down she went to Sam "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up and put an innocent face on "What?"

Jules put her hands on her hips and cocked her head. Finley couldn't stop the laugh that sneaked out. Boy was Sam in for it. He knew that stance so well.

"Samuel William Braddock what have I told you about hiding injuries?" Jules hurled at him.

Sam breathed deep and let out the breath. Damn Jules was too observant sometimes. "It's nothing Jules. Just a little twinge of my knee. It'll be good. Maybe a little ice tonight."

Jules blew out a frustrated breath "We'll check it at Finley's office. If it is swollen in any way I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Juuuules" Sam drawled out "It's nothing. Really."

Shaking her head "I'll be the judge of that." She brought Daisy over and watched as Sam gingerly mounted the horse. She turned and saw Finley smiling oddly at her. She asked still irritated "What?"

Finley chuckled "Just glad it's not me on the receiving end of your ire Jules. Damn glad." Finley then spurred his horse into a gallop as he called back over his shoulder "Meet me in the office and I'll check Sam's knee."

David set out after his Uncle at the same speed. Sam looked at Jules and said "Do you mind if we walk the horses?" as he shifted in the saddle. He figured his butt was going to be sorer than his knee for a few days.

Relaxing and smiling at Sam she noticed his uncomfortable seat in the saddle. Taking pity she said softly "Yeah. We'll take it slow. You did good for your first time Sam."

Under his breath Sam said "Maybe my last time too. I'm definitely not cut out to be a cowboy."

Jules heard but keep quiet. Poor Sam was gonna be saddle sore. Tonight she would have to help him by giving him a nice deep massage. She shifted in the saddle and thought she just might need one too. It had been a long time since she had been in a saddle.

* * *

 _ **Finley's Veterinary Office**_

Finley finished wrapping Sam's knee as a precaution. The swelling was slight but Finley was aghast at the bruising and was sure Sam was just playing things down. Both assured him that Sam just bruised vividly. Jules had relented on making him see a doctor when Finley suggested to just ice it tonight.

Jules hugged Finley and said "Thank you for checking Sam."

Finley looked at Jules and then at Sam and stated "I'm just glad I could help. Sam are you sure you don't want some OTC pain reliever?"

Sam snorted like a horse and said "Neigh."

Jules burst out laughing "Sam you goofball."

Grinning he said "What? I'm on a vet's table here." Sam grabbed his jeans and slid into them. They were a little snug around the knee now but not too bad. He slipped into his boots and sat in the chair to tie them.

Finley hugged Jules again and said "I'm so glad we worked things out. If you have time before you leave town I'd love for you to meet Wendy and my daughter Shannon."

"I'll try. We have seminars beginning tomorrow and then the competition begins the day after that" Jules responded.

"Speaking of the competition I'm gonna come and watch. I want to see you in action Jules" Finley shared.

The three of them walked to the truck and Finley shook Sam's hand again then remarked "I can see my Jules is in good hands. It was nice to meet you Sam. Thank you again for saving David."

Sam responded "It was a pleasure to meet you to Finley." Then he used Finley's words back at him "I'm just glad I could help."

Jules hugged Finley once more then hopped into the driver's side "Maybe after I meet with Brayden we might be able to arrange dinner one night. I'd like to meet all of your guy's wives and my nieces and nephews. I'll be in touch."

Finley waved as they drove away. He put his hand over his heart. His heart was restored. The empty hole that had eaten at him for over a decade was filled by that first hug Jules had given him. Everything else was icing on the cake. He whistled as he headed back to the stables to check on the newborn colt.

.


	7. Nick's Bad Seed, Jules' & Patrick's Pain

**Nick's Bad Seed, Jules' & Patrick's Pain **

* * *

_**Hotel Lobby**_

Nick was finishing checking in yet another SWAT team. This had been the busiest this here fine hotel had been in ages. Too bad Sidney had taken sick. He did not relish workin' so much at his age but when there was a job to do he did it. He could not leave his grandson high and dry. He had raised that youngan since he was thirteen when his ma and pa had died.

He still missed his son Dwayne. He was a good man and that lady he married was the bee knees. Sidney made him proud too. He and his wife Bonnie had worked every day of their lives trying ta make a good life for their children. Bonnie had passed last year leaving the whole of the runin' of this here fine hotel to Sidney. It would've been nice if Bruce had bothered to help his father but the boy couldn't be bothered.

Nick thought that Sidney's girls turned out wonderful. Sweet as Lucy's cinnamon rolls. Both had moved away with their husbands. But that boy of his. Dang nab it that boy wasn right. Bruce had more than one screw loose.

That there boy was a bad one, the black sheep of the family. When that boy was in high school he overheard him a braggin' and a boastin' about immoral and downright sickin' things. Forcing himself on a poor girl. The way that boy talked made him sick. He would've turned the boy in but there wasn't no proof of what he'd done and he'd never heard the girl's name.

He was pleased as punch when Sidney told him Bruce had joined the Army. The Army would straighten him out he thought. It didn't. Ain't no enuf white wash that would clean that boy. Made him sick ta think Bruce could fool everyone around him. How'd he managed ta get hired as a copper was beyond his minds figuring. He wished the boy had never have come back.

Nick saw the group he checked in this mornin' comin' outta the elevators. The one with the painted nails came forward while the other three hung back chatting. When he stopped at the desk Nick noticed the nails were clear now. Must be puttin' on a show for all the other coppers.

Wordy smiled at the old coot. He and Spike told Greg and Ed about their encounter with the man. Ed and Greg told them about theirs and what happened with Jules and Sam. All four of them had a good laugh before they all took a short nap. They were headed out to get something to eat for lunch and wanted a close recommendation.

Nick asked "What'da ya need?"

Wordy asked "Are there any good places for lunch close by?"

Nick was about to answer when another man enter the hotel. He smiled. Now there was a good boy. So thoughtful and caring to come home ta take care of his ailing ma. Poor Mrs. Morgan. The Morgan's had lived next door to Sidney and Bonnie for ages. They had kids later in life and it was good ta see their kids steppin' up to help out.

How that boy ever was friends with Bruce he never knew. Steve must've wised up cause those two didn't much hang out with each other in high school when Bruce started really going downhill. He heard from from Sidney who heard from Bonnie that her boy was a paramedic in Toronto. That boy always did take care of others.

Steve walked into the hotel and saw Wordy at the desk with Old Nick as everyone called him. He grinned. There wasn't a more tough, crusty, judgmental or out spoken old man in town. He never held back what he thought. Old Nick loved to gossip and he got thing so wrong sometimes. But mostly he was harmless.

He wondered why he was manning the reception desk. Being in his late nineties or early hundreds, no one really knew exactly how old he was, he was still a heartily old man. Old Nick had one of the strongest work ethics he'd ever seen. He remembered as a kid Old Nick told him that not working was just downright dumb. The almighty had given him a strong back, two fine legs and good hands. That it would be wasteful and wrong not ta use what the lord had given him ta do useful work. That idle hands were the devils playthings.

Old Nick would probably live forever at this point Steve thought. The old man was to cantankerous to die. He recalled now that his mom has said that Bruce's mother had died last year. Maybe he was helping out Bruce's father with all the SWAT teams in town.

Steve trotted over and with a grin said "Wordy good to see you man. I just learned about the SWAT competition. I saw Team One was going to be part of it. I was just coming to see if they all had checked in yet. What are you doing here?"

Wordy couldn't help the chuckle that emitted thinking about checking in but said "Steve? Wow didn't expect to see anyone we knew here. Yeah we are all here. Sam and Jules checked in yesterday. The rest of us got here this morning. I'm covering for Raf."

"I heard he got a few broken ribs. Sorry Raf will miss out but I bet the rest of Team One is glad you are here" Steve said.

"Not half as glad as I am. Will be fun to work with them again. We were just heading out to get some lunch. Can you suggest any place?" Wordy asked.

Steve answered "Well there's always Adela's place"

Wordy said "We are meeting up with Jules and Sam later for dinner at Adela's. Any place else?"

Steve looked at Nick and asked "Is Frank's deli still open?"

Nick couldn't believe that Steve would associate with the likes of this man and answered "Yep." Then added "Your ma's not gonna like hearing you associate with such folks."

Steve looked confused and said "You mean police officers?"

Grousing Nick said "No ya youngan' I means immorals. alcoholics shacking up unmarried girls and playin' with toys with more guys, guys with guys with girly painted nails. You should be more careful whom ya are seen with. Gonna tarnish your reputation."

Still totally confused Steve looked at Wordy. He saw Wordy trying to hold back a laugh.

Spike had come up to them wondering what was taking so long. He was starving. He overheard and had no qualms telling it like it was. He looked to Steve and said with humor in his voice "Sam's an alcoholic Casanova and Jules is a Jezebel shacking up unmarried." He slung his arm over Wordy's shoulder "Me and Wordy are lovers and Ed has toys he wants Jules to play with. Oh and Sam can play with them too."

Stunned Steve stared at Spike "Geez what the hell happened?"

Spike laughed "If you want to join us for lunch I'll tell you all about it. By the way what are you doing here? They didn't send a paramedic to take care of us did they?"

Shaking his head no Steve responded "No they didn't but with the trouble that seems to find Team One that would have probably been a good idea. They would have sent Jim though and not me. He's the Sam specialist. I'm here helping my mom for a few weeks. I'll take you up on that offer for lunch."

The turning to Nick he said "Nick you have them all wrong. Team One are some of the best men and the best woman I know. All straight as arrows. You should remember Jules Callaghan. She dated Bruce in high school."

Nick looked at the men then back to Steve and his only comment was "Shackin' up unmarried is a sin." He turned and headed to the coffee pot to get another pot started for guests. He mused as he worked, Jules Callaghan, that name did seem familiar. Ah right Patrick and Kaitlin Callaghan's little girl. She was such a pretty little thing with a smile like a sunflower, all bright and sunny.

Steve said "Let's check out Frank's deli. It's close by I'll show you the way." The team and Steve headed out.

Nick made it back to the desk and checked in yet another team. He sat down in the chair he brought behind the desk for taking short spells of rest. He was nodding off when someone pounded incessantly on the little bell at the desk. Nick looked up and was displeased.

Without getting up Nick groused out "What'da want?"

Bruce looked at the crabby old man. He was always such a righteous, irritating old man that didn't know when to shut his mouth. "I need information Gramps."

Lifting his old bones from the chair Nick stared at Bruce "What kina information? You knows this here is a fine hotel. We don't be giving out information on our guests."

"It's police business. I'm in charge of the security for this competition. I need to know which rooms the gear is stored in. I need to assign men to guard the rooms" Bruce said.

He had been following Sam and Jules around since he saw them in the ice cream shop. This morning as he watched Jules interact with the two bald men he had figured out she was on one of the SWAT team. That rankled him. Then he saw Sam join them and realized they must be on the same team.

A little discrete investigation revealed that they were on Team One from the Toronto SRU. There were so many things that pissed him off. Jules was on an elite SWAT team. He thought she probably slept her way into the position. I mean hell there was no way she earned it. She was just a little woman.

Then there was Braddock. Not only did he ruin his chance at getting into Special Forces he was now on an elite SWAT team. And then he was marrying Jules. What about non-fraternization rules.

Bruce was a police officer, he knew teammates could not date. So Braddock was probably getting special treatment again. Just like when he was too young to try out for Special Forces but his daddy pulled some strings.

A plan had begun to form in his mind. He was going to make sure that Sam looked like an ass and was shown for the incompetent idiot it was. And maybe, just maybe he could eliminate him completely. But he needed access to the team's gear to make that happen.

He had already sat in on a security planning session with his Sergeant. He had gotten himself assigned as the lead on the security detail for the competition. He had an overview of the types of competitions that would be taking place. If he was lucky he could snag a set of the detailed plans that showed which teams were facing each other and the individual and head to head competitions.

Bruce had an idea how to get those plans. He knew the Commander in charge of the competition was having dinner with his Captain tonight. He would be able to slip into his room and get those plans. He just needed to know what room the Commander was in.

"Oh and I also need to know what room is assigned to each member of the competition and Commander Maddox" Bruce added.

Nick eye him warily "You be havin' a warrant for that information?"

"Gramps I don't need a warrant for that information. Like I told you. I'm head of security for the competition. These SWAT teams have some expensive and deadly gear. It is my job to see that it stays out of unwanted hands. Now give me the information or I come back there and get myself" Bruce ordered menacingly. This old man, even if he was his great grandfather was not going to stop him from getting what he wanted this time.

Old Nick thought bad seed. That boy was a really bad seed. He pulled up the records and printed them out. He handed them over and said "Ya better not be up ta no good ya hear me boy. I knows about ya. The devils in ya boy. How ya came in ta this family I reckon I'lls never figures out. Ya broughts enuf shame ta this family. We don't need no mor from the likes of ya."

Bruce sneered at him and said "Old man just die already."

He turned and strode out of the hotel. Bruce knew he'd have to be careful at the hotel now. The old man was ancient but he was a busy body and watched things like a hawk. He couldn't wait for him to die and his dad too. Then he would inherit this rat-trap of a hotel and he would sell it off and be rid of it forever.

* * *

 _ **Police Park**_

Sam was stretched out under the shade of trees. He and Jules had decided to have a picnic lunch in the park she was going to meet with Brayden in.

They had stopped at a local market and picked up food from the deli. They had picked up a cheap blanket so they could sit under the trees instead of a picnic table. Jules had insisted on getting several instant ice packs. He now had one over his knee.

Jules had her head on Sam's chest listening to his heart beat. His fall from the horse had scared her. But as usual Sam was tough and had even managed to keep David from harm. The swelling wasn't too bad but she insisted on the ice. Icing it now would prevent further swelling and would help his knee in the competition.

"So what type of scenarios do you think they might have Jules?" Sam asked and then took another bite of his sandwich.

Lean up on her elbows so she could see Sam's face she said "Spike's hoping for a bomb one. I heard him making plans to bring Babycakes."

Sam grinned "So Spike brought his girlfriend too."

Jules chuckled lightly "Or his toy. Wonder what the old man at the desk would say about that? I suppose we will all be given a similar scenario. Most likely some head to head drills. They tend to get creative with some competitions."

"Creative will be good. Me I'm looking to shine in negotiations" Sam joked.

Jules grinned "You'd win if it was okay to call the subjects jackass."

"Never gonna let that go are ya?" Sam said laughing.

Jules responded "Never. You were so frustrated with Lou. I thought you were gonna storm off and leave. Glad you didn't. Glad you stuck it out when we were being so awful to you."

Sam pulled Jules down to him and kissed her soundly. Then he said "So am I. I've got the best chosen family a man could ever have. You all have been there for me so many times."

Jules kissed him back softly and then said "Right back at you. You have been there for all of us too. And I agree we have the best chosen family ever."

She laid her head back on his chest and relaxed. They had another hour before Brayden would show up. She wondered how Brayden would behave.

Then she began to think about her father. Out of the blue she said "You know I used to think my dad hung the moon and stars just for me. He was so strong and I looked up to him. When we camped and he taught us to use guns he would tell us about his time as a cop. I was proud of him. I didn't understand why he reacted so badly when I told him I was joining the RCMP."

"From what I've learned from Aidan, Keagan and Finley those stories were told to us not to brag. He told those stories to us to warn us of the life of a cop. The problem though is I always saw the positive side of his stories. He saw all the death and devastation. All the ruined lives and heartbreak. I saw all the people he helped. All the lives he made better just be being there when someone needed him."

"I wanted to be like him. After my mom died things changed though. The man I knew as my father changed …" Jules trailed off in thought.

Sam said insightfully "Maybe like how Sara's death changed me?"

Jules popped her head up and looked into Sam's eyes. They locked eyes for a long time as Sam's words rolled around in her head. Jules allowed the possibility to sink in. Had she ever listened to her father when she told him of her decision? No. She had been headstrong and bucked when he objected. She never sought to understand why he objected. She assumed she knew why.

Sam brushed her hair back lightly "Maybe consider talking to him."

Jules broke eye contact and lowered her eyes then said painfully "Or actually listen to him and try to understand his position."

Pulling her closed Sam held her and lightly rubbed her back silently comforting Jules. He had seen the hurt and regret in her eyes and heard the pain in her voice. He understood the pain of reconnecting. Of looking at past events and seeing where you had misinterpreted something. Seeing the pain you caused others because you could not or would not listen. It was not an easy thing to do. Sometimes it hurt worse than physical pain and sucked all the air from your lungs.

He knew that kind of pain all too well. For six years he thought his father was doing everything in his power to kill him. If he had only once requested a meeting with his father to confront him all those years would not have been wasted. If once he had written a letter to his father asking why he kept being assigned to units when the others were down. If only once he had written to his mother and told her he never had a break. If only once as a child he could have cried in front of them and shared his pain.

But none of that had happened. It was a path that was never walked. It took an extraordinary event to bring him back to his family. And even then it was not easy going. It took work and they hit snags. Some he truly regretted like throwing his father to the ground in his study. But it was worth it in the end.

Sam knew he would be here for her to soothe Jules the best he could. But he also knew he could not take the pain away. That was something she had to work through on her own. He hoped that her father was willing to go through the pain with her and mend their relationship.

* * *

 _ **Callaghan Farm**_

Patrick finished making his sandwich and pouring a cup of coffee. Brayden had taken off for the afternoon. He was not forthcoming with where he was going. Brayden only gave him a vague answer that he had something important to do.

Bayleigh, Cyndi and Zed were out too. He liked that Brayden chose to live in the house with his family. One day all this would be his. He had moved back in after his divorce from Sheena when she got everything with his name on it including the house he bought. Patrick was glad Brayden chose to stay when he married Bayleigh. The house had been too quiet with all the kids grown and gone.

But with everyone out for the afternoon the house was quiet again. A quiet house was too painful. Every time it was quiet his mind would conjure up memories of the past. He longed for the days of laughter that filled the house when all the kids were young. Before Kaitlin got ill. Before Kaitlin died. Before he lost his little girl.

Patrick picked up his plate and coffee and headed into the den. He set them on the desk and sat down. He took a bite of his sandwich and then turned on the computer. Leaning back and looking around the room while it booted up, it was an ancient computer. Aidan was forever telling him he needed a new one but he figured why spend the money when this one worked just fine.

His eyes clouded as usual when he looked at all the pictures of his family on the wall. Family was important. But he lost sight of that so many years ago. He did something he had no idea how to fix. He deserved the pain that he felt almost every day because of his actions.

He took a sip of coffee and opened the site with community news. He read the weather report, several news stories and then came across the events section. His eyes scanned the article on the SWAT competition. It was taking place over the next week. The article listed the places that would be involved so locals could either come to watch or avoid the areas due to likely higher traffic and detours.

Patrick clicked the link that said 'see the five best SWAT teams in the country'. He perused through the first three teams from Vancouver, Winnipeg and Montreal. When Patrick came to the fourth team competing he almost dropped his coffee cup. Team One from Toronto. Setting down his cup with shaky hands he looked at the team photo.

His Jules. His precious wild child was going to be here. Patrick's hand shook as his index finger stroked her hair in the picture. He accessed a hidden password protected file on his computer. He had created it a two years ago wanting desperately to have his daughter back but not knowing how to go about it. He typed in his password 'ferocious'. He was alone and would not be disturbed for the afternoon. He could spend time with Jules.

He got the idea for creating the file when Aidan had scanned in all the old family photos several years ago. Patrick had pretended not to know too much about how to operate a computer but he had read several of Aidan's books and created this hidden file. He had taken the photos that Aidan had scanned and sorted out all of the ones with Jules in them and copied it to this file. Then he had searched for and read Toronto news sites looking for news of Jules and Team One activities. He copied all those and added them to the file too.

The news was infrequent but he found some. Like when she was awarded the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year. There was all the hubbub about a teammate being accused of assault and his subsequent exoneration. That man was impressive. The name had sounded familiar but he had difficulty placing it. There was that horrible mass shooting by the woman that was mad at the pharmaceutical company for giving her husband something that killed him.

But the two that broke his heart into millions of pieces were the ones were Jules nearly died. The photo that scared him the most was the one that someone had taken with a long-range lens of Jules hanging off the side of a mall holding a teenage girl. Jules had saved that girl's life that day the article had said. His heart clenched whenever he looked at that photo.

His heart shattered every time he read about her getting shot. There were no photos with that one. But he clearly recalled the call from her Sergeant. He was shamed by his reaction. Every wall he had built up to protect himself from pain walled him off completely that day.

He had been cold to the Sergeant. He never told the boys she was injured either. If he didn't acknowledge it then it didn't happen. But it had, no amount of ignoring the fact made it not reality and he was so ashamed he was not there for her then.

When he looked at the one of her accepting the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year award his heart swelled with pride. But it was his own damned pride that kept him from reaching out to her. He had made a series of horrible decisions.

He had lost Jules through his appalling actions. He had shut out his daughter because he was afraid to feel more pain. It was cowardly and despicable and he did not know how to own up to that.

It all started with Kaitlin's death. Her dying was nearly his death. When the melanoma cancer, her third, took her after she had successful fought the thyroid and breast cancer he was devastated. He could not feel more pain. He walled himself off from his five children emotionally.

He became distant, mean and authoritative. Without truly meaning to, Patrick place demands on his sons that should not have been their burdens. Jules was only thirteen when Kaitlin died. Her brothers took over the raising of her for the most part.

It was hard to look at Jules because every day she grew to look more and more like Kaitlin. Every time he looked at Jules he was reminded of what he had lost. His soul mate. He had lost the woman that was the better half of them. The woman that made him a better man. The woman he did not want to live without. And Jules reminded him every day of that.

When Jules was a seventeen he realized what he had done. He had pushed all his children away in his anger at cancer and grief at the loss of Kaitlin. He tried to mend fences but they were resistant. That made him push harder and demand they do as he said. It was wrong, so wrong. But the damage was done.

Then Jules told him after graduation that she was joining the RCMP. He had over reacted at the time. He had finally turned a corner where looking at Jules was a pleasant reminder and brought good memories of Kaitlin to mind. But her decision to join the police was about to take Jules away from him too.

All he could see was the young female officer dead on the plaza when the sniper was shooting that horrible day. So many dead and he could do nothing about it. He never wanted his kids to become cops. He told them stories of his time as an officer to warn them away from the life. It was a painful kind of life so fraught with danger.

How his only daughter could choose that kind of life? For years he thought it was to spite him. To pay him back for the years of neglect and harshness after her mother died. He had demanded that she not join. When that didn't work he gave her an ultimatum. Choose between the family or being a cop.

When she walked out saying that she could make a difference being a cop his heart had imploded. How could she hurt him this way? Did she not hear what he had told her about the life of a cop? Did she not know he could not live if he lost her?

Jules had been so headstrong he should have seen what her reaction would be. Telling that girl she could not do something was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. It was a challenge. She never backed down from a challenge. Much like him.

Patrick looked at the team photo. Jules was beautiful and still delicate looking. But in her eyes he saw strength and fire. She was the mix of him and Kaitlin. Jules had his strength and hardheadedness and Kaitlin's soft beauty. He looked up at the wall of a picture of the family when Kaitlin was about Jules age now. They were so alike, so very alike.

He missed them both so much. Turning to the picture of Kaitlin on his desk he said aloud "Katie dear what should I do? Please help me. Help me find a way to atone for my errors. Please help me. I want my wild child back."

Hearing the door open Patrick quickly closed the file. In his haste he knocked over the coffee cup and the contents spilled onto the computer. He watched in shocked silence as the computer seized and then died.

Aidan called out "Dad you here?"

Patrick answered "In the den."

Aidan came in and saw his father staring at the ancient computer. He asked "Did it finally give up the ghost?"

Patrick could only think of all the pictures he had lost of Jules. His file was gone now just like his Jules. He looked up at Aidan and covered his emotions. Men did not share emotions and said "Well a cup of coffee done killed it."

Coming further into the room and around the desk Aidan looked at the computer "Yep its's dead. If you want I might be able to retrieve your files from the hard drive and transfer them onto a new computer for you."

"You can do that?" Patrick asked. Maybe there was hope he didn't lose his Jules file.

Nodding Aidan answered "I can certainly try. I know Brayden keeps all the farm files and finances on there. I have some time this afternoon. How about we go to the computer store and I show you what's out there and you can decide what you want."

Patrick agreed. He would need to get a new computer quickly. Brayden would not like to be without his files for long. As the two headed out he grabbed his sandwich and asked "What brought you by today Aidan."

Aidan answered "I wanted to grab that old photo album. The one Bayleigh found in the attic. I thought I'd scan in those photos too."

"I'll get it for you when we get back. I like having all those photos on the computer. Maybe I've get one of those memory card thingys for that digital photo frame you gave me for Christmas. We could finally set that up too" Patrick said.

Bringing dad into the twenty first century was slow going but he was making progress. Aidan smiled "Sure we can do that."

Aidan fought hard not to tell his dad that Jules was in town and that she was engaged. He so wanted too but he had promised Jules not to say anything to any of the family until after she met with each of the brothers. In fact it was because she was here that he wanted that old photo album. He had flipped through it several months ago when Bayleigh found it.

It contained photos from the last family camping trip. Their week in Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan was full of fond memories. It was the last time Mom was healthy enough to come camping with them. Sure they had camped after that but it was never quite as good as that trip with all of them. He thought Jules might like to have a copy of those photos along with the other ones he was making for her.


	8. Tease Spike, Like Mom, Brayden's Tears

**Tease Spike, So Like Mom, Brayden's Tears**

* * *

 ** _Hotel Lobby_**

Ed, Greg, Wordy and Spike headed back into the hotel lobby after a relaxing lunch. Steve had laughed so hard when Spike explained what happened. Then he explained about Old Nick. Based on that the guys had decided to get a peace offering. Steve had said Old Nick was fond of black licorice. Greg was elected spokesman.

The four approached the desk and noticed that Old Nick was asleep in the chair behind the desk. None of them wanted to wake the old man. Instead Greg used the pad of paper at the desk to write a small note and attached it to the tin of black licorice. They left it there for Nick to find when he woke up.

As they were turning to leave a delivery man came in. He headed to the desk. Spike intercepted the man seeing the name of the company that was hired to ship Babycakes here.

Spike asked "Delivery for Scarlatti?"

The man nodded "Yes. How'd you guess?"

"I'm Scarlatti" He pulled out his id and showed it to the delivery man. "You took special care of her didn't you?"

"Her?" he queried.

Ed chuckled "Never mind. Just bring in the package."

Spike and Wordy followed the man out and helped uncrate Babycakes. Spike maneuvered her into the lobby and back to the elevator. Wordy, Greg and Ed all followed. They got off on the second floor. It was the floor all the teams were assigned room specifically for their use for planning sessions and storage of their gear.

Wordy pulled out a chair at the table and looked at the packet that had been placed there. He opened it. "This sounds like fun. One of the competitions will be hand to hand combat on a log over a mud pit."

Ed came up behind him and looked over his shoulder "Rappelling, shoot house team competition, range head to head and team scores. Interesting two on two shoot house competition."

Spike put down Babycakes controls and asked with anticipation in his voice "Any bomb scenarios?"

Ed teased "No. Sorry Spike your girlfriend doesn't get to compete with you."

Spike plopped onto the small couch "Darn. I was hoping."

Greg who glanced at the sheet grinned. He saw paperwork he and Ed needed to fill out. He said "Ed who do you think we should assign to competition three?"

Ed grinned "Not sure who would be best. It's a head to head competition. We want to win so I need to choose the right team member. What do you think Wordy?"

Wordy laughed "Maybe Sam. He's had some experience with it. Don't think you or I would be the best. Talking won't work in that either so the Boss and Jules are out."

Spike stretched out on the couch and asked "What is competition three?"

"Oh nothing you would be interested in Spike" Ed teased.

Wordy agreed "No not at all."

"Come on guys what is it?" Spike asked getting up and heading to the table realizing he wouldn't get a straight answer. He got to the table and looked at the sheet.

In an excited voice he raced over to Babycakes "You and me baby were gonna ace competition three. I knew there was a reason to bring you along."

Greg chuckled "I guess Spike is interested in the bomb competition after all."

Ed said "You could have fooled me. He's so dour."

Wordy added "No excitement at all."

Spike looked at them all and laughed "Just you wait. I'll find a way to get you all back."

Ed and Greg both took a seat and started contemplating who to assign to which competitions. Ed asked Greg "When is this due? I'd like to ask Sam and Jules their preferences on some of these."

Greg said "I'll find out in about an hour. The Sergeants are meeting to go over the rules, locations and scenarios. I'm sure we have at least until noon tomorrow. Why don't you pencil in who you think best then we can all discuss at dinner tonight and make any adjustments."

"Sounds good" Ed responded and started with competition three writing in Spike's name.

Spike nudged Wordy "Come help me with the weapons inventory. We need to make sure the blank round clips are full for the MILES gear." Spike unlocked the weapons travel cases and they began to check things over.

* * *

 ** _Police Park – Parking Area_**

Brayden parked his truck and turned it off. He checked the clock and sighed. He had fifteen minutes to kill before meeting Jules. Police Park had always been a happy place for the family. Sunday picnics in the park had been something their mother liked to do. She loved camping and the outdoors but her health in the last five years of her life had prevented her from going with them most of the time.

Their last and best trip was to Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan. That was a week in heaven even if they lost the shooting competition to those boys. Thinking back on it that was when they had seen that Jules was a damned good markswoman. She had bested them all. It hurt his pride for a bit but it was fun to watch Keagan and Finley's reactions.

Brayden chuckled. God they were fit to be tied. Those two sputtered around like mad hens looking for their stolen eggs when Jules beat them.

His eyes landed on the Police Park sign. How ironic that the place with so many happy family memories was named for the one thing that tore them all apart 'police'. He should have seen Jules's interest growing in becoming a police officer. But he didn't.

Over the years he had tried to pinpoint when her decision was made but realized it was not one grand momentous thing. It was a series of things. First and foremost it began with Jules's nature. Her desire to help others.

Everyone always said she took after dad but in his eyes the root of who Jules is was more like their mother. Maybe it was because he was the oldest and had a close relationship with his mom that he saw it so clearly now. Jules at her center was soft and caring. She had a delicateness about her that went beyond just her looks.

Of course she also had a steel core and fierce determination too. That's what most people saw. That's what he had seen for so long too until he had started really looking at himself and why he had shunned Jules. It's why everyone believed Jules was more like Dad. But he knew different now.

For several years now he had suspected that Dad knew this too. He suspected that Dad saw who Jules was and wanted to protect her like he did their mom. Brayden didn't see it back then but he saw it now. Maybe subconsciously he had seen it back then and had wanted to protect her as he always did.

But that had backfired so badly. Not only did he not protect her he had hurt her beyond measure. He had come to the conclusion that regardless of what caused him to stand with their father and shun her it was wrong. So very, very wrong. Brayden understood that Jules may never be able to forgive him.

He sent up a silent prayer that Jules's caring capacity, so like their mom's, was big enough to forgive him. To forgive all of them. They had all seen the errors of their decisions.

Checking the time again he opened the door and got out. Brayden took a deep breath and slowly released it.

As he headed towards the place that the family picnicked so often, under the shade of the trees, he saw a blonde man headed towards the parking area. He was carrying a blanket towards a truck and favoring a knee as he walked. Their eyes met for a moment as he approached the truck parked next to his.

The man grinned and nodded at him then turned to open the truck door. There was a flash of recognition in that instant. Something about that man was so familiar. He could swear he had seen that lopsided grin and those striking blue eyes before. But try as he might he just could not place it.

Sam put the blanket in the truck. Jules's brother Brayden should be here soon. He wondered if the man he just past was him. He looked similar to Keagan and Finley. Aidan was built differently. More like Jules.

He was about to close the door of the truck when his phone rang. Sam looked at the caller id and it was Natalie. He smiled and leaned on the truck to answer her call. Talking to Nat would distract him. Jules wanted to meet Brayden alone. He respected what she wanted to do but worried for her too. Sam said "Hey Nat. How ya doing?"

* * *

 ** _Callaghan Farm_**

Aidan was working on transferring files onto Dad's new computer. He was checking each one to make sure it was not corrupted. He ran across a hidden file named Jules.

Who put a hidden file on his dad's computer? Could Brayden have a hidden file on Jules? Aidan tried opening it and found it was password protected.

He really shouldn't snoop but with meeting with Jules yesterday it had him too curious. He tried a few passwords. None worked. He decided to try one more. It didn't work. He took it as a sign he should not pry. He simply transferred the file.

Patrick came in with an album "Here's what you were looking for. How's the file transfer coming?"

Aidan took the photo album and started thumbing through it. He answered "So far so good. Keep your fingers crossed they all transfer."

He smiled as he looked at the family photos. He continued to flip through and saw one of Jules laying on the ground with a little boy looking through a scope.

"Hey Dad, who is that little blonde boy with Jules?" Aidan asked.

Patrick looked down at the photo and smiled. "The boy could sure shoot. You remember the competition you had?"

Shaking his head no Aidan said "No what competition?"

Sitting on the edge of the desk he said "Your sister pushed that little boy off a log. He landed in quicksand. The boys with him were fighting mad that your sister did that. To smooth things over we decided to have a shooting contest. You all were neck in neck. That boy won the competition. He had an eye on him. Never missed a single shot. Taught your sister to use a scope that day."

"What was his name?" Aidan asked.

Patrick laughed "Never knew his real name. They were all using code names. I think it was Q something." Patrick thought a moment "Quill I think. You gave all your brothers and your sister x-men names if I recall."

Aidan laughed "I was so into them back then. Still have the comics tucked away somewhere."

He flipped a page and found one of his mom and Jules together. "My god they look so alike. Jules is so beautiful like Mom."

Patrick asked "Have you seen her?"

Surprised Aidan said "What?" as he tried to figure out what to really say.

"Her picture. On the community news site telling about the SWAT competition. Have you seen it?" Patrick asked.

Aidan breathed a sigh of relief "Yeah. Don't you agree they look a lot alike?"

Patrick nodded "Yes they do." He stood and headed for the kitchen "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah I'm good" Aidan answered. He was good. Jules had forgiven him. After he had calmed down from her announcement that she was getting married they had a long talk. She had forgiven him.

Aidan watched his father head to the kitchen. He wondered how things went with Keagan and Finley. She would be meeting with Brayden right now. He hoped it went well with all his brothers. If it did then it would be time to begin working on their dad. It was something they all should have done long ago. Maybe they could talk Dad into going to the SWAT competition with them to watch Jules in action.

He decided to call the guys tonight and see if they could do that.

* * *

 ** _Police Park – Picnic Area_**

Jules saw Brayden approach as she sat under the trees the family had called their special spot. She stood and brushed off her jeans. She had asked Sam to take the things back to the truck because she wanted to meet with Brayden alone first.

Meeting Brayden was going to be the toughest of all. That's why she saved him for last. Brayden was more than a big brother. For years he had been her surrogate Dad. When their Dad had disengaged from them all after Mom died it was Brayden she went to first for guidance and advice. He was the one her boyfriends had to meet if she was serious about them.

She still remembered Bruce's meeting with Brayden. He had taken an instant dislike to Bruce. She wished she had listened to him at the time. Wished she had seen what Brayden saw. But she was a stupid, naïve young girl too green in the ways of the world to see beyond the surface.

Jules had been giddy at the thought that the good looking, popular guy that every girl at the high school dreamed of dating had picked her. She had only turned sixteen and was a junior. To have a boy, who was almost eighteen and a senior, interested in her was very exciting. It made her feel special.

A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled doodling in her notebook Julianna Nealy, Mrs. Nealy and Jules and Bruce true love always. Her stomach rolled at the thought of how wrong she had been about his character. How so very wrong.

Bruce had constantly badgered her to have sex with him. She had refused his advances many times. She wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. Call it old fashioned but when she was sixteen she wanted to save that part of a relationship for marriage.

The last time he had tried to get into her pants Bruce had been very aggressive. She had to knee him in the balls to get him to stop. Bruce called her a cold bitch and a bunch of other not so nice things and slapped her face.

She punched him in the stomach and said "You try that again and you'll regret it. We're done. I wouldn't go out with you again if you were the last man on earth." No one hit her and got away with it.

As she was stomping away Bruce yelled at her "We're over when I say we are over. You are mine. You'll come crawling back to me begging me to fuck you."

That next week was terrible. Bruce swung from trying to woo her with flowers and candy to ranting and raving at her that she would never find anyone as good as him. Finally, at school one day, Bruce very publically dumped her by kissing another girl then saying cruel things. She had said nothing because she was already done with him. She simply turned and walked away.

Aidan and a bunch of his friends had witnessed it. Aidan ran and caught up with her and saw her tears of relief. Bruce would finally leave her the hell alone if he had another girl. But Aidan misinterpreted her tears. He thought she was crying because Bruce dumped her. She couldn't explain the real reason or her brothers would do something stupid, like beat up Bruce.

Bruce was a minor and they were all adults. They could go to prison if they beat him up. She would not allow them to risk that for a piece of garbage like Bruce.

Not listening to Brayden had cost her so much. A week later she was attacked and raped on her way home from band practice. She never saw who it was but she had her suspicions. Jules was pretty damned sure it was Bruce. But she could not prove it was him because she had showered and scrubbed herself clean viciously after her dad finished scolding her for being late. She also snuck out that night and burned the clothes she was wearing, not wanting any reminder of what happened.

That attack on her had taken not only her virginity but her sense of security and self-worth. She doubted herself and her judgement of people for so long. After the attack she went wild. Between that and losing her mother a few years earlier she had been a mess. God she wished she had listened to Brayden and dropped Bruce instantly.

Brayden came to a stop in front of Jules. They looked at one another for a long moment. Both afraid to be the first one to speak.

Bowing his head and dropping to his knees Brayden said "Jules I'm begging your forgiveness. I do not deserve it but I so desperately want it." His voice caught and came out rough "What I did was unforgivable. I wish every single day I would have done things differently. I failed you. I hurt you. My decision hurt all of us and tore this family apart. Had I been aware of what my actions would cause, what the result would be I would have never have done it."

"If I could take back what I said and did all those years ago I would not have hurt my little sister so very badly." Looking up with tears in his eyes his gut wrenching painful sorrow clearly visible for her to see Brayden added "I was so wrong. Wrong in so many things. But this was my biggest mistake and I've despaired for so long that I would never get a chance to try and right my wrong. I know I can never erase the pain I caused you but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it."

Jules was stunned to see the emotion and tears displayed openly on Brayden's face. Brayden was a solid rock like her father. He had always ascribed to the notion that men do not share their soft feelings or tears. It was a stupid notion she always felt. But Brayden followed their Dad's lead in that men were supposed to suck it up and keep their tender emotions hidden.

It touched her deeply. Jules reached out and wiped away his tears. Then she sank down to the ground and sat in front of him. Her eyes misted as she watched his tears continue to fall.

Brayden moved from his knees to sit facing Jules. Her soft touch on his face had felt so like their mother's soothing touch. The tears welling in her eyes and pain he saw on her face hurt. He was hurting her again.

Jules choked out "Why?"

He did not have to ask to know what why she was asking. He lowered his eyes a moment gathering his thoughts. He knew she would ask why. He just didn't know until now how he would answer her.

"I was afraid. I had failed to protect you before and you were hurt so badly. You chose a life that would put you at risk. I was so very afraid. I know it's chauvinistic but I felt that you needed protection. You were a woman and therefore the weaker and needed protection. It was my duty to protect you and I failed. I failed so miserably" Brayden rasped out.

Looking up at her, meeting her eyes he continued "I'm ashamed for thinking you were weaker just because you were a woman. I had ample examples as we grew up to know how very wrong I was. But I refused to truly accept them when I heard you wanted to join the RCMP. All I could see at the time was my little sister being put in dangerous situations and getting hurt. I had to stop you."

Shaking his head Brayden confessed haltingly "I thought if I stood with Father … threatened you with being disowned … you would change your mind. That you would see we were right … you needed the protection … that you were not cut out to be … the protector."

Brayden wiped his face on his sleeve. His voice cleared some taking on a calmer smooth cadence "By the time I realized I was so very wrong and my judgement and attitudes sucked it was too late. I had rebuffed all your attempts to reconcile. You had finally washed your hands of us Neanderthals and moved on creating your own life without us."

A pleading look entered his eyes "I wish my judgement had been better. I wish I could have had the same clarity I have now back then. I could have saved us all a great deal of pain. Keagan, Finley and Aidan followed my lead. The four of us together may have helped Father see he was wrong. I've failed you twice so very badly. Allowed you to be hurt beyond measure two times Jules. Can you ever forgive me?"

Jules was a little confused. She had listened and understood Brayden up until the very last. Jules understood lack of judgement and not seeing reality of a situation. She had a brutal learning experience with that when she failed to listen to Brayden.

But what did he mean twice? Jules took his hands in hers and said "You are forgiven. I understand your motivations. I can see you are truly remorseful and were trying to do what you thought best at the time." Jules tilted her head and smiled as she said "Even though you were so wrong."

Brayden smiled at the well-known tilt of her head and her smile. Jules's words of acceptance soothed his battered soul. He squeezed her hands. "Thank you Jules. From the bottom of my heart thank you. I will strive to ensure you do not regret giving me this second chance. I love you so very much. I've missed you for so very long."

Jules saw relief settle in her brother's eyes. Then she asked "What do you mean twice?"

"Twice?" Brayden asked not understanding.

Jules wiped her face and cleared her eyes "You said you failed me twice. Shunning me is one. How else do you think you failed me?"

Brayden swallowed. He had not watched his mouth. None of them ever told her they knew. He needed to come clean to start fresh.

Steeling himself for her reaction Brayden said "I, we, we all failed to protect you from Bruce. I should have done more to protect you from that sick bastard. I'm so sorry he hurt you. I should have let Finley kill him like he wanted too. I had to pull him off of the bastard before he did."

Jules's jaw dropped. Bruce? Her eyes watered as she said shakily "You knew?"

Reaching out and pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, something he had done often when she was little, he said "Yeah. Aidan found out two weeks later when that bastard was bragging to his friends. Aidan told us what he overheard. I could see you were upset that night but Dad laid into you about being late for curfew. You ran to your room and refused to talk to any of us after that."

Shaking badly Jules said haltingly as images of the attack came to mind "I … I …. never knew … who." Tears flooded down her face "I suspected … b … but I … never knew."

His heart breaking Brayden wiped her tears with his thumb he said softly "We wanted more justice for you but had to be satisfied with beating the crap out of him and running him out of town because it would have been a he said she said thing that dragged you through more hurt. It would have gone that way because Bruce had broken up with you the week before so publicly. That bastard would have twisted it to say you were crying rape to get back at him for breaking up with you like he did. There was no evidence to prove what he did to you. How he hurt you."

Tears dripped down Jules face "You beat him up and ran him out of town? I always thought he left to join the Army."

Brayden nodded "Yeah we did. I wanted to tie him naked to the flag pole with the sign around his neck 'I'm a rapist'. But that would just hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you and I failed."

Jules leaned into Brayden. He wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed out "You all risked prison for me. Why?"

"You are worth it. You are our little sister. No one gets away with hurting you. I wish to God I could have protected you then. I wish I had done more. I knew that bastard was no good the first time I met him. I'm so sorry you didn't feel you could come to me for help that night. It hurt to think you did not trust me enough to tell me. I would have been there for you. I would have helped you. You did not have to deal with it alone" Brayden said as tears sprung up in his eyes again.

Then he just had to ask. A question that burned him for years. Brayden quietly asked "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jules cried for some time before she could answer. Brayden simply held her tying to offer comfort. Wishing he could take her pain away.

Finally the pain of finding out and reliving the attack ebbing Jules looked up and met Brayden's eyes. She saw the pain in them with the tears. She could see that her not telling him hurt him deeply. She had to explain in a way that would ease and hopefully erase his pain.

Jules took several steadying breaths then explained "I was in shock. Not that I knew that then but I do now. I just had to wash it away then it wouldn't be true. It wouldn't have happened. I suspected it was Bruce and if I talked to you about it I would have told you that."

"I knew how protective you all were. Remember Quinn and the hair thing. You all beat him up good and that was just over my hair. This was rape. You were all adults. I had to protect you too. I couldn't let you all go to prison for killing him."

Brayden half chuckled "God aren't we a pair. All trying to protect each other and just coming up short."

Jules sat back and dried her eyes. It felt so good to talk to Brayden. She said "Thank you for trying. It means a lot what you four did back then. Thank you for telling me too. I can finally stop wondering who it was. I can close that painful memory for good now. It will no longer haunt me. I'll no longer have to wonder if I'm looking at the man that raped me when I meet someone on the street."

It did feel so good to close that chapter on her life. Jules was ready to move forward. It was time to see how Brayden felt about her choice to be a police officer now.

Smiling Jules asked "I'd like it if you would come watch the SWAT competition."

Brayden saw the spark of fire in her eyes that he so loved in her. Brayden answered "Absolutely. Wouldn't miss it for the world. In fact me, Keagan, Finley and Aidan already planned to come watch. We want to see our little sister kick some ass."

Then with brotherly pride imbued in his words Brayden stated "Jules you have accomplished so much; the first woman on any SWAT team in the county, a sniper, profiler and negotiator. I'm so proud of the woman you are Jules. So strong, confident and caring just like Mom. You made the right choice back then. You do so much good. You make a real difference in people's lives."

Sam sat at a picnic table several hundred yards away. The conversation with Brayden had taken much longer than with her other brothers. He was hoping it was going well. Then he watched as Jules folded into her brother's arms and Brayden held her for a long time.

He was not close enough to see clearly or hear anything but he could see the tender touch of her brother on her face and both wiping their eyes later. Whatever the conversation it must have been very emotional. He smiled when he saw the smile light up Jules face. Four for four. He was so happy for Jules. Now if there was a chance with her dad it would be complete.

Jules and Brayden spent another hour and a half talking before Sam saw Jules stand up. It was time to meet the last brother. Sam wondered what Brayden's reaction would be to the news of their engagement.

After telling Brayden about her life over the many years they were separated Jules said "I have someone I want you to meet." She stood up and looked around finding Sam at the table. Brayden stood up to. Jules took his hand and led him to the table.

Sam stood and watched them approach.

Brayden looked at the man and the same feeling came over him. He looked so familiar. Where had he seen him?

Jules stopped and released Brayden's hand and took ahold of Sam's left. With a huge smile and joy in her voice Jules announced "Sam this is my eldest brother Brayden. Bray this is Sam Braddock my fiancée."

Sam extended his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Brayden."

Brayden looked the man over for another second trying to read him. He grasped the hand firmly and shook it. The grip of the man was firm too. The man met his eyes straight on. "Likewise." Then he added "You look familiar. I know I've seen you somewhere before."

Sam didn't flinch or hesitate "Likely the news reports from a while ago. They splashed my photo a lot when I was accused of assault."

Brayden's eyes narrowed "Assault?"

Jules saw the look and stepped in between them "Brayden it was unfounded. Sam is also one of my team mates. He was protecting himself, his father and another team mate from a deranged man. That man was the one convicted of assault and Sam was cleared."

Sam put his hands on Jules's shoulders and gently squeezed. Quietly he said "It's okay Jules. Brayden was just making sure you were not getting mixed up with the wrong sort. Exactly what I would do for my little sister Nat." He felt her relax. He pulled her back toward him and encircled her in a hug.

To Brayden Sam said "Like I've told your brothers I promise to take good care of Jules. She is special and I love her very much." Then he joked "I'm pretty sure she loves me, not quite sure why though. She could do much better."

Jules elbowed Sam lightly in the ribs "Sam."

"What?" he smiled.

Jules turned to look at him "Say that ever again and you will be on the ground looking up at the sky wondering how the heck you ended up there."

Brayden grinned. He saw the spark between them. It was like he and Bayleigh. He said "Congratulations you two. Looks like you deserve each other."

Then he realized what she said. Teammate? He asked "Doesn't the SRU have non-fraternization rules for teammates?"

Sam grinned and joked "They do but Jules here is a bad influence and coerced me into breaking them. Good thing the Chief and Commander like us."

Jules laughed "You were the one begging me to go for a burrito and a beer for months. You were the one that kissed me outside the Royal York hotel."

Laughing Sam said "Yeah but I had to do that. I fell for you hard the day you drew your gun on me. I was trapped in quicksand and you were my lifeline."

Brayden had another flash from long ago. Holding tightly to a little boy in quicksand; a little boy that bested them all in shooting. Those blue eyes. No it couldn't be.


	9. Links Almost Made & Kisses and Playtime

**Links Almost Made & Kisses and Playtime**

* * *

 _ **Police Park – Picnic Area**_

Brayden was about to ask Sam if he ever camped in Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan but his phone rang and the id said it was Bayleigh. He answered "Hello darling. What's up?"

 _[Bayleigh's voice was a mix of frantic and frustration "Brayden I need you. Zed's crying for you again. Please can you get to the pediatrician's office quickly? Zed fell off the monkey bars and cut his head. He is okay except he needs a few stitches. But he won't let the doctor near him without screaming for you."]_

"On my way. Let Zed know Daddy will be there in five minutes" Brayden answered. Looking at Jules he said "I have to go. Zed got hurt and needs stitches."

Jules asked with concern "Is he okay?"

Brayden grinned "Yeah he's a tough little dude. But he's going through a phase that when he is hurt he only wants me. It's driving Bayleigh batty because Zed is quite active and somewhat accident prone. That little dude doesn't know his limits. Constantly pushing against them. Reminds me of you when you were four Jules."

He wrapped Jules in a hug and said "Let us know when and where you are competing and we will all be there. Love ya sis. Gotta run though."

Jules hugged Brayden back and responded "Love you too Bray. I'll send you the details." Then she watched as Brayden raced to the parking area.

Sam sat back down at the table "I'm glad that went well Jules."

Jules sat down "It was like debriding a wound, painful but necessary. We both will heal now. I understand his motivations. I understand so much more now about them all. I'm glad I talked to all of them." Jules sighed.

Taking her hands in his Sam could see something was bothering her. Sam assumed it probably had to do with her dad. So he offered "I'm listening if you want to talk about it."

With a heavy sigh Jules moved so she was leaning into Sam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and waited. Secure in his arms Jules said "Remember that night at Wanderlust Lodge when you stormed off and I found you punching the brick wall?"

Sam questioned where this was going in his head. What did Wanderlust Lodge have to do with her dad? But he simply answered "Yeah."

"I understood your need to burn those boxers" Jules said and then stopped.

Sam hugged her closer and Jules continued "It's what I did after I was raped. In my mind at the time I thought that if nothing was left then it didn't happen. So I snuck out and burned everything I was wearing that night. You and Sarge are the only ones I ever told about the rape. But I just found out my brothers knew. They knew and they risked everything to try and get justice for me without hurting me more."

Softly Sam asked "What did they do?" White hot anger rippled through Sam as he thought about Jules being raped. Sam knew what he would do if anyone attacked Natalie that way. The man would definitely lose a part of his anatomy and never be capable of doing it to another woman. He'd gladly go to prison for assault.

As Jules remained quiet another thought popped into Sam's head. It confused him. Into the silence he added "Wait. You never knew who it was. How could they risk everything if they didn't know who to go after?"

Jules's had remained quiet as thoughts of what could have happened to her brothers slogged through her mind. Her feelings were really swinging wildly this afternoon.

When she finally answered Jules's tone was gloomy "Aidan overheard my ex-boyfriend bragging to his friends in the locker room about what he did two weeks after it happened. Bruce didn't know Aidan was there. My brothers beat the crap out of Bruce and ran him out of town. I never knew they did that. I always thought Bruce just up and left to join the Army right after graduation."

"So you never saw him again?" Sam asked.

Jules shuddered as her memories rolled through her head "No and I was glad at the time because Bruce was a dipshit. He dumped me publicly which is one reason my brothers couldn't go to the police, they would just think I was trying to get back at Bruce. Also there was no evidence thanks to me burning my clothes. I realized Bruce was a creep at the time and I always had a bit of a suspicion it might have been him who attacked me. But no proof and I really wanted to just pretend it didn't happen."

Jules then related how Bruce had treated her when they were going out for three months and about how she broke up with Bruce. She also told him how Bruce behaved after she broke it off with him.

Sam inwardly winced when Jules said she kneed Bruce in the balls. But he was proud of Jules for her taking a stand against Bruce. Then Sam was back to seething with anger toward a man he never met as Jules told him how Bruce had slapped her. Sam wondered what he might do if he ever met her ex-boyfriend.

But Sam knew that Jules did not need to see his anger now. So he pushed it down and forced himself to focus on her words and to relax. She needed him to listen right now and offer warmth and a secure place for her to share her memories.

When Jules finished she said firmly "So I was glad I never saw him again. Never want to see him again either. He was such a creep." Then the memory of writing Julianna Nealy forced its way back into her head. She wanted to dispel those memories right now. She knew exactly how to do that.

Turning in Sam's arms so she could kiss him Jules pressed her lips to his in a soft gentle kiss. The warmth of their love enveloped her giving her strength. After a long slow kiss Jules broke the connection of their lips but not of their hearts as Jules pulled out of his arm. Jules gazed into his blue eyes.

She could see what her kisses did to Sam. It happened every single time. His eyes became a bit glazed and soft. Those eyes were the window into his heart and soul. Sam always allowed her to peer in and see the depth of his love for her. Jules lovingly said "I'm so glad I met you. I'm looking forward to being Mrs. Braddock."

Sam was returning from the special place that Jules's kiss always took him. When she kissed him like that he would gladly lose himself to her. As his eyes cleared he grinned "So am I. It has a nice ring to it. Mrs. Julianna Braddock."

Jules smiled "Yes it does."

Then she shook her head at the memory that pushed back in unwanted and wouldn't leave. Maybe sharing it with Sam would help it go away. So Jules revealed another small part of her past "I was so naïve back then. I used to doodle my name with Bruce's last name in my notebook. I can't believe I was ever so naïve."

Sam could see Jules needed help to banish a bad memory. He figured if he could get her laughing it might work. So Sam snorted and chuckled then kidded her "Man what I wouldn't give to see the guys' faces when I tell them you were so girly. Bet you wrote it in sparkly glitter pen."

He moved quickly out of range of Jules's fist as it cocked back. Sam set off at a run, careful of his knee, laughing out loud as Jules chased him. He made it behind a tree before she caught up to him.

They circled a tree going this way and that way as Sam eluded Jules. Both were laughing brightly. After several minutes Jules faked giving up and stood still slightly turning her back.

Sam teased "Ah come on, giving up so soon?" as he stopped moving.

That was his mistake. Jules grinned wickedly, lunged and tackled him. They rolled in the grass playfully each trying to pin the other. Sam finally got Jules pinned under him holding her wrists above her head. He straddled her with half of his weight holding her down.

When they quit laughing and started to settle down Jules said "Let me up and you better never tell them."

With a suggestive twinkle in his eyes, Sam said with a roughish timber to his voice "What ya gonna give me to let go and keep your girly secret?"

Jules let out a short, half-suppressed laugh and her eyes sparkled with love and admiration for Sam "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"On occasion but you know it's real hard when you are underneath me" Sam quipped.

Jules did a quick maneuver and she had Sam pinned under her in seconds flat.

"Or for that matter on top of me" Sam added with a lopsided grin and a wink. He was impressed with her skill. Mason and he had taught her some effective skills for handling a larger opponent.

Leaning down Jules kissed him passionately. The two of them made out, sharing hot sensual kisses under the shade of the trees. Sam started to slide his hand under her shirt when Jules realized they were out in plain view in the park. It was difficult but she pulled back.

Sam groaned at the loss of her lips. Looking at her Sam said "Damn good thing you have more control Jules. Your kisses knock me for a loop every single time. If you didn't stop us we would have surely gotten arrested for lewd behavior in a public place."

Jules giggled "Oh god can you imagine having to call the Boss to come bail us out. Ed would be so ticked at us."

Sam sat up and leaned back against the tree reining in his desire. Exhaling deeply Sam said in all seriousness "The Boss and Ed would be piece of cake compared to your brothers. I can imagine the ass kicking they would give me for embarrassing you like that."

Leaning against Sam's shoulder and putting her hand on his chest over his heart Jules responded "I'd protect you from them."

Sam stared at Jules a moment as he thought she would and she had. He grinned "They'd never know what hit them."

They both burst out in laughter again. Sam stood and then offered a hand to Jules. After pulling her up he looked at his clothes. "We should probably head back. After that horse ride and graceful dismount into the dust and rolling with you in the grass Ed's gonna wonder what the hell I've been up to if I don't change."

Picking grass out of her hair Jules added "Yeah we should have time for a shower and change. I can check your knee again too."

Sam threw his arm around her shoulders and Jules put her arm around his waist. They walked slowly to the truck. At the truck Sam leaned in and gave Jules a quick kiss then cheekily asked "So when you said we have time for a shower did you plan on joining me?"

Jules lightly tapped Sam arm but tilted her head to the side and said impishly "I'm all for water conservation."

Sam gave her a WOW smile then remarked "Oh I don't know that we will save water but it sure will be more fun."

Jules's heart sang as she kissed his cheek then headed for the driver's side. God she loved this man and couldn't wait to marry him. He was right, the shower would be more fun together. Good thing they had enough time before dinner for a long steamy shower.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Decided to give you short chapters. Ones that I can write quickly instead of making you all wait for longer chapters. This way while I'm busy with real word stuff over the next few weeks the story can move along, albeit slower and less content per chapter. Hope you enjoy the JAM moments._


	10. Jules's Pampers Sam, Team Dinner, Jules'

**Jules's Pampers Sam, Team Dinner, Jules's Secret Revealed & Sam's Vow**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

"Mmm Ahh Oooo. God Jules you have fingers from heaven" Sam moaned as Jules massaged his back. The hot steamy shower had been as fun as both thought. It had also loosened his aching butt, back and thighs. Riding a horse for the first time used muscles in a different way and they were letting him know they were not happy. Jules bless her was giving him a much needed body massage.

Jules rubbed deep on a tight muscle and responded "You get to return the favor later tonight. Love riding but it's been so long it was almost like my first time for some muscles."

Sam moaned again as Jules found a particularly sore spot and worked out the kinks. Turning his head to the side he said "Absolutely. But I'm gonna need a repeat tomorrow night after being Wordy's take down dummy."

Jules chuckled "You are gonna be so colorful."

"I just hope …" Sam trailed off a Jules started to massage his lower back moving down to his butt.

Seeing that her motions were making Sam feel so good he was speechless Jules smiled. They both enjoyed pampering each other. However, Sam pampered her more than she ever pampered him. He would always let her start but somehow end up switching it around rather quickly so he was the one pampering of her. She was glad he was laying here now and letting her give him a much needed massage.

Jules finished his thought for him "You just hope they got the mats this time."

"Hmmm. Yeah" Sam mumbled relaxing as Jules's fingers made him melt.

Checking the clock Jules saw she had about ten minutes more that she could massage him before they had to dress for dinner with the team. She moved lower to his butt and his thighs. Damn he was toned. She loved gliding her hands over his body.

Her fingers worked an area on his lower cheek and she recalled Sam telling them all how he got the scar there. Jules grinned as she thought ankle and ass. A huge splinter in his ass because he was too pigheaded to tell the Private supervising him on the obstacle course that he twisted his ankle. Sam had such a unique upbringing.

His was good and mostly normal until he was nine. But so sad after his sister Sara died. Her childhood had been good and normal until she was thirteen. After her mom died though things were so different for her too.

As she massaged Sam, Jules let her mind wander. She thought that there were many parallels in their lives. They both learned to shoot at an early age and both loved it. They both loved to climb trees and spent a lot of time in them as kids.

Death of a family member had a major impact on both their lives. They had both been estranged from their families. Both had a desire to join the police force early on. However, Sam ended up joining the Army after that damned blue wall of silence incident. Both had sought out a place to belong and found a new family in Team One.

Sometimes she thought it must be fate they met. Jules smiled recalling their first meeting. He was so cocky. She was glad she didn't shoot him when he pulled that picture of the colt out.

Checking the clock again she noticed it was time to stop. Man time flew when she enjoyed doing something. Jules noticed that Sam's breathing was slow and regular. She had put him to sleep. Jules hated to wake him but they needed to meet the team for dinner.

Lying down across his back, skin to skin, she soaked in his warmth a moment and sighed. Jules started soft kisses on his neck and moved up to his jaw and around to his sensuous lips. Her fingers lightly raked through his hair massaging his head.

Jules murmured against his lips "Time to wake up sleepyhead."

Sam let out a contented sound and started to return the kiss. His eyes flickered open and saw Jules's sable brown eyes close to his. He murmured back "Love the way you wake me. Love the way you put me to sleep too. Do we have to go already?"

"Yeah" Jules replied a little sadly wishing they did not have to meet the team tonight. She would love to just lie in bed with Sam all night. But duty called so they would answer.

Rolling onto his back and moving Jules so they were chest to chest he smiled. He loved the feeling of their naked bodies touching. He loved it when she draped herself over him like a blanket.

Languidly he said "You can be my blanket any day. You fit me perfectly." Sam captured Jules's lips and softly kissed her.

The two lost themselves in gentle, loving kisses as their hands roamed lightly over each other. Jules finally pulled back "We gotta get up now or we will be late."

Reluctantly they both got up and got dressed. Just before they left the room Sam pulled Jules to him and gave her a long gentle kiss then said "My turn to pamper you later tonight."

Jules smiled "Looking forward to it."

Sam then kissed Jules lightly on the cheek. Jules returned a kiss on his cheek. They completed their transition ritual for returning to best friend and colleague mode. It helped them maintain the separation between their personal lives and professionalism needed for work.

* * *

 _ **Adela's Coffee Shop**_

Opening the door to Adela's Coffee Shop Sam held the door for Jules and she entered first. They saw the team seated at two tables that had been pushed together. The team all had menus out and drinks in front of them.

Sam and Jules took a seat in the two chairs opposite each other. Greg turned to Jules and asked "What's good here?"

"Everything. Although the chocolate silk pie is awesome" Jules remarked.

Wordy looked at the dessert section and said "Oh I see they have cherry cobbler. I haven't had that in ages."

Jules smiled "Their cherry cobbler is good but I make a better one. Especially when camping. Something about a Dutch oven and cooking it in coals does wonders. My brothers could never get enough of it when we went camping. Begged me to make it every time."

Sam was about to respond 'I once had cherry cobbler cooked that way as a little boy it was really good' when Ed beat him to speaking and said "NO DESSERT! We haven't worked out and you know there is a weigh in tomorrow."

A round of "Darn" and grumbles followed Ed's statement. Then Greg asked Jules "How did things go with your brothers?"

Jules smiled and answered "All four went well. It was hard but really nice to reconnect with them."

The team started asking questions until the waitress came and took their order. They resumed asking and Sam sat back and simply watched Jules beam as she talked about her brothers and the fact she was an aunt to six. The questions started to wind down by the time the food arrived. The topic changed to the competition.

Ed reviewed the competitions he put everyone down for. Sam winced slightly when Ed said that he put him and Sam down for the subject chase. The wince was noted by Ed and he asked "What's that for Samo? Thought you liked to run."

Sam said "I do. What day is that competition on?"

"Day five, why?" Ed inquired.

Sam blushed slightly not wanting to tell Ed but knowing he should "I uh …. well I kinda …"

Jules broke in and stated "Sam's knee was squished between two horses when Finley's nephew's horse reared up because of a rattlesnake. He caught David as he fell and then they both took a tumble off the horse. Finley checked out his knee and said it should be just fine. Sam has it wrapped and iced it earlier. He'll be icing it again tonight."

The guys just stared at Sam.

Spike chuckled "We just can't take you anywhere without trouble following you can we?"

Ed shook his head wearily "Samo, Samo, Samo."

Wordy looked at him concerned "Are you okay to be my take down dummy tomorrow Sam?"

Sam nodded and said "Yeah. It's not even swollen."

Jules cleared her throat and looked at Sam pointedly.

"Okay it not swollen _much_. I'm not even limping anymore. It will be alright tomorrow. Just needs a night's rest and I'll just wear a brace and it will be okay" Sam said.

Greg looked at Ed "Suppose we all should take turns as the take down dummy. We don't need Sam out of commission."

Sam sighed and eyed Jules "You just had to tell them didn't you?"

Jules tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow then stated in a matter-of-fact tone "Someone has to look out for you Sam."

The team discussed tomorrow and decided that Sam, Ed and Jules would be Wordy's assistants. As they finished their meal Ed turned to Jules "If Sam's knee is swollen at all in the morning I need you to tell me."

Sam stared at them both "I'm right here. You can ask me in the morning."

Spike laughed "Sure he could and you would say it's not even if it is."

Ed grinned "There sure are some benefits with you and Jules being together. Damned hard for you to hide stuff from us now."

Sam rolled his eyes and quipped "Maybe being on another team when we get married won't be so bad. No one to tattle on me."

The team laughed at the joke. They all knew Sam didn't really want to leave Team One when they got married. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make for Jules.

Jules grinned at Sam and said "Don't be too sure about that. I know all the TLs."

Sam groaned. The team paid the bill, complimented the food and service and left a generous tip for Lisa then headed back to the hotel.

Lisa watched the team head out and smiled. She had been so busy with all the SWAT teams in town her normal attentive service was waning today. It was nice they left her such a large tip even if she felt she did not earn it. It helped make up for the less than stellar tips she was getting from the locals that were a bit put off by all the extra people in their local haunt.

She knew which team she would be rooting for. Lisa looked out the window once more and at the young dark haired man they called Spike and sighed. She hoped he would be coming in again while they were here. She checked and he wasn't wearing a ring.

Perhaps she should move to Toronto. So many good looking men. Lisa sighed again and headed to help yet another large party that just took a seat.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

The team entered their strategy room as Spike had dubbed it. Ed pulled out one of the MILES gear. Sam looked it over and smiled. The others took seats at the table and on the couches.

Sam picked up the helmet and started his explanation to the team "The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System or MILES for short uses lasers and blank cartridges to simulate actual battle. MILES requires the sound of a blank cartridge to discharge a laser transmitter that fires a simulated laser bullet. The laser transmitter is set to mimic the effective range of the weapon on which it is used. Each of us will have small laser receivers on our helmets and on our tact vests. They scattered over our bodies and detect when we are hit by a firearm laser. When a person is hit, a medic can use the digital readout to determine which first aid method to practice."

Picking up the laser unit that would attach to their MP5s Sam continue "A loud tone will signal when you are killed. In order to turn off the noise, you will need to remove this yellow key from the laser module on your MP5 and insert it into the box on your vest." Sam showed them the box then said "By removing the key from the laser, the weapon can no longer score hits using the MILES system."

Setting down the gear Sam concluded "This system is one that is coupled with a real-time data link allowing position and event data to be transmitted back to a central site for data collection and display. That way the judges will be able to track each team's movements."

Spike grinned "Love it. Boss you think we can get a copy of the results. It might be good for training purposes later on."

Greg said "I'll ask but I don't see why not."

Ed patted Sam on the back "Anything else we need to know about it?"

"That's about it" Sam said.

Jules commented "Wish we had this to train with. So much less messy then paintball guns."

Spike piped in "But you have to wear a helmet and that just messes with my hair."

The team chuckled. They all lounged around as they started talking tactics for the events. Everyone was in a good mood and looking forward to the competition. Ed handed each of them a schedule of their individual, two on two, and team competitions.

Jules texted the details to Brayden and asked him to let Keagan, Finley and Aidan know.

Once the tactics discussions wound down Spike got up to check out the MILES gear sitting on the table and said "Jules you're not gonna believe who we met in the lobby this morning."

Shaking her head Jules said "Could be anyone. Who?"

In a happy voice he said "Steve."

"Steve? As in paramedic Steve?" Jules asked surprised.

Wordy answered "Yep the very same one. We had lunch with him at Frank's deli. That was a good deli. The sandwiches were huge. Steve's in town taking care of his mother for a few weeks." Wordy then looked directly at Sam and smirked "Spike thought they sent him to look after us. Maybe they should have with Sam already hurting his knee."

Sam half laughed and shook his head then sat down across from Jules at the table.

Jules grinned slightly at the teasing of Sam then said "I hope his mom is okay. She's pretty old if I remember."

"Broken hip but she is doing well according to Steve" Greg supplied.

Ed grinned and said "Oh and the hotel clerk, you should remember him Jules. Steve said Old Nick is the great grandfather of one of your high school boyfriends. We made nice with Old Nick too. Steve said he is a harmless old guy with old fashioned ideas. Seems he likes licorice. We left him a tin of it and he actually smiled at us on our way out for dinner tonight."

Jules narrowed her eyes thinking Old Nick? Which one of her boyfriends had a great grandfather named Nick. Jules paled. Her eyes sought out Sam. Her voice low and barely audible she said "Bruce?"

Spike was still looking at the MILES gear and had not noticed that Jules paled. He grinned and said happily "Yeah that was his name. Bruce. Steve said he is in town and on the police force here. I'd like to meet this high school sweetheart. To see what sort of guys held your affection. Bet he was one popular dude."

Jules blanched and started to shake and her eyes welled with tears. No. No she yelled in her head. It was too soon to potentially see him after learning he WAS the one to rape her.

Sam was out of the chair and around the table quickly as he yelled at Spike "Shut up."

Taking Jules into his arms Sam sank to the floor taking Jules with him and held her tightly as he whispered "It's okay. Okay. Breath Jules. Breath."

Jules began sobbing as Sam rocked her and held her close. Greg, Ed, Wordy and Spike were stunned silent at Jules reaction. Spike's face fell crestfallen that what he said had caused Jules to break down.

Spike looked at Greg with sad and concerned eyes. He turned to Jules and Sam "I'm sorry. I don't understand but I'm sorry Jules. So very sorry." He crouched down and put a hand on her shoulder.

Sam looked at Spike and quietly said "You didn't know. Can you all give us a little space right now. Please."

Standing back up Spike backed away. Wordy put his arm around Spike and guided him to the far corner of the room with Greg and Ed.

Greg watched Jules closely and wanted to go to her. But he backed off because Sam asked. Then a dawning suspicion started to come to mind. There was only a few times Jules had ever sobbed like that. The first time was when she shared the deep secret she held. His heart broke as he watched Jules come undone.

He also watched as Sam gently held her and stroked her hair in a comforting manner. They were good for each other. He was glad he had taken the chance and trusted them. If ever two people were matched it was Sam and Jules.

Sam whispered to Jules soft words of reassurance and care. His hand gentled over her hair as her head lay on his shoulder. His shirt was nearly soaked through from her tears. He knew the pain she was feeling. Being confronted with your attacker was a difficult thing. Sam wished he could take away the pain of her reopened wound.

After a while Jules settled and hiccupped as her sobbing slowed and stopped. She looked into Sam's eyes and only saw love and concern. Jules glanced at the others. She whispered to Sam "They need to know but I can't tell them. I can't. It's too raw."

Sam gently asked "Do you want me to tell them?"

Jules nodded and buried her face into his chest. She did not want to see their reaction.

Sam looked to the guys "Sarge you know. I'm going to tell you all something then I'm going to take Jules to our room. If any of you have questions you can ask the Boss tonight or me tomorrow."

Greg's heart dropped and his eyes misted. He nodded to Sam letting him know what Sam was about to say. Ed, Wordy and Spike looked between Sam and Greg.

Taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it out trying to school his own emotions Sam said with anger lacing his words "When Jules was sixteen she was attacked on her way home one night. She never knew who it was and only ever shared the information with the Boss and me. Today she found out from Brayden that the bastard that raped her was her ex-boyfriend Bruce. Jules's brothers found out when Bruce bragged about it and they ran him out of town because there was no evidence to convict him."

Sam slid his arms under Jules's knees and stood up in a smooth, fluid motion with Jules in his arms and her head still buried in his chest. He headed to door.

Spike opened the door for them. He was stunned speechless. Spike's eyes began to water. What Logan failed to do someone had already done to her. His heart wrenched and tears dripped down his cheeks. The words he just said hurt Jules so badly. For that he was so sorry. He wished he could take them back.

Closing the door once they left he looked to Greg "I hurt her."

Ed was having trouble coming to terms with what he just heard. But he put his arm around Spike "No you didn't. That bastard Bruce did."

Greg sat heavily in the chair. He put his head in his hands. He allowed the tears to spill. The daughter of his heart was hurting. She now knew who raped her. The bastard was here and a police officer.

Looking up at the others he said "We need to know what this man looks like. We need to protect Jules from seeing him. Spike see if you can find a picture of him."

Spike went to start his laptop but he said "We only know his first name."

Wordy wiped his eyes. He responded "But he is on the police force. How many Bruce's could be on the Medicine Hat police force? Plus we have an approximate age so that could limit the search too."

Spike nodded. If he had been in the right state of mind he would have already thought of that. He sat down and started his search.

Ed paced back and forth. He wanted to ring the man's neck. Jules. Their Jules. She had carried that secret of so long. He could not believe it. Actually he could but he didn't want to. Ed stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose.

In a low growl Ed said "If I see the bastard I'm going to make him wish he had never been born."

Wordy sighed "I think you'll have to stand in line Ed. And I don't think much will be left of him if Sam gets to him first."

Ed whipped his head towards Wordy "Ah Christ. Sam. How the hell are we gonna keep Sam from killing him? We all know how protective of Jules he is."

Greg lifted his head and spoke seriously "For starters we keep a close eye on both Sam and Jules over the next week. Next when we find out what this guy looks like we don't show Sam."

The guys nodded in agreement.

Spike's search pinged and he said "Five officers with the name Bruce."

The guys gathered around as Spike brought up the photos of the officers. They discounted three due to age right off the bat. They were left with two possibilities, Bruce Nealy and Bruce Herran.

Ed asked "Spike, run a background check and see where they went to high school. If one did not go to a Medicine Hat school we can eliminate him."

Spike quickly ran the checks and reported "Bruce Herran was originally from Mesa, Arizona in the US. He graduated from Mesa High School. He moved here ten years ago after marrying a Canadian citizen. Bruce Nealy graduated from Medicine Hat High School."

Greg stared at the picture of Bruce Nealy as anger seethed and spat out "That's the son of a bitch that hurt Jules."

Wordy put a hand on Greg's shoulder and said "Do we need to watch you closely too Boss?"

Breathing heavy Greg paced and tried to rein in his anger. He stopped and stared out the window. He thought maybe. He had never wanted to kill someone but he was coming very close when he looked at the picture of the son of a bitch with that damned smug looking smile. How could someone like that bastard become a police officer?

Turning back to the guys he said softly "Tonight I'd answer Yes. Give me the night to deal with it and I'll let you know tomorrow."

That shocked each of them.

Ed stated "Honestly, I think we all are feeling like you Greg. We should all turn in. We each need to process our feelings on this. We need to get our heads on straight. We all need to be in the right frame of mind to help Jules through this and keep Sam from doing something stupid that he would regret."

Wordy nodded "Agreed. Spike shut down the computer and let's go." He looked at Ed and they silently communicated 'take care of the Boss, this is hurting him too'.

Putting his arm around Greg Ed said "Let's go."

The four left the strategy room and headed for their rooms with heavy hearts.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

Sam carried Jules to their room and managed to open the door without putting her down. He pulled back the covers of the bed then gently put her down on the edge of the bed. Sam quietly helped her undress doing most of the work as Jules sat silent. He pulled out one of his tee shirts and slipped it over her head. Then he quickly undressed and pulled on a pair of soft sweats.

Jules had not moved while he readied for bed. Sam moved her to the middle of the bed and climbed in. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She began to cry softly again.

Sam soothed her with soft words as he laid her ear on his left chest. He knew that his heartbeat gave her comfort. It was her favorite place to lay her head. Sam drew light circles on her back trying to relax Jules.

It took nearly an hour until Jules fell into sleep. She had cried until there were no tears left. Sam's heart was splintered into a trillion shards with every sob he heard. He wanted revenge. He wanted justice too. Part of him felt he might kill the man for doing this to Jules. But he knew if he did that it would hurt Jules more because they would be separated if he went to jail.

Sam could not do that to Jules. He could not hurt her. Sam had to find a way to deal with the rage he felt before he did something stupid he would regret. He thought that keeping Jules in the forefront of his mind might help. He would have to remember that his actions affected both of them now. He could not afford to be rash and go off halfcocked.

He decided to focus on Jules and what she needed rather than what he needed. She needed him. Therefore he would not do anything that would take him away from her.

Sam kissed the top of Jules's sleeping head and whispered "I love you too much to seek revenge Jules. I vow to be here for you and to help you through this. Just like you helped me get through Dupont and the redheaded bitch. I'll be here always my love."


	11. Jules Picked a Winner, Premature Bruce,

**Jules Picked a Winner, Premature Bruce, This Ends Tonight, It's Quill, Spike's Hinky Feeling & Sam's Text**

* * *

 _ **Aidan's Home**_

The brothers decided to meet tonight at Aidan's home because they could meet in private. It was nearly nine pm when Keagan finally arrived. He ran up to the door and knocked once before opening it and going in.

Keagan looked at his brothers and said "Sorry I'm late but Rachel was running late at her book club and I couldn't leave the kids."

Aidan stood and asked "What can I get you to drink?"

"A beer would be nice" Keagan said then headed to the couch while Aidan got a beer from the kitchen.

Handing the beer over and then sitting in his chair Aidan said "So. We all met with Jules. I suggest we each share our meetings and the results of them with each other."

Brayden nodded then suggested "Let's go in order she met with us."

They all nodded. Aidan related his conversation with Jules at the ice cream shop. A huge grin covered his face as he concluded "I assume she introduced each of you to her fiancée?"

Nods again from all of them. Keagan said "I nearly blew it with her. Jules had me on my back in seconds flat when I went off halfcocked because I remembered who the guy was."

Brayden's eyes widened "You remembered him too. I thought he looked familiar but I'm still not quite sure it is him."

"It's him. Jules confirmed it. But then she set me straight. He wasn't convicted of that assault. It seems the guy that he went after was trying to kill him and his dad and another teammate. All charges were dismissed" Keagan stated.

Two brothers looked at him confused. Finley said "What the hell are you talking about?"

Keagan looked at them "Don't you guys ever watch the news?"

Snorts were heard by all three. Finley said "Me? Christ I never have time. Besides I like facts not fiction and distorted opinions."

Keagan enlightened them "Remember that whole brew-ha-ha in the news about a police officer assaulting some guy in a hospital. Breaking his jaw and basically beating the ever living stuff out of him? It was right when Jules was attacked."

Aidan said "Yeah I vaguely remember that. So are you saying that officer is Jules's fiancée?"

Keagan nodded "Yep. I looked up a later story on him when I got home. Seems like Jules found herself a real live hero. I pulled up video footage of the press conference when they cleared his name. The Commander-in-Chief of the Canadian Forces, Grande Dame Ridgewater, the Chief of Police and the Attorney General all spoke on his behalf. The man had five Sacrifice Medals and the Cross of Valour."

Finley whistled "Wow the Cross of Valour. Are you sure?"

Keagan said "Aidan get your computer you guys have to see this."

Aidan got his laptop and within a few minutes had located an archived copy of the press conference. They watched in silence. Brayden stared at General Braddock. He had the same blue eyes as Sam. The thought surfaced again about a little boy with expressive blue eyes. No it couldn't be.

When it was done Keagan said "Our little Jules sure picked a winner this time. Nothing like the naïve young girl that went out with Bruce. She has matured into a strong, beautiful woman with solid judgment. Damn I'm proud of her."

Aidan leaned back and said "She a lot like Mom. I never realized it before. I saw a picture of Mom and Jules on our last whole family camping trip. Jules looks so much like Mom it is uncanny."

Getting up and grabbing the photo album that contained the pictures from their trip to Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan that he was scanning in. Aidan pulled out the one of Jules and their Mom and held it up "See."

Each of the men marveled how alike Jules and their Mom were.

Aidan then asked "Brayden I transferred Dad's files over from the fried computer to his new one this afternoon. Not sure if he told you about that. But I found a hidden file. It was password protected and I didn't open it but it was named Jules. Is that your file? Did you make it hidden to keep Dad from finding it?"

Brayden looked at his confused and answered "No I don't have a file on Jules. You said it was hidden?"

"Yeah. I'll admit I did try to open it but after a few attempts I decided I really shouldn't. But if it is not your file. Then …" Aidan trailed off as the logical conclusion of whose file it was came to him.

A grin came Finley's face "That sneaky old man. Damn I bet he is tracking Jules. I wonder how long."

Brayden shook his head "Damn prideful old man. If he only bent years ago."

Keagan pulled out his phone and said "This ends tonight. I'm calling Dad and he is getting his ass over here. I'm done kowtowing to him and his ways."

He dialed his Dad and when it answered he stated firmly "Dad you need to come to Aidan's house right now."

 _[Patrick blanched at the tone "Keagan is anything wrong? Is Aidan okay?"]_

Truthfully Keagan answered "No and neither am I or Brayden or Finley. We need you over here now."

 _["What's wrong?" Patrick asked his concern heightening at the continued hard tone.]_

"We will explain when you get here. Just make it quick" Keagan stated then hung up.

 _[Patrick closed his Jules file and then headed out of the den. He called to Bayleigh "I'm going out for a bit Bayleigh. Not sure when I'll be back. Lock up when I leave." Bayleigh acknowledge that she would and Patrick headed out to his old reliable truck. Turning the ignition he wondered what was wrong again. It was so unlike Keagan to just hang up on him and not provide and information. He glanced at the clock, it was ten thirty. Why would he call so late? Patrick drove to Aidan's as the worry mounted.]_

Aidan rose and said "I better get some coffee going. It might just be a very long night."

Keagan sat down after hanging up and his hand shook slightly.

Brayden got up and asked "Aidan you still have that bourbon I gave you for Christmas?"

"Yeah in the cupboard in the study. Pour me one too" Aidan called out.

Brayden poured each of them two fingers of bourbon. He handed one to Finley and then to Keagan. When Aidan got back into the room he handed one to him too. Brayden then raised his glass and toasted "For Jules."

They clinked glasses and each downed the entire glass. All knowing that the confrontation with their Father was not going to be easy but it was necessary and so very long overdue.

* * *

 _ **Bruce's Apartment**_

Knocking back his fourth glass of rum and coke without the coke Bruce staggered to his bookshelf. Bruce focused his eyes on the clock and saw it was nearly eleven pm. He was so pissed off still. He had gotten into Commander Maddox's room but the plans were not there.

Well they were there but they were not filled out yet with who the competitors were. What poor planning he thought to allow the Sergeants to fill them out so close to the competition. I mean that stuff should all be completed weeks before and it would be if he was in charge of something like this.

Now he would have to find another way to get access to the competition competitor plans, after they were completed. Bruce poured his fifth glass of rum and staggered back to his chair.

Plopping down into it he cursed as he spilled the rum on his shirt. Nothing was going right tonight. All the damned teams spent the night in their strategy rooms. He was not able to get into any of them to rig anything to make Braddock look like and ass or to take him out. Not that he would know what to rig yet because he didn't know which teams were going against which ones.

He couldn't even have dinner at Adela's coffee shop tonight. It was so overrun with all those preening SWAT guys there was no room for the locals. He had watched Jules eating and laughing with her team.

The slut probably slept with all of them to get her spot on the team. They probably routinely got some in her locker room or in the back of their command trucks. I mean why else would guys ever allow a woman on their team? None of the other teams had a woman.

Bruce laughed when he thought about Jules facing anyone of those men in hand to hand combat. She was gonna be a broken rag doll on the mat when one of them took her down. Maybe he could approach her afterwards and soothe her stupid pride and then lure her away and have his way with her again.

He got hard thinking of what he would do to her this time. He would make it last longer this time. Bruce undid his pants, slipped his hand in and pleasured himself with those thoughts. He would show her what a real man was like.

Bruce yelled "God dammit" as he shot off prematurely again.

* * *

 _ **Aidan's Home**_

Patrick pulled up to Aidan's home and turned off the truck. His mind had gone a million different directions wondering what was up. He saw into the house and all four boys were there. None of them looked hurt. Ah hell, the only way to find out was to go inside.

He opened the door of the truck and closed it. Patrick stood at Aidan's door and knocked. Then waited for it to be answered.

Aidan looked to Brayden. He was too nervous to answer the door.

Brayden stood and said "Don't worry Aidan I'll get it."

Finley said "Aidan if it gets too rough for you just head into the kitchen. We got your back on this. We understand how hard it is for you to confront him."

Aidan nodded "Thanks." He never felt diminished by his brothers for his inability to handle confrontation. They always made it known to him they were proud of him and his unique skills. Not everyone was good at everything. He was a great salesman and computer whiz but sucked at confrontation.

Keagan put a hand on Aidan's shoulder and squeezed "Between you and me and the walls, Dad scares the hell out of me at times too. But in this, Father has to know he was wrong. We four brothers have banded together and are stronger for it. You add to that strength just by being here. There is no need for you to speak if you feel you cannot. We know how you feel about Jules."

Aidan patted Keagan's back. Finley joined the two of them and put a hand on Aidan's other shoulder.

Brayden opened the door and said "Thank you for coming Father. Come on in."

Patrick came in the house and headed for the family room. He saw three of his son's standing shoulder to shoulder.

Brayden closed the door and headed into the family room and assumed a position next to Keagan.

Patrick raised one eyebrow and looked at his grown sons. Four magnificent Callaghan men standing together; each of them so different yet alike in many ways. As they stood shoulder to shoulder they looked like a force to be reckoned with. Their grim faces told him he was not going to like whatever it was they were going to say. But the solidarity they showed in their stances and expressions told him that they were in agreement.

Drawing a deep breath and letting it out slowly Patrick said sternly "I came. Now explain yourselves."

Brayden as eldest became their spokesman. "Father it is time to rectify what never should have happened. We have a hole in this family. The heart of this family is missing. It is time for you to put your pride down and beg for forgiveness as we all have done."

Patrick stiffened. What was Brayden saying? His face set in a hard line.

Keagan then added "All five of us have used poor judgement for far too long. We have failed miserably to care for the jewel of this family. We all left her to fend for herself using faulty logic that it would make her give up her passion in life. It was wrong, so very wrong."

Finley stated "Our hearts knew we did wrong. But we four were too cowardly for too many years to disobey you. That ended months ago. The four of us have reconnected with Jules and it is about time you did as well."

Aidan cleared his throat and summoned the courage necessary and said "Mother would be appalled at how we have treated Jules. I am appalled at how we treated her. How I treated her. We four will no longer shun our sister. I want her in my life. If you would only see what a beautiful, caring and strong woman she has become despite our callous treatment, maybe in spite of it too. You should be proud of Jules Father. I know I am. If my decision to have Jules in my life offends you Father and you decide to shun me too then so be it. But I truly wish you would reconsider."

Patrick was stunned. He expected words from Brayden, Keagan and Finley. But Aidan? Aidan never defied him.

Brayden then said "We all wish you would reconsider. Jules will not stop being a police officer because we want her to. She is a damned good officer and she does so much good."

Finley added "Jules makes a difference in the world Father. She had saved so many. Jules uses her compassion and skills to make a real difference in people's lives."

With pride Keagan said "Jules was the first woman to ever make it on a SWAT team. She is on the premiere team in Toronto. Jules was recognized as the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year."

Patrick softly said "I know." He slumped into the chair and hung his head. Aidan was right, so right. Kaitlin would be appalled at the way he treated Jules. If she were alive she would have his ass hanging from the barn rafters.

The four were stunned by their father's words and reaction.

Aidan said softly "You know?"

Patrick nodded his head slowly "Yes I know. I know all about her career."

Aidan stated the obvious "The hidden Jules file. It's yours."

Looking up at his boys trying not to allow the tears that threatened to show he swallowed hard "Yes."

The four brothers moved to take seats. They all thought that their father's reaction was not what they expected. But it gave them each hope.

It continued to shock the brothers when Aidan took the lead again "How long have you had that file?"

Patrick looked at his son that was shocking the hell out of him with his forwardness and gumption "Several years."

Aidan asked with tears in his eyes "Why Dad? Why did you shun Jules? Why did you make us shun Jules?"

Taking a moment to really look at his four boys Patrick registered pain and regret in their eyes. He was shocked to see tears in Brayden's eyes. Brayden was so like him. They never showed their soft emotions. But here was Brayden with tears in his eyes.

It undid him. The tears that were threatening to well up and fall did just that. Patrick could not stop them no matter how hard he tried.

Four men were speechless. They had never seen their father cry ever. Not even at their mother's funeral. They knew he cried because his eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot so often back then but he had never cried in front of them.

Aidan rose from his seat and put a hand on his dad's hand and squeezed. Brayden stood and crouched down in front of his dad and placed a hand on his knee. Finley rose and stood to the side of his dad and placed a hand on his shoulder. Keagan moved towards his father and knelt in front of him. Tentatively he place his hand on his dad's knee like Brayden.

Patrick was choked up as he tried to say "I've … b … been a … da … damned … fool. I le … let … my pride … ke … ke … keep me … from … my w ... wild … child." As he felt the warmth of his son's hands on him he continued a little stronger "I let my grief for Kaitlin overshadow everything for years. You four took ca … care of Jules. You did what I sh … should have done. I failed her so badly. She will nev … never for … forgive me."

Brayden softly said "It's Jules we are talking about Dad. Everyone always thought she took after you. But they are wrong. She takes after Mom. Her true nature is like Mom; strong but delicate and caring at her core. You need to talk to her. She will listen and seek to understand your motivations. You only need to ask for forgiveness. Jules's heart is big. She has the capacity to forgive. You just have to give her a chance. And Dad I've come to realize that real men cry. There is no shame in showing our feelings."

Finley said "You don't have to decide tonight. But we would like you to come with us to watch Jules in the SWAT competition. It would go a long way in showing her that you care."

Standing and walking a short distance away Keagan added "Especially now Dad."

"Why now?" Patrick asked.

Aidan grinned "Well our Jules is getting married. She's bound to want her Father to walk her down the aisle."

Finley smiled and said "And I'm sure that she and Sam will have kids one day. You like being a grandpa. You wouldn't want to miss out on being grandpa to Jules's kids would you?"

Patrick's jaw dropped "Getting married?"

Brayden stood and took a seat on the couch. He could not have predicted his father's reaction in a million years. Brayden smiled and said "Yeah married."

"When? To who? Is he worthy of her?" Patrick asked.

Keagan laughed "When we have no idea. To who well his name is Sam Braddock. We have all met him. Jules introduced us to him. To Aidan and me yesterday and to Finley and Brayden today. As to whether he is worthy we will let you decide. Aidan pull up that press conference footage again."

Aidan went and got his laptop and pulled up the footage. They stood in front of their dad watching his reaction. His was like theirs. Utterly stunned.

Patrick watched the footage. The name Braddock zinged in his head. He saw the picture of Sam the news footage flashed in the corner. Then he looked at General Braddock. Bits of a long ago conversation rolled through his head _'Major Mark Braddock. … Oh he's not my boy. He's my nephew. … My brother is gonna have my hide if anything happens to his son. … He's General of the Special Forces.'_

"Holy shit!" Patrick said as the footage ended. His wide eyes turned to Aidan "Where is that photo album?"

Aidan looked at him questioningly "The one you gave me today?"

"Yes. Get it. If I'm right I know him" Patrick said his voice full of awe. "Hell you all know him."

Rushing to get the album Aidan returned and put it in his dad's hand.

Patrick flipped through it as the brothers watched. He came to a page and pulled out the photo of Jules and a little blonde boy. He flipped it over and grinned.

He held the picture for all four to see. Brayden grinned "Damn I knew I knew him. Those eyes. I stared at those eyes as I held his hand preventing him from going deeper in the quicksand. It is him isn't it Dad? It's Quill."

Keagan's jaw dropped "The little boy that bested us all in the shooting contest?"

Finley added "The boy Jules pushed into the quicksand? She's marrying him?"

Aidan was dumbfounded. "Are you sure Dad? The boy that taught Jules how to use that scope. I remember she begged and begged for a scope for Christmas. It was so expensive it was the only present she got but she was so happy with it."

Patrick smiled and turned the picture around "I'm sure. Your mother tended his wounds. She must have gotten his real name. I only remember his uncle's name was Mark Braddock and the boy's father was General of Special Forces."

He displayed to them what was written on the back in their mother's handwriting. _Sam Braddock (Quill) teaching Jules (Rogue) how to use a scope._

They all laughed.

Brayden said "I wonder if they know? I don't think so. When I met Sam he said something about their first meeting and Jules drawing her gun on him. Not sure what it was all about but it's gotta be a good story the way they were bantering about it."

Patrick then realized something more "Hey isn't he on Jules's team?"

Aidan laughed "Indeed he is."

Patrick whistled then said confused "How the hell can they be on the same team and engaged?"

Brayden grinned "Sam said something about the Chief and Commander liking them. I can understand now what he meant after seeing that footage and knowing Jules was Law Enforcement Officer of the Year."

Keagan stated "I bet they make a hell of a team. I saw the ice that can be in that man's eyes. He is not one to cross. He told me in no uncertain terms by his look alone that he was pissed off about how we treated Jules and that we would have to deal with him if we ever hurt her again. He has a protectiveness towards Jules that puts ours to shame."

At the mention of protectiveness Brayden sagged a bit "I told Jules what we did to Bruce."

Keagan whipped his head to Brayden "Why?"

"She needed to know." Brayden sat down and there was hurt in his eyes "She never knew who attacked her. She never knew it was Bruce."

Aidan collapsed to the floor. Pain laced his words "Is that why she never came to us?"

Patrick asked "What is this about? Who attacked Jules? When? What did you boys do?"

Brayden explained it all to their dad. He shared with them all pieces the brother's never knew and why Jules did not come to them regarding the rape.

Tears streamed down Patrick's face. This crying thing just took hold and would not release him. Pain etched deep into his soul. "Dear Lord, I chewed her out for being late. She was late because she was raped. She didn't feel she could tell me. Oh dear god. I've hurt my little girl so deeply. I do not deserve forgiveness. Nothing I can ever do will ever make up for my failings. Oh Kaitlin what have I done. Kaitlin please help me" Patrick pleaded.

Aidan wrapped his father in a hug "Dad, Mom is not here but I am. We are. We will help you find a way to make it right again."

Patrick hugged him back and held on and cried out the deep pain that had been held in and buried for years.

Finley went to the kitchen to pour them all some coffee. He could see that they would all be here for a long time. They had so much to say to clear the air between them all. Once they cleared the air they would be able to do as Aidan said. They would help their father and Jules reconnect.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

It was near two am but Spike could not sleep. He had quietly slipped out of his and Wordy's room so as to not wake Wordy. With Wordy's Parkinson's sleep was important for him. He was glad when he was able to get out without waking Wordy.

Spike had made his way to the Strategy room. He still felt guilt for the words that caused Jules pain earlier tonight. Logically he knew he did not know about Bruce but it didn't make him feel any better about it.

He was curious about this Bruce Nealy. If he was a rapist so early on in life surely he had a history of assault. Maybe there was something that was overlooked in his police background check. Spike was determined to find out.

Spike booted his laptop and began setting up deep searches. He had not set up searches this elaborate since that time in the Royal York Hotel when they were investigating Major Plouffe.

Unfortunately searches like this would take time. He wanted the information now if it existed. But he would have to be patient. Once he finished with setting the searches free to root out the information on the normal internet and the darknet Spike leaned back in the chair.

He looked around the room and a hinky feeling came over him. Spike went to his tech gear and pulled out a few cameras with motion detectors. He surveyed the room and determined the best positions to place the cameras.

Using the chair Spike attached the cameras high and out of sight. Then he pulled out his phone and configured the camera feed so it would be sent to his phone and alert him if the motion detector was set off. He would let the team know tomorrow what he did. The why he did wasn't entirely clear to him but he had that hinky feeling and given the events of tonight he decided to heed it.

Spike's computer pinged him. One search was done. He thought that is damned fast as he settled back into the chair and opened the search results.

He read Nealy's Army history. Joined at just eighteen. Spent eight years moving from one job role to another in the Army. Spent time as a clerk mostly. Several minor disciplinary records for conduct unbecoming.

Nealy's record showed he tried multiple times to join Special Forces but failed each time. It showed he failed the prequalification many times. But once he passed it he made it as far as Special Forces recruit selection testing. But the results of the selection testing file were sealed.

He wondered if that was normal, maybe it was for security reasons. The next entry showed that he ended up in the military police about six months after the Special Forces recruit selection testing. The MPs is where he stayed until he was discharged. Spike also noted that there were two demotions back to Corporal in the last six years but those files were sealed too.

Spike deliberated with himself if he should hack into the sealed files. He almost started but at the last moment he thought better of it. Spike didn't want to be brought up on charges of misuse of SRU resources. And hacking the Army sealed files could land him in the pokey. That was not a pleasant thought.

He thought about asking Sam what a sealed recruit selection testing file would mean but then quickly dismissed the idea. They were trying to shield Sam from knowing about this man and protecting Sam from doing something stupid. No he could not ask Sam. He would talk to the other guys about it tomorrow. They might have some ideas what they should do.

Rocking back on the rear legs of the chair he continued to think. Spike yawned and tipped too far back. He went crashing backwards. Picking himself up off the ground and rubbing the shoulder he landed on Spike thought he should probably head off to bed now.

He felt a little better now that he started the searches. If there was anything to find that would get this guy Spike vowed to find it. Exiting the room he turned on the cameras and headed back to bed.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

Sam woke from his light, intermittent sleep and checked the clock. It was near two thirty am and only fifteen minutes from the last time he checked. He gently laid Jules's head on the pillow and got up to use the restroom. His knee twinged again and he realized he forgot to ice it tonight because his mind was working overtime thinking of ways to protect Jules from Bruce.

He knew the team would help but he thought he needed reinforcement. After using the restroom and washing up he headed back to bed. He stopped before he got in. Turning he headed to the desk.

Sam picked up Jules's phone and pulled up her contacts. He took his phone out of his pants that were slung over the back of the chair. He sat down on the chair and added her brother's numbers to his contacts. Then he debated whether he should send the text.

He decided that he should. Sam had no idea if they knew Bruce was a police officer here or not seeing Brayden said they ran him out of town. But they knew who the man was and what he looked like. Sam didn't even have a last name and needed their help to keep watch for Bruce at the competition and make him go away before Jules saw him. He also needed them to point Bruce out to him. Sam needed to know what the bastard looked like to protect Jules.

Sam typed a message and sent it to all four brothers. Then he grabbed an instant cold pack, activated it and rewrapped his knee so it would hold the cold pack in place. Sam lightly limped back to bed.

Pulling Jules back into his arms he heard her sigh softly and felt her cuddle closer. Sam smiled glad that Jules felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. He was asleep a few moments later, completely exhausted from the physical and emotional day.

* * *

 _ **Aidan's Home**_

The five men had talked and talked. Old wounds were opened and drained of festering pus. Feelings of guilt, anger, shame, pain, loss and love were shared among them. They had lived for so many years under misconceptions that arose after Kaitlin Callaghan died.

Each man was talked out and they all were now sitting quietly and drinking one last cup of coffee before heading home.

Patrick glanced at the clock "Two forty am. Everyone okay to drive? I don't want phone calls you fell asleep at the wheel."

Aidan offered "I got the spare room and the couch pulls out to a queen if you need to crash here."

Brayden was about to respond when his phone buzzed. He instantly worried about his wife and kids. Then he noticed Aidan's, Keagan's and Finley's phones all buzzed too. Each of them looked at their phones.

They read a message.

 _This is Sam Braddock. I need your help. Jules needs your help. I hope I can count on you. Earlier tonight Jules found out that Bruce is a cop here. She broke down. She is not ready to confront him face to face. Jules said you were coming to the competition. Please keep watch for him and keep him away from Jules. Also I need you to point him out to me. I don't even know his last name. I need to protect Jules from him._

The four looked up after reading it. Keagan yelled "That bastard is back?"

"He's a fucking cop?" Finley roared.

Patrick asked "What is going on."

Aidan showed his dad the text message.

Patrick roared "I'm gonna castrate that son of a bitch if he gets within a mile of my girl."

Brayden texted Sam back for all of them.

 _Sam we will help. We had no idea he was back in town let alone a cop. We will be at every competition. Bruce will not get near her. You can count on us. The bastard's last name is Nealy. Bruce Nealy._


	12. Overslept, Nick's Gesture, Sam's Calm,

**Overslept, Nick's Gesture, Sam's Calm, Greg's Talk, Secret Weapon Revealed**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Sam blinked open his eyes at the sound of knocking on the door. He rolled over and looked at the clock. "Oh shit" Sam groaned as he saw it was seven fifteen am. He nudged Jules "Jules it is seven fifteen am. Someone's at the door."

Jules was instantly awake "Oh crap. We are gonna be in trouble with Ed."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Sam stood and headed to the door as Jules grabbed her jeans, a bra and shirt and headed to the bathroom. Sam waited until the bathroom door was closed before he opened the room door. Running his hand through his hair Sam opened the door to find Greg and Ed standing there looking more worried than angry.

Opening the door wide Sam yawned then said "Sorry over slept the alarms. Give us five to meet you in the strategy room."

Ed smirked at seeing a Sam clearly groggy standing in only a pair of sweat pants. He tried to sound serious but it didn't come out that way "Is that so Braddock." He chuckled and added "Just you Samo."

Greg smiled at the disheveled sleepy Sam who was trying to stifle another yawn. He wondered if Sam got much sleep last night. Greg knew he himself didn't get much. Greg said "I'd like to talk with Jules privately this morning before meeting. Glad to see it was nothing more than you two over sleeping. Did you get much sleep Sam?"

Sam answered "Some, enough." Then he said "Jules is dressing if you want to come in Sarge."

Greg shook his head "I'll be back in ten minutes. Tell Jules I'll bring coffee."

"Okay" Sam said.

Ed grinned and stated "Samo how's the knee this morning."

Rubbing the crusted sleep from the corner of his eye Sam tested his leg "Feels pretty good. I'll let Jules check for swelling and she can tattle on me if it is."

Greg and Ed chuckled. Ed patted Sam on the shoulder "Good. I'll see you in the strategy room in ten minutes. Grab yourself some coffee before you come. You look like you didn't sleep much. Need you awake today."

Sam nodded and closed the door as Greg and Ed turned and left.

Slipping his sweats off Sam unwrapped his knee. He smiled. No swelling. He called out to Jules "You have ten minutes until the Boss comes back. He wants to talk with you in private."

Jules opened the door to the bathroom and had the toothbrush hanging from her mouth. Speaking around the brush she mumbled "What about?"

"Probably wants to make sure you are okay after last night" Sam said as he shimmied into his jeans, buttoned and zipped them. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. Sam stopped before putting on toothpaste and asked "How are you this morning Jules?"

Jules spit and rinsed then caught Sam's eyes in the mirror. She answered truthfully "A little better. I think the stress of the past two days finally hit me full force. The thought of coming face to face with Bruce overwhelmed me. I'm okay now."

Sam leaned down and kissed her cheek "Love you." Then he put the toothpaste on and started to brush.

Jules hugged his waist "Love you too. Thanks for telling the guys for me and taking care of me last night. How's your knee?"

Sam smiled a toothy toothpaste frothy grin. He mumbled "No swelling."

The next thing Sam knew Jules was unbuttoning and zipping his jeans and they were down around his ankles in seconds flat. He choked on the toothpaste spit as a surprised "Jules?" exploded from him.

Jules was poking and prodding his knee. Sam spit and then looked down.

Sam laughed "Christ Jules if I knew you wanted me that bad I wouldn't have dressed."

Jules looked up at him and grinned "Ed wanted the truth. Just sayin."

She pulled his jeans up part way before Sam reached down and pulled them up the rest of the way.

As he buttoned and zipped them he asked in a suggestive voice "Like what you saw?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest Jules answered with a slight husky tone "Yes." Then looked up to him "Good thing it's not swollen."

"Told you it only needed a night's rest" Sam said as he kissed the top of her head. "I gotta hurry sweetheart. Ed's expecting me in a few minutes."

Jules released him and Sam quickly ran a comb through his short hair as Jules pulled her own up into a pony. He finished dressing rapidly and was just heading out the door when Jules called to him "Sam don't forget your phone." She tossed it to him.

Sam caught it and said "Thanks." Then he headed out of the room.

Jules sank down in the chair. She knew the talk with the Boss was coming after her melt down last night. He would be concerned. Jules wondered if the revelation of last night would change her in the team's eyes. Then she quickly chided herself. No that would not happen. It hadn't happened after Logan. They had only supported her.

At the light rap on the door Jules stood and went to answer it.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Lobby**_

Sam was pouring coffee for himself. It was the last of the pot and only filled his cup half way. He sighed and when he looked up and saw Old Nick standing next to him. Sam stiffened knowing this was the great grandfather of Bruce. The team had made nice with him yesterday but he had no idea what to think of the old man.

Should he dislike him from the treatment he gave Jules and him? Should he dislike him because he was Bruce's great grandfather? He was in a quandary. Respect for the older generation won out and Sam politely said "Good Morning Nick. Coffee's gone. If you can point me to the makings I can start another pot for others."

Old Nick looked over the young man. Maybe he was wrong in his quick judgement the other day. Them others he was wrong about. Nice an all ta leave him a tin 'o licorice. The best kind too; his favorite. He didn't reckon on them or this man bein' nice an all. Offrin' to make 'nother pot 'a joe for others. An he bein' engaged ta a local girl, one Juliana Callaghan, Kaitlin Callaghan's little girl, he must be a good sort.

He mused that Kaitlin Callaghan had been a sweet, strong, young woman who cared for her brood. Kaitlin was a right fine woman and all the Callaghan boy's growed into fine men. And Kaitlin's daughter, well she were such a breath of sunshine when she was little. A bit wild truth be told but a good one. She must take after her mama. She were smart enuf ta not stay mixed up with Bruce. That were somethin' in his book.

Old Nick said "No bother. I've been makin' joe for ages."

Sam took a sip and it was good. Very good coffee. He grinned and said "It's good. I'll have to come and get more later."

The old man scooted in and started making another pot. He saw the cup was only half full "If ya be wantin' I can bring ya a full cup 'a joe when it be finished. You be with the Toronto team in room 206 right?"

Shocked by the offer Sam said "Yeah. But no need to bother I can come and grab another cup later."

"Phish, I'll bring a pot o' it ta ya room. Thank ya all for the fine licorice" Nick said.

Sam walked to the elevators wondering what just happened. What changed the old man's mind? As the elevator closed Sam recalled the text he sent last night. Well actually in the wee hours of the morning and wondered if he had gotten a reply.

He checked his phone and read _Sam we will help. We had no idea he was back in town let alone a cop. We will be at every competition. Bruce will not get near her. You can count on us. The bastard's last name is Nealy. Bruce Nealy._

Sam thought that name sounded familiar. He was sure he knew someone by the name Nealy. As the elevator pinged on the second floor and the doors opened Sam remember where he knew the name.

Corporal Nealy was a pain in his ass at Petawawa. Nealy screwed up his paycheck among other things. Then he hit him with that damned tree branch that nearly ended his Special Forces recruit selection testing.

What were the odds that Jules's attacker had the same last name as his? Try as he might he could not remember Corporal Nealy's first name. God there were so parallels in his and Jules life. Both attacked by an asshole with the last name Nealy. This was just one more to add to the list. That list was getting rather long too.

Sam slid his access card in the door and opened room 206.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

Sam entered the room and conversation stopped. He looked at Ed, Wordy and Spike "What's up guys?"

Spike closed his laptop "Nothing much. I was just telling the guys about the security I added to the room."

Sam didn't believe him for a moment. It was written all over Spike's face that they were discussing something else. Most likely the bombshell that Jules had been attacked and her attacker was never brought to justice.

Spike quickly told Sam about the security he set up and said he was just being cautious.

Taking a seat at the table Sam listened to Spike. When Spike concluded Sam stated "In the same line of being cautious I need to tell you all and Jules that I've asked her brothers for help. I don't want this Bruce guy getting anywhere near Jules while we are here. They know what he looks like and plan on attending the competition. They said they would help."

Drinking the last little bit of coffee Sam added "Oh and his last name is Nealy. Bruce Nealy." The nagging feeling was back when he said the full name.

Wordy wondered at Sam's calm demeanor and asked "Sam you seem to be taking this well."

A deep breath in and released slowly Sam said "If you are asking why I'm not storming out of here hell bent on retribution for what that bastard did to her. Then I have to tell you honestly a part of me would really like to castrate him and beat the every living crap out of him like her brothers did. But I made a vow not to because I care too much for Jules. It would hurt her if I did something stupid and ended up in jail. I do not want to hurt her."

He looked at each of them, locking eyes with them all for a few moments so they knew he was serious. Then he continued "Much as I would like there to be, there is no evidence to convict him of what he did to Jules. Although Jules broke it off with him privately, a week later he broke up with her in a very public and humiliating way. The bastard is crafty. A week later she was raped by him. I assume Greg shared the details with you."

Ed's voice came out hard "Yes he did."

"So you know that no evidence was left. It would look like she was trying to get back at him. Jules and I have not talked about it but I'm sure the Boss is doing that right now. But knowing Jules the way I do she will not want to bring up history. It is part of her past and she wants it to stay there. Finding out it was Bruce knocked her for a loop but she seems to be doing well this morning" Sam shared and smiled. He was thinking how Jules checked his knee.

Then the smile disappeared and with a serious tone Sam said "I made a vow not to do anything stupid. But should I start to do something I shouldn't I'm asking you all to have my back and stop me. Even if that means you have to lay me out cold. Can I count on your help?"

Ed affirmed for all of them "Yes we will have your back and stop you from taking foolish action. Even though each and every one of us wants to do the same thing you do. I just hope you will listen to reason if that happens. I don't relish what Jules would do to me if I cold-cocked you."

That made Sam half laugh "I'll try. But if I don't you have license to do whatever is necessary to stop me. I'll explain to Jules before we head out to the seminar today."

There was a knock at the door. Spike went to get it. When he opened the door he was perplexed.

Old Nick stood there with a tray. He said "Brought ya all some fresh joe and Danish. Ya'll are so busy and such."

Spike reached for the tray and uttered an astonished "Thank you Nick." He turned to the others with wide eyes that said 'what the heck?'. Spike took it to the table.

Sam poured a full cup of coffee and then took a drink. "Thanks Nick. You really didn't need to do that but I appreciate it" Sam said.

"Call it a peace offerin'" Nick said as he turned, closed the door and headed away quickly.

Wordy laughed "Well I'll be damned. That old coot is nice." Then he turned to Sam "How's the knee?"

"Just fine. And before you don't believe me, Jules checked and agrees with me" Sam said with a secret smile.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

Greg and Jules sat at the small table in the room. Greg took Jules's hand into his and held it as he asked kindly "How are you Jules?"

Jules squeezed Greg's hand and responded "I'm okay. Like I told Sam the stress of the past two days reconnecting with my brothers finally hit me full force. The thought of coming face to face with Bruce overwhelmed me. It was a lot to take in all at once. But I have a handle on it now."

Studying her face and listening closely to the tone of her voice Greg could see she was sincere but there was still reservation and worry. "Talk to me Jules. What is bothering you? I hear it in your voice and see it in your face."

A nervous laugh escaped from Jules "I can never hide anything from you can I?"

Greg's fatherly smile graced his face as warmth for Jules shone in his eyes "Daughter of my heart that is true. So what is it? I'll help if I can."

"It's Sam. I'm worried he will do something rash like kill Bruce. I couldn't bear it if he did that" Jules shared her concern and deepest worry. Then continued "For me this is in the past. I don't really want to dredge it up again. I hope not to see Bruce. But if I do I will know that he is a pathetic excuse for a man. He can't hurt me with the past though. Yeah yesterday it was a bit much but after a good night's sleep I'm doing okay. But Sam?"

Jules sighed "We know how he can be when he perceives someone he cares about is in danger. He doesn't mean too but sometimes he just reacts. It is instinctive for him to protect. If he sees Bruce I'm afraid of what he might do."

Greg patted her hand "Let's talk to him. Give him a chance to hear your fears and perhaps explain how he is feeling. He's been through much the same thing you have with Dupont. He stopped Oliver from killing Dupont. Heck he even stopped himself from doing the same."

Sincerity in his voice and confidence in his eyes Greg added "Sam has changed from the closed off, cocky rookie that joined our team years ago. He has matured significantly. Ed even says he is more cautious and takes fewer risks these days. I'm sure it is because he sees and wants a future with you. It is something tangible he can feel and he won't want to jeopardize that; especially if you share your worry with him."

Jules smiled and hugged Greg then kissed him on the cheek "Thanks. You always know just the right thing to say. You are right of course."

But then Jules sat back "But can you talk to the guys and help me keep an eye on him just in case?"

Greg chuckled "Yes. You can count on all of us. We won't let Sam near Bruce." Then he got serious and said "Nor will we let Bruce get near you."

Jules nodded "I can live with that. Thanks."

Standing Greg pulled Jules up "Shall we join the rest?"

Jules grinned and grabbed her phone "Sounds good. I'm excited for Wordy's seminar today. I get to demonstrate the moves on Ed and Sam."

Greg chuckled "Be nice to them. We need them in one piece for the competition."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room **_

The team arrived at Higdon Hall and headed into the Wild Rose room. They took a moment to see how it was set up for the seminar. They had configured the room with a raised platform at one end with a mat on it. On one half of the room they had chairs facing the platform. On the other half was a huge mat.

Wordy smiled "Looks good. Exactly the way I requested. Glad they were able to accommodate the change so quickly."

Sam asked "Why all the mats on the floor?"

Wordy patted Sam's shoulder "Decided to mix it up this time. We can demonstrate on the platform. Then we will let those that want to practice the moves while we observe and teach them."

"Great idea Wordy" Jules chimed in. "When did you come up with that?"

Wordy answered "Well actually it was Shel's idea when I called her last night and shared with her Sam's antics on the horse. She said it would keep us all from getting too banged up before the competition and that it would be more useful for the attendees to try out the moves than to just watch. Learn by doing so to speak."

Ed nodded "Great idea. Tell Shel thanks for all of us."

The team headed to the rooms that had been set up as locker rooms. The guys crowded in the room and changed as they joked around. Each donned sweat pants and a black Team One t-shirt.

Jules had the same sized room all to herself. Last night when they reviewed their competitors she realized she was the only female SWAT team member competing. It should be rather interesting to see the reactions of other males when she bested them. She expected a little resistance and questioning of her abilities. Even though in Toronto they had three women in SRU, Jules knew that was not the case in most SWAT team. It was still very much a male dominated job.

Sam and Jules were the last to emerge from the locker rooms. It took Sam a bit longer because Ed insisted he wear the knee brace just in case. Even though Jules had confirmed there was no swelling.

Jules had just taken her time because it was still thirty minutes before the seminar was scheduled to begin. She had wanted a few moments to herself. She needed to make sure she was centered. Jules did not want to overreact if she saw Bruce.

It was unlikely today since this was a closed seminar. Only SWAT members attending the training seminars and the competing SWAT teams could attend. It was closed to the public. Jules gave herself a mental pep talk and did some slow deep breathing. The talk with Sam to share her worry had gone over well.

Jules was totally flabbergasted when Sam had taken her aside in the strategy room and privately and told her what he vowed last night. He told her he asked for her brothers help. Sam explained to her why he had asked them for their help. Then he told her what he asked of the team. That had made her speechless.

She had been stunned. Jules had such a rush of mixed emotions. The first was indignation that Sam did not think she could take care of herself. And her brothers' acceptance to help meant they did not either.

But then rational thought came into play and she realized Sam was just protecting her in the way he could. It made her feel warm, loved and cared about. Just like last night when he took complete care of her and held her while she had broken down.

The warm and caring feelings extended to her brothers and that felt good too. That they so readily agreed made her heart fill with love for them. It felt a bit like old times when they had protected her. Back then she had always rebelled against it but privately also loved that they cared enough to protect her.

The Boss was right about Sam maturing too. Sam asking the guys to stop him if he behaved recklessly was a clear sign of that. Even if his motivation was that he did not want to hurt her. Jules had wanted to kiss Sam deeply and passionately right then and there but refrained and only squeezed his hand told him thank you for watching out for her. Tonight she would thank him properly in the privacy of their room.

In some ways Jules realized she was maturing too. She had reassured Ed that if they had to cold-cock Sam that she would not retaliate. That had garnered laughs from all the guys. Spike pulled out his phone and made her repeat what she said as he recorded it. That made her laugh. Spike could be so weird but always lovable.

She thought that he and Aidan would get along great. Wordy would probably get along with Finley because they had so much in common. While she was drawing comparisons she thought that Ed and Brayden were alike and Sam was a lot like Keagan. Coming out of her mental flossing Jules smiled at Sam.

Sam smiled at Jules as she exited the locker room "You ready for this?"

"You bet" Jules said with a happy note to her voice. Sam watched her as he followed her to the platform to begin warming up. He liked the happy bounce of her ponytail. His vow to her had helped erase the worry lines from her face. Now the only thing he had to do was keep that vow. Jules was depending on him keeping it. Sam was depending on the guys help in making sure he kept it.

Forty minutes later Wordy was starting the seminar. The team could see that Wordy loved the interactive seminar. He was right at home sharing his knowledge of close quarters combat. They had decided that Ed, Jules and Sam would rotate attacking and being attacked for the demonstrations as Wordy instructed them.

After showing five or six moves those that wanted to try them would move to the mats. At that time the whole team would roam through the area and help the pairs with the techniques. The process repeated several times.

As Jules was demonstrating a takedown technique on Sam a participant raised his hand. Wordy called on him.

Calum stood and asked "Me and Delmar have been wondering something. We see her" pointing at Jules "taking you all down. No offense meant but are you letting her take you down or does this technique really work? I only ask because I have a teammate that is on the rather small side. Would love to take back some new techniques he could use."

Jules answered Calum "It really works. Come on up here and I'll show you."

Making his way to the platform Calum felt all eyes on him. He normally felt eyes on him. He was a tall and large man with huge biceps and a barrel chest. He stood out in any crowd. He made it up to the platform and towered over Jules. Actually he towered over Sam, Wordy and Ed too.

Jules looked to Sam "Wonder if he is any relation to Mason."

Sam grinned "About the same size as Mason that's for sure."

Calum said "You sure you want to do this? I mean I tower over you and probably outweigh you by a good hundred pounds if not more."

Jules stuck out her hand in an offer to shake his hand. Calum started to put his out to shake but then in seconds found himself staring up at the ceiling. He heard the audience gasp and then the roar of clapping. There were whistles too.

Looking up at Jules, Calum smiled "Hot damn that was fast. Amazing! I never saw it coming. You got anything else that a smaller officer can do to effectively take down a larger subject?"

Jules said confidently "Yeah. You willing to be the subject?"

Calum nodded. Sam wandered over to Ed, Spike and Greg with a huge grin on his face. It was nice to watch Jules shine. He glanced out in the audience and saw several of their competitors. Their jaws were slack.

Sam said "I do believe our secret weapon has been revealed."

Ed laughed "I noticed that. Some of them look rather scared."

Spike added "I pity the man she gets paired with in one on one hand to hand."

Greg grinned "That's our Jules."

In the back of the room Bruce stood stock still. He had been of the mind that her teammates were just falling over and making a show of Jules taking them down. But now he was not so sure. Damn that man was huge. He slunk out of the room thinking he would need to reconsider how he would take her. It might not be as easy as he thought. He heard the roar of clapping again as the door closed. Damn.

Sam's eyes narrowed as they landed on a retreating local police officer in the back of the room. There was something familiar about him. His attention was pulled away from the back of the room as Jules took down Calum again and Calum grunted as he hit the mat hard.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Will fix typos tomorrow. Need some sleep but want to post this chapter before I hit the hay._


	13. Welcome Lunch, Jules Helps Sam, Inside

**Welcome Lunch, Jules Helps Sam, Inside Joke & Wordy's Learning New Skills**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Cactus Room **_

Team One changed after the seminar into their street cloths. They would join the other SWAT teams for the welcome lunch. Then they would break out and attend some of the seminars being offered in the afternoon sessions.

As a group they entered the Cactus room and saw that it was configured with six round tables and one long rectangular table. They were the last team to enter. They noticed that only one seat was available at each of the round tables.

Commander Maddox met them at the door and said to Greg "We decided to seat one member of each team at a table to foster goodwill among all the competitors. Please choose a seat at any of the tables." Then looking at Wordy he said "Fantastic seminar this morning. I loved the last minute changes. Active participation is going to be a must for all future seminars. That format is much more valuable."

Wordy inclined his head briefly and said "Thanks."

The team disbursed among the tables. Sam and Jules sat at tables next to each other and their chairs were almost back to back.

As Sam sat down the guy next to him said "My name is George Burke from Vancouver."

Sam answered "Sam Braddock from Toronto."

George asked "What's your main position?"

"Sniper and tactics" Sam answered.

George grinned "I guess we will be going head to head at one point then. I'm a sniper too."

The other three men introduced themselves and gave their positions. All but one of them was their teams' sniper. The conversation started with what Sam called gentle bragging about their skills. Like farthest target hit, tightest grouping, and most difficult shot.

Sam enjoyed the banter until Davis Gentry of Winnipeg who was his team's techno geek asked "So how many kills do you all have?"

Two of the snipers offered up the numbers six and two. It was down to just George and Sam when George answered with a grim face "Ten and I feel every one of them still. Taking a life is not easy."

All the snipers nodded in agreement. Davis who was clueless to the tone of the answers turned to Sam and said "So how many for you?"

Sam answered "Too many."

Davis pushed "That's no answer. Everyone else answered. What's your number?"

Taking a deep breath Sam looked at Davis and said in a tone that clearly indicated he did not want to answer "Why do you want to know?"

Davis said glibly "So we can take the measure of the snipers. Those with more kills will probably be the ones to bet on in the competition."

Sam just nodded but remained quiet. Just because they asked didn't mean he had to answer.

Davis pushed again "So how many for you?"

George butted in "He doesn't have to say if he doesn't want to Davis."

Valentino Shaffer, a cocky young sniper from Regina who said he had two lethal shots goaded Sam "Bet he has zero. That's why he won't say."

The Montreal sniper Remington Davidson, the one with six kills remarked "I wouldn't bet on that Valentino. This here is Sam Braddock."

Valentino looked at Remington "So what? Is he famous or something?"

Sam snorted. Remington looked at Sam and grinned then said "Bet you get people knowing you a lot. Gotta be a bit unnerving sometimes?"

"Yeah sometimes. What competition are you looking forward too?" Sam tried to redirect and wishing that the conversation was anything but his Army awards and the number of kills.

Davis slapped the table eagerly several time as recognition of the name came to him. The others at the table jumped at the sound.

Still completely oblivious of the tone around him Davis said loudly "Wow, you are that Sam Braddock! Geez such a small world. Christ were you really awarded the Cross of Valour and all those Sacrifice medals?"

Now Sam wanted to be anywhere but here. Christ the guy was loud and several people from other tables looked over. Sam forced himself to remain seated straight up even as the thought of hiding under the table flashed through his mind.

George's eyes lit up with recognition "God I remember that news coverage now." Then his compassionate side kick in high gear as he saw the slight blush and tight line of Sam's mouth "That had to be ghastly to deal with."

Valentino was still in the dark and asked "What news coverage?"

Davis ignored Valentino's question and rudely asked eagerly "So how many terrorists did you actually kill over there to get that Cross of Valour? I bet it had to be lots. They don't just hand those awards out. What did you to do earn it?"

Sam's face became blank and his eyes iced over. He was having trouble holding the anger back now. Davis was clueless and rude to keep pushing. Part of Sam wanted to slap the guy upside the head and tell him to get a clue or a life. His life was not up for discussion and certainly not how he got the Cross of Valour or how many kills. Like George said every single one he still felt and it was too god damned many to admit too.

Jules had overheard bits of the conversation. She knew this was difficult for Sam. Jules pulled out her phone and looked at it like she had received a text. She stood up and quickly turned around "Hey Sam I just got a text from the Sarge?"

Sam looked up at Jules.

Jules said "He asked if I still had the team competition roster. I had it last but I'm positive I gave it to you before the seminar. He needs it right now. Let's go check our bags."

Sam could kiss Jules right here and now for rescuing him from the conversation. He said "Yeah I think you did but I may have given it back to you." Sam stood quickly "Duty calls. Be back in a moment."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room **_

Sam sank down on one of the empty chairs "Thanks Jules."

"No problem. What are partners for if not to have your back?" Jules responded with a smile.

Sitting next to him Jules said seriously "Sorry that happened. That guy is clueless about the toll being a sniper takes on a person."

Sam blew out a breath "Yeah. He's young. Seems like a rookie to me. A little more time and hopefully he will get a clue or a life. So this roster Sarge wants? We need to come back in with a piece of paper I suppose to make this look as you intended."

Jules smiled and got up and walked three rows back. She picked up a discarded piece of paper and folded in fourths. "Look here it is" she exclaimed.

Sam laughed. He stood up "Do you think they have shifted the conversation by now?"

Jules shrugged and smirked "If not you could always try deflection again. Maybe ask Davis how many times people slapped him upside the head for asking rude questions. Or simply tell him it is none of his damned business how many lethal shots you have taken but you'd be happy to add him to the list."

Sam grinned. Jules was like an avenging angel sometimes. Sam quickly scanned the room and then kissed Jules on the cheek. He knew better than to kiss her lips. He would get lost in the kiss if he did that. The cheek was safe. Then he said "Love you my avenging angel."

Jules quickly kissed him back on the cheek then said "Love you too Sam. You ready to go back?"

Sam nodded; his good humor was restored thanks to Jules. He truly appreciated her help. The two headed back into the Cactus room.

Neither of them saw Bruce watching them. He growled in anger as they kissed each other. Tonight he would break into the Commander's office and get the official schedule. Then he would set his plan in motion. Braddock would be taken out and Jules would be his once more.

Bruce turned and was surprised to find Toby Lee behind him. Toby was Commander Maddox's assistant. Toby looked harried.

Toby sighed when he saw Bruce Nealy, just the person he had been looking for. "Officer Nealy I've been looking all over for you." He held out several pieces of paper. "This is the official schedule. Commander Maddox wanted to be sure the local police had a copy so you could assign an appropriate number of officers for crowd control. We especially want to ensure good control for the live fire competitions. It wouldn't do for a civilian to be where they shouldn't be and get hurt or killed."

Taking the papers Bruce smiled. This was too easy. He said "I agree. Thank you." Then his mind thought, wouldn't that just be a terrible thing if Braddock shot a civilian. Hmm he would have to think on that. Might be a possibility to ruin Braddock's career.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Cactus Room **_

When Sam left the table George looked to Davis and said "Drop the line of questioning. Can't you see he does not want to answer the question? It's none of our damned business how many kills he has had to make. It's personal and I can tell you from experience not easy to do. It never gets easy."

Davis defended himself "I was just making conversation."

"Then talk about something else" Remington stated emphatically.

Davis nodded. Valentino said "Who is Sam Braddock and what is this about the Cross of Valour?"

Remington sighed wishing he had never said anything. But he quickly summarized the news reports and the press conference clearing Sam's name.

Sam returned to his table and Jules went to Greg's.

Sam noticed a change in the demeanor of Davis and Valentino. If Sam had to classify the look on the two faces one was subdued and the other had a brightness of hero worship. Davis was the one that looked duly subdued and reprimanded for his clueless questions. The cocky young sniper looked at Sam with an expression of awe.

Damn they filled Valentino in on the news reports. Well at least the conversation topic changed Sam thought as he started to eat his lunch. George was sharing a funny story about a call involving clowns and monkeys at a traveling circus.

At Greg's table Jules handed Greg the folded paper and said "Here's the roster you wanted. I did give it to Sam. It was in his bag not mine."

Greg wasn't sure what was up but he had noticed Sam and Jules head out together about ten minutes ago then return. He gave Jules a look that said 'explain later' but answered "Thanks for getting it for me Jules. Sorry to interrupt your lunch."

"No problem Boss" Jules said and headed back to her table. She grinned. It was good that this team had worked together so long they could read each other. She knew she would be explaining why when they were in private but appreciated the Boss going along seamlessly.

Jules sat down and eavesdropped on the conversation at Sam's table. Luckily it had moved on from the number of kills. She heard Sam laugh. Jules loved that sound.

Marlon Black, the tech guy from Vancouver, on Jules right asked her "You find what your Sarge needed?"

"Yep" Jules answered.

Ken Mitchell, the profiler from Winnipeg, who was sitting to Jules left grinned and said quietly "Nice save. Davis is a good guy and an awesome techy but his people skills are a bit lacking. Sometimes he is pretty clueless."

Jules wanted to say 'more like completely non-existent people skills' but just grinned and said "You must be your team's profiler."

Ken grinned back "Yes I am. What is your role on the team? Wait no let me guess."

Looking over Jules he was assessing various things she said in earlier conversation and how she intervened when she noticed a teammate getting near a touchy subject. He also had seen her in the seminar. Ken ventured "Negotiator and profiler."

Jules smiled "Partly right. Also sniper."

Ken stared "No? Really? A sniper? I thought Braddock was your sniper."

"We have three. Sam, Ed and myself. Our team cross trains in multiple areas. Gives us flexibility in situations. Like if the subject is a soldier Sam will usually negotiate and Ed or I will take the Sierra position. If the subject is a woman I will often negotiate. But it all depends on the whole situation" Jules shared.

Ken motioned his chin towards Jules left hand "Noticed the engagement ring. How does your fiancée feel about you being in the SRU?"

Sam overheard the question and thought it was rather personal but waited to see how Jules would answer. He took a bite of steak to cover his smile thinking of the many ways she might deflect that question.

Jules "Oh him, he's alright with it."

Sam didn't expect that answer. But it was the truth.

"Doesn't he worry?" Ken asked.

Sam thought damn straight I worry. She can take care of herself but I worry every damned time we go on a call.

Jules noticed Ken's wedding band and decided it was time to shut down this line of conversation so answered "Probably no more than your wife does."

"But you are a sniper? Doesn't that bother him?" Ken inquired. He was thinking there was no way he'd want his wife to be a sniper. She'd shoot his ass for some of the stupid crap he had pulled in the past.

Jules thought, Davis is not the only one on your team that can't take a hint to drop a question.

Sam leaned his chair back on two legs and with a lopsided grin said with humor "Her fiancée is a sucker for a sexy sniper chick."

Jules rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle "That he is." Then she pushed Sam's chair back down "Quit eavesdropping Braddock."

She was glad Sam went back to his table's conversation. But Jules noticed that Sam still wore a little smirk like he was enjoying their inside joke. She had to admit his little comment was funny but they wanted to keep their relationship unknown at the competition. If he didn't cool it, it might just come out.

Ken realized he had just done the same damned thing Davis had done and was effectively shut down by her teammate's teasing comment. Ken watched the easy comradery between the teammates and decided to change the topic so asked "How long has your team been together?"

Jules refocused on Ken and answered "About four and a half years. What about yours?"

"Four of us, Sarge, me, Bill and Ewan have been on the team for three years. The other two, Davis and Tony have been with us for about six months. Four and a half years without changes is impressive" Ken responded.

Jules said "We've had a couple of changes over the years. In fact Wordy is subbing for Raf who is out on medical leave. But Wordy was with us before he transferred to Guns and Gangs a while ago."

Ken was going to ask why he moved to Guns and Gangs but thought better of it and was saved from coming up with another question as Commander Maddox rose at the rectangular table. It was the table for the organizers and judges.

As lunch wound down Commander Maddox felt it was time for his welcome speech. He stood and called the room to his attention then Maddox began "Welcome to the National SWAT Competition. Your teams were invited to participate because you have all been recognized as highly effective teams."

"We apologize for the problems that resulted in late notification to the Toronto and Montreal teams. I can't tell you how happy I am that your schedules allowed you to attend and we did not have to go to the alternate team."

"We have a jam packed competition this year. As you all know we will have many one on one competitions for individual rankings in various areas. We also decided to include several two on two competitions as well as the whole team events."

"There will be awards for individuals, the pairs and the entire team. The final ranking for teams will include not only the team event scores but all scores for all individual and pairs events. So keep in mind when competing individually or in pairs you are still competing for your team."

Maddox took sip of water then continued "We are lucky enough to have the MILES gear this year. The only live fire we will use is the shooting competitions. All else will be done with the MILES gear. For safety reasons all team will be required to mark your blank clips with green tape and your live round clips with red tape. No exceptions."

"If any team needs instruction on the MILES gear please see Master Corporal Xenos. He is our special liaison from the Canadian Special Forces which has kindly provided the MILES gear for this competition" Maddox pointed out the Master Corporal who rose briefly from his seat at the rectangular table.

Sam nudged Jules then whispered "Apollo's here?"

Jules shrugged "Guess so."

"Wonder if Mason is with him?" Sam pondered out loud and looked around the room. He didn't see him but saw that same officer at the back of the room standing nearly concealed by a potted plant. The same feeling of recognition swept over him but he could not place it. Not wanting to miss any important details Sam turned his attention back to the Commander.

Ken leaned close to Jules and asked "You two know the Special Forces liaison?"

Jules nodded "Sam's ex-Special Forces. He worked with him before."

She left out that Team One had worked with Apollo before. That mission to get Ben and Daphne back from the terrorists at the warehouse had been covered up and was still classified. So they were not allowed to say anything about it.

Ken was silently impressed. He thought her team might have an edge over his. Especially with the length of time her team had been together. And the fact Jules's team were well trained in close quarters combat. He had learned several new things from that seminar. And now he finds out one of her teammates is ex-military. Not just military but Special Forces military.

He wondered what the transition from military tactics to urban policing tactics had been like. It couldn't have been easy. Mostly Ken thought this because it would be a complete mind shift from trying to save the subjects instead of being sent to kill them outright.

Ken tuned back into Commander Maddox as he was saying "We start bright and early tomorrow on the range with the shooting events. We will be providing storage on site here for each of your teams. It will be guarded twenty four hours a day for the duration of the competition by a local security company that has been vetted by the organizers. Feel free to move your gear over anytime this afternoon or evening."

"Your Sergeants will have your team's storage location details in their packets. Again welcome and I hope to see a good competition where you all can learn new tactics from each other. Have fun and may the best team win."

The assembled group clapped as was expected then went back to talking among themselves at the tables as everyone finished up their lunches.

Bruce smiled in the back of the room partially hidden by the tall potted plants. He was an old friend of the owner of the security company. Bruce liked that teams would be moving their gear from the hotel to the storage here. It would be easier to access it, no Old Nick to deal with.

Looking at the paper in his hand Bruce smiled again. No need to break in to the Commanders room tonight either. Finally things were going his way.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room **_

The team assembled near the locker room area in the Wild Rose room before heading off to various seminars. Greg and Jules were headed to one on negotiation and profiling. Wordy decided to join Spike in one on the latest technical surveillance gadgets. Ed and Sam were attending one on tactics and strategy.

Ed asked "Wordy why don't you join Sam and I?"

Wordy shrugged and answered "Gotta learn new skills. Surveillance is a big deal in Guns and Gangs. I could learn something useful seeing the newer tech."

Spike grinned wide and patted Wordy on the shoulder "Man I have so much stuff I could teach you when we get back. We could set up a time every week. It would be so much fun to keep you current on surveillance tech."

At Wordy's backing away from Spike and putting his hands up in front of him Sam quipped "Spike, don't scare Wordy like that. You know you gotta take it slower with us non-geeks."

Spike looked at Sam "What I wasn't scaring Wordy. Was I?"

Ed chuckled "You can read body language can't you? What does Wordy's tell you?"

Spike smiled "Well all I can say is that if I can be a geek with great combat skills. Then Wordy can be a tactician with great geek skills. Just sayin."

The guys chuckled and Greg turned to Jules as Spike, Ed, Wordy and Sam started debating the issue.

Greg said "Ed and I were talking earlier Jules. We thought that it might be a good idea for the whole team to meet your brothers tonight if they are free. Spike has never met any of them. Ed and Wordy have only met Aidan. If they will be on the lookout for Bruce then it would be good for the guys to know what your brothers look like."

Jules thought about what the Boss suggested. It was a good idea. Then she could also tell her brothers that they were not to go all protective either and risk themselves or their families. She did not want to be the cause of any of them ending up in jail.

She replied "That sounds good. I'll contact Brayden and see what we can arrange. They may not be able to meet until later tonight."

The team headed to the Pavilion in the Cypress Center where all the remaining seminars were set up for today. Jules call Brayden on the way and made arrangements.

At the entrance to the Pavilion Jules said "All set up. They can meet us at the hotel around eight thirty tonight."

Spike threw his arm around Jules and said eagerly "Looking forward to meeting them."

Jules looked at Spike and said "I think you're gonna click with Aidan. He sells computer stuff and loves techie stuff as much as you do."

Grinning Spike said "Cool now I have Wordy and Aidan to talk to about gadgets."

Wordy groaned at Spike's comment but Spike was not detoured as he continued "Maybe I'll introduce Aidan to Babycakes."

Ed sidled up close to Wordy and whispered "Not too late to change your mind and come with Sam and me." He lifted one brow as Wordy looked to be contemplating it. Then he motioned with his head to slip away with him and Sam.

Wordy looked at Ed "Nah, better not. Wouldn't want to break my roomies heart. He is looking forward to it."

Sam snorted "More like you're afraid how he would prank you if you stood him up."

"Well, that too" Wordy conceded and laughed.

The team split up and headed to their respective seminars.

* * *

 _ **AN**_ _: I know it's a little slow chapter but the excitement is coming in the next and we did get a little bit of JAM here too._


	14. Nerves, Callaghan's Meet Team One, Not

**Nerves, Callaghan's Meet Team One, Not Such a Good Friend, Gun Competition, Old Friend & Loudest Supporter**

* * *

 _ **Aidan's Home**_

Keagan was again the last one to arrive. He entered Aidan's home with a cursory knock followed by "What are you waiting for? Let's get going." He stopped in Aidan's living room seeing his three brothers lounging in the chairs. Something was up. He asked "What's up?"

Brayden spoke for them "Aidan's a bit nervous."

"Why?" Keagan asked as he took a seat and looked to Aidan with no judgment just curiosity and a desire to help his younger brother.

Aidan said "Last time I saw Jules's Team Leader he was extremely angry. I'm afraid we might be in for a bit of a confrontation with that man. His anger was justified and I'm not so sure that even though Jules forgave us that he has."

Finley interjected "Aidan, Jules wouldn't have invited us if there was an issue. And besides, she is right. We need to meet her team, all of them if we are to keep Bruce away from her."

Keagan's voice was strong and confident "Little brother I won't let anything happen to you. If things get heated or too uncomfortable for you just leave the room."

Brayden stood "Ditto for me Aidan. Let's go."

Aidan picked up the photo album as he stood "It should be fun to see Jules's and Sam's reaction when we show them the picture."

Finley took the album and set it back down "I don't think now is the right time to tell them. They have to focus on their competition. We don't want anything to distract them from that. Well anything more given the damned Bruce situation."

The others nodded in agreement and Aidan said "So based on that are we also in agreement that we do not share that we confronted Dad."

Keagan answered "I second that. Too much to mess with Jules's head. We want her and her team to win. We have time for the rest after the competition."

They all agreed and headed out of Aidan's home. Each silently contemplating how meeting her team would go.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

Team One had moved the bulk of their supplies to the storage room at the competition location. All that remained was Babycakes and their uniforms which they would take to their rooms tonight. Spike would move Babycakes tomorrow morning.

They had had a nice dinner at an Italian restaurant. During dinner Spike had regaled them all with bits and pieces of the newest technology. Wordy was able to share a few things he learned. All were now lounging around in the chairs and couch. Sam and Ed were sharing with Wordy some of the things they had learned in their seminar.

There was a knock at the door and Jules went to answer it. She opened the door and smiled. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

Each of her brothers hugged her as they entered and then stood just inside the door waiting. Aidan's gut was churning when he spied Ed. He was intimidating even when he was not angry.

Jules closed the door and saw that her four brothers stood lined up facing the five men of her team. She saw Aidan's face and he looked like he was facing a firing squad. Jules patted his back as she made her way to stand between the two sets of men.

With a smile Jules said pointing out her brothers and speaking to the team "Guys I'd like to introduce my brothers. Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan." Then pointing to Team One and speaking to her brothers as she went down the line of the team men "You all met Sam and Greg. This is Ed Lane, Kevin Wordsworth and Mike Scarlatti."

The two rows of men nodded in greeting to each other but remained standing and assessing one another with hard glares from Ed, Wordy and Spike. They were not quite ready to so quickly forgive the brothers.

Sam broke the tension with a chuckle "Guys, Jules just got her brothers back. Don't think she'd be too happy with you if you took them out. Remember how hard her right hook is." Sam then went and shook each of the Callaghan's hands saying "Thanks for coming and thanks for agreeing to help."

Then Sam went to Jules, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Under his breath he whispered for her ears only "Relax."

Jules glanced up at Sam and saw his smile. She took a breath and relaxed.

Greg stepped forward next and the line formed behind him with Wordy, Spike and Ed. After all the men shook hands some of the tension ebbed from all of them.

Ed had shook Aidan's hand last and stopped in front of him. He regretted the way he behaved towards Aidan in the hospital after they had rescued Sam and Spike from Vlad and Jules was injured in the process. Ed said "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I was so rude to you in the waiting room that day. You were there for Jules and I should not have behaved the way I did."

Aidan swallowed the lump in his throat "It was understandable given the way I treated Jules. It was a stressful day for you all. No apology needed."

Ed grinned "Thanks. But all the same the apology is offered."

All tension exited Aidan. He thought the grin on the man made all the difference. "Thanks. Apology accepted."

The group found places to sit but it was not surprising that they still grouped together brothers on one side team on the other. They all felt the awkward silence until Jules said "So Bruce is a cop now? Thought the police force had standards? Wonder how he managed that?"

Spike forgot that they were going to keep things quiet and not let Sam and Jules know they researched Bruce as he blurted out "He was an MP in the Army."

Ed's, Sam's and Jules's heads whipped to Spike. Spike realized his mistake seeing Ed's glare but owned up to it with a little humor to try and break the tension "What? You really expected me not to do research on him after the bomb you dropped on us last night?"

Jules smiled "Yeah that would be asking too much from you Spike." Getting serious though Jules said "I really don't want to know about him." Looking at Sam and then her brothers and the guys she added "This is as much about keeping Bruce away from me as it is about keeping Sam away from Bruce."

Sam rolled his eyes "Jules we talked about this. You have my word. I'm not going to do something stupid."

Jules cocked her head "You don't plan on doing it Sam but I know you, hell we all know you Sam. If Bruce tries to lay a hand on me all bets are off with you."

Sam and Jules locked eyes. Jules's eyes were daring him to counter what she just said. Sam broke contact first as he ripped his head away, stood and stalked to the window blowing out a harsh breath and raking his hands through his hair aggressively.

As he dropped his hands his body went rigid as he stared out the window. God dammit she was right. Jules could always see into him. Yes he had good intentions, the best. But he would snap if the bastard laid a hand on her.

The Callaghan brother's watched fascinated at the stare down between their sister and her fiancée. They saw the other guys lean back with knowing smiles. Their sister had this man's number given his reaction when he stalked to the window and stood rigid looking out.

Greg said "Sam sit down please."

Sam turned to Greg. He saw the kind understanding in his face. But for a split second he saw the same deep hatred for Bruce in the Boss's eyes. Sam ground out "Dammit she's right."

Ed stood and went to Sam. He put hands on both Sam's shouldered "Samo." Ed waited for Sam to look at him. "There are eight men here besides you that care for Jules. Eight men that will watch her back. Eight men that will not let Bruce harm her. Four of those men have vowed to watch your back too. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Do. Something. You. Will. Reget." Ed emphasized every single word.

Sam stared at Ed reining in the surge of anger towards himself for knowing that even though he vowed not to be foolish that Jules was right. He would act rashly if Bruce so much as touched a hair on her head. Ed's words were strong and confident. He trusted Ed in a way he trusted no other except Blaze. Both were strong, confident leaders that backed up their words with actions.

He and Ed had what some would say was a tumultuous relationship, both easily riled and yelled at each other. But what those on the outside did not realize was that they were a lot alike and the yelling was a way they dealt with it. It was an emotional release for both of them. Nine times out of ten they were laughing within ten minutes. That one out of ten, well it took time to resolve but their bond was strengthened each time they came to terms with whatever the issue was.

As Sam stared he let the words Ed said sink in. Sam knew Ed stood behind every word he said. Ed, Wordy, Spike and Sarge would have his back. The only thing Sam questioned was, would they be enough to stop him?

Brayden heard Ed's words to Sam. Sam would be their brother when he married Jules. From the looks of things Sam needed their support as much if not more than Jules did when it came to Bruce.

So Brayden stood and walked to Sam. He put a hand over Ed's hand which was still on Sam's shoulder in a show of solidarity.

Sam eyed Brayden.

Brayden stated "You are a good man Sam Braddock. We are glad Jules found someone worthy of her. Although you have no proof of our conviction, my brothers and I will have your back too. I will hold on and not let you sink into quicksand."

Sam looked at Brayden trying to read him. Brayden sounded sincere. As he watched Brayden's eyes his words hit him. Sam got an odd feeling he knew this man. He narrowed his eyes in concentration but was interrupted as Greg spoke.

Greg said "Okay then. We need to plan how we are going to handle this situation to keep both Jules and Sam safe."

Ed, Sam and Brayden resumed their seats. Sam focused on the conversation but in the back of his mind something small and persistent kept going back to the word quicksand.

As they all discussed the situation they determined that it was best if Sam did not know what Bruce looked like at least while he was in Medicine Hat. Greg and Wordy reiterated to Sam that his emotions were too volatile right now and it would prevent him from over reacting if he saw Bruce. Sam had reluctantly agreed after Ed stated that that was how it was going to be or Sam was headed back to Toronto and damn the outcome of the competition. When Sam finally agreed he insisted that after the competition that he be shown a picture of the bastard so he would know in the future. Ed reluctantly agreed.

Then they reviewed the blueprints of all the venues and determined where the brothers would take up positions to best keep an eye out for Bruce. For events that the team members were not competing in they determined additional locations for them to watch too. When Sam was not competing he would stay near Jules as a last line of defense.

Sam argued again for seeing a picture of Bruce in order to be that last line of defense. But Ed said that if Jules saw Bruce she would alert Sam and that Sam's job was to remove Jules quickly. That was all. That way he could not do something stupid and rash. Sam had grumbled not liking it one bit but realizing they were trying to protect him. It was their way of having his back.

They all exchanged phone numbers and identified a point of contact on the team for each event. If any of them saw Bruce they were to text the group. The point of contact would move to Jules position. Those not involved in the event would handle the situation and make sure Bruce did not get anywhere near Jules.

When things were wrapping up Jules and Sam exchanged a look. Jules turned to the rest of them and with a small smile she spoke for both her and Sam "Thank you all. Normally both Sam and I would bristle at all the over-protectiveness thinking we could handle this ourselves. But we can't. Sure we could physically handle Bruce but the risk for our future together is too great. We worked too hard to get to this point to lose it now. So thank you, all of you."

Finley was intrigued at Jules comment "What do you mean you worked too hard to get to this point?"

Sam and Jules looked at each other and smiled. Sam turned to Finley "It's a long story."

Finley leaned back in the chair and said "I'm all ears."

Aidan leaned forward with a small glint in his eyes "So tell me, how did you two first meet?"

Wordy and Spike laughed and Spike said "You're not gonna believe it."

Aidan looked at Spike who looked at Sam and Jules. Sam said "Go ahead Spike."

Spike sat forward and his eyes were alight with amusement "Well you see. We" he pointed to Jules, Greg, Wordy and Ed "had just finished a call. Ed had to take the shot on a man holding a hostage so he and the Boss had to go with SIU. Wordy, me and Rollie and Lou were standing a little away from Jules who was putting away her Remi. It had been an intense call and we were all a little on edge with adrenaline pumping."

Spike pointed to Sam and said "So this cocky guy comes up to Jules and starts talking to her. Jules looked to us and gave us a 'I can't believe this guy is hitting on me here' look. Sam tells her that you don't see girl snipers often and that is kind of sexy. Then he starts talking about her Remi and says he carries a vintage colt."

His eyes dancing with mirth Spike continued "Sam's lucky Jules didn't shoot him as he reached into his pocket saying you want to see. She drew down on him and yelled for him let her see his hand. We reacted and all drew down on him too as he pulled out this photo of his colt. We would have arrested the dolt but Commander Holleran told us to lower our weapons. Turns out Sam was our new team member and came to watch us in action."

Aidan, Finley, Keagan and Brayden all laughed at Spike's animated telling of their first meeting. The brothers shared a knowing smile. God they had two memorable first meetings. They couldn't wait until the competition was over to tell them how they really met for the first time.

Brayden asked "How long ago was that?"

Jules answered and then told them a short version of how she and Sam started dating, about their break up and then about Toth and her realization that her feelings for Sam were not going to go away. Then she told them about the incident with the anthrax. How Sam had followed the priority of life protocol and that was what cinched the deal for them to be able to date openly and still be on the same team.

She answered all their questions about her injuries but downplayed them. Jules saw the pain and hurt in their eyes as they all apologized for not being there for her. Jules was happy to see her brothers wanting to be a part of her life and accepting her for who she was. They asked lots of questions about the SRU. Jules was embarrassed as Greg, Ed, Spike and even Sam shared stories with her brothers of amazing things she had done and people she had saved.

It was near eleven when Ed said "We should be heading off to bed. Five am workout comes early."

Spike groaned "Thought we got out of work out for the competition."

Ed grinned "Nope. We need to warm up before the events. I expect to see each of you in the hotel gym at five." Then he looked at Sam and said "Braddock no oversleeping tomorrow."

Sam chuckled "Hey it wasn't only me."

Jules patted his knee "I'll make sure Sam is on time Ed."

Sam whipped his head to Jules and said in a fake wounded betrayed voice "Et tu Brute? I remember you snoring right along with me. I'm the one that woke you up remember?"

"I don't snore" Jules retorted.

"Do too" Aidan quipped. Brayden, Keagan and Finley all nodded in agreement with smiles.

Sam grinned.

Jules rolled her eyes and shot a pointed look at each of her brothers "Just you wait until I meet your wives. I have a few things to share with them about you all. Just sayin."

Everyone laughed and the group broke up and headed out. Jules, Sam, Greg and Ed were the only ones that remained. Greg pulled Jules aside and Ed did the same with Sam.

Greg's eyes were soft and kind when he said "How are you doing?"

"Good" Jules responded with a smile feeling better than she had in a long while. She was happy her brothers were here and willing to help. Tonight her biological brothers had begun the process of bonding with her chosen family.

He pulled her into a hug and said "I like your brothers. I'm glad you had an opportunity to work things out with them. I'm glad you gave them a chance."

Jules nodded as she hugged Greg back. She pulled back from him and said "When the competition is over I'd like to take a few days of vacation if it is okay. I think I'd like to maybe try to talk to my dad. No idea how it will go but since I'm here I might as well try."

Greg smiled "I'm sure that can be arranged for you. And for Sam if you want him to stay with you."

Jules nodded "That would be good."

On the other side of the room Ed said "Sam I know you are not fully accepting of not seeing what Bruce looks like. I want your word you will not go looking him up. Let us handle this."

Sam drew in a breath and slowly released it "I give you my word Ed. But if he touches her …" Sam left the rest unsaid.

Ed nodded "Cats."

Sam looked at him confused "Cats?"

"Yeah cats. Just say the word and I take you down. Like when we went after little Ben. I have your back and I promise you I won't let you get out of control. So Cats."

Sam grinned. He recalled that day when he asked Ed to have his back at the safe house after seeing that image of Ben screaming. When he was on the edge of losing control and wanted to kill every single terrorist without blinking an eye. He had trusted Ed then to keep him legal. Sam had not said the word that day due to the circumstances but he knew if he had Ed would have done all in his power to ensure he kept his hands clean.

"Cats it is then. Thanks Ed" Sam said.

Ed slung his arm around Sam's shoulders and grinned "No thanks necessary. Get some sleep tonight. We have a competition to win beginning tomorrow."

The four headed out of the room. Tomorrow the team would begin to kick ass in the competition. Ed, Sam and Jules all joked on the way to the elevator that Team One would take slots one, two and three in the sniper event. Although each boasted they would be the one to take the number one spot.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Storage Rooms **_

Bruce had been pissed off at first. Gerald had refused to give him access to the storage rooms. He had tried to use his 'I'm in charge of the local police security detail' card but Gerald had still refused. He said that the only ones allowed to have access was the team it was assigned too. That he would welcome additional police patrols one the grounds but that his guards could handle the security of the storage rooms.

Apparently Gerald was not as good a friend as he had thought. Bruce had pushed hard for a key but Gerald held his ground. He had left Gerald's office thoroughly pissed off.

After dinner Bruce settled down as a new plan developed. Gerald would pay for this. Gerald's company would be in ruins when it was discovered his guards could so easily be distracted. All it took was a few well-placed firecrackers and the guards left the storage rooms to investigate.

He was standing outside the unguarded storage rooms as he placed a call when it was answered he said in a stern voice "Commander Maddox, this is Officer Nealy. I am at the Team Storage rooms doing a routine patrol. There are no guards in sight. The gear in here is too valuable and dangerous to be left unattended. I thought that Security company had been vetted. This is unacceptable. I cannot allow weapons like these to be unguarded in my town. I strongly suggest that you withdraw the security guards and allow the police to guard the storage rooms."

 _[Commander Maddox looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. "You say the security guards are not there?"]_

"Yes Sir. I have been standing here for ten minutes and not a sign of them. Clearly they don't understand the importance of guarding the weapons and gear contained in these rooms. It would only take a few minutes to get in and take everything in the room. God forbid a gang got a hold of them. Think of the carnage they could do with SWAT weapons" Bruce stated.

 _[Rubbing his sleepy eyes the Commander almost sighed. This competition had been fraught with so many snafus. He was beginning to regret taking it on. Teams were notified late and by the grace of god where able to commit to the competition. It wasn't fair to them that they did not have the months to prepare like the other teams._

 _Then all the paint ball guns were damaged in the warehouse fire. Although the resolution to that one was good. They had MILES gear and it would be great to have all the data it would provide to analyze and help improve the SWAT team tactics._

 _But the worst part was that in the scramble to find a new location for the competition they had to take some short cuts. Their normal high level of security planning had to be cobbled together at the last minute using local resources._

 _Maddox did sigh then and said "Put a man on the storage rooms tonight officer. I will address the issue in the morning with the Security company owner."]_

Bruce smiled "Yes Sir. If the security guards return tonight I will tell them their services are no longer needed. I'll stay and guard the rooms until my man can get here."

 _["Thank you for your due diligence. We will speak tomorrow and determine whether to replace the security company for the remainder of the competition but I agree that for tonight the rooms are under your guard." Commander Maddox hung up and laid his head back down on his pillow. What else could go wrong?_

 _He sighed and closed his eyes. Good thing they had an on the ball local police office to liaison with. Nealy was absolutely correct that it could take only a minute or two to break into those rooms. God if that had happened he'd be lucky to have a job cleaning toilets in the farthest flung police department.]_

Bruce smiled seeing the two young security guards heading back. Then he wiped the smile off and replaced it with a stern look. When they were in ear shot he yelled "Just where the hell have you been?" He continued to bawl them out and then sent them packing saying they would be lucky if they had a job in the morning and how dare they disrespect their boss, his old friend Gerald, by being negligent in their duty.

Alone again Bruce smiled. Time to take a look at the gear and see what havoc he could wrack.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Storage Rooms **_

Team One entered their storage room and most headed for their weapons cases. Spike moved Babycakes in and got her situated for later in the day. Ed, Sam and Jules grabbed their Remis, MP5s and hand guns and the others grabbed their MP5s and hand guns. They all double checked their ammo ensuring they had the live rounds and not blanks for the shooting events then signed out in the log what they took.

Spike stopped before grabbing his weapons and looked around. That hinky feeling was back.

Wordy saw a strange look on Spike's face and asked "Spike you okay?"

Shaking his head Spike said "Yeah, no, I don't know."

Ed asked "Nerves getting to you?"

Spike looked around the room again "No, it's just a feeling. Something seems different but I can't place it."

Everyone stopped and looked around. No one could find anything out of order. Jules put a hand on Spike's shoulder "Want a hand with putting up the cameras?"

Spike stared at her "How'd you know I wanted to do that."

The guys laughed and Sam said "Because Jules knows you Spike. Just like she called me out last night. Come on. If we all help it won't take too long."

Spike smiled. The team was able to get the cameras set up in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning – Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range **_

The team had to jog to get to the first competition area on time. They barely had enough time to sign in and get to their appointed locations. The hand gun competition was first up and they would be the first team to fire. The all lined up and set their weapons on the ledge in front of them then turned to the main judge.

"Good Morning competitors. My name is Theo Cayson and the head judge. I want to explain the competition. There are three parts each round will be scored on, speed, accuracy and grouping. In the event of a jam the competitor will be allowed one refire. Each competitor will fire one clip in this first round. Although you are starting as teams this is an elimination event. After each round the bottom five will be eliminated. After the sixth round we will have our top five who will then compete for the top five spots."

Cayson continued "Scoring will apply both individually and cumulatively for your teams. Are there any questions?" Seeing a sea of heads shaking no Cayson said "Okay Team One from Toronto prepare to fire."

They turned and put on their eye and ear protection then picked up their guns and flicked off the safeties. Then raised and aimed their weapons at the paper targets waiting for the go signal.

Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan were excited to see Jules fire. They were stationed where they could keep an eye out for Bruce but also watch Jules. When the main judge gave the go gunfire erupted.

In a blink of an eye Team One had fired all their rounds. Sam was the first to finish followed by Ed, Jules, Spike, Wordy and Greg. They secured their weapons and removed their protection as they went to the waiting area with the other teams. After all five teams fired the judges took a break to determine who would advance to the next round.

Sam was seated and talking with the team when a familiar voice said "Crikey it is you mate. Wasn't sure at first."

Looking to his right Sam saw a burly man with gray hair that did not go with his young face. Sam stood smiled broadly "Koala. Man I haven't seen you in years. What are you doing here?"

"Mate I could ask the same. But I'm here as an observer. We are looking to host an international sniper competition and I got picked to check out various SWAT and shooting competitions. When did you leave Special Forces?" Koala said with an Australian drawl.

Sam's team was looking between the two men as Sam said "Been close to five years now. You still in?"

"Yeah. Though the oldies are looking to retire soon and I might decide to take over the station from them. Five years. Whoa. Been in SWAT since then?" Koala answered and asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah I'm on Team One with the Strategic Response Unit in Toronto."

Jules said "Sam …"

Sam looked and remembered his team "Oh right. Hey guys this is Joey Koala. Matt and I met Koala in Australia during Special Forces recruit selection testing. Koala this is my team. My Sergeant Greg, Team Lead Ed, Spike, Wordy, and Jules."

Koala nodded to all of them and then said "Nice to meet mates of Sam. This guy got me my spot even though I dropped him down a cliff."

Sam shook his head "You only dropped me because that snake bit you and you earned your own spot."

Slapping Sam on his back "No way mate if you hadn't thought to put that last token in your vest even though you were all busted up I wouldn't have made it."

"Let's just call it even. You protected me from the drop bears" Sam laughed.

Koala burst out laughing "Crikey mate you sure had Matt going on that for some time. Hey how's Matt? Did he leave Special Forces too?"

Sam's laughter stopped. It still hurt all these years later. He said "Matt was killed. I left when he died."

Koala's face dropped its smile "Sorry mate. I didn't know."

Sam clapped his back and resumed his smile "You should see his boy though. Ben is the spitting image of Matt except he has jet black hair like his mom. He got the same humor and love of music too."

The judge called attention to the competitors and Koala said "I'll let you go Sam." He handed him a card "My numbers on there. Give me a call and maybe we can meet up for drinks one night. I'll be rooting for your team but I already know your gonna win. That was some damned fine shooting you all did. Can't wait to see more action."

Sam watched as Koala walked back to the stands. That was a blast from the past. He had lost touch with Koala when he was in Kandahar.

Jules sidled up to Sam as he slipped the card into his pocket "You should call him tonight and set up a time."

Sam just nodded and listened to the rankings. All of Team One made it into the next round. He never had any doubt they wouldn't.

The competition continued with round after round. The final round consisted of Ed, Sam, Jules, Remington and Valentino. Throughout the event word had spread that the only woman in the competition was also a local girl. Cheers of Jules were heard every time she stepped up to fire.

Her brothers were impressed even though they knew that Jules would kick butt in a shooting competition. They kept watch for Bruce but never saw him. The last round of the competition had just finished and they were waiting for the judges to rank the last five.

Keagan leaned over to Brayden and said "Do you think it will be Quill then Rogue or Rogue then Quill in spots one and two?"

Brayden laughed "Could be either. I would like it to be Rogue then Quill though."

Ed and Wordy overheard their conversation and shared a strange look that asked each other 'Rogue and Quill?'

Bruce was standing in a hidden spot observing the event. He noticed Jules's brothers were all there and taking up different positions and scanning the crowd occasionally. Bruce thought that was weird. He saw her team members do it too. And Braddock never strayed far from her. Bruce realized he would have to bide his time.

Although he couldn't wait for the sniper competition to begin. Braddock would look like a fool at the bare minimum. And if he could time it right he could ruin Braddock. Old Nick would never know what hit him. That would leave only his old man to deal with. But his old man hadn't been too healthy lately so maybe the fates were aligning for him finally.

Cayson cleared his throat and announced the rankings of the top five "In fifth place is Valentino Shaffer from Regina, fourth place Ed Lane from Toronto, third is Remington Davidson from Montreal. And folks we have a dead tie for first place Jules Callaghan and Sam Braddock both from Toronto. Congratulations to all. Next we move onto the MP5 competition followed by the long-range marksman event."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range Spectator Bleachers**_

A male voice from the bleachers yelled out "The long-range _marksWOMAN_ is gonna kick all your butts. GO JULES!"

A chant of "JULES, JULES, JULES, JULES" went on for several minutes as the whole crowd joined in.

Jules blushed as all the members of all the other teams simply stared at her. They decided that Jules was no pushover and they better take her seriously or get their butts handed to them by her. She was an extremely tough competitor.

Patrick Callaghan sat down before he could be picked out in the crowd. His outburst had been so unlike him. He smiled at the chant that he started. His girl was gonna kick their butts. Tied for first place with her fiancée, now that was just downright cool.

The men around him looked at him strangely. The woman behind him leaned down and said "Patrick that girl of yours is a wonder. Kaitlyn would be so proud of the way you support her in what she chose to do."

Patrick cringed inwardly at the unintentional slap in the face. Marcia Waters had no idea how wrong she was in her declaration of his support for Jules. No one but the family knew what he had really done. How he had not supported Jules. How he cut her off and abandoned her all because he couldn't support her choice.

Well that stopped now. Patrick decided he would be her loudest supporter from here on out.


	15. Captain Black's Regret, Hey Apollo, Cut

**Captain Black's Regret, Hey Apollo, Cut Rope, Sam's Lesson & How Fortuitous**

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat Police Station – Chief's Office**_

Chief Declan Marsh looked at Captain Ramon Black and stated with an edge of frustration in his voice "So I just spent the morning speaking with Commander Maddox and Gerald McKinney of McKinney Security. McKinney is livid after speaking with Commander Maddox at six am this morning. He says that Officer Nealy is trying to sabotage his business because he would not hand over security of the event to the police yesterday afternoon. McKinney spoke at length with his guards and said that they had justifiable cause to leave their post."

"McKinney says that Nealy called Maddox at two am to tell him the rooms were left unguarded without bothering to find out the reason why. He said Nealy ordered them away from their post when they returned from checking out suspicious activity and firecrackers. Nealy was off duty Ramon. What the hell was he doing at the exhibition grounds?"

Captain Black sat rigid military style. He had retired from the MPs ten years ago and joined the Medicine Hat police department. He was always willing to help out a fellow military man reintegrate into civilian life. Quite a number of his officers were former military.

He had taken a chance on Bruce Nealy even though his military record was less than stellar because he was a local boy. Ramon was beginning to regret it. He was seeing signs of instability in the officer. Nealy took personal affront to minor things and had alienated many of the officers especially the female ones. Few wanted to work with him.

And he was overzealous in working with the public. He had more complaints about Nealy in two months than the entire force in the past year. But nothing rose to the level of fireable offence.

Resisting the urge to rub his temples Black stated "Sir. I thought this assignment would be a good fit for him. Let him plan and organize but not deal directly with the public. Clearly he is letting it go to his head and overstepping his bounds."

Marsh raised one eyebrow "Ya think?"

Black drew in a breath "What do you want me to do about it Sir?"

"Fix it. Rein him in before he does real damage to the public image of this police force" Marsh commanded.

Standing Black answered "Yes Sir." He left the office wondering exactly how he was going to do that. He would think on it today and call Nealy into his office tonight. He gave into the urge to rub his temples. Nealy was fast becoming a thorn in his side.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range **_

Jules, Sam and Ed were all preparing for the last round of the MP5 competition. This one was different from the handgun competition. Here they went two at a time through a short course with five firing position.

Greg was standing off to the side watching his team members prepare when a familiar voice said "Sergeant Parker it's nice to see you again Sir."

Turning Greg saw Apollo "Nice to see you to Apollo. I saw that you are the liaison here."

Smiling Apollo said "Yeah, supposed to be a little R&R reward for bad behavior." He grinned at his inside joke. Then Apollo said "Didn't think of it as a reward until I saw that Team One was competing. Now the others are gonna be so jealous they were not selected." He motioned to Sam, Ed and Jules "Seems those three are out to sweep the gun competition."

Chuckling Greg answered proudly "Looks like it. Spike and Wordy didn't do so bad either. Made it to that last round."

Apollo watched as they reloaded their clips then asked "I think snipers have an edge in the shooting competition. I know it's probably a stupid question but I have to check with all the teams. Have you ever used the MILES gear? Do you need any assistance with it?" He knew Blondie had but he had to ask just the same to ensure all teams were briefed on its use. Not all teams had former military and none had a former Special Forces man.

"I haven't used it personally, although you know Sam has. Sam explained it all too us. I don' have any questions but thanks for checking" Greg answered.

"No problem. I thought as much" Apollo stated.

Spike came up and said "Apollo good to see you. Any more of the unit going to be here?"

Apollo answered "Nope just me. Unit's on a short R&R break. Mason, Pawn, Brace, Lotus and Mutt are down with food poisoning."

Greg's eyebrows raised then he asked "How'd you escape food poisoning if they all got it?"

Grinning Apollo said "Bad behavior. I took a Major's daughter out to a bar instead of going to the unit dinner welcoming Brace and Mutt back to the unit. My bad behavior saved me from food poisoning but not the Major. He was livid I took his eighteen year old daughter to a bar. I thought she was twenty two. Her id said she was. So I got to come here as a little reward. Mostly though, it was to get me away from his daughter until we ship out again."

Chuckling Spike thought only Apollo was cocky enough to do something like that. Then he thought perhaps since he couldn't ask Sam about the sealed file maybe Apollo might know. Spike asked "Hey Apollo. Do you know why a Special Forces recruit selection testing file would be sealed?"

Greg looked questioningly at Spike as did Apollo.

"Could be for several reasons. Why do you want to know?" Apollo responded.

Spike said "Can't really get into it right now but what are some of the reasons?"

Apollo scrunched his face up in thought then replied "I've heard of a few reasons. Usually has to do with disciplinary actions taken during or as the result of the testing. Not everyone that meets the preliminary qualifications is Special Forces material. The selection testing besides being physically grueling is really meant to weed out those that don't measure up emotionally or intellectually."

"In my selection testing, one night we had a guy go nuts under the stress of it all and punch an officer. He was gone by the morning. I'm sure that guy's record was sealed. He was a good soldier but he just couldn't take the pressure of the testing."

Remembering Mutt's story Apollo shared "Then there's the account Mutt tells. He actually went through selection testing with Blondie but he didn't make it his first time. He tells a story that Blondie was attacked by someone during testing."

"The guy hit Blondie with a tree branch during King of the Hill hand to hand combat. The guy was shipped out that same day. Mutt said that the injury Blondie got nearly caused him to have to wait for the next cycle. All the guys were surprised when he continued the testing and was actually selected."

Apollo saw the Sergeant of the last team he needed to speak with to ensure they knew how to use the MILES gear. He said "Excuse me Spike I need to go check with Sergeant Miller. I'll try and stop by later and say hi to the rest of the team."

Greg and Spike said bye and then Greg asked "Spike why did you want to know that?"

Spike said "Because Nealy has a sealed file from Special Forces recruit selection testing. The only thing I could find was a date. I think it corresponds with when Sam went through testing but I'm not really sure. Sam might actually know Bruce. Now I'm wondering if Bruce might be the guy that attacked Sam."

Shaking his head Greg said "Spike. Jumping to conclusions isn't like you. It is unlikely. So many try out it would be highly unlikely. I mean what are the odds that Jules's rapist also attacked Sam?"

Spike looked at the Boss with skeptical eyes "You do know this is Sam we are talking about? The weirdest shit happens to him. I have a hinky feeling I cannot shake."

Greg patted his back "True. Okay I still think it is unlikely but if you want, ask Apollo if he can get the name of the guy from his buddy. I think he called him Mutt."

"I will" Spike said then watched as Sam and Jules go in the start positions for this round.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – MP5 Course **_

Jules looked to Sam when he was not in the ready position. He was still standing and messing with his MP5. What was he doing?

Sam held his hand high as a signal to the judge that he had an issue. Sam looked at Cayson and said "I have a jam. Need a few minutes to take care of it."

Jules looked at Sam "A jam?"

The judge waved to Ed to come over. Then Cayson said "We can do this one of two ways. Officer Lane can go instead of you so you can fix the malfunction or you can swap out MP5s."

Sam looked at Ed "Are you ready to go? If so I'd like to fix this. It acted strange in the last rounds. Something is off."

Ed cocked his head. He knew that Sam would prefer to use his own seeing that he was left handed and had calibrated his MP5 specifically for his use. "I'm ready Samo. If it is still messed up you can use Wordy's or Spike's weapon."

Sam nodded "Good." He headed off to fix the malfunction while Ed took Sam's spot on the course.

Jules eyed Ed and cocked her head "Ready to get beat?"

Ed chuckled "Bring it on."

Bruce watched the change from his position and kicked the dirt in anger. God dammit it was supposed to be Braddock on this run. Why the hell did they change up?

The judge gave the signal to start. Jules and Ed ran to the first position and took a knee. They fired five shots at the paper target. Then they sprinted to the next position. Standing they took five shots at the next target then took off racing.

They were almost neck in neck. Jules had speed when she poured it on that helped compensate for her shorter legs. They hit the ladder to climb up to the ten foot platform for the third position at the same time. Ed edged out in front of Jules going up the ladder.

Ed laid flat and lined up his shots. All five hit perfect and he was standing as Jules was lining up her shots. Ed grabbed the rope to slide down to head for the fourth position.

Swinging out Ed just about wrapped his legs around the rope to slide down when rope snapped. Ed fell fast and hard ten feet to the ground. When he landed he managed to land on his feet but the momentum propelled him to his knees. They slammed on the ground. Ed ended up on his hands and knees and a groan of pain emitted as the shockwave of impact rippled through his legs.

Jules yelled "Ed!" as she slid down the rope.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

The judges, Sam, Wordy, Spike and Greg all sped towards Ed who was still on his hands and knees.

Jules arrived first being the closest. She skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees so she could see Ed's face. Jules breathed out with concern "Ed are you okay?"

Ed grimaced and blew out a breath as he shifted to sit "Yeah."

Greg crouched down next to Ed and said "Eddie you don't look okay."

Sucking in a deep breath and blowing it out again Ed said "Just need to walk it off. Good thing we wear knee pads."

One of the judges was holding the rope and a frown crossed his face as he remarked to Cayson "It's not frayed. It's clean cut. This was deliberate. Someone deliberately cut the rope so when tension was applied it would snap."

Team One looked at the judge in shock and Wordy asked "Why would someone sabotage the rope?"

Commander Maddox came up at just that moment. He grabbed the rope and examined it. Shit not something else. He looked at Cayson "I want the other rope checked." Turning to Ed he said "I'd like you to be checked by a medic. If you are unable to continue we will use your previous run score for this round."

Ed had been helped up by Spike and Sam and was currently gingerly testing his knees. "I'm good" he said.

Sam cocked his head and stated matter of fact "If it were any one of us you'd be sending us to the medic without a choice."

Ed stared hard at Sam. Sam stared hard right back. Ed caved "Alright I'll get checked by a medic but I'm telling you I'm fine."

Sam laughed "Really. You're fine?"

Ed rolled his eyes at his choice of words. Now of all times that would slip out. He revised his words "I'm okay. That better Braddock?"

"Yeah much better. Feels weird being on this side of the coin though" Sam said with a quirk of a smile. Sam took ahold of Ed's arm as Ed stumbled slightly and started leading him to the first aid station.

Ed laughed "Don't get used to it."

Wordy went with them, walking close to Ed's other side to offer support if needed.

As they headed away Greg, Spike and Jules looked at Commander Maddox.

Greg could read concern and frustration. He asked "Is there something we should be aware of Sir?"

Maddox rubbed a hand across his jaw and contemplated everything that had gone wrong with this competition so far. He said "I'm not sure. Everything that has gone wrong up to this point has seemed just bad luck. But a rope that has been deliberately cut that's not bad luck."

They all nodded. Cayson came back and said "The other rope is just fine. No signs of tampering at all."

One of the judges offered "Seems like someone has a beef with SWAT teams."

Maddox's nodded "I wonder if the other things were deliberate too. Maybe someone wants to stop the competition. First the venue is demolished ahead of schedule. All the paintball guns destroyed in a warehouse fire. Next I find out two of five teams were never notified. Now this random act of sabotage. That would be a sound conclusion."

Toby Lee, the Commander's assistant asked "Should I request more local police support to secure the grounds or more security guards from McKinney Security?"

Thinking on his early morning conversation with Chief Marsh and Gerald McKinney, Maddox said "Contact Gerald McKinney. I want to double the security. I also want an investigation of how the rope was cut between the rounds. Get the rope replaced so we can continue."

Toby headed off to do as instructed.

Cayson turned to Jules "We will reset then you and Officer Lane can rerun the course."

Jules nodded and headed off to see how Ed was doing. She hoped it was only a minor bruise. It had scared the hell out of her when she saw Ed falling. As she walked to the first aid tent she thought, that was almost Sam. If Sam had fallen on his already injured knee he might be out of the competition.

An hour later the course was reset after inspecting all elements and the final six competitors ran the course. The results were read out and first place went to Ed, second to Sam, third to Jules, fourth to George Burke from Vancouver and fifth to Harmen Newton from Winnipeg.

After the competition it was lunch time and the teams all headed to the catered lunch for the competitors.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Picnic Lunch Area **_

Spike caught up with Apollo and asked if he could ask his buddy if he remembered the name of the guy that washed out of the testing. Apollo agreed and said he would get back to him as soon as Mutt responded.

Sam watched Spike talking to Apollo. He thought something was up. Sam looked to Jules who had just sat down after going to get food for Ed. They were all making Ed rest and ice his knees. The situation was not funny but Sam smiled anyhow seeing Ed being the recipient of all the mother henning for once. He said to Jules "Gonna go say hi to Apollo."

Jules nodded then turned to talk to Ed asking again if he was sure he was alright. Sam walked over to say hi to Apollo and find out if any of the other guys were going to be here. It was the first chance he had had to do so. He took a huge bite of his sandwich as he headed over.

"Hey Apollo. Good to see ya. How'd you pull this duty?" Sam said between bites.

Apollo explained and Sam laughed. Sam jokingly asked "Was that Major Pearce's youngest daughter?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Apollo answered with a grin as he looked between Sam and Spike.

Sam laughed and blushed slightly "Man you are lucky to be alive. His oldest daughter did the same thing to another guy. Fake id and everything."

Apollo blanched "You're kidding right?"

Sam shrugged "Best to stay away from the brass's daughters. Especially if you don't want latrine duty."

Spike looked closely at Sam. His eyes lit with amusement as he exclaimed "You? You were the guy!"

A cocky grin played across Sam's face "Yeah me. A lifetime ago. Before I was even in Special Forces. Had latrine duty for months. Learned my lesson though. Stay away from the brass's daughters."

Sam went on to tell them all about Mercy Pearce and how he went out with her when he was twenty. She was only seventeen but had an id that said she was nineteen. He had taken her to a base bar. They had double dated with Matt and a girl named Lucy. It was a great night until he took Mercy home.

That's when he came face to face with a very irate father and Major in the Special Forces. Sam thought he was dead meat when he found out Mercy was only seventeen. The Major had dressed him down for over two hours then contacted his CO.

He was put on latrine duty for months. Sam never thought it was fair because it was Mercy who had lied. But he learned then that fathers were irrational when it came to their daughters dating. And that if you wanted to survive you never dated a daughter of the brass.

Apollo and Spike burst out laughing. They spent another fifteen minutes shooting the breeze with Apollo telling them amusing stories about Mason and Pawn. Then Apollo took off and Sam and Spike returned to the team. Spike regaled them with Sam's lesson and the team had a good laugh.

Bruce was fuming while he watched Braddock from the periphery. It was supposed to be Braddock that fell and looked like and ass. He was supposed to get hurt too. Instead he was over there laughing with that Special Forces guy.

He settled down as he saw Cayson, Maddox and Toby talking. They looked upset so he inched closer so he could overhear. A grin played on his mouth. He could use this.

Bruce thought how fortuitous it was that so many issues had arisen that they believed someone didn't want the SWAT competition to go on. Now his acts of sabotage could be played off as directed at the whole. No one would suspect he had but one target.

Nealy headed out of the grounds. Time to see about getting Old Nick in place because the sniper competition would start after lunch. It would be tough to pull off but so worth it.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _For those wondering how Sam could get into a bar at twenty and why her id said nineteen, in Ontario the legal age to drink is nineteen._


	16. Pick Two, Setup, Stop & No Not Again

**Pick Two, Setup, Stop & No Not Again**

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Event_**

Sam was calibrating his Remi as were Ed and Jules. The sniper event was not a team event although the points awarded to the individuals would be added to their teams. The only problem they had was that Team One had three snipers and the other teams only two.

Team One was told to pick two to compete. They decided that the best way was to have a quick little competition among themselves. The judges agreed to allow them to do so.

Jules was first up. The crowd was light right now because it was before the actual event. There were three sets of five golf balls swinging in the gentle wind. The first one to miss would step down from the competition.

She took a knee and sighted the first golf ball. She did all the calculations in her mind to account for distance, wind and then gently squeezed the trigger as she held her breath. The golf ball exploded. Jules heard her brothers whooping it up. She smiled and stood.

Ed was next he knelt on one knee and watched as the golf ball swung back and forth. His breathing was slow and calm. As the ball started to swing back again he pulled the trigger. Another golf ball exploded.

He stood and looked to Sam "Your turn Samo."

Sam smiled. He liked shooting golf with Ed. He liked it when Jules sometimes joined them. They never knew who would win. So many variables to account for with the golf balls swinging in the wind. He took a knee, sighted and shot. He took half the time to take the shot as the other two.

He stood and grinned as the golf ball exploded.

Jules arched a brow "Show off. Guess you're not just a pretty boy after all."

Koala was standing with the group watching and he snorted. He had met up with Sam at lunch again when Commander Maddox had invited him to join him and provided him with a back area pass. This team was fun to watch. He was glad Sam had such good mates, especially after learning Matt had died.

He wondered how Matt died but didn't ask. It would be hard for Sam to tell him seeing that Sam and Matt had been so close. He had seen the flash of grief in his eyes when he told him Matt died. It was damned sad. Those two were more like brothers than mates he remembered.

Koala grinned as he listened to Jules tease Sam. Sam was one lucky mate and looked to be as happy as a pig in mud. By crickey that fiancée of his was something else. She was a beaut and had a wicked sense of humor. The way she shot too. Well let's just say he wouldn't want to go head to head with her.

Sam gave Jules a lopsided grin "If ya got it, this is the place to flaunt it" he quipped.

Jules laughed as she took a knee again. Moments later her second golf ball flew into pieces.

Ed lowered to his knee and winced. That fall was harder than he was letting on. But he wouldn't say anything because Sam was enjoying way too much the mother henning that was being directed at him. As his golf ball burst apart Ed thought he understood why Sam downplayed things now. The coddling could be a bit much.

His thought was interrupted and validated with the same action. Wordy brought over a chair and said "Ed take a seat. I saw that wince. You still need to ice that knee."

"I'm alright" Ed said nonchalantly even though he wanted to growl. Okay, Sam had a point. He might just cut Sam some slack in the future. Nothing worse than being made to feel like an invalid for a minor injury.

Koala asked "I'm going for coffee. Can I get any of you anything?" The team all answered no and Koala headed off to the vendor to grab a coffee. His nights and days were still off a bit and he yawned.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Near Sniper Event_**

Bruce had rounded up Old Nick and handed him a VIP ticket to the sniper event. He had talked him into coming saying he needed a rest. His father had hired someone to cover the hotel front desk while he was still out sick.

Nick slowly walked with Bruce. He was not so much impressed with him. Something was off. But he couldn't pass up a chance to see Kaitlin's little girl competing. So he had accepted Bruce's invitation and VIP ticket.

Looking at Nick Bruce said "With that ticket you can go the shorter route to the stands. All you need to do is go around behind this fence and follow it around." Bruce pointed to the fence that surrounded the sniper event area.

Going that way was shorter but would take Old Nick in the path of the shooters. Bruce was happy to see that it looked like Braddock and the others were taking practice shots. If he timed it right Old Nick would be right in the way when Braddock fired.

Bruce talked to Old Nick for a few more minutes as he watched Braddock and the others then said "Why don't you head on over. I'll get you a coffee and bring it to you in a bit. I have to make my rounds."

Old Nick nodded and headed off the way Bruce instructed him to go. He shuffled along and moved past the barricades. He did not see the sign that had been knocked down that read 'Danger, Stay Out, Live Firing Range'.

Koala was at the vendor and placed his order. As he waited he looked around. Few people were in this area. Only a few of the competitors, judges, security guards and VIPs with back area passes. Taking his coffee he smiled at the pretty redhead and said "Thanks Shelia."

Chrissy giggled at the man with the awesome Australian accent "My name is Chrissy. But you can call me Shelia if you want."

Koala grinned broadly and seeing no one else was around and waiting he made small talk with Chrissy. Several minutes later he walked away with Chrissy's number and arrangements to have dinner tomorrow night. Not a half bad way to spend tomorrow night he thought as he headed back to the sniper range.

He passed by a police officer who brushed into him nearly spilling his coffee. "Whoa mate. What's the rush?"

Bruce was trying to high-tail it out of the area not wanting to be near when it happened. No way he would be blamed for Old Nick. He would just be some poor old guy who's eyesight failed him and he did not see the sign and he wandered into the live fire area.

He was distracted with the briefest twinge of regret. Because of it he bumped into someone. The Australian accent set his teeth on edge. Ever since he was kicked out of the recruit testing in Australia he had hated everything associated with that country.

"Watch where you are going idiot" Bruce ground out.

The two men locked eyes. Koala saw hatred. Bruce saw questioning.

Koala said flatly with no hint of remorse "'scuse me officer. Was thinking about a pretty redheaded Shelia." Koala only wanted to diffuse the situation.

Bruce turned on his heel and strode away without saying another thing.

Watching the back of the retreating officer Koala muttered under his breath "There goes a real fuck muppet." He couldn't shake a sense that he had met him before. He looked familiar but he could not place it. Shrugging Koala turned and headed back.

Koala approached the barricades and saw an old man just turning the corner at the backside of the firing area.

"Fuck!" Koala dropped his coffee and vaulted over the barricades. He poured on the speed yelling "Stop" as he ran after the old man. Sam and his team were actively firing in that direction. The old man could be killed.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Event_**

Sam was joking with Ed and Jules that all his tutoring of them was paying off. None of them had missed yet and Sam had his last one to hit. He took a knee.

Ed laughed "Now don't you go missing and ruin our perfect psych out of the other teams."

Cockily Sam quipped back "I don't miss."

Jules snorted "So the last time on the SRU range it wasn't you that missed five of six shots?"

Sam grinned "Blindfolded doesn't count Jules. Especially when _sooooomeone_ moves the targets _after_ I've been blind folded." He looked pointedly at Spike.

Spike laughed with wide innocent eyes. Too innocent to actually be innocent as he said "Wasn't me." Spike would never own up to it.

Sam lifted his rifle up and sighted the target "I did hit where the targets were supposed to be though. Just sayin."

Wordy and the rest of them laughed. It was true he had hit where the targets should have been, where they were when he was blindfolded. Sam rarely if ever missed.

Greg grinned at his team. Days like these were too far and in between for them all. Just relaxed and enjoying each other's company. And kicking some butt in a competition.

Taking a slow smooth breath in and releasing it Sam watched the swing of the golf ball. He banished all emotion, breathed in again, held it, aimed and squeezed the trigger softly like a caress.

A flash of color passed his scope. Sam froze.

All hell broke loose around him. People shouting, screaming and running.

But Sam was frozen. Not again. No not again. His heart thudded at an increasing rate. His eye trained on the scope. He saw Koala lying on top of another person on the ground. Both were unmoving and he saw a pool of blood blossoming on the ground next to them.

Jules and Ed were on either side of Sam. The rest of the team hauled ass toward the back fence along with the judges and several other competitors.

Ed tried to pry the rifle from Sam's hands. He had a death grip on it. Sam's breathing was erratic. Team One all knew the impact on Sam would be bad. They just didn't know the status of the two men yet to know how bad it would be for Sam.

Jules was speaking to Sam "Sam let go. Please let go. Breathe, just breathe Sam." But Sam was not responding to her. He was frozen solid. She was helping Ed to pry the rifle out of his hands.

Sam held tight to the rifle. No. No. No kept repeating in his head. Koala had to get up. He could not be responsible for killing another friend. Killing an innocent too. His breathing was so off he was not getting enough oxygen. His chest felt on fire and constricted as his heart hammered inside.

The lack of air in his lungs caused his world to dim and spin wildly. Sam passed out cold.

Ed caught Sam as he fell forward. He laid him down carefully and began to loosen his collar and vest so Sam could get more air. Shit this was bad. Ed's eyes scanned to where everyone ran. Please don't let them be dead Ed prayed as much for the two men as for Sam. Ed feared Sam would never recover if he killed Koala and whoever the other man was.

Jules took the rifle, put the safety on then set it on the ground. Her hand caressed Sam's lax face as she yelled "We need a medic here."


	17. Reactions

**Reactions**

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Event Spectator Stands_**

Patrick sat stunned as the rest of the light crowd gasped at what just occurred on the firing range. He heard people beginning to talk but his own internal dialog was louder. It was screaming NO. It was a cop's worst nightmare to shoot or kill an innocent bystander.

Bile rose in his throat as he thought how Sam must be feeling at the moment. Patrick recalled the blue eyes of the six year old boy Sam once was. The eyes that held so much expression that words were not necessary.

His stomach lurched and he threw up into his half empty popcorn bucket. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand anger began to replace shock.

Without realizing it Patrick stood and yelled "Who the hell allowed someone to gain access during live fire? Someone's head needs to roll for allowing that!"

The murmuring around him finally cut in. Patrick heard someone comment how negligent the officer was to shoot when people we back there. They were disparaging Sam. He heard one person laugh as Sam, who was clearly affected by the shooting, passed out.

Patrick whirled on the young man and glared at him. He wanted to hit the dumbass. Patrick clenched his fists and drew one back.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Patrick turned and looked into kind and concerned hazel eyes.

Marcia Waters softly said "Patrick you don't want to do that. Why don't you go see if that girl of yours needs your support right now? Something like that has to affect the whole team."

The soft words of Marcia cut through his anger. Jules? Jules needed his support.

Patrick's head turned back to the firing area. Jules was kneeling next to Sam and looked distraught. Patrick nodded to Marcia and headed down the stairs. He didn't even think about whether or not he should go. He just went.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Behind the Vendor on East Side_**

Bruce found a place behind the vendor on the east side a fair distance from the east entrance and away from the barricades. It was far enough but not too far away to react when the time came. This place kept him out of sight for the most part.

He smiled at the shouts and screams. He must have timed it just right and Old Nick was down and out. Now he only needed to get rid of his father and the hotel would be his to sell for loads of money.

Damn that felt good, any remorse he felt earlier fled with the thought of getting his hands on the money and screwing with Braddock. Bruce couldn't wait to see everyone come down hard on Braddock. He would love to see Braddock hauled off in handcuffs.

Bruce moved out from behind the vendor so he could actually see into the shooting area and watch as the cops descended on Braddock. Bruce heard Jules yell for a medic.

"What the hell?" Bruce blurted out. Braddock was on the ground and several people were racing towards him. His old friend Steve was one of them.

Then he laughed. What a wuss Braddock was. Braddock must have passed out. Christ, how did someone with that weak of a constitution make it in Special Forces or SWAT?

Bruce looked around him. He had temporarily forgotten that others were around. He saw he had gotten a few strange looks. Bruce reconfigured his face into police mode and strode quickly and purposefully toward the sniper range.

It was time for a little playacting. The stern officer taking charge of the chaotic scene then the grieving great-grandson as he finds out it was Old Nick that was shot.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Inside East Side Entrance of Sniper Area_**

Keagan was stationed just inside the east entrance of the shooting area. He had been watching the exhibition of Ed, Jules and Sam but also keeping an eye out for Bruce. So far he had not seen the bastard which was good.

He had been enjoying watching them. He heard the laughter and some of the teasing banter. Keagan could see that Jules was definitely in her element. Pride swelled in his chest for his little sister. He was thoroughly impressed by her shooting. His sister was a crack shot.

To be fair though, Keagan thought they were all damned good. So far none of them had missed a shot. Little swinging golf balls had to be difficult to hit. Keagan thought he might just give that a try the next time he went out shooting.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone shout "Stop" several times. Keagan looked in the direction it came from but couldn't see anything due to the fencing. There were gaps here and there where the slats had been removed but mostly it was covered.

Keagan then heard the shot. Last one. Keagan wondered if Sam missed or if they would have to resort to another round or method to determine who stepped down out of the competition. He looked to the firing area just as all hell broke loose.

"Oh shit" Keagan exclaimed as he saw so many running for the back of the firing range. He started to run along with the others to see what happened. It could only be one thing his gut told him. The yelled stop told him that someone had most likely been where they shouldn't be and had gotten shot.

This was so not good. Sam would be screwed if he killed someone. Why would he have fired if someone was back there? Didn't he care? Was he careless or reckless?

Keagan reined his thoughts back in. No jumping to conclusions he told himself. This was Jules's fiancée and he had almost ruined it with Jules by jumping to conclusions about him before. Slow it down and find out what is happening first he firmly told himself as he continued to the back fence.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Outside Main Entrance for Sniper Event_**

Finley was just outside the main entrance of the sniper event. He drew the short straw and he was a bit upset that he would not get to watch Jules shoot. He was charged with watching the main gate to see if Bruce came to watch the event.

He had dragged his feet getting to his position so he could at least watch Jules first shot as they determined who would step out of the competition. He hoped it wouldn't be Jules. It had been worth watching her shoot and he had whooped it up when she blew the little golf ball to smithereens.

With a huge smile on his face he had then headed for his position to keep watch because Jules was important. He would not let Bruce get near her. He had listened to the shots and it sounded like they were all hitting the golf balls since he heard fifteen shots.

Finley grinned again as he wondered just how they would pick who would compete if all three hit all five. He thought about Sam and Jules as little kids in that shooting competition. Both were fierce competitors and would not want to step down. He wondered if their team lead would step down.

His pleasant thoughts were shattered as Finley heard shouting and frantic screaming. What the heck was going on? He turned and raced into the event area then came to a sudden stop.

Sam was on the ground with Jules and Ed around him. A dozen or so people were running to the back fence. Keagan was among them. What the hell just happened?

Then Finley heard Jules yell for a medic. Why was Sam on the ground? It looked like Ed was trying to get Sam's vest off and quickly too. Did someone just shoot Sam? Did Bruce take a shot at Jules and hit Sam?

Bruce was a psycho as far as he was concerned. Even though he had not seen the bastard in twenty or so years, Finley wouldn't put it past the bastard to do something like that. Finley started to run towards Jules. His mind thinking that Brayden should have just let him kill the bastard all those years ago.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – West Side Entrance of Sniper Area_**

Aidan and Brayden were actively watching the three of them shooting a round of golf just inside the west entrance to the sniper area. Both were smiling broadly and cheering on Jules for every shot she made.

Brayden said to Aidan "You probably don't remember this, you were too young. But in the competition we had with the Braddock kids, Jules finished her shots and hit all ten targets. As she handed the rifle to Sam she smugly told him 'ten rounds, ten targets, you don't get to miss'. All of us laughed when Sam replied to her in a cocky little voice 'I don't miss'. And he didn't. He hit all ten targets lickity-split like it was nothing. I wonder if that still holds true?"

Aidan smiled and said "We'll see in a moment won't we." Then looking at some of the other competitors he added "Even if he misses I think Ed, Jules and Sam have psyched out their competition. Can you believe all the open mouths gaping at them?"

Brayden laughed as he turned his head in the same direction as Aidan and saw all the impressed, nervous-looking and bemused competitors. He heard the final shot and he and Aidan turned simultaneously to see if Sam had hit the golf ball.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" was ripped from both of them as they both started running towards Sam and Jules. How the hell did someone get back there both thought? They were half way there when Sam fell forward and was caught by Ed.

Aidan breathed out "Oh crap. I hope Sam will be okay. That's got to hurt bad knowing you shot someone."

Brayden replied as they ran "We don't know that for a fact yet. But yeah even thinking you did would suck. He's gonna need us solidly in his corner though."

Aidan glanced at Brayden "But it's not his fault. No one should have been allowed back there. It was barricaded. I saw the huge sign. If anyone is to blame it is the idiot that ignored the sign."

Huffing as anger edged his voice "Yeah but you know they will want to blame Sam. Someone will say he should have seen the person even though it was impossible."

They came to a stop at the edge of the circle that was forming around Sam. They began to hear the murmurs and it was a mixed bag that ranged from accusatory to concern and worry for Sam.

A man pushed between them saying "Excuse me. Let me through. I'm a paramedic."

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Area_**

Steve ran out of the stands when he saw what happened. He was headed for the back fence when he saw local paramedics converging on the back fence. Then he heard Jules. She sounded frantic as she yelled for a medic.

He watched as all the paramedics continued to the back fence. None of them changed course to see what was needed where the shooters were located. He turned and saw Ed and Jules kneeling on the ground with Sam laid out on his back. Ed was undoing Sam's shirt at the collar. What the hell happened to Sam?

Steve changed directions and headed for Sam. In his head he was thinking damn they should have sent Jim.

He abruptly pushed between two men but remembered some manners as he said "Excuse me. Let me through. I'm a paramedic."

Kneeling next to Jules Steve asked as he reached out to take Sam's pulse "What happened?"

Ed responded "He couldn't breathe. He passed out I think" as he finished loosening Sam's vest.

Steve felt the all too rapid and irregular pulse. Sam's heart was hammering way to fast. His respiration was shallow and irregular too. Steve looked up and around. He spotted another medic rushing to the back fence. He yelled sternly "I need oxygen over here. This man is tachycardiac."

Jules's face fell as she looked to Steve "He's gonna be okay." It was half question and half statement.

Steve looked at her kindly. Even though he was not in Jules's big picture Steve would never want her to hurt. Steve reassured her "Sam just needs some oxygen and to slow his heart rate down. He's in shock but I will take care of him. He should be fine."

That's what Jules was afraid of. Sam would be F.I.N.E. She wanted him to okay. Jules took hold of Sam's hand and kept her gaze solidly on his face willing him to open his eyes. She wanted to see those blue eyes.

Steve went to work. Looking to Ed he said "Get his vest off." Steve looked up and his eyes landed on Mr. Callaghan and instructed forcefully "Get me something to raise his feet."

Patrick saw one of Jules's high school friends. Steve, Steve Morgan. He had not changed much over the years. Patrick listened to what Steve said then turned to the several people demanding their jackets as he took off his.

He gathered them up and rolled them into a ball. Then he knelt down across from Jules who only had eyes for Sam at the moment. Her eyes were locked on the young man's face.

Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat Patrick said "Lift his feet please darlin' girl."

Jules heard someone ask her to lift Sam's feet. She did so automatically not taking her eyes off Sam's face. She was watching Steve as he took a pen light out and checked Sam's pupils.

Patrick drawled out "Thank you" as he shoved all the jackets under Sam's feet.

Jules registered that voice. There was no mistaking who it was. No one had that voice except him. Slowly she tore her eyes away from Sam and stared into the face of her father.

Shocked she could only stare. She blinked several times thinking she was seeing things. Hearing things too. But no. It was him. He was here.

Jules could not say anything. Thoughts jumbled in her head. No she could not deal with her father being here right now. Why was he here? Her hand tingled as his warm hand gently laid on top of hers.

Patrick saw the confusion on Jules's face. He laid his hand on hers and squeezed gently. He said softly "Yes it is really me my wild girl. We'll talk later hopefully. Right now it is about this young man and what he needs."

Both their attention was pulled back to Sam as the local medic arrived with a gurney and oxygen.

Jules watched as Steve put the oxygen mask over Sam's nose and mouth and turned it on. Sam was so pale and still. He should be waking. He should be awake. She said out loud "Sam Braddock you wake up now. Wake up now you hear me."

Ed heard the desperation in Jules's voice and was about to say something to calm her. But at just that moment someone behind him made a snide comment about Sam.

Davis Gentry had been watching the whole thing and let slip out "Well now we know Sam has at least one kill, maybe two. Too bad they were innocents."

Ed stood and whirled around. He glared at the man and said with controlled rage "What did you just say about my officer, my friend?"

Davis backed up five paces at the angry glare directed at him. He didn't realize he had spoken his snide little comment out loud until just then.

Brayden and Aidan flanked Ed.

Davis thought oh crap I'm dead as two more angry men joined the other one.

Aidan's glare was as hard as his brother's. His fear of confrontation fled just like the night he had stood with his brothers against Bruce. Aidan ground out "You should show some respect and concern for a fellow officer."

Soon Ed, Brayden and Aidan were flanked by every other sniper on all teams. All glared at Davis.

Davis swallowed hard. He saw his TL standing with those glaring at him. Oh crap he was in deep shit now. Damn he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. If it was anywhere but here he would be a dead man for sure given the death glares he was getting from eleven men that nearly circled him.

Meekly Davis eked out "Sorry. Didn't mean anything by it. I hope Sam is okay."

The glares did not diminish and he added "It's just he wouldn't say how many kills he had at the welcome lunch." His voice petered out at the last of it as the glares intensified.

Gage Bishop and Luca Thomson, the snipers from Winnipeg, were embarrassed and pissed off by their teammate's words and actions. Each stepped forward and grabbed an arm of Davis.

Luca who was also the team lead of the Winnipeg team looked back at Ed. He stated with a hard edge that spoke of one hellava chewing out that was coming "We got this."

Then the two led Davis away at a brisk pace.

As they left, Ed and the rest heard as Luca began to lay into Davis "Just what the hell were you thinking? No. I don't want to hear any excuses. You were not thinking. That shit is gonna get someone killed and it just might be you. If you cannot get your shit together you are gonna be off this team."

Ed turned back in time to see Jules heading out with the gurney. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his head dropped and he blew out a long breath. Ed knew that Jules will be there for Sam. He would get there soon but he had a higher priority right now than going to the hospital with Sam.

He needed to find out what happened then he could head to the hospital to check on Sam. Ed knew Sam would want to know, no, Sam would need to know what happened when he came to. Ed would have that information for him. It was the best thing and the only thing he could do for Sam right now.

Ed took several more breaths before dropping his hand and lifting his head. Softly he breathed out "Why does crap always happen to Sam?"

Then he recognized Jules's brothers still flanked him. Ed remarked in dismay "That kid never gets a break. Excuse me. I need to see how bad this is for Sam."

Just as Ed started to walk away Brayden offered "If you need anything we are here. Sam will be our brother soon. He is family. Just let us know what you need."

Ed nodded "Thank you. Perhaps you should go to the hospital so Jules doesn't have to wait alone for word on Sam."

Then Ed headed to the back fence to check with Greg to find out what actually happened. He was gonna find out who should have been keeping people out of that area and beat the ever living crap out of them. Well maybe not the last part but he sure as hell wanted too.

Brayden and Aidan looked at each other and nodded. Be there for Jules, they could do that.

Patrick stood and put his jacket back on as Finley arrived. Finley asked his dad "What happened? Did Sam get shot? Is he okay? Is Jules okay?"

Aidan and Brayden converged with Patrick and Finley. Patrick said wearily "Jules is shook up but she will be fine. The boy is in shock. It's a cop's worst nightmare to shoot an innocent person."

Apollo had been standing on the periphery not wanting to get in the way. This was a complete clusterfuck. Holy hell. He knew what happened to Sam with Matt. Being in Mason's unit he had gotten the real story several years ago.

He had watched and heard it all. In reaction to Patrick's statement he stated "It's worse for Braddock."

The Callaghan's looked at the Special Forces Master Corporal. Patrick asked "Do you know Sam?"

"Yeah. Worked together once when he was reactivated for a mission. My CO was in his unit for several years before he was promoted and got his own unit. So you are Jules's family?" Apollo responded.

Patrick introduced himself and Brayden, Aidan and Finley. Then said "… and you are?"

Apollo answered "Master Corporal Stefano Xenos but please call me Apollo. I haven't answered to Stefano in years. Only my mom and sister still call me that."

Aidan asked "Why would this be worse for Sam?"

Blowing out a breath he said "Not really my place to say. Let's just say this is not Blondie's first rodeo."

"Blondie?" Finley asked.

Apollo grinned "Sorry, just slips out. His old unit call sign. Mason always calls him that. Although Condor still always refers to him as Sam. Probably because they are cousins. Sometimes sounds like we are taking about several people when all the names are used. I'd prefer to call him Badass Jr. but Mason doesn't like that so I normally stick with Braddock or Blondie. Winds named him. I think it was Winds. Might have been Patch or was it Blaze? Can't remember right now other than it wasn't Matt. According to Mason, Matt always called Blondie Sam."

Then realization struck and the grin faded away as Apollo rambled on again "Oh hell no. Christ I have to call Mason. Mason is gonna want to call Blaze, Winds and Condor. I wonder if Condor is even reachable right now. Shit. Shit. Shit. I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Mason's gonna have a friggin cow. He's gonna blow his top when he hears. Damn glad I'm not around. He's fucking scary to be around when he's worried about Blondie. Goes on a warpath. Scared me shitless my very first mission when he found out Blondie reactivated. I wonder if Blaze will call the General or Jim?"

Brayden placed a hand on Apollo's shoulder "Whoa slow down there."

Apollo stopped "Sorry diarrhea of the mouth. Happens sometimes when I'm upset." Getting more control he breathed in and out deeply a few times.

As he was calming Patrick asked the obvious question "When you say this is not Sam's first rodeo, are you saying he shot an innocent before?"

Apollo's eyes got sad and he nodded slightly "His best friend in a friendly fire incident. I don't know all the details but it was not Blondie's fault. He was given the all clear to fire in the hot zone."

All the Callaghan faces bore expressions of disbelief. Finely asked "Did his friend make it?"

Shaking his head Apollo answered "No. Blondie was sniping with a 50 cal. No coming back from that."

Patrick lowered his head as a single tear slipped out. He wiped it away before anyone could see. Something like that was beyond comprehension. How did someone recover from killing their best friend? No wonder the boy was in shock.

He lifted his head and said "We need to go to the hospital to support Jules." He paused a moment then added "… and Sam."

Brayden said "I'll go find Keagan and we will meet you at the hospital."

The Callaghan's nodded and headed out in two separate directions.

Apollo pulled out his phone and dialed Mason. When Mason answered he stated in a troubled tone "Mason, Blondie might need you." He related what occurred.

When Apollo hung up after their conversation his ears were ringing from Mason's loud, raging, concerned voice. Apollo never quite understood why that unit was so tight all these years later. They must have gone through some really tough times to bond that tightly.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Behind Back Fence of Sniper Area_**

Koala rolled off of the old man. That was too close. Way too close. His heart was beating a thousand kilometers an second. He registered voices yelling and shouting as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

Sitting up he felt hands all over him and pushing him back to the ground onto his back. He finally gained focus of his eyes and saw dozens of people crowding around him and the old man. He recognized paramedics first.

Then he saw Greg, Wordy and Spike. Their faces were white as ghosts and expressions grim.

Koala said "Leave off" as he pushed the medic away from him "I'm fine. Check the oldie. I tackled him hard and fast."

Greg squatted down next to Koala "Are you sure you are alright?"

Looking down at his body he didn't see any new bullet holes. He's had a few over the years so he answered "No worries mate, no new holes. Crickey that was close. Thought I'd kark it."

Spike looked at him quizzically "Kark it?"

Koala smiled "Died."

Then Koala looked at the old man "Why'd he go this way? He went past the barricades. Apparently he didn't hear me when I yelled for him to stop. Just kept going. Was almost around the back corner when I saw him. Had to run flat out to try and stop him. Lost my coffee."

Wordy sighed a bit in relief that Koala was not injured. He said "Sam's gonna be glad he didn't kill you."

Koala's head whipped up to Wordy "Sam was the one shooting?"

Greg nodded sadly "Still gonna affect him badly though."

Spike was busy watching as the medics turned the man over. He drew in a sharp breath "It's Nick."

Greg and Wordy turned to look. Wordy's voice dropped to almost a whisper "Boss this is bad for Sam."

Spike asked the medic "Is Nick okay? Was he hit?"

The medic glanced up and smiled "Not hit thank goodness. Old Nick has a small cut and a bruise on his head from striking the ground. His pulse is strong and steady though. Nick's a tough old man. I expect him to live forever. But we need to take him in to get checked out. There's always the possibility of a subdural hematoma. Those can be risky in the elderly and result from relatively minor head injury."

Spike nodded. He hoped the old man was okay. Even if he was not shot Sam would feel responsible for any injury the man sustained. This was going to be so tough on Sam. He wondered if it would cause Sam to shut down.

At that Old Nick's eyes fluttered open. He looked around confused "Where be I?"

The medic said "Relax Nick. You hit your head. Gonna take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

Nick groused as he fought the hands trying to hold him down wanting to sit up "Don't be needin any darned horsepistol. People die in them there places. I refuse ta go there. All sawbones wanna do is stick ya with needles and such and fill ya full of pills. Don't need either. Never been ta the horsepistol and don't be plannin' on changin' now."

The medic asked "Do you know where you are Nick?"

Nick looked around "Rodeo grounds. Broke me some mighty fine ponies in these here fine grounds."

"How did you get here?" the medic asked.

Nick opened his mouth to answer then closed it. He sat thinking a moment then said "Don't rightly know."

The medic smiled and said "That's why you are going with me to the hospital."

As the medics transferred Nick to a gurney he continued to grouse loudly about not going to any damned horsepistol. Several of the medics hid smiles as feisty Old Nick went on and on about not needing to go. Old Nick was known to most of them.

They were glad to see he looked okay but all would be happier once the doctor confirmed he was okay. The fact he didn't know how he got here worried them a bit. But Old Nick was forgetful at times. Hell he was pushing one hundred so that was apt to happen.

Commander Maddox was standing and observing. When he saw the international observer refuse to go to the hospital he stepped in "I must insist you get checked out." He was thinking about the liability if the international observer was hurt. What could the ramification be?

Greg stepped in and said calmly "It would be best Koala. Sam would want you to get checked out."

Ed arrived as Greg spoke. Relief washed through him as he saw neither were shot or dead. He said flatly to Greg "Sam's on his way to the hospital."

Spike turned quickly to look at Ed "Why?"

Ed blew out a breath "Sam passed out. Steve said he went into shock and his pulse is too rapid and his breathing too shallow. Jules went with him in the ambulance. Sam hadn't regained consciousness before they left."

Wordy turned in a tight circle rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as dread increased "Shit. Sam probably thinks he killed a friend again." He looked at Spike "Do you still carry Beauty?"

Spike's face morphed into deep concern and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water gulping for air that would not come. Spike could not get the words out. He only nodded.

He had started carrying it again after they almost lost Sam and Jules in the fishing trawler that blew up and trapped them in the engine room. Spike had transferred it to a new MP3 player, actually he made two backups also. He had hoped Sam would NEVER have to need it again. Spike hoped Sam didn't need it now but he had Beauty 2.0 if Sam did.

Koala was watching all of their reactions. Prior words filtered in and Wordy's words hit like a ton of bricks. His voice incredulous Koala said "Sam killed Matt didn't he?" It was the only explanation for the level of grief and pain he had seen flash in Sam's eyes. And coupled with Wordy's statement it made sense.

Ed looked at Koala and simply nodded slightly not wanting to voice it out loud.

Koala looked to the medic and said "Take me to the hospital. Put on the sirens and go as fast as you can." He turned to Greg, Ed, Wordy and Spike "Sam needs to know I'm alive and okay. He does not need to carry a burden of thinking he killed me for a second longer."

Greg nodded "We will be along as soon as we can."

Ed stated "I'm riding with you."

Spike finally found his voice "Beauty is with the gear in the storage room."

Wordy exclaimed "Let's go Spike. I'll get the rental car and meet you at the storage unit. It will be faster."

As his team moved out Greg saw Commander Maddox talking to several people. One looked to be a Captain of the local police. He strode over and said "I expect a full investigation. I expect whoever is responsible for allowing access to the live fire zone to be dealt with to the fullest extent possible. Team One will not be here for the sniper competition given the turn of events."

As far as Greg was concerned the competition was so far down on his things to be concerned about. Sam was his priority. Then Nick and Koala even though they appeared to be alright he wanted confirmation. Next was the welfare of the rest of his team, his family. This had thrown all of them for a loop; especially Jules.

Greg could not get the look on Jules's face out of his head. The utter horror as she realized that two men were in Sam's line of fire. Jules had to be thinking what they all were thinking; that his could drive Sam over the edge. That they might just find him at Matt's grave with the pearl handled colt again.

The thought pissed Greg off. This should not have happened. The security was sloppy. Greg could not put his team a risk for a stupid competition.

Commander Maddox stated "The investigation will be thorough. I will promise you that. As for the competition we are calling a halt to all competitions today due to the incident and the need to investigate it. We will reschedule this afternoon's events. I am calling an emergency meeting to sort out the security issues. Something like this is unacceptable and I plan on getting to the bottom of it."

Greg nodded then stated firmly "I am heading to the hospital to check on my officer. Send me the meeting details. I wish to sit in on the session. Two of my officers have been injured in one day. I will not risk further injury to them. We will exit the competition if I do not feel there are adequate safeguards in place. My team is more important than this or any competition."

Commander Maddox looked at Sergeant Parker. Here was a man who had his priorities straight. "Understood clearly and I share the same sentiments. I will send you the details. Please express to your officer my sincere regrets for this unfortunate incident. I do hope he will be fine."

Greg only nodded. As he walked away Greg thought I hope Sam is not fine. He wanted Sam to be 'good' or 'great'. Greg would even take 'okay'. But not 'fine'. Sam better not be F.I.N.E.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Area_**

Bruce could not believe what he was seeing. People were defending Braddock. He had chuckled silently when he heard the crass statement of one of the other SWAT team members. But the reaction from all the others shocked him.

Why were they defending someone who clearly just shot at an innocent? He could not stomach watching Jules fawning over the passed out idiot. Bruce was so close to her it made him hard. But there were too many people around to take her away.

He patted his side which now sported a knife in a sheath. Bruce had decided that taking Jules would require a weapon. A knife would be a good choice.

Bruce decided to back off from the sickeningly supportive scene. Braddock didn't deserve that kind of support. He should be in handcuffs right now.

Then one bright spot popped into his head. At least he hurt Braddock this time. He had been pissed when he didn't fall with the rope. But there Braddock was on the ground and needing oxygen. Passed out like a wussy.

Bruce trotted over to the back fence to see what happened back here. Time to play the grief stricken relative. As he came to a stop he was surprised.

GOD DAMMIT he yelled in his head. He punched the slat of the fence.

Old Nick was alive and cankerous as ever and he was fighting not to go to the hospital. Bruce thought it was downright stupid that Nick always called it a horsepistol. Stupid antiquated terms.

He saw Captain Black standing with Commander Maddox. What the hell was the Captain doing here?

Bruce's anger at the failure of this attempt and the fact his Captain seemed to be checking up on him almost got the better of him. Bruce turned and stormed away. He decided to head to the closest bar.

He needed a stiff drink. Hell he needed the whole god damned bottle. How hard could it be to kill one man and abduct one woman?

Bruce needed to think. He knew he had to up the stakes and take more drastic action in order to get what he wanted. What he wanted was Jules underneath him screaming in ecstasy as he showed her what a real man could do. And he wanted Braddock dead.


	18. Hugs for Jules, Orders & I Killed You

**Hugs for Jules, Orders & I Killed You**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Entrance**_

Jules paced just inside the ER entrance. They had taken Sam back but not allowed her to go with him. Sam had not regained consciousness on the way over. Steve was a little worried because Sam's heart rate continued to race too fast.

She reminded Steve that Sam did not do well on some drugs and that they should call either Dr. Fraser or get ahold of Jim if the doctor was not available. Steve had patted her on the back and said he would look after Sam.

Jules stopped pacing as two more ambulances arrived. She watched as Old Nick was wheeled in. Oh my god she thought. It was him in Sam's line of fire.

She relaxed as she heard Nick arguing that he didn't need to be seen in any horsepistol. She heard the medic say in a placating tone that they only needed to check the cut on his head. Jules realized Nick wasn't shot. Thank god.

The next gurney came in with Koala on it. Oh crap. No. Jules's heart sank. Not again.

Then she saw Ed trailing behind. Thank god. She could use some support. Not that she'd ever admit that to Ed. But it relieved her to know he was here.

As soon as his gurney entered the ER Koala sat up and unclipped the belt around him. He jumped off the gurney and asked "Where's Sam? I have to see Sam right now."

Jules's knees wobbled and she gripped the wall. Koala was okay. He wasn't hit either. She brushed at the welling tears of relief not letting them drop.

Ed saw Jules and headed straight for her. Without a word he wrapped her in a hug "They are both okay Jules. Sam did not hit either of them. Koala tried to stop Nick and tackled him to get him out of the way."

Jules nodded against Ed's shoulder. She stayed in his arms a moment longer. Then Jules pushed back now that she was composed and said "Steve's with Sam right now. They would not let me go back."

Both watched as Koala stormed into the back pushing the gurney with him. He finally realized he was not getting back there by asking. They heard him say "The doctor needs to look at me mate. Otherwise I wouldn't have had this nice ambu ride. Now outta my way mate."

Ed grinned "I like him."

Spike raced into the ER and looked around. Behind him came Wordy. Spike went directly to Jules and stated breathlessly "I have Beauty." He held out the MP3 player.

Jules pulled the frantic Spike into a hug. She spoke calmly to Spike "Sam's going to be okay. He didn't shoot either. He'll be okay once he knows."

Spike hugged her back fiercely. He hoped so. Spike wanted to believe so.

Wordy joined them and asked "Any word on Sam?" as Jules released Spike.

She shook her head.

Wordy wrapped Jules's into a fatherly hug like he had so many times in the past and said with quiet confidence "He'll be okay I'm sure of it."

Jules looked into Wordy's fatherly eyes. He always brought such a calming influence to the team. She missed that a lot. She was glad he was here now.

As they separated Ed said "Shall we find seats and get out of the way?"

They turned as a group and headed to the small waiting area. All eyes of others in the waiting room followed four police officers decked out in full tactical gear. They had never seen anything like it before. They wondered what happened. Several pulled out phones and started calling friends or family to tell them of the excitement in the ER.

As Jules sat in one of only two chairs available at the insistence of the guys she blew out a deep breath. She leaned her head back on the wall. Sam would be okay. He would. She was sure of it. All he needed to do was wake and see Koala and be told Nick was okay too.

She let the tension flow from her body.

Patrick Callaghan had come in with all his sons. They saw the four in the corner. Jules was seated with her eyes closed and her three team mates were standing close to her.

When they had met outside the hospital Keagan had informed them all that neither of the men had been hit and were okay. They were bringing them to the hospital as a precaution only.

All of them had been relieved to hear that but Patrick the most. He knew what shooting an innocent could do to an officer. One man in his division had done so and within two weeks had taken his own life. He was glad for Sam that neither were hurt.

Patrick slowly moved toward Jules. He saw the hard looks of her team mates on him as sat down next to her. Patrick tentatively laid his hand over Jules's hand. What he really wanted to do was pull Jules to him and hug her for days on end. But for now this would have to suffice.

Jules felt a warm hand lay over top of hers. She thought it was Spike's. She turned her hand over and clasped his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Without opening her eyes Jules said with quiet confidence "Sam will be okay."

Patrick smiled when Jules clasped his hand and squeezed. Her words were soft but confident and he was sure Jules thought she was comforting one of her team mates. Softly Patrick squeezed back and said "Darlin' I'm glad to hear that."

Jules's eyes shot open and all tension returned. She first looked at the clasped hands. Her eyes slowly moved up his arm to his shoulder then to his face. "Dad?" she breathed out.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Firing Range – Sniper Area **_

Apollo approached Commander Maddox who was talking with a Police Captain. He had orders from Mason to attend to. It was less than ten minutes after he hung up with Mason that Mason called him back.

Mason was still furious, which Apollo couldn't fault, but Mason's voice had dropped several decibels. The cold ice of Mason's voice worried him more than the screaming fury earlier. Mason was out for blood. Apollo wouldn't be surprised if Mason, Blaze, Winds, and Condor showed up here. Hell if the General wasn't in Kandahar right now he'd be here as fast as Condor's jet would get him here.

Apollo came to a halt and said "Excuse me Sir."

Commander Maddox stopped talking and turned to the Master Corporal and said "Yes."

"I need a word with you Sir" Apollo stated.

Maddox was knee deep in shit and didn't have time for this. He said "I'm a little busy right now as you can imagine."

Apollo answered "I understand Sir but I have my orders. I am to tell you that unless the security it beefed up the Special Forces will be pulling the MILES gear. We cannot condone being part of a competition with such seriously lax security that it puts the competitors and public at such danger."

The Commander blanched "I have called an emergency meeting to address the issue."

"If that is the case Sir then I must insist to be included to assess if your solutions are adequate" Apollo said firmly.

Maddox wondered at this turn of events. Why would they be pulling the gear? He bristled a little and asked "Why would the Army pull non-lethal weapons?"

Apollo couldn't help the small grin that played at the corner of his mouth as he said "The General of the Special Forces is a bit pissed off over what occurred here today."

Captain Black stated "You mean General Badass?"

Apollo tilted his head as his brow arched "You've heard of him then? Yeah him."

Black whistled then turned to Maddox "A man you don't want to cross Maddox. I've heard stories about General Badass that would have you pissing your pants."

Apollo clamped down firmly on his smile and kept his face firm and professional and maybe just a little dour as he nodded to Captain Black and said "To be sure and most of them are true. Comes by his moniker for a good reason."

Captain Black agreed "That he does. Just before I retired I arrested five regular soldiers for jumping a Special Forces recruit outside a bar after he talked to one of the soldier's girl. They thought the recruit was trying to make a move on their buddy's girlfriend and thought they'd teach him a lesson."

He shivered slightly at his recollection and continued "I will never forget those icy blue eyes as the General dressed down the soldiers. Had them so scared they almost pissed themselves, I think one actually did. Hell I was the arresting officer and had done nothing wrong and I was even a little scared."

Captain Black concluded "General Badass is very protective of his soldiers even his recruits. Nobody messes with his soldiers and comes away unscathed. Those five soldiers were charged with and convicted of assault. After their prison stint they also received BCDs on the General's recommendation."

Commander Maddox didn't like the sound of ever coming face to face with that General. But he was a bit confused "Why would the General be pissed off about this though? None of his soldiers are involved."

Apollo stated in a matter of fact voice "That would be because General Braddock, Commander of the Special Forces, known to many as General Badass, is even more protective of his son Sir."

"His son?" Maddox asked confused.

Apollo's tone conferred the seriousness of his next statement "Yes Sir his son. His son is Constable Sam Braddock. The officer who is now on his way to the hospital in shock thinking he shot and possibly killed two innocents because your security is inadequate Sir. You are lucky General Braddock is in Kandahar at the moment or he would be in your face demanding an explanation directly from you Sir."

The Commander paled. Oh shit he should have never taken on this job. His career was going down the tubes in flaming glory. Thank the lord the General was not in the country. He knew however that he had to take this up a notch or his ass would be on the line.

Maddox looked at Captain Black and stated firmly "I need your men to round up every piece of evidence in this incident. I want every cell phone checked for video of the event. I want every spectator, competitor, vendor and security guard questioned. Do not leave any stone unturned. I want to know who is responsible for this and I want to know now!"

Then he spat out vehemently "Just where the hell is that liaison officer you assigned to me? He was in charge of security for the live fire events. If he can call me at two am then he damn well should be here now."

Captain Black flinched "I'm not sure. I will find out." With that Captain Black turned and headed off. His Chief was going to be livid and he wondered if he had just lost his job because he had hired Nealy. He was glad that the General was in Kandahar but wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here to rip him and Commander Maddox a new one.

He pulled out his phone and ordered the dispatcher to send over four units and two inspectors immediately. Then he dialed Nealy. He was going to ream his ass then fire him.

This was as close to a fireable offence as he could get but it would do. Technically Nealy was still in his probationary period and Nealy had just screwed up one too many times. No more chances. As the call went to voicemail Captain Black thought Nealy would be fired just as soon as he could find the idiot.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room**_

Steve heard a loud voice yell "Sam? Sam where are you mate?"

He stepped out from behind the curtain of Sam's area and came to his full height. Steve put out a hand on the chest of a big burly man as he said "You need to calm down and be quiet. Who are you and what do you want with Sam?"

Koala halted and looked at the hand on his chest. Then he looked up at the man in front of him "Better move that hand mate if you want to keep it."

Steve moved his hand. The venom in the man's accented words had him believing he'd lose his hand if he didn't remove it. But again he stated "What do you want with Sam?"

"Is he in there?" Koala asked as he moved forward.

Steve moved with him blocking him.

Koala blew out a breath "Dammit move aside. I don't want to hurt you mate. I need to see him. Sam needs to know I'm alive. He needs to know he did not hurt me or the other man."

Steve realized who this must be and said "You were the one at the back of the firing range. You're a friend?"

"Yeah, now move your arse" Koala stated firmly as he moved forward again.

This time Steve allowed him admittance as he said "He's still out. Has not woken up yet."

Koala looked at the doctor and nurse in the room then at Sam. He was covered in warm blankets and his feet raised. Clearly they were treating him for shock. Quietly he asked "How is he?" as he reached out and placed his hand on Sam's blanket covered hand.

The doctor had heard the commotion and words just outside the curtained off area. He looked at the large man and could see why Steve would step aside. He stated "Heart rate is normalizing now. I gave him an injection of lidocaine hydrochloride to get it back to a normal rhythm. His respiration is also normalizing. I believe once both stabilize he will regain consciousness. I know you are concerned but you need to leave so we can do our jobs."

Koala looked at the doctor his jaw firmly set and his eyes steely "Just try and make me leave mate. Ain't happening. I'll stay out of your way but I ain't leaving him."

Sam's eyes opened. Koala saw and immediately put himself in Sam's line of vision.

"Mate I'm okay. Not a scratch on me. Other guy is fine too. You didn't hit us. You hear me. You did not hit us" Koala said urgently.

Sam blinked several times. His voice was unsure as he said "I hit you. I saw the blood pooling around you. You can't be here. You are dead. I killed you just like I killed Matt."

Koala's voice cracked "No. No you didn't. I don't know what you saw but there was no blood mate. No blood at all. Look. No holes in me. Not even a scratch." He turned in a circle so Sam could see all of him. So Sam could see he was telling the truth.

Sam moved his hand out from underneath the covers and reached out "Are you real or just me wanting you to be alive?"

Koala grabbed his hand "Real mate. Real. One hundred percent real." At Sam's continued confusion he said to the others "Tell him you see me."

Steve stepped forward. He was reeling inside. What did Sam mean by like he killed Matt? He pushed that thought aside and said calmly "Sam it's me Steve."

Sam turned to see Steve. It was a little weird but he said "Hi Steve."

Steve said "Hi Sam. He's real. Don't know his name but he came barging in here and would not leave. He said you needed to see him to know he was alive and not hurt. That the other man was alive and well too."

Sam turned back to Koala. He stared long and hard at him as his hand squeezed Koala's hand with all his might. He closed his eyes a moment.

He saw blood pooling in his mind. Sam saw Matt smiling at him. Then he saw Matt lying in a pool of blood that was rapidly growing. Then he saw Koala on the ground on top of someone else. The images overlaid one another. The blood pool was exactly the same.

Sam's eyes opened as he understood what his mind had done. He had seen Matt's pool of blood when looking at Koala. Relief spread throughout his body and his grip eased.

Then rage quickly replaced relief. Sam tried to sit up as he bellowed with icy steel blue eyes locked onto Koala "Just what the fuck were you doing behind a live fire range. I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! I could have killed another friend. WHY?"

The heart monitor began beeping wildly as Sam's heart rate spiked.

Koala understood what was happening and why. Anger was good and he could handle it. He pushed Sam back down and said "Calm down mate and I'll explain."

"You want me to calm down? I don't think that is happening. I feel like …" Sam shouted before Koala's large hand came down over his mouth silencing him.

His hand firmly over Sam's mouth Koala quickly said "Quiet and listen mate before you say something you will wish you hadn't. I'll explain. Will you be silent?"

Sam nodded. Koala removed his hand. Steve, the doctor and the nurse stood by stunned at the turn of events. The doctor reached up and muted the beeping as he noticed the heart rate dropping back down.

Koala explained "I just got my coffee after getting the number of a pretty little Shelia. This ass of police officer ran into me nearly spilling my coffee. I was just about to the east entrance when I saw this old man shuffling around the corner of the back fence. I yelled at him to stop but he apparently didn't hear me. I jumped over the barricades and hauled ass to stop him. I tackled the old man to the ground as I heard a shot."

"The old man has a little cut on his head and he is a bit confused. The paramedic called him Old Nick. Apparently he is ancient. They are going to observe him for a while to make sure me tackling him didn't do any harm."

Then softly Koala added "So I didn't do it on purpose Sam."

Sam sat listening. He was glad Koala stopped him from speaking. He definitely would have said things he would have regretted. Koala was back there to save and old man; to save Old Nick.

Calmly Sam asked "Does anyone know how or why Nick was back there?"

Koala shook his head "Not that I know. But I'm damn sure they are gonna find out. Your team will make sure they do. That Sergeant of yours looked like he was ready to tear into Commander Maddox for the lack of security that allowed the old man to wander into the active fire zone."

Smiling Koala added "And your team leader Ed, crickey that man was ready to kill. He rode here with me and made them switch to the channel your paramedics were using. The techie guy on your team, Spike if I remember correctly, that man was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. Good thing Wordy had a calming influence on him. They went to get you something called beauty."

Sam smiled. He could just see them all and their reactions to this. They all knew about Matt. They would be worried about him. Sam's face fell. "Jules. Where is Jules? I need to see Jules now. She needs to know I'm okay."

He threw back the covers and tried to get out of bed.

The doctor stopped him holding onto one arm "Young man you need to stay here."

Sam went to pry the hand off as Steve said "I'll get Jules and bring her back here."

Relaxing back onto the bed as he became a little dizzy due to his fast movements Sam said "Okay. Now please."

Steve turned and strode to the waiting room. He hated to admit it but he could see why Sam was in Jules's big picture. The man was recovering from a major shock and his first concern was Jules. If he couldn't have Jules he was glad that she had found someone like Sam to take care of her.


	19. Request, Waiting Room & You Come First

**Request, Waiting Room & You Come First**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Parking Lot**_

Greg hung up the phone. That had been one intense conversation. General Braddock was an intense man on any given day but when Sam was hurt the intensity level skyrocketed.

The General's questions had been fast and furious. Greg had done the best to answer them. The only one he could not answer outright was how Sam was doing right now. The General was pacified when Greg said he was on his way to the hospital now and would update him as soon as he knew anything.

Then the General made demands. Greg understood the reason for the demands and fully supported them. He just had to make a call before he could go in and see how Sam was doing. Taking a few calming breaths he dialed Commander Maddox.

 _["Hello this is Commander Maddox."]_

"Commander Maddox this is Sergeant Parker."

 _["Yes Sergeant what can I do for you?" Maddox asked.]_

Surprised by the solicitous tone Greg said "I understand you will be conducting an investigation into the incident. I have a request that may sound out of the ordinary but I assure you it is of the utmost importance."

 _[Maddox stood and walked away from the table they had set up as a command post for the investigation. Giving his full attention to Parker he said "What is your request. If it is my power to grant it I will."]_

Greg took off his hat as he paced slowly around the ER entrance "I need to ensure that no pictures or video of Constable Braddock in his distress are released to the public."

 _[The Commander froze in place "Why?"]_

A sad softness entered Greg's voice as he said "Sam was photographed in distress before. It was used in a nefarious way to hurt him and his family. I cannot go into details. Suffice to say his father General Braddock is very concerned that it never happens again."

"Also I'm not sure if you are aware of or remember this but some months ago Constable Braddock's name was unfairly dragged through the mud. He was unjustly accused of a crime then maliciously tried and convicted in the court of public opinion before the true facts of the case came out. As I said it is of the utmost importance that no photos or videos of Sam are released" Greg concluded.

 _[A light went off in Commander Maddox's brain as he now recalled why the name Braddock was so familiar when Master Corporal Xenos was talking to him earlier about General Badass. Lord almighty. Could this get any worse? If it did he'd be lucky to get a job scrapping gum off the underside of tables._

 _Maddox stated "I have already given orders to review all cell phone photos and video to look for clues to how Mr. Nicolas Nealy, that is Old Nick as everyone keeps referring to him, was able to get into the live fire zone. We have collected hundreds of phones so far and we are in the process of interviewing everyone that was on the grounds. We can transfer anything we need to a secure drive and wipe them before giving them back."_

 _"I have requested the assistance of all the SWAT teams here, especially the technical members. I could certainly use your teams help too. The only thing I will not be able to control is if someone has already sent out a photo or video."]_

Greg was both happy and discouraged at hearing what Maddox said. He responded "You will have our help just as soon as we see to Sam."

He then spoke briefly with the Commander and was made aware that Apollo would be part of the security assessment team and was given the time and place. Commander Maddox also informed him of the location of the command post so the rest of the team could join the other teams once they were done at the hospital.

Greg hung up and headed inside. He really needed to know how Sam was doing. He hoped Spike would be up to heading out to the command post right away. He wanted Spike in charge of the photos and videos. He trusted Spike to ensure nothing got leaked to the press.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Jules was reeling inside. Why was her father here? She couldn't handle this right now. Her eyes went to each of her brothers and they all looked at her with a mixture of concern and guilt. Like they were little boys with their hands caught in the cookie jar. They were part and party to her father being here. Jules was damned sure of that.

She released her father's hand. Then she looked to Ed, Wordy and Spike. Her look was beseeching. She was mired in quicksand and could not deal with both Sam and her father right now.

Then she saw Greg entering the waiting room. She stood and walked toward him. She needed him like she had needed him so many times before. He never failed to be there for her. As she approached his arms opened and she almost fell into them. Almost. She did try to maintain at least some professionalism since she was in her SRU uniform.

Greg held Jules as he looked to the eight men where she had been sitting. He knew seven of them and quickly deduced that the eighth, the man sitting in the chair looking sad and hurt was Jules's father.

All their heads whipped towards the ER as they heard Sam raging and they distinctly heard "I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Jules pulled out of Greg's arms "I gotta go to him. Sam needs me."

Greg grabbed her hand and held her back. "Jules" he said softly.

She tugged on her hand trying to get to Sam. Greg held firm.

Jules turned to him "His heart. It was only three weeks ago he died. I have to go. I can't lose him again."

Greg pulled her to him using all his might at first but then Jules relented and came the rest of the way willingly. Greg held her and smoothed his hand down her hair as he whispered "Sam will be okay. He is angry now. He is with Koala and will get the answers he needs. Let him get the answers he needs then you can be there for him. Be there for him when it is quiet and the feelings related to Matt return. You know they will resurface."

He felt her shoulders shake as he comforted her. Jules was right about Sam's heart. That is what worried him most. It was only three weeks ago he, Ed and Spike thought they lost both Sam and Jules in that damned trawler. Then Sam coded and they had to defibrillate him when he thought Jules had died.

The doctor had told them his heart was strong and healthy but he feared what another shock so soon would do to him. But Sam was angry now. That was very clear. If he was angry then he was releasing his emotions. Releasing them was better than bottling them up as Sam normally did.

Greg felt anger was an appropriate feeling for Sam to be displaying now. He held tightly to the daughter of his heart as she released her emotions quietly against his shoulder. He always had a shoulder for her to cry on. He would always be here for her when she needed his strength.

Jules was strong but even strong people needed help. When it came to Sam, Jules was vulnerable. Those two had a connection that could not be denied even though they had tried. Their bond was too deep and one would be adrift without the other. Greg was as certain of that as he was the sun rose in the east and set in the west.

Spike, Ed and Wordy all blanched at Jules's words.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose "Oh damn. That was only weeks ago."

Spike swallowed hard his eyes wide with concern as images of Sam's coding played in his head "He's yelling. That has to be a good sign. Right?"

Wordy put a hand on Spike's shoulder then pulled him in closer when he felt the tension in Spike's body. Wordy cleared his throat and said "Yeah it's a good sign."

The Callaghan brothers were watching Ed, Spike and Wordy. Patrick Callaghan was watching Jules.

Brayden asked "What did Jules mean he died three weeks ago?"

Ed looked to Jules in Greg's arms. She was where she needed to be right now. He turned to her brothers and father. Then he briefly explained their bomb call on the trawler. How Sam's military connections saved their lives. About the stupid orderly using words that made Sam think Jules had died and how that caused him to go into cardiac arrest.

He concluded "That seems so long ago but it was only three weeks ago. He was cleared for duty but another shock of this magnitude so soon could be problematic."

Wordy said "He's quieted down now. I hope it means that Koala explained what happened."

Everyone turned to the ER doors when they opened.

Steve came out and looked around. He saw Team One and all the Callaghan men. He walked over to Jules and Greg and spoke calmly "Jules, Sam would like to see you."

Jules quickly wiped her eyes and pulled away from Greg. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Nodding Steve smiled and said "Yeah his heart rate is normalizing. He is off oxygen and breathing fine. That friend of his explained what happened and Sam is calm now. He's concerned for you. I'll take you back now."

Greg asked "Can you send out the doctor to talk to us please?"

Steve nodded again "Yeah I can do that."

Jules headed back with Steve and Greg headed over to the rest waiting.

Greg asked "Did you all hear Steve?"

They all nodded.

Greg extended his hand to Patrick and said "I'm Greg Parker you must be Jules's Father."

Patrick stood and shook Greg's hand "Yes, I'm Patrick Callaghan."

Greg's face took on a kind look seeing the worry and sadness in Patrick's eyes. He offered "I need to speak to the doctor about my officer first but then I'd like to talk with you about Jules if you would not mind."

Patrick nodded "Perhaps we could get a coffee."

Greg said "That would be good." Then turning to Ed, Wordy and Spike he said "The investigation is under way. They are interviewing everyone that was there trying to piece together how it happened. Commander Maddox has asked us to help with the investigation."

Looking at Spike he said "The General asked that we prevent photo or video leaks of Sam in distress. You know how important that is. I'm counting on your mad techie skills to clean up anything that may have gotten out. The General said that if you need any assistance to talk to Apollo and he will put you in touch with Cameo."

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head "I know you all want to be here for Sam but after the doctor comes out …"

Ed interrupted "You don't have to ask. We will head back and help with the investigation. I damn sure want to know how the hell this was allowed to happen. My gut is screaming at me that there is something more to this and a simple accident."

Then Ed recalled Wordy's Parkinson's and how stressful situations could exacerbate his symptoms. He looked at Wordy and asked with concern "Do you need a break buddy?"

Wordy gave a quick shake of his head "I'm good."

Spike put his arm around Wordy's shoulders "I'll make sure he rests. Wordy can help me with the photos and videos. Put to use some of the skills he learned at the seminar. A bit of hands on training never hurts."

Wordy smiled weakly and looked to Ed and playfully joked "Oh god what did I get myself into."

Ed and Greg chuckled.

Aidan cleared his throat and asked "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Greg was about to say something but a doctor came out and approached them.

Dr. Shaun Melendez approached the SRU officers "Hello. I'm Dr. Melendez and I've been treating Constable Braddock. Which one of you is Sergeant Parker?"

Greg raised his hand and the doctor directed his comments to Greg. "Your officer had quite a shock today from what I gather. We were able to stabilize his heart rate after giving him a dose of lidocaine hydrochloride. I understand from Constable Callaghan that Constable Braddock had a cardiac incident only a few weeks ago. Two such events so close together can be worrisome."

Flipping a few papers up Dr. Melendez looked at his notes "His heart is strong and in normal rhythm now but I strongly recommend he rest for a few days. I realize he is in the competition here but it would be prudent for his continued health to ensure he does not over exert for the next few days."

Greg stated firmly "We will ensure he get the rest he needs. Will you be keeping him overnight or releasing him?"

Dr. Melendez looked to all four of the SRU officers and said "We are a small hospital and a bit crowded right now. Constable Braddock really doesn't seem to care for hospitals. He has been trying to leave even before Constable Callaghan came into the room."

A small smirk graced the doctor's face as he related "She ordered him to stay in the bed. When he told her that she wasn't a higher rank than him and couldn't order him to stay she took his pants from him."

Team One chuckled at that.

Ed laughed "Sounds like Samo."

Wordy added with a grin "Sounds like Jules too."

Getting serious again Dr. Melendez stated "If you can assure me someone can stay with him for the next twenty four hours I would be willing to release him today. However, I want to observe him for a few hours just to be sure there are no other issues."

Greg grinned "That can be arranged."

Spike breathed out releasing his tension "Don't think we could pry Jules away from Samtastic anyways."

Ed asked "Can we see him now?"

Dr. Melendez nodded "Yes but only a couple at a time. Not much room in our ER."

They thanked the doctor and decided that Spike and Wordy would go first then head off to the command post to get started on the photo deletions. Then Ed and Greg would go in. Afterwards Ed would talk with Old Nick to see if he had recalled anything yet then he would head back too. Greg would talk with Mr. Callaghan and make arrangements for Sam and Jules to get back to the hotel. Then he too would join the others at the command post.

As Spike and Wordy left to visit Sam, Aidan asked again "Is there anything we can do?"

Greg smiled "You up to helping get Sam and Jules back to the hotel?"

Keagan responded "Yeah we can do that. We can make sure they have everything they need too."

Finley asked "Do you think we should stay with them? I mean we haven't seen Bruce but my gut is saying the bastard might just have it out for Jules. You all will be at the event site and Sam is in no condition to protect Jules if Bruce is stupid enough to want to see her."

Ed nodded "That would be good if you could stay until we return."

Brayden said "Not a problem."

Spike and Wordy came back out and both were smiling. They headed off to the command post as Ed and Greg headed in.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Treatment Room**_

Ed and Greg strode back to the treatment room. They heard the soft laughter of Jules and the gruff laughter of Koala before they rounded the curtain.

Greg smiled seeing Jules curled up next to Sam and Sam's arm around Jules's shoulder. He saw the heart monitor leads attached to Sam and grinned even wider when he saw the heart rate was regular and normal.

Ed laughed when he saw Sam was pantsless and asked "So Jules what did you do with Sam's pants?"

Jules grinned "They are safely away from here until the doctor says Sam is okay to go."

Sam looked at Greg and Ed "Help me please. Jules steals my pants and Koala is telling her embarrassing stories about me."

Greg laughed along with everyone at Sam's put upon pleading face. Greg said "Not a chance buddy. I agree with Jules's decision. In fact, once you are released you are heading back to the hotel and you will stay there and rest today and all of tomorrow."

Sam said "But the competition?"

Ed said sternly "Can go to hell for all I care. If we have to we will make it an order. But we hope you will do it because you know it is the right thing to do Samo."

Greg saw the look on Sam's face. Like he thought he was letting the team down. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder "We care more about you than the competition. You are not letting us down Sam. They have put the competition on hold anyways until they resolve the security issues. All the SWAT teams are engaged in the investigation at the moment."

Jules asked "What do they need me to do?"

Ed grinned again "You are on Sam duty."

"Sam duty?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, you are tasked with the hardest job. Keeping Sam in bed" Ed said.

Sam laughed "Oh that shouldn't be too har… OOOFF" Sam eyed Jules as he rubbed his stomach "What was that for?"

Jules blushed but arched her brow and tilted her head "You know Braddock. Watch your mouth."

"But it was Ed who said you had to keep me in be… OOOFF" Sam rubbed his stomach again. He looked to Ed "I'm not gonna survive if you send Jules with me."

All the guys were chuckling. It was good to see Sam joking around. Ed and Greg both wondered though if it was just a diversion tactic. Sam was known for doing that.

Greg said "You'll survive. But seriously. The doctor said you need rest. Two serious shocks in three weeks is a bit much and we want you in top shape Sam. You're important to a lot of people. You know that right?"

Sam nodded. He knew it. He knew that he had to rest too. He felt it. Sam knew they knew he was deflecting right now. Spike had given him Beauty and he knew he needed a bit of time to just process what happened to get his head back on straight. He knew he wasn't fooling any of them. But he was glad they were not calling him on it.

He answered "Yes and I'll rest. I promise. When the doctor releases me I'll go right to the hotel and take Jules to bed." Sam caught her elbow that time before it could land in his stomach. He gave her a WOW smile.

Jules looked at him and couldn't help laughing at the innocent boyish look he was giving her. "Braddock you are pushing it" she got out between laughs.

Greg said "Jules, your brothers are going to go with you two. If you need anything they have offered to help."

Jules asked "And my Father?"

"I hope I'm not over stepping here but I'm going to talk with him Jules. If you are okay with that" Greg said.

Sam was confused "Your dad is here Jules?"

Jules laid her head on Sam's shoulder "Yeah he was at the event. He got something to raise your legs. Then he showed up here."

Sam asked "Are you ready to talk to him? If not you don't have to. If you are we can do it at the hotel. Maybe meet him in the strategy room."

"I'm not sure" Jules said. Then she looked at Greg "You said you wanted to talk to him."

Greg nodded "Only if you want me too. If he is looking to reconcile I could contact you and then you could decide if you want to talk to him."

Sam squeezed Jules's hand "He was at the event. It might mean he wants to talk."

Jules nodded "He wants to talk. He said so. He said we'll talk later hopefully when I recognized him."

"That sounds to me like he is putting the ball in your court sweetheart" Sam said gently.

Jules sighed. She glanced at Greg without lifting her head off of Sam's shoulder "Talk to him. If he wants to reconcile and doesn't just want to tell me to quit SRU then I'll talk to him. But only if Sam is up to it. Sam comes first."

Sam balked "Jules. You shouldn't put that condition on it."

Jules turned and looked into his blue eyes "You. Come. First."

Sam kissed her nose and gave in seeing the determination in her eyes "Okay."

Koala smiled. What an amazing couple those two were. He hoped one day he might be lucky enough to find a love like that.


	20. Yeah I Can, APB & Jules Sings to Sam

**Yeah I Can, APB & Jules Sings to Sam **

* * *

_**Exhibition & Stampeded Grounds – Command Post **_

Spike and Wordy strode to the table with a sense of purpose. They were surprised to see how well organized it was and the amount of technical equipment that had shown up. Must be the SWAT teams own equipment because it was unlikely the police force in a town the size of Medicine Hat had this much technical equipment.

Davis Gentry, Winnipeg's technical member approached Spike "You are Spike, right?"

Spike nodded.

Davis put out his hand "I'm Davis Gentry. I've set everything up. If you need anything just ask me. I'm sorry I was such an ass before. I hope Sam is okay."

Wordy and Spike looked at the man confused by his statement.

Davis saw the confusion and said "I have a problem with saying stupid shit. My TL says the only reason he keeps me on the team is my tech skills. I'm sorry I said some inappropriate things out loud about Sam that I will not repeat."

Then Davis nervously half-laughed "I'm not allowed to negotiate. After I spouted off I really thought the snipers and my TL were gonna kill me for it. Hell, your TL is damned scary. He could snipe me with his eyes alone. Wonder how many kills he's had."

He saw the narrowed eyes glowering at him now. Davis clamped a hand over his mouth "Shit there I go again. Sorry. Tell me what you need me to do before I get into more trouble."

Spike normally reserved judgement but this man rubbed him the wrong way. Sam had told them about Davis and his pushing the snipers for their number of kills. Davis' fascination with numbers indicated to Spike the guy had never had to take a lethal shot or he was just socially inept.

But Spike didn't have time to worry about that right now. He had things to do, important things that were time critical. He had to protect Sam and the General from any harm those images could do. Plus they had to find out who the hell let Old Nick back there.

In order to get Davis out of his hair, Spike rapidly stipulated his needs "We need all the phones, cameras, video recorders, any CCTV files from all sources. We need a dedicated secure storage drive to transfer all the data to. We need chain of custody and to accurately document the source of all the data so it is admissible in court.

Spike looked hard and focused as he added "I don't want any screw ups. Whoever is responsible needs to be charged appropriately and brought to justice."

Then Spike continued his tone urgent "We then need to wipe the devices of any images that show Constable Braddock in distress. We also need to determine if any of the devices were used to send any images out. Finally, we need to track and wipe that data too. We need to get moving now given the number of devices that have been collected so far."

Davis looked at Spike dumbfounded. Track and wipe data that had already been sent out? What Spike was asking them to do was impossible. Davis queried "Geez, why? Who cares if an image of Sam passing out is out there. It's not like it is a big deal. And can you _really_ do that?"

Spike seethed. If this guy was not careful he'd snipe him before Ed ever got the chance. He felt Wordy's hand land on his shoulder and he turned to look at him.

Wordy said barely above a whisper so Davis could not hear "Spike. Not worth it. Leave him to me."

So Spike ignored the why question because it was none of Davis' business and the inane comment. Seeing Apollo, Spike smiled and answered cryptically "Yeah I can." His tone had implied, _can't you?_.

Then Spike said "Excuse me I have to speak with Apollo."

Spike headed towards Apollo quickly leaving a bemused Davis staring after him. He needed to speak with Cameo and see about getting access to some of their awesome cool tools to wipe out the images that may have already been sent. It would be good to work with Cameo again.

Watching Spike head towards the Special Forces soldier Davis turned to Wordy "Why does he have to speak with Master Corporal Xenos?"

Wordy decided to put a little fear in this man. Perhaps it would make him stop and think before saying asinine things.

Sitting down in a chair in front of one of the laptops Wordy answered "The General said to talk to Apollo if he needed anything. Thinking Spike's gonna contact his friend Cameo to get access to some high-level, top secret tech programs. Come on let's get started on the easy stuff. Spike's got the insanely complicated things covered."

Davis sat down and asked in awe "You guys know the General of the Special Forces?"

Picking up one of the collected phones Wordy logged the number and owner of the phone on the chain of custody log then signed his name. He smiled, Davis took the bait.

As he plugged the phone into the laptop to begin the transfer of relevant images and videos Wordy said nonchalantly "Yeah General Braddock is Sam's dad. Nice guy."

Then he turned to Davis and said in a serious tone "That is if you don't cross him or hurt his son. If you do then he is your worst nightmare. The General is as good a sniper as Sam and he comes by his nickname General Badass honestly."

Shaking his head Wordy then put the final nail in the coffin so to speak when he add sadly "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened to the last man to hurt Sam. Suffice to say the man's life was hell and choose to commit suicide rather than live with the hell he created for himself."

Davis paled a bit as he set to work too. God he had opened his stupid mouth and said hurtful things about Sam. He was such an idiot. Davis wondered how he might make things right.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Old Nick's Room**_

Ed and Koala got permission to enter Old Nick's room. The doctors had moved Nick from the ER a little over two hours ago. In the ER when they had tried to speak with Nick the nurse told them that they would have to wait until Nick was settled in his room before they could visit. The nurse suggested they go get a coffee and check back in an hour or so and it had taken another hour after that.

When they arrived outside Nick's room Captain Black was just arriving too. Captain Black was here to take Old Nick's statement. Black said they could come in with him but to let him complete his interview first. When he was done then Ed and Koala talk to Nick. Everything must be done by the book Black insisted.

The three of them entered quietly in case Nick was asleep. Luckily they found him wide awake.

Old Nick looked up and said "Capt' Black you old dog who let you in this here horsepistol? Hopin' ya here ta spring me or at ta bring me a piece o' Adela's chocolate cream pie."

Captain Black smiled "As feisty as ever I see Nick. And no you are in here until the fine doctors say you can go home. I'm here in an official capacity Nick. I need to talk to you about what happened today."

Ed stood with his back to the wall, arms crossed on his chest and his face set in a firm expression. He was glad the old man was okay. But he was still angry that he was back there, even if it might not be his fault. The result was the same. Sam had been hurt by this man being back there. He could see the mask that Sam dropped into place. He hoped Jules would be able to work her magic with him.

He listened closely as Captain Black started to question Old Nick. He was taking it slow and asking the same questions in different ways to see if what Nick remembered remained consistent. It was important to establish that since he was so old and he had hit his head. They would not want to work off of erroneous information or have Nick's recollection challenged if any charges stemmed from the interview.

Koala watched Ed and the other two. Ed was interesting. Ed was all gruff on the outside. Koala would bet good money that hid a soft vulnerability. They had spent the last two hours waiting to see Old Nick and talking over coffee in the hospital cafeteria.

He could see from the stories Ed told him about Sam that they were good friends. When he tentatively asked Ed if he knew how Matt died Ed had been standoffish saying it wasn't his place to tell.

Koala really wanted to know. He had really liked Matt and was saddened that Sam had been the one that had killed him. He knew it had to hurt Sam deeply. So he tried to build a connection with Ed to see if he would open up if he showed that he was a friend of Sam's and Matt's and cared. That he was not just someone seeking gory details.

He shared some of the stories of him, Sam and Matt from the recruit selection testing. Koala told Ed all about their recovery together in Australia and how all the female nurses were so enamored of Sam's good looks. He had Ed chuckling when he told how Sam got caught making out with one of them in the nurses' breakroom. Ed laughed heartily when Koala related Sam's escape from the hospital and how Matt had to drag Sam back when he found Sam five hours later in one of the nurse's apartments.

After that when he asked again Ed had opened up. Ed shared with him what happened and what a wreck Sam had been when he first joined SRU. He even confessed that he wasn't too nice to Sam at first but eventually worked things out and they were good friends now.

Ed then got very serious and told him that he was going to get to the bottom of this. Koala saw the protectiveness that flared. His impression was that Ed was a good leader. Koala himself never let anyone mess with his men. Anyone that tried learned rather quickly that was something they paid for twofold.

Tuning back into the conversation the Captain was having with Old Nick he heard the Captain asked "So Nick are you sure you don't remember why you went that way to get to the stands?"

Old Nick's eyes narrowed as he was thinking. Finally he tapped his head and responded "Sorry it be all a bollywaggle jumble right now."

The Captain sighed. Old Nick was no help right now. That bump to his head scrambled Old Nick's normally sharp mind. Black liked the old man. Over the years he had occasionally talked to Old Nick when he had eaten his lunch at Adela's coffee shop. It was normally a brief conversation about Adela's pie but sometimes Old Nick launched into a story about what the town was like way back when there was only one Sherriff.

Sure Old Nick was the town gossip and he had an old-timer's moral code. A code where things were either right or wrong and Old Nick was not shy about telling you his opinion. But Old Nick was also a natural born story teller and fountain of historical information about Medicine Hat. Black sure got a hoot out of the man's old-time stories.

Old Nick was one of the other reasons he had given Nealy a chance. When he interviewed Bruce and found out that he was related to Nick he had thought perhaps the apple didn't fall far the tree. But apparently it had. It had fallen miles away for the tree.

Black concluded his interview "Alright Nick. Thank you. If you remember call me please. It is important. We want to ensure everyone's safety and if we have a gap in security I need to find it."

What Black didn't say but thought was I need to find out how your great-grandson screwed up and fix it before someone actually gets killed. Black was frustrated that Nealy had not returned his repeated calls and was not found anywhere at the event grounds.

Old Nick said "I'll be thinkin' on it. I know for a sure that it be in there. Just gotta get the ol' mind un bollywaggled."

The door opened and Steve poked his head in to see if Nick was awake. He had to leave to check on his mother earlier and wanted to check back now that he had a little time. Steve overheard the police officer's and Nick's last statements and realized that his timing was good. He would not be interrupting the interview.

Steve smiled at Nick "How are you feeling?"

"Twould be better if n they were ta let me outta this here horsepistol. Not right ta make a man wear a dress" Nick groused as he pulled the covers higher to hide the hospital gown.

Steve smiled "Yeah I know another guy that hates hospitals." He looked to Ed "Laughed so hard when Jules had to take his pants and hide them. He sure wanted out of here. Do you know if they are still holding him downstairs?"

Ed nodded and chuckled "Yeah will be few more hours before they let him out of here providing the doctor likes what he sees. If not, then we're gonna have to take more than his pants to keep him here."

Nick got a concerned expression and turned to Captain "They told me the young fella that fired was brought ta the hospital cause he done thought he'd killed me an keeled over. Been meanin' ta ask. Is that young fella okay?"

Ed pushed off the wall and stepped forward getting ready to leave. He wished that Nick could remember but he was an old man and he had hit his head. It was to be expected that he might not remember anything. He answered Nick "Yeah Sam is okay. He'll be glad you are too."

Nick's face fell "Ya mean it were that young fella engaged ta Kaitlin Callaghan's little girl?"

Nodding not wanting to worry the old man Ed said "Yeah. But like I said Sam is okay."

He was about to wish Nick a speedy escape from the horsepistol when Ed's eyes landed on Nick's belongings. They had been neatly folded and set on the shelf in the room. Ed walked over and picked up a lanyard with a plastic card on it.

Ed turned back to Nick and asked "How did you get a VIP card?"

Old Nick answer quickly "Oh that. That be from Bruce. Couldn't pass up a chance ta see Kaitlin's little girl competin'. She was such a pretty little thing with a smile like a sunflower, all bright and sunny. Wanted ta see her shootin' even if n I had ta accept somethin' from Bruce."

A thought occurred to Black, maybe that was the reason he could not get a hold of Bruce. Maybe he was somewhere here at the hospital and had been here with his great-grandfather. Black could understand putting family first even though it irked him that Bruce was ignoring his calls.

Needing an answer Captain Black asked "Has Bruce been by to see you?"

Nick snorted and his tone was full of disgust "That one. Come an see how I be doin' no likely. He be a bad seed."

Then Nick's gossiping ways kicked in seeing that he had an audience "Bruce be the black sheep of de family. Immoral and downright sickin' some of the things he does. Ashamed he has my blood. Sidney and me we wrote him outta the will last year. Glad Kaitlin's little girl was wise enuf ta quit a courtin' with him in high school. Ain't no enuf white wash that would clean that boy."

Looking at the Captain he said disgustedly "Makes me right sick ta think Bruce could fool everyone around him. How'd he managed ta get hired as a copper was beyond me. I wish that boy had never come back."

Turning to Steve he said "Glad n that ya wized up ta. Never knew how a good boy like ya was ever friends with Bruce. When he were in high school I overheard him a braggin' and a boastin' about immoral and downright sickin' things. Forcing himself on a poor girl. The way that boy talked made me sick."

Old Nick swiveled his head back to the Captain Black he said "I would've turned the boy in but I'd never know'd the girl's name. Hoped the Army would straighten him out. But no, Bruce come back and he still be a bad seed. Maybe even worse than afore all full of himself. That boy wasn right in the head then and he ain't right now. I'm a figurin' he be havin' more than one screw loose."

Black turned white. Good lord almighty. If he had known this he never would have hired Bruce.

Nick's eyes lit up "That be it. Bruce told me that be a short cut to the VIP section. Thought it be weird with them there sawhorses blockin' the path. But he said it be the fastest way and he bein' the head o security for the event he'd rightly know. Sent me on my way sayin' he was gonna bring me a coffee."

Ed raged inside he wanted to kill Bruce Nealy now for two reasons, Jules and Sam. That man hurt two of his family. He turned and punched the wall. His hand went deep and made a huge hole.

Everyone was startled and stunned.

Koala said surprised "Crickey mate you got a hammer fist there. What's with the redecorating?"

Ed turned back to the group and looked at Nick his eyes steely and rage barely controlled as he asked "Would you swear in a court of law what you heard about Bruce in high school?"

Nick didn't know what brought that fury on but he had seen lots of things in his long life. So Nick responded unfazed "On the Holy Bible and my Ma's grave. But ya wouldn't have ta take my word for it. I has a recordin' of him. I was playin' with the new fangled recorder Sweet Lucy done give me when he were a braggin'. When I heard what I had recorded accidently I saved the tape in case I ever heard the gal's name. It be in me lock box."

Looking at Captain Black, Ed was striving to gain more control of his fury as he stated "I know who Nealy raped. If we get that recording she might want to press charges."

Captain Black was bewildered and his gut had dropped to the floor hearing that his officer had deliberately sent his own great-grandfather into the live fire zone and apparently raped a girl years ago. What the hell was Bruce up to? He was in charge of the live fire zone security. Bruce would not be able to plead ignorance. Did he deliberately try to kill Old Nick?

The Captain responded to Ed's comment about pressing rape charges "For it to be admissible in court Nick would have been in the same room. Were you?"

"It were in the hotel kitchen. Bruce were sittin' with friends, bad ones all, I was in the same room at the desk. They were payin' me no never mind like always but knew I were there" Nick said.

Steve stared. The things he was hearing were conflicting with the Bruce he knew. He said confused "The Bruce I know would never rape anyone. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding; boys saying stupid things. Maybe he was only trying to get a rise out of you Nick."

Ed was holding tightly to his control and the paramedic's words enflamed him. Ed's voice and glare were hard and directed solidly at Steve "You calling Jules a liar?"

Steve blanched more at the name than the icy blue eyes and hard tone. Shocked he said "Jules? Bruce raped Jules? No way. Not Jules. They dated. Bruce wouldn't rape her."

Oh god, I shouldn't have said that Ed thought. But Steve defending Bruce broke his control.

Ed shoved Steve hard into the wall and raged inches from Steve's face "YES THAT BASTARD DID! That bastard grabbed her from behind on her way home from band practice. She was only sixteen and that bastard raped her in the bushes. She just found out it was Bruce from her brothers. They ran him out of town because there was no proof."

Koala intervened and forcefully pulled Ed back away from Steve. Ed was out of control and he wanted to make sure Ed didn't do something he would regret. "Mate you need to calm down. He didn't know. Time to reel it back in mate."

As Ed paced in a small circle on the opposite side of the room from Steve, Nick's old eyes watered and sadness edged his words "Kaitlin's little gal. No please not her. I should've gone ta the police. I should've done somethin' back then."

Steve was speechless for some time and watched Ed closely. Finding his voice Steve said quietly and sadly "I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I did I would have …"

Ed stopped pacing having gained control finally. He looked at Steve and stated "I was out of line raging at you. I'm sorry."

Steve shook his head "No. It's okay. You think you know someone. I never saw him as that sort of person. But then again I really didn't know him. To be honest I haven't been friends with Bruce since grade school. We were into very different things by high school and I hadn't seen him since. That is until I ran into him a Adela's last week. I knew he joined the Army and thought he was in Special Forces. Turned out he was an MP. So if I was wrong about that. I can be wrong about this."

In his more calm state, the fact he had just revealed Jules's secret to the others weighed heavily on Ed's shoulders. He was trying to think how to proceed. Ed knew he had to own up to it to Jules. She may be very angry with him. Dammit why did he go and say her name?

The Captain and Steve he could trust to keep quiet but Nick? Could Old Nick be trusted to keep his mouth shut? Would he gossip about this? Would it spread like wildfire? God he'd let his anger get the better of him and created a mess for Jules. This could hurt her. Dammit he screwed up.

With a hard look he looked at the men in the room and stopped on Old Nick as he stated "This remains here. No one speaks about this to anyone. It is up to Jules to decide what to do. Is that clear?"

They all nodded.

Old Nick wiped his eyes then said sincerely "Gossiping is one thing. Ruinin' a young gals reputation is quite nother. I'm so sorry that a happened to Kaitlin's little gal. Ya have me word that this here old trap is gonna be sealed tighter than an oil drum unlessin' it be needed for court."

Steve wasn't a violent person but he wanted to go beat the crap out of Nealy. He wondered how Sam would react if he knew. What Sam would do? He knew how he wanted to react and he had only dated Jules. Sam was marrying her. Christ. The paramedic in him thought about the Sam's heart and wondered what another shock would do to him.

Concerned for Sam's health Steve asked "Does Sam know? I mean this could be another shock and he doesn't need a third one so soon. It could be bad."

Ed said quietly "Yeah he does but we are not letting him know what Bruce looks like so he doesn't do anything stupid. Jules was shaken up about finding out it was Bruce that raped her. Jules's brothers are attending the events to keep an eye out in case Bruce shows up. We want to keep Bruce away from both Jules and Sam for obvious reasons."

Koala listened and he was staggered by everything he heard. This Bruce Nealy was a bloody piece of work. Trying to kill his oldie and raping Jules. Then something Steve said clicked in his head, Special Forces. No. No it couldn't be the same guy. Yes. Yes it was. That's why he had looked familiar.

"Bugger me!" exploded out of Koala's mouth.

He turned to Ed and Koala's expression was incredulous as he continued uncensored "Fuck me, dead! Bruce Nealy is the fuckmuppet that ran into me at the event. I thought he was familiar. The arsewipe knows Sam too. Nealy attacked Sam during the recruit testing. The fuckwit hit Sam with a tree branch and punctured a hole in his back and nearly punctured Sam's kidney. That wanker certainly was not the full quid. Was kicked out of testing and sent packing that night."

Sam knew Nealy? Nealy actually attacked Sam too. Jesus Christ. Ed's gut was whirling as he felt weary.

Disturbed by the whole situation and worried for Sam and Jules. Ed pinched the bridge of his nose and remarked "Dammit Sam and Jules don't need any more to deal with right now. Not sure Sam's heart take another shock so soon."

Ed needed time to think. He needed to talk to Greg about this turn of events. Ed wondered if the team should pull out of the competition.

Captain Black was pissed. This could not get worse. He pulled at his phone and dialed dispatch then said "I want an APB on Officer Nealy. When located he is to be brought into the station and put in a holding cell."

There was a moment of silence then Black stated "Dereliction of duty. People were nearly killed today because he failed to secure the live fire zone properly. He is absent without authorization and not responding to my calls. Notify me when brought in. No one speaks to him before me."

Black hung up and said to the group "That will be for starters. I cannot have him running loose. We will sort out things and proceed as appropriate after he is in custody."

* * *

 _ **Hotel Room – Sam and Jules**_

Sam laid down on his side and rested his head on the pillow. The doctors had kept him hooked up to the heart monitor for three hours. The entire time he was 'on' for the stream of visitors and phone calls from concerned family trying to show them that he was okay. Now he was just plain exhausted. Sam closed his eyes.

Jules sat on the edge of the bed after she covered Sam with the blanket. She was very worried about him. His face to the world had been one of 'see I'm okay no need to worry'. But she saw the truth, she saw 'god I'm exhausted and I'm so fine right now'. Jules lightly caressed Sam's face and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Sam blinked open his eyes. Jules. God he loved Jules. Sam knew he did not have to say anything to her. She just knew what he needed. Jules always knew. His weary and hurt blue eyes connected with her beautiful and loving sable brown eyes.

She held one of his hands in one of hers as the fingers of her other hand gently stroked through his hair. Jules softly began to sing _Stand by You*_ by Rachel Platten, a cappella to Sam.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith—I think faith is having a reason  
And I know now, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you  
(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_

When she finished Jules kissed Sam softly again, gently wiped his tears away and put beauty in his hand "You just rest love. I'll be right here if you need me."

Sam's hand fumbled trying to get the earbuds in and Jules took over for him. Jules turned it on and adjusted the volume as his closed eyes again. He felt another light kiss and then the bed raise up slightly as Jules stood up. Sam focused on the music. But he was so drained he fell asleep within ten minutes.

Jules sat at the small table in their room. The events of today were playing in her mind as she tried to relax. The operative word was 'tried'. She was not being very successful even though the adrenaline that had kept her going the past hours had completely drained away.

Part of her wanted to curl up and sleep with Sam but part of her mind was too keyed up. Her mind kept asking so many questions. Would Sam be okay? How did Old Nick get back there? Why did this crap always happen to Sam? Who cut the rope? Was Ed really okay? Was the cut rope meant for anyone or for Sam?

However the question that kept inserting itself between each of those was why was her father there. Her mind apparently could not accept the answer that kept popping up. Her father wanted to reconcile. That was the logical answer but not one she could accept seeing how he had treated her the last time she had seen him.

She pushed the painful thoughts of her father away. Not now. She wasn't ready and did not have the energy to deal with that right now. Jules closed her eyes as she tried to relax again.

Her eyes shot open again.

Damn. Sam was not the only one that would be dealing with nightmares. The flashes of images of men behind the firing line assaulted her as did seeing Sam fall into Ed's arms as Sam struggled to breathe.

She could not bear to lose Sam; one of the two men that restored her faith that a man can be kind and that pieced her heart back together. The man that showed her it was okay to be vulnerable and strong at the same time. The man that carefully and slowly restored her heart as he built his home there. The man she would gladly walk through hell with because she would never abandon him.

As her heart raced Jules tried to use sniper breathing to calm herself. Putting her hand to her heart Jules thought that if she was hooked to a heart monitor right now it would be beeping wildly. Sniper breathing wasn't working. She decided the only way she was relaxing was to be near Sam.

She crawled into bed behind Sam and laid her arm over his chest and her hand over his heart. Jules cuddled close to Sam leaving no space between them. They were one heart and soul in two bodies. Her heart began to slow to a normal rhythm as she felt Sam's normal strong heart beat under her hand.

Jules was where she needed to be. A small sighed escaped as she finally relaxed. Her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

.

* * *

 _*_ _Stand by You_ _lyrics are property and copyright of their owners._


	21. He Wanted To Hate Him, Can't Run From Me

**He Wanted To Hate Him, Can't Run From Me & Princess Protection**

* * *

 ** _Adela's Coffee Shop_**

Patrick stared down at his coffee cup. The contents magically never made it past halfway empty and never actually became cold. He had no idea how many times it had magically refilled in the time he sat here.

His mind was on other things. Patrick felt so many emotions he could not really sort them out. They layered on top of one another all clamoring for dominance.

The cup magically refilled once again and it automatically lifted to his lips. Lowering it once again the repetitive motion was an anchor of sorts as he was caught in the eddy of his emotions. Swirling around and around and being pulled under time and again.

Patrick finally lifted his eyes and gazed at the man that sat across from him. The man with kind eyes and calm face sitting quietly waiting for him. Patrick wanted to hate the man. But what he finally figured out was that what he really felt was envy. Deep, burning envy.

That man had what he wanted. That man held what he had discarded. She had gone to him for comfort. She had run to him the instant she saw him.

He had held her tenderly. He had comforted her in her time of need. He had been strong for her. She had cried on his shoulder. He had said tender words to her. She had smiled at him as she wiped her tears.

Patrick wanted to hate him. He really did. But he couldn't.

The man with kind eyes loved his daughter. He loved his wild girl. It was clear as day. It was in the look in his eyes as he had opened his arms for her. The way she went to him. The way he had enfolded her in his arms like a father would, should do. Those things said it all. He loved her and she loved him.

Patrick wanted to hate him for being what he was not. He wanted to hate him for being the one she went to for comfort when she was hurting and confused. The man she ran to the instant he came into the room because her world was crashing in on her.

But he couldn't. That man earned the right.

That man had never walked away from her. That man did not burn holes in her heart with callous actions. That man had not shattered her when she was begging to be loved and accepted for who she was. That man had not abandoned her.

He had. He had abandoned his wild girl.

Greg watched silently. He could see that Jules's father was battling deep, painful emotions. The emotions did not show on his face so much as in his whole body. It was so tense and tightly coiled. Greg could almost hear Patrick's body grind like metal on metal when the man lifted his coffee cup up to his mouth.

They had been sitting here in the very back booth of Adela's coffee shop for well over an hour, maybe closer to two. The last thing either of them had said was to order coffee from Lisa. She had come back every fifteen minutes or so and refilled their cups. He had only smiled and nodded at her each time. Patrick did not seem to notice.

Greg had spoken briefly with Ed before they headed out after visiting with Sam. Both of them felt that Jules emotional state was just as precarious at the moment as Sam's was and the two of them were more important than the competition. They saw that seeing her father had disconcerted Jules completely.

Ed was not ready to forgive the man. He wanted to go give the man a piece of his mind. Greg had reminded Ed that Jules would overhear him if he did not lower his voice when Ed had started to rage about her father showing up and trying to force himself into Jules's life again.

He didn't make any impact on Ed until he said one single word. Dean. Ed had closed his mouth and nodded.

So they had decided to divide and conquer. Greg trusted his team to take care of things. Jules was caring for Sam just like Sam had cared for Jules the night she found out about Bruce. Spike and Wordy were taking care of the videos and tracking leads at the event. Ed would speak with Nick and then join Spike and Wordy.

He would take care of Jules by speaking with her father. Determine the man's intents. Shield Jules from him if necessary.

None of them knew exactly what happened to cause the rift between Jules and her family other than she said they did not agree with her choice to be a cop. Greg always thought it was more complicated. He could see the deep hurt in Jules.

The walls that Jules had erected were well built and had shielded her heart and vulnerability. It wasn't until Sam joined their team that they all began to see more of the real Jules that lay behind the fortress. Sam and Jules had a connection no one could deny.

They needed each other. Each was one half of a whole. He could tell from how Jules allowed Sam to carry her from the room the other night that Jules did not hide her vulnerability from Sam. She trusted him more than she trusted any man.

As a result of that trust she had allowed the rest of them to see more and more of the beautiful woman behind the walls. But Greg always knew it was there. He had been privileged to be given of peek inside the fortress years before Sam even joined.

It occurred after the first suicide Jules had lost. The one that affected her so deeply that caused Jules to cry for the first time in front of him. The one that allowed a rare moment of vulnerability and Jules to open up to him about her own rape and how she wished she could have saved the girl. How she wished she could have helped the girl see she could get past it. But the girl had not seen it and killed herself in her despondency.

After that they shared a connection. He came to care for and love Jules like a daughter. Jules's heart was something Greg treasured. It was something he nurtured and tended. He knew she felt abandoned by her family, hell she was abandoned by them.

Greg still recalled the call he made to Patrick Callaghan after Jules was shot on the roof top. The man was gruff and closed off. It had angered him at the time.

Looking back Greg was so glad that Jules had Sam at that time. Sam spent all his free time taking care of her and helping her recover. But that didn't lessen the anger Greg had felt towards Jules's father and brothers. They had never even bothered to call or visit her.

But now Greg wondered who this man was. If he were to profile Patrick right now Greg saw a man before him that was feeling deep regret. Here was a man who realized all that he had lost. A man who did not know how to go about fixing it. A man not used to showing emotion to the world.

Therefore Greg decided to wait. He would let Patrick start the conversation. Then he would see if he could help.

Greg would help because he knew what it was like to screw up so badly and be estranged from someone he loved and cared about. He knew that deep sense of regret. He knew the lost feeling of not knowing how to fix it.

He also knew the overwhelming joy when he and Dean were finally able to reconnect.

So Greg would wait and help if he could.

Patrick took another sip. His eyes welled then said "I want to hate you but I can't. I envy you. I lost my girl. It is my fault. I don't deserve her in my life but I so badly want her in it. What I did can never be forgiven."

Greg waited; his body language open, relaxed and non-judgmental. He gave a slight nod of his head and a half smile. It was an encouraging look meant to convey go on I'm listening.

"You have been there for her. I turned my back on her. I was so lost when my wife Kaitlin died. I locked everything up tight. I abandoned my children when they needed me the most. My grief overwhelmed me and I could not see that" Patrick stated.

He wiped at his eyes "My boys stepped in and became what I should have been for Juliana for years. When I finally realized what I had done she no longer needed me. She had made her decisions. She chose to do what I feared most."

His voice became unsteady "I could not survive losing her in addition to Kaitlin. I thought if I gave her an ultimatum she would choose a different path. She relented at first. She went to college. But when she graduated she went directly to the police academy."

"She was so stubborn. The more I pushed the more she pushed back. I drove her to being a cop by saying that she could not be one. When she graduated the academy I refused to go. I did not support her."

"When she started with the RCMPs things got very strained. We argued whenever we spoke which was rarely. I said things, things I'm not proud of. Things that hurt her because I wanted her to see being a cop was so wrong for her. I did not want my little girl touched by the horrors I'd seen as a cop and I was cruel to her and said such awful things."

Patrick's voice shook considerably as he said "When she told me she made it to SRU all I could see was her in harm's way; seeing her facing the scum of the earth every single day. All the faces of the cops I'd seen killed swirled in front of me but their faces all morphed into Jules's face. So did all the faces of people I'd seen killed for senseless reasons. All the dead people in the plaza when that sniper was killing and no one could stop him."

Drawing a shaky breath in Patrick shared "I could not bear the thought of her dying like that. I could not bear her dying for a senseless and worthless reason. It would be such a waste of such a bright and beautiful girl."

"I closed off right then and there. I wasn't able to speak, my throat was constricted and I could barely breathe. The pain and fear were overwhelming. I turned my back on her and walked away. I shattered her heart and abandoned my wild girl that day" Patrick confessed then dropped his head into his hands as his shoulders shook recalling the wounded look in Jules's eyes just before he turned from her that day.

Greg listened to it all. He was trying to decide what to say.

Then Patrick added speaking into his hands "Then when you called and she had actually been shot … I died that day. I cried. I realized that I had already lost her. I did not know what to do. I was so ashamed of my actions that I could not bring myself to tell the boys that Jules had been shot. I was so ashamed that I could not go to her. I hurt her so badly. I was not there when she needed me most."

Looking up he said through teary eyes "You have the relationship I want with my daughter. I am so envious of you. But I know you earned it. You did not abandon her like I did. I know you can never understand what it is like to screw up so badly, to regret your actions so deeply and have no idea how to fix it. But I wanted you to know …"

Patrick wiped his eyes then his hands shook as he set them on the table and he continued "I wanted to … You need to know …. I want to thank you for being there for Jules when I should have been."

Greg reached out a hand and covered Patrick's hand. Greg caught Patrick's eyes and quietly said "I understand more than you might think."

Patrick looked at the kind eyes and calm face. He heard the gentle, nonjudgmental words. His voice unsteady he asked "What do you understand?"

Greg sighed "What is like to behave in a manner that is not really you when trying to cope with something unbearably painful. Of doing things while in that state that you regret with all your heart. Of feeling like you can never fix it. Not knowing how if you could even try. The guilt for the pain you caused others by your actions."

Patrick just stared. Greg took his hand away and took a sip of coffee. His voice was a tad emotional when he said "I have a son. Dean. I lost him once but I got a second chance. It was not something I thought I would ever get. When he was sixteen, my son came to tell me he was going to let his step-father adopt him. That he wanted the name of the man that had been his father in all but name."

Greg then shared with Patrick what he had done to lose Dean. How he had been excluded from his life by actions he had taken when dealing with the stresses of work. How Dean had shown up at SRU and overheard a hot call. How it was a turning point in their relationship.

Finishing Greg said "My son has an open heart. He was willing to give me a second chance I didn't feel I deserved. Dean lives with me now. We are building a good relationship now."

Patrick's voice was a mixture of emotions when he said "I'm glad your son was able to forgive you but I hurt Jules too bad."

Greg smiled "Jules has the most open heart I know. It is what makes her good at her job. She sees people. Not just what they want the world to see but what is really there. She is amazing to watch when talking people down from crisis. She couldn't be as good as she is without her heart. If you are sincere Jules will see that."

Shaking his head no Patrick said "No she will see only that I discarded her and she can never forgive that. Hell I can never forgive myself that."

"Forgiving yourself will be hard but Jules forgiving you is another matter all together. She has the capacity. She has forgiven me for things in the past. She has forgiven me for things I did that hurt her" Greg said.

Patrick's eyes narrowed "You? What did you do that could ever compare to what I did?"

Greg leaned back and rubbed his head as he tried to configure his thoughts. He hadn't meant to go down this path. Taking a sip of coffee he saw Lisa coming to their table. Greg said "Patrick you like the chocolate silk pie?" Patrick nodded. Greg said to Lisa "How bout you bring two servings of that pie I keep hearing so much about?"

Lisa smiled and hurried off to get the pie. While she was gone Patrick looked at Greg. He could see that Greg was uncomfortable with what he was going to share. Patrick could see Greg was stalling. What did he do to Jules that would require her to forgive him? Lisa set the pie down and moved off.

Greg took a bite then set the fork down. Patrick ignored the pie waiting. He would show the same consideration to Greg that Greg had shown him.

Leaning back again Greg finally said "I behaved in a manner that nearly cost Jules Sam."

"The young man she is engaged too? What did you do?" Patrick asked.

Greg nodded then said "I didn't listen. I didn't trust. I followed rules without looking at who they were. Sam was nearly killed because of my actions. I should have trusted her. I should have trusted him. But I didn't and they paid a steep price. She forgave me. Luckily Sam did too."

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Patrick asked recalling Jules's face at the event and in the hospital.

"Yes and he her. My actions kept them apart. My actions denied them happiness and hurt them both for years. When they defied the rules a second time, when they could no longer ignore what they both needed I finally relented. I decided to trust them. I supported them. I held their secret. They never once let me down. They earned the right to be on the same team. I'm glad they are marrying but very sad that Sam will leave the team when that happens. Hopefully they will have a long engagement. But part of me thinks they will not" Greg shared.

Patrick smiled "Quill and Rogue. They were two of a kind. Kaitlin is likely smiling down on them. Some might say they were fated to be together."

Greg looked at Patrick confused "Quill and Rogue?"

A secretive smile crossed Patrick's face "Between us would you like to know how those two really met for the first time?"

Nodding Greg said "What do you mean really met for the first time?"

Patrick launched into the story of the camping trip. He expounded on all the fun they had had as a family. How Jules always tried to outdo her brothers. Shared the happy things he and Jules did together that week. How it was the last happy trip for the whole family.

Then he told Greg about the log bridge and the quicksand. Patrick shared all about the code names and shooting competition. How Sam had taught Jules to use the scope. How Jules begged for a scope for Christmas and he had worked nights as a janitor for six months so he could afford to get it for her.

He ended with "They don't know. The boys and I just found out because Kaitlin wrote a note on the back of a photo of the two of them. She wrote his real name under his code name. We decided to wait until after the competition to tell them."

The edges of Greg's mouth lifted in a small smile. What he heard when Patrick shared went way beyond the words Patrick said. It showed the man's heart. A father willing to work nights for six months to get the one thing his daughter's heart desired was a man who loved and cared for his daughter.

He could see Patrick had been a man lost and adrift after his wife died and did not cope well with his grief. And his daughter chose the one profession that scared the man to the point his actions were not logical but driven by fear.

Looking at Patrick Greg said softly "I'll talk to Jules. If you are as sincere as I sense you are, my advice to you is to be open and honest with Jules. Share with her your fears and feelings. Let her see the real you. The man that loves her so much he could not contemplate losing her."

Tilting his head slightly his word holding a firmer tone Greg added "But for there to be true reconciliation you will also need to accept Jules for who she is and the choices she has made for her life. Accept that she is a beautiful, caring, strong, intelligent woman raised by loving parents and brothers that is capable of making her own decisions. And finally …"

Patrick looked hopeful waiting for Greg's finally piece of advice.

"… trust her with your heart" Greg counseled. Then he took a bite of pie, smiled and chuckled "Quill and Rogue? Tell me more."

* * *

 ** _Command Post_**

Commander Maddox stood back and watched the technical members of the SWAT teams working. He was impressed. But mostly impressed with the Toronto's team Constable Scarlatti. That man was beyond good and he had some impressive connections too.

He overheard as the man worked. He was talking to someone in Special Forces. Between the two of them they were doing things he never thought possible. The techno babble was over his head and he did not truly comprehend what they were doing. But he knew it was significant by the way the other technical members would surreptitiously glance over at him in awe and disbelief.

Spike's hands flew across the keyboard then he said "Cameo that's it. Yes. Got it. That sneaky little one is mine now. You can't run from me. BAM! Got it. Last one destroyed."

He sat back and let his hands rest they had been in motion for the past four hours. He and Cameo had been racing against time and rapidly tracing videos and images that had been sent out from over three dozen phones. Although Spike was well versed technically this had been a challenge. He was still in awe sometimes how fast things proliferated.

Taking a drink of water Spike listened to Cameo telling him he would finish the program that would continue to root out and destroy any of the images they may have missed. Spike looked to Wordy and smiled. He gave him a thumbs up. Wordy smiled with relief and sat back.

Spike spoke to Cameo "Thanks for all your help Cameo."

 _["Happy I could help. That was some challenging work there Spike. Hang on a sec" Cameo said and turned to the General. "Sir it is all done. We were able to track it all and eliminate the images. All I have left is a precautionary program to finish to catch anything that slipped by us."_

 _General Braddock said "Good work Cameo. Thank you. Are you still on the phone with Spike?"_

" _Yes Sir" Cameo answered._

 _The General motioned for the phone. Cameo handed over the headset and Braddock put it on then said "Spike this is General Braddock."]_

Spike leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table in a relaxed position "Hello General."

Commander Maddox and the techies all paused and looked at him. He was speaking to the General of the Special Forces. Davis Gentry's mouth fell open at Spike's relaxed demeanor.

 _[General Braddock stated "Thank you for all your efforts today. Samuel has a true friend in you."]_

Spike responded "Thank you Sir. I couldn't have done it without you and Cameo though. Cameo has some mad skills."

 _["Don't I know it? I keep trying to steal him away from his unit for my analyst team." The General grinned at Cameo._

 _Cameo made motion that he was going to go. The General nodded okay. Cameo headed out in search of coffee. It may be five pm in Medicine Hat but it was four-thirty am in Kandahar and he needed coffee after being up all night. He still had that program to finish and put in place to find any images he may have missed. So coffee was an absolutely necessary item at the moment._

 _The General then asked "How is Samuel really? Is Jules with him? You know he will talk to her."]_

Spike said "He's fine and yes she will make sure he is okay. I gave her Beauty 2.0 and she will ensure he has the time he needs for beauty to work her magic." Then he chuckled "You know she had to hide his pants to keep him from escaping."

Those around Spike were giving each other bemused looks. He's fine but will be okay? Beauty working magic? Hidden pants? Escape? Just how well did Spike know the General to be talking like that?

Davis leaned over to another tech officer and whispered "Wow they are talking in code. Wonder what it is all about?"

 _[General Braddock laughed "Really? I wish I was there to see Samuel's face when Jules did that. Bet he was pissed off he couldn't leave the hospital. Jules is a wonder. Love that little lady. I know she will take good care of Sam." Then getting serious again he asked "Did you find out how this happened?"]_

Spike dropped his feet and his face became hard "Not yet. We found some video showing the man, Old Nick, walking back there but it was after he had circumvented the barricades."

Looking over at the area where witnesses were gathered waiting to be interviewed Spike did a quick count. He added "They still have about half a dozen spectators to interview. Last I heard Ed is at the hospital waiting to speak with Old Nick. We are hoping Old Nick recalls why he went that way. But it is unlikely given his age and the hit to his head when Koala tackled him. We did find that the danger sign had been knocked down. It could be an accident."

 _[William listened "But you don't think so do you Spike?"]_

Spike gave a half laugh "No Sir I do not. Not with the cut rope incident and the lax security at the storage units. I don't know who but someone is out to sabotage this competition. If I know the Boss and Ed, and I do know them, I think they may pull our team if the security is not improved. Neither of them will put us at risk for a simple competition."

Commander Maddox cringed at that comment. Security had to be tightened or his head was gonna be on a platter. He could see General 'Badass' Braddock getting involved and his career would be over for sure.

Maddox began searching for that damned liaison officer Nealy again. Captain Black had gone to the hospital to get the old man's statement. But they still could not find the damned liaison officer anywhere on the grounds. Maddox headed off to find his assistant Toby for a status report.

Wordy finished reviewing the last phone he was working on. It contained lots of pictures of Jules but none of Sam or anything else useful. He signed the custody log paperwork then stood up. He looked to the waiting area and located the owner of the phone.

There was no question to whom it belonged. All those waiting for their devices to be returned to them, with the exception of one, were adult males. The phone in his hand very definitely did not belong to a grown man.

The phone was pink and covered in stick-on bling. Most definitely a girl's phone and there was but one girl in the waiting area. She looked to be about eight or nine years old. Wordy headed over.

As Wordy approached he saw the back of the girl's pink shirt and smiled. When she turned around his grin increased. On the front of her shirt it at the top left was the logo for the Junior Sharpshooters Team. In flowery script letters on the front it read 'I may be a Princess …' and on the back in strong bold letters it read '… but I'm NO damsel in distress! 1 MOA rocks'.

Wordy stopped and said "I believe this is your phone Cindi."

Cindi Vinson looked at the officer and said "Yes it is thanks." Then she said "You're on the team that has the female SRU officer Jules Callaghan on it right?"

Nodding Wordy answered "Yes Jules is my teammate."

"She's so cool. I watched today. She blew away those golf balls without missing a single one. That's gotta be hard. She is good. I want to be able to shoot as good as her one day" Cindi rattled off.

"I'll let Jules know she has a fan. Practice and I'm sure you can achieve your goal" Wordy encouraged as he saw a man put his arm around the girl.

Cindi looked up and said "Dad do you think we could set up golf balls like that for me to practice with?"

Her father grinned as he leaned on his cane "Yes Princess. I'd be happy to do that." Then turning to Wordy he asked "Is the officer okay? That was surely a nasty shock." He couldn't believe Braddock was in that position again. Damned bad luck.

Wordy notice the man's reliance on the cane to stand and replied "Yes Sam is okay. He is happy that neither of the men back there was hurt."

Cindi's face became indignant "I don't know why that police officer sent the old man that way. Anyone with eyes could see that way lead behind the firing line. Did he never learn about firearm safety? Geez."

Wordy's eyes whipped to the girl "You say a police officer sent Nick that way?"

Mark Vinson said at the exact same time "Princess why didn't you say something before?"

Looking at both men Cindi answered her dad first "Dad I kinda forgot about it until now. It shocked me. I thought someone had been killed."

Wordy knelt down to be eye level with Cindi and said in his fatherly tone "It's okay Cindi. That is quite understandable. It happens to a lot of adults too. So you recall seeing a police officer sending the man that way?"

Cindi nervously bit at her bright neon green nails and nodded "Yeah."

"What did you see? Start at the beginning" Wordy calmly instructed Cindi.

Taking a moment Cindi screwed up her face like she was thinking. Then she quit biting her nails and looked at Wordy. She reported "My Dad got us VIP access because he coaches the Junior Sharpshooters team I'm on. I wanted to watch Officer Callaghan shoot. I went to get a soda after she took her last shot. That was awesome by the way."

Pointing to a place close to the barricades Cindi got back on topic "Anyhow, I was over there, just passing the barricades and I saw the local police officer talking to this old man. I thought he was stopping him from going that way. I mean the sign was down. It was up earlier but someone must've knocked it over."

"But then I saw the officer move the barricade and point to the back. Then he put the barricade back and hurried off towards the vendor. I started forward to ask him why he sent the old man that way but he bumped into another guy. A big guy with gray hair" Cindi said then stopped in thought again.

Chewing on her fingernails again Cindi added "The officer looked angry and said something to the man he bumped into. I couldn't hear what he said. Then the officer continued away very quickly. By the time I turned around to go find my dad the other guy, the big one with gray hair, was running after the old man."

Her eyes dropped to her shoes as she shuffled a bit then she looked up and at Wordy "Then everything just happened."

Cindi glanced up at her dad and moved closer to him "I got scared when I couldn't find my Dad in all the jumble when people screamed and started running." Looking back at Wordy she concluded "I guess that's why I forgot until now."

Wordy was reeling inside. It was a deliberate act. Two possible things entered his head. One was that whoever was trying to sabotage the competition got ahold of a police officer uniform so they could blend in and not draw attention when in areas that spectators should not be. Two, and more sinister was that Nealy tried to get at Jules by sending Old Nick back there knowing they were firing.

That thought turned his stomach. But Wordy gently said "Like I said it is understandable. It was scary and you are a brave girl. Thank you for telling me what you saw. Would you be able to describe the officer?"

Cindi nodded "Yeah."

Wordy stood and looked around trying to locate Captain Black. They needed to get an official statement and a sketch artist to translate Cindi's description into a face. His gut told him it was going to be Bruce's face. But his mind would not jump to conclusions without hard facts.

Mark pulled his daughter close in a protective manner and spoke to Wordy directly "Cindi is all I have in this world. We moved to a small town to get away from violence after her mother was mugged and killed in the city last year. If Cindi saw a deliberate act such as this she may be in danger. I want my little girl protected. If it was a local officer I will not trust her safety to them."

Wordy thought a moment then said "Come with me."

He led them slowly towards Spike giving consideration to the man's slow gait with the cane. He thought good it sounded like Spike was still speaking to the General. He asked "Spike, is that General Braddock?"

Spike nodded "Yeah. Why?"

"Let me speak to him please" Wordy requested. Spike handed over the phone and Wordy said "William it's me Kevin." The General had insisted they be on a first name basis after they spoke at length many times when Wordy and he had discussed how to reconcile with Sam.

 _[William said "Kevin, nice to hear your voice. Been too long since we talked. How are the girls?"]_

Wordy answered "Good thanks. I have a favor to ask. It is important."

 _["Whatever you need I will try to do" William answered as he sat forward. Kevin's voice was urgent.]_

After explaining what Cindi saw and his two thoughts without revealing Jules rape by Nealy, just indicating there was an incident in the past that prompted the extra vigilance of the team and her brothers Wordy concluded "I agree with Cindi's father. Would it be possible to assign Apollo or someone else to watch over Cindi until we find out what is going on around here?"

 _[Pacing as Wordy related what the little girl saw he finally stopped "What did you say the officer's name was that might be stalking Jules?" His gut was churning. The name sounded vaguely familiar.]_

"Bruce Nealy why?" Wordy asked and looked to Spike with a questioning expression.

Spike grabbed the phone having heard what Wordy had explained to the General. His voice urgent Spike said "Sir I did research on Nealy. He has a sealed Special Forces testing file. I wanted too but I didn't hack it to see what it contained but … do you know what it was all about?"

 _[Memory slammed in. Could it be the same Bruce Nealy, yes it could. Spike just said he did research. He would not have found that file unless the officer was the same Bruce Nealy. Firmly the General asked "Is Apollo in the vicinity?"]_

"Yes. I see him speaking with Commander Maddox" Spike answered now giving Wordy a questioning look and pointing to Apollo.

 _["Good. I will call him and assign him for now. I'm sending a few men there. I'll be contacting Sutton to see who is available. That sealed file was an incident where Corporal Bruce Nealy attacked Samuel in recruit testing." The General then shared a quick synopsis of the incident._

 _Then he said "My mind is thinking that this is not directed at the competition as Apollo initially reported to me. If both Samuel and Jules have had run ins with this man it is more likely directed at them. Until my men get there, I trust you and the others to keep Samuel and Jules safe.]_

Spike nodded and said "Will do. Sam and Jules are at the hotel right now. Jules's brother Brayden called Wordy to let us know Sam was released about an hour ago. I'll let Wordy and the others know."

 _["Good. Apollo will inform you of who will be coming and when to expect them. I'll leave it to Sergeant Parker to decide what and when to tell Samuel. Given two shocks to his heart in only weeks I want this handled very carefully" General Braddock stated briskly then hung up. His mind was already whirling on how many men to send and how fast he might be able to get them there.]_

Spike lowered the phone at the abrupt hang up and said to Wordy "The General is assigning Apollo to protect Cindi. He is sending more men. We need to let the Boss know and the General wants him to handle telling Sam. I'll tell you all more once Ed and the Boss get here suffice to say Bruce knows Sam too and it isn't good."

Wordy asked "Service related?"

Giving a meaningful side glance at the little girl and her father Spike said "Sort of."

Wordy nodded in understanding Spike was unwilling to share details in front of Cindi and her father.

Mark Vinson saw the glance and asked "What is all this about? Was that General Braddock of the Special Forces? Does this have something to do with Sam Braddock's JTF2 service?"

Spike and Wordy looked at the man astonished. Spike asked "You know Sam?"

Shaking his head Mark said "Not personally; never met him. But I was in JTF2 at the same time. One of the reasons I brought Cindi today. She wanted to watch Jules and I wanted to watch Braddock. My CO used to say he was something to watch, fast and accurate."

Mark didn't know if these men knew about the whole investigation into Sam's service. It wasn't his place to say anything either. So he did not share more than that.

Wordy smiled at Cindi as he saw Apollo approaching and said "Would like to meet a real life Special Force's long-range sharpshooter?"

Her eyes lit up and Cindi exclaimed "Besides my dad, sure that would be cool!"

Spike nudged Mark aside and said quietly as Wordy introduced Cindi to Apollo "Yes that was the General Braddock. We know and trust Apollo. He will keep Cindi safe until we know what is going on. That is all I'm at liberty to share with you."

Vinson nodded "Thank you. My Princess means the world to me. She is what got me through the tough times after I was injured and discharged. She is all I have left. I trust General Braddock. He is an honorable man like his son. If you say this Apollo can be trusted to keep Cindi safe then I believe you."

Spike smiled "Let me introduce you to Apollo then."


	22. Jules-- Don't Abandon Me Now-- I Need--

**Jules ... Don't Abandon Me Now ... I Need ...**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room**_

Sam smiled and reached up to remove the ear buds. He felt Jules at his back and her hand on his heart. She was here for him. Her singing to him had relaxed him so completely. Jules was one hundred times more effective than Beauty. She was his real-life, flesh and blood Beauty with a voice like an angel.

Her even breathing told him she was asleep. She needed the rest. These past few days had to be hard on her. His collapse had rocked her almost as much as him thinking he had shot and killed another person, another friend, accidentally.

But Jules had more to deal with too. She shared with him that her father had shown up at the event and at the hospital. He could see this had affected her even though she had tried to hide it while she was focusing on him and his needs. Sam was sure it had sent her down a dark path of thoughts.

He needed to find a way to show her he was okay now. That he was ready to be her rock now as she weathered her emotional storm.

Sam rolled over and looked at her beautiful sleeping face. He would never tire of doing this. Hell they could be one hundred years old, like old Nick, and she would be as beautiful to him then as she was now.

That was because Jules's true beauty lie in her heart and soul. Yes she was a stunning and beautiful woman to look at but what mattered most to Sam was who she was on the inside. And the inside was something to behold. It took his breath away.

He felt honored and a bit confused sometimes that someone like Jules would love him. That she would accept him, flaws and all and love him. That she was going to marry him.

In his head he said "Thanks Matt. You worked so hard to show me that there could be more to my life. That one day my beauty would reveal herself. I just wish you were here. I would love for you to be my best man. In a way you will be. Thanks brother."

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules softly. He pulled her into his arms and began a gentle assault of kisses. He knew when she was starting to awaken as she softly moaned and began to return his kisses. Her arms wrapped behind his neck and pressed on the back of his head making him move closer to her.

Jules was dreaming. Sam was kissing her. His warm lips kissed her eyes, her cheeks then sought out her lips. They were becoming more insistent and she felt his tongue as it slipped in. She loved the taste of him. She had to have him closer. She pulled his head to her demanding more.

Her eyes opened. It was not a dream. Sam was kissing her. The heat in his eyes told her that he wanted her badly. The appendage below pressing firmly against her stomach told her he wanted her VERY badly.

Clothes were shed in record time. She needed him VERY badly too. Lips and hands roamed hot and heavy as their passion escalated. She was breathing, panting, heavy as her heart thudded rapidly. Sam did this to her. She loved that he could make her heart skip beats and pound nearly out of her chest.

She knew she did the same to Sam. His heart would race and skip beat in the heat of passion.

Jules panicked. His heart. No it couldn't take this not now. Not so soon after the shock. Panting out Jules pulled back "No. No Sam. We can't. Your heart."

Sam was stunned at Jules first words thinking he had done something to frighten her or she was having a flashback to the rape but the last two made him understand. Jules was scared for him.

His voice husky with need he said "Jules the only thing that could hurt my heart is if we stop. I need you and I think you need me right now too."

Jules started to push out of his hold. She did not want to risk it "Sam …"

"Jules …"

"Sam I couldn't live … if something happened … if you …"

"Jules … don't abandon me now … I need …"

The choice of Sam's words hit Jules like a brick. Don't abandon him. She would never abandon him. Oh crap she had once. She had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. The look in his eyes was pleading. He was baring his soul. He needed the connection. He needed them to be one.

Jules's response was to pull Sam to her and kissed him with everything she had.

She would never abandon him again. She knew what it was like to be abandoned. She would trust him to know what his body could take. He was right too. She needed him now just as much as he needed her.

An hour later they lay in each other's arms, sweaty and spent. Their bodies had fully shown each other the depth of their love and need for each other as hot, hard, passion had ripped through them both.

There was nothing soft or timid in their joining today and their bodies would bare testament to that. Both had needed each other with a raw animalistic passion. Demanding then yielding then demanding again.

A soft knock at their door had them turning to look at one another with smiles.

Both wondered who it might be and were glad they had not knocked just a few minutes ago. Else whoever it was at the door would have heard quite an earful. They both had been rather loud at their climaxes.

Sam said "I'll get it" as he sat up and grabbed a pair of shorts to pull on.

Jules hurried to the bathroom preferring not to be lying in bed naked covered by a sheet. She needed a shower anyways after that love making session. Sam's heart was up for some of the wildest things they had ever tried. God she loved that man and he was damned good in bed.

She turned on the shower. Then put her ear to the bathroom door to listen and find out who came to the door. Jules slipped into the shower when she heard her brother's voice.

Sam waited until the shower turned on then opened the door. It was Brayden.

Brayden asked "Sorry for interrupting. I hope I didn't wake you. Just checking to see if you two are still alright. We are planning on getting some dinner. Keagan is running to the Mexican restaurant and wanted to know if he could pick you up something to eat."

Sam said "That would be nice. A couple of burritos and beers. Jules and I will meet you all in the strategy room."

Brayden grinned "Burritos okay but nada on the beers. I'll grab you soda, tea or coffee though."

"Worth a shot" Sam said then added "How about tea for both me and Jules. Also if they have churros that would be nice too."

"Got it. It will be about forty minutes before Keagan will be back so take your time" Brayden said.

It was obvious to Brayden when the door opened that he come very close to interrupting something. But his eyes had landed on the scarring on Sam's chest. He was surprised he did not stumble over his words and make a fool of himself. Those scars were startling. Just what the hell happened to the man?

"Thanks. We'll see you then" Sam answered then watched as Brayden turned and headed down the hall.

Damn. He should have thrown on a shirt too. Jules made him forget about his scars. She never saw them. But he could see when Brayden registered them. He was glad Brayden didn't ask about them. Sam had acted as if he did not notice Brayden noticing them and stumbling over his words a bit.

Sam liked this guy. He closed the door and slipped out of his shorts. Time to pamper Jules by washing her back and hair. Sam smiled as he opened the bathroom door and saw Jules silhouetted in the shower. Sam knew he had lots of pain in his life but one look at Jules he would gladly endure a thousand times more just to be with her.

As he entered the shower Sam said softly "Want some company?"

Jules turned and smiled up at Sam "Only if it is you."

She handed him the soapy wash cloth and relaxed into his chest laying her ear over his heart as Sam began to gently massage her back with the wash cloth. Sam was her safe harbor, he would always protect her and he would never abandon her. Her heart was safe with Sam.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Sorry for the really short chapter; it's very busy at work right now. Hope to knock out longer chapters over the weekend. Hope you like this little interlude for Sam and Jules._


	23. Blame Braddocks & Piece by Piece

**Blame Braddocks & Piece by Piece **

* * *

_**Jagged Glass Bar**_

Bruce knocked back his fifth scotch on the rocks and looked around the seedy, dive bar on the edge of town half a block from his apartment. He liked it here. It was dark and no one ever bothered him. It was a good place to think and drink.

This bar had a few other pluses too. One was that with it being so close to his place he could park the cruiser at his apartment and walk here. That way he could easily claim he was at his place if anyone ever questioned where he was at.

Two was that his old high school buddy Reuben owned the bar. Reuben turned a blind eye to him drinking while in uniform or on duty and would cover for him if anyone ever asked if he was here. Especially, since he turned a blind eye to the illicit activities going on in the bar.

But today he had stopped at home to change first then walked here. He didn't want to draw any undue attention. He had heard over the radio as he approached his home that Captain Black was looking for him at the event. That was hours ago. It was a good thing he high-tailed it out of there when he did. Otherwise Black would fire him for sure.

Now he only needed to figure out a plausible excuse for not being there and find someone else to blame the security breach on. Old Nick's statement didn't matter. He could easily discount it as the ramblings of an old man.

Bruce finished his burger and took another drink. Nothing had gone the way he had planned. Old Nick was still alive. Braddock didn't hit him, must not be all that good of a shot after all. Braddock's gun didn't explode either like it was supposed to do with the jamming he did the other night. Nor did Braddock get hurt by the cut rope. That last minute switch up still pissed him off.

He set his glass down and dropped his head. God damned Braddocks. The Braddocks had been a pain in his ass for a long time. First it was that damned Major Braddock. Right out of boot camp he had been assigned under Major Braddock as a junior clerk. The man kept denying his transfer out of the clerical duties to infantry.

It took several years before he managed to get a transfer to the motor pool. It still wasn't where he had wanted to be but it was better than working for all high and mighty Major Braddock. That man's demands were impossible to meet. That is, unless you were the favored one, then the standards were lowered.

Private Ridgewater could do no bad in Major Braddock's eyes. He figured Ridgewater bent over or dropped to his knees for Major Braddock. There was no way in hell Ridgewater was better than him. But Ridgewater got all the praise and he got all the shit. Damned Major Braddock.

Then that god damned Drill Sergeant; another damned Braddock. Drill Sergeant Jeff Braddock to be exact. What was it with Braddocks? They proliferated in the military like god damned vermin. All thinking they were better than everyone else.

Bruce waved for another scotch from the sleazy bar maid. If he weren't so pissed off right now he'd take her up on her offer for a quick fuck in the back room. She liked it rough which suited him. The scotch was put in front of him and he took a sip.

That damned Sergeant Braddock had gotten him in trouble at the motor pool. Sergeant Braddock complained about his reports. It wasn't his fault the reports were messed up. He had been given incomplete instructions on how to complete the reports from that smug little shit Corporal Preston.

Preston thought he was all that because he was off to Special Forces training in a week. How Preston ever passed the recruit selection testing he could not see. Bruce was sure he could whip Preston's ass ten ways to Sunday. Preston was nothing but a scrawny little wimp. If he had made it into Special Forces he would have showed Preston up big time and wiped that smug look off his face.

Sergeant Braddock dressed him down over the reports and ordered him to fix them. Braddock had no right to order him to do anything. He was not in his chain of command.

He tried to tell Sergeant Braddock it was not his fault. But the little prick Corporal Preston butted in and told Braddock that he would straighten out the mess. They had walked to Preston's desk. He overheard Preston tell Braddock that he was a royal fuckup. Preston claimed that he smelled alcohol on him and that he did not pay attention to instructions. That little prick was such a liar but Sergeant Braddock believed him.

Sergeant Braddock had shaken Preston's hand and told him thanks. They had laughed when Preston told him he was off to Special Forces. Sergeant Braddock told Preston that General Badass Braddock could always use good men like him and wished him well.

When Sergeant Braddock left he stopped at his desk and glared at him. That pompous ass Braddock told him to get his shit together or get out of the military. Braddock said if he saw another fouled up report from him he would report him to his CO. That this was his last chance. He had flipped him off when Braddock turned his back.

Bruce took another drink of his scotch. Damned Braddocks were always fucking with his life.

If all that wasn't bad enough, after Braddock left his CO came out of his office in time to see him flipping off Braddock. Captain Xenos said he overheard it all and he got dressed down again. Again he tried to point out it was all Preston's fault. But his stupid CO believed Sergeant Braddock and Corporal Preston over him. He was ordered to stay until he had redone all two hundred reports correctly. It took him until three am to redo all the reports.

It was that night another Braddock made it to his shit list for good. It was the last straw. He could not take any more shit from Braddock's. They thought they were special and the rules did not apply to them just because they were all military for generations. Hell they probably could get away with murder. Someone trying to curry favor would cover it up for them he was sure.

He had overheard his CO talking with Drill Sergeant Thompson the week before. It was then he learned of Private Braddock's so called perfection as a soldier. Apparently he was the latest Braddock to join the military ranks. He was the only son and golden boy of General Braddock.

It made Bruce sick to listen to how Thompson fawned all over Private Braddock's so called abilities. Sergeant Thompson even told Captain Xenos that he wished they had the ability to send new recruits directly to Special Forces. That Sam Braddock was certainly a candidate for that. Thompson had called Private Braddock, Mister Perfect Soldier.

Bruce could tell brown-nosing when he heard it. They were both probably bucking for promotions and thought praising the General's son was a good way to achieve it.

He had met the so called perfect soldier, Private Braddock, later that same day when he had been sent to the motor pool to get a Humvee for his unit's training maneuvers. That cocky little shit strode in like he owned the world. He had gone straight to Corporal Preston with his request bypassing him. Preston then sent Braddock to him. He had filled out the paperwork and given Braddock the keys.

Not five minutes later Private Braddock stood in front of his desk complaining. The cocky little bastard had dared to tell him he made an error on the paperwork. Braddock claimed that he had transposed the numbers of the Humvee. He told Braddock that it didn't matter, that it was no big deal and to just go away.

Braddock insisted it be fixed because he would not be held accountable for someone else's screw up. The cocky little shit had said it loud enough that his CO had overheard. Captain Xenos came out and glared at him. He quickly stood and told his CO that Braddock was mistaken, that he had written the correct number on the paperwork.

His damned CO had the three of them walk out to the Humvee to check who was right. Braddock had smugly smiled when it turned out he was right. His CO rode his ass after that. Captain Xenos had even dressed him down in front of Private Braddock and the other clerks. His CO told him he had better get all his shit in one sock and if he smelled alcohol on him one more time there would be hell to pay because the Army didn't need drunkards.

Bruce finished his scotch and ordered another. Drunkard my ass. He could hold his liquor unlike some. Unlike Braddock.

Mr. Perfect Soldier wasn't so perfect. Bruce knew the truth. He saw the whole thing in the motor pool. He had watched as the drunken idiot crashed the tank. Bruce wished he had had something to take pictures with to have proof. If he had then things would be so different. He could have brought a Braddock down a few pegs.

Unfortunately he didn't. After Braddock crashed the tank and wandered off with his drunken buddy he had left for his barracks. It was four am and his CO was always in the office at 0700 sharp. Bruce left happily thinking that he could tell his CO all about it when he returned in the morning.

He had celebrated the fact Braddock would get in huge trouble for crashing a tank with three shots of scotch. Then he went to bed to get a few hours of sleep. He had thought that it would feel so good to finally see a Braddock put in his place and have to own up to their screw up. The Braddocks were no better than him, they just got special treatment.

Bruce had bounded into his CO's office at 0700 sharp. His eyes were bloodshot from only having gotten a few hours of sleep because he had to finish that damned paperwork. He had been eager to report what he had witnessed and then watch the boom lowered on Private Braddock. He went directly to his CO's office and reported everything he saw to his CO.

His voice was calm and in control as he told his CO how very drunk Private Braddock was. How Braddock had been so drunk he could barely stand and smashed a bottle of alcohol. He related the wild backwards driving and gear stripping as Braddock drove the tank.

He told his CO that another soldier had been with Braddock and barfed all over the tank. He had no idea who that soldier was though. Bruce reported that he saw Braddock smash into the chain-link fence, the stop sign and ran over trees before crashing the tank in the ditch.

At the time his CO's face had become beet red. Bruce couldn't help the smile at the time thinking that Private Braddock was in for some serious punishment. But then Captain Xenos laid into him. He actually yelled at _him!_

His damned CO dressed him down loudly in front of the entire motor pool about making false accusations. When he had tried to defend himself and told his CO the proof was just outside his CO marched him outside and demanded he show him where.

Bruce had been flabbergasted and then outraged. There was no trace of what he had seen in the wee hours of that morning. None whatsoever.

Someone had cleaned up after him. It had to be someone other than Braddock because there was no way in hell that Braddock was capable of that. Braddock had been three sheets to the wind and could barely stagger away.

His CO accused him of either being on a drunken binge, because of his sleepy blood shot eyes, or he was trying to retaliate against Braddock for the Humvee incident. Captain Xenos said that if it was the later he would receive a BCD because that kind of behavior was unbecoming of a soldier and would not be tolerated. If he admitted he had a drinking problem then the Captain would simply put him on restriction and he would be given a chance to dry out and get his shit together.

Self-preservation made him say it was a drinking binge. It pissed him off to do that. Sure he drank most every night to relax like any man would but he was no alcoholic. A few beers and several shots didn't make him an alcoholic. He could hold his liquor better than any man he knew.

Captain Xenos then put him on two months' restriction. For two fucking months he pulled extra duty with no days off. He was not allowed off base or in the base bar for two months either. Quitting alcohol cold turkey like that had sucked. His hands shook with rage for weeks at the injustice of it all.

For two months, fury had raged in him. It was sickening the advantages and special treatment granted to Private Braddock just because his father was a General. That first night he hit the bar when he was off restriction he vowed to seek revenge in ways that could not be detected. He would use his superior intellect to get back at the little shit.

No opportunities presented themselves until years later when he was working in payroll in Petawawa. He screwed up Sam Braddock's pay so badly it took four pay cycles for them to get it cleared up. And he got away with it too. His CO believed him that time. But he could see that Captain Irwin was no fan of Braddock's either.

But then when he was on the tarmac ready to get on the plane for Special Forces recruit testing he saw Braddock. Bruce could not believe that Braddock had been added last minute. That had pissed him off all over again.

It was further testament that the cocky little shit got special treatment. Braddock didn't even meet the age requirements but there he was getting on the plane to Australia looking like he owned the world. All the rules bent for Braddock and he never had to earn a damned thing. Braddock's way was paved in gold while he had to scratch in the dirt for everything he got.

All Braddock had to do was cry to Daddy that he wanted something and it was given to him on a silver platter. Meanwhile, good men, better men like himself, were kicked aside to accommodate the whims of Braddocks.

Hell the little shit couldn't even defend himself from a little tree branch. Braddock fell and made a big show of it. God what a wimp, he didn't even hit him all that hard.

Braddock made such a big deal out of it though that the damned Lieutenant Moss got on his case. Moss shipped him home that night and told him he would never be allowed to join Special Forces. That he was lucky he did not receive a BCD. As far as Bruce was concerned Lieutenant Moss was just another Braddock ass-kisser.

Bruce noticed two men sit down at the table near him and it drew him out of his thoughts. He waved to the barmaid for another scotch, he'd lost count how many it was. While he waited he listened to their conversation.

"Devon why the hell did you pick this bar?" Garrett groused then popped a few peanuts into his mouth.

Shrugging Devon said "It was close to the job site and I was thirsty. Long day and I'm ready to relax." Then he teased "But you wouldn't know about that would you Garrett. You spent the whole day relaxing."

Garrett grinned at his friend and took a swig of his beer. "You know you should have come with me. You won't believe what happened today at the SWAT event" Garret said with an air of excitement.

Devon took a sip of beer and said in a disinterested voice "What, Jules shoot a paper target or something? Oooo so exciting. Come on Garrett let's talk about something else for a change. All you've wanted to talk about was Jules since you found out about that SWAT competition. I know you had a crush on her back in high school but get over it. She's still so out of your league."

Garrett was not swayed in his excitement "Yeah, well it was a lot more exciting than targets. Jules did awesome. You should have seen her on that MP5 course. Then she shot these golf balls that were swinging from strings. Friggin awesome."

Faking a yawn Devon teased "Yeah real exciting."

Leaning forward Garrett said "But that wasn't the best part. One of the SWAT guys, one of Jules's teammates almost killed two men. Man you should have seen the chaos that erupted. People screaming and running. EMS was called for the SWAT guy too. He collapsed after he took the shot. I felt bad for Jules, she looked pretty upset."

Devon's eyes widened a bit "Really? Okay that sounds interesting. Details. Give me all the details."

Garrett got into story mode. He gave Devon a play by play recounting of the entire golf ball competition. He ended with the officer and the two almost victims being taken to the hospital.

Then he added "But then it got real interesting. SWAT and local officers converged on all the spectators. All our electronics were taken from us. We were corralled into waiting areas. We were all questioned about what we saw. They asked us if we saw how the old man got back there."

"I didn't see anything but I was one of the last people interviewed and to get my phone back. While I was waiting for my phone I overheard this little girl telling one of the SWAT officers that she saw a police officer direct the old man back that way. She said the cop moved the barricade and everything. Can you believe that?" Garrett asked.

Shaking his head Devon said "Wow really? Did they believe the little girl?"

Nodding his head vigorously Garrett shared "Yeah they sure did. They had a sketch artist come and talk to her. Some Special Forces guy was also assigned to protect her because she said it was a local police officer. That Army dude looks scary. So does the girl's dad. I also overheard that he was ex-Special Forces. He uses a cane, think he said he got injured over in the Sudan. I wish they didn't bring me my phone. I would have loved to hear more."

"That's sure a lot of excitement for our sleepy little town. Makes me almost wish I had gone with you. Almost but not quite" Devon chuckled and popped some peanuts in his mouth.

Garrett wasn't deterred again "I wonder which officer it was. You know something like that would surely cost an officer his job. Almost getting two people killed."

Devon agreed "Yep. Even if it was an accident that guy can probably kiss his job goodbye. You remember when Ricky was put on a three month suspension for excessive drinking. How he told us Captain Black said that public safety was a priority and he could not risk their safety."

Taking a drink of his beer Garrett nodded "That suspension was the best thing to happen to Ricky. He got into that program and dried out. Daisy leaving him for that accountant really threw him for a loop. Did you hear that Ricky is dating Demi Pearson?"

Bruce had listened until the two started talking about Ricky's life and how it was straightening out. His mind was reeling. A little girl had seen him. She was talking to a sketch artist.

His plan to discount Old Nick's statement as an old man's failing memory just went flying out the fucking window. He had to think. They would know it was deliberate. He couldn't feign ignorance because he set up the security. Shit.

How long would it be before officers showed up at his apartment to arrest him? He needed to move fast. He needed some things from his apartment if he was gonna skip town.

The barmaid put his scotch down. He paid his tab in cash as always when he was on duty. No records that he spent money here while on duty. But he guessed that didn't matter now. If he was caught his connection to Braddock would be found out.

He downed his entire scotch in one gulp. Then he realized that they were probably already waiting for him at his apartment. It would be staked out for sure by now. He couldn't get the things he needed from his apartment.

God damned Braddock was causing him more problems. This was all Braddock's fault. Braddock was such a lousy shot he couldn't even hit Old Nick. If Braddock had, then his story that he told Old Nick to wait would have worked. Braddock was screwing with his life again.

Bruce made a decision. No more screwing around. It was time to take chance out of the equation. It was time to kill Braddock himself.

He walked to the bar "Hey Reuben."

Reuben sauntered over "Yeah Bruce."

"I need you to acquire a few things for me" Bruce stated.

His eyes narrowing Reuben asked "What things?"

Bruce said "Can we head up to your apartment and discuss it? I need a place to lay low for a while too."

"Hey Lola watch the bar for a bit" Reuben called out and then headed up the stairs with Bruce following him.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

Sam and Jules entered the strategy room and found that dinner had arrived. They headed to the table where their food had been laid out. Jules stopped and hugged each brother.

Before Jules sat down she said "Thanks guys. I appreciate dinner. We both do."

Sam sat down and caught Brayden's eye across from him. He could see the curiosity in them. Sam could also see that Brayden would never ask. Sam added his thanks "Yeah thanks. This looks good I'm starving."

Keagan was to Sam's left and asked "How are you feeling?"

Sam's shields locked into place "I'm okay."

Jules put her hand on Sam's. She had heard the monotone. "Sam are you sure you are not fine? We can head back to the room if you are. If you are fine we can eat there. I don't mind."

Sam flicked his eyes to her "Jules, really I'm not fine. I already told you I'm okay." Then he gave her a lopsided grin and said "Moving toward good thanks to a bit ago. But if you are fine we can head back."

"No I'm okay too" Jules responded. She wasn't quite good yet even though the connection via wild, passionate sex and Sam's gentle pampering in the shower afterwards had helped.

The Callaghan brothers got lost in the conversation. They shared confused looks.

Aidan arched his brow and asked "Just what the heck are you two saying? Fine, okay, good?"

Jules grinned then took a bite of her burrito. Her brothers all waited. As Jules continued to eat without answering Aidan it became apparent Jules was not going to explain. They started eating too.

Sam dug into his dinner with gusto. He was starving. He had expended a lot of energy. Sam decided to let Jules explain or not to her brothers. He saw the little mischievous flicker in her eyes as she had taken the first bite. He realized it would be or not. Sam wondered how long it would bug them not knowing what they were talking about.

They all ate in silence for some time then Jules asked "Are you sure you guys don't need to get back to your families. Sam and I will be okay here by ourselves."

Brayden answered "We promised your Sergeant and TL that we would stay until they get here. I called Bayleigh and she has it covered for tonight."

Finely finished his taco then said "Wendy sends her love and said to stay as long as I needed tonight."

"Rachel and the kids are having dinner with her parents tonight so no worries here" Keagan stated.

Aidan grinned "Just me, myself and I so here is where all three choose to be."

Sam finished his burrito and was still hungry. He glanced at Jules's half eaten one. He sat back and closed his eyes wishing he had ordered two. He didn't realize how hungry he was. Then he remembered the churros.

He opened his eyes to get one and found a half burrito on his plate. Sam glanced at Jules.

Jules smiled "I'm full."

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure and you are hungry still. I heard your stomach earlier. Sounded angry so you should feed it" she said with a half-smile as she rubbed his back.

Sam stared at her a moment longer and then gave her a small lop-sided grin "Thanks Jules."

As he started in on the burrito he thought Jules always knew what he needed. Even if it was just something mundane like he was hungry. She always took such good care of him.

Jules watched Sam eat a moment then rubbed his back again. Sam could pack it away so fast still. She reached for a churro and broke off a small piece and placed the rest on Sam's plate. She saw her brothers were three quarters of the way through their dinners.

As she nibbled on the churro she asked "So which one of you is responsible for Father being there today?"

Sam watched as four men put down their food and dropped their heads. It was so silent the only sound heard was his quiet chewing. Damn that was a loaded question if he ever heard one. He saw the guilty expressions and the guys trying to work out if they had screwed up their chance with Jules.

Jules waited quietly.

Finley finally lifted his head "Technically I was the one that suggested it. We all talked to Dad. Jules he is really sorry. He made mistakes he is not proud of. He wants a chance to make it right like us."

Keagan lifted his head "Jules he cried. That has to tell you something. He's hurting. You walking away from him in the hospital and going to your boss hurt him. I saw it in his eyes."

Aidan added "He didn't want to lose you like we all lost Mom. He misses you. His heart is breaking. Talk to him."

Brayden laid his hand over Jules hand on the table and said softly "Open your heart and just listen to him. Give him a chance. He loves you. He deserves a chance."

Jules jerked her hand away and stood quickly. She waked to the other side of the room away from her brothers. Jules began to pace as her mind reeled angrily.

Give him a chance? Really? Him? They want her to give him a chance. He cried? Like that was supposed to fix it? How often had she cried?" His heart was breaking? What about hers? What he had done to her heart.

Now she was just supposed to forgive him? He made mistakes and he was sorry? Was he really?

He hurt? But he was the one that hurt her. It was his choice to abandon her. She wasn't the first one to walk away. HE WAS!

Sam stopped eating and watched Jules pacing. Her brothers were pushing her too fast and too hard. Sam said softly "You need to back off. Let Jules decide on her own and in her own time."

Keagan's Irish temper flared and eyes glared at Sam "Keep out of this. This is a family matter."

Sam leveled his gaze at Keagan. The ice in his blue eyes was evident. Sam's voice was even and firm with a slight chill to it "Back off now."

Brayden hissed in a low voice "Keagan, don't start."

Keagan did not back down. He met Sam's ice with his own fire. "She's our sister. We know how to handle this …"

Sam cut him off "Jules is her own person and can decide for herself. Give her space. I won't tell you nicely again."

Aidan said "Guys stop please." His eyes were bouncing between Sam and Keagan. Jeezus Christ. Keagan was a hot head sometimes. It came out of the blue. God he hoped they didn't come to blows.

Finley put his hand on Keagan to stay him as his eyes went to Jules. Thank god she didn't appear to notice what was going on at the table. He said "Keagan don't blow it. You will lose Jules. Cool your jets."

There was an intense glaring between Keagan and Sam. The other's held their breath wondering just what would happen.

Jules was lost in her own mind and did not notice what was happening at the table. She was thinking why after all this time? Why now after ignoring her even when she nearly died on that rooftop? Why? What did he want out of it? Was it a selfish motive?

Why should she care that he was hurt and cried? He had caused her so much pain. He had burned so many holes in her heart.

For so many years she had begged in her heart that he would want her. That her father would accept her decision and love her still. But he didn't. He had made that abundantly plain and painfully clear.

The last time she was here was the last straw. She had just transferred to Toronto. She had earned a spot on SRU's elite Team One. She had flown the 1500 miles from Toronto to Medicine Hat to tell him. She thought face to face would be best so had made the effort to come.

Jules's mind went to that memory and it played in her head like it was yesterday.

 _She met him at the airport. She was surprised he had come. It gave her hope. Maybe he was ready to accept her and to love her. Maybe they could talk without arguing. She had achieved something pretty awesome. He might just be proud of her now._

 _But her world dissolved when her father's first and only question was "Have you finally come to your senses and left the police force?"_

 _Her face had fallen but then firmed resolutely and she stated "No. I'm the first woman to ever be selected for SRU. I came to tell you I earned a spot on Toronto's Team One."_

 _Jules tried one last time to make him see her and love her._

 _She opened up her heart and let her eyes soften and well with tears showing her vulnerable side. She stood there as a slight tremor coursed through her body looking at her father while her eyes conveyed her pain and she softly said "I thought you might love me, trust me and accept my decision."_

 _He just stared at her with cold, dead eyes._

 _Jules wanted him to understand and accept her so badly like he used too when she was a little girl._

 _There had been a note of pleading and begging in her tone when she said "I can make a real difference in peoples' lives in the SRU. I thought you might be proud of me."_

 _He ripped her heart out right then and there. Her father didn't say a single word. He just turned his back and walked away. Her father simply abandoned her and burned another hole in her heart._

 _She shattered that day. Watching the back of her father as he walked away and abandoned her, the pieces of her heart fell to the ground and scattered as the tears cascaded down her face._

 _That had been the last day she cried for all she lost. The walls went up._

 _Her walls were strong and impenetrable. No one would hurt her again. No one would discard her because she would not allow anyone to get close enough to hurt her._

Jules turned towards her brothers when she registered Keagan harshly say to Sam "What will you do if we don't back off Sam?"

Sam held Keagan's eyes steady. His body appeared relaxed but he was ready to strike in an instant if need be. Sam answered icily "What I have vowed to do … protect Jules at all costs and to put her first always."

Jules saw the tension and the glaring contest between Sam and Keagan.

"What the hell is going on?" Jules yelled at them.

All five looked at Jules.

Sam stated "I told them to back off. Give you time." His eyes conveyed he was sorry if that upset her and was asking for forgiveness for that but not his words. He stood behind his words.

Jules looked directly at Sam. He was one man that would never walk away. He loved her. He cared for her. He never asked for anything in return.

He loved her so much he was willing to let her go because that was what she had wanted at one time. He loved her still when she had chosen the team over him. He loved and accepted her for who she was. He was proud of her.

Sam had collected her heart piece by piece. He picked up the shattered, abandoned pieces off the ground. Piece by piece he restored her faith that a man can be kind.

He had showed her what unconditional love looked like. How it felt. Unconditional love that had healed so many scorched holes in her heart.

Sam would never break her heart. He had worked so hard and slowly restored it piece by piece behind her walls. Sam was one man that would _never_ walk away.

Her gaze shifted to Keagan. He didn't understand. She looked at Brayden, Aidan and Finley too. None of them understood. She never shared with them what had happened in that airport. They needed to understand what their father did to her that day to understand what they were asking of her.

She drew a deep breath and slowly released to quell the anger and hurt rising in her again. Her eyes landed on Keagan.

Jules choked out, her voice raw with emotion "I need time. You don't understand. It hurts too much still. He abandoned me. He threw me away like garbage. He shattered my heart. He didn't want me then. I was worthless to him."

The aching hurt she felt clear in each word Jules said honestly "His love was not free. He wanted things I could not give to earn his love. Now he wants me to forgive him. It is no easy thing he wants. I don't know that I can."

She looked at each brother for a few moments letting her words sink in. She was gathering courage to tell them too. It could change how they viewed their father.

Her eyes welled up and her body and voice shook with emotion "I never told you. I flew here when I was chosen for SRU. He met me at the airport. I thought that maybe he might be proud of my accomplishment. But the first and only thing he said was to me was have you finally come to your senses and left the police force?"

Tears rolled down her face "All I wanted was to be loved and accepted by him. I opened my heart. I cried. I even begged him to love me. You know what he did?"

Her brothers sat in stunned silence and slowly shook their heads no.

Jules's face crumbled and twisted in pain. She wiped furiously at her eyes but it didn't stem the tears that cascaded down "He … He …"

She covered her mouth and dropped her head as sobs escaped. After a moment she looked up and managed to get out between gasps of breath trying to stem the sobbing "He turned his back. He walked away without a single word. That was the last time I saw him ... until today."

Sam stood up and slowly walked to Jules. Her eyes shifted to his. Sam read it was okay to approach. He opened his arms and slightly tilted his head to one side. He softly said "Jules."

Jules walked into his arms and Sam enfolded them around her and held her tightly. She started to sob in earnest. All the pain she felt that day in the airport enveloping her.

Sam scooped her up and walked to the couch. He sat and cradled Jules in his lap. Her face was buried in his chest. His arms solidly around her Sam reached one hand up and gently stroked her hair. No words were needed now. Jules just needed his strength and love.

His eyes scanned her stupefied brothers. They landed on Keagan. Sam saw tears streaming down.

Keagan's voice was a throaty whisper "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** As promised a longer chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. _

_Jules thoughts and dialog were inspired by 'Piece By Piece' by Kelly Clarkson. It seemed so fitting._ _Amazingly it is 1533 miles between Toronto and Medicine Hat. The first stanza of the song includes:_

 _And all I remember is your back  
Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past  
I traveled __**fifteen hundred miles**_ _to see you  
Begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_


	24. Security Mtg, I Told You So & I'm An Ass

**Security Meeting, I Told You So & I'm An Ass**

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room_**

Commander Maddox was about to call the security meeting to order. It was a somber and focused group. He had spoken with Captain Black and Constable Lane when they returned. What they had to say combined with the little girl's statement and the artist rendering of her description and then her picking out a photo of Officer Nealy put a huge damper on everything.

He had to wait for Sergeant Parker and Master Corporal Xenos to join them before he could begin. Sergeant Parker arrived about fifteen minutes ago. He could see the outrage when his TL explained what he had learned.

Now they were just waiting for Master Corporal Xenos to get here. He had to make arrangements for the girl's safety while he attended the meeting. Several of the SWAT team members from all teams offered to watch over the girl until the Special Forces unit arrived.

Christ, this was a major clusterfuck if there ever was one. Maddox no longer cared about his job. People's lives were at stake. A little girl was in harm's way because she was brave enough to tell them what she saw. What she saw was unbelievable but true.

Nealy had purposely sent his great-grandfather into a live fire zone. There were so many questions though. Was Nealy trying to sabotage the competition? If so, what was his motive? Was it more personal and he was trying to kill his great-grandfather? Maybe he wasn't involved with the other incidents? Could they have two problems?

It was a long shot and highly unlikely but maybe it was directed at Braddock. He had learned that the two had a history from Sergeant Koala. But there was no way to know who would be shooting when the old man walked back there. It was all so confusing.

Maddox looked out over the attendees for this meeting. Most of the Toronto team was here, minus Braddock and Callaghan. All the Sergeants and Team Leads from the other four teams were in attendance. Also included in this meeting were his assistant Toby Lee, Master Corporal Xenos, Captain Black, Chief Marsh, Sergeant Joey Koala and Gerald McKinney of McKinney Security.

Seeing Xenos enter the room Commander Maddox stated loudly drawing everyone's attention "Now that we are all here we can begin. Please take your seats."

Just then there was a commotion at the door way and five Special Forces men entered the room. The one in charge saw Apollo and headed directly for him as the other four stood at parade rest at the back of the room.

Apollo stood "Sergeant Hicks. You made good time."

Steve Hicks nodded to Apollo and said "When the General orders come down we do not waste time Master Corporal. Who is in charge of this competition?"

Apollo nodded his head to follow him as they headed for the front of the room. Arriving at Maddox, Apollo stated "Commander Maddox this is Sergeant Hicks. Hicks, Maddox."

Maddox extended his hand and Hicks shook it briefly. The Commander then said "We were just about to get started Sergeant. Please have a seat."

Hicks stated "So we are clear Sir. My orders from General Braddock are twofold. First and foremost three of my unit will be assigned to provide security for Miss Cindi Vinson until it is clear she is in no danger. JTF2 takes care of their own. Master Corporal Vinson served with distinction and we will not allow harm to come to his daughter. Second, myself, Master Corporal Xenos and Corporal Lortie will be assigned to ensure that the MILES gear is not stolen or compromised."

"I was also directed to tell you that the General is seriously displeased with the lack of adequate security planning. His expectation is that you resolve the problem with expediency or we will pull the MILES gear. Furthermore, if it comes to that the Special Forces will refuse all future requests for loan of the gear."

Maddox nodded "Understood Sergeant. I welcome any input you may have for security. This situation is unique. Please have a seat as I was about to lay out the details for all to begin the discussion."

Hicks nodded and turned to Apollo "Where is Cindi Vinson? You were supposed to be guarding her."

Apollo stated "She is at home with several of the SWAT team members guarding her. I'll give you her address and you can deploy your men."

Steve looked at Apollo. He never really liked the guy. Reminded him too much of Sam Braddock. He never trusted Braddock and he would never fully trust Apollo either. He knew of Apollo's screw up that nearly cost Cameo's his life. He was too rash even still for Hick's liking.

Too much like Sam Braddock. Someone you had to watch your back around. Apollo would never be in his unit, ever. He would not take the kind of risk that Mason did.

Hicks nodded curtly and said "You should not have left her. You should be there watching Mark's back not pulling a Braddock."

Seething inside Apollo held his tongue until he could quell the rash thing he wanted to retort. Hicks was an ass and he was always so self-righteous. Hicks wore blinders. Apollo had heard Hicks bad mouth Blondie many times. Even though Hicks was not there when Hunter was killed Hicks never tired of bad mouthing Blondie over that. Even after all these years.

Apollo wished the General had sent Mason or even Rivera's unit. But Mason and the guys in his unit must still be under the weather. And Rivera's unit was still decompressing after a hellacious mission. So it appeared he would have to deal with Hicks.

He buried his retort at the dig and responded "Vinson accepted the men I assigned. Let me get you the address so we can get this meeting underway."

Once that was taken care of and the men deployed Apollo, Hicks and Lortie took seats.

Commander Maddox recapped the situation for everyone starting "We have a security issue that needs to be addressed. It is unclear if we have more than one thing at play here. There have been several incidents even before the actual competition began. We cannot say for sure if they are all related or not."

"Prior to the competition we had three incidents. First was that two of the five teams never received their invitations even though it was confirmed they were mailed. Second, we had to scramble to find a new venue when the previously selected one was demolished prematurely. Lastly, all the paintball gear was destroyed in a warehouse fire. All seemed odd and random."

Maddox looked at the group and continued "Then at the competition we have seen several additional things. You all are aware of the rope incident. But several of the Sergeants have reported to me what appears to be minor tampering with their equipment."

"We have had a higher than usual rate of jams with the weapons. I need to inform you all that we had an incident last night where the local liaison Officer Nealy dismissed the security guards on the storage lockers. One thing I will stress is that all teams should do a complete inventory and check out of their gear."

Taking a deep breath Maddox said "The latest incident at the live fire range is by far the worst. I would like to inform you all that the two men at the back of the range are doing well and were uninjured with the exception of a bump on Mr. Nicholas Nealy's head. Also I can inform you that Constable Braddock is doing fine too. He was released from the hospital and is resting at the hotel."

Hicks snorted and said under his breath "Damn. Braddock almost did it again. Don't trust that son of bitch. He's careless and he's gonna get someone killed."

Apollo and Lortie both turned to glare at Hicks. Lortie didn't understand his CO's dislike of Sam Braddock. Christ Braddock was a highly decorated soldier. Hick's disdain for him was unwarranted.

Lortie wasn't around when it happened but he knew Braddock had been cleared by the review board. Friendly fire incidents were scrutinized fully and if there had been even a hint of it being Braddock's fault he would have been nailed to the cross for it. It wouldn't have mattered that Sam Braddock was the General's son.

What Lortie knew of the General was that he was a fair man. If it had been his son's fault he would have expected his son to bear the consequences of his actions like anyone else. Lortie was seriously considering putting in for a transfer to another unit. His CO held opinions counter to his and if it came out he wasn't so sure he would be treated fairly by Hicks.

Maddox continued "As most of you know a young girl identified Officer Nealy as the one that deliberately sent Mr. Nicholas Nealy, his great-grandfather behind the live fire zone. I have spoken with Captain Black and Constable Lane and they confirm the girl's account because it coincides with Mr. Nealy's recollection."

"The question we have now is do we have two forces at play here? What are Officer Nealy's motives? But most importantly how are we going to ensure the safety of the civilians and the competitors? I'm opening up the floor for questions and discussion" Maddox concluded and then sat down at the U shaped table.

Questions and ideas started flying. The fact that Braddock and Nealy were vaguely acquainted came out and it was bandied about whether it was a personal attack on Sam.

Those in favor of that idea pointed out that the rope incident would have happened to Sam had his gun not jammed. Those thinking it was just coincidence pointed out that too much was left to chance. Especially since Nealy could not have guaranteed that Sam would be up at the MP5 course at that specific time or that he would be the one shooting.

Several believed that it was the work of two different sects. Everything except the live fire incident was the work of someone wanting to sabotage the event. The live fire incident was viewed as a family quarrel and an attempt to kill a family member regardless of who was shooting.

Team One mostly listened. Ed had shared with Greg, Spike and Wordy what Old Nick said about the tape recording where Nealy bragged about raping Jules but they did not add this to the mix. The Captain had sent an officer over to Nick's place to get the tape and they would examine it later. None of that needed to be shared here because it was private and they could deal with the security issues without revealing what Nealy did to Jules when she was sixteen.

Captain Black was asked about Officer Nealy and he responded "We have an APB out for his arrest. We located his cruiser at his apartment but he is not there. We have staked out the location and will apprehend him if he shows up. I have several officers checking his local haunts but his personal car is still at his apartment so we do not believe he has skipped town."

After another two hours of discussion and planning the meeting started to break up. Most Sergeants TLs headed back to their teams to begin their equipment check outs and inform their teams of the new precautions that we going to be put into place. Captain Black, Commander Maddox, Chief Marsh and Gerald McKinney headed out together to implement the new security measures.

The JTF2 guys were huddled making plans for checking and guarding the MILES gear.

Ed, Greg, Spike, Wordy and Koala sat at the table. Greg said "Spike, Wordy good work on containing the images. I know the General and Sam will appreciate your efforts."

Spike nodded "Couldn't have done it without Cameo's help."

Wordy smiled "Don't sell yourself short. I heard your side of the conversation. Didn't understand a damned thing but by the reactions of the techies around us they were in awe of your skills Spike."

Ed was on edge. This whole thing was bothering him. He said "I still think this is personal. We are the only ones that know about Jules's connection to this. Nealy could have been going after either Sam or Jules. Hell, maybe even both of them. They were both supposed to run the MP5 course at the time the rope was cut. It could have easily been either one of them. They were both firing too."

Wordy asked "You think sending Old Nick back there was twofold? Kill Nick and hurt Sam or Jules?"

Koala interjected "Nealy as I remember was a real wanker. He had it out for Sam without any cause. I wouldn't put it past him to try and off his oldie and hurt Sam in the process. Especially if he found out how Sam's best friend died. Nealy was an ass to both Sam and Matt but it was directed mostly at Sam. So yeah I could see it being twofold as you say."

Spike asked "So do we tell Sam? We were trying to protect him from doing anything rash for Jules sake. But if he has a target on his back I think he has a right to know. So he can protect himself."

Wordy shook his head "I don't know. It might be too much for him right now. We have to take care with his health."

Greg considered it and said "I think we need to play it by ear. Let's see how Sam is feeling tomorrow."

Ed stood unable to sit still anymore. He said rather loudly "Sam needs to know. I would want to know. I trust him. Sam needs us to watch his back but he needs to know."

Hicks looked over and saw his old acquaintance Ed Lane. It had been years since he had last seen him. He tried to recall when and then it came to him. He had helped Ed and his team prepare for taking down that drug dealer. Christ that incident got fouled up. Ed should have listened to him. Braddock screwed up again from what he recalled.

He walked over to Ed and said "I told you so."

Ed looked at Hicks "Told me what?"

With derision in his voice Hicks said "I told you to watch your back with Braddock. He is bad news. He screwed up your drug dealer raid and got a civilian killed and hell he almost did it again today."

Anger raged and Ed shoved Hicks hard. So hard that Hicks' back slammed into the wall.

Ed's voice shook with fury "You better watch your mouth Steve. Sam is a friend and a damned good officer that has proven himself time and again. I let your damned innuendo and snipe at Braddock get under my skin once. I almost lost a good officer because of it. You were wrong then and you are wrong now."

Spike and Wordy had stood and flanked Ed. Looks of fury covered their faces. It was this man that caused Ed to swap up the entry plan that day. To instill a sense of distrust in Ed towards Sam that was wholly unwarranted. And now he was badmouthing Sam again. They would not let that stand.

Hicks glared at Ed "So he has you snowed too. It is gonna cost one of you your lives one day. Just like Hunter. Hunter trusted him and look what it got him. A .50 cal in the back. You do know that the only reason Sam isn't in Club Ed serving a life sentence is because his father the General covered up Sam's screw up."

Ed's fists clenched. He was about to haul off and hit the loud mouthed SOB.

Apollo strode over "That is enough Sergeant!"

Hicks glared at Apollo "Back off Xenos."

"You are out of line Hicks. The General would not cover up something like that" Apollo responded coolly.

"Says another military brat riding on his Father's laurels. I know what you did in that warehouse that got Cameo shot. You should have been kicked out for that action instead you got assigned to helping out in physical therapy. Come to think of it Braddock was in charge of that mission. I can see it was probably another cover up" growled Hicks.

Apollo was trying very hard not to strike a superior. It was taking every ounce of his control. He had to deal with the crap his father was a Lieutenant Colonel just like Blondie had to because his father was the General. For Hicks to suggest his screw up was covered up was downright asinine. He paid the price for his screw up and learned from it.

What ticked him off the most though was the implication that General Braddock would cover up an incident. The General was an honorable man and would never cover up something like that. Hicks was disparaging their Commanding Officer. He could not let that go. His jaw and fists clenched.

Lortie stood stunned. What the hell was his CO doing? He was actually accusing General Braddock of covering up the friendly fire incident. Not bloody likely. Further he was suggesting that Xenos only got where he was because his father was a ranking officer and anther cover up. Christ! He was trying to decide what to do when a calm voice spoke.

Greg saw the powder keg that was about to explode before him. It was not good. In his best negotiator calm voice he said "Everyone needs to just slow it down. Ed, Spike, Wordy step back. Apollo you too. Now please. We do not need this right now."

Wordy stepped back. When Ed remained locked in place Wordy tugged on his arm. Greg was right. As foul as what Hicks was saying it was not the time to deal with it. They had far more important things to do than change someone's erroneous opinions.

Ed spun around and stalked to the other side of the room. He knew if he was within striking distance he would lay Hicks out flat on the ground. He paced as he glared at Hicks across the room.

Spike was tamping down his feelings. This man was an ass. His voice was controlled but edgy as he said "Sam is a decorated soldier and honorable man. If I hear another disparaging word from your mouth …"

Greg pulled on Spike's arm as he interrupted "Spike. Spike."

Spike turned to Greg. Greg said "Now is not the time. Go over with Ed. Please."

Giving Hicks one last evil eye glared Spike turned on his heel and strode to where Ed was. He too paced. What the hell was it with people thinking the worst of one of the kindest, most honorable men Spike knew? It boggled his mind and pissed him off.

To Hicks Greg said "It is clear you hold a bias against Sam. I think it best in this situation that you request to be reassigned. It is no reflection on your capabilities but I cannot risk one of my officers when it is clear that the protection detail sent clearly dislikes him. Until you leave Sergeant Hicks I suggest you stay out of sight of my team."

Hicks' gaze was hard "There is no reason to request a reassignment. I know my job and I carry it out regardless of my personal feelings."

Greg said still calm "So you will not request reassignment?"

"No Sir" Hicks stated firmly.

Greg simply nodded and took two steps away as he pulled out his phone and dialed. When it answered Greg said "Hello this is Parker, I hope I did not wake you Sir but we have a situation that needs to be handled here."

 _[General Braddock answered "No I've been up for an hour or so. What is the situation?"]_

"Sir I need you to assign a different unit to provide security for Sam" Greg stated.

Hicks stared and his mouth dropped as Greg related what had just transpired. Holy crap he was speaking to the General himself. He had his direct number. Shit.

After several minutes of discussion as Greg related all the security plans that had been made at the meeting Greg answered "Yes Sir, Sam is doing well. He was released several hours ago. Jules is with him."

 _[General Braddock said "I don't have another unit I can send at the moment. The security plans you have outlined sound adequate. I will reassign Hicks to cover Cindi Vinson. His second in command Master Corporal Lang will take over with the MILES gear but Master Corporal Xenos will be in charge of that."_

" _I will see what I can do to send a few men that I trust to watch over Samuel and Jules. I agree with your assessment that at least part of this feels directed at Samuel and Jules. Also agree with Ed and Spike that Samuel should be told now. If he is a target, my son needs to know so he can be aware and protect himself."]_

Greg agreed "Yes Sir. Thank you. Let me know when you know who you are sending."

 _[William said "You know one of these days we need to get on a first name basis. I appreciate all that you and your team does watching Samuel's back. Perhaps someday we will be finished with people that hate my son for no god damned reason."]_

"That would be nice William. Sam deserves to not have to keep looking over his shoulder" Greg said and smiled.

 _["Call if there are any other issues Greg. Perhaps you can ask Samuel to give me a call too" the General responded.]_

Greg replied "Will do" then he and the General both hung up.

Two seconds later Sergeant Hicks' phone rang. He answered "Hicks." His whole body tensed and his face was tight. He answered "Yes Sir … … … … … … … … … … … I understand Sir … … … … … … … No Sir … … … … … … … Yes Sir … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Crystal clear Sir … … … … … … … Yes Sir."

Hicks hung up the phone and looked to Apollo and said tightly "You are in charge of the MILES gear Master Corporal Xenos. I formally apologize for the slur on your character. I will be at the Vinson home if you require my assistance."

Turning to Lortie he said "You are under the command of Master Corporal Xenos at the moment Corporal. Lang will be joining you shortly."

Then Hicks marched out of the room without once looking at any of Team One. He had likely just screwed up his career. The General's icy words, that he would speak directly to him when he was back in Canada, meant he was in for one hell of a dressing down and punishment. Hell he'd be lucky if he wasn't kicked out of Special Forces.

Koala leaned back in the chair and smiled. He knew the look on Hicks' face. His cakehole had been silenced. The man had been thoroughly chastised by the General and was likely looking at some serious shit duty for a very long time. But what was interesting to Koala was the change in relationship Sam had with his dad.

Last he knew Sam thought the General hated him. It seems they had reconciled. That was a good thing he thought. Koala glanced at Sam's mates and could see the tension was still very strong. There was more history there than he knew.

Koala shrugged it off. It wasn't his place to pry. He was just glad that Sam's mates had his back and were ready and willing to defend him.

He stood and went to Greg. Koala said "I'm bushed. Gonna head to my hotel. Give Sam my best. Tell him I'll check on him tomorrow. I'll be at your disposal too. Happy help to cover whatever ya need mate."

Greg shook Koala's hand and said "Thanks for all you did today. If it hadn't been for you this could have ended so very different. That would have been very bad for Sam."

"Sam's a legend and a good mate. I'd do anything for him. Hoo-roo" Koala said and waved to the others as he turned to leave.

Greg looked at Ed, Spike and Wordy and said "We should be heading out too. Jules's brothers would probably like to be heading home to their families by now."

Ed blew out a breath and released his anger. A little smirk crossed his face as he said "Greg that was genius. Calling the General right then and there was more effective than a punch in the face."

A small smile graced Greg's face as his eyes twinkled "I have my moments of inspiration."

Ed clapped his back "That you do my friend that you do."

Apollo looked to Lortie "Shall we go?"

Lortie nodded and said "So you know, Hicks may be my CO but I don't share his opinions."

"Good to know" Apollo said then he turned to Greg "You have my number if you need anything Sir."

Greg nodded and Apollo and Lortie started to the door.

Spike jogged over to Apollo and put his arm around Apollo's shoulders "Hicks is an ass. We all know what happened that day. No one blames you. And just like Sam you have earned everything."

Apollo dipped his head quickly in a nod of thanks "I'm used to it. Something you learn to deal with or get out of the military when your father has rank. What pissed me off the most is disparaging the General. He's a good man and has spent his life protecting this country. He doesn't deserve it."

Wordy caught up to them as they all headed out "Neither do you or Sam."

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Team One Strategy Room_**

Jules had calmed down after about thirty minutes and then headed in the bathroom to freshen up. Sam sat on the couch and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. What Jules shared was ungodly painful to hear. He found it hard not to want to go punch the lights out of her father.

But this was for Jules to decide. He knew what it was like to be estranged from his father. There were often three sides to every story. In this case it would be Jules version, her father's version and somewhere in between was a mix that was the truth.

This job had shown him that it was that third version that was important. If both could see it through the other's eyes and understand the emotions and motivations of the other a connection could be forged. Only time would tell, if that connection could be strengthen or if it would break under stress.

Sam could see this was going to be painful for Jules. It was going to be hard for her to forgive. Sam was not so sure he would have the capacity to forgive something like that regardless of the motivations that drove the action.

He felt the couch give way as someone sat down next to him. Sam knew it was not Jules since he did not hear the bathroom door open. He kept his eyes closed as he counted his heart beats. His heart rate was higher than normal. He knew his body and he knew he needed some rest. But now he needed to be here for Jules.

Keagan sat down and watched Sam. The man looked wrung out. He couldn't believe what an ass he had been. Christ he told Sam to butt out because it was family business. Hell, Sam had been more family to Jules then they had, he had been there when she needed someone the most. The man was marrying his sister.

He could imagine how he would have reacted if Rachel's brothers had told him to butt out. Keagan would have wiped the floor with them. He needed to apologize. He had screwed up.

Keagan said "I'm sorry Sam. I have no excuse. I'm an ass."

Sam turned his head and opened one eye "Yeah you are." He closed his eye and turned his head back.

Brayden who was sitting in the chair next to the couch chuckled. Keagan looked at Brayden with a hurt look. Brayden shrugged "It's true you are an ass."

Finley sat on the arm of Brayden's chair "Yep a royal one."

Aidan patted Keagan's shoulder as he sat on the arm of the couch "But you're still our brother and we still love you. We just accept that you are an ass."

Sam was finding it hard not to smile. He liked Jules's brothers. Each was so different. He understood Keagan's hotheadedness. He might even make the same errors when it came to Natalie. Hell what was he saying he did behave like Keagan and towards Spike of all people. And he knew Spike. They did not know him.

The bathroom door opened and Jules stepped out. She had washed her face to remove the traces of tears. There was little she could do for the red eyes and slightly redden nose but at least she felt more in control now.

Jules noticed Sam. His position was relaxed but she could see he was wiped out. God they were a pair; both of them dealing with fierce emotional turmoil today.

She became protective of Sam seeing her brothers all around him. She stated matter of fact "Keagan I want an explanation for your actions towards Sam."

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Jules. He gave her a lopsided grin and said "Keagan's an ass. He admitted it and your brothers agree."

Brayden, Finley and Aidan laughed as Keagan sputtered non-coherent sounds. Sam winked at Jules. She smiled and went to Sam.

Jules looked at Keagan "Good everyone agrees on something."

Sam sat up and pulled Jules into his lap and then turned to Keagan "Apology accepted." Then turning to look at each brother for a moment he said "But I'm not really the one you all need to apologize to." Sam wrapped his arms securely around Jules as she leaned into him.

Aidan got up off the arm of the couch and knelt down in front of Jules "I'm so sorry. I did not know Father did that to you. I can understand if you cannot forgive him that. I don't know if I can but I would like to know why he did it. I won't push you though. This will be on your terms completely and I will support whatever decision you make."

Jules put out her hand and took Aidan's hand "I need time. I'm not ready right now. Part of me thought I was. But …"

Brayden said "No need for buts Jules. Whatever you feel you feel. Aidan is right. This needs to be on your terms. Father may desire reconciliation but he is the one that turned away from you. I too will support whatever decision you make. I only hope that you will still consider staying in my life even if you cannot forgive Father."

Keagan reached out and put a hand on Jules's knee "Forgive me for being an ass. I did not think of your feelings. I was only looking at this one sided. I was hoping the family could be whole again. Like we once were."

Finley sighed "We used to be such a happy family. Mother's death screwed us all up. It is no excuse but it is the truth. We all found different coping mechanisms. I'm sorry I pushed so hard tonight Jules. I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you pain."

Jules leaned her head on Sam's shoulder "You are all forgiven. I appreciate your support. I can't say if I will ever be able to forgive Father. I do want you all in my life." So looked to Sam and corrected "In our life."

Just then the door opened and Greg, Ed, Spike and Wordy entered the room.


	25. Isn't Once Enough, Jury & Shared Secrets

**Isn't Once Enough?, The Jury & Shared Secrets **

* * *

_**Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

Greg, Ed, Spike and Wordy took in the scene in front of them. It was clear something had happened.

Wordy looked at the dinner plates on the table and noticed none of the dinners were finished. Something had clearly interrupted dinner. Instead of asking about that Wordy asked "Sam you want me to order you a pizza?"

Sam was about to say no but his stomach spoke for him. Wordy laughed and said "I take that as a yes." He went to the little desk that held the delivery menus and made the call.

Greg noticed Jules's eyes were red rimmed and Sam held her close. Greg wasn't sure whether it was to do with the rape or with her father but he was glad Sam was there for her.

He also noticed that Sam looked completely spent. Today was very rough on him physically and emotionally. Sam was pale and Greg saw the tiredness in Sam's eyes. Sam clearly needed some rest. Greg was not sure they should tell him tonight.

But they had discussed it on the way to the hotel and agreed to tell him tonight. It would give Sam more time to process it all. A night to sleep on it and a full day to come to terms with it all.

Sam would have that time because all competition events scheduled for tomorrow had been suspended or canceled entirely. It was necessary in order to ensure the safety of the civilians and competitors given the current environment. Those in charge of the competition would use tomorrow to implement the new security measures.

There was lots of discussion but in the end it was agreed to cut out some of the competition events. Spike wasn't happy but he understood the reasoning to cut out the bomb defusing competitions. There was just too much risk that a real bomb could be supplanted for a fake one. Especially, since they had no clue if anyone beyond Nealy was involved.

The sniper competition had been cut too. It was in part in deference to Sam. But all the snipers had chimed in and insisted it be one of the events cut after the incident. None of them felt good about doing a sniper competition after something like that. It hit too close to home to all their worst fears to feel comfortable competing like that right now.

Basically, they were left with the non-live fire competitions. Apollo had suggested a few of the live fire competitions that could be reconfigured using the MILES gear. Commander Maddox had been happy to hear that. Constable Luca Thomson, the TL from Winnipeg suggested a two on two shoot house competition with MILES gear that was accepted as a replacement event.

Spike walked over to Sam and Jules and crouched down. He looked at Sam assessing him critically. Spike said "You look like crap Sam."

Sam raised a brow "Gee thanks Spike for that warm and fuzzy."

Spike grinned "You're welcome. Competition has been canceled for tomorrow while they implement some security measures and reconfigure the event schedule. You can sleep in buddy. You look like you could use it."

Sam nodded his head "Sounds good. You can tell me all about the changes tomorrow." He was exhausted and his mind was in no shape to comprehend such details.

Spike nodded "Will do." Spike stood and headed for the table to sit in one of the chairs. As much as Sam needed to know what they found out, Spike worried that Sam looked like he was not up to hearing the news tonight. But Spike would leave it to Ed and Greg to decide if they would wait based on how Sam looked right now.

Ed pulled a chair over near the couch and straddled it backwards. He looked at both Sam and Jules. They certainly looked worse for wear. He wasn't so sure it was a good idea but if it was him he would want to know. He knew Sam would want to know too.

Clearing his throat Ed said "Samo, Jules we need to talk. There are some things you two need to know. Jules are you comfortable talking about what happened with Nealy in front of your brothers?"

Jules nodded "Yeah they know what happened. But I don't understand what there is to talk about."

Ed looked to Greg. They decided Greg would tell Jules and he would tell Sam what they learned.

Aidan got up from where he was in front of Jules and pulled over a chair for himself and Greg.

Greg said "Thanks." Then he sat down and began "When Ed, Captain Black and Koala went to talk to Old Nick about what happened they learned something else. It will be up to you how we proceed. We did not share this information at the security meeting. It was not relevant."

Jules worried her bottom lip and pressed into Sam a little more. Sam's arm tightened ever so slightly around Jules letting her know he was there for her no matter what it was.

Greg said "Apparently Old Nick overheard Bruce bragging to his friends about what he had done. Nick had no idea who the girl was though. He said he wished he had reported it anyways. But it turns out Nick was playing with a new tape recorder and actually recorded the conversation."

Jules hand went to her mouth as a small gasp escaped. Greg waited letting Jules digest that bit of information.

Her head dropped and her eyes moved back and forth as she bit her bottom lip and thoughts raced through her head. It landed on one and she looked directly at Greg "Is it admissible in court?"

Greg nodded "Yes because Old Nick was in the same room and they were aware he was there. As you know there is no statute of limitations on rape. Captain Black sent an officer to retrieve the tape."

Spike interjected "Jules the only thing you need to keep in mind though is that tapes degrade over time. I hope it is still in decent shape."

Jules nodded "So if it is still okay, then it is like a taped confession. It wouldn't be a he said, she said issue."

"That's right" Wordy said as he walked closer. "Bruce could be held accountable for what he did to you."

Greg said softly "But only if you want to press charges. It is a personal decision. One you need to wait to make until you hear the rest of what we have found out."

There was a knock at the door. Wordy went to answer and smiled. He read the name tag as he pulled out his wallet "That was fast Andrew."

Andrew, the pizza delivery guy said "We aim to please."

Spike and Ed came to the door and grabbed the pizzas and sodas while Wordy paid. Jules started to get up and Spike said "Stay I'll bring you both a slice. Everyone else have at it."

Jules said "Bring Sam two or three please. And no more details until Sam finishes."

The next few minutes were spent with everyone thanking Wordy, getting pizza and sodas and finding a place to sit. Jules slid off Sam's lap and sat next to him so they both could eat.

Spike brought Sam five slices and a soda. Sam chuckled as he took a big bite. God he was starving again. The team was looking out for him. It felt good after today. Sometimes a little mother henning wasn't bad.

Jules's request for no more detail was classic. She knew when he was stressed he did not eat. And right now he had a feeling whatever they needed to tell them next would stress him out. Sam wolfed down four slices of pizza and was working on his fifth when Jules finished her first.

Sam finished and closed his eyes to relax as the others finished their pizza. He counted his heart beats again; still much higher than normal. Sam needed sleep so he needed to get this over with quickly. He opened his eyes and looked to Ed who had finished his pizza and was sipping a soda.

"What else do you need to tell us?" Sam asked.

Ed set down his soda "Spike did some research on Nealy. Found out he has a military background."

Sam said "Yeah we knew that. So?"

Ed elaborated "Spike found a sealed file from Special Forces testing. He asked Apollo what kind of reason would there be for a sealed file. He gave a few reasons but then Apollo said a guy by the name of Mutt went through recruit testing at the same time you did. Mutt didn't make it that time. But Mutt recounted an incident at occurred that could be responsible for the sealed file. Then when Old Nick related what happened Koala pieced together something."

Sam's mind whirled "Christ it's the same guy! The name was familiar but Jesus Christ. They are the same guy, that is what you are saying aren't you?"

Ed nodded.

Jules asked "Sam same as who? You are not making sense."

Sam looked at Jules who had shifted to the couch next to him "Bruce Nealy. Your Bruce and my Bruce are the same damned guy."

"Sam. Your Bruce? What the hell are you talking about?" Jules demanded.

Sam explained "In recruit testing. Corporal Bruce Nealy hit me with a tree branch during a hand to hand combat drill. We were doing King of the Hill. Bruce was my first opponent. They kept adding more men as I fended them off and stayed atop the hill. It got to four men. Koala, Keller and Smith worked together but Nealy was a wildcard. He was ineffective so I basically ignored him in favor of dealing with the other three."

"Koala got ahold of my arm. As I twisted to get away from Koala, Nealy attacked from behind with a tree branch. We were not supposed to use any weapons. The branch punctured my back near the kidney. It almost ended my testing. Nealy was kicked out of testing for failing to follow instructions and using a weapon."

Sam looked at Ed "The guy was a pain in my ass the entire time I was at Petawawa. He screwed up my payroll too. I cannot believe that they are the same person. Well actually I can but what are the odds?"

Jules asked "How did Koala make this connection? I mean it is odd."

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose. He explained how Koala had bumped into an officer and thought he looked familiar. Then he looked at both Sam and Jules "Nealy deliberately sent Old Nick behind the line of fire. We are pretty sure he was trying to kill Old Nick."

Jules jaw dropped "It was no accident?"

Ed shook his head "It was confirmed by both Old Nick and a little girl that saw Nealy move the barricade and sent Nick back there. Nealy told Old Nick it was a shortcut for those with VIP passes. Nealy was in charge of security he knew we were firing."

"There is an APB and arrest warrant out for Nealy. We don't know if he is responsible for other actions like the cut rope and jammed guns. But yeah it was no accident. Nealy deliberately sent Old Nick back there when Sam was getting ready to fire."

Sam stared at Ed and his jaw clenched. His heart raced. Deliberate. Nealy sent an innocent man into his line of fire deliberately. Nealy wanted him to kill an innocent man.

His breathing became irregular and Sam started to hyperventilate. He was getting lightheaded but he pushed up from the couch. He didn't know where he was going but his chaotic mind whirled and he just couldn't sit there. The thought that Nealy deliberately sent an innocent old man into his line of fire so he would kill him increased his heart rate again. The room was beginning to spin.

Ed stood and gripped Sam's arm. Sam was pale and wavering where he stood. God he shouldn't have told him tonight. Sam was not recovered enough from earlier to handle it. Ed said urgently "Samo. Sam sit down. Slow your breathing."

Sam turned his head and looked at Ed his eyes wild and chaotic "Deliberate … Deliberate." His eyes rapidly blinked.

Wordy was up and next to Sam holding his other arm the instant Sam began to sway. Sam looked confused and he was hyperventilating. Christ this was not good. Wordy knew they should have held off telling him. But then again it would be a shock no matter when they told him.

Jules was off the couch and around in front of Sam in a flash "Sam. Sam, look at me. Look at me."

Sam's eyes found Jules "Why?"

Crumbling to his knees Sam's voice was desolate "Why Jules? Why? Isn't once enough? I have to live with killing one innocent man. I have to live with killing Matt. Why? Why me?"

Ed and Wordy were holding Sam up as Jules went to her knees. She pulled Sam's head to her chest and held him tight and Sam did not resist. She could not answer why.

The Callaghan brothers looked on as Spike and Greg went to Sam too. They saw the team surround Sam and each laid a hand on Sam's shoulders, back or arms. They watched as their sister comforted the man.

Brayden felt like an outsider. He watched as Jules comforted Sam like Sam had comforted her not that long ago. My god, it was like one soul in two bodies. He turned away and walked to the window to give them some privacy.

His brothers followed suit. The four of them stood there staring out the window. Brayden was sure they had similar thoughts; they wished they had done more way back when. Nealy was a piece of garbage and needed to be stopped.

After a bit Greg tapped Jules on the shoulder and said "We should get Sam to your room. He needs to rest."

Jules nodded and said "Sam we are going to go to our room. I'm gonna be right with you but Ed and Wordy are gonna make sure you get there. Okay?"

Sam's heart was racing and he could not calm it even though he was trying. He nodded against Jules's chest. He let Ed and Wordy lift him. Each put one of his arms over their shoulders and held all his weight. His legs did not want to work even though he tried. Jules whispered to him as Ed and Wordy began to move him towards the door.

The room was spinning and spinning and Sam finally had to close his eyes to ward off the desire to hurl. If only he could slow his breathing and heart rate down. He vaguely heard Ed starting to count out sniper breathing for him.

Sam tried to follow Ed. He really tried but he was having difficulty focusing on Ed's words as one shot replayed over and over in his head always ending with a huge pool of blood and an angry shout of "You bastard you killed Matt."

Jules glanced at her brothers standing at the window. She caught Brayden's eyes in the reflection and said quickly "I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Brayden only nodded.

Greg opened the door and whispered to Jules "Take care of him Jules."

Jules gave Greg a sad smile and said "Always."

Greg nodded once and added "I'll check on you in the morning. Call if you need anything. I mean anything."

Jules nodded and followed Ed, Sam and Wordy out the door.

* * *

 _ **Reuben's Apartment Above the Jagged Glass Bar**_

Reuben came back into his apartment. He had left Bruce with a bottle of scotch several hours ago. He had made the contacts and obtained the items Bruce wanted.

Bruce was sprawled out on his couch and passed out and the empty scotch bottle was on the floor near the couch. Bruce was a drunk. Reuben wondered how the hell he lasted in the Army so long without being found out.

Well he did tend to hold his alcohol better than most but he was still a drunk. Reuben hoped that getting Bruce what he asked for would not come back to bite him in the ass. He ran his brothel, drugs and guns under the table for so many years. But it was a way to finally be free of Bruce. Bruce agreed this was the last thing he would ever have to do for him.

Reuben placed the non-descript backpack on the table and grabbed himself a beer. He learned long ago to stay away from the hard stuff and drugs. Running a bar gave him a good view of what imbibing in the hard liquor could do to a person. Watching Xander convulse and die in front of him showed him what drugs could do too. So he stayed away from both personally but had no qualms about selling them to those that wanted them.

It was a good thing that anyone that had seen Bruce in the bar earlier was gone when the cops came looking for him. Lola and he simply lied and said they had not seen Officer Nealy in the bar and assured the cops they would call if he did show up. Lying came easy for Reuben anyways.

Reuben grabbed a glass of water then walked to Bruce and poured it slowly in his face. It was time to wake his drunken ass up.

Bruce sputtered as water splashed in his face. He was wiping furiously at it as he sat up. "God dammed Reuben. Why the hell did you do that?"

Laughing Reuben said "Cause I wanted too. Time to wake up. I got what you asked for."

Using the pillow on the couch to dry his face Bruce said "Everything?"

Pointing to the backpack Reuben said "It's all in there. The weapon is untraceable. Was a little hard to find exactly what you wanted but I did."

Bruce staggered to the table and opened the backpack. He pulled out the black pants, black long sleeved shirt, gloves and full face mask. He then pulled out a nasty looking twelve inch blade with serrations at the tip.

He turned to Reuben "Nice."

Reuben shrugged "Don't know what you want with a blade and a gun but I really don't want to know details either. A couple of cops were by earlier asking if you had been in. Lied and told them no."

Bruce nodded as he slid the knife in the sheath "Thanks. After I take care of something I'll be out of your hair. This won't come back to you."

Reuben eyed Bruce and stated "Better not. We agreed this was the last thing. And you do know if you renege you will pay for it. I've got connections everywhere."

"It won't. My plans will be air tight. I just need to lie low here a few days while I make my plans" Bruce said as he pulled out the Jury and the box of ammo. He said "Glad you found it. It's perfect."

"Never heard of a Jury before today. Why that gun" Reuben asked.

Bruce grinned "The Jury is small but powerful. It takes five rounds, shotgun and single bore. It will blow a huge hole in my target. He'll bleed out and die painfully. It's about time he faces the Jury and was held accountable for fucking with my life."

"Say no more. I really don't want details" Rueben said as he headed out the door. He stopped and said "After this we are done Bruce. I give you three days then you are out of here. I don't need the kind of trouble I'm thinking you are headed into."

Bruce sat at the table "Three days and I'm gone. You'll never see me again."

Reuben closed the door and headed back to the bar. His debt to Bruce was paid after this. Bruce held Xander's death over his head for so many years.

Sure he was the one that got the drugs but he did not make Xander OD. But Bruce had evidence that showed he had bought the drugs and held that over his head. Some days Reuben wished he had never met Bruce in high school. But after this Reuben would be free and clear of the drunken ass Bruce.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

The door closed behind Jules, Ed, Wordy and Sam. Greg whipped off his hat and said forcefully "Son of a bitch!"

Spike sat heavily on a chair and his knee started to bounce feverishly. Spike said to no one "He had to know. He had too. But God dammit! I want to know why too. Why does this shit always happen to Sam?"

Greg turned to Spike "No answers. There are no answers to that question Spike."

Looking up at Greg Spike responded "I know but dammit. Sam doesn't deserve it. Sara, Matt, the god damned torture, Plouffe, Merrill, the dirty cops, Vlad, Dupont, the red headed bitch, and the list goes on. And now Nealy, again apparently! I mean when does it end? When?"

Sitting down Greg shook his head slowly "I don't know. I just don't. All we can do is be here for him."

Spike growled out "I should have hacked that sealed file. Then we would have known before."

Compassionately Greg said "Knowing what was in that file would not have changed today. We had no idea that Nealy was capable of doing what he did. So Spike none of this is your fault. Hacking the file would have made no difference."

"I need to do something" Spike growled.

Nodding Greg said "I understand Spike but tonight you just need to rest too. We all do. Sam and Jules will both need us to be strong."

The Callaghan brothers stood listening. They had all registered the list Spike had rambled off of things Sam did not deserve. But only Brayden cringed when he heard 'the god dammed torture'.

What he saw, all the scars on Sam's chest made sense. The man had been tortured at some point in his life. Concern for Jules edged up. It sounded like Sam had a lot of bad thing happen to him. Was Sam stable? Could he hurt Jules?

Brayden turned and asked quietly and without malice or accusation "Does Sam suffer PTSD from being tortured?"

Spike's eyes whipped to Brayden just realizing Jules's brothers were in the room and said emphatically "NO!"

Keagan looked at his brother "Why did you ask that?"

"I saw his scars. They are …" Brayden struggled for a descriptor and finally said "They are shocking."

Greg nodded understanding what the driver of the question was. He answered "Yes they are. I still remember the first time I saw them. But you have no cause to be concerned. Sam is stable but he has had to endure many hardships. He has very good coping mechanisms. Jules is safe with him."

Aidan sat down next to Spike and asked "You named off quite a few things. We know about Matt. But who are the others?"

Spike shook his head "Not my place to tell you. I forgot you were in the room. What I can tell you is that I trust my life to Sam. He is one of the most honorable men I know. Sam would die before he ever allowed Jules to be harmed."

Aidan nodded. From what he saw earlier, when Sam squared off with Keagan, Spike's statement rang true to him.

Finley commented "We saw that news conference from a while ago; the one where they listed all Sam's medals and awards. Christ that was a lot of awards."

Spike smiled "And those were only the few that could be recognized publically. The list of concealed ones is twice as long."

Oh crap he didn't really say that out loud did he? Spike looked to the Boss. He was looking at him oddly. Yep. He had said it out loud. What should he say for damage control?

Greg gave Spike a soft smile "I always kinda wondered about that; Special Forces and all. Lots of secret missions I'm sure. Not something they could publically acknowledge."

Scratching his head and trying to look away but then looking directly at Greg, Spike replied "Let's just pretend I didn't say anything. I kinda snooped in Sam's room when I stayed at the General's home. Sam doesn't know I know. But I know and that is all I'm saying."

"Your secret is safe with me Spike" Greg said. The Greg turned to Jules's brothers and said "With all of us."

The brothers nodded.

Then Greg said to Jules's brothers "Thank you for being here for them today."

Aidan said "Anything for Rogue and Quill."

Greg looked at Aidan "That's the second time I've heard those names."

Finley grinned "We've got a bit of a secret ourselves."

Brayden shot Finley as look "We decided as a group not to say anything yet to Jules and Sam."

Aidan said "Oh come on Bray. Spike let his secret slip. I'm dying to tell them. Let me tell Spike and Greg at least. Then they will know they can trust us."

Keagan and Finley only shrugged and looked to Brayden. Brayden said "Alright but Greg, Spike you have to promise not to tell Jules or Sam yet. We want to see their faces when they find out."

Greg's eye gleamed with knowledge and said "I trust you. But tell Spike, he could use a good laugh."

The brothers stared at Greg.

"Your father told me when we had coffee this afternoon" Greg explained with a smile. This story could help distract Spike from the events of today and recenter him. Spike needed a laugh.

Intrigued Spike said "Find out what?"

Aidan's face became animated as he said "Jules and Sam didn't meet for the first time like you told us."

"No?" Spike asked becoming more interested.

"Nope. They were actually nine and six. We were camping and they met and squared off on a log bridge. Each telling the other to back up so they could cross. Jules's hair was cut really short. Sam thought she was a boy. But when he found out she was a girl he started to back up to let her pass first."

Spike quipped "Ever the gentleman."

Aidan nodded and continued "Jules didn't see him backing up and got mad because he called her a boy. She pushed Sam off the log. He landed in quicksand. Brayden held onto him so he didn't sink further while the others ran for help. Sam's Uncle and our Dad got Sam out. Sam's cousins were so angry the adults thought we might get into it so they came up with a shooting contest to settle us all down."

Spike asked "So Rogue and Quill?"

Keagan answered "Code names. Sam and his cousin were all calling each other by code names. Sam's was Quill. Not quite sure why. Aidan was into X-men and gave us all code names. He named Jules Rogue. We never knew their real names. We only saw them that one afternoon and evening."

Brayden said "That is until we saw the photo of Sam and Jules when Sam was teaching Jules how to use a scope. Our Mom must have learned Sam's real name when she tended him after he was out of the quicksand. She wrote it on the back of the picture."

"When I met Sam in Police Park when I spoke with Jules I thought his eyes seemed familiar. They are still so expressive. When I held onto him in that quicksand he was so afraid but he hid it well except for in his eyes. I never forgot those eyes."

Spike chuckled with a huge smile and rubbed his hands together "Oh boy. I can't wait to see their faces when they find out. You gotta promise to tell them when we are there."

Aidan nodded and grinned happily "It should be priceless to see don't ya think?"

Spike nodded and then an old memory popped in and he said "Wait! I know about that trip it was in Réserve Faunique Ashuapmushuan. Scott told me about it. Sam was hallucinating due to a very high fever and he was upset he had messed up the camping trip for his cousin Jeff. "

Turning to Greg he said "Remember our ski trip when Sam's leg got so infected?"

Greg nodded. Yeah he remembered that. Another hardship Sam had to endure. Damned near lost both Spike and Sam that trip.

Spike turned back to Aidan and said "Scott, that's Sam's twin cousin, said that when Sam was six he got very sick on a camping trip with his Uncle Mark and cousins Adam, Jeff and Scott. It was Sam's first camping trip and he was just learning how to do things. Fell out of a tree, tipped a canoe over, kept getting the fly-line caught in the trees."

Aidan interrupted "Twin cousin?"

Spike laughed "They look very much alike. Should have seen how Jules reacted to Scott in the ICU waiting room after Sam was shot in the chest."

"Shot in the chest?" Finley asked.

Spike began explaining his multiple memories. He told all about the ski trip, the gang war and how Sam was the target of Plouffe and how they met Sam's family and Jules's reaction to Scott. Then he asked Aidan to tell him more about the camping trip and the shooting competition.

When the subject changed to the camping trip and Aidan and Spike yammered together Keagan turned to Greg and asked "You said they have an APB out on Nealy. Do you think he will try anything against Jules?"

Greg sighed and replied "Possibly but more likely he is trying to skip town. The fact he disappeared after sending Nick behind the live fire means he probably realizes that he would be found out."

Finley was paying attention to Keagan's and Greg's conversation and ground out "Brayden you should have let me finish him off back then."

Keagan stated "No brother. You are not a killer. You would not have been able to live with yourself."

Brayden clapped Finley's back "Keagan's right. As much as this situation sucks I would never have allowed you to do something like that. I love you too much to allow you to do something like that."

Keagan asked "What can we do to help? My gut says that Bruce is capable of doing anything. Bruce is one depraved son of a bitch. He might even blame Sam or Jules because Old Nick is still alive. One or both of them could be a target if he does."

Spike and Aidan had stopped to listen and Spike interjected "That is why we had to tell Sam tonight. As tough as it was to tell him it was deliberate Sam needed to know. He needed to know so he could protect himself and Jules."

Aidan said "We will do anything you need us to do. We just got Jules back into our lives. I for one am not ready to lose her to that damned Nealy."

Greg stood and said "Go home. Get some rest. Join us here about one tomorrow. We will discuss how you can help then."

The brothers all stood and nodded. They shook both Greg's and Spike's hands and said goodnight and that they would all be here tomorrow.

When they were gone Spike looked at Greg and chuckled "So Rogue and Quill?"

Greg grinned "You know I think we should let them tell Sam and Jules about that tomorrow. Everyone could use a laugh."

Spike grinned as he nodded in agreement and the two headed out to their rooms.


	26. Reaching Out, Suspicions, Just a Man &

**Reaching Out, Suspicions, Just a Man & My Lovely Daughter**

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Sam and Jules_**

Sam woke and looked at the clock. It was two thirty one in the morning. Jules was curled next to him sound asleep. Sam had a vague recollection of getting to the room. Ed and Wordy had helped him into bed.

Ed had stayed and counted him through the breathing until his breaths became regular. After that Sam didn't recall much. He didn't remember Ed or Wordy leaving or Jules coming to bed. He must have fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Staring at the ceiling Sam felt the pain of killing Matt rising in him. He eased himself out of bed so he did not wake Jules. He walked to the window and stared out at nothing really. Sam pulled out the chair and sat down as memories of Matt overwhelmed him.

He picked up his phone from the table and dialed without really thinking. When it was answered Sam said with a broken hitch in his voice "I miss Matt. Tell me the truth. I need the truth. Was it my fault?"

 _["No son it was not your fault" General Braddock said softly without any hesitation as he sat in his chair. "It was fully investigated. Matt should not have been there. You were cleared to fire."]_

Sam's voice was full of pain "It hurts so much. It feels like my fault. I should have seen him. I should have known he was there. I can't get the image out of my head Dad."

 _[William dropped his head as tears welled. It was so painful to hear his son's wounded voice but something in his heart rejoiced too. His son called him when he was in need. Something he never thought could ever happen. "I know it is still so hard for you son. Matt meant so much to you. He was there for you when you needed him. It was not your fault. If it was anyone's fault it would be Plouffe's. He was the one to give the all clear."]_

"You know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Matt. He saved my life Dad. Literally. I tried to commit suicide in the barracks. Had the gun to my chest. Pulled the trigger. Matt knocked it away just in time. He saved me and … I killed him" Sam confessed choking out the last three words.

 _[Tears dripped "I know son. I know all about that. I'm so glad Matt was there for you. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't give thanks for what Matt and your unit was able to do for you. Especially when I couldn't. I knew that Matt would be the only one able to bring you back from the edge."]_

Sam wiped at his tears "You knew?"

 _[William wiped his tears. It was time to come clean "Yes I knew. I knew a lot of things. Ever wonder why whenever you were in the hospital for longer than a night you were put in that room with the mirror?"]_

Sam shook his head "No not really. Just thought it was a room."

 _["In a way it was but every night you were in the room I was next door watching over you through the one way glass. I knew you could not accept that I loved you. Every time I tried reaching out to you I screwed it up. You are so very important to me but I could never find the right words and actions to show that love."_

" _I screwed up so many times. Like ordering you not to commit suicide; that was one of the more asinine things I did. It was better this way. I made sure that you had people to watch over you and take care of you. There were so many times I just wanted to walk into that room and hug you son" William confessed.]_

Sam grunted lightly "I did often wonder at why the unit was on the unfit for duty list for so long after my captivity. That was you?"

 _["Yeah, Jasper, Dr. Parker was an old unit mate. I don't think you remember him but he cared for you when you were thirteen and had that really high fever, the time Bella came."_

" _After your captivity, Jasper helped me make sure the unit was able to stay near you. He, Matt and Jim worked to coordinate your rehab. Jasper kept me apprised of your progress with daily reports."_

" _Jasper even gave your whole unit sleeping pills after that damned plane crash because I needed to see you and you were in a ward with all of them. I needed to touch you to make sure you were really okay. You were so out of it though you wouldn't have remembered I was there when your back spasmed" William said.]_

Sam stared out the window stunned. He had a vague memory of his father rubbing his back and thinking it was a hallucination or wishful thinking that his dad really cared and was really there. My god he was. It was real. Sam was at a loss for words.

 _[William let the silence linger for a while but then allowed all his emotion to show in his voice "You have always been loved. So … very … deeply … loved. I know you are hurting right now. Missing Matt. Truthfully it was not your fault. It was not your fault."_

" _Please try to accept that. Knowing what I know about Matt, he would not want you to continue to beat yourself up about that. Matt would want you to let it go and remember him fondly as you find the beauty of life."]_

Dropping his head into his hands Sam sighed deeply "Yes he would. Thanks Dad. I needed to hear that. It helps."

His voice a little stronger Sam added "Thanks for always being there for me, whether I knew it or not. You don't know but after the plane crash I thought you were a hallucination. I wanted it to be real so badly. It's good to know it was real. It's good to know that you were really there. Thank you for telling me."

 _[William responded sincerely "I'm a phone call away anytime you need me. I'll always be there for you." His voice remained soft "Speaking of being there for you, Uncle Mark and Jeff are heading to Medicine Hat as an extra set of eyes and ears."_

" _I wish I could send Mason's unit or Blaze's unit right now but Mason is still ill and Blaze's unit is in Kandahar and Zachary is with him. But Mark and Jeff will be there. Scott is trying to work out leave too. Scott should know by tomorrow if he can be there. Until then you take care of you and Jules. Let your team help you too. They are all good men."_

 _William's tone became harder "I don't like the sound of that Nealy. I didn't like it when he attacked you in testing either. Watch your back closely son. God knows why, but he may be out to get you."]_

Sam blew out a breath "He attacked Jules too. Nealy raped her when she was sixteen. I want to kill him for that Dad."

 _[Anger flared in William but he remained calm "I understand the feeling son. Exactly how I felt about Dupont. Somehow justice will come to him. You do not need to kill him. You and I both know you won't do that."]_

Lifting his head and looking out the window Sam confessed "I'm not so sure Dad. There is this rage that burns so deep. He hurt Jules. Jules. No one hurts Jules and gets away with it. I was so glad it was me that killed Petar Tomasic. I know it was a legal use of lethal force but even if it wasn't I would have fired."

 _["Samuel I know you. Even though you have that burning rage you will do the right thing. It is who you are. You did not cross that line with Dupont when you had a prime opportunity and you will not cross it now. I know you son. I trust you to do the right thing" William stated firmly.]_

Sam felt a sense of being cherished grow in him. It came from deep down. His father knew him. His father had always loved him. His father trusted him.

He was learning new things about his dad that amazed him.

His father was such a strong man. Strong enough to withstand the hurts created by his traumatized child's mind. Strong enough to hold on to hope and love in the face of constant disappointment. His dad found ways to show his love in the face of overwhelming obstacles and never took credit for them.

Sam asked "How do you do it Dad?"

 _["Do what?" William queried needing clarification.]_

"Stay so strong in the face of everything" Sam responded.

 _[William grinned and his voice was soft as he said "Ahhhh. Son, that is because I have your mother. There is nothing better than the love of a good woman to keep you strong."]_

Sam turned and looked at Jules "I think I know what you mean Dad. Thanks. For Everything. I love you Dad."

 _["I love you to son. You doing okay now?" William asked.]_

"Yeah, thanks to being there for me when I needed you" Sam said as his voice broke.

 _[William's heart was bursting with happiness. His son had reached out to him in his time of need and he had actually helped "Anytime. Day or Night. Anytime."]_

"I'll call you later. Okay" Sam said feeling the pain ebbing away and a sense of calm growing after talking with his dad.

 _["Sounds good. You get some rest now son" William instructed lightly.]_

Both said goodbye and hung up. Sam stared at Jules.

The love of a good woman to keep him strong. He had that. With Jules he had that.

Sam put down his phone, crossed the room and crawled into bed. He hugged Jules close to him and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

 ** _Vinson's Home – Kitchen_**

Cindi bounded into the kitchen full of bright smiles "Good Morning Daddy."

Vinson turned from the stove as he finished putting the blueberry pancakes on a plate "Morning Princess. Did you sleep well?" He grabbed his cane in one hand and the plate in the other and headed for the table.

"Yummy blueberry pancakes. Yeah I slept good" Cindi said as she started in on her pancakes.

Mark sat down and sipped his coffee as the Sergeant assigned to security detail entered the kitchen. He said "Help yourself to coffee Hicks."

Hicks nodded "Thanks." He grabbed coffee and sat down. "Everything looks okay so far. What are your plans today?"

Cindi piped up "The sniper competition of course. I can't wait to watch Jules shoot again."

Mark looked at his precious daughter and said "Sorry Princess. I saw on the news this morning that all the competitions are cancelled for today. They won't be doing a sniper competition either. They cut it from the events after what happened yesterday."

Cindi's face fell in disappointment.

Hicks said under his breath "Leave it to Braddock to screw up and ruin the event for everyone."

Mark turned to Hicks "What was that?"

Hicks shrugged "Just another Braddock fuck up. At least this time he didn't actually blow a hole in his friend like he did when he killed his friend Hunter."

Cindi's eyes got wide "Daddy?"

Mark turned to Cindi and said "Not a conversation for your ears Princess. Eat your breakfast please. I will be right out back; I need to speak with Sergeant Hicks privately."

He stood and glared at Hicks "Outside now."

* * *

 ** _Vinson's Home – Backyard_**

Vinson turned on Hicks, his voice hard "First of all you will never speak like that in front of my daughter. She is just a little girl. She does not need to hear foul language or things like that. Second of all just what the hell did you mean by that?"

Hicks nodded "Sorry about the language. I will watch what I say going forward. But I'm not sorry about the comment about Braddock."

"You have something against Braddock?" Vinson asked.

"Yeah I do. He got away with murder. He should be in Club Ed for killing Hunter but the General covered it up" Hicks stated.

"Murder? Were you even there?" Vinson ground out.

Hicks glared at Vinson "No but Murphy was and he told me what happened. It got whitewashed because Braddock is the General's son."

Hearing the name Murphy twisted Mark's insides. It was a name he never wanted to hear again. That man was evil. "You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"You were not there either. You must be snowed by the official version too. I'm so sick of Braddock ass-lickers. I thought you were different Vinson. But apparently not" Hicks growled.

Vinson glared at Hicks. He didn't know him all that well. He had served with him only briefly before he was transferred to the Sudan. He did serve for years with Dave Havervik and Haverlik was actually there when it happened.

"You remember Dave Haverlik?" Vinson asked.

Shrugging Hicks said "Yeah he spent some time in my unit. Transferred to the Sudan for a while. Weak-minded ass committed suicide in Kandahar when he returned. Why?"

Incensed Mark said "Haverlik was a good man. A strong man. Trustworthy. He was there when it happened. I believe his account over Murphy's any day."

"Why would you take Haverlik's word over Murphy's?" Steve asked.

Mark had been told to keep this to himself after the investigation into Braddock's service. That investigation had been grueling and it had triggered memories that had been long buried. Memories buried since the IED hit the Humvee right after he got to the Sudan. By then Murphy and Plouffe were both dead. But they used his testimony to convict Travis on accessory after the fact and accessory to attempted murder with the help of an orderly's testimony too.

Vinson needed to set Hicks straight, he needed enlightenment. Steve was not a bad guy just misinformed. Mark slowly limped to a chair on his back porch and said "Sit down. What I'm going to tell you is classified and you did not hear it from me. Understand Steve."

Steve Hicks sat and looked at Mark questioningly "What?"

"I suppose you were interviewed about Sam Braddock's service just like the rest of us that served when he was in" Mark stated.

Steve leaned back "Yeah, so. I didn't have much to tell. They grilled me for hours about the missions that Braddock did with our unit. Mostly they focused on the one when Braddock was taken. Idiot let the terrorist get the drop on him. They also grilled me extensively on the mission where we went to find Braddock. Your first mission with us, the one where Gleason was killed and Murphy injured."

Vinson nodded "If you are looking for a murderer you have no further to look than Murphy. He murdered Gleason. I saw the whole thing. I took up the position I chose instead of the one Murphy wanted me too. I saw Murphy kill Gleason in cold blood. I overheard Plouffe and Murphy plot to kill Braddock too."

"Travis is in Club Ed because of my testimony and that of an orderly who was supposed to drop a knife for Braddock to commit suicide with. The orderly was paid a large sum of money by Murphy and Travis to do it but he couldn't. I tried to warn Hunter but Plouffe showed up. I tried to say something to Sutton too but Plouffe showed up again. Then I was on my way to the Sudan."

Mark spoke honestly as he held Hicks gaze steady "I was so scared by what I'd seen and heard. There's no training for that kind of situation. I was just a rookie, isolated and alone and didn't know who to trust. It seemed liked Plouffe and Murphy were suspicious and always watching me."

"I didn't think you, Rivera and Lang were involved in Plouffe's schemes but I couldn't take that chance. I was afraid of winding up like Gleason. No one would think twice about a rookie being killed in a mission. So I kept my mouth shut."

Shifting a bit and rubbing his leg because the dull ache never really went away, Vinson continued "The transfer to the Sudan was a relief. Within a few days, I felt safe enough in my new unit to report my suspicions of Plouffe and Murphy. But an IED explosion and severe concussion buried my memories about Gleason and the unit. It wasn't until the intense interrogation into Braddock's SF service that it all came flooding back."

Hicks was staring at Vinson "You are making this up."

Mark responded in a calm and steady voice "No I am not. You can check for yourself about Travis. As for the friendly fire incident I have my suspicions on that. Both Murphy and Plouffe were there. Plouffe was the one to give the all clear signal. Some things that Haverlik told me about what happened makes me think Plouffe and Murphy had a hand in it."

Vinson rubbed his leg again "I also have suspicions on Haverlik's supposed suicide. He was not weak minded. I knew him well enough to know that he was not the type to commit suicide. Plouffe and Murphy were in camp when that happened."

Hicks narrowed his eyes "Are you suggesting that Haverlik was murdered and it was made to look like a suicide?"

Vinson arched a brow as he said "I wouldn't put it past Plouffe and Murphy. I knew Murphy to be a cold blooded killer. What if Haverlik saw something on that mission where Hunter was killed? What if Haverlik figured out Plouffe and Murphy were responsible for Hunter being in Braddock's line of fire? What if Plouffe or Murphy deliberately sent Hunter to his death like Nealy tried to do with the old man?"

Hicks rubbed his face briskly. Could he have Braddock all wrong? He had always thought there was something not quite right with Murphy. He let his mind wander back to both missions. They were on radio silence for three days. Lang had asked to do a health check on Braddock each day but was denied by Gleason.

Lang was denied because Murphy opened his mouth and said a real sniper would be well concealed and could stay in place for weeks. Then Murphy and Travis came back and said …. What did he say? Braddock was gone but it looked like a struggle. But later he heard that Braddock reported not being able to run like Murphy and Travis.

Why would Braddock state that? Why would Murphy and Travis say he was already gone? If they had said the terrorists had gotten Braddock the unit would have high-tailed it after him and rescued Braddock. No unit man would allow another to be taken by those savages if they could prevent it.

Images of Gleason's body came to mind. They were burned into his mind's eye. Wait? They only heard Murphy. They never heard Gleason. He never questioned that before. Murphy was behind Gleason as they headed out. Gleason had the lead. How could the insurgent get the drop on Murphy if the door was in front of Gleason?

Hicks blew out a breath "Jesus Christ. You are not lying are you? Murphy murdered Gleason."

"No not lying" Mark stated.

Hicks rubbed his face and then stood and paced. He stopped and looked at Vinson "So you think that Plouffe and Murphy deliberately sent Hunter out there so Braddock would kill him. You think that Haverlik saw something and that Plouffe and Murphy staged his murder to look like a suicide."

Vinson nodded "Yeah I think that but I have no proof. Nothing but what I know about Plouffe and Murphy. The fact that Plouffe, Murphy and Merrill were all involved in trying to murder both the General and Sam makes it not too much of a stretch. But like I said. I have no proof. I only have suspicions."

Steve sat heavily in the chair "I've been so wrong about Braddock haven't I?"

"Yeah you have. About both of them. Both are honorable men. Neither would cover up if Sam were at fault for Hunter's death. You just have to look at their track records to know that. Have you ever seen the General treat a soldier unfairly? Sure he will dress them down damned hard. But in every instance it is fully deserved" Vinson stated.

Turning to Vinson, Steve said "Thanks for enlightening me. I've been so wrong and talking out my ass for a long time now."

Vinson looked at him hard and said "Yeah, well now you can stop talking out your ass. You can also go apologize to my daughter for your foul language."

Hicks nodded and then smiled "She's quite a little girl Mark. I promise to keep her safe from harm."

Standing Vinson nodded and said "That she is. I wouldn't put it past her to be the first female Special Forces sniper someday."

"She's that good?" Hicks asked.

Grinning Mark said "She's that good. How about we go to the indoor range today and she can show you just how good she is? We will need to stop for some golf balls though. I promised her she could practice shooting like Jules Callaghan."

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Ed and Greg Room_**

Ed sat at the table sipping coffee. He looked up when Greg exited the bathroom "Morning."

"Morning Eddie. How did it go with Sam last night?" Greg asked as he headed for the table.

"It was a bit rough. Wordy and I got him in bed. I was able to help Sam get his breathing under control. When he did that his pulse slowed down too. Then he was out like a light" Ed shared.

As he sat down to tie his shoes Greg asked "And Jules?"

"Jules was Jules. She took charge. I doubt she is gonna let Sam out of bed today. Sam might grumble about being coddled but I agree that bed is the best place for him today. If necessary, I can order him to stay in bed. Three shocks like that so close together. Sam's strong but he is still just a man."

Greg chuckled "No ordering will be necessary. Jules can handle Sam. But don't tell Spike that Sam is just a man unless you want an argument."

Ed laughed "Samtastic, right. Yeah well, Sam may be able to handle more than the average bear but even he has his limits. How do you think he will take it that the sniper competition has been cancelled?"

"He'll be pissed. He will not want them to cancel it on account of him. It will be up to you to make him see it was cancelled for the safety of the civilians" Greg answered.

Ed nodded "I can to that. Might get a bit loud but I can make him see it."

Greg took a sip of coffee "I better have Jules out of the room then. Or you'll have a momma bear to deal with too. Jules won't take kindly to you riling up Sam in anyway."

"You wanted to talk to her anyways. Why don't you go see if she wants to have breakfast with you? Wordy, Spike and I can keep an eye on Sam while she is gone" Ed suggested.

Pursing his lips and nodding his head Greg thought that sounded like a good idea. "I'll go see. Who is going to do the check out on the MILES gear for our team?"

Ed answered "That would be me and Spike. I'll make sure Wordy stays with Sam when we head out."

"Sounds like a plan" Greg said as he stood up. "We will reconvene in the strategy room at one pm. Jules's brothers want to continue to help out. I told them to meet us there and we would discuss how."

Finishing his coffee, Ed said "Call me when you are leaving with Jules and I will pop down to their room."

Greg nodded and headed out.

* * *

 ** _Adela's Coffee Shop_**

Lisa delivered the breakfast plates to Jules and Greg and smiled "Anything else you need?"

Jules answered "No thank you Lisa. This looks delicious."

Lisa headed off to take care of other customers. This SWAT competition was such a boon to business. She was so overworked and she would be happy when it settled back down to normal; even though she would miss the fantastic tips from all the SWAT teams. Lisa would also miss all the handsome SWAT guys too. They were great eye candy.

Greg took a bite of his toast and watched Jules for a moment as she spread jam on her toast. She looked to be doing okay this morning. She looked rested.

When she had answered the door to hers and Sam's room she had been very quiet. Sam was still sleeping and she did not want to wake him. Jules had stepped into the hall so they could talk.

Jules agreed to go to breakfast and that Wordy would stay with Sam while she was gone. She insisted it be Wordy because there was no likelihood of riling up Sam. Wordy would keep it calm for Sam. Ed and Spike had laughed at that but both agreed Sam needed the rest.

Thirty minutes later they had headed out to walk to Adela's. Ed and Spike headed out to the storage unit to check all their gear and do an inventory.

Taking her time to spread the jam on her toast Jules was stalling. She knew that Greg had spoken with her father and that's what this conversation would be about. She took a bite and slowly chewed before she finally looked up at Greg.

Greg gave Jules a soft smile. He said "Whenever you are ready to talk. We can just enjoy our breakfast first if you want."

Jules gave Greg a small smile "You always know how to read me."

Greg chuckled lightly "Why I get to wear the cool pants."

Jules's grin increased "Yeah breakfast first. I'm starving. You can tell me what changes were made in the competition and the security arrangements while we eat if you want."

Over breakfast Greg filled Jules in on all the changes and the security precautions. As they sipped coffee after they were done Jules became a little somber. Greg watched as he saw Jules retreat behind her walls.

He asked "What would you like to know?"

Jules looked at Greg "I'm not sure."

"I can see that. Your father hurt you badly. You're not sure you can forgive him for what he did" Greg said.

Jules head tilted "How do you do that?"

"I know you Juliana Patricia Callaghan. You are the daughter of my heart. You are special, loved and cared for deeply. You are important to me. I take the time to understand those I love and care about" Greg said openly.

Reaching across the table Jules grasped one of Greg's hands "I've always thought of you like a father. You and Sam are the two men I trust with my heart. You both showed me that I was lovable and put my heart back together. You showed me what a father should be. You accepted me for who I am. You showed me a father could be kind, accepting, that he could stay and he could be great."

Greg blinked at the tears that threatened. Jules's words touched him deeply. "Jules …" Greg's free hand went to his heart "... that touches me here, so very deeply. I'm honored you feel that way about me."

Jules squeezed his hand then said "I wanted you to know that because … I will listen to what you have to say about my father. I will not discount it outright. I trust your insights. But I will need to think on it. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him."

"I understand Jules. I trust you to make the right decision for you. Whatever that decision is, just know that I will support you" Greg said.

Then Greg started to tell Jules about his conversation with Patrick. He told her everything except how Sam and Jules really met. He concluded "I see your father is a man in great pain. Patrick realizes his actions were horribly wrong but has no idea how to go about fixing it. Grief and fear can make people behave in ways they would never dream of."

Jules sat quietly absorbing everything Greg told her. She couldn't quite accept it.

Greg said that her father actually said he was envious of Greg. That he had wished he was the one that could have given her comfort in the hospital. But that he was glad that Greg was there for her and did not begrudge him or her that she went to him.

She looked at Greg "That is a lot to think about."

Their hands had not separated the whole time and Greg gently squeezed Jules hand "I know. You need time to think. There is no rush. There is no timetable you have to adhere too. Take this at your own pace. Your father will be there when you are ready to talk."

"He understands that it is up to you. Patrick truly feels what he did is unforgivable and he regrets it so very much. He would like to try and reconcile but he will accept if you cannot forgive him and do not want to be part of his life. Just so you know."

Jules worried her bottom lip and squeezed Greg's hand back "Thank you for talking to him."

"Anything for you Jules" Greg said as he slid out of the booth and came around to hug Jules. As he hugged Jules and she hugged him back Greg whispered "I'd do anything for my lovely daughter."

.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _I_ _n case you are wondering about Hicks and why he would change … Ed was friends with him. I don't see Ed being friends with a really bad person; Ed is not a bad a judge of character. Hicks was just misinformed, had blinders on and let his personal biases control his thinking. When presented with the truth Hicks is able to see his errors and make adjustments in his thinking._


	27. Hook n Rock, You Know Jules & You're My

**Hook n Rock, You Know Jules & You're My Angel**

* * *

 ** _Next Day – Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House Event – Prep Area_**

Sam adjusted his tact vest and looked at Jules with a smile "Ready for some fun?"

Jules laughed "Absolutely."

Spike patted Sam on the shoulder "Samtastic's looking good today."

Wordy chuckled "Well an entire day in bed probably had something to do with it." He adjusted his grip of his MP5 outfitted with the MILES gear.

Ed chuckled "And I didn't even have to order him."

Sam grinned "Jules asked nicely. You should try that sometime Ed." It was true Jules had asked him. The love and concern in her voice had him complying in a heartbeat.

The team laughed.

Greg looked at his team. It was good to see everyone in high spirits. After breakfast with Jules yesterday, he and Jules joined Ed and Spike to inventory the gear. What they found had them reeling at first.

Quickly they notified the other teams. All teams did a complete recheck of their blank clips for use with the MILES gear. Someone had tampered with them and replaced live rounds randomly in the clips. It was a damned good thing they all checked. Otherwise someone could have been killed.

As expected Jules had insisted that Sam spend the day in bed. Sam's Uncle Mark and cousins Jeff and Scott had shown up at lunch time and agreed with Jules. The three of them kept Sam company in his room while the rest of the team met with Jules's brothers.

The Callaghan brothers were disappointed that they didn't get to tell Sam and Jules yesterday but they understood Sam needed rest. They agreed to keep watch for Bruce at the events like they had originally planned.

Jules's had let her brothers know that they could let their father know it would be okay with her if he attended the events.

Greg was proud of Jules for making that first small step. He knew that Jules had the capacity to forgive but he also knew it would be on her own time.

Sam looked up and saw his Uncle, Jeff and Scott approaching. Yesterday afternoon was nice. He spent a lazy afternoon simply catching up with them. It wasn't something they got to do often.

He also brought them all up to speed on the situation. Spike had supplied him with a recent picture of Nealy. The man had not aged well. Nealy looked dissipated, like one of those 'this is what you look like after ten years of alcohol consumption' flyers the team handed out to teens on their high school PR visits.

"Glad to see ya made it. You get lost?" Sam called out.

Keagan looked up to see who Sam called out to. Keagan shoved Brayden and whispered "My god Sam has a twin?"

Brayden turned and smiled "God that's why Sam looked so familiar. It's Hook and Rock. I swear that must be the Uncle too."

Keagan nodded "Your right. Damn. Think they will recognize us?"

"Not sure. We were older, probably, since we haven't changed as much as they have. Spike said that Scott was Sam's twin cousin. I can see why they say that" Brayden whispered.

"This should be fun" Keagan said then added "Too bad Aidan and Finley are with Dad in the stands right now."

"Think we should say anything?" Brayden asked.

Keagan shook his head "Not around Sam or Jules. Wouldn't want to spoil that for Aidan and Finley. We'd never hear the end of it if we did."

Mark answered Sam "Sorry we had trouble getting past security."

Sam nodded "Yeah they tightened things up real good."

Jules smiled and gave each of them a quick hug "I'm so glad you all could make it."

Turning to her brothers she said "Brayden, Keagan come here I want to introduce you to some of Sam's family."

Brayden and Keagan walked over with smiles.

Scott and Mark stared. They shared a quick look at each other. Scott said quietly "No it couldn't be?"

Mark responded "I don't know."

Jules grinned "Colonel, Scott, Jeff, I'd like to introduce you to two of my four brothers, Brayden and Keagan Callaghan. Bray and Keagan this is Sam's Uncle Mark Braddock, his son Jeff Braddock and Sam's twin cousin Scott Braddock."

Mark extended his hand and shook both men's hands and he looked at Brayden "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Sir" Brayden answered.

They held each other's eyes a moment longer. Mark was about to say something when Greg said "Alright boys and girl, time to get busy. Looks like we are up. Time to go."

Jules and Sam turned and headed off with the team. The Braddock's and Callaghan's listened as Team One trotted off calling out "Slow is smooth … Smooth is fast ... Fast is lethal."

Scott looked at Brayden and Keagan and then said "Cyclops and Wolverine?"

Brayden laughed "Hook and Rock, so you do remember?"

"How could I forget something like that?" Scott said and looked at Brayden "You kept Sam from sinking in that quicksand."

Jeff was watching and listening wondering at the exchange. Then it hit him "You have to be fucking kidding me. No way!" He started laughing "Quill and Rogue. My god! It is a small world."

Mark was chuckling "Jules and Sam don't know do they?"

Keagan laughed "They have no clue. It is gonna be priceless when they find out."

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House Event – Stands_**

Cindi bounded up the stairs. She was so excited. She stopped at the third row and waited for her dad. She looked up at Sergeant Hicks who was standing right next to her "This is gonna be so cool."

Hicks looked down at Cindi and smiled. This little girl was something else. Boundless energy. Mark had his hands full with her. "I hope you enjoy it little Miss True Shot."

Mark reached them and motioned to Cindi to take her seat. He looked to Hicks and said "Area secure?"

"Yes. My men are there and there" Hicks said pointing them out "Nealy will not get close."

Mark nodded and sat down beside Cindi. He looked at all the large video screens that had been set up so the spectators could see what was happening in the shoot house. Because it was an enclosed building it was the only way the spectators could see the action.

Vinson thought it was also a good security measure. They had men manning the monitors watching for any sign of Nealy.

Patrick looked to his left as a bundle of energy sat down beside him. He had to smile. The little girl was decked out in what appeared to be a mini SWAT costume right down to a helmet and a tact vest.

Cindi looked at the man next to her and said "This is so cool. I can't wait to see Jules Callaghan in action."

Patrick smiled "Me too."

Her eyes widened and she said "I got to meet her yesterday. She is so nice. Jules gave me this." Cindi pulled out a sniper patch. "She said it was from her uniform. I can't believe she gave it to me."

"I can. Jules is a very special lady" Patrick responded. Then he said "Looks like you want to be a SWAT officer when you grow up."

Cindi shook her head "Nope. I'm gonna be a Special Forces sniper just like Dad was. Right Dad?"

Patrick glanced at the man beside her and noticed the cane.

Mark said "Princess you can be anything you want to be. I'll support you whatever your choice is. Cook, racer car driver, cop, waitress, sniper, whatever it is that gives your life purpose and meaning."

Guilt rose in Patrick. Those were words of a supportive father. A father that did not have fear to allow his girl to become whatever it was she wanted to become.

Patrick asked "So you were in the Special Forces?"

"Yes Sir, sorry I should introduce myself. Mark Vinson. This is my daughter Cindi. I manage the gun range. We just moved here a little while ago" Mark said and held out his hand.

Patrick shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you Mark. I'm Patrick Callaghan. I have a farm just outside town. The two next to me are my sons Aidan and Finley."

Cindi's mouth dropped open "Callagahan! Do you know Jules?"

Smiling at Cindi Patrick replied "Yes. Jules is my daughter."

Cindi turned to her dad "Did you hear that. Jules Dad." Turning back to Patrick she said "You must be so proud of her. Did you teach her to shoot like my dad taught me?"

Patrick nodded "Yes I'm very proud of her. She makes a real difference in people's lives. And yes I did teach her to shoot."

Cindi's attention was drawn to the big screens as an announcer began to describe the competition.

The announcer said "This morning's competition will be team on team. Each team will run through four times as the SWAT team to clear the house. Each time they will face off against a different team playing the subjects. Points will be awarded for speed of clearing. More points will be awarded for taking subjects alive. Points will be deducted for injuries or death of the SWAT officers. First up as the SWAT team is Winnipeg against Toronto as subjects."

Cindi watched intently as the action began.

Sergeant Hicks continually scanned the area for Nealy. Yesterday had been interesting.

Taking Cindi to meet Jules Callaghan had also been nerve racking. He had apologized sincerely to Ed and the rest of the team for his comments the day before. None were very pleased with him still but at least he felt better for apologizing.

He glanced at Cindi and smiled. Her current outfit was the work of Jules and Wordy. Cindi had told them she wanted to come to the competition. Mark was concerned for her safety. Jules suggested outfitting her in a real helmet and Kevlar vest.

Hicks had no idea how Jules had swung it but the outfit arrived this morning. Cindi had been overjoyed when she opened it. Hicks seriously thought if any woman could make it into the Special Forces sniper ranks it would be Cindi Vinson.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House – Outside_**

Sam and Jules were at the table set up with water bottles and light snacks. Sam wiped the sweat off his brow. They had just finished being the subjects for Regina.

He opened a bottle and handed to Jules and then opened one for himself "That went well."

Taking a sip Jules nodded "You sure gave them a run for their money there Sam. I didn't know you could do that."

Spike laughed as he poured some water into his hand and rubbed his neck "Special Forces know how."

Ed chuckled "More like a damned monkey. Glad you're on our team Sam. I wouldn't have thought to climb up into the rafters like that. You had them chasing their tails looking for you and you all quiet up in the rafters."

"I knew you could climb Sam but the leap that was necessary to reach the first hand hold. Now that was impressive. I sure hope they have video of that one" Wordy remarked.

Valentino Shaffer, Regina's sniper walked over, smiled and laughed "That little rafters hiding act of yours Braddock just knocked us out of first place. Hope you're happy with yourself."

Sam grinned and said cockily "Exceedingly! Toronto is winning this one."

Gage Bishop, a sniper from Winnipeg, confidently stated in a friendly voice "Toronto still has to beat our scores. I'm thinking the best you can do is second place in this event. Winnipeg is gonna take first in this one."

Davis Gentry quipped "Yep Winnipeg will shoot you down like dogs and take you out."

Gage rolled his eyes. Damn Davis and his mouth. Gage looked at his TL, Luca. His expression said 'do something before Davis puts his foot in his mouth again'.

Luca said "Davis go grab our extra clips for the next round. The ones in the green box only. Don't get the ones in the red box; we didn't get a chance to go through all of those clips."

Davis nodded and headed out.

Sam nudged Jules. She turned to him and Sam said "Did you notice the tension when my Uncle and cousins met your brothers?"

Jules squinted her eyes in concentration and nodded "Weird huh."

"Yeah. Any idea why?" Sam questioned.

Jules shook her head "No. Maybe later we can ask."

The group standing around heard a crash and a lot of cussing.

Luca sighed "Come on Gage. It looks like Davis could use a hand. Damn."

Ed, Sam, Jules, Wordy, Spike and Valentino started chuckling. Davis had knocked over the boxes of clips and they had spilled to the ground.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House – Bruce's Hiding Place_**

Bruce was sweating but he maintained his position. He was glad he had worked at the grounds during the summer as a teen. He knew all the hiding places. It was a necessity if he wanted to get away from his damned boss. That man was a slave driver. Had him mucking out stalls all damned day.

But he had found the best places to hide and take his breaks. That came in handy right now. No one knew of this little hidey hole. To get to it you had to know about the false wall.

It afforded him a good view of one room of the shoot house. He was biding his time. He was waiting for the perfect shot.

Bruce had seen Braddock several times today. He could have blown him away each of those times. But no one was in the room with Braddock at the time. Bruce knew if he was patient the prime opportunity would present itself.

He would be able to kill Braddock and in the confusion that followed he would be able to make his escape. He just had to wait for the right time.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House_**

Greg looked at his team and said "Great work so far today. We only have Winnipeg to go. Last run. Let's work together and knock this one out of the ballpark and take first place from Winnipeg. Ed your plans?"

Ed said "Seems after Sam's little rafter trick everyone is trying to use that. So look high. Greg you and I clear level one, Wordy and Spike level two and Sam and Jules you got level three."

"Copy" they all responded.

Greg motioned to the judge that Team One was ready. The buzzer sounded. The team raced for the shoot house.

Ed and Greg covered the others as they made it to the stairwell. Then they began to methodically clear the rooms. They looked high and low. There were so many places to hide.

Greg waved his hand and pointed to his ear then to a door. He had heard a noise. Stealthily they approached the door.

Ed caught a movement of a shadow motioned for Greg to go one way while he went the other. Greg nodded. Ed's plan was good one.

Greg moved into position and yelled "SRU stay where you are."

Luca came up out of his hiding place with his weapon drawn and ready to fire. He never saw Ed behind him as Ed tackled him. As Ed cuffed Luca he said "Gotta watch your back."

Gruffly Luca muttered "Yeah, yeah. Damned sneaky. Good one though."

Greg called out "One in custody five to go."

Wordy and Spike had made it to the second floor and cleared one of the rooms. There was a flash as someone darted from one room to another. Spike and Wordy were in pursuit.

Spike took point and entered the room the subject entered. His eyes scanning quickly. Spike yelled "SRU. SRU. Show me your hands."

A gun came up and Spike fired. At the same time Wordy was covering Spike's back and fired at another subject that tried to sneak up on them.

Spike's was a wounding shot and Wordy's a kill shot. Wordy called out as Spike cuffed his subject "One in custody, injured. One neutralized."

Gage Bishop lay on the floor pretending to be in the throes of death really hamming it up. Spike laughed "Gage you're dead already. Hush."

Laughing, Gage's teammate, Xavier said "Gage you should have been an actor."

Ed called out "One more in custody. That leaves two. Sam, Jules they are likely on your level."

Jules quietly answered for Sam and her "Copy."

Sam motioned to the door and held up one finger and pointed in the far corner of the room. Jules saw what Sam saw. Just a little bit of boot showing under a desk.

Jules slipped in and around behind. Sam drew the subject's attention by purposefully making a noise. Jules saw the subject adjust and get ready to pop up to fire at Sam.

She gave the signal to Sam and Sam called out "Police SRU come out with your hands out to the side. Easy now."

Harold popped up and fired. Sam ducked and Jules pounced. Harold and Jules went down hard. Sam was there in less than a second and had Harold on his stomach and cuffed. Sam called out "One in custody."

Jules rolled and groaned. Sam said "Jules?"

She rubbed her knee "I'm okay. Just hit hard. Sam I got him. Go find the last guy."

Sam called out "I could use some backup."

Ed called out "On my way Sam."

Sam exited the room and moved to check out the next room. It was tiny and no place to hide. He moved forward slowly toward the last room. He wanted to go in but he waited for Ed. He waited for backup. It might be a competition but it was still by the book.

He scanned the room high and low as he waited. There were several places to hide in this room.

Ed trotted up to Sam and nodded. Sam motioned to two places he thought might be where the subject was hiding. They moved forward together into the room; each checking and scanning.

They made it a third of the way into the large room when Sam saw movement and a gun raising toward Ed. He had no shot from his position Sam yelled "Down, gun" as he launched himself at Ed.

The shot rang out. It sounded louder than the rest of the shots.

Ed rolled and was up in a flash. He saw Davis with the gun up. He yelled "SRU drop it."

Davis fired again. Ed fired at the same time. Davis missed his mark. Ed's was a kill shot and Davis' tone rang loudly. Davis removed the yellow key from the laser module on his MP5 and inserted it into the box on his vest. The tone ceased.

Ed called out "Last subject neutralized. Good work team."

He turned to help Sam up and said "Sam what have I told you about unnecessary risks? You could have got yourself killed."

Sam groaned.

Ed dropped to his knees "Sam are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard."

Sam rolled over with his left hand tightly clamped to his right arm "I'm hit."

Ed looked at Sam confused "Hit?" Then he saw the blood seeping out between Sam's fingers. Ed yelled "Medic! I need a medic in here now! Sam's been hit with a live round."

Jules raced into the room with Harold on her heels with his hands still cuffed behind him. Jules was on her knees in an instant "Sam. Oh god." She moved Sam's hand and gripped his arm with both hands and applied pressure.

Ed rose and strode over to Davis. He roared "YOU SHOT HIM. GOD DAMN! YOU SHOT SAM."

He ripped the MP5 from Davis' hand and ejected the clip. It was marked with the green tape. It should contain only blanks.

Davis Gentry was stunned. He was completely pale. He shot an officer. Sam was on the ground and bleeding because of him. Oh god, he could have killed him.

The room was filling up with SWAT officers. Luca pulled Davis away from a very irate Ed. Luca gently shoved Davis out of the room needing to get his officer away from the melee that was brewing.

As Davis exited the room he started shaking violently. He fell to his knees and vomited.

Luca looked to Gage and said "First time he's ever shot someone. Davis is in shock. We need to get him out of here." The two officers helped their unsteady teammate down the three flights of stairs.

Sam lay on his back as Spike held a pressure dressing to his arm. Damn that hurt. He looked to Jules and said "I'm okay. I'm okay Jules. Just a graze."

Jules looked at him with a mix of concern and anger "Dammit Sam."

"I'm okay. It's just a graze" Sam reiterated.

Greg knelt down and said "EMS is almost here Sam. Just relax."

"Boss I'm okay. It's only a graze. I can walk down to EMS" Sam responded.

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head "Humor me Sam and just lie still until they check you out."

Sam nodded.

He laid back and closed his eyes as the room buzzed around him with nearly everyone speaking at once. It was so loud with everyone shouting that he could not make out exact words. Sam felt the air move around him and people shift positions. The medics must have arrived.

Sam felt a jab in his arm. His eyes flew open. His body went rigid seeing the needle as it was pulled out. Sam lifted his head and yelled "What the hell?"

The medic pulled back quickly at the fury in the eyes and voice of his patient. He stammered out "Morphine. I gave you morphine for the pain."

Sam's head fell back and his eyes found Jules "Shit."

Jules brushed through his hair and focused on Sam. She could hear Spike and Wordy reaming the medic. She leaned close and whispered "We're in for a bit of a wild ride huh."

Sam couldn't do anything else but laugh. Shit. He was shot by someone that should have only had blanks. Then he was shot full of morphine. Yeah a wild ride about summed it up. Sam wondered just how he might embarrass himself this time.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House – Bruce's Hiding Place_**

Silently fuming Bruce could not believe he had only grazed Braddock. It had been the perfect timing. That idiot officer would take the blame but it was supposed to be for a kill shot. Not a graze.

God damned Braddock. He sat silent for a moment. Then he made his way out of his hidey hole to retreat back to Reuben's place. Now he would have to make new plans. And god damned he needed a drink right now.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Team Shoot House – Outside_**

It took the medics a good twenty minutes to secure Sam on the gurney and carry him down three flights of stairs. Sam was flying high and feeling no pain by the time they reached the bottom.

Jules and the rest of the team and the other SWAT officers followed the medics down. Sam would be taking a trip to the hospital. He was lucky, it was a graze but it would need stitches.

Sam heard music in his head as they rolled him out of the building.

Jules followed as they moved to load Sam in the ambulance.

A dopey smile covered Sam's face as he gazed at Jules.

Out of nowhere, signing to music only he heard, Sam belted out loudly but surprisingly in tune and with a Reggae accent the lyrics to Angel by Shaggy*

 _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

 _Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation_

 _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

 _You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

 _Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

 _Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)_

Ed closed the ambulance doors and double pounded on them as he chuckled. He had never seen Jules quite so pink. She had no success in shutting Sam up.

The ambulance took off. For a moment they could all still hear Sam singing loudly to Jules who was riding in the ambulance with him.

Ed turned and looked at all the officers smiling and chuckling at Sam's impromptu serenade.

Spike could not stop the chuckle "Damn he's funny on morphine."

Ed looked at Spike and Wordy "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you more rabid. That EMT is gonna have nightmares tonight."

The laughter and mirth fading Wordy said seriously "As he should. He needs remedial training. Who the hell give meds without first checking for allergies."

Greg glanced over to Davis who was being attended by a second set of EMTs "Speaking of nightmares. Davis looks like he might be suffering from some too."

Ed's ire began to rise again "He could have killed either Sam or me."

Greg calmly said "Now Eddie ..."

Commander Maddox strode over and interrupted "Sergeant Parker I need your officer to come with me. We need to map out the angles. I need to know exactly where each was standing."

"Why?" Greg asked.

Maddox answered "Remington Davidson, the Montreal sniper, says there is something odd with the angle. But he needs to know where both Sam and Ed were to map them properly. Plus the audio specialist is sure that there is something off with the sound of the gun firing. It was louder and different than all the other shots."

Spike quickly picked up the implications and said incredulously "You think there was a second shooter. Damn."

Greg, Ed, Wordy and Spike all said "Nealy" at the same time.

All SWAT officers were immediately dispatched to search the building.

.

* * *

 _* Lyrics used in this story are the property and copyright of their owners_


	28. Forgiven, I Know Him Too, I Saved Her &

**Forgiven, I Know Him Too, I Saved Her & Got an Idea**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room – Sam's**_

Sam woke with a start and his eyes scanned the room. They landed on Jules. She smiled at him and stood up coming toward the bed.

"Enjoy your nap?" Jules asked as she came alongside Sam's bed.

"Hospital?" Sam asked mindlessly.

Jules nodded "Yep."

Sam closed his eyes and lowered his head as recollection flooded in. His face turned crimson. He opened one eye and peeked at Jules. He saw her grinning at him and shaking her head slowly.

"I didn't really do what I think I did. Did I?" Sam asked timidly.

"Oh yeah. You did. You most definitely did" Jules said chuckling.

Sam's head leaned back with his eyes still closed "Crap. This one is gonna haunt me isn't it."

"Yep" Jules answered.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Jules "Forgive me my darling angel?"

Jules shrugged "Depends."

Sam's eyes widened "On what?"

Jules leaned in close hovering over his lips as she teased Sam with a play on some of the song lyrics "On how well you kiss me. You know I need _some attention_ cause I stayed with you through your morphine _incarceration_ and I want a sample of your _appreciation_."

Sam grinned. Jules was such a treasure. His left arm snaked around Jules as he pulled her in for a solid kiss. He softened his lips and went for tender instead of passionate.

Jules pulled back slightly ending the kiss and caressed his face "Forgiven and then some."

When the curtain was drawn open Jules stepped back.

Dr. Ready looked at his patient with a friendly smile "Welcome back. You had one heck of a reaction to morphine. But we were able to get you stitched up during your singing career."

Sam blushed again. God he would probably never live this one down. But he asked "What was the damage?"

The doctor said "Relatively light graze. Took a few stitches but if you keep it clean, dry and wrapped it shouldn't cause you too much trouble."

Sam tested his arm "Can I be cleared to compete?"

Dr. Ready looked at Sam then at Jules then back to Sam then replied "Normally I'd say no. But Jules here says that you are not normal." He chuckled as Jules gave him a quelling look. Then he added "I'll clear you for competition. Just be careful you don't mess up my handy-work."

"Thanks doc" Sam said.

"Don't thank me. If it were up to me I'd say no. But Jules assures me you will be just fine" The doctor stated. Turning to Jules he added "I'll get the discharge paperwork completed. Jules it was nice to see you again."

"You to Evan. Thanks for everything" Jules said and the doctor headed out.

Sam looked at Jules "Old friend?"

Jules nodded "Went to high school together." Changing the subject she said "Scott, Jeff and your Uncle are out in the waiting room. You up to seeing them?"

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened them "Yeah, might as well get it over with. Let the ribbing begin."

Jules bit her bottom lip to stifle a chuckle. As embarrassed as she had been by Sam's serenade she had been equally and more flattered by it. Sam had sung the same song to her the entire ambulance ride, into the ER and all while they cleaned and stitched his wound. Everyone around them had smiling expressions and lightly chuckled. It was so sweet.

"At least it wasn't rabid raccoons or evil gumballs this time Sam" Jules bubbled with mirth.

Sam rolled his eyes "But those weren't in front of five SWAT teams, all the judges and a horde of spectators."

"True but it could have been worse" Jules stated.

Sam eyed her "How could it be worse than that?"

Jules carded her hand through his hair "We could have been secretly dating. You could have been off key. Your choice of song could have been inappropriate. You could have cried. You could have tried to run away naked. You want me to keep going? I had enough time to make a long list while you slept off the morphine" Jules asked him with a smirk.

"No I get it. It could be worse. But this is so embarrassing. God Jules, how am I gonna face everyone?" Sam asked as he leaned into her comforting hand. God he loved it when she brushed through his hair. It relaxed him better than almost anything.

"Just smile" Jules suggested.

Sam just nodded and closed his eyes enjoying Jules's relaxing ministrations.

Jules softly kissed his forehead "I'll be back in a moment. I'll send Scott, Jeff and your Uncle back while I call the guys and let them know you are being sprung." Jules kissed him once more on the lips then she headed out of the room.

Sam watched her go and thought how lucky he was to have Jules in his life. He sat up and swung his feet over the bed. His change in position allowed him to look across the hall. He saw Luca.

Luca saw Sam sit up, saw the bandage on his right bicep and smiled "How you feeling?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Sidestepping a little so the bed in the other room was visible Luca said "Just checking on Davis."

A quizzical look on Sam's face had Luca crossing the hall and whispering "He didn't take thinking he was the one that shot you well. He threw up and went into shock afterwards. He's always been on less lethal if he is not in the truck. Davis has never fired a live round at someone before."

Sam nodded "First time can be bad. I threw up after my first lethal."

Luca nodded then said "Same here and I couldn't sleep for a week either. Kept seeing the shot over and over. But this is not really his first time. I mean it is but it isn't. The bullet that hit you did not come from his gun. Remington worked out the angles and there was a second shooter. There is no way it came from Davis. But Davis is still shaken by it all. Your team believes it was Officer Nealy."

Sam inhaled deeply and released it slowly "That would explain the sound. It didn't sound like a blank being fired."

Looking at Davis lying in the bed Sam felt bad for the man. He was pale and his eyes were closed.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room – Davis'**_

Sam pushed off the bed and walked over "Davis."

Davis' eyes fluttered open and he stared at Sam. He stammered out "I'm sorry."

Sam shook his head "I'm okay and it is not your fault. Nothing for you to be sorry about. The first time can be bad. Even though it wasn't your gun you still felt the emotions of the first time. Hell every time it is bad. But you will get through it. Talk to someone you trust about what you are feeling. I'd suggest no alcohol for the next few days. You need to feel it to deal with it properly."

Luca nodded and sat in the chair by the bed "Sound words Davis. I'd give heed to what Sam is saying. You know me and Gage are just a phone call away. We know what you are feeling and we can help you get through the minefield of emotions."

Davis looked at Sam and Luca. He nodded "I didn't get it before. I just didn't understand."

He looked at Sam and said frankly "Please forgive me for my comments at the sniper range and at the welcome lunch. My mouth engages before my brain sometimes. Hell a lot of times. But I get it now and I'm sorry I pressed you about numbers. Based on this experience, one is more than I ever want to experience."

"Forgiven" Sam declared in a matter of fact tone. Sometimes people just didn't get what it was like to take a life. It was never easy. Sam could see that David truly got it now. At least Davis didn't really take a life to learn that. For that Sam was grateful. He hoped Davis never actually had to kill someone.

Sam heard commotion behind him and turned. He grinned but steeled himself waiting for the teasing to begin in earnest.

Scott jogged forward his voice firm and commanding "Oh no you don't. No escaping until the doctor releases you." He stopped as he grabbed ahold of Sam's left arm.

He was not expecting that. Sam laughed "Not going anywhere."

Luca exclaimed "Holy shit there are two of you?"

Mark caught up and said "Scamp what are you doing out of bed?"

Sam looked at his uncle strangely. He hadn't heard Uncle Mark call him scamp since he was a little boy. He dismissed it though as a form of endearment and answered his uncle "Sir I'm just talking with Davis, not planning an escape."

Jeff finished flirting with the nurse and joined the group and saw the guy in the bed. His face had been plastered on the big screens after the shooting. He would have flown off the handle at the guy but he was aware the bullet did not come from his gun. He was innocent in this. The poor guy was so pale right now.

He extended his hand to the man and said "Jeff Braddock."

Davis took the hand and shook it. Jeff then shook hands with Luca too. Introductions were made all around.

Luca looked between Sam and Scott and said "So you are cousins not twins?"

"I'm the original" Scott pipped up.

"I'm the better younger version" Sam quipped.

"Laura chose me" Scott bantered back.

Sam grinned "Jules chose me."

Jeff teased "Didn't know you had such a nice signing voice Sam."

Sam blushed slightly it was something he had no control over "Guys. Don't start. You know what morphine does to me."

Scott grinned "Makes you entertaining."

Sam heard the chuckles from everyone as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Damn this one will be rehashed for years.

Mark smiled but then seeing Sam's discomfort put the kibosh on teasing "Jeff, Scott leave your cousin be. Else I'll be forced to call your Aunt Yvonne."

Sam was glad Uncle Mark stopped the teasing. He turned to Davis and said "See you at the competition." Then in a light cocky tone he added "Oh and Toronto is gonna win. We're gonna shoot you down like dogs and take you out."

That got an actual laugh from Davis. Sam saw Davis' color improving too. That was good Sam thought.

Davis perked up and replied "Winnipeg is gonna win. But thanks for talking with me Sam. It helped. I'm glad you are okay."

Sam nodded then headed back to his room to wait for the doctor to release him.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room – Sam's**_

Sam sat down on the bed as his Uncle Mark pulled the curtain closed giving them some privacy. Braddock's felt deep emotions for family but did not show their softer sides easily in public.

Scott moved forward and hugged Sam fiercely. Sam relaxed into the hug and absorbed the warmth drawing strength from it. When Scott released Sam and stepped back he said "Damned glad it was just a graze."

Jeff moved in and gave Sam a long hug then ruffled his hair "We gotta stop meeting in hospitals. I know the nurses are cute and all but seriously Cuz you are off the market and don't need to troll for nurses anymore."

Sam chuckled at the absurdity of the Jeff's comment.

Mark walked over and hugged Sam and then rubbed his back gently "You gave us quite a scare Scamp. You should call your mom tonight. News of the goings on here hit national news. No specifics but she knows you are at the competition so it would be nice to call her and reassure her you are alright."

"I will" Sam responded.

Then quietly Mark queried "How are you really doing?"

Scott raised a brow, crossed his arms on his chest and grinned at Sam "Truth."

Sam sighed "Arm hurts like a son of a bitch. But I'm not gonna let my team down. I won't do anything stupid but I'm gonna compete. Doctor cleared me to compete."

Jeff growled out in a low voice full of concern "Sam you are crazy. I've seen you do some weird shit but this is right up at the top. It is clear that Nealy is targeting you now. You should lay low and not make yourself a target."

"I do that and he wins. I can't and I won't change my life every time a Nealy comes along. There are just too many Nealy's, Murphy's and Plouffe's in my past for me to begin doing that. I'll watch my back and I know you will too" Sam stated firmly.

Shaking his head Jeff growled with venom "I should have done more than just report that bastard Nealy to his CO. Hell I should not have talked Thompson out of killing the bastard when he hurt Amber."

Sam looked at Jeff "Amber? Thompson?"

Jeff sighed "It came back to me last night. I've met that asshole before; while you were in boot camp. Nealy was in the motor pool. He kept screwing up my recruit's paperwork. I dressed him down good for it. When he screwed up again I reported him to his CO."

Sam's eyes lit up "Crap I met him there too. Nealy screwed up a Humvee request. His CO creamed him right in front of me for screwing up. That's why he looked familiar when I first saw him at Petawawa. Probably why he screwed up my payroll. I could never quite figure out what he had against me."

Mark Braddock added "After we talked yesterday I obtained his jacket. I reviewed his military file last night. When you showed me that picture yesterday I thought he looked familiar. I know him too."

"He was a clerk in my office; a terrible one. He was too fond of drinking to be any good. Nealy kept asking to be transferred to infantry. I couldn't in good conscience do that. He would end up dead or getting someone killed with his lack of attention" Mark shared.

Then Mark laughed as he looked at his son "I was the one that transferred him to the motor pool. Sorry Jeff. Didn't realize he would cause you grief."

"Nothing I couldn't handle Dad" Jeff quipped.

Scott asked "Jeff who is Amber?"

Jeff answered "David Thompson's wife. Apparently she dated Nealy but dropped him when he became abusive. David wanted to beat the crap out of him for twisting Amber's wrist. David settled for scaring the crap out of Nealy. Amber was very scared of Nealy; David reassured her that Nealy would never bother her again. Amber moved in with David and changed her number. Nealy never did bother her again. I think it helped that Nealy was confined to base for several months."

Sam looked at Jeff "I didn't know you knew David Thompson. He was my boot camp Drill Sergeant."

Both Mark and Jeff said simultaneously "I know."

Sam shook his head as a thought grew in his mind "You didn't?"

Jeff grinned "We did. You needed to be in with the best. Someone who understood what it was like to be a kid with a high ranking father."

Mark patted Jeff's shoulder and said "My motive was a little different. You couldn't be with the best Drill Sergeant because he was your cousin but I was damned sure you would be with the second best."

"Awww thanks Dad" Jeff remarked.

"It's the truth son. I only speak the truth" Mark stated matter of fact.

Dr. Ready pulled the curtain opened and entered the room "So Sam, paperwork is done and you're all set to go. As we discussed take it easy on the arm and if it bothers you take some OTC pain relievers. Oh and no driving for the next twenty four hours as a precaution. You may have residual effects from the morphine. It could affect your response time like driving after drinking. I assume you have a ride."

Thoughts of drunk driving roamed in Jeff's mind and popped up a long ago memory. He looked at Sam and smiled. Maybe one day he would remind him of his tank adventure.

Scott nodded "Yeah his ride is covered."

"Good. Now I don't want to see you back in here. Twice is more than enough" Dr. Ready said with a smile.

Sam nodded "I hear ya doc." Sam took the paperwork from the doctor and hopped off the bed. He reached to grab his ruined uniform shirt and his tact vest.

Scott beat him to it and said "I got it. Let's go find Jules and get you out of here Doppelganger."

* * *

 _ **Outside Hospital**_

Jules looked up as four Braddock's exited the hospital. "The Boss says we should head back to the event area. We should be back there in time for lunch."

Mark nodded "The car is parked across the street."

The group headed across the parking lot. Sam handed Jules the discharge paperwork. He never bothered to read it. But Jules did. She always went through it with a fine tooth comb and made him adhere to everything that was in it. He was learning not to mind it when she did. It was one way she showed she cared for him.

Sam jogged up to Mark and Jeff a little ways ahead. They started across the street "Hey we need to swing by the hotel. I need to grab a new uniform shirt."

From the other side of the street Scott answered "We can do that."

Sam, Jeff, Mark and Scott all looked up in horror at the sound of a gunning car engine.

Sam felt as if he was in slow motion as he turned and saw a car barreling straight for them. But then it changed course. It was headed for Jules. NO!

His eyes flicked to Jules. She was just barely into the crosswalk. She was engrossed in his release paperwork but her head was slowly coming up in realization too. Too slowly!

The car picked up speed. Jeff and Mark launched themselves toward the curb where Scott was standing.

Sam ran toward Jules. Images of Sara raced through his mind as he tried to reach Jules in time to save her. His only coherent thought was I can't lose her like this, not like this.

Bruce could not believe his luck. Fate had brought together all the Braddock's he hated. He could take them all out in one shot. Added bonus would be that Jules could watch. Bruce stepped on the gas pedal hard. The car he had stolen jerked more to the left and he found himself headed more for Jules. Oh well, the Braddocks could watch her die. He gunned the car again.

Wrapping his arms around her like a football player going for a tackle, Sam did not stop his forward motion as he lifted her clean off the ground. He ended up taking five more running steps before they were falling, falling, falling.

Sam twisted to take the brunt of the impact on the ground shielding her from injury. The two of them rolled and rolled and rolled. They finally stopped on the grassy patch behind the sidewalk with her on top of him.

He held her tightly as he also held his breath. Sam stared into the beautiful, emerald green eyes of Sara and heard her joyful giggles followed by I love you Sammy. The only thing running through Sam's mind was I saved her, I saved her, thank god I saved her.

The eyes Sam stared into slowly morphed into wide, shocked, sable brown ones. Jules. Not Sara. Jules! I saved Jules. It was bittersweet.

Sam's breath expelled with force as his lungs remembered how to work.

Then there was cacophony of sound as Jeff, Scott and Mark ran up to them yelling if they were okay.

Jules found her voice and quipped "If you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask. You didn't have to tackle me."

Sam laughed as relief washed through him.

Jules kissed Sam right then and there on the ground with passion as Scott, Jeff and Mark looked on. When she pulled back she said "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jules" Sam answered out loud. Internally he also said I love you Sara.

"Suppose we should get up now" Jules remarked.

Sam nodded.

Hands reached down to help both Sam and Jules up. Jules looked around and asked "What happened?"

Jeff said "Some damned fool driver."

Scott was looking in the direction that the car went "I wish I'd got the license number." He turned to Sam "You two okay?"

Jules answered "Yeah I'm good."

Sam smiled as he was thinking I saved her, I did it right this time, Sara would be proud of me, I saved Jules. He nodded then added "I'm good."

Mark took Sam's right arm gently in his hands and closely examined the bandage looking for any fresh blood. He said "Looks like your stitches held."

Sam put his left arm around Jules and pulled her close needing to feel her "You sure you are okay?"

"Yes I'm sure. But Sam you should have just yelled. I could have moved of my own accord" Jules said.

"Couldn't take that chance Jules" Sam said flatly.

Thoughts of Sara entered Mark's, Jeff's, Scott's, and Jules's minds. No, Sam could not take that chance.

Sam started for the crosswalk again pulling Jules along with him "I'm starving, don't want to miss lunch."

The Braddock's just shook their heads. Sam had amazing coping skills. They followed and the group made it to the car without further incidents.

* * *

 _ **Reuben's Apartment Above the Jagged Glass Bar**_

Bruce downed his scotch and slammed the glass to the table "God damned Braddock has nine lives."

He poured another full glass and took a huge gulp. The fire felt good burning the back of his throat. Not a damned thing went right. How the hell did Braddock get to Jules so god damned fast?

Braddock was a fucking cheetah or something with as fast as he moved. When the car missed them he wanted to spin around and try again. But he knew he would get caught if he did that.

He ditched the car two blocks away and stole another one. Bruce downed the rest of the glass in three gulps and grabbed the bottle. He moved to Reuben's couch and slumped down.

Bruce took a swig directly from the bottle. He had to figure something out. He looked at the revised event flyer and his eyes landed on one event. He knew that location inside and out. There were ways to get into that one without being seen.

He just needed to bide his time. That would be the perfect place to strike. He could take Jules one last time. Hell he might even make Braddock watch. When he was done he'd kill them both.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room **_

After a quick stop at the hotel the five arrived at the exhibition grounds and entered the Wild Rose room in time for lunch. Jules was surprised to see her brothers at the table with the team.

She headed to the table while Sam headed for Commander Maddox to inform him he had been cleared by the doctor to continue competing. Sitting down next to Finley she said "Fancy seeing you here."

Finley looked at Jules "Commander Maddox invited us to stay for lunch." He reached out and plucked some grass from her hair "You been rolling in the hay with lover boy Shorty?"

Jules punched Finley in the arm "Owww! Damn Jules I forgot how hard you could punch."

"Not quite" Jules answered. Then she told the table about almost being rundown by a car and how Sam had tackled her out of the way.

Then she quickly and sternly instructed everyone "Absolutely no teasing Sam about his morphine fueled serenade. Not a single word or you will have to deal with me. You got it?" Everyone nodded.

Greg's mind conjured up the wounded eyes of Sam as a little boy as Jules told them about the near miss with the car. He leaned over to Mark who had sat down next to him and asked quietly "How is Sam?"

Mark understood what Greg was asking about. He had wondered at the look he had seen in Sam's eyes just after saving Jules. He questioned if it was Jules Sam was really seeing. Sam's demeanor afterwards was so lighthearted. Like a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Mark had a contemplative smile and answered "Good. Sam's good."

Sam came up behind Uncle Mark and pronounced "Make that great. I'm doing great." He smiled at the team and braced himself for the teasing that he just knew was coming.

Ed said "Sit down and eat something. We have strategy to plan for this afternoon's events."

Sam was surprised when the team launched into discussion for negotiation events without a single mention of his serenade. They discussed several potential scenarios and developed plans. Sam dug into lunch with gusto.

As he finished Jules slipped her hand in his. He wondered at the touch. Normally they did not do that in front of the team. But then he grinned when he felt two little pills transferred into his hand. Sam popped them in to his mouth without comment and swallowed the pain relievers with a large gulp of water.

Jeff leaned close to Scott and said "I've been thinking about that car. What if it was Nealy? I didn't get a look at the driver."

Scott answered "Could be. We need to let the others know. I think we need to carry side arms just in case. Let's talk to your Dad after lunch."

"Yeah I agree" Jeff answered.

Sam sat back and relaxed as Jules and Greg headed off to find out when the team would be up for the negotiation event. He nodded to Davis as he entered the room with Luca. Davis waved back with a smile.

Spike leaned over and said "I felt bad for Davis. It's good to see him looking better."

Sam answered "Yeah it is. I talked to him a bit." Sam looked at Jules's brothers and a thought popped into his head. After the two near misses he had been thinking about seizing the day and not putting things off. He said "Hey Brayden."

Brayden turned from his conversation with Jeff and said "What?"

"Got an idea and wanted to see if it might be possible" Sam said.

Brayden leaned forward "What's your idea?"

Sam glanced to where Jules was and then quickly said "Jules and I had an engagement party with the team, my family and our friends. Jules confided to me she wished you and her father were there. I was thinking that maybe we could arrange for a sort of engagement party tonight if your wives and kids could make it. I know Jules has been looking forward to meeting them."

Spike's eyes grew wide and he said in an eager voice "Jules would love that."

Brayden grinned "That should be doable. Where do you want to do it?"

"The hotel has that banquet room. Perhaps we could arrange for that room and get something catered in" Wordy suggested.

Aidan piped in "That sounds perfect. We'll take care of arranging everything."

Jeff offered "We can help too. What time do you think you will all be finished today?"

Sam asked "Ed what time do you think would be good?"

Ed answered "Eight would probably be best. That way we have time to clean up after we finish up here. You want to keep this as a surprise for Jules?"

Sam nodded "Yeah."

Keagan asked "Should I invite our Dad?"

Thinking a moment Sam responded "Yes. Jules was open to him coming to the events. I think it might be a good place for them to meet again. Enough people will be there that there will be no pressure to interact. Just let Mr. Callaghan know to leave it up to Jules whether or not she speaks to him. He needs to let Jules approach him if she desires."

"Will do and we will make sure he abides by that too" Keagan stated.

Spike's mind began to plot. He wasn't allowed to tease Sam this afternoon but his serenade of Jules was just too juicy to let go completely. The engagement party would be a perfect foil for him to have some fun.

Spike saw Sam get up and head for the bathroom. He turned to the Callaghan brothers and the Braddocks and said "I have an idea. I need your help to pull it off."


	29. Email Ping, The Only One & That Was You!

**Email Pings, The Only One & That Was You!**

* * *

 _ **Aidan's Home**_

Aidan worked quickly and he was having a blast. His email pinged again. He smiled as he opened the attachments. So cool!

It was tough to decide. He wanted to use them all but he had to scale it back to a reasonable number. He was so glad he had scanned everything in recently. Aidan checked the clock. He only had another two hours to get this done.

Spike was devious. He and his brothers loved Spike's idea as did the Braddocks.

Aidan was the one chosen to do it because Spike was busy with the competition and he had the skills the others didn't. It was worth missing Jules in the negotiation competition. But Finley said he would take video of her so he could watch later.

He needed to get this most of the way done. Then Spike could help with the tweaking before the party. Sam and Jules would be so surprised by this.

Aidan's email pinged again. Okay so he got the ones from Mrs. Braddock, Mrs. Braddock, Mrs. Braddock.

He laughed and rephrased his thoughts. He got them from Yvonne, Ann and Kimberly Braddock, Shelley Wordsworth and Lizzy Blain. He was still waiting for the ones from Laura and Connie Braddock, Dame Ridgewater, Heather Shea and Sophie Lane.

Pulling over a few more pictures from his own archive Aidan sorted them as his email pinged three more times. Man these ladies were fast. Spike and Scott said they would respond quickly but he didn't believe how quickly.

Aidan opened the files from Shelley Wordsworth and sat back a moment as one photo in particular caught his eye. Damn she was the spitting image of Mom. Aidan wiped at the tears that welled in his eyes. God he had missed so many years with Jules. The pictures sent from Shelley Wordsworth were priceless to him.

He flicked to the next one and smiled. This one was definitely going in. She was young, beautiful and so confident looking in the picture holding a Remi and dressed in her gray uniform. Aidan read the caption at the bottom, Jules's first day with Team One.

Aidan opened the ones from Mark's wife Kimberly next. Just exactly what he was looking for. Hook, Fire, Rock and Quill along with Mark and who he believed to be Sam's Dad by the look of it. Perfect.

His email pinged again. He grinned. This one was from Spike. He actually did it. Aidan wasn't so sure Spike could but damn he did. How the hell did he manage it?

Wait he knew. They wore headsets. Aidan laughed now he just had to find the soundtrack to go with it. He began searching for one.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room **_

Sam sat on the chair dressed in only his jeans and comfortable soft chukka boots. His cobalt blue causal button down shirt hung over the back of one of the chairs waiting to be put on. He couldn't put it on until Jules inspected and redressed his arm after his shower.

She was currently curling her hair so he just relaxed with his coffee and waited because they had time and were in no rush.

They had gotten done earlier than anticipated. Team One swept first place in the negotiation competitions. It was a good thing all he had to do was act as cover. Those were some intense situations that were portrayed. He was getting better at negotiations but he would never be in the sphere of Jules and the Boss.

Sam took a sip of his iced capp and watched Jules with fascination. He recalled his inane comment to her that first time in her locker room. He'd been surprised to find her in only a towel.

She was so stunning it had completely flustered him. He had fiddled with her curling iron as he had adverted his eyes that day. His mind had raced trying to find something to say that didn't sound idiotic. He failed miserably in that department that day.

Sam gazed at her back. Her back was beautiful and flawless; unlike the double bacon burger bruising when she saved Tasha. God that was a long four seconds before he knew she was alright. Sam never wanted to see Jules falling like that again. Ever.

Jules finished her hair and came out of the bathroom. She walked to the table and picked up her coffee and took a sip. She grinned at Sam and then she grabbed the ointment and gauze pad and wrap.

He had waited patiently for her to finish so he could finish dressing. But Sam looked relaxed which was good. It had been a rough couple of days. Today had been awful when she saw him bleeding on the ground in the shoot house. And then, the whole damned car thing too.

Her fingers brushed Sam's bare back as she came around to his right side. She sighed. He always bruised so badly. She was glad that bruising was the only thing that happened when that car nearly hit them.

Sam asked "How's it look?"

Jules smiled "Like a double bacon burger."

Sam laughed "How do you do that Jules? I was just thinking about the first time I saw you in a towel. You were stunning then and you are more so now."

Leaning down Jules gave Sam a light kiss "Same way you do it. We are just on the same wave length."

She pulled up a chair, adjusted her towel and asked "How's your arm feel?"

Sam put his iced capp down and answered "Little sore. Holding that shield covering you and the Boss for an hour was a bit taxing. I don't know why I couldn't be Sierra One."

"You know very well why Sam" Jules replied sitting down and opening the antibiotic ointment.

Sighing Sam said "Yeah well I don't agree. I still feel like I was less of a target if I were up on the building in over watch. And the rest was definitely overkill."

Jules chuckled as she gently applied the ointment to his arm "Humor them."

"What do you think I did? I went along with it. But Christ Jules, I didn't need eight snipers on the surrounding buildings with eight spotters protecting me" Sam complained.

"Sam. They didn't find Nealy even after an extensive search. He could be anywhere. Everyone is a bit spooked. I thought it was a nice gesture of all the other team's snipers to want to do that. Solidarity and kinsmanship among snipers" Jules stated as she put a new sterile pad over his stitches.

Sam just grunted non-committedly as Jules tended his arm.

Even though Sam thought it was overkill, Jules thought it was a prudent thing to do. The team had discussed the near miss with the car and they were all in agreement it could have been Nealy. If it was, then that made four possible attempts to harm Sam.

She was pleased when Luca Thomson talked to Ed and suggested providing coverage for Sam. She did not want to lose Sam to some warped mind. It was bad enough Nealy had hurt Sam in Special Forces testing and sent Old Nick into his line of fire.

Jules wrapped gauze around Sam's bicep and secured it with tape "There all done."

Sam leaned over and kissed Jules "Thanks sweetheart." Then he said "You and the Boss did great. That was fun to watch. I would never have picked up on the clues you two did."

Jules shrugged "It was almost too easy." She went to the little bottle of pain reliever and shook out two. Then she handed them to Sam.

Taking the offered pills Sam swallowed them then he chuckled "To someone as insightful as you and the Boss. But I don't think the other teams thought it was so easy. You two nailed each negotiation. I saw the look on Joe Baxter's face."

Jules asked "Joe?"

"He is the profiler from Vancouver. Joe was playing one of the hostages while Ken Mitchell was being the psychopathic brother who had delusions that his brother's fiancée was actually in love with him. Joe's face said it all, he was in awe how you two handled that situation and actually got Ken to surrender peacefully. You and the Boss blew them all away in that competition" Sam said proudly.

He stood and grabbed his shirt and slid it over is right arm then put his left in. Leaving it unbuttoned Sam started to roll up the cuffs of the long sleeves as Jules slipped her towel off to get dressed.

Sam inhaled sharply as a part of his body stirred making itself known. Seeing her amazing body did it to him every time. He watched transfixed as she slipped into her tiny panties and lacey bra.

" _Juuuuullllleessss_ " slipped out unbidden.

Jules turned to Sam and gave him a sensual smile "Stand down soldier."

"Don't think I can. God you are so amazingly sexy and I want you _soooo_ badly" Sam said in a rough, needy voice.

Jules sauntered toward Sam suggestively and slowly pushed him down into the chair. Sam went down without any resistance as he stared at Jules's lace covered breasts. His hands came up to caress them through the lacey fabric as Jules straddled him in the chair.

Sam strained against his jeans as she rubbed against him seductively. Her hand went to his button and popped it open. She slowly unzipped him as his hands slipped off the bra she just put on.

There were advantages to going commando. Jules released him from his confining jeans. Sam couldn't help himself and his hands tore the flimsy panties and tossed them aside as his mouth claimed her breast.

Jules's head dropped back as she moaned at his attention. She was so ready for him. All it ever took was him calling her name in that rough gravelly tone and she was slick for him.

She felt his fingers moving in practiced and exquisite ways in her hidden spots. Another moan escaped as he nipped at her and suckled. She felt him raise her hips and then he filled her. They fit so perfectly together.

Then he began to move; a slow rocking motion of his hips that she began to match. She pushed down harder wanting him deeper; wanting all of him.

It was a languid and loving joining. Soft moans escaping each of their throats as the sensations built and intensified. Jules was almost there as she moaned "Sammm."

Then she captured Sam's mouth in a deep kiss as their tongues danced together.

A few thrusts more and both exploded and their moans of ecstasy were exchanged into each other's mouths as they kissed.

As she floated back down to earth Jules laid her head on Sam's shoulder and he caressed her back. She could never lose him. Sam was the only one for her. The only one. Fate had decreed he was hers now and forever.

Sam was in heaven after their loving and he caressed Jules's back as Jules rested her head on his shoulder. He could never lose her. Jules was the only one for him. The only one. Fate had decreed she was his now and forever.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Inside Banquet Room**_

Spike checked his watch; five more minutes. He had showered and changed in record time to meet Aidan. Spike was giddy. Aidan had done a great job. This was going to be perfect.

Patrick looked around at all the people that were invited. Brayden, his wife Bayleigh and their two kids Cyndi who was six and Zed who was four. He thought of little Cindi Vinson when he looked at Brayden's Cyndi. Both girls were so vibrant. Just like Jules had been as a girl.

He saw Keagan, his wife Rachel and their children Conall, Finn and Kaitlin. Little Kaitlin looked a lot like her namesake. Conall and Finn took after Keagan in a strong way but they had their mother's soft hazel eyes.

Patrick saw Finley and his family arrive. Wendy was cradling little Niamh in her arms as Finley proudly showed off this little girl to Jules's teammates. He loved their choice of name. Niamh of course was Irish Gaelic and meant 'bright' and was the name of the Princess of the land of Promise.

His gaze fell on Aidan. He was so in his realm right now working with Jules's teammate Spike. The two of them were like two peas in a pod. He could not wait to see Jules's reaction to the little thing the two of them had worked up.

He smiled as his eyes stopped at the men sitting at his table. It was perfect that the Braddock's were here too. The only thing that would make it better was if the other cousin Adam, aka Fire, and Kaitlin were here to witness the hand of fate.

Patrick had been surprised that he was included in this party. He understood that Jules needed time. He hoped his presence did not ruin it for her. But he would not miss this for the world.

Later he would talk to Sam and thank him for including him. Patrick knew he would abide by the conditions Sam had set out. It was enough to be here and experience it with them. Hopefully Jules might be willing to forgive him one day. But even if she could not, he felt better that she had forgiven her brothers and invited them back into her life.

His boys had been so happy lately. Patrick knew he had done such wrong to all of them. His grief had impacted all of them deeply. He wished there was such a thing as a time machine that he could jump into and have a chance to do it all over again. If there was he would be more like Mark Vinson and fully support his girl.

Koala sipped his beer as he looked around. It was nice of Sam to invite him. He felt a little out of place but Sam's team and his uncle and cousins had ensured that he felt welcome.

He watched the older man at his table as he looked out at the others. The man looked nervous and maybe like he needed a friend here. Maybe the man felt a bit out of place like he did. Koala decided he would introduce himself.

Koala leaned over and said "Hi name's Joey Koala. I'm a friend of Sam's. Who might you be mate?"

Patrick turned to the man and answered "Patrick Callaghan. I'm Jules's Father."

"Ah, right. Jules. She's a right beaut that one. Sam's a lucky bloke" Koala stated. He quietly wondered why the man would be so nervous and why he was at this table instead of with his family. He decided it was none of his business and sat back to sip his beer.

Mark piped in "Sorry Koala I should have introduced you."

"No worries mate" Koala said.

Patrick look to Mark and smiled "I still can't believe it. It boggles the mind."

Mark nodded "That it does. When I saw your two boys this morning it hit like a ton of bricks. I never even suspected and I've known Jules for nearly five years now. How did you put it together?"

"His eyes. Those expressive eyes. And a little help from Kaitlin. It was a good thing she learned his real name and wrote it on the back of the picture or we may never have known for sure" Patrick commented.

Curiosity got the better of Koala seeing the complete change in demeanor of Jules's oldie and he asked "What boggles the mind?"

Scott patted Koala on the back and said "You're just gonna have to wait and see. I promise it will be worth it."

Wordy and Ed waved to everyone in the room and Greg said "Shhhhh they are coming."

Everyone stood and became silent.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Outside Banquet Room**_

Jules adjusted the light crocheted half sweater over her spaghetti strapped dress that was nearly the same color blue as Sam's shirt and said "Why are we eating here? I thought we were going out."

Sam smiled as he put his hand on the door of the banquet room "I wanted to do something special for you Jules. You mean the world to me and you deserve to be happy. I know our engagement party was nearly perfect but something was missing for you."

He opened the door "I love you Jules. I hope this makes it perfect now."

Jules stared in awe. Her eyes scanned the room finding all her brothers and their families. The team was there. So too were Mark, Scott and Jeff Braddock and Koala. She saw the banner that proclaimed Congratulations Jules and Sam.

Then her eyes landed on her Father. Her heart seized. He was here. Jules saw the nervous smile and hopeful look in his eyes.

Jules turned to Sam "Oh Sam … you … wonderful man" her voice broke a little with emotion.

Sam inclined his head toward Jules and asked softly "I did good?"

Jules kissed him in answer and the room exploded in the clapping.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Inside Banquet Room**_

Over the past two hours Sam and Jules had met and talked to all the Callaghan wives and all the nieces and nephews. Sam had watched Jules closely as she held Niamh in her arms. He had a deep pang of wanting that to be his and Jules's child in her arms.

But he held his tongue. They hadn't discussed kids yet. Jules may not want to interrupt her career to have children. He would never ask her to do that even though he longed to have a child with her.

Sam leaned his chair back onto the back two legs and watched now as Spike and Aidan were talking animatedly. Spike had found a friend in Aidan. It was good to see that the team was connecting with Jules family.

He saw that Wordy and Finley were deep into conversation about horses. He could tell Wordy was trying to learn about them because his girls, especially Holly were into horses.

Ed, Keagan, Brayden and Jeff were discussing something. Hunting he thought as snippets of their conversation floated by.

His Uncle Mark and Greg were sitting with Jules's father. Jules had only nodded to him earlier but had not attempted to speak to him. Sam had been scared he screwed up by inviting Patrick Callaghan but so far so good. It appeared her father was abiding by his conditions.

Jules was currently holding Niamh and talking with Wendy, Bayleigh and Rachel. It was good to see her making connections with her sister-in-laws. All three of them were as different as each of her brothers were. But they all shared one trait in common. They accepted Jules instantly and completely embraced her for who she was.

It made Sam happy to see that. He loved making Jules happy too. He could see that she was.

Sam chuckled as he saw Koala sitting on the ground playing something with all the kids. Sam was happy to become an instant uncle to six. Little Zed was something else. He could see Brayden having his hands full with that little one.

The boy was bright and on the go constantly. Zed had told him that he fell off the monkey bars and had to get stitches and asked if he wanted to see them. Brayden stopped Zed from ripping off the little bandage that covered his forehead.

Sam told Zed it was okay and that he knew what stitches looked like. Zed's eyes got wide when Brayden confirmed it telling Zed that Sam got stitches today.

Zed had wanted to see. Sam told Zed maybe later because just like him, Sam had to keep his covered. And that if he uncovered them Jules would get mad at him. Luckily that satisfied Zed.

Sam sighed as he took a sip of his soda. Speaking of not making Jules mad, he was sticking to non-alcoholic beverages tonight. Jules reiterated to him that his discharge paperwork said no alcohol for the next two days because of the morphine he was given earlier in the day.

Tonight was good Sam thought as his eyes locked for a moment on Jules's eyes across the room. She gave him a soft smile. He broke the connection when Scott approached.

Scott sat down next to Sam "This is nice. Jules looks happy."

Sam nodded "Yes she does. I never dreamed my life could be so good. You know, I think I loved her ever since the first time I laid eyes on her and she drew her gun one me."

Scott laughed "Really?"

"Call it fate, kismet or whatever. I think I was destined to marry her. I just had to convince her that we were meant to be. Good thing I'm a patient man" Sam shared.

"Oh you have no idea how patient you have been Quill?" Scott said cryptically.

Sam turned to Scott and his eyes narrowed "What do you mean by that?"

Scott just shrugged then he stood and said "I think I just saw Jeff wave to me. I'll talk with you a bit later."

Then he was gone and Sam just stared after him.

Jules eyes had found Sam again across the room and saw he just finished talking to Scott. God he was such a wonderful man. Tonight was wonderful. Getting to meet all her brother's wives and their kids was wonderful.

She stopped herself and nearly chuckled at the number of times the word wonderful entered her head tonight. Niamh started to fuss and Wendy took her back saying it was time to change her.

Brayden crouched down and took Jules's hand "Enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yes this is so wonderful" Jules chuckled, there was the word wonderful again.

"I'm not sure how you pulled it off on such short notice. Sam asked you guys do to it at lunch and you all were at the event all afternoon. How did you manage it?" Jules asked.

He inclined his head towards their Dad "We had help."

Jules glanced at her dad. He had helped? "Father helped?"

Brayden nodded "Yeah. He, Bayleigh, Rachel and Wendy did most of it. We did a little and so did the Braddocks. But mostly Dad coordinated everything."

Jules said softly "He has not come over on his own."

Responding in a quiet voice Brayden informed Jules "He is respecting that this has to be on your terms Jules. Sam said he could be here but made it a condition that Dad let you go to him only if you wanted to. Not to force himself into your life."

Jules nodded. There was more to think on. She had watched her father interact with all the kids. The kids had climbed all over him and called him Grandpa. She saw glimpses of when she was a little girl as her father interacted with Kaitlin and Cyndi.

She had seen her brothers and the others talking to him. She had only nodded once to him earlier. Jules was unsure what she wanted to do. There were so many conflicting emotions.

One thing she was glad of though was that Sam had thought to include her father. He had also gone so far as to declare a condition. Sam was protecting her but also giving her something she had told him she wanted.

Jules remembered the night she told Sam she wished her father and brothers had attended their engagement party. Sam had made that come true for her. Even if she wasn't sure if she was ready or able to forgive her father.

Spike stood up and clinked a glass with a fork getting everyone's attention. Once the din dropped Aidan joined Spike and plugged in a laptop as a large screen descended from the ceiling.

"Can I have your attention? Good. Now we all know we are here to celebrate Jules's and Sam's engagement" Spike said. A round of applause ensued with a few whistles thrown in for good measure.

When it died down Spike pointed to two chairs that Ed and Keagan had moved into the center of the room facing the screen. "Sam, Jules please take your places of honor."

As Sam and Jules shared a look silently asking each other what was going on both answered 'I don't know' with their eyes. They sat in the chairs and everyone else lined up along either side of them and looked to them.

Spike said "We have a little something to share with you. Aidan pulled it together with help from lots of people. Aidan when you are ready."

Aidan said "Finley dim the lights please."

Finley ran over to the switches and flicked off all the front lights. Aidan clicked his laptop.

Across the large screen displayed _'Congratulations Sam and Jules'_. It showed a picture of Sam on his knees holding the red velvet box out to Jules. It was from their proposal.

Then the music began and Sam turned beet red as Jules turned to him and grasped his hand.

Sam's serenade from this morning played with the appropriate soundtrack as a montage of pictures of Sam and Jules from the last five years displayed.

He should have known Spike would not let his serenade go without teasing him. Sam was going to kill Spike for this.

But his mind quickly shifted away from that though as he watched the pictures of him and Jules cross the screen.

Jules and Sam shared a quick glance and smile as they watched photos from all the various functions the team did together. Birthday parties, Thanksgiving, Christmas parties, some pictures from Wanderlust Lodge and training sessions and even a few from hot calls.

They even included pictures of them at the picnic where they were given official permission to date. Someone had captured them hugging tightly after the Boss said "That's it? That's how you guys ... That's ... that's all?"

Both chuckled at a photo that by its grainy appearance was clearly captured from CCTV footage.

It was from Sam's first day with SRU. Sam and Jules were looking at a computer screen. Sam was in a faded green long sleeved collarless pullover shirt. His hair was Samtastic. Jules was in her black SRU t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back in her trademark ponytail.

There was a caption below that read:  
 _Jules: Ten rounds, ten targets, you don't get to miss.  
_ _Samtastic: I don't miss._

God the past five years had been wonderful with Sam in her life Jules thought as she squeezed his hand. Sam had slowly shown her it was okay to let down her walls.

Jules's and Sam's jaws both dropped as an image of them from when Jules actually pulled the gun on Sam displayed with the caption _'It was Fate! Samtastic meets his Sexy Sniper Chick'._

Sam flicked his eyes to Scott then to Spike and Aidan. How the hell did they find a picture of that? He leaned over to Jules and kissed her cheek "It was fate my sexy sniper chick."

Jules giggled and kissed him back.

Then the pictures started to show things from their pasts before their shared time with SRU. They alternated between Sam and Jules as the pictures of them got younger and younger.

There were some from Sam's time in the Army. His police academy graduation. Several from the time he spent with Bella. A few from his time at the desert base when he was a boy.

The pictures of Jules came from her early years with SRU, a few from when she was with the RCMP and several from college. There were photos from high school and even one of her with her high school band.

Jules was shocked when she saw the picture of her first day with SRU. She was standing proudly with her Remi next to the Boss and Ed. Her eyes glanced at her father in that instant.

What she saw on his face shocked her. She wondered if she read it right. She saw pride. Was he actually proud of her?

Laughter pulled her back to the pictures. It was of Sam hanging upside down from a twisted rappelling rope with Matt holding onto Sam's leg.

Sam said "God I'll never forget that day. We were so hungover from drinking the night before. Drill Sergeant Thompson kicked our asses that day. I wonder how the hell someone had a picture of that."

Jeff just smiled. He'd have to tell Sam about the whole tank thing someday. It was fun to watch him wonder how that picture made it into the montage.

The pictures got younger and younger.

Jules wiped a tear from her eyes as she saw one of her and her mom. It was taken a month before her mom passed away.

She whispered to Sam "That was the last time we ever baked together. I made cherry cobbler that day."

Sam squeezed her hand "Someday you should make me cherry cobbler. I like it a lot. Maybe on our honeymoon you could make me the Dutch oven cobbler you were telling the team about at dinner."

"Sure. You'll love it" Jules whispered back.

Mark could barely keep his laughter contained as he listened to that exchange. Oh they so didn't know. He couldn't wait for the finale of Spike's and Aidan's little show.

Sam smiled softly as he heard chuckles as the next picture showed. Let them laugh. For him it was a treasured memory.

It was a picture of him and Sara having a tea party. He didn't care one whit that he was dressed up in a tiara and pink feather boa. He only had eyes for Sara. She was smiling and so happy.

Jules whispered "You were such a good brother to her. Sara would be proud of you."

Feeling for the first time a lightness when talking about Sara, Sam wondered if the near miss with the car had changed him somehow. Had Sara really been there in some way and really told him she loved him. Sam would like to think so.

Sam answered with a voice that was soft and full of love "I know. Sara was beautiful wasn't she?"

"Yes, very" Jules replied as she squeezed his hand. It was the first time she heard Sam say something like that. Maybe, just maybe he turned a corner and his pain was lessening. Jules would like to think so.

Awws were heard as the baby pictures of both Sam and Jules were displayed.

Sam whispered to Jules "I was gonna kill Spike for the whole serenade thing but this was nice. I loved seeing all those pictures of you as a young girl."

Jules grinned and whispered back "You were a cute boy. And yeah we forgive Spike for that. I'm gonna make sure he gives us a copy. We could play this at our wedding reception."

Sam chuckled "Only if we change the sound track."

Jules shrugged "I don't know I like it."

They both looked back at the screen as it went black with one word on it _FATE_.

Then it changed to a picture of a forest and a log bridge over a stream.

The next picture made Jules grin. It was her entire family. They had gotten someone to take a picture of them at their campsite. God her hair was awful looking. Never did she have it that short again.

But that was the best camping trip they ever took. It was only a week long but it was the last one mom went on with them. She had so much fun with her brothers and her father. That shooting competition had been fun too. That little boy could sure shoot fast.

Jules glanced again at her dad. He was grinning ear to ear. He must remember that camping trip fondly too. Something started to melt in her heart. Could she forgive him? They used to be such a happy family. Could they be again?

Sam watched as the picture changed. It was of him, Scott, Jeff, Adam, Uncle Mark and his Dad just before they went rock climbing. Sam smiled and flicked his eyes to Uncle Mark, Jeff and Scott.

Jeff had gotten over being mad at him and showed him how to gear up properly. That had been the best camping trip ever. Well, with the exception of the quicksand incident and of course getting so sick on the last day.

But he had so much fun with his dad that trip. It was three years before everything went to hell in his life. Before he forgot how much fun he had with his dad learning to shoot.

That shooting competition had been fun. Sam enjoyed showing up all the older boys with his speed and accuracy. But that girl, boy she was good. He had fun climbing trees with her and teaching her how to use his scope.

The screen went to black again and then words started to appear slowly one at a time

 _THE …_

 _FIRST …_

 _TIME …_

 _THEY …_

 _EVER …_

 _MET …_

The screen changed to a picture of a little blonde boy holding a scope lying next to a little brunette girl with bobbed hair. Across the bottom Sam and Jules both read:

 _QUILL … teaches … ROGUE … TO USE A SCOPE_

Chills ran through Sam and Jules at the same time.

They turned to each other at the same time their eyes wide with disbelief.

"That was you!" they both exclaimed incredulously.

The room erupted in laughter.

Jules and Sam could only stare speechless at each other. Both taking quick glances at the picture but landing back on the other's face still in awe.

They met as children.

Neither ever had a clue.

My god it was fate.

Sam embraced Jules. They held tightly to each other as their eyes met. Their souls and hearts were one.

Their lips met for a long passionate kiss as the room cheered.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** I certainly hope I did justice to the reveal after leading you all on for so many chapters. Hope you enjoyed the feel good chapter. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought._


	30. Interrupted, Broken Vows, Get Out &

**Interrupted, Broken Vows, Get Out & They're Special**

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Sam & Jules Room _**

Jules stood staring into the mirror. She pulled her hair into a ponytail but then held the ponytail to her head. In her minds-eye she tried to envision herself as the nine year old girl in the picture. She laughed lightly when she finally got the reality of today to meld with the image. She had changed. Not a lot but enough.

She was still in awe that she and Sam had met as children. That she had actually shoved him off the log. Both first times she was the aggressor and he was cocky. Talk about strange fate.

Jules couldn't believe that she had not recognized Sam's blue eyes. But truth be told he was only six then and he had changed a lot in the twenty two years between their first meetings. The six year old boy was full of wide eyed innocence and joy. The twenty eight year old man she drew her gun on had been a ruggedly handsome cocky man.

But those blue eyes! She should have recognized the eyes.

Sam sidled up behind Jules and wrapped his hands around her waist as he tucked his chin onto her shoulder. "So how is my beautiful Rogue doing this morning?"

"Great Quill" Jules said as she turned in his arms and kissed him.

After a long kiss Jules reached up and caressed the sides of his face as she gazed into his blue eyes. She liked what she saw this morning. The shadows of the past were gone. They had receded to the special place Sam harbored his hurts. Sam had boxed them up and stowed them away again. It amazed her still that Sam was able to do that so quickly.

"Thank you for last night Sam. It was perfect" Jules said and then kissed him again.

When they broke their kiss again Sam pulled back slightly "You know fate is always playing with me."

Jules asked "What do you mean?"

Sam released Jules and headed back out into the room. He sat down and started to slip on his cross trainers "Well don't you find it interesting that the day after we find out that we actually first met on a log that we are participating in a competition where we face off with an opponent on a log?"

Jules laughed lightly "I see what you mean."

Sam finished tying his shoes and then said seriously "You know this time, if we end up going head to head there will be no gentlemanly behavior on my part. You are going into the mud Rogue."

Jules laughed heartily "Oh you think so Quill? I bested you then and I'll best you now."

Sam moved in a flash. So fast Jules didn't see it coming. They were on the bed and Sam was on top of her grinning like a Cheshire cat. He laughed "Uh huh. You're going down Rogue."

Jules moved under Sam and before he knew it Jules had flipped them and Jules was now straddling Sam on the bed "Uh huh. Give it your best shot Quill."

Sam pulled Jules down to him and their lips met. Things would have heated up from there if there wasn't an unwelcome knock on their door that interrupted them. Pulling back and then off of Sam Jules went to the door as Sam rolled to his side and propped his head up with his arm.

Opening the door Jules cheerfully said "Morning Spike."

Spike stood outside Sam and Jules room and answered "Good Morning. You two want to join me for breakfast?"

Sam heaved himself off the bed and said sarcastically "Great timing Spike."

Stepping into the room as Jules ushered him in Spike chuckled "Sorry. Just wanted to buy you two breakfast. Sort of to make up for … uh … you know."

Crossing his arms on his chest Sam narrowed his eyes on Spike "You know I ought to kill you for that one Spike."

Jules hugged Spike "But he won't. You are totally forgiven if you give me all the copies. Thanks for having the idea. Aidan said it was your idea but he pulled most of it together. It was beautiful Spike."

Spike smiled as Sam's demeanor changed to a broad smile too and Sam added "Well done Spike. It made it special. For that we thank you."

* * *

 ** _Patrick Callaghan's Home_**

Brayden walked into the kitchen to find his father staring out the window. There was a faraway sadness in his father's eyes. He didn't interrupt whatever it was that had his father's mind engaged as he poured himself coffee.

He sat down and filled his plate with eggs, bacon and country potatoes. Bayleigh always made sure there was a hearty breakfast for him and his dad. He began to eat in silence.

Brayden's thoughts turned to last night. It had been so much fun and Jules's and Sam's reaction to the news of when they actually first met had been better than he could imagine. He was so proud of Jules too.

It took a lot of guts to give their father a hug when they left. Their dad had awkwardly stood to say goodnight, unsure whether he should. His dad had thanked Sam for inviting him to the party. Jules was standing next to Sam.

Jules had hugged him, Bayleigh and the kids goodbye. Then she looked at their dad for a long moment. Quietly she told him thanks for coming. Then she shocked everyone when she stepped forward and gave their dad a very quick hug then turned and walked away. If one had blinked they would have missed it. But he hadn't blinked so Brayden knew it actually happened.

On the way home their father was silent. Just like he was now. Brayden wondered what he was thinking but would not pry.

Patrick was in his own world. It was black and desolate. Seeing all the photos of Jules as she grew up last night had slammed him hard.

Seeing the support and love that everyone in that room gave to Jules unconditionally made him feel inadequate, miserable and wholly unworthy. He had hurt his own daughter beyond every imaginable limit.

As Patrick saw the baby pictures he remembered how much joy he experienced the day she was born. He had a beautiful daughter to love and care for. Patrick remembered his vow to Kaitlin that day too. He had vowed to always protect his daughter.

Kaitlin had lovingly smiled up at him as she held Julianna and asked him to modify his vow. Patrick asked her in what way. Kaitlin had asked him to vow that he would always protect his daughter's heart because the heart was a fragile and precious thing. Once broken it could be difficult if not impossible to repair.

Patrick had made that vow.

After he did Kaitlin had given Jules her middle name as she quietly said "Julianna Patricia Callaghan, meet your father. Your middle name is to honor him. Your dad is the man who will hold your heart in his hands and be the man you measure all men against. He is your protector. He will teach you many things but mostly what it is to be loved unconditionally. You will always be able to count on him being in your corner."

Silent tears started to fall from Patrick's eyes. He could not stop them. They had fallen so often since last night. He had broken his vow to Kaitlin. He had broken his vow to Julianna.

But Jules hugged him. She had hugged him last night. He had shattered her heart, put conditions on his love and turned his back on her. But his beautiful wild child had hugged him.

Patrick was afraid to hope. But without hope his world was pitch black and desolate.

Cyndi Callaghan bounded into the room "Morning Daddy" she called out as she flung herself into her father's arms.

Brayden laughed and hugged his lovely girl and said "Did you decide if you wanted to come today to watch the competition?"

"Yep. Grandpa said I could sit with him. Isn't that right Grandpa?" Cyndi asked.

Quickly brushing away his tears Patrick plastered on a smile "That's right sweetie. We will watch Jules show up all those boys."

Cyndi looked at her grandpa and innocently asked "Why were you crying?"

Patrick opened his arms and Cyndi scrambled down and over to her grandpa. He spoke a partial truth "Because I'm so happy. I get to spend the day with one of my favorite girls watching my beautiful daughter compete." The tears were not for that but Cyndi did not need to know the real reason but he was happy to spend the day as he claimed.

Sitting in her grandpa's lap Cyndi looked to her dad "Will Aunty Jules and Uncle Sam be here for my birthday party next week?"

Brayden answered "I'm not sure. I think they have to go back to Toronto right after the competition. You can ask Aunty Jules today if you want."

Cyndi nodded and picked up a piece of bacon. As she munched she said "So Aunty Jules met Uncle Sam when she was just a little girl. That's just cool." Then she turned to her grandpa and said "I wanna be just like Aunty Jules. Would you teach me to shoot like you taught her?"

Patrick's smile was genuine now as Cyndi's youthful exuberance for life started to shed light into his dark world. "I would be honored to teach you. I think I might even be able to locate Jules's scope. But first we have to start with the basics of gun safety. If it is okay with your parents I'd like to enroll you in the youth shooters club at the gun range. I know the new manager and I'd like for you to meet his daughter. She is also named Cindi but it is spelled different from your name and it is short for Cinderella."

Cyndi laughed "Her parents actually named her after a princess, how cool."

Patrick laughed as he recalled Cindi Vinson's words to him as she explained her name. He repeated it to his granddaughter "Cindi may be a princess but she is no damsel in distress. Her father is an ex-Special Forces sniper just like your Uncle Sam. Cindi Vinson, I'm told, is a really good long-range shooter."

A huge smile lit across Cyndi's face "Dad can I join the youth shooters club? Please, please, please."

Brayden grinned "I have to ask your mom but I'm pretty sure she will say yes."

Bayleigh entered the room with Zed close on her heels "Say yes about what?"

Brayden finished his coffee then said "Dad would like to enroll Cyndi in the youth shooters club at the gun range. Cyndi wants to learn how to shoot."

Sitting down next to Patrick and Cyndi, Bayleigh looked at her daughter. There was a sparkle in her soft brown eyes. A fire that reminded her of some of the pictures she saw of Jules last night. The sparkle she saw in Jules's eyes when she had talked about her job with the SRU last night.

Bayleigh nodded to Brayden "It's okay with me if that is what makes Cyndi happy."

Cyndi leapt into her mom's lap and then hugged her fiercely "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Patrick wiped away another tear but this one was happy. Even if he never was allowed into Jules's life again he vowed never to make the same mistakes again. He would be fully supportive of all his granddaughters and help them in any path they chose.

Maybe someday Jules would be able to forgive him if she saw he was actively seeking to support the next generation of Callaghan women. It would never change what he did to Jules but it could be a small measure of redemption. It could be a way to atone for his despicable actions towards his own lovely daughter.

* * *

 ** _Reuben's Apartment Above the Jagged Glass Bar_**

Walking out of his bedroom Reuben glanced over at his couch. Damn, Bruce was still here. He headed to his kitchen to start coffee as Rena walked out of his room.

Rena sat on the chair and switched on the TV and turned the volume to low as Rena asked "Got any cereal?"

Reuben opened a cabinet and then put a box of corn flakes on the table for last night's entertainment and audition. Rena wanted to work for him and he always had first crack at the girls he hired to work for him. He needed to know what their bed skills were to market them properly. Rena was good at a number of things. He had been serviced quite well last night.

"Sorry no milk" Reuben said as he turned back to making coffee.

Rena shrugged and grabbed a handful of dry flakes and popped them into her mouth. She sat chewing them as she watched the news. Rena stopped and her mouth gapped open at the image on the screen. She looked over at the couch.

"Good lord! Reuben. Do you know who is sleeping on your couch?" Rena asked floored by what she was seeing on the news.

Without turning around he said "There is _no one_ on my couch. Got that Rena?"

She nodded but said "Heavens to Betsy! If anyone finds out who is _not_ on your couch you are gonna be in so much hot water Reuben."

Reuben turned then and glared at Rena "If anyone does find out who is _not_ on my couch I know the source will be you. If you think your life is in the crapper now I can guarantee you will think it looks like a bed of roses when I get finished with you."

"Whoa, whoa, no. Reuben no. My lips are sealed. I wouldn't say a word to anyone. Not a flippin word. I need this job too much. I'm tired of being hungry and cold" Rena quivered as she nervously rambled.

Reuben nodded "Just so we are clear. You keep your trap shut or I shut it for you permanently."

Rena nodded and swallowed hard.

Wanting Rena out of his sight he said "Go see Lola downstairs. Tell her I approve and she will set you up with a room and clients."

Scrambling out the door Rena could not wait to get out of Reuben's sight. She was glad that the man that was _not_ on Reuben's couch had been asleep and had not seen her. From the news reports he was a local cop that was wanted for attempted murder of his own great-grandfather. She wanted nothing to do with that. Her life was crappy enough as it was.

Reuben sat with his coffee and switched channels. It landed on another news station and they were just running the story on Bruce. Damn. He needed Bruce out of here now.

He went over to the couch and said loudly "Time to wake up." Under his breath he added "You drunken sot."

Bruce blinked open his blood shot eyes. His mouth felt cottony and the first thing he thought was where is my scotch? He reached down and grabbed the bottle and put it to his mouth. He groaned when it was empty.

Reuben looked down with disgust and stated "You have one hour. Just one! Then you clear out of here and never come back."

Bruce looked up at Reuben and ground out "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Shaking his head Reuben bit out "You apparently. Trying to off Old Nick was stupid. I also saw the report on the competition where that officer was grazed in a mishap. I can reasonably deduce that was your handiwork. I want you out of here now. I don't need the kind of trouble you will bring to my door step."

As he walked back the kitchen Reuben shot over his shoulder "Be smart and disappear. Take your rotting carcass elsewhere and don't come back. Ever."

Bruce sat up. Damn it all to hell! What the hell was he going to do between now and the event that he would strike at? Where would he go?

He could not go to his apartment or any hotels. Bruce glared at Reuben's back. Everyone always fucked him over. He was sick of it. Damned sick of it!

Rage welled up in him. Bruce leaned forward and grabbed the knife on the table. He stood quickly and took two steps towards Reuben. If he killed Reuben he could stay here until the event.

Bruce stopped short as a sawed-off shotgun was leveled at his chest.

Reuben ground out in a deadly voice "Time for you to go Bruce. Now! Get the hell out of my place and never come back or I blow a hole in you the size of the Grand Canyon. I might even get an award from the police department for taking you out."

"You don't have the balls to kill me Reuben" Bruce spat out.

"Try me. One step closer and you're dead" Reuben returned.

"Fine I'm out of this shithole you call a home" Bruce spun on his heel and walked back to the couch.

Bruce was about to grab the Jury, he needed it to take out Braddock, when Reuben said "I don't think so. Leave the gun. You can take the knife but not the gun."

Turning slowly Bruce said "I'm taking it. I need it for my plans."

"Make new plans" Reuben stated coldly.

Bruce grabbed the backpack and shoved the knife in it then zipped it up. He glared at Reuben and sarcastically said "It's been fun catching up. You are such a good host."

Reuben smirked as the shotgun tracked Bruce's movements and he also spoke in a sarcastic tone "I aim to please. Been nice knowing you. But it's high time you go take a flying leap. Don't show your face around here again or you will see just how pleased I am to aim."

Shouldering the backpack and grabbing a half empty bottle of scotch off the desk by the door Bruce exited Reuben's apartment. He headed down the back stairs.

He stopped at the back exit and looked at the nearly empty parking lot. Bruce chose the car he would hotwire and made his way to it quickly. It would serve Reuben right to use his Corvette this way. He knew exactly how he would get into the event area now. It would be a fitting distraction so he could get in without being seen and then hide out.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events_**

Wordy was in seventh heaven. He loved this part of the competition. Various combat events had been going on all morning. The competition was stiff. There were several minor injuries as the men went at it with gusto. Luckily no one on Team One was hurt.

Ed clapped Wordy's back "That was a primo take down Wordy. You're the man to beat."

Wordy turned to Ed "Not so bad yourself Ed. I saw the fear in Davis' eyes as he was the one with the rubber knife and facing off with you."

Ed laughed "That was fun."

Greg grinned "Now Eddie be nice."

Shrugging his shoulders Ed said innocently "What? This is a competition. We are here to win. I can't help it if Davis is frightened of me."

Jules chuckled "But Ed, you rattled him so bad poor Davis yelled 'give me your money or I'll shoot you' when he was holding the rubber knife. He was so embarrassed he threw down the knife and stalked off."

The team and several other competitors around them laughed.

Most the competitors were done with the preliminary events and were waiting for the main event this morning. The log competition had everyone signing up for it. It was a purely individual competition but there were points for the top four places. It was a single elimination event and the head to head competitors were randomly selected for each round.

Sam looked at Jules and grinned "Going down Rogue."

Jules chuckled "Not if I'm competin' against you Quill."

Spike excitedly said "I sure hope you two get a chance to go at it. A repeat Rogue and Quill competition."

Aidan added "Too bad it's only mud this time and not quicksand."

Sam and Jules shared a look. Yeah they too wanted to end up competing against each other. They had teased each other all morning. It had been fun. The team, Jules's brothers and Koala had gotten into the fun too.

Greg suggested "Maybe if you two don't actually get to compete we can have an exhibition round."

Spike's eyes widened "Now you're talking. I bet Commander Maddox would go for that."

Remington sidled up to Sam and asked "So what is all this about Rogue and Quill?"

Luca came forward too and said "Yeah I've been wondering too."

Before long Sam was surrounded by several competitors. He looked at Jules. Ever since his serenade they had been fielding questions and deflecting them. Jules just shrugged and sent Sam a look that said 'it's okay with me to tell them'.

Sam reached out and put his arm around Jules and said "I'd like to introduce you to my fiancée. Rogue's tried to kill me twice now so I know not to cross her."

Jules laughed and shook her head "Sam."

Sam gave he a lopsided grin "What? It's true. You pushed me off a log into quicksand when I was only six years old and then you drew your gun on me when I just wanted to show you a picture of my pearl handled vintage colt."

Ed crossed his arms on his chest and mock seriously voiced "It's true Jules. Is Sam gonna survive marriage to you?"

Scott laughed "Jules is perfect Braddock material. She'll fit right in with Aunt Yvonne and Laura. Doppelganger you're gonna be towing the line now. You learn early not to cross Braddock females."

Keagan snorted "Nor Callaghan females. Sorry Sam you get a double dosage." He didn't move fast enough and yipped "Damn Jules you pack a wallop. That's gonna leave a bruise."

Jules just smiled "Tease all you want but Quill is going down."

Valentino Shaffer the Regina sniper looked between Sam and Jules with confusion "So you two are on the same team and not only date but are getting married. How is that possible?"

Ed raised a brow and simply said "They're special."

That elicited a chuckle from the rest of Team One.

Davis who had wandered back after licking his wounds so to speak asked "So Jules really pushed you into quicksand when you were six?"

Sam grinned and nodded then said cockily said "Bested her in the shooting competition though. I never miss!"

Questions started coming fast and furious from all the friends they had been making at the competition. They wanted to know about the log incident, about the shooting competition, how they managed to date on the same team and about Jules drawing her gun one Sam. Jules and Sam fielded most of them. But Spike, Wordy, Ed and Greg ended up getting asked questions too. Scott, Jeff, Aidan and Keagan also got asked several questions.

When the questions and laughter died down Sam and Jules slipped away from the crowd.

Jules sat at one of the tables as Sam went to buy them a coffee and snack from the vendor. He wasn't gone long and Jules looked up and smiled as Sam handed her a coffee.

"That felt a bit weird" Jules said.

Sam cocked his head and lifted both brows "Yeah. But good too. I like people to know what a lucky guy I am."

Jules pursed her lips in a smile and reached out a hand and laid it over his "I like people to know how lucky I am too Sam."

"I guess it wasn't too much of a secret after my serenade to you" Sam said.

"Yeah you could say that" Jules chuckled. "But you know it could work to our advantage."

Sam took a sip and asked "How so?"

A sparkle lit her eyes as she said "It sort of puts a question in their minds every time they see us. We could use it as a psych out technique in the log competition."

Leaning forward Sam inquired "Explain."

Jules leaned in close and whispered her plans and ideas to Sam. He was chuckling as Jules spoke. When she was finished Sam grinned "Your mind is as evil as Spike's."

Jules leaned back and smiled "I have my moments."

Sam and Jules heard over the PA system that they were getting ready to start the log competition. Both rose and headed back to the competitor area ready to implement their plan hoping to square off against each other in competition.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _This will be a quick two chapters. Chapter 31 is almost done too and will be posted later today after some sleep._


	31. Lies, Burn Baby & Rogue n Quill Rematch

**Lies, Burn Baby & Rogue and Quill Rematch**

* * *

 ** _Jagged Glass Bar_**

Reuben was beside himself and he was thoroughly pissed off. God damned Bruce. He'd kill him the next time he saw him.

That bastard had taken his baby.

Reuben looked up as the officer entered and approached the bar.

The officer said "I understand that someone needs to report a stolen vehicle."

"Yes officer. That would be me" Reuben answered.

The officer opened his notebook and got out his pen "There's been a rash of thefts in the past few days. I need your name and the details of the car."

Reuben said "Reuben Cendejas. My car is a 1966 Corvette Stingray in racing green. It is a classic."

The officer whistled "Damn. I think I've seen that driving around town before. That car is a beauty. Man that's gotta hurt. Something like that should be easy to spot. Do you have any idea when it was taken?"

Seething Reuben answered "Sometime after four am but before eight am. I live upstairs and park it out back in the private parking lot for customers that need to take a cab home at night. I got back from a friends about four am and I went out at eight to note down the license plates of cars customers need to pick up and it was gone."

Nodding the officer made notes and then asked "It's near eleven am. Why did you wait so long to report it stolen if you know it was taken sometime between four and eight am."

Reuben's mind quickly tried to think of an excuse. God he wished he had spent some time coming up with a plausible explanation. He couldn't tell them the truth. That after he finished ranting for a half hour after he found his baby was gone that he spent the past two and a half hours making contacts and putting out a hit on the bastard. He wanted Bruce dead. No one touched his baby.

Finding none he started to spin lies mixed with truths and it came out in a jumbled mess. Reuben sucked at thinking on his feet. His voice slightly unsure Reuben stated "Officer Nealy showed up out of the blue at my place last night around four am. He demanded to stay the night. I let him stay on my couch only because I was afraid for my life. He was highly intoxicated and he was brandishing a gun at me. Nealy took my cell phone and locked me in my room last night."

"When he let me out of my room this morning just before seven I tried to talk him into turning himself in. Nealy said he got drunk last night because he was distraught and that it was all a misunderstanding. Nealy said that he would never harm his great-grandfather. He took my car keys and left about eight am saying he was going to turn himself in."

Reuben used his anger and let it show. Any man would be angry about a classic car being stolen. "He acted sincere and I believed him. I've been busy with paperwork all morning but then when I was saw the news report that said you were still looking for Nealy I knew he had lied to me. He didn't leave to turn himself in. He must be skipping town using my car."

Running his hand across his jaw in a frustrated and angry manner Reuben said "So I called you to report my car stolen. I cannot believe he stole my car. Although, I haven't seen him since high school, Nealy must have changed a lot since then. You think you know a guy? Huh."

The officer listened. He was in two camps about what he heard. It could be plausible but it had a ring of lies to it. He stated "If Nealy was here last night we will need to search your apartment."

Thinking this was a good time to cover something else Reuben quickly said "No problem. But I have to tell you once I knew he stole my car I decided to check around my apartment. I noticed my hunting knife was missing. I also found the gun he brandished at me last night shoved in my couch cushions. I think it might be the one that was used to shoot that cop."

The officer's hackles went straight up. They had not released that piece of information all the report said was there was a mishap and an officer was grazed. There was absolutely no mention of a second shooter.

Keeping his cool the officer simply smiled at Reuben and said "Let me just go call this in so we get officers on the lookout for your car. Several officers will be here too to check your apartment. I need everyone to stay out of it for now."

Reuben nodded "Sure thing officer." He relaxed on the barstool. Not half bad story he congratulated himself. The officer bought it hook, line and sinker.

As the officer hurried out to contact Captain Black he thought this might be the break they needed to locate Nealy. They had a make and model of car they could put out an APB on. Searching Reuben's apartment might also turn up some evidence that he was lying. His bar had been on the watch list for some time. This could be a double boon to his career the officer thought.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Parking Lot_**

Bruce pulled to a stop and cut the engine. He grabbed his backpack which now contained some food and scotch and a few other essentials. It had been tricky to get the items without being seen. It took him a most the morning to steal most of the items he needed.

He uncapped the can of lighter fluid and squirted it all over the interior of Reuben's prized 1966 Corvette Stringray. Reuben never shut up about this car. It was his baby. Bruce always thought Reuben should have repainted it red. Who the hell paints a Stingray green?

Bruce thought that the color didn't really much matter anymore because Reuben's baby was gonna burn baby burn.

Pulling the hat low on his head Bruce checked around him. Seeing no one he exited the car. He squeezed the last of the light fluid all over the driver's seat and tossed the can inside. He grabbed the ice pick out of the backpack and quickly punctured a hole in the gas tank.

Standing up he tossed the icepick into the car and then brushed the gravel off of him. Bruce checked around him again. Still no one close enough to see what he was up to. Bruce flicked a match and tossed it into the car and closed the door. Then he tossed another lit match into the puddle of gas that had dripped out of the puncture hole he had just made.

Bruce rushed over to a cluster of trees and waited. A car on fire was sure to cause a distraction that would draw the guards away from the entrance. He smiled as he heard the first yells as people noticed the Corvette was on fire.

He smiled and thought take that Reuben as a loud boom occurred as the gas tank exploded. Sure enough people were yelling and running to see what was going on. The guards went to investigate. Bruce slipped quickly into the event grounds and lost himself in the crowds of people milling about getting snacks before the next competition.

Bruce headed for the one building he knew where he could hide out without being caught. It was not being used for the competition and would afford him a place to watch without being seen. He would also have time to figure out a new plan.

He was still fuming about having to leave the Jury. He would have loved to see the hole it would have made in Braddock's head. Bruce was also pissed because he had not located a replacement gun. All he had was the damned knife. Unless he could steal a weapon from one of the SWAT teams his plan would have to rely on a knife alone.

With that thought Bruce changed direction. He could blend in with the crowd for now and see if he could get close enough to the competition area to snag a gun. A MP5 would be nice but he would take any gun at this point.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events_**

For the last two hours the log competition was going on. It was a long competition because the first round consisted of fifteen matches. The second round consisted of seven matches with one competitor randomly selected to get an instant buy into the third round because the numbers were odd. The third round would leave eight competitors going against each other in four matches. The fourth round would be down to the top four. The fifth and final round would be a battle between the top two.

Some of the matches were over in seconds. Others went on for over ten minutes as the officers held their ground on the log. There was significant cheering and joking and lots of trying to distract the competitors by all the SWAT teams. It was a fun competition for the spectators too. There were lots of ohs and ahs and laughter as the defeated officers landed in the deep, mushy mud.

It was currently the last match of the third round. It was between Thor and Wordy. They had been on the log for over ten minutes in a pitched battle. Each had lunged and countered each move the other tried.

Spike and Davis were competing for being the loudest supporters of their team mates.

"Thor you got this. Send him to the mud" yelled Davis.

Not to be outdone Spike yelled louder "Come on Wordy. Get him. Take out Winnipeg. Thor's their last team member. Make three of the top four Toronto."

Wordy's opponent was Thor, whose real name was Leif Thorhallsson. Thor was Winnipeg's close quarters combat and entry specialist. He was roughly the size of a house with biceps the size of watermelons and he stood six foot seven inches tall.

By most women's account he was a Viking god with his striking good looks. His white blonde hair and pale blue eyes were arresting if the women could get beyond his sheer size and presence. Thor had a deep bass voice and a quick wit that had him and those around him laughing often.

Thor lunged and caught ahold of Wordy's sleeve but missed gripping his arm. Wordy laughed and gripped Thor's wrist and hit a pressure point. Thor released and Wordy went on the offensive. Wordy moved forward and got hold on Thor. His footing slipped a little but he recovered.

Pushing with all his might Wordy was making headway to destabilize Thor. Leaning heavily to the right Thor glanced down at the mud. He had no desire to end up in the muck.

With a booming laugh Thor surged forward unexpectedly, at least to Wordy. Wordy was shuffling back under Thor's renewed assault as he tried to counter this latest tactic. Wordy hated to admit it but he was getting tired.

This was the third round and his first two rounds had been against serious opponents too. Those rounds had each lasted more than ten minutes with the first one actually more like fifteen. He could feel himself beginning to tire.

But Wordy was not about to go down without a fight. He put everything he had into his next assault. Thor was moving backward now and Wordy had a glimmer of hope of winning this one. Thor by far was the toughest opponent in this particular competition. He had the strength, height and balance that not everyone possessed.

Thor smiled and thought I'm winning. He could feel his opponent tiring under his continued assaults and tactics. Wordy was by far his toughest opponent today. The man was making him work damned hard for this win. But he could see Wordy was tiring. Thor saw his opening and with one last shuffle forward and a quick swipe with his leg Thor knew he had won.

Wordy countered the shove but he could not counter the leg coming for him. His foot position did not allow him to maneuver out of the way. Down he went.

Splat!

Wordy landed on his back in the thick soft mud. He laughed as Thor danced on the log, gloating his win. Wordy picked himself up and squelched out of the mud.

Team One came over and Ed reached out a hand to help Wordy out of the mud pit "Great job Wordy."

Wordy shook his head and said "Thought I had him."

Thor bounded over and in a deep bass voice said loudly "Gave me a run for my money Wordy. It was damned hard to get you off that log. I thought you had me there for a second. We got to get together and discuss some of those moves you used. I see a real practical application for them."

Wordy nodded "Sounds good. I'd like to talk to you about that last move too. I didn't see it coming."

Thor nodded then headed off to celebrate his win with the Winnipeg team. Team One grouped together around Wordy. Sam handed Wordy a towel to wipe his hands on. Jules handed him a water bottle.

Greg said "Well it looks like it is up to Jules and Sam to bring home a win for Team One."

Spike laughed "You two had some strategy. What ya gonna do if you face off in the next round? That won't work to distract your opponent then."

Sam glanced at Jules and said "The plan was all Jules. Spike you better watch it if Jules ever decides to become the team prankster. You'd be dethroned in nanosecond."

Ed laughed "God that was so funny when Sam was facing Luca and Jules shouted, Sam the test came back positive, you're gonna be a dad."

Sam grinned "That one almost had me falling into the mud. You should have seen Luca's face up close. It was the split second distraction I needed to topple him off."

Wordy drank half his water then said "Sam was no slouch either. When Jules was facing off with Davis I thought I'd bust a gut when Sam yelled, touch my fiancée and I snipe your ass."

Looking over to the makeshift shower, which was nothing more than a hose Wordy then said "I'm gonna hit the showers to get some of this mud off."

Ed said "I'll give you a hand buddy, gonna be hard to get that mud off of your back. I'll hose you down."

Spike smirked "Gives a whole new meaning to I got your back doesn't it."

The team chuckled as Wordy and Ed walked over to the hose off area.

Spike then rubbed his hands together then looked between Sam and Jules. He remarked in a happy tone "I really hope you to face off in the last round. That way we would be assured a Toronto win."

Both Sam and Jules looked at Thor then at each other.

"Thor's the one to beat" Sam said.

Jules smiled and said "He reminds me of Mason, size wise at least. It would be interesting to see those two face off."

Sam nodded "That it would."

The event announcer stepped up to the podium again and got everyone's attention. He put a bucket up and added the four names one at a time as he called them out "Sam Braddock of Toronto, Jules Callaghan of Toronto, Leif Thorhallsson of Winnipeg and Joe Baxter of Vancouver."

He mixed of the names in the bucket and then went to the crowd to pick someone to pull out the names. He picked two little girls. The team instantly recognized them as Cyndi Callaghan and Cindi Vinson.

The announcer had fun teasing Cindi and Cyndi and generally engaged the audience. Then he said "Okay Cyndi with a 'y', you pick first."

Cyndi drew a name and the announcer smiled then said "Well, well, little one you drew Constable Callaghan. Is she any relation?"

Proudly Cyndi said "She's my Aunt."

The announcer nodded then responded "Very cool. Okay Cindi with an 'i', you get to pick who will be challenging Constable Callaghan."

Cindi Vinson reached in and pulled out a piece of paper and handed to the announcer. He said clearly "It appears that Toronto will only be sending one member to the final. Sam Braddock will be facing off with Jules Callaghan."

There were hoots and hollers and shouts of "Rogue and Quill rematch." The announcer thanked the girls and they went back to their seats as he announced that Thor would go against Joe.

Sam and Jules looked at each other with smiles. This was too fun. Both wondered which one would come out on top and be heading to the final.

There was a loud boom and all competitors and the crowd looked toward the sound. They all saw billowing smoke. A security guard ran up to Commander Maddox to report. Commander Maddox went to the announcer and whispered something.

The announcer stated "No cause for alarm. The fire truck will be here soon. A car overheated and caught fire. I repeat, there is no cause for alarm it is under control."

Thor and Joe were called up first to battle when the event resumed after a few minute delay as everyone settled back down. It was a pitched battle that took eight minutes. In the end Thor was victorious. After a few minutes celebration Jules and Sam were called up to battle each other on the log.

As Sam and Jules approached each other from opposite sides of the log they grinned. They heard all the shouts of "Rogue" and "Quill" from their team, Jules's brothers and Sam's cousins and uncle. Jules and Sam tuned them out and focused on each other.

Words from a long ago memory that had been jogged last night came to the forefront and Sam said "You need to back up so I can finish crossing."

Jules laughed and replied "Why? You should back up and let me pass."

Sam chuckled "I was here first. You back up."

Jules snorted "We are both half ways across. You were not here first. You back up."

Sam changed it up and stole what Jules had said to him long ago with a slight modification "I'm bigger than you. If you don't back up you're going in the mud."

Jules played along remembering all they had said that long ago day. Their sizes were reversed now. She laughed and used his words back at him "I'd like to see you try. You are not that much bigger than me."

"No but I'm a boy and you're just a girl" Sam taunted to try and rile Jules up.

Jules did not fall for it but she crossed her arms and said in a mock irritated voice "Yeah what of it?" as she watched Sam closely for his initial move.

Sam lunged and got a hold on Jules. Her speed and agility got her out of Sam's hold and away from him as she maintained her balance.

Jules goaded Sam "Ha. This girl is gonna send you into the mud."

Maintaining his balance as Jules had shoved him when she got away from him Sam grinned "Oh I think not. Girls like those mud facials. I've had one and that's all I'm ever gonna have."

Jules snorted "There's no cucumbers for you to eat, is that it?"

"Hey that was an honest mistake. How was I supposed to know they went on my eyes?" Sam defended with mock anger as he recalled the guy's spa day that Jules had tricked them all into at Wanderlust Lodge. He was a sucker and should never have bet with Jules that day. None of the guys should have.

At the mention of food Sam's stomach roared.

Jules lunged as she teased "Sounds angry. You should feed it. I hear mud pie is good."

Sam countered her attack and got Jules in a precarious hold. Jules was racing through her mind to pick a tactic that would release her or send Sam into the muck or both; preferably both. She landed on a tactic and executed it.

Staggering from Jules' sudden move Sam said " _Niiiiiceeee_. But I'm still here."

He regained his foot hold as Jules teased "No place else you'd rather be?"

Sam laughed and taunted "Nope right here is just fine. How about you goin' flying again? The mud isn't too far down. Nice soft landing, no double bacon burger bruising. You'll just a need a long, hot shower afterwards."

His movement was thwarted by Jules and she retorted with humor "Technically this is a tree. Falling out of trees is your department. Good thing there's no Cujo waiting for you below."

Laughing as he countered Jules next attempt to knock him off he baited back "You need to do better than that. Even a rabid raccoon did better than that."

A chuckle emitted from Jules and she rejoined "I think the Pink Ranger might just have a few moves you are unaware of."

The image of Jules in his old pink ranger t-shirt almost undid Sam. He laughed "You're playing dirty Jules."

"Anything to get you into the mud. I play _hard_ to win" Jules replied as she gave him an almost seductive look.

" _Oh Juuuulllleeeeessss_ don't go there or I might just have to follow suit" Sam warned with a WOW smile plastered on his face. Suddenly his mind recalled the morning his Pink Ranger pleasured him as he tried to think of deflating things and even the thought of Jules in the mud turned him on.

Jules expression was one of concentration and humor as she taunted "You know, I could just order you to jump into the mud soldier."

A loud burst of laughter filled the air that Sam couldn't hold back. He was backtracking from her latest attack as he retorted "You don't out rank me so I don't have to follow your orders."

"I will soon, I hear Braddock males always do as Braddock females command. Just sayin'" Jules stated with conviction but her eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Well Ms. Callaghan that is a bridge we will cross when we come to it" Sam snorted out as realized that he was gonna be in so much trouble once they got married because Jules was absolutely right.

Sam then went on the offensive and over the next fifteen minutes Sam and Jules bantered back and forth. The competitors that were close enough to hear their dialog were smiling. It was clear they were teasing each other with things from their past.

They both executed and countered moves. It was interesting to watch because neither could seem to get the upper hand because the other always seemed to be able to anticipate the move.

Sam finally saw an opening and went for it. Jules was going down. He wasn't lying this morning when he said no gentlemanly consideration would be given. Sam thought for a moment how much he would enjoy helping Jules shower off the mud. That would be an extremely fun lunchtime activity.

Jules realized her mistake almost too late. She had left herself open. Rapidly she pulled a move that she didn't know if it would work or not but it was her only option.

As Sam made contact with her she twisted and wrapped one arm around the log. She would use the momentum and her long ago gymnastics training to flip around the log and knock Sam's feet from under him. Sam would be going down.

Sam watched as Jules twisted backwards. He recognized what she would try. Damn she was good. Sam started to move to get out of her way. She would not be sending him to the mud today.

Out of his peripheral vision he caught sight of something that distracted his thought. An intense need to protect Jules instantly flooded through him. Sam's eyes locked onto Bruce's eyes for a split second.

There was powerful hatred exchanged in that split second.

Jules swung under and up over the log. She thought YES! Her legs connected just as she planned with Sam.

In his momentary distraction Sam felt Jules's feet slam into his leg and then he was falling. He thought CRAP! Sam didn't have enough time or distance to twist and he landed face first in the deep, soft mud.

Jules completed her move and landed lithely on the log regaining her footing. She looked out at the crowd as she smiled and raised her arms in triumph.

There was a deafening roar from the crowd. Someone started a chant yelling Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue, Rogue combined with stomping feet in the stands.

Commander Maddox had watched the match completely enthralled. That was one for the history books he thought. He could not wait to watch the match between Thor and Jules. It was sure to be a match worthy of the title David and Goliath.

Team One, Jules's brothers and the Braddocks were all laughing hysterically at Jules' triumphant dance and Sam struggling to get up from the mud. Images of long ago played in the Braddock and Callaghan minds, but this time it was just damned funny not dangerous.

Sam struggled to get up as the deep mud sucked him back down twice. He rolled to his right side and ineffectively tried to wipe mud from his eyes as his hands were covered in the muck. He spit out the mouthful of mud that he had been unlucky enough to get as he had tried to yell a warning.

Fear raced through him worried about Jules. Still trying to get the mud out of his eyes so he could see Sam was finally able to yell "I saw Nealy. He's in the crowd."

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _As promised a quick second chapter today. Hope you liked Jules's psych out plans and the Rogue and Quill rematch. And no I'm not the least bit sorry for the cliff hanger (I'm evil sometimes). However I do apologize to car lovers, I did a mean thing to a beautiful classic car. My dear late husband would be appalled at me (he loved Corvettes and got the opportunity to drive one on the GM proving grounds five mile track. Getting up to one hundred and forty was a highlight in his life)._


	32. AAARGH, PDA, Nap, Rena Talks & Lover Boy

**AAARGH** **, PDA, Nap, Rena Talks & Lover Boy Wandering On You?**

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events_**

At Sam's call all hell broke loose. Jules dove on top of Sam flattening him into the mud. Jules was followed only two seconds later by Mark Braddock who covered both Jules and Sam with his body. The rest of Team One, Braddocks, Callaghans, Koala, Apollo, Lortie, SWAT members and local police all turned towards the crowds and began scanning and searching for Nealy.

Sam was pinned down and could not see out of his mud covered eyes. He was struggling to get up even though there was heavy weight on him.

Mark shouted "Stay down until it is clear."

Sam quit moving as someone wiped the mud out of his eyes. Sam's eyes locked on soft sable brown ones and he relaxed. He saw Jules on top of him and Uncle Mark on top of her protecting her.

The three of them were buried in the mud for over fifteen minutes while the search took place. Finally, Ed and Scott waded into the mud and Ed said "He's one slippery bastard" as he held out a hand to help Jules up after Scott helped Mark up.

Scott asked "Are you sure you saw him?" as he pulled Sam up.

"Yes" Sam ground out feeling anger rising. He tried to cap it off. Anger never solved anything.

As they squelched out of the mud Jeff quipped "Are you sure or are you just saying that because Rogue knocked your ass off the log again Quill?"

That did it, Sam lost it. Anger took over and Sam yelled "I know what I damn well saw. That bastard was here. There was hatred in his eyes."

Mark soothed "Whoa Sam, Jeff was just teasing. No one doubts what you saw."

Ed put his hand on Sam's shoulder "I believe you Samo. Why don't you and Jules head over to the hose off area and get cleaned up. Jules has to get ready for her next match."

Fear spiked in Sam. He turned to Jules "I don't want you to compete. You are too exposed."

Jules saw the fear and anger in Sam's eyes but she shook her head "Sam I'll be okay. He has been targeting you not me."

Sam's anger flared again. How could she be so cavalier? Sam bit out in a hard tone "Like hell. I'd lay odds he was driving the car that nearly hit you."

Jules put her hands on her hips and took up her defiant stance. Her voice took on the same hard tone as Sam's "If you recall what Scott said the car was heading for you three. Not me. It only veered towards me when whoever was driving gunned it. If it was Nealy then you were the target not me."

Sam did not back down. His voice hard and unrelenting "You did not see his eyes. Hate burned in them. He hurt you once and I will be damned if I let him hurt you again. Even if I'm his target then you are a target by default too. He could hurt me by hurting you."

Keagan and Mark exchanged glances. This was shaping up to be a Quill and Rogue standoff of epic portions.

Ed tried to intervene before they started. His words "Sam, Jules, I think …" were ignored and overwritten by Sam's shouting.

"Jules you WILL NOT compete. I don't give a damn if Toronto loses this game" Sam ground out as fear gripped his insides.

If Nealy was here and they had not found him he could be anywhere. Nealy could be targeting them right now. Jules was too exposed on the log.

"Sam you WILL NOT tell me what I can and cannot do" Jules spat back as her hackles rose.

How dare Sam tell her what to do? He was not her lord and master. She knew how to protect herself and she was not the target. Sam's overprotective ways rubbed her the wrong way sometimes and this was one of those times.

Sam grabbed for her arm ready to drag her to safety "I said you won't complete and that is final."

Jules avoided his grasp and lashed out hard "Like hell that is final. I'll compete if I damned well want too."

Sam glared at Jules.

Jules glared back at Sam.

"No you damned well won't. If I have to toss you over my shoulders and carry you out of here I will" Sam stated harshly.

"Like hell you will. Try it and see just how far you get" Jules spat back. Her emotions were raw. The fear for Sam and then the anger at being told what to do drove her. It felt like her father all over again. Telling her she could not be a cop.

Sam reached for her with his left hand. Without conscious thought she lashed out physically and she punched with all her might. Jules landed a solid, hard hit on his right bicep.

"AAAARGGGHH" ripped from Sam's mouth as his knees buckled and his left hand went to his right bicep.

Jules's eyes widened in disbelief as Sam cried out and dropped. What had she done? The split second after her punch landed she realized she had punched him where he had been grazed.

"OH GOD SAM, I'M SO SORRY!" Jules yelled as she went to her knees in front of Sam. His face was contorted in pain. Oh god what had she done?

Sam was trying to get a grip on the white hot pain that ripped through his arm. For a moment nothing registered around him. Then he heard Jules begging for forgiveness and he felt her hands trying to move his off his bicep.

Ed deadpanned "I guess we know what happens when a Braddock male doesn't listen to a Braddock female."

In the same tone Keagan added "Technically she is still a Callaghan."

Scott squatted down next to Sam "You okay?"

Having a handle on the pain but not trusting his voice just yet Sam only nodded. He started to rise and found several hands helping him up. Sam looked at Jules. He could see the remorse in her eyes.

Sam cleared his throat then said "Let's get hosed off. Then we'll talk."

Jules nodded. The two of them started for the hose area silently.

Jeff asked "Dad, you gonna get hosed off?"

Mark shook his head "Not right now. They need a moment alone." He turned to Ed "What about putting the snipers out again to watch over Jules?"

Ed nodded knowing that Jules would win the argument with Sam. They were both stubborn but Sam typically gave in to Jules. He could see this would be one of those times.

Taking one last look at Sam and Jules he turned to Mark and responded "Yeah I'll talk to Greg, Luca and the other TL's. I'm sure they would be willing to do that. That bastard just needs to be caught. Nealy must know this place well in order to slip away with so many looking for him."

Keagan said "If I remember correctly Nealy worked here one summer. So yeah he would know this place well. There are so many buildings he could hide in. So many nooks and crannies."

Ed shook his head not liking what he heard. Damn this was not good. He wanted to pull the team from the competition but that would not stop Nealy if he really had it out for Sam or Jules or both of them. Nealy would just come after them at another time and place. Here they had protection and if they were lucky, which at the moment he didn't feel they were, they would catch the bastard.

He looked over at the hose area and smirked. Damn that was the first time he had seen them go at it in a very long time and the first time in public. They had only gone after each other with a vengeance a few times in debrief when one challenged the actions of the other and they had laid into one another.

Ed hoped they resolved their difference of opinion quickly. Ed did not like to see them at odds. He looked around and located Greg. He headed in that direction. He needed to ensure that Jules and Sam were well protected.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events – Hose Area_**

Jules gently sprayed off Sam. They still had not spoken. Each was trying to process what just transpired. They never let their personal lives into their professional one. But this was different. So very different. Things were all off kilter.

When she had gotten all the mud off of Sam she handed the hose to him. Sam began to hose her down. She had mud on her entire front like Sam did. But luckily not in her hair or all over her back like Sam did.

Jules stood still as the cold water sprayed on her chest, down her arms and legs.

Sam said quietly "You're gonna need a change of clothes before your match with Thor."

Jules looked up. She had avoided eye contact with Sam. Jules started to say "I'll just compete in this. I'm sorry I …"

She got a face full of water. Sputtering she got out "Sam you did that on purpose."

"Uh huh" Sam said and sprayed her in the face again.

Jules grabbed for the hose but Sam made a quick retreat and sprayed her again as he laughed. Jules stopped trying to get the hose from him.

Wiping the dripping water from her face Jules looked at Sam and asked "Forgive me?"

Sam answered "Depends?"

Jules tilted her head and arched a brow "On what?"

A WOW smiled crossed Sam's face as he said "On how well you kiss me."

Jules surprised him when she hauled Sam to her and kissed him solidly. Sam staggered back when Jules released him after more than a minute. He had meant later, in private, but hot damn, Jules had kissed him with so much heat and passion in front of everyone. Sam was stunned.

She smiled sweetly at him "Forgiven?"

Sam smiled "Forgiven and then some."

Pointing to the chair near them Jules said "Sit down please; I need to look at your arm. I might have torn your stitches."

"I don't think so but it needs to be cleaned anyways" Sam responded as he sat down.

Jules started to unwrap the gauze around his bicep. It was so dirty from the mud that she could not tell if it was bleeding. She felt so horrible for punching him there of all places.

Spike was heading to the hose area and he saw that Jules was tending to Sam's arm now. He and Wordy had been shocked when Jules punched Sam. Wordy had to hold him back so he didn't fly off the handle. Spike had started to move forward to give Jules a piece of his mind when Wordy grabbed his arm and stopped him.

What the hell was she thinking? Jules had just punched Sam in his hurt arm. Everyone around could see and hear that it hurt him. For god's sake he cried out and fell to his knees; Samtastic didn't do that unless it was extremely painful.

When they saw Sam and Jules head for the hose Wordy released his arm. Wordy then suggested he go get supplies to redress Sam's arm. Spike had nodded and gone to the first aid tent and Wordy had headed off to where the Boss was talking with Commander Maddox.

Spike had gotten back just in time to see Sam spray Jules in the face. That made him smile. He was glad to see all was well with his two best friends. He could not stand them to be at odds.

All the problems with the competition, the crap with Nealy and Jules trying to reconnect with her family was throwing his friends off their game. He couldn't blame them for acting a little differently than normal. It was a lot to deal with.

Then Jules had laid one on Sam. Whoa he'd never believe in a million years that Jules would kiss Sam like that in public. That made him wish he had a camera to have evidence it actually happened; c'est la vie.

Spike walked over and said "You two done with your PDAs?"

Sam chuckled and Jules shot him a pointed look.

"Hold on there. I come bearing gifts" Spike said with a smile and holding out the supplies.

Jules took the sterile cloth and squeezed out some sterile water on to Sam's wound. She gently washed away the mud. She was glad to find none of the stitches tore but there was some bleeding.

Sam looked on and said "See no damage. Nothing to worry about Jules."

Sighing Jules said "I see that but I'm still sorry for not thinking and hitting you here."

Sam gripped her chin with his left hand gently and turned her to face him "I'm sorry I went all caveman on you Jules. But I was so afraid to lose you; there was intense hatred in Nealy's eyes. I overstepped. I'll probably over step again at some time in the future but it comes from here." Sam tapped his heart.

Jules caressed his face gently "I know. I get it. I feel it too. But like you've said, we cannot let others rule our lives. We cannot and we will not change our lives every time a Nealy comes along."

He hated that Jules used his words back at him but she was right. Sam had realized that while she had hosed him down.

Sam nodded "Okay then. You compete and kick Thor into the mud. Then we go back to the hotel for a real shower."

Jules gave Sam a smile as she finished rewrapping his arm "Deal. I'll even wrap your arm again."

"Deal" Sam said.

Spike joked waggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly "Casanova and Jezebel gonna kiss and make up in that there fine hotel?"

Sam shrugged and Jules punched Spike softly in the arm.

"What? I'm just sayin'" Spike laughed.

Sam slung an arm around Spike's shoulders and said "No you're not just sayin' anything Spikey. Else I might just have me a little talk with a certain dispatcher we all know and love."

Spike flushed pink "No, no, no. You wouldn't do that to me? Would you?"

Jules laughed and put her arm around Spike's waist "Don't test him. You'll never know all of what Sam is capable of."

Spike looked at Sam warily. Sam just smiled. Jules laughed out loud.

The three headed back to the competition area.

Greg looked up from where he was talking with Commander Maddox, Apollo, Mark, Wordy and Ed and smiled at the sight of Sam, Jules and Spike. A long ago thought popped in his head. Those three were like a modern day Three Musketeers; one for all and all for one. His son, his daughter and the man she loved with all her heart.

He turned his attention back to the heated discussion. Plans to continue searching for Nealy. Plans for how to ensure Sam's and Jules's safety. This was nothing the team had dealt with before. Greg wondered if he should just pull the team from the competition. This was getting to be a bit much.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Bruce's Hideout_**

It was sickening. Sickening. She kissed him in front of everyone. Too damned bad he didn't have a rifle. He'd shoot them both from right here if he could. But he only had the damned knife.

He had locked eyes with Braddock. It shocked him when Braddock found him in the crowd. When the wimp was falling, ha that was funny, Jules kicked his ass. That's how much of a wimp he was. Got his ass knocked in the mud by a damned girl. But when he was falling Bruce knew he had to make tracks.

It was a damned good thing he did too. All of those officers swarmed the area. He had barely made it to his hideout in time. There was so much chaos he was sure he had not been seen.

Bruce slumped to the floor of the attic. He had to figure out what he was going to do. With all the extra security it was doubtful he would be able to get a gun. He needed a plan to where he could use a knife.

He pulled out his scotch and took a swig. He was tired from all his morning activities. Bruce took one more swig of scotch and capped the bottle.

Then he laid his head on his backpack and closed his eyes. A little nap would do him good. When he woke he would figure something out.

* * *

 _ **Jagged Glass Bar**_

Captain Black stood watching Reuben Cendejas on the floor. It was a car. Yes a classic, but just a car.

He had come here to conduct the search of Mr. Cendejas's apartment above the bar. He had informed Reuben thirty minutes ago that his car had been set on fire and was completely destroyed.

The man had fallen to the ground and began bawling like a child. Not just light crying but wailing with snot running out of his nose and being wiped on his sleeve. He wondered how long Mr. Cendejas would cry. There appeared to be no sign of him stopping.

Reuben cried and sobbed "My baby, my baby. My precious baby."

Officer Ricky Compton approached Captain Black "Sir I have someone that would like to speak to you."

Captain Black looked at Reuben and decided he could not question him just yet. The man was in full breakdown mode. He nodded and signaled to another officer to watch over Mr. Cendejas.

Ricky said "Captain Black this is Rena Trevino. Rena this is my boss Captain Black. Can you please tell him what you told me?"

Rena looked around nervously. Her voice shook as she said "Reuben threatened to kill me if I talked. Can you protect me?"

Captain Black gave the scared woman a smile "Yes."

Rena nodded "He lied to you. I was with him last night. That man you are looking for was on his couch asleep when Reuben and I came in. I didn't see his face last night. But this morning. I saw the news and I saw his face. It was that Officer Nealy that is wanted."

Ricky Compton smiled, his thoughts that Reuben had lied were being validated. He was so glad he had cleaned up his act. That Captain Black had given him a second chance. He hoped the Captain would be proud that he had given him that second chance and not just fired him outright for excessive drinking.

"I was scared. So I skedaddled out of there as soon as Reuben said I had a job" Rena said.

Captain Black asked "What kind of job?"

Rena looked down and played with her hands "Not one I wanted but I had no other options. No one plans on becoming a whore. But I was so cold and hungry. At least this way I'd have a place to sleep and food to eat. I had to sleep with Reuben last night to audition so to speak."

She looked up "I didn't want to but I had no choice. He had me go see Lola to get my room assignment and clients. I heard him on the phone later. He was calling someone. He put a hit out on Nealy because he stole his car. He offered ten thousand dollars to anyone that brought Nealy's severed head to him."

Captain Black nodded "Thank you for being so brave Rena." He waved over Office Skye Chambers. "Rena I want you to go with Officer Chambers. She will see that you get safely to the police department so that your statement can be recorded. Then we will arrange protective custody."

Rena looked at the Captain "I'm not being arrested am I for ... you know."

"No Rena you are not. We will place you in witness protection. You will be safe. You will have a nice place to sleep and food to eat" Captain Black said gently.

"Really?" Rena asked.

Skye Chambers said gently "Yes really. Shall we go Rena?"

Rena looked at Captain Black and Officer Compton "Thank you."

Ricky smiled "No thank you Rena."

As Rena and Officer Chambers left Captain Black looked to Ricky. He was a prime example of what someone could do with a second chance. He was proud of the changes the young man had made in his life. He smiled and patted him on the back "Good work Ricky. We've been after Mr. Cendejas for a long time. Good work. Would you like to do the honors?"

Ricky beamed "Yes Sir."

Officer Compton strode confidently over to Reuben and pulled out his cuffs. He pulled one hand behind Reuben before the man registered he was there. Ricky stated "You are under arrest Mr. Cendejas." He clicked the second cuff into place behind Reuben's back before Reuben could react.

As he was pulled to his feet Reuben sniveled "Why am I under arrest? Nealy stole my baby and set it on fire. What are you arresting me?"

Captain Black said "For starters harboring a fugitive, lying to police, running a prostitution ring and putting a hit out on Nealy. I'm sure we will be charging you with more once everything comes out."

Officer Compton nudged a bewildered Reuben out the door.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events_**

Sam stood next to Greg as Jules headed for the log. Greg glanced as Sam and asked "How you holding up?"

"Been better Sir" Sam answered, his eyes not stopping their scanning of the area.

Greg said softly "Jules will be okay."

Sam stopped scanning and glanced at Greg "You cannot promise me that Sir."

Son of a bitch Greg thought. He had not seen the soldier mode in a long, long time. But Sam had slipped into it as he scanned for threats.

Greg put his hand on Sam's shoulder and felt the tension "Sam relax. All the SWAT teams are in place. The area is covered as best as we can."

"I'll relax when Jules is not so exposed Sir. Nealy has evaded us thus far. Hell he even ruined a beautiful classic car to cause a distraction to get in here. I would not put anything past him at this moment Sir" Sam stated in monotone as he hand brushed his sidearm.

Sam had insisted on being armed. He could not be helpless if Nealy was on the grounds. He had to be prepared to defend Jules if that bastard showed his face and tried to hurt her.

The Boss made it a condition that he stuck with a member of Team One if he was going to be armed. He had agreed. The Boss then designated himself as the one.

Greg nodded "You are right. But the odds of him …"

"The odds of him doing something here are high. He has struck several times Sir and he came here instead of skipping town" Sam interrupted not wanting to hear pacifying statements.

Removing his hat and rubbing his head Greg nodded again "Okay so no more words to try and get you to relax Sam. I understand. Just don't do anything you will regret if you see him. If you have the opportunity to take him in do so. No vengeance."

"Roger Sir" Sam said.

Greg sighed. Damn full soldier mode.

Sam glanced at Jules as she approached Thor. A smile lit his face for a moment. Thor had no idea what was coming his way. The only way he had been able to counter Jules's moves is because he and Mason had taught them to her. Well many of them, definitely not all of them.

Wordy was a great teacher too. Jules had learned a lot from Wordy over the years. Sam still missed Wordy. His quiet presence on the team always had a calming influence on him. He could use a bit of that right now.

Jules approached Thor. He was huge. That would be his downfall. He would be overconfident. He would not see her as a real threat or opponent. Jules smiled and Thor smiled back.

She taunted "Shall we dance?"

Thor laughed "To my music little lady. To my music."

"Riiight, that's what you think. Interesting. But I think this will be to my music" Jules countered.

Thor lunged and Jules deftly countered and Thor came up short and a little unsteady.

"See my music, my dance steps" Jules teased.

They both could hear the crowd going wild. Cheers for both could be heard competing for dominance just like they were competing.

Jules went on the attack. Really it was a feint to test how Thor would react. He did just as she predicted he would. That was good.

Thor made another go of it. Jules had no problem getting out of the way.

As Jules backed up and Thor did too, both thinking about their next moves Jules saw a gorgeous, leggy, blonde approaching Sam. At first glance she thought it was Natalie and wondered when she arrived. But then she saw it was not. Their eyes met for a moment.

Thor saw that Jules was distracted. At first he was concerned she might have seen Nealy. Competition was one thing, her life was quite another. They were all on edge with the attempts on Sam's life and Sam was right to be concerned about his fiancee too.

His TL Luca and their second sniper Gage were on a roof top right now. Concerned it might be trouble, Thor followed Jules's gaze. He laughed hard. So hard he almost fell off the log.

A soft feminine voice sounded to the right of Sam "Well fancy meeting you here?"

Sam's head swiveled so fast and stared into soft blue eyes. Long blonde hair gently blew in the wind. The smile was genuine.

"How? When?" Sam breathed out not believing who he was seeing.

"Hello Blondie" she said as she pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his lips.

Sam embraced her back and held her tightly too. He returned the kiss only briefly then pulled back. It had been so long since he last saw her. He had been so scared for her then. It was so good to see her. It was good to hold her.

Jules watched as the blonde hugged Sam and he hugged her back and they kissed. Full on the lips, no simple peck on the cheek for family or friends. Jules saw him hold her in a long embrace. Then Sam gave the blonde woman a WOW smile. What the hell?

Her attention was brought back to Thor when he laughed loudly and taunted "Lover boy wandering on you?"

Jules didn't have time for this. Instead of drawing out the competition like she had planned to do Jules executed a move Mason taught her. It went like perfection. Thor never saw it coming. He was flat on his back in the mud pit in seconds flat, not more than two minutes since the match began.

The crowd was stunned. People had barely settled down to watch and it was over. A cheer rose from the stands. They had all been expecting a way different outcome after a long battle. But this was good too. A little sprite of an officer felled a leviathan in mere moments.

Cyndi was yelling at the top of her lungs as was Cindi. They were beside themselves jumping up and down. The event video men quickly played a looping five seconds of the match in slow motion showing over and over how Jules had bested her opponent. The crowd went wild.

Thor stared up at Jules "Christ Almighty. Shot down in seconds flat. Remind me never to cross you Jules."

She watched as Sam brushed the woman's hair back behind her ear and laughed. The woman caressed his face with familiarity and laughed too.

Jules stalked off the log and towards Sam as she muttered "Sam damn well better learn that lesson too."

.


	33. I Like Her, Keagan Scolded & Lunch Talk

**I Like Her, Keagan Scolded & Lunch Talk**

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Close Quarters Combat Events_**

From the rooftop of one of the surrounding buildings Ed looked down on at the log competition area. He turned to Wordy and said in disbelief "Does Samo have a death wish?"

Wordy chuckled "Damned if I know but by the looks of Jules he is definitely in for more pain. I wonder who that woman is."

"Same here. There has to be a story there. This should be interesting to watch" Ed said.

"Uh huh" is all Wordy could say as they both watched Jules storm towards Sam.

Spike stood on the opposite side of the log as Sam. He had seen the gorgeous blonde approaching Sam. Then he was shocked by what Sam did and by Jules's takedown of Thor.

He stood transfixed, held in place with his tongue actually hanging out a bit as Jules stormed toward Sam. Spike wanted to move but couldn't. It was like seeing two trains speeding toward each other on the same track and not being able to look away. He knew it was gonna be ugly but morbid curiosity kept him locked into place.

Brayden, Finley and Aidan watched as Sam kissed another woman and held her tightly. What the hell was he doing? They saw Jules best her opponent in seconds. Damn! Each thought that their sister was a force to be reckoned with. None of them wanted to be Sam at the moment. So much for Sam becoming a brother-in-law; he was a dead man for sure by the look on Jules's face.

Scott, Jeff and Mark smiled. That must be her. They remembered what Yvonne had shared with the family years ago. How a beautiful blonde had helped Sam when he needed it most.

That was one letter from Sam that Yvonne treasured. Sam had written to tell he was healed well and true. She had put two and two together with things one of the General's aides had shared with her too. Yvonne had related that to everyone and they had a good laugh.

When Sam was recovering from the injury to his lungs he had also shared a bit about the woman. On one of their flights to the paint ball place he told them about Anastasia and how she would always hold a special place in his heart. Sam then shared that he was very worried for her the last time he saw her a few months before Matt died. That he hated to leave on a mission not knowing if she would live or die and that he had not heard from her since.

Keagan watched Sam kiss another woman. He never saw Jules's actions he was too focused on Sam. Anger roared to life. How dare he disrespect Jules in that manner? Everyone here knew Sam was engaged to Jules. For him to fawn all over another woman right in front of Jules was despicable.

He stormed towards Sam intent on teaching him a lesson. No one hurt his sister, not even a so called honorable man. Keagan was gonna knock Sam on his ass and beat the shit out of him.

A soft feminine voice sounded to the right of Sam "Well fancy meeting you here?"

Sam's head swiveled so fast and stared into soft blue eyes. Long blonde hair gently blew in the wind. The smile was genuine.

"How? When?" Sam breathed out not believing Anastasia was standing there.

"Hello Blondie" Anastasia said as she pulled Sam into a tight embrace and kissed his lips.

Sam embraced Anastasia back and held her tightly too. He returned the kiss only briefly then pulled back. It had been so long since he last saw her. He had been so scared for her then. It was so good to see her. It was good to hold her.

Greg watched Sam as the blonde woman approached. The term Blondie slipped off of her lips and he knew Sam must know her from his JTF2 days. It was shocking to see the soldier mode slip away so quickly. Before him stood the relaxed and affable Sam they all knew. He was a bit shocked at the kiss. He saw Sam pull back quickly.

"It is so good to see you alive and well. God I was so worried. I thought you might have died. I hated to leave but I was ordered on a mission and had to go. I tried to check on you afterward but … black ops … it was like you never existed" Sam said with concern.

He took a quick breath and changed the direction of his thoughts. Anastasia was safe and alive and she was all about seeking the good in life.

So Sam gave her a WOW smile then said "I'm getting married. I found the one. You were right. She doesn't even see the scars. I found the beauty of life Anastasia. I did."

Sam laughed as he added "But I have to warn you, my fiancée Jules is a damned fine sniper. So you better never kiss me like that again. It could be very bad for you and me."

Anastasia smiled broadly "Ah Sammy I'm so glad to hear that you found the one. You deserve to be happy. Me I'm still looking for Mr. Safe Job that will accept my line of work."

Sam brushed a wayward piece of her blonde hair back behind her ear. Her hair always tended to be a bit unruly. He smiled then said "Anastasia you will find him eventually. You deserve to be happy too. What are you doing here?"

Anastasia caressed Sam's face lightly with sisterly affection "You are so sweet Sam. Never change who you are on the inside. I'm here at Dom's request. He heard from your father that the daughter of one of his ex-soldiers was in peril. You know how protective of children Dom is. He asked me to come to be an added level of protection for her. I was happy to do so."

"Dom sent you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

She laughed "Yeah, I've done some side work for him for years now. Things to do with bringing down men that deal in the same thing we took down together."

Keagan raged as he approached "Just what the hell was that Braddock? I don't give a fuck if you are Special Forces trained. You are going down you cheating bastard for disrespecting Jules by kissing and fawning all over another woman right in front of everyone. My sister deserves better than you."

Sam pushed Anastasia behind him in a protective gesture as Keagan's fist landed hard on his jaw. Sam's head whipped to the side. Then Keagan punched with his other hand and landed one on Sam eye, whipping his head in the opposite direction.

Greg grabbed Jules as she arrived. She had a murderous look in her eyes and he wasn't sure who it was directed at, Sam or Keagan. He held her back.

Jules struggled to get out of Greg's hold "Let go. He's mine. I don't need Keagan to kick his ass. I can do that on my own."

Greg pulled her close "Jules it is not what it appeared to be. Listen to me a moment. Please."

Jules turned to Greg as Sam began to defend himself from the onslaught of punches from Keagan. Sam was effectively blocking them without punching back.

"I'm listening" Jules ground out.

Greg quickly explained the conversation between Sam and the blonde. Realization dawned on her that Sam would never cheat on her. This whole situation just had her so off kilter she was not thinking clearly.

Jules nodded to Greg "Thank you for telling me."

The next thing that happened was a blur. Jules moved so fast no one could stop her. Keagan was flat on his back with Jules kneeling heavily on his chest.

Jules shouted "Just what the hell do you think you are doing to my fiancée Keagan?"

Anastasia whispered to Sam "Dang, I like her. You definitely found the one Sammy."

Sam rubbed his sore jaw. Damn Keagan hit hard. He blinked his eye and winced as it started to water. Those hits were sure to bruise. But he smiled at Anastasia's words and Jules's actions.

"Yep I found the one alright" Sam said aloud. He thought all things considered his life was pretty great.

Jules's voice became low and threatening as she said to Keagan "Do I have to douse you with ice water to cool your hot head? Or will you come to your senses and calm down?"

Keagan blinked up at Jules surprised to be flat on his back. But his anger was still in full force and his voice was accusatory "He kissed another woman Jules. On the lips! In front of EVERYONE! He does not get to disrespect you that way."

Jules kneed into his chest a little harder "So you think he was cheating on me? Huh?"

Nodding Keagan added "I won't let you get hurt. Not again."

"So you don't think I am aware of who Sam is? That I'm daft and I would be blinded by his smile and good looks. You think that I would not know the quality of the man. Is that what you think?" Jules bit out.

Part of Jules cringed because she had assumed the worst when she saw Sam kissing the woman. But that didn't excuse Keagan's actions.

Keagan was beginning to see he had screwed up royally again. Not only had he attacked Sam unprovoked he questioned Jules's ability to judge Sam's character. He stammered out "Jules … I … I just …"

Stepping forward, Sam's eyes were icy cold as he said in a hard tone "You are an ass Keagan. A royal ass as I recall Finley pointed out. We all agreed on that. But that is the last time you get to be an ass when it comes to Jules or me. Do I make myself clear?"

Sam then put out a hand to Jules. Jules took it and rose up from Keagan.

Jules's look was cold towards her brother "Sam speaks for both of us. That is the last time you lose your cool with either of us."

Keagan nodded and dropped his gaze not liking the cold hard edge in Jules's eyes. He glanced at his bruised knuckles. Damn he was going to ache. Sam had a hard jaw. Sam had blocked his punches with ease and never threw a punch at him even though he deserved it. Keagan realized that he had only landed lucky sucker punches when Sam was distracted. So much for thinking he could kick Sam's ass.

And his sister, bloody hell, she came out of nowhere. Jules handed him his ass so damned quick it wasn't funny. His back ached from the throw to the ground. His chest ached from where she kneed him. Keagan very, very slowly started to get up.

Jules turned to Sam and her eyes instantly softened. She gently touched Sam's jaw and she saw him wince. Then she carefully inspected his watering eye too "That's gonna bruise prettily. We should get some ice on your eye before it starts to swell."

Sam nodded but said "In a moment Jules, first I want you to meet someone very special. A very dear friend."

They were interrupted as Cyndi Callaghan ran up to her uncle who had only made it to his knees and yelled "Uncle Keagan that was really, really mean. Why did you hit Uncle Sam?"

Keagan sat back down on the ground looking abashed. He looked up and saw in addition to Cyndi that his father, brothers, Sam's family, Spike and several others all glaring at him. Oh shit. His hot temper was always getting him in trouble. Shit. How would he explain this to Cyndi?

He finally said "I made a mistake. I thought he was being mean to Aunt Jules. I was wrong."

Cyndi put her hands on her hips and tilted her head glaring at her uncle "Hitting is not the way to solve problems. You're supposed to use your words first. Even I know that. Aunt Jules told me that you are supposed to connect, respect and protect people. You didn't even talk to him, you just hit him. That was wrong Uncle Keagan."

Cindi Vinson didn't know the man but stood next to her new friend and added "You are lucky Officer Callaghan did not handcuff you. You know you assaulted a police officer. She could still arrest you."

Being scolded by two little girls was extremely embarrassing. Keagan looked around him and saw the amusement on everyone's faces. He would never live this down. They would tease him for years and years.

He groaned as he stood up. Partly from his aches but partly because he had made an absolute, unequivocal royal jackass of himself in front of his family, Sam's family, part of Jules's team, four other SWAT teams and all of the local crowd. It was so humiliating but he only had himself to blame.

As Keagan stood he was confronted with a huge Special Forces soldier with a scarred face that was definitely fierce looking.

The soldier leaned in close and whispered in a low threatening voice "You're lucky that Jules reached you before I did. You ever hit him again … I guarantee you will not know what hits you. Blondie has too many friends trained in stealth that are willing to kill to protect him. Just keep that in mind the next time you want to go off halfcocked."

Mason stepped back and turned to where Blondie stood with Anastasia and Jules.

Keagan watched in awe as the fierce face transformed into a huge smile and the soldier hugged Sam lifting him off the ground.

Holding tightly to Sam, Mason said "Sunshine I see you are attracting trouble again. Seems I cannot let you out of my sight can I?"

Getting smothered in a hug Sam laughed "Gorgeous put me down. When did you get here?"

Mason released Blondie, stepped back and smiled "Just in time for the little show. I brought you a special friend." He looked at Sam's face "Ouch that's gonna be rather colorful soon."

Sam's expression said 'don't I know it' but he only sighed and shrugged. His list of injuries this week was getting rather long. Why not add a bruised face to the list.

Mason turned to Jules and said "Loved the take downs. I taught you well." He then pulled Jules into a hug and Jules hugged him back.

"Bigger they are the harder they fall" she quipped stepping back from Mason. Jules then looked at the blonde and then at Sam silently waiting for the introduction she knew was forthcoming.

Sam put his arm around Jules's shoulders and smiled at Anastasia "Anastasia I'd like you to meet Jules Callaghan. She's the one. Jules this is Anastasia Lyons my very special friend."

Jules put out her hand to shake Anastasia's. Anastasia ignored it and pulled Jules into a hug. It shocked Jules at first but then she relaxed as the blonde quietly spoke to her.

Anastasia whispered "I'm so glad Sam found you. He deserves happiness. I love him like a little brother. Please cherish his heart always. He is a kind, sweet and beautiful man inside."

"I know. I promise I will always love him. Sam will always be first in my heart" Jules whispered back.

They released each other and both turned to Sam.

Sam was grinning. He quipped "I'm glad my fiancée and my girlfriend are getting along."

Both Jules and Anastasia rolled their eyes as the men around them groaned at Sam's awful attempt at humor.

Jules grabbed Sam's arm and said "Come on Braddock, we need to ice that eye before it swells shut."

The mixed group stood and watched as Jules dragged Sam towards the first aid tent. They watched as Sam slung his arm over Jules's shoulders and Jules wrapped her arm around Sam's waist.

On the rooftop Ed looked to Wordy and remarked "That reminds me of the bomb call at the research and development company when Sam got concussed and Jules dragged Sam off to the ER after we got everyone out."

Wordy grinned "Life certainly is never dull with those two around."

"Ain't that the truth" Ed said and packed up the Remi "Lunch should be fun. I cannot wait to find out who that woman is and what little Cyndi yelled at Keagan. Did you see the look on his face?"

Wordy chuckled "There are not too many things more humiliating than getting scolded by little girls after your little sister flattens you on the ground. If he could have, I think Keagan would have dug a hole to hide in."

Ed laughed as the two of them made their way down to join the rest of the team for lunch.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room_**

Lunch was catered by the competition again and it was set up buffet style with a multitude of smaller tables in the room. All the competitors milled around discussing all the various topics from the very eventful morning.

One group, mostly car guys were lamenting the destruction of a classic Corvette. The consensus was that the person that set it on fire should be keelhauled or quite possibly set on fire too. That group also discussed their frustration at not locating Nealy.

Another group was animatedly discussing the log competition and all the highlights. Some of the guys were even trying out moves they saw in the competition. It had been a fun morning minus the Nealy debacle. Several matches were being discussed but the top four were of course Jules and Thor, Wordy and Thor, Jules and Sam and Luca and Ed.

Spike had the full attention of another table that was having a good laugh at Spike's retelling of the scolding the little girls gave to Keagan. Mostly it was all the snipers who had been too far away to hear but included some others that had missed the whole thing. That table included Ed and Wordy and their laughs were the loudest of the bunch.

Greg sat at the table with Commander Maddox and the other Sergeants. They were discussing the continuing search for Nealy. All were extremely frustrated that Nealy had been able to slip into the grounds and had yet to be found.

Captain Black entered the room and looked around. He located Commander Maddox and headed straight for him. Stopping at the table he waited for a break in the conversation before he said "We found the gun that was used in yesterday's shooting of Constable Braddock. Nealy's fingerprints are all over it. It was really helpful that Constable Davidson was able to figure the trajectory and we located the bullet. The bullet matches the gun."

"It is a nasty gun with the street name of the Jury. If Nealy had gotten a clean shot, Constable Braddock would have been in serious condition if not dead" Black reported.

Greg cringed. He knew exactly the kind of damage that weapon could inflict. Officer Geddes had nearly died from a shot from a Jury and a young man had died. Greg brushed away those sad thoughts and stated "So there is no longer any doubt that Nealy is targeting Sam."

Captain Black shook his head "No. We also lifted Nealy's prints off of several stolen vehicles that have been found abandoned. One of the vehicles matches the description of the near hit and run. It had already been reported stolen at the time of the incident. So it is pretty safe to assume that Nealy was driving."

Ed had come up to the table when he saw Black enter and asked "I assume you are conducting an extensive building by building search of the event grounds."

Black looked at Ed and saw the hard edge and tension in him. He answered "Yes I've pulled in as many men as I can and many of my off duty officers have volunteered to help. Plus, I have teamed up several of the security guards to work with my officers. If Nealy is still in the grounds we will find him."

Greg looked at Ed and said "I'm pulling Jules and Sam from this afternoon's competition."

"I agree with you. There is just too much risk for both of them. Neither of them is going to be happy about that. When do you plan on telling them?" Ed responded.

Looking over at the tables that Sam and Jules were sitting at Greg smiled "I think after lunch. I don't want to spoil their lunch. I think we should send them back to the hotel. Maybe we can get Mason to go with them."

Ed laughed "Maybe? What are you thinking Greg? There is no maybe about that one. I saw the look on Mason's face when Keagan hit Sam. I know that Sam's family will go too. They will be well protected while the grounds are thoroughly searched."

Commander Maddox interjected "I think that is the prudent thing to do. I'm sorry this is impacting your team's score."

Ed looked at the Commander "To hell with the score. Sam and Jules are more important than any game."

"Quite right, quite right. It's just a shame. Toronto is in the lead so far. Missing out on points from the events could knock Toronto out of the lead" Maddox said.

Greg and Ed shared a look and just shook their heads. It was clear Maddox didn't even listen to what Ed had just said.

Captain Black looked at Greg and Ed then asked "Can I have a word privately with you?"

Greg stood up and the three of them headed to a quiet corner.

Black said "A few things I wanted to tell you. From what we gathered Nealy is armed with a large hunting knife. Reuben, the owner of the bar and high school buddy of Nealy, broke in questioning and he said that he prevented Nealy from taking the gun with him. It is possible though that Nealy stole another one. But for sure he has a knife."

Ed asked "Will you be putting a security detail in the hotel?"

Black pursed his lips in thought then said "I'd like too but I think with the people you mentioned guarding Sam and Jules that would be sufficient. I think my officers would be better used searching the grounds and out patrolling looking for him."

Greg responded "I agree. I plan on arming Sam and Jules too. I do not want them sitting ducks."

"Yes, I agree. I also wanted to give you an update on that other matter. The one regarding the tape" Captain Black stated.

His expression was etched with disappointment "I'm sorry to say that it degraded too much over the years. I brought in an expert at restoration but he was unable to get anything usable off it. I know that we were hoping for something to prove the other charge. I'm very sorry. Can you please relay that to Miss Callaghan for me?"

Greg took off his hat and rubbed his head. His eyes squinted in sadness. Jules would not get justice for the wrong done to her by Nealy. He nodded "Yes I will tell her."

Sam sat and pushed his food around on his plate with one hand while he held the bag of ice to his eye with the other. He was hungry but his jaw hurt too much to chew. He looked up and watched as Cyndi and Cindi chatted away with Jules and Anastasia. That was nice to see. Those little girls were something.

He then glanced over at Mason, Koala and Apollo. They were currently laughing it up with Scott and Jeff.

Sam was glad to be sitting alone right now. He felt mostly drained and sadly he was not looking forward to this afternoon's competition. Sam knew he would dig down and find the reserves because he would not let his team down.

But what he really wanted was to do was take a damned nap. He'd do it here but he knew it would end up on Ed's inappropriate places to nap list. That list was also getting quite long.

Mark Vinson's eyes wandered over to the table where his daughter sat. Cindi had made a new friend. He really liked that Cyndi Callaghan. The two girls had clicked instantly. He sighed. Moving here had been the fresh start he was hoping for.

He looked over and saw Braddock sitting alone. He got up and limped over. Approaching he said "Mind if I sit down?"

Sam looked up and smiled then winced as his jaw reminded him that was not such a good idea right now. "Have a seat. Cindi's father right?"

Mark stuck out his hand and they shook as he said "Mark Vinson. We didn't have a chance to meet when Cindi got to meet Jules."

"Sam Braddock" Sam said in introduction.

"I know. You are General Braddock's son" Vinson stated.

Regardless of the pain Sam smiled. It felt good to feel pride in that simple statement "Yes I am. You were in JTF2 I hear."

"Yeah sniper. Mostly stationed in the Sudan. But was in Kandahar for a bit too. I hear you knew Dave Halverlik. I was sorry to hear he died. He was a friend and a good man."

Sam stiffened at mention of Dave but then he nodded "Yeah I knew Dave. Yes he was a good man."

Mark hesitated a moment but then decided to say "I wish I had said something to Colonel Sutton before I was transferred to the Sudan. It might have made a difference in your life and the lives of others."

Sam looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I really shouldn't say anything. I have no proof" Mark said thinking that he should have just kept quiet. The look on Braddock's face was weary and it was likely he was dredging up painful memories for him.

"You started. You cannot leave it at that. Explain what you meant" Sam said dropping the ice pack and turning to look directly at Mark.

Mark took a breath the continued "I only have suspicions. Things Dave told me. Nothing outright just he mentioned feeling like he was being watched. I think he saw something that he wasn't supposed to see. I think it got him killed."

Sam was confused "He ate his own gun. Jay told me."

"Yeah that is what they said but I'm not so sure. I think he might have been murdered" Mark stated.

"Murdered. In camp? With his own gun? By who and for what?" Sam rapidly fired out questions.

Mark rubbed his leg as he shared "I'm not sure if you were told or not but I saw Murphy kill Gleason."

Sam nodded "Yeah I was told that and that your testimony put Travis away as an accessory. Thank you for coming forward."

"I would have said something sooner but I got a bad concussion in an IED explosion. I was about to tell Buzz and Dutch but we hit the IED. My memory did not return until the investigation into your service. That was some seriously intensive interrogation. But I'm glad that it happened. I'm glad I got my memory back. I just wish it was sooner" Mark explained.

Sam still was confused "You said that twice now. Why sooner?"

Mark looked directly at Sam "Well for one thing you would not have been shot in the chest. They would have been arrested and behind bars. Second I think two people might be alive today if I had."

Rubbing his leg again Mark continued "Remember I only have suspicions but it might be worth having the General look into it. I think that Plouffe and Murphy deliberately sent your friend Hunter out there so you would kill him. I also think that Haverlik saw something and that Plouffe and Murphy staged his murder to look like a suicide. I mean they did plot to murder Gleason and carried it out."

Sam's jaw dropped open. He winced both from the pain in his jaw and the pain in his heart. Emotions flooded in. He was too stunned to speak. Matt sent out there deliberately? Dave murdered?

He closed his eyes. He could see Murphy and Plouffe doing that. It fit their profile. They had made Gleason's murder look like enemy action. No one knew until Vinson spoke up during the investigation.

Could it be proven? Could Dave's name be cleared? Could Dave's honor be restored?

Sam opened his eyes "I'll speak to my father. I'm sure someone will be contacting you. It would be good if it could be proven. It would clear Dave's name. He would not have the shadow of suicide attached to his name. His family and unit deserve to know the truth if he was in fact murdered."

Mark looked at Braddock. He wasn't surprised that Sam said nothing of clearing his own name. Everything he knew of the man pointed to the fact Sam would not think of himself.

Vinson said quietly "It could bring closure for you too. Clear the shadow that hangs over you. It was not your fault. It was not Hunter's fault either. I think you two were targeted by sick twisted men."

Sam's mind whipped back to the picture his dad had received several months after he killed Matt. The photo of him and Matt smiling with 'All clear 184' written on Matt's chest and 'Bite the bullet' on his.

The photo that came with the note _'Nice long run with my toy soldier. He's innocent. Never hurt me. Fun watching you hurt. Couldn't knock him over. Always stood again. Wanted him to do it. Would hurt you most. Didn't work out the way I planned. To bad toy soldier gone now'_.

The sentence _'wanted him to do it'_ now took on two meanings. They always thought it meant Plouffe wanted him to eat his own gun. Plouffe damn near got his wish on that point.

That picture was sent after the fact, so it was seen as a taunt. But it could also mean Plouffe wanted him to kill Matt. That Plouffe deliberately sent Matt out there for him to kill Matt.

God that hurt. It pierced like a knife in his heart. For someone to hate him so much that they wanted him to kill his best friend, to kill his brother. Sam pushed the hurt down.

Sam only nodded. There was nothing to say. If that was the case it still didn't change the fact he had killed his brother. But if it were true he could answer a question he asked Matt often when he sat at his grave. Why were you there? He could have closure on that.

Finding his voice Sam said "Thank you for speaking up. Like I said I'll talk to the General. I'm not sure it can be proven but I'm sure that the General will ensure it gets investigated properly."

Mark smiled "Good."

Laughter and little girl giggles were heard at the next table over. Sam remarked "That is some girl you have there."

Mark beamed "Thank you. She is my world. My little princess. If she has her way she will be the first ever female Special Forces sniper."

Sam laughed "Really? That doesn't worry you?"

"Hell yeah it worries me. But why should I put limits on her? If she is capable and it is what she wants then I'm all for it. She is courageous just like her mother. I wish her mother was still alive. Cindi needs a strong female role model. Someone who is compassionate, intelligent and has the zeal for life to go after what she wants. I try but I'm a guy. She needs a woman's influence too" Mark answered.

Sam nodded "Nothing better than a strong woman that knows her own mind and goes after what she wants with a passion."

Mark nodded "I completely agree and I see you snagged one. Cindi has a real hero worship thing going on with Jules. I wish there were more women like her around this town. But I doubt I'll be catching one even if I find one. This bum leg tends to put off women."

Sam looked at the cane then at Mark "That leg doesn't change who you are inside Mark. You sound like a nice guy. I'm sure you will find someone. You just got to keep your eyes open."

Mark snorted "You are sounding too much like a hallmark card. Did Keagan ring your bell a little too hard?"

Sam chuckled "Maybe." He picked up the ice bag and put it back on his eye and winced a bit.

Wordy sat back as Spike was relating the whole story for what seemed like the fiftieth time. He looked around the room. It was a relaxed room and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Some real camaraderie between the teams had been built at this competition.

It was likely due to the unique set of circumstances taking place. The teams had to come together to protect two of their own. There was nothing like a common enemy to bring people together.

Wordy hoped that Nealy was found soon. Jules and Sam did not need Nealy hanging over their heads. His eyes landed on Sam. Poor Sam. He looked terrible. He'd been rather beat up the past few days.

His eyes lazily scanned the room. They landed on a person sitting alone at a table in the corner of the room. Keagan looked miserable. Part of Wordy thought he deserved it. Part of him felt bad for the guy too. He got up and headed for the food table first.

Wordy had stopped to grab two plates of cookies. He sat down at the table with Keagan and put one of the plates in front of him. Keagan looked up at Wordy.

"What do you want? I'm sick of the teasing. If you are here to rub it in you can just get lost" Keagan grumbled.

He had been teased, ribbed and taunted to no end by his brothers, Sam's cousins and by the other officers. He heard Spike telling the story over and over and he was sick of it. Keagan only stayed because he was too proud to skulk away.

Well that and Jules was still in danger from Nealy. He may have screwed up but he would not leave his sister unprotected. Not that she didn't have enough protection, it was just that he wanted to be there to protect her too. But dammit, he had screwed up so damned bad.

Wordy watched the myriad of expressions cross Keagan's face. He said "No teasing but you know the girls were right. In fact, if Allie were here she would have been right next to Cyndi and Cindi flaying you."

Keagan eyed Wordy questioningly.

"Allie is the youngest of my three daughters. I'm actually glad she wasn't here to see you hit Sam. I don't think she would ever forgive you for hurting her Prince Charming" Wordy said with a smile.

"Prince Charming?" Keagan asked.

Wordy nodded "She has Sam wrapped around her little finger; has ever since she met him the first Christmas after Sam joined the team. The things he will do for her are amazing. At one point Sam could almost recite Sleeping Beauty by heart because he indulged Allie every time she asked him to watch it with her."

A calm but serious note entered Wordy's tone "You need to know that Sam is a good guy. He has a kind heart and he respects women. He will never hurt Jules. Never. He would rather die protecting her than see her hurt. I don't know if you can see it but they have this connection. One without the other does not exist."

"They broke so many rules and took a great risk to be together. I fully supported them and held their secret for them before them dating was sanctioned. I think it was probably the worst kept secret though. On some level I think everyone on the team knew they were made for each other very early on."

"You see this team is more than a team. We are a family. We are Jules's family. If we ever thought Sam would hurt her we would have stepped in" Wordy shared.

Keagan just looked at Wordy. None of the team spoke to him like this. To be fair they really hadn't had much interaction. But Wordy was so calm and he was sharing things he needed to hear. He was not teasing him or berating him for his actions.

"How do I apologize to Sam?" Keagan asked.

Wordy thought a moment "I don't think you do. I think you just change your behavior so you don't hurt Jules anymore with your rash actions and Sam will forgive you."

"That simple huh" Keagan stated flatly. Change his hot head ways was like asking a zebra to get rid of its stripes. He could paint over the white stripes but eventually something was bound to wash the paint away.

Wordy took a bite of the cookie and chewed slowly. When he swallowed he answered "Yeah that simple."

Keagan sighed "I'll try." He picked up a cookie and bit into feeling a little lighter. His world was a little less dark because Wordy chose to talk to him. He was glad that Jules had someone like Wordy in her life.

He turned to Wordy and said "Thank you for being Jules's family. I'm glad she has caring people looking out for her."

Wordy smiled "She has always been loved by the whole team. Jules is special. I'm glad that you all have come to your senses and are making the effort to reconnect. Jules deserves to be happy."

Keagan nodded. The two sat in silence eating cookies.


	34. Too Risky, Kiss Spike & Expressing Love

**Too Risky, Kiss Spike & Expressing Love **

* * *

**_Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room_**

Lunch was wrapping up when Greg approached the table that Sam, Jules, Koala and Mason were sitting at. He had seen Anastasia head out with Cindi Vinson, her father, the Callaghans and the JTF2 guys on protection detail. He assumed they were heading back to the stands for the afternoon events. Greg was sad he would disappoint Cyndi and Cindi by pulling Jules but it was for the best.

Greg pulled out a chair and sat down. He looked at Sam's face, it had bruised as vividly as always. His eye was a little swollen but not too bad. That was good. But he looked a little tired.

He said "Jules, Sam I hate to do this to you but I'm pulling you from this afternoon's events. Wordy and I will take your places on the obstacle course events. You two will be heading back to the hotel. Captain Black's men are conducting an extensive search of the grounds but it will take them most of the afternoon to complete it. If he is still here they will find him."

Greg shared the latest information with them "Black confirmed that Nealy was the one to shoot at Sam. They have the gun, ballistics match and his finger prints are all over it. His prints are also in the car that tried to run you two down. He is known to be armed with a large hunting knife. Black thinks he may have stolen a gun too but does not have any proof of that."

He then said seriously with a full measure of concern in his tone "So, you see it is just too risky for you two to be out in the open."

Then Greg waited for the explosion and arguing. He was surprised when Sam and Jules both simply nodded.

Jules saw his confusion and offered "You are right. We both can see that now. You will let us know if they find him though. If they do we could return."

"Sorry to let you down Boss" Sam said without much emotion.

Greg heard the note of weariness in Sam's voice but he smiled "Not letting us down Sam. This is out of yours and Jules' control. You both are more important than this competition."

Ed patted Sam's shoulder as he came up behind him with Wordy and Spike in tow "Damn straight."

Sam stood up and said "Jules you want to inform your brothers. We could hang out in the strategy room with them if you want."

Jules rose from her seat "I'll text them a little later. We both could use a nice hot shower and maybe a bit of a rest for you with a new ice bag on that eye. It is swelling a bit."

Sam wasn't about to argue. He could see getting a nap in without having to admit he needed one. Sam inclined his head to her "If you insist Jules."

She could see Sam was very tired and was giving him a cover "You darned right I insist Braddock. Might even make you take a few pain pills."

The guys laughed as Sam's face morphed into a mock look of horror and Sam said "Please not that. I'll do the ice but no pills."

Jules wrapped her arm around Sam's waist and looked to the guys "Do Team One proud and bring us a win in the obstacle course. I have faith in you all."

Greg said "Jules one other thing before you go."

She tilted her head "Yeah, what?"

His face was sad "The Captain had bad news on the other thing. I'm sorry but the tape was too degraded to be useful."

Jules' head moved up and down ever so slightly as she bit her bottom lip. All the guys watched her closely. Sam's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer.

"I see. Well. I guess that is that. When they catch him he'll be facing several attempted murder charges. He'll be going away a long time anyways. I can live with that knowing Nealy is not out there doing that to others" Jules said flatly.

Spike perked up at that "Jules you might have something there. A leopard doesn't change its spots. I wonder if I did a search on him, where he was stationed and such. We might find other cases out there. Maybe someone reported it but they had no suspects."

Jules pulled away from Sam and hugged Spike as she quickly kissed him full on the lips. Stepping back she smiled "Brilliant as always Spike. Yes please do that."

Spike looked at Sam warily and blushed a bit. When Sam chuckled lightly, Spike breathed a sigh of relief. Ed, Wordy and Greg all chuckled too.

Jules looked at Sam with a twinkle in her eyes "Spike's my very special friend."

Sam arched one brow and said "Just remember Spikey, I'm a damned fine sniper. Don't be kissing Jules like that again."

Spike sputtered "Me, me. You saw, it was all Jules's doing. I'm innocent." Then he chuckled with the rest of them.

As they all headed out Wordy remarked "Never a dull moment with those three. I think I miss that most."

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Sam and Jules Room_**

Sam lay stretched out on the bed alone in the room. The hot shower had been nice. It was tame and no hanky panky but Jules had massaged his back and shoulders. It was very relaxing. He was nearly asleep when the door opened.

He turned his head and saw Jules enter the room. She had a little bag with her. Sam asked "What you got there?"

Jules put the bag on the table and said "I asked Mason to run to the store and get a few things. Those ice bags are messy so I had him get a few instant cold packs. And I had him get you a six-pack."

Sam was surprised. A six-pack, Really? He really should not drink a beer on an empty stomach. But if Jules wanted to share one he would do that.

Jules turned and held up a six-pack of jello.

Sam laughed when he saw the six-pack of jello. Nice. Very nice. God Jules was always doing little things that made him feel so loved.

As she moved to the bed with a spoon and the six-pack Jules said "I saw you didn't eat much at lunch. I suspect your jaw hurts more than you are willing to let on. Thought this might be easier for you and tide you over until later. We'll get you something soft for dinner like mashed potatoes or something else that doesn't require a lot of chewing."

Sam sat up and scooted his back to the headboard "Jules you always take such good care of me."

She pulled out one of the cups of jello and handed it over to him with the spoon then said "As do you of me."

Jules sat on the edge of the bed and asked "What are we going to do if they don't find Nealy in the ground?"

"Love the Freudian slip Jules. I think you meant to say don't find Nealy in the grounds." He took the first spoonful of jello and a satisfied sigh emitted from Sam as the jello slid down his throat. "We can talk to the team about that tonight."

Sam shifted on the bed making more room for Jules and she moved when he did. Jules thought, how like him to make room for her. She smiled at the little sigh from Sam. She knew he was hungry. She was glad she asked Mason to run to the store.

He quickly finished the first jello cup and Jules handed him another.

Sam took one bite then stopped and said "Jules … I'm sorry about kissing Anastasia in front of everyone and disrespecting you like that. You know that I wouldn't cheat on you don't you. She surprised me is all."

Jules nodded and watched his face a moment "I know you Sam, you would not do that, ever. There was no disrespect."

She needed to confess her thoughts to him "I'm sorry too."

Then Jules shared her innermost thoughts "At first I did jump to stupid conclusions. It's no excuse for that but this whole situation, all of it, it has me off kilter. I'm glad the Boss told me the conversation between you."

Sam nodded and half-laughed "I'm glad he did too. I saw the murderous look in your eyes. If the Boss hadn't I would have been on the ground, not Keagan."

Jules grinned "He sure was shocked wasn't he?"

"Yep. Little sister took him out and a six year old took him to task for misbehaving. He cant be feeling too good about that right now" Sam remarked.

"Served him right. I hope Keagan has learned his lesson" Jules stated seriously.

Sam scooped another bite as he said "I hope so. Next time he hits me I hit back Jules. I won't put up with it."

Jules responded "I don't expect you to Sam. He needs to learn to cool his hot head. I saw Wordy talking to Keagan. Wordy has a way with people. I think he might have helped."

She said thoughtfully "I think if Keagan had someone like Wordy around growing up he might have learned to control his temper better. I know Wordy has done wonders for me over the years. You should have seen me when I first joined. I was a lot like Keagan."

"I don't believe it, not for a second. Jules Callaghan a hot head? No. No that cannot be true" Sam teased.

Jules lightly tapped his left arm with a punch "Better watch it or I'll demonstrate it on you."

Sam laughed "I'll just have to get me some ice cold water then to cool you down."

He winked, forgetting about his eye and winced at the pain. It started to water again as Sam said "Or I could just kiss you. Wait no that would heat you up."

Jules dabbed gently at his watering eye with the corner of the sheet "No winking for a bit."

"Kissing?" Sam playfully asked.

Jules leaned down and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. It was a long, languid kiss. Both enjoying the sensation of their lips pressed together.

Sitting back Jules licked her lips and tasted jello. She sighed and her eyes were a bit hazy from the kiss "Yeah kissing is still allowed. Heck it is even required."

Sam grinned as he shoveled another mouthful of jello in. They sat in silence as Sam devoured the jello.

Jules broke the silence when she asked "When you spoke to Anastasia what did you mean by 'you were right, she doesn't even see the scars'?"

Sam finished the fourth jello. He put the spoon down. He looked directly at Jules and said "Anastasia helped me in a way I can never repay. She did something for me that no one else could do. She is special to me."

He opened the fifth cup and looked down as he took a scoop. He needed to decide what to say. Sam wasn't sure how much to share.

It's not like he would want to hear about Jules's past sexual partners. But Anastasia really wasn't that. She was different, she was special.

Jules's patiently waited for Sam to open up. It was clear it was difficult for him by the look on his face. The fact he gave Anastasia a WOW smile made it abundantly clear that Anastasia had done something exceptional and claimed a spot in Sam's infinitely big heart.

Sam looked back up at Jules "She taught me my scars did not reflect who I was inside. She made me believe that one day I would find a woman that would not see my scars. Anastasia is one of the kindest and most generous women I know."

His words were a little unsure as he said "I met her on a mission. It was only four months after I was rescued from the terrorists; from the bastards that did this to me." Sam pointed to his chest.

Quietly Sam shared "I was very insecure about the scars then. They looked much worse then, they had not faded. It was a raw emotional wound and I didn't think anyone would want someone that looked like me. I wasn't sure if other parts of me had been damaged in the torture too. I was a mess and it wasn't something I could talk to the guys about."

Sam struggled with how to phrase what he would say next.

He finally said "The op required me to … … well … to not be insecure and use those parts. Without her help I would have failed my mission. If I failed the mission then children would have been harmed similar to what Dupont did but much worse if you get my meaning."

Sam did not want to say the words outright. Partly because it was classified and partly because it sickened him to this day what he saw. Sam pushed those images away as best he could and took another spoonful of jello to give himself time to compose the next part.

Jules got the gist of what Sam was implying. He had slept with Anastasia. She showed him all his parts worked and had put him at ease so he could do whatever was necessary for his mission. The only thing that shocked her was, well actually two things.

One was that she always assumed his missions were about killing terrorists and he was always a sniper. Sam was implying that was not the case. That he was called upon to do other things too. Things that did not require shooting skills but bedroom skills.

A long breath escaped at that thought. Sam's past was probably chocked full of things she did not know. But that was okay. She knew the man he was inside. That man was righteous and good and kind. Whatever he may or may not have done in his past always stemmed from his moral center and his need to protect those that needed protecting.

The second thing that surprised her was that Sam was implying his mission had to do with children being molested or worse. The or worse in her mind was too much to contemplate for very long, ongoing sexual abuse is all she allowed for a split second.

Jules could now see why Sam had struggle so mightily with the whole Dupont issue. If he had a mission dealing with that he probably saw first-hand the devastation that sexual abuse could cause a child.

Sam heard Jules exhale. Yeah that was a lot to dump on her. He put his hand on hers "Jules what I did I had to do but … I … we …"

"Sam it is okay. There is no need to explain" Jules started.

Jules then captured his eyes not letting him go. Looking directly in Sam's eyes, Jules stated firmly "I. Know. You."

She caressed his face and added "Whatever it was that you did, it was right. I assume your mission was successful because of how Anastasia helped you."

Awed by Jules's acceptance Sam replied simply "Yes successful."

Jules caressed his face again and softly said "I'm glad that Anastasia was there for you when you needed her. I'm here for you anytime you need now. Please remember that."

Sam nodded again. The weariness was enveloping him "Jules, I'm tired and I hurt. I need a nap and some pain relievers."

Jules leaned close and brushed a soft kiss to his jaw, then his eye, then his mouth.

She pulled back "I'll just put this in the little fridge. You lay down and I'll get you the pills. Sleep as long as you need to Sam. I'll be here."

Getting up Jules picked up the one remaining jello and put it in the fridge. Jules then got the pills, an instant cold pack and a bottle of water. She turned and found that Sam had scooted back down on the bed. He was laying propped up on an elbow waiting for the pills.

Jules crossed the room and handed him the pills and the water. Sam swallowed the pills and set the water on the nightstand after chasing the pills down with a large drink. He laid down and Jules carefully put the cold pack over his bruised and slightly swollen eye.

"Thank you Jules. You know if you want to go to the strategy room with your brothers I won't mind. It would give you time to talk with them more. We will be leaving in a few days. It might be nice. Maybe talk to Keagan too and let him know I don't hold a grudge. If it had been a guy Natalie was engaged to doing what I did I might have flown off the handle too" Sam said.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed Jules said "Are you sure? I'm happy to stay here with you while you sleep. We could go down later after you rest."

Sam smiled and then winced looking at Jules with only one eye "I'm sure. I'll join you there after I wake. I just need an hour or so."

Jules leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly "Okay. I love you Sam."

Sleep was pulling at the edges as Sam said quietly "I love you too Jules. I was serious when I told Anastasia I found the one. Jules you are my beauty of life."

Jules sat there watching as Sam's eye closed.

Sam always had simple ways of expressing his love for her. A small gesture, a simple word, the way he was so open with her and so many more things. With everything little thing Sam did Jules knew he would always love her.

She hoped she expressed her love for him too and that he realized she would always love him too. That she expressed her love with a touch, a look, sharing her inner most thoughts or even with a six-pack of jello.

Jules gathered up the five empty jello cups from the bed and thought Anastasia was dead on. Sam is a kind, sweet and beautiful man inside. Jules knew she would never break her promise. Sam would always be first in her heart.

When she heard his breathing even out and become slow and regular she smiled. Sam could always slip off to sleep so fast. Jules stood and headed for the door tossing the empty jello cups in the trash on her way.

Jules took one last look at Sam before she headed out to the strategy room, she whispered "I will always love you Sam."


	35. Connecting, Beginnings & We Got Him!

**Connecting, Beginnings & We Got Him!**

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Strategy Room_**

Jules entered the strategy room to find it rather full. She smiled. It was nice to see her brothers interacting casually with Sam's family both biological and chosen.

She laughed when she saw Jeff, Koala, Mason and Keagan off in a corner. It was clear Keagan was asking about how she took down both Thor and him. Mason was explaining while Jeff demonstrated on Koala.

Jules saw her father, Mark, Finley and Aidan in one corner talking. Around the table sat Brayden, Scott, Mark Vinson and Anastasia. The girls were playing on the floor. As she had approached the strategy room she knew the Vinson's would be in here because Steve Hicks was outside the door on guard.

Steve still rubbed her the wrong way. Sure he saw the light and apologized. But he had bad mouthed Sam for years with no damned reason. He wasn't a bad guy, just not someone she would choose to interact with. She wondered what Mark Vinson said to change his mind.

Jules headed for the girls and sat down cross legged on the floor. Cyndi and Cindi looked up and grinned. Jules asked "So why are you girls not at the competition? The obstacle course event would be fun to watch."

Cindi answered "Cause you're not there."

Cyndi said "I overheard Anastasia tell Cindi's dad that it would not be safe for us to stay there because they were looking for a bad guy."

Cindi looked at her friend "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Cyndi shrugged "Cause the obstacle course was boring without Aunty Jules competing. And I heard that we were coming here so I thought we would get to see Aunty Jules."

Jules smiled "Well you see me. What are you two playing here?"

The girls started explaining their made up game they were using sugar packets to play. Jules listened and appeared engaged but she covertly looked up at the table at Anastasia.

Jules wanted to speak to her alone. She wanted to personally thank her for what she had done for Sam. She then looked around the room and realized that Sam had so many people that saw him for who he really was and cared deeply about him.

She realized that Sam was only here today, alive and well because of what each one of them had done over the years. Jules silently thanked each and every one of them.

Jules turned her full attention to the little girls. They were imaginative and their game was fun. She became engrossed in it and there was lots of giggling.

After some time of playing with the girls Jules looked around. Her gaze landed on Keagan as he tried out the move that Mason was explaining. It was nice to see they were not teasing Keagan anymore.

Jules thought about Keagan's actions earlier. She had seen his remorse and how withdrawn he was at lunch and was truly glad that Wordy had talked to him. She did not want tension between Keagan and Sam. She needed to help Keagan see the errors of his ways and help him fully accept Sam or else she might lose Keagan from her life again.

She stood up and wandered over to Koala, Mason, Jeff and Keagan. Jules decided to help Keagan to understand who Sam was. That way Keagan could connect with and respect the man she chose to marry. And hopefully once he did, Keagan would not make an ass of himself again. She didn't like seeing him being embarrassed by his actions.

When she approached the group of four she hugged each one. Keagan was the last one she hugged.

Jules looked at Keagan and said softly "You need to know Sam to understand that he would never hurt me." She pulled Keagan to a chair and pushed him down then said "Just listen then we will talk later privately."

Koala, Mason and Jeff just stood and watched not knowing what Jules was up to. They quietly waited to see.

She turned to the table and walked over and whispered to Brayden "I need to talk to you four without the girls in the room."

Mark Vinson offered "I could take the girls to Adela's for some pie or to the ice cream shop."

Brayden nodded approval.

Anastasia said "That's a good idea." She got up and went to the girls. She spoke with them and the girls quickly began picking up the sugar packets. Anastasia turned and said to the room "Mark and I are going to take the girls to get ice cream."

There were nods all around. Once the four had exited the room all eyes fell on Jules. They all knew she orchestrated the girls leaving. Why was what they wanted to know?

Jules looked around the room and her eyes landed on Keagan. She stated "My job, or rather the success of my job, depends on understanding what motivates a person and then making a connection with them."

She looked around the room stopping on each man for a few seconds drawing out the silence. All were rooted in place. Where was Jules going with this?

Jules then turned back to Keagan and spoke kindly but truthfully "Your actions, however inappropriate Keagan, were driven from a need to protect me. You felt that Sam had disrespected me. I know you did not want me hurt. On the surface you know Sam. But Keagan, you do not know him well enough to understand that Sam would never hurt me like that or any other way."

It was surprising to Keagan but even though he was seated in a chair in the middle of the room and Jules was talking about him he did not feel singled out or attacked. He watched Jules and did as she asked, listened.

She again took a moment to look at each of her brothers and even glanced at her father the added "None of you know Sam like the rest of those in this room do. You have no connection with Sam. Sam knows a bit about each of you because I asked him to read all of your letters. You are all at a disadvantage."

Jules was taking this slow and she knew she had everyone's attention.

Her gaze fell on the Braddocks, then Mason and Koala. Jules took a deep breath "I'd like to ask those of you who know Sam to help Keagan and my other brothers see the Sam you know and love. That way they can begin to understand the man and begin connecting with him so we can avoid future problems."

She pulled a chair near Keagan and sat down facing him then stated "I'll go first."

Her brothers all got chairs and flanked Keagan on either side. They thought this would be interesting and helpful too.

Patrick did not make himself as visible as the others but he paid close attention. He wanted to know more about the man his daughter trusted her heart to.

After her brothers sat down Jules started "You all know how we first met. I mean the SRU version of the first time."

There were chuckles from the guys. Jules heard Jeff say to Mason "Wait til I tell you how they really first met."

Mason just raised an eyebrow. He couldn't wait to hear.

Jules took a deep breath and said "Sam slowly worked his way in past all my defenses. Past all the walls I had erected to protect my heart. We began dating secretly. Everything was good. But then I got shot on that roof top."

"It was not Sam's fault but he carries the guilt feelings even today. Logically he sees it wasn't his fault but that does not change how he feels. I know, I've tried to change his mind."

Jules took a breath and then pushed forward. With regret in her voice she shared "But then I hurt him. Very badly. I chose the team over him."

Her eyes reflected the guilt she still felt as she said "Sam was there for me all through my recovery. Because of Sam I made it back to the team. He pushed me when I needed pushing and he held me when I needed holding. The first time I told him I loved him I was breaking up with him. I suggested we could stay together if one of us left the team. I meant him and he knew it."

Jules dropped her eyes feeling the shame all over again "I was selfish and hurtful not to realize the team was his family too. No, that's not right, I did know that and it makes it all the worse because I did know. I was asking Sam to do something I wasn't willing to do. I was asking him to leave those he cared about and start all over. It was unfair and hurtful."

She looked back up into Keagan's eyes "Two days later Sam was abducted by four former cops. They were dirty cops Sam put away when he was only eighteen and fresh out of the academy. They nearly killed him, again. Sam was only a rookie when he did the right thing and turned the dirty cops in."

"Many others in his division didn't see it that way. They left him high and dry with no backup on calls. Sam felt it was putting the civilians at too much risk. He had done the right thing but he was forced to leave a job he loved and join the army. Forced to start over trying to find a place to belong."

Jules looked at each one of her brothers but landed back on Keagan "I hurt him so badly that night I broke up with him but he still loved me. We became best friends for several years."

"He always protects me. Sam has covered me, taken lethal shots to save me and even taken bullets for me. Finally I got to a point where I just could not deny our connection and that Sam was the only man I wanted to be with."

She bit her bottom lip then shared "Sam has had to make hard choices while we are work. When I was hit by shrapnel and bleeding out in that bio lab, Sam did the right thing again."

"The fact that Sam followed the priority of life protocol and carried out the lab tech instead of me is what led to us being allowed to date officially. Following that protocol was one of the absolute hardest things Sam has done. He had nightmares about it for months."

Jules voice was soft and emotional as she continued "I've nearly lost him several times too. We both have had nightmares of losing the other. We want to live a long and happy life together but we accept one another for who we are. What we do as part of SRU is important even though it puts our future together at risk. It gives us purpose and makes a difference. Sam accepts that. He accepts me like I accept him."

Her gaze was soft as Jules looked into Keagan's eyes "When we marry we know we will not be allowed on the same team. Sam loves me so much that he is the one that will be switching teams. He is willing to give up working with his chosen family so that I can remain on the team. That is the caliber of the man I have chosen to be my husband."

Jules looked to Mason, Koala and the Braddocks "Is there anything you would be willing or able to share that will help them understand the quality of the man Sam is?"

The room was silent for a long while as they each contemplated what they could or would share with Jules's brothers and father.

Koala cleared his throat and shared "I met Sam when he was in Special Forces recruit testing. I got to know him and Matt pretty well. They were solid mates. I'm not sure what has changed and I'm happy it has but when I first knew him, Sam was not on good terms with his father, General Braddock."

He shifted his look to Mark Braddock "Sam only joined Special Forces to be with Matt. It was Matt's dream not his. Matt would have washed out of boot camp and never acquired the skills necessary to make it into Special Forces if Sam had not helped him and spent hours and hours training him. Matt told me that one night in the hospital after I was bitten by the snake and dropped Sam down the cliff."

Koala looked at Keagan then shared "I nearly killed Sam dropping him off that cliff. He never blamed me. In fact, even when he was in so much pain from his busted up knees Sam was thinking. Sam picked up the token that we needed to finish the course. If he had not done that I would have failed my second attempt at getting into the Australian Special Forces. I owe my career to Sam."

Mason patted Koala on the back "Blondie told me about that. You helped him as much as he helped you. He told me you went light on him in several drills and pulled more than your fair share of the weight in team drills right after he got hit with that tree branch. You earned your spot on your own merit, you both did. But I know what you mean about forgiveness. Blondie is not one to hold a grudge."

His hand unconsciously rubbed his chest as he said "Even if you end up almost killing him when he is trying to save your life."

All eyes snapped to Mason.

Mason looked at the group and then sat down on the couch. He consciously traced his facial scars "I got these in an explosion when the Humvee that Blondie and I were riding in hit an IED. Blondie did everything in his power to stop me from pulling out a piece of shrapnel from my chest. I would have died instantly if I had succeeded. Blondie saved my life that day."

His voice was sad as Mason looked down at his large hands and slowly clenched and unclenched them as he related "In my dazed state, I beat the ever living crap out of Blondie trying to get to the piece of shrapnel. I was pissed at him for not letting me pull it out. I hit Blondie so hard I fractured his orbital socket. I eventually choked him out. I used so much force I fractured Blondie's larynx. I would have killed Blondie with these hands if I had not lost consciousness."

Mason looked up at Jules "The occasional gravelly and hoarse sound of Blondie's voice was a direct result of these hands."

Jules rose and went over to Mason. She hugged him and quipped "You know his voice is kinda sexy that way." Then seriously she added "Thank you for all you have done to protect and care for Sam over the years."

Mason said in a slightly gruff voice trying to hide his emotion "Blondie has always been loved. Each and every one of the unit loves him like a brother, except Blaze. He is more like a son to Blaze. Blondie saved us many more times than we have saved him. We would be willing to kill and die to protect him."

Jules kissed his scared cheek "He loves you all the same way."

Mark Braddock placed a hand on Mason's shoulder and squeezed lightly "Thank you Mason."

Then Mark turned to look at the Callaghan brothers one at a time. But he let his gaze move to Patrick Callaghan as he said "Sam has always been a protector and especially of females. It is a Braddock trait."

He sighed and then said "Sam is a good big brother. He helped his mother a lot when the girls were little. Sam was devastated when Sara was killed in front of him."

Mark's gaze went to Koala "The trauma of that is what caused the estrangement from his father. Sam was only nine when it happened but Sam felt responsible for her death. His child's mind twisted things and he believed his parents blamed him and no longer loved him."

His voice was melancholy as he shared "It changed him. In seconds flat the beautiful smiling boy we all knew was gone. It was almost like the car killed both Sara and Sam that day. We all did what we could but none of us could get through to him."

Mark ran a hand through his hair as past images of the sad little boy Sam was swam in his mind. He pushed them away and his voice normalized as he said "It wasn't until Sam became friends with Matt that we saw parts of him come to life again. The smile and laughter returned. But Sam's need to protect others had intensified to a level none of us truly comprehend."

His gaze shifted to Jules and his voice was low "Then when he shot Matt we thought we lost him for good. His pain was so great, we fully expected him to commit suicide."

Everyone in the room was so focused on Mark's words they did not hear the door open and see four men enter. Spike, Greg, Ed and Wordy were not sure what was going on but remained silent by the door as it softly closed.

A smile lit up Mark's eyes when he continued "But then Sam found you Jules and he found a new place to belong. Greg, Ed, Wordy, Spike, you and Lou became his family and showed him that he could still make a difference in the world. You know the events that transpired that allowed Sam's mind to finally understand that his father and mother has always loved him and never blamed him for Sara's death."

Mark finished saying "Although I don't like the fact that Donner targeted Sam, it was a good thing otherwise the final pieces of that damned puzzle would still be eluding us and we would not have Sam in our lives again. Likewise, I would never want Sam harmed but the time he spent recovering and rebuilding his lungs with the family is something I personally cherish. We got our Sam back."

He looked at Keagan and said seriously "Sam is an honorable man and each and every one of his family, both biological and chosen will be in his corner and covering his back. Please keep that in mind if you doubt him in the future. We will stand with Sam and protect him as fiercely as he protects those he loves. And he loves Jules most of all."

Greg recognized an intervention when he saw one. They were educating the Callaghans on one Sam Braddock. He smiled. Greg cleared his throat and Jules looked to the door.

Jules asked "Is there anything you wish to share with my family that will help them understand who Sam is?"

Spike stepped further into the room and said "When Lou died, Lou was my best friend and he died stepping on a landmine at work. When Lou died, Sam was there for me. We forged a connection because we had both lost our best friends who were our brothers in all things except blood. When Sam and I were abducted by a madman Sam protected me. When another deranged man tried to shoot his dad and me in a hospital Samtastic although badly injured protected me again."

Looking at Jules he smiled and said "And I'm not even Jules." He turned to Jules's brothers "We all love Jules but Jules is everything to Sam. He would never knowingly hurt her."

Jules waited for anyone else that wanted to share. She assumed they didn't because the essence of who Sam had been conveyed in several ways already.

She turned to Keagan and asked "Now do you understand the quality of the man I've chosen to be my husband."

Keagan, Brayden, Finley, Aidan and Patrick all nodded even though the question was posed to Keagan.

Standing up and walking to Jules, Keagan took a knee and bowed his head then said "Yes I understand now. I am so very sorry for thinking the worst of him and for not trusting your judgement." Keagan looked up and into Jules's eyes "Do you forgive me?"

Jules reached down and pulled Keagan up. She wrapped him in a hug and said "Yes I do. But you have to know that if you ever hit Sam again, he will hit back and I fully sanction him knocking you out."

Keagan pulled back and a small smile lit his face "Lesson learned. After the first two punches I realized I was in over my head. Sam could have handed me my ass in a heartbeat. Just like you did Jules."

Patrick sat back and contemplated what he had learned. He was happy Jules had found Sam. And he was happy Sam had found Jules. Their love was sure to be as strong as his was for Kaitlin. He hoped neither would experience the loss he had experience. That neither had to learn to live without the other. Patrick would not wish that kind of pain on even the most despicable person.

Ed asked "So where is Sam?"

Jules smiled as said "I gave him some pain pills and told him to rest."

She thought they did not need to know that Sam was the one that asked. She had not lied either. She had given him the pills and told him to rest.

Team One chuckled and Wordy said "Bet he was not happy about that Jules."

Jules shrugged and maintained Sam's cover by answering "He did it because he loves me." Then she asked "How'd you do in the obstacle course?"

Spike became animated as he launched into it "Oh man you should have seen the Boss. I've never seen him run so fast. I lost a hand hold climbing the wall and he was right there pulling me up."

Greg chuckled and interrupted "You were no slouch either Spike. The speed at which you climbed the rope was amazing."

Spike grinned "Sam gave me some pointers."

Ed patted Wordy's back and added "Wordy here hasn't lost a thing. The dead man carry was all him. My damned knee twinged and I went down. Wordy was right there and got me up and going again taking not only his weight but half of mine too."

Sam had entered the room when Ed was speaking and no one had noticed. He startled everyone when he asked "So where did Team One place in the event?"

Greg grinned "A respectable third."

"Good. That means we are still in the running to take the overall win" Sam said as he headed for a chair next to Scott.

He had slept much longer than he had intended but the four hour nap had done him good. When he sat down his stomach growled. He noticed everyone turned to him. Sam just grinned and asked "So what's for dinner?"

The whole group started to discuss dinner plans.

* * *

 ** _Ice Cream Shop_**

Mark was enjoying his conversation with Anastasia. She was a bright and vivacious woman. She was kind too. Cindi had taken an instant liking to her.

He asked "So you like being in Special Forces?"

Anastasia grinned and lightly placed her hand over his on his thigh. He had a habit of rubbing it. She wondered if the wound still ached. She answered "Yes I do. It is hard but I get to help people even though they never will know what I do. Plus I get to stop bad guys."

She monitored the words she used with two impressionable girls sitting at the table. The girls were busy chatting and not really paying attention to the adults but Anastasia was still careful.

Mark nodded "I miss it somedays. But being here for Cindi is more important. Besides, it's not like I can do that anymore with my bum leg. Kind of limits my choices. But I enjoy running the shooting range. Who knows, I might be training some future soldiers. So I'm still making a difference, just in a different way now."

Cindi piped up "Dad's training me. I'm gonna be the first female Special Forces sniper."

"Really?" Anastasia replied.

Cindi smiled "Yep. Dad even set up golf balls for me to shoot at. Just like Jules does." Then she turned back to Cyndi and the two got lost into conversation about which was the best show Power Rangers or My Little Pony.

Anastasia smiled at their innocence. She was glad she was helping Dom try and eradicate anyone involved in abusing children.

Her gaze slid back to Mark. She sat back and said "So you would support Cindi's choice?"

Mark nodded "Absolutely. I was lucky enough to marry a strong caring woman and my mother was a strong influence too. I hope Cindi grows up to be just like they were; strong and courageous."

She liked this man. He was fully supportive of his daughter going after something that was fraught with danger. That was rare. Anastasia found herself attracted to him. Maybe here was a man that fit her criteria, maybe. But it might be too soon for him. She knew he was a widower but not for how long. His pain of loss might be too raw and new for him to be interested in a relationship.

Compassion in her voice Anastasia asked "So how long has it been since your wife passed away?"

"About a year and a half now. She was a wonderful woman. We moved here to start over. So far I like this town. With the exception of this Nealy guy everyone I've met has been so nice. It will be a good place for Cindi to grow up" Mark shared.

He glanced down at the hand that remained on his. It was a simple gesture. It was almost like acceptance he thought. Strange really but the aching in his thigh seemed to dwindle a bit. Mark felt the pull of attraction to Anastasia. Something he had not felt towards another woman since his wife passed away. Mark wondered if Anastasia might ever be interested in someone like him.

Mark would never know unless he said something. He had just met her today so he did not want to come on too strong. So Mark smiled and said "I know she would want me to find love again. She was that kind of woman, compassionate. Perhaps here I will find another such strong, courageous and compassionate woman. I'm a firm believer that lighting can strike twice."

They looked at each other assessing. Could there be something between them?

As their eyes met a gossamer fine thread spun between them and glimmered with hope as it tenuously connected them.

Could it be the beginnings of something wonderful? Could it be a second chance for both to find love?

A fairy tale, maybe.

Cindi turned to her dad "Dad can we get another ice cream?"

Breaking his lock on Anastasia's eyes Mark turn to his daughter and chuckled "No Princess, I think not. It will be dinner time soon. We should be getting Cyndi back to her dad I think and heading home. How does spaghetti sound for dinner?"

Cindi's eyes lit up and she turned to Anastasia. Cindi knew she was there to watch over her too and would be coming home with them "You're gonna love my dad's spaghetti. I make an awesome garlic bread to go with it."

Anastasia smiled "Sounds wonderful. I can't wait to taste it."

As they stood up and prepared to leave, Cyndi asked "Hey Cindi, your real name is Cinderella right?"

Cindi nodded.

Cyndi smiled "Cool, two princesses are having dinner together; Cinderella and Anastasia." She looked to Mark and said "I guess that makes you Prince Charming tonight."

Mark chuckled "I guess it does."

Anastasia smiled, Prince Charming, hmm, yeah that might fit. She naturally slowed her pace to Mark's slower gait.

The four of them and the three JTF2 guards made their way out of the ice cream shop and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room_**

Commander Maddox was seated with the other judges compiling the results of the days' competitions. He smiled seeing that the Toronto team had made a good showing in the obstacle course events. His smile faded as he saw Captain Black approaching with a scowl on his face.

Black came to a stop and stated "Almost complete we are searching the last two buildings right now but we have not found Nealy yet."

Maddox nodded "Let me know when you are finished. I'll contact Sergeant Parker when you are done and let him know so he can decide what he wants to do for tomorrow. I suspect he will pull his team from that competition. Sad really, with their overall scores they would have taken first place. But if they don't compete tomorrow … "

Officer Ricky Compton ran full tilt into the room. His eyes found Captain Black and his excitement was palpable as he shouted "We got him! We got Nealy."


	36. Eavesdropping, Drunken Sot, Back To Biz,

**Eavesdropping, Drunken Sot, Back To Business, Calls to Mom and Dad & His Embrace**

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Strategy Room_**

The Vinson's and Anastasia had arrived and dropped off Cyndi then headed out. The group was still discussing dinner plans. There was debate between the Callaghans and the Braddocks as to who was going to be picking up the tab for dinner.

Mason, Koala, Sam and Jules and the rest of Team One sat back and watched the show as both sides insisted they be allowed to pay for dinner.

Sam's phone rang and he looked at the caller id. He smiled as he answered and moved to a quieter corner "Hello Bella."

 _["Hello Sammy. How are you doing? I heard about the problems at the competition from your mom" Bella said.]_

"I'm doing well Bella. How are you doing?" Sam asked.

 _["I'm doing very well now that I hear the smile in your voice. Please call your mom tonight" Bella answered and requested.]_

"I will. After dinner" Sam responded.

 _[Bella smiled and said "I called for another reason too Sammy. I got an emergency request for a scholarship award. We haven't had one of those in years. I wanted to talk to you about it. Do you have time right now or should I call back later?"]_

Sam looked over at the others and saw the discussion still going on between Mark and Patrick but the others had started to mill about. He nodded to Finley who had sauntered near his corner as he said "Sure I have time right now. What are the details?"

 _[Pulling her notes toward her and putting on her reading glasses Bella stated "The request came from a former recipient of the Louise Grace Hunter award, Skye Chambers. She used her award to get a degree in Criminology. Here's where it gets interesting Sammy. She is a police officer with the Medicine Hat Police Force."]_

"Really? Wow, talk about coincidences. Okay you have me intrigued who is she requesting an emergency scholarship for?" Sam asked.

 _["It seems a girl, well young woman really, she is nineteen. Her name is Rena Trevino. She aged out of the foster system. She has been homeless ever since. Sort of reminds me of Matt's and Richard's situations. Anyways, she came forward with some pertinent information that helped the police shut down a prostitution ring. She is in protective custody and willing to testify."_

 _"But according to Officer Chambers, Rena is an orphan. Her parents and three little brothers were killed in a plane crash when she was twelve. They were flying out to pick her up from a camp for kids that had cancer. She had no other family and entered the system."_

 _"Luckily she beat the cancer. Rena was a stellar student with a 4.0 GPA. While in school and during the summers, she volunteered regularly at the local equestrian stable that had a program to assist children who had cancer experience the joys of childhood again by interacting with horses."_

 _"When she aged out of the system she had no support. She had applied for grants and scholarships but did not get any."]_

"So Officer Chambers believes that Rena is a good candidate for a scholarship. What does Rena want to study? What is her dream and do you get the impression that she is willing to do what is necessary to achieve it?" Sam responded.

Finley didn't intend too but he began to eavesdrop because Sam was discussing scholarships and Finley knew Skye Chambers too. Skye had introduced him to Dexter Hendrix a foster boy who was interested in becoming a vet last month. He was mentoring Dexter as part of the Big Brothers program.

Part of that mentoring was to help Dexter understand the criteria for scholarships and grants. The boy was only a sophomore but he had his heart set on becoming a vet. Finley wanted the boy prepared to meet the stiff criteria for scholarships.

Finley's friend Robert, who was just graduated veterinary school, had told him about a scholarship just for foster kids and orphans. Robert had told him he received the Charlotte Anne Preston award that was part of MBH Scholarship.

It was one of the scholarships he intended to look into but Finley was always on the lookout for other scholarships because the competition to get them was fierce. The more scholarships Dexter applied for the better his chances would be of winning one of them. So he eavesdropped on Sam's conversation.

 _[Bella answered "Yes I believe she is willing to do what is necessary. She had the fortitude to come forward even though the man she was providing information on threatened to kill her if she talked. She is courageous and a survivor. As to her desire, that would be culinary arts. Rena said that she wants to get training in that area and then open a restaurant."_

 _"According to Officer Chambers, Rena has plans that her restaurant will eventually offer free meals to homeless young adults who are willing to work for an hour to earn a meal. She also wants to set up a dedicated line in her restaurant to take messages for them while they are job hunting. Seems Rena has been homeless, hungry and cold since she aged out of the system. She tried to get a job but being homeless with no address or phone she was never hired."]_

Sam took in all the information then said "Okay, do the necessary background checks to make sure everything she claims is true. If it checks out then I think the best award to use would be the Charlotte Anne Preston award. If that one is not available then we could look at using the Louise Grace Hunter award. Both seem fitting in this case."

Finley whipped his head toward Sam, no longer covertly listening.

Sam saw Finley staring at him but continued with Bella "Also if Rena checks out, would you contact Max and Marco Leclair in Montreal? They recently opened a culinary school in Montreal and may be willing to open an immediate spot for her and perhaps even offer her a part-time job in their restaurant. It might be good for her to relocate. Both a fresh start and it would offer her more protection until the trial."

"Call me and let me know if it all checks out and which award you use. I would like to see her get help and if a former recipient is recommending her that holds weight. Officer Chambers would know the criteria well" Sam concluded and wondered at Finley's interest in his phone call.

 _[Bella smiled "I will do that. You keep yourself safe and in one piece Sammy. And have you and Jules selected a date yet?"]_

Sam laughed "I will try to stay in one piece Bella. I will call Mom tonight too. And no we have not selected a date yet. I'll let you know when we do. But be prepared for Jules to want a small simple wedding. No big affair. But we will have a large party to celebrate with everyone after."

 _["That sounds like Jules. Give her a kiss from me. Love you Sammy. I'll call when I have all the details" Bella replied.]_

"Love you to Bella. Take care" Sam said and hung up.

Finley contritely apologized then boldly asked "I'm very sorry for eavesdropping but you mentioned scholarships and Skye Chambers and it peaked my interest. Do you work with people that administer the MBH Scholarship?"

"You could say that" Sam cryptically answered.

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules's cheek when she sidled up to him. Then he said "That is from Bella. She asked about a date again."

Jules chuckled "She sure is tenacious. What did you tell her?"

"That I would let her know when we know. She also called about the scholarship" Sam responded.

"What about the scholarship?" Jules asked.

Sam answered "Bella got an emergency request for a scholarship. The weird thing is that it is from Medicine Hat." He then went on to give Jules the details on Rena.

Jules smiled "I'm so glad that you, Matt and Ripsaw started something so beautiful in the names of those you loved and lost. Which award are you considering using?"

"I think Matt's or Ripsaw's awards would be most fitting given her situation. Matt was homeless and hungry for so long. Ripsaw lost his parents in an accident and they have cancer in common" Sam stated.

Finley just listened and a smile grew. Here was another example of the goodness of the man Jules was going to marry. He asked "So do you think you could send me the criteria for the scholarships?"

"Why?" asked Sam.

Finley explained "I am a Big Brother for a foster boy and he wants to be a vet." Then Finley told Sam and Jules all about Dexter and how he was helping to prepare the boy.

When he was done Sam nodded "I'll email you the site that contains all the criteria. If Dexter works hard and demonstrates he deserves it then he will be considered."

Sam's stomach growled again and Jules laughed "Time to feed you."

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Bruce's Hideout_**

Bruce started to wake. He grabbed his scotch and took a long swig. He sat up and then rubbed his eyes. He realized he slept longer than he wanted to when he finally got his eyes to focus on his watch. He stood up and staggered over to look out of the attic vent.

Good. They were gone for the night. The events of the afternoon were over. He saw only one security guard. Bruce knew he could easily get past the rent-a-cop. Now he could sneak down and go find some food.

Scotch was good but his stomach rumbled. He took several more long drinks. He looked at his almost empty bottle and knew he needed to find more too. Beer would have to do. He could break into one of the vendors and grab what he wanted.

Bruce finished off the scotch and let the bottle roll away. He laughed in his excessively drunken state as he thought one dead soldier. Tomorrow he would add a real dead soldier to his list.

He left his backpack with his supplies and knife and crawled out of his hidey hole.

* * *

 ** _Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Yum Hut Vendor_**

Bruce had no trouble breaking in. He smiled as he opened the fridge and found it full of beer and several pre-made sandwiches. He opened a beer and downed half of it. Then he grabbed three sandwiches.

He looked around for something to put them in and didn't find anything. He wished he had brought his backpack now. Bruce put down the sandwiches and finished off one beer. Then he stuffed one bottle of beer in each pocket of his pants.

Then Bruce scarfed down two of the sandwiches and half of another beer. He grabbed four more beers and held one in his right hand and the other three with his arm against his chest. He picked up the last sandwich with his left hand. It was a bit awkward but he would manage.

Bruce staggered out of the vendor truck with the sandwich at his mouth taking a bite.

Someone yelled "Freeze."

He was startled and lost his balance. Bruce fell down the three steps. He hit the ground hard on his left shoulder and screamed. The beer bottles in his arms fell and shattered. A shard of glass flew and hit his cheek making a deep laceration. The bottles in his pants smashed under his weight and pieces of glass embedded in his left thigh.

Bruce looked up to find five guns in his face. Oh shit!

Officer Branson Kent flipped Nealy on his stomach and yanked his hands behind his back and cuffed him saying "Bruce Nealy you are under arrest."

Bruce squealed in pain as he slurred out "My shoulder, my shoulder. My face."

Kent pulled Bruce to a seated position on the ground and looked up to Ricky and said "Go tell the Captain we got him."

The four officers that remained looked at the drunken sot on the ground. Officer Brad Ward said "Suppose I should call EMS."

"Yeah or he's gonna be yelling police brutality or some shit like that" Branson Kent responded.

* * *

 ** _Adela's Coffee Shop_**

When Sam's stomach had roared rather loudly in the strategy room all discussion of who was paying ceased and Mark and Patrick agreed to split it. They then chose Adela's because it was the closest place. It could also accommodate the size of the group.

They arrived and tables were pushed together. Jules sat on Sam's left, Wordy on his right, Spike and the Boss were across from him. The rest were all mixed up around the table. Sam watched a moment and smiled. It was nice to see his family and Jules's family getting along.

Spike leaned forward and said "Hey I thought I'd let you to know. I called Cameo and asked him to run the search on Bruce. He had access to his full file and knows where and when he was stationed. He also will have access to any unsolved, you know, cases that are military based. He said he'd let me know if he gets something."

Jules said "Good idea."

Greg's phone rang and he answered. As he listened a smile grew on his face. He concluded the call "Thank you for calling Commander Maddox. That is great news. I'll let the team know. We'll see you in the morning for the competition."

He hung up and looked at Sam and Jules and happily said "They got him."

"Fantastic" Spike blurted out loudly drawing everyone's attention to him.

Greg turned to the table and reported "That was Maddox, they caught Nealy. He is in custody and they had to take him to the hospital. He was so intoxicated he fell down three steps and was cut by the glass of a shattered beer bottle he was carrying. Seems he hurt his shoulder in the fall too. They are worried about alcohol poisoning so are keeping him in the hospital overnight. They will be moving him to jail to await arraignment in the morning."

Ed smiled "Great news. Now we can get back to business and take first place in this competition."

It was a jubilant group that celebrated and enjoyed dinner and dessert that night. Sam opted for several orders of mashed potatoes and a huge bowl of broccoli cheese soup on Lisa's suggestion. He even had two pieces of chocolate silk pie.

* * *

 ** _Hotel – Sam and Jules Room_**

Sam lounged on the little couch in the room as Jules readied for bed. It was early but they decided to call it an early night with the competition coming up tomorrow.

Jules peeked out of the bathroom and took her toothbrush out "Sam you promised Bella you would call your mom."

Reaching for his phone Sam said "Thanks for the reminder. I also have to call my dad too. I need to talk to him about something. He should be up by the time I finish with Mom."

Jules nodded and went back to brushing her teeth.

Sam dialed and when it was answered he said "Hi Mom."

 _["Sam I'm so glad you called. How are you doing? Your dad told me what happened. I was worried but I knew if you needed me Jules or Sergeant Parker would have called" Yvonne said."]_

"I'm good. Wasn't pleasant but Jules helped a lot. I'm good now" Sam answered.

Then he changed the subject "Talked to Bella about a scholarship award today. It still makes me feel happy every time an award is given out. I really wish that I knew who those anonymous donors were. Matt and Ripsaw got to see awards go out in their mother's names before they died. The woman Bella told me about reminds me a little of both their situations."

 _[Yvonne had talked to William and knew about his conversation with Sam. How William had shared secrets of the past with Sam. Maybe it was time to tell him the truth about the scholarships too._

 _She said softly "I know who donated."]_

Sam sat up straighter "You do? Who?"

 _["Sara" Yvonne simply said.]_

"Sara?" Sam asked. His mind was whirling. How could Sara … "Her trust fund. Sara's trust fund. How?"

 _["Your father and I did not know what to do with her trust fund. When Bella told me what you three wanted to do. Well, we couldn't think of a more perfect thing to do with her trust fund" Yvonne confessed.]_

Sam's face split into a huge grin and he didn't even care that it hurt. His words laced with deep gratitude Sam said "Thank you Mom. Thank you so very much."

His mind picked up an old memory and he said with suspicion "You changed the name on purpose didn't you."

 _[Yvonne's delighted laughter filled the line. When she quieted down she stated "You are a bright one Sammy. Yes I did. I thought it was fitting. It was Matt's initial idea for the scholarship so it was right to switch it up to his initials. I'm glad you never fought Bella to change the little purposeful mistake."]_

Sam laughed "Mom do you know you have always been loved. I am so proud to be your son. You are the absolute best mom I know. I love you mom."

 _[Yvonne smiled and her eyes welled with happy tears "I love you too Sammy. Always have and always will. You have always made me proud."_

 _She wiped her eyes and added "So have you and Jules set a date. You know Ann already has two grandbabies. I cannot wait to see the children you and Jules produce."]_

Sam chuckled and looked into the bathroom. Jules was preoccupied so he quickly and quietly said "We haven't even talked about kids yet mom. As for the date I'll let you know when we figure something out."

 _["Well just so you know, I think you two will have beautiful children." Yvonne's phone beeped and she said "Natalie is calling. Do you mind if I take it? I missed her last two calls."]_

"I don't mind. Love you mom. Talk to you soon. Say hi to Natalie for me."

 _["Love you Sammy. Bye" Yvonne said and answered the other call "Hello Natalie. How are you doing sweetheart?"]_

Jules sauntered out of the bathroom brushing out her hair "How was your mom?"

"Good. We're gonna have to set a date. Or at least a date for a date" Sam chuckled.

Jules sat on the arm of the couch and grinned "I know. Sophie, Shel and even Winnie keep asking me."

Sam raised both eyebrows and smiled "So?" He winced.

Jules slid down in the seat next to him "So? We do this on our own time. I love them all but this is about us. I like being on the same team as you. If we marry soon then we will be split up sooner. I'm not quite ready for that."

Sam nodded "I'm with you on that. So we go at our own pace."

Jules nodded "Yes." She leaned over and kissed his cheek then said "Call your dad and then let's head off to bed. Today was exhausting and we need to be at our best tomorrow."

Sam dialed and watched Jules strip down for bed. It was distracting and alluring. God she was sexy. He closed his eyes to stop his wayward thoughts or else he would not get through his conversation with his dad.

When the General answered Sam shared with him everything that Vinson had shared with him. He saw Jules's face drop in astonishment. He pulled the phone away from his ear as his dad raged on the other side of the world. The General was raging so loud Sam could swear he could hear him without aid of a phone. When the General calmed down he committed to fully investigating the issues.

Sam said "Oh and one more thing Sir. They caught Nealy. So no more worries there."

 _[General Braddock was still boiling inside regarding the possibility that Matt and Haverlik may have been murdered by Plouffe and Murphy. Part of him wanted to dig up their graves and kill them again._

 _But he said "I've been in contact with Captain Black. Spike contacted Cameo to run some searches."]_

"I know. Spike told me he asked Cameo. I assume that he found something" Sam said.

 _["Yes he did. Several unsolved cases may be relevant but only one with DNA evidence collected. It was an attempted rape. She scratched her attacker and they got the attacker's DNA from under her finger nails. There was never a match when they ran the DNA against the criminal databases. Whoever the attacker was had no criminal history. And we could not run it against the military DNA files because those records can only be used to identify soldiers that have died" General Braddock shared.]_

"So you think Nealy might be connected to it?" Sam asked.

 _["It is a possibility. He was stationed there at the time and it occurred on base. So it is a possibility. They will be running Nealy's DNA and once they have it we will see if it matches. I'll let you know if I hear anything. I'll be handing that over to the military justice to follow up" the General stated._

 _He then changed subjects and said "So you can compete without further fear. I think I'll leave the soldiers in place until after he is arraigned and safely in jail."]_

Sam nodded "Yeah that would be good. Speaking of competing I should be heading off to bed. We have the final competition tomorrow and Ed will not be pleased if I'm not at my best."

 _[William chuckled "Hard taskmaster but I like him. Okay son. Talk to you soon."]_

"Later dad" Sam said and hung up.

Sam stood and stripped then crawled into bed next to Jules. He pulled her close, her back firmly against his chest and his arm wrapped snuggly around her. The top of her head was tucked just under his chin. He inhaled deeply. Sam loved the smell of Jules's hair.

He relaxed completely. Sam felt Jules relax completely in his embrace.

Sam closed his eyes, sighed and whispered "No place I'd rather be."

Jules closed her eyes with a smile on her face and softly sighed out "Copy that."

Both fell into a peaceful sleep secure in each other's arms.


	37. Waking Thoughts, He's Just Colorful,

**Waking Thoughts, He's Just Colorful, Unintended Confession, Waiting & No Rush **

* * *

_**Hotel – Sam and Jules Room**_

Jules smiled as the soft music played on her phone alarm. She reached out and shut it off. After lightly rubbing her eyes she opened them to see the first rays of sunshine spilling in through the window. Jules snuggled closer to Sam.

They had slept so soundly that neither of them had moved during the night. It was a testament to how exhausted each of them was. It was also a testament of how much comfort and security they felt sleeping in each other's arms.

She could tell that Sam was still sleeping given the slow regular breaths. She was content to lie here for now. Jules knew if she shifted or got out of bed it would wake Sam. After the days he had had recently a little extra sleep would be good for him.

Jules let her mind wander as she watched the rays of sunshine splay into the room. The prismatic effect of the glass spread colors of the rainbow around. Today was a good day. Part of their trouble was safely locked up. Bruce would not be harming Sam today.

That thought made her smile. Then the rainbow colors reminded her of Sam's jaw and eye. They were surely going to look awful today. The day after, Sam's bruises always looked worse.

Thinking of Sam's bruises took her mind to her brothers. It was good to do the intervention with her brothers. She was also glad that her father was there to hear about Sam.

Finley had pulled her aside and had asked a little more about the scholarships. He wanted to know how Sam came to create them. Finley had looked sad when she told him that part of the funding had come from the life insurance policies for Matt and Ripsaw.

Keagan had pulled Sam aside and apologized as the group broke up after dinner. She wasn't sure what all Keagan said but she distinctly heard Keagan say, if there is ever anything I can do to make amends please let me know. Sam had responded, nothing to make amends for, I have a little sister too.

She smiled again. Reconciling with her brothers felt good. It had been so long, so very long. She felt the same love for and from them as she had when she was little. It felt good. She was glad she had read their letters. She was glad that Sam suggested they visit.

Sam. Oh she was so blessed to have Sam in her life. As her eyes watched the kaleidoscope of colors her mind slipped to her mother. Her mom would have loved Sam too. She would have seen that Sam supported her and held her heart. Her mom would have seen Sam for the man that he is without needing an intervention.

A soft pang of loss flittered through her heart. She still missed her mom even after twenty two years. If her mother had lived Jules wondered how things might be different. Would her father have turned his back on her? Would her mother have supported her choice and helped her father accept it?

Sam's eyes lazily opened. He listened a moment to Jules who was still tucked securely in his arms. A slow smile spread across his face when he realized they had not moved an inch in sleep.

In a soft sleepy voice Sam said "Morning Beautiful, penny for your thoughts."

Jules smiled. She was so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed the change in Sam's breathing to alert her to him waking. She turned in his arms to face him. The smile still on her face she answered "Morning Handsome. I was thinking lots of things."

Sam kissed the tip of her nose "What's the last thing you were thinking?"

Jules returned his kiss but on the lips then replied "Just wondering if things with my father would have been different if my mother had lived."

Lightly caressing Jules' face Sam said "Not something you will ever truly know. What are you thinking in relation to your father? Do you want to stay a few days after the competition and talk to him? No pressure but if you do we could talk to the Boss and Ed today and let them know."

Jules sighed "I'm still so conflicted. He hurt me badly. But I've been watching him. At the party I watched him when photos of me as a cop and in SRU were shown. I may have read it wrong but I could have sworn I saw pride on his face. It doesn't fit."

She cuddled closer and laid her head so she could hear Sam's heartbeat then continued "He is so good with the kids too. I heard him talking to Cyndi at dinner. He is signing her up at the gun range to take shooting lessons. I even heard him say to Cyndi that she could be anything she set her mind too. That he would be in her corner all the way."

Her tone sad and conflicted, Jules breathed out "How do I deal with that Sam? That is not the man who argued with me for years and tried to change my mind. That is not the man who turned his back on me in the airport."

Sam kissed the top of Jules head and hugged her closer. He simply said "People can change Jules. Maybe he see what he did was wrong and is trying to make amends."

Jules pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes "Do you really believe people can change that much?"

His eyes were soft and his voice sincere when Sam answered "Yeah I do. I have six prime examples."

Her expression was one of confusion "Six examples?"

Sam nodded "Yeah six. I wasn't so well liked when I joined the team if you remember. So yeah, six. You, the Boss, Ed, Spike, Wordy and Lou eventually saw your behavior and decided to change. You all decided to accept me for who I was and forgive how I joined the team."

Jules cringed. She had treated Sam so badly those first few months. They all had.

She had been so ashamed when she had learned that Sam had been hurt when he went into the ice cream parlor and had the vat of milkshake dumped on him. That he had actually sustained a concussion and all they had done was laugh at him. It made her sick to recall she had made Sam the butt of many bad jokes that day.

On top of that, a few days later she had attacked Sam in the locker room after Lou had been shot by Sam. Ed had been merciless yelling at Sam before SIU took Sam for the interview. None of them had even bothered to check on Sam.

Lou had tried to tell them it was his fault for moving. He tried to get them to see that Sam had no other option or Greg, Wordy, Lou and the hostages would have been blown up by the suicidal man. But they did not listen. They were too wrapped up in their own opinions of Sam's actions that day.

None of them knew Sam had been cut by the knife as he saved the woman on the previous call that day. Jules' fingers lightly traced the scar. It had taken twenty three stitches to close. Again they had only laughed at him because he was covered in mud and Ed had yelled at him for not holding his position and waiting for Ed to arrive. If Sam had followed Ed's instruction the woman would have been dead.

Jules closed here eyes as she recalled that they all behaved abominably and never checked to see if Sam was okay after those calls. If they had bothered to check they might have discovered that Sam was suffering from a trauma-triggered migraine during and after the call where he had to take the lethal shot that grazed Lou. If they had they would have seen Sam was injured.

But they hadn't. All they were focused on was that Sam disobeyed Ed's direct order again and Lou was hurt in the process. None of them knew that with the concussion and TTM Sam had lost several months of his memory. They did not know that Sam was in significant pain and completely confused as to where he was and who was yelling at him when Ed laid into him before SIU took him.

If that wasn't bad enough, when Sam got back from SIU, Spike had slammed Sam into the lockers. Sam hit his head again. Spike was shouting at Sam saying vile things.

Then she had joined in and punched Sam hard in the stomach and swept his feet out from under him. Sam had crashed to the ground and struck his head yet again. She had then straddled Sam and punched his chest repeatedly as she yelled at him before Lou and Wordy finally pulled her off.

Sam had lain unconscious on the locker room floor after her assault.

That was a prime example of how she was a hot head like Keagan. Those were actions she wished she could take back. She wished she had behaved better and been more accepting of Sam when he first joined the team. Her actions then were reprehensible.

Sam kissed Jules forehead "Don't go there Jules. It is in the past. It no longer matters. I never blamed any of you. You all changed towards me and I found a place to belong and a family."

That was true. They had changed. Sam had forgiven all of them. Spike and Sam were best friends now. Sam had helped Spike so much after Lou died. Sam had forgiven her. With that forgiveness, she and Sam had built something wonderful.

Jules blew out a long breath as several things whipped through her mind. People change. Making amends. Atoning for horrible actions. Looking for redemption. Acceptance. Forgiveness.

She sat up then stood and walked to the window. Sam got out of bed and followed. He came up behind Jules and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

Sam smiled and said "You make my life great Jules. Every day with you proves to me that there is beauty in the world."

Jules turned in his arms again and looked up at Sam "You make my life great too. You are right, people can change. Let's talk to the Boss and Ed and see if we can swing another couple of days off. After the competition I will talk to my father. I will give him an opportunity to tell me what he felt at the time and why he did what he did to me that day. I cannot promise it will change how I feel but I will listen to him."

Sam kissed Jules tenderly then pulled back "Jules you are so beautiful, inside and out. Thank you for being who you are."

Jules lightly caressed Sam's bruised jaw "You teach me so many things by just being who you are. You showed me that forgiveness is possible. Thank you for being you too." Jules reached up on tippy toes and kissed Sam tenderly.

Then she pulled back and said "We should get ready now if we want to get some breakfast before the competition."

Sam released her and said "Today should be fun. No more Nealy to worry about."

Jules' eyebrows raised and her eyes widened as she nodded in agreement "Copy that."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_

Commander Maddox looked out at the assembled teams and felt a sense of relief. This competition was almost over. They just had the final event to get through and then the celebration dinner and awards ceremony. He was relieved because Nealy had been caught and had not succeeded in killing Sam or Jules.

He addressed the teams "Good morning to all of you. This competition has surely been the most unique one any of you have ever attended."

There were chuckles throughout the crowd.

Maddox continued "If you have not already heard the news, I am happy to report that the local police apprehended Nealy last evening. So we should have an uneventful final competition. Well, at least uneventful in that respect. After compiling yesterday's scores I can tell you the competition for first place is stiff. Three of the five teams are in a neck in neck race for that position."

"Today's competition will be a full team event as you well know. Each scenario will be different but equal. That is so those teams that follow do not have an unfair advantage. We will randomly draw the order of teams and then randomly select a scenario" Maddox explained.

He took a moment and said "Anything you might encounter in the real world may be in the scenario. We will be using up to five building in each scenario. If the Sergeants will join me at the judges table we will conduct the drawings. Please double check your gear and if you have not already done so, please check you clips to ensure they contain only blanks. We want no mishaps."

Greg looked to Ed "I assume all has been checked."

Ed nodded "Checked, double checked and triple checked."

"Good. I'll meet you at the team table when I know when we are up" Greg said.

Greg headed for the judges table while the rest of the team headed for the Toronto table which was right next to the Winnipeg table.

When they sat down Luca asked Ed with concern "Braddock okay to compete? He looks like shit and his eye is somewhat swollen."

Ed looked at Sam. His face was as vividly bruised as ever and he looked like hell. Ed chuckled "Yeah he is okay. He's just colorful."

Luca nodded and chuckled "If you say so. I want your team at full strength. Otherwise when Winnipeg takes the win you will be trying to say it is because you were down a man."

Ed just chuckled. He had come to like Luca. Luca was a good man and just as competitive as he was. Ed retorted "When Toronto wins we will be saying we won even when our team was not at one hundred percent."

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

Bruce woke but kept his eyes closed because his head was pounding. He felt shaky and his shoulder ached. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was disoriented. What the hell? How did he get here?

Bruce started to lift his hand to press it to his pounding head. He only was able to move it a little bit. He looked down. What?

His eyes checked his other hand and his ankles too. Cuffed! To a hospital bed. How? When?

Shit!

Bruce's mind was trying to piece together what happened when Captain Black entered his room. He stared at the Captain. Bruce could see the disdain written all over the Captain's face.

Captain Black looked at the hungover piece of scum. In his mind there were few things worse than dirty cops. A drunken, dirty cop to be exact. He queried "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

"Away with what?" Bruce sneered.

Black shook his head "Don't play dumb Nealy. Trying to murder your great grandfather, trying to kill Constable Braddock by shooting him and when that didn't work by trying to run him over."

Nealy shrugged "Who knew the wimp would be so hard to kill. He screwed with my life one too many times. His uncle and cousin too."

The Captain looked at Nealy and said "Sounds a bit like a confession to me. You will be transported to the courthouse this morning to be arraigned on charges. You will not be getting bail. We get first crack at you but I have to tell you the military wants a crack at you too. Seems there is a little matter of an attempted rape where your DNA matches. General Braddock was emphatic that you will be tried on those charges too."

Bruce stared at Captain Black. God damned. Another Braddock screwing with his life. Rage burned in his stomach.

Captain Black then stated "By the way, we also have evidence that you raped Jules Callaghan when she was sixteen."

Nealy yelled "What evidence? She burned her clothes. I know I watched her do it. I watched her house that night waiting for them to call the police. They never did and she snuck out and burned her clothes. There is no evidence" Bruce spat out angrily. Then he realized what he had just said and clamped his mouth shut.

Captain Black smirked "Well that should help too. But the evidence I'm referring to is your friend Reuben. He is singing like a jaybird trying to make deals by ratting out all the despicable things you did. Most are beyond the statute of limitations. But rape has no statute of limitations."

Bruce's mind was spinning. He needed to escape. He remembered now that he left his backpack with his supplies and knife in his hidey hole when he went for beer last night.

He just needed to get away and he could still do what he planned. Today was the event in the building he had planned to get to Jules and kill her and Braddock. He would make Braddock watch first.

Captain Black said "Officers will be here to take you to the court house soon. Enjoy you last little bit of freedom. You will be going away for a very long time."

Then Black turned his back on the man he should have never hired in the first place. It was an action he regretted with his whole heart. He was just glad his men had caught Nealy before he could actually kill Sam Braddock.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Hospital**_

Turker Veli sighted the room in the hospital across the road. This would be easy pickings. He could really use the ten thousand. He was in deep with a loan shark and the ten thousand would clear his debt and provide a little to tide him over until the next job could be found.

Jobs were usually easy to come by in his circle. A hit man for hire was usually lucrative. He could have retired by now but he had a thing for the horses. He liked to bet. Often it didn't go his way. But one day he would hit it big and all his worries would be over.

But right now he needed this job. Reuben's job to take out Bruce Nealy came at just the right time. This would be so easy. Like shooting fish in a barrel. Nealy would never know what hit him.

Damn. He should have taken the shot. The nurse just closed the blinds. Turker decided to wait. He was sure to have another opportunity soon.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_

Greg pulled up a chair and sat down. He smiled "We go last. The scenarios will take about thirty minutes each. So we have two hours to wait. So just relax and hang out."

Jules leaned over to Greg and said "Sarge, I wanted to talk to you. I think I'm ready to listen to what my father has to say. No guarantees that we will reconcile but I can at least listen to him. Sam and I would like to stay back a few days if we can extend our leave."

Greg smiled and pulled Jules into a hug "I'm so glad you have decided to listen. Whatever you decide to do after that will be okay. We can tap the reserve officers to cover for you and Sam. You both have enough vacation time on the books."

Jules smiled "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Sam leaned over and said "You want to go find your brothers and make arrangements for the next few days?"

Jules shrugged "In a bit. There is no rush, we have all day. I'll do it after we win the competition."

Sam grinned at her confident statement of the team winning. He only nodded and leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee enjoying just listening to the guys talk. This team was great. It would be fun to take home a win.

She sat back and looked at the men around her. Jules felt so lucky to have such strong and caring men on Team One. They had given her something that was missing in her life when her family deserted her. Each and every one of them would always be loved.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Slow chapter but next one will be chocked full of action._


	38. Edict, Recuffed, Mason's Secret, Escape,

**Edict, Recuffed, Mason's Secret, Escape, Carjacked, Blending In, Fight Me & Disguise**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Spectator Stands**_

Patrick Callaghan sat with the whole Callaghan family. They had come out in force to watch the final event. They were all so glad that Nealy had been apprehended. The stands were packed to capacity and the event coordinator had even opened a standing room only area because so many locals wanted to see the last event.

Because Nealy was no longer a threat all his boys brought their families. Keagan and his boys ten year old Conall and eight year old Finn were just walking back from having a short visit with Jules in the SWAT team area. Brayden sat with Cyndi and Cindi keeping them entertained between teams with funny stories about Jules.

He glanced over at Mark Vinson. He was talking to the beautiful Anastasia. Patrick smiled. By their body language it looked like mutual attraction.

That was nice. Patrick had gotten to know Mark Vinson and he was an outstanding young man. From the little he overheard he got the impression that Anastasia would be a good role model for Cindi too.

Keagan sat down next to his dad and smiled as he said "I have a bit of news for you."

Patrick looked at Keagan and wondered at the smile "What would that be?"

"Jules is willing to talk to you. She wants to listen to you. She wants to understand what you were feeling and why you did the things that you did. Dad you have a chance to reconcile with her. You need to be completely open and honest with her when you speak with her" Keagan shared.

Keagan then looked directly at his father and the smile faded as he quietly spoke "You do not need to share with me, Brayden, Finley or Aidan why you did what you did at the airport. But Jules deserves to know what you were thinking and feeling. We never knew you did that to Jules. But we know now. Sir, I do not presume to know your mind but personally I feel what you did was reprehensible."

The thought of what his dad did to Jules still burned in Keagan's gut. The pain and utter devastation he saw in Jules's face when she told them what their father did to her broke his heart and those images were burned into his retinas. Keagan could not even begin to fathom doing something like that to his own sweet little daughter. He would rather die a million painful deaths than hurt his little Kaitlin like his father hurt Jules in the airport.

It was something Keagan didn't think he could understand. However, if Jules could forgive their father then he would try to push it from his mind too. But his father needed to know where he and his brothers stood on the subject.

His eyes hardened and his voice became deadly serious "I do not say this lightly Sir. If you ever hurt Jules like that again, you will lose your entire family. You will be an outcast and we all will shun you. You have one chance to make this right. Make Mom proud and do it right."

Patrick nodded. He was shocked that they knew what he had done in the airport. He was not shocked at Keagan's edict though.

He said quietly in response "I will share with Jules first. Then if you would like to know I will share with you at a later time. I know what I did was so very wrong and I have no excuse. I only hope that Jules will see that I am truly sorry and want to connect with her now on her terms."

Keagan nodded "Good. She and Sam will be staying a few days after the competition. We will arrange a place and time for you two to meet and talk."

His attention was drawn away by his little Kaitlin's babbling in Rachel's lap. Keagan picked her up and settled her into his lap. With pride in his voice Keagan said to his daughter "Katie girl you have an awesome Aunty Jules. I hope you grow up just like her, compassionate and brave."

Rachel leaned close and said "And with just enough of your daddy's hot headedness to make you a spitfire."

Keagan laughed and turned to his wife "Did I ever tell you about the time Jules broke the brush over my head?"

Rachel shook her head no and Keagan launched into the tale bringing laughter to all those around that were listening.

Keagan concluded with a chuckle "We all started calling her Ferocious after that. So yeah Jules is a spitfire too."

Patrick smiled. He had wondered what had happened for the boys to start calling her Ferocious. He owed his sons a huge debt of gratitude. They had been there for Jules when he was not. He could see that they helped shape the woman she was today.

He was grateful to have been blessed with five outstanding children. They all made him proud. He hoped he could make them proud too. Reconciling with Jules would be a small step in that direction.

Patrick was pulled from his thought and looked up at the big screens as the announcer informed them that the Winnipeg team was taking the field. After Winnipeg it would be Vancouver and then the last team would be Toronto.

* * *

 _ **Hospital**_

"Oww. Dammit that hurts. You cannot handcuff me behind my back with my injury" Bruce cried out loudly as the officer cuffed his hands behind his back.

Contempt oozed from Officer Brad Ward as he said "Suck it up Nealy. You have no friends here."

A doctor was passing and heard Nealy crying out. She stopped outside the room and said "Officer with his bruised shoulder you really should not cuff his hands behind his back."

"Very well" Brad conceded politely to the doctor as he recuffed Nealy with his hands in front.

Then Brad said harshly to Nealy "Don't get any ideas that I care in the least. I just don't want you to have any grounds to yell police brutality you drunken piece of shit."

Bruce glared at the officer. He had never worked with him but he had seen him around the station. Bruce kept his mouth shut now that he had gotten what he wanted. There wasn't much he could do with his hands cuffed behind him. But in front; now that was a whole different matter.

As he was led out of the room he recalled the visit from his father just a half hour ago. Captain Black had allowed his father a few minutes in his room. His father had lashed out at him verbally. He told him that he had been disowned and disinherited. His father never wanted to see him again and hoped he would rot in hell.

Well that was fine with him. His father and sisters were a stupid lot anyways. Sometimes Bruce wondered if he weren't adopted. He was so different than the rest of his sorry assed family. If his father could not see that this was all the fault of the Braddock's then good riddance to the lot of them.

He switched his mind back to his escape plan. With his hands cuffed in front he would be able to get the drop on the officer and get a weapon. Bruce decided he would wait to make his move until he exited the hospital. Then he would clobber the officer and steal the police car. He'd have to ditch it quickly though and get other transportation that was not as easily tracked.

Bruce decided he would head for someplace they would not look for him and he knew would be empty. He had overheard his father talking with Captain Black outside his room and telling him that he was taking Old Nick to see the final event today. That meant that Old Nick would not be at home. He would be able to change into something else and break into the safe to get the money he knew Old Nick kept there.

With any luck Old Nick still kept the old hunting rifle in his den. He could use that to kill Braddock if he couldn't get close enough to stab him in the heart or slit his throat. But up close and personal would be much better than distant.

The thought of Braddock's blood running unchecked from his carotid artery while he fucked Jules in front of Braddock made Bruce smile.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Hospital**_

Turker had seen the two police cars pull up at the side entrance of the hospital. Four officers had gone inside. He figured they must be planning on moving Nealy to jail now.

He didn't have a clear shot for the side entrance from his previous location on the roof so he had moved. Now all he had to do was wait for him to appear.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_

Mason sat down next to Blondie and took a good look at his face. He shook his head "Damn Blondie, you look like shit."

Sam shrugged "At least I don't feel like shit. Feeling pretty good."

Mason smiled and said "I haven't had a chance to tell you. Marsaili and I have reset the wedding date. We pushed it out by four weeks. Your face should be nice and pretty again by that time Sunshine. I hope you can switch your vacation time."

"Why'd you push it out?" Jules asked.

Mason could not share the real reason. Marsaili would kill him if he told anyone yet. But she was pregnant and wanted another few weeks to get over morning sickness before traveling to Scotland for the wedding.

He still couldn't believe he was going to be a dad. It boggled his mind and he was so looking forward to it. He could just imagine holding a little one. Mason never thought any woman would see past his facial scars. But Marsaili did. And she was carrying his child now. He was beyond happy.

Although Marsaili's family did not know the real reason, pushing out the wedding had pleased Marsaili's grandfather a great deal. It was the date he had originally suggested. He was proud his granddaughter was marrying a man with a strong Scottish ancestry too. So Mason would only use that part to explain the date change.

The rest was his secret for now. Well his and Marsaili's secret. But Mason could not wait to tell Blondie and the rest of the guys about it after the wedding. They were going to be surprised.

Mason explained "Marsaili wanted the heather in full bloom. It also coincides with her clan's gathering. Marsaili's grandfather was excited that the whole clan will be able to come to the wedding now. It will be the final event of the festivities."

Then Mason patted Blondie's shoulder "We'll be able to take part in all the highland games before the wedding. That should be loads of fun."

Greg spoke up and informed Sam and Jules "Shouldn't be a problem to adjust the vacation schedule. No one else had any planned for that time."

Mason grinned and said to Greg "Thanks. I was looking forward to Blondie being my best man." He turned back to Blondie and added "I can't wait to see you doing the caber toss Blondie."

Sam laughed "Yeah, not so much. I climb trees. I don't toss them across a field. You on the other hand …"

With a huge smile and a twinkle in her eyes Jules asked "So Mason I hear you are wearing a kilt for the wedding. As best man will Sam be wearing one too?"

Sam whipped his head to Jules and saw her amusement. Then he turned to Mason "No."

A huge dopey grin splayed on Mason's face "Yes."

"No way" Sam restated emphatically.

Mason laughed "Yes way. It is going to be a traditional Scottish Highland wedding right down to kilts and handfasting."

Spike grinned "Oh Jules, you have to take pictures and send them to me. Samtastic wearing a skirt."

Ed teased "Will they be having one of those sexiest knees contests like they do at the Renaissance festivals?"

Wordy chuckled "Sam would be sure to win."

Sam looked darkly at Mason "I'm not wearing a damned dress."

Jules stated "It's a kilt not a dress Sam."

Then she leaned in close and whispered so only Sam could hear "Advantages to going commando in a kilt. Just sayin' it could be fun to take a quick roll in a field of heather."

A sly smile set on Sam's face at Jules' comments as he said "There is that Jules."

The rest of the guys stared at the change in Sam.

Spike asked "What did you tell him Jules?"

Jules only roguishly smiled.

Mason's grin widened. He had a pretty good idea what Jules told Blondie. It was probably along the same lines of what Marsaili said to him to get him to agree to wear the kilt. Easy access for a quick tryst.

Greg, Ed and Wordy got the gist of what Jules' comment must have been and a smile played on each of their faces but they all held their tongues. There were some subjects they just did not discuss as a team. And that one was definitely off limits.

Still confused Spike asked Sam "What did she say?"

Sam only shrugged and turned his attention to the screens to watch Winnipeg as they started their scenario.

Spike harrumphed then turned to watch Winnipeg.

As he watched it finally dawned on Spike what Jules had said. Ah Christ. Best friends they were but he just did not think about that stuff in regard to them. He blushed slightly and quickly turned his thoughts to other things.

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Hospital**_

Turker saw three police officers exiting the side entrance of the hospital. Then he saw Nealy walking out escorted by a fourth officer. Turker smiled. Easy money.

He sighted his target and took a slow deep breath. His finger started to gently squeeze the trigger.

Just before he completed the pull, a bird landed on his scope and startled him. His rifle moved and the shot went wide.

Damn.

Turker sighted again. There was a scuffle going on and he could not get a clean shot. He didn't want to go down for killing a cop. He watched and tried to pick out only Nealy.

He shot again when he had a bead on Nealy.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Side Entrance**_

Nealy stepped out of the hospital. It was now or never to make his move. He was just about to wrench away from the officer's hold on his arm when a shot rang out.

Three of the officers took cover behind the cruisers on the passenger side pulling their guns and scanning to determine where the shot came from.

Bruce made his move and wrenched away from Officer Ward. He clasped his hands together and swung at the officer's face. It was a solid hit. Then he was scuffling with the officer trying to get his gun.

Officer Ward was stunned by the first blow and they went down to the ground in a struggle for his weapon. He ended up beneath Nealy. Nealy straddled him and was punching him with a double fist.

Then Brad remembered the laceration on Nealy's thighs and hit Nealy hard there. That was all that was needed. Brad began to get the upper hand.

Brad quickly flipped Nealy off of him and pinned Nealy to the ground on his back just as another shot rang out.

His body jerked as the bullet hit him in the shoulder. It went all the way through and embedded in the asphalt next to Nealy's head.

As white hot pain seared his shoulder and bright red blood began to flow, Brad cried out "I'm hit. God Dammit I'm hit."

Officer Branson Kent called out on his radio "Dispatch, officer down. Under fire at the hospital. Possible prisoner escape attempt. Pinned down behind cars by a sniper."

Bruce hit Brad with all his might in the shoulder where he was shot and Brad went down in a scream of pain.

Brad fell onto Nealy. The pain engulfed him and he could not move. The edges of his vision were fading to black as he struggled to remain conscious.

Shots continued to ring out as Bruce scramble out from underneath Officer Ward. He forgot all about getting the gun. Someone was shooting at him.

Nealy knew it was directed at him because the shots followed his movements. The shots took out two of the tires of on the car Bruce was going for. He switched direction and headed for the other car.

Bruce made it to the driver's door of the second police car and jumped into it. He slammed the door shut and three move bullets hit the car. He rammed it into gear as another officer tried to open the passenger door. Bruce slammed down on the gas pedal and speed away.

Branson had almost got the door open when he noticed Nealy get into the car. But then the door wrenched away from him as Nealy sped away.

Dammit all to hell. Branson dove for cover of the other car with the other two officers as several more shots rang out. A barrage of bullets were flying and the pinging sounds of hitting metal could be heard.

But Branson noticed that the shots were not hitting the cruiser he and the other officers were behind. The bullets followed the fast moving police car. Whoever was shooting was aiming for Nealy not the officers.

With that knowledge Branson rushed to Brad.

Gently he turned Brad over. Branson could see that Brad was semi-conscious when he said "Hey stay with me Brad. Stay with me."

Brad dazedly looked up into Branson's face. His voice full of pain Brad said "Nealy got the drop on me. But I almost had him until I got hit. Sorry I let you down Sir."

"Just rest Brad. Took us all by surprise. You let no one down. You did good" Branson said more calmly than he felt as he pushed on the wound to stem the flow of blood.

Brad winced and groaned loudly in pain.

Branson's voice was still calm but his expression was wrathful "Sorry buddy. Gotta do it. The red stuff needs to stay in your body. Stacy would not like to see you painting the ground with it." He was so angry that his friend was lying here bleeding and Nealy got away without a scratch

The other two officers rushed forward and one reported "I called in Nealy's direction. The other car is toast. Several bullets hit the engine and two of the tires are blown out."

Branson said "Get across the street and see if you can locate the shooter. I'll get Brad inside."

The officers ran towards the building across the street taking several other officers with them as they arrived.

Captain Black arrived on scene as two orderlies were lifting Officer Ward onto a gurney. A doctor was barking out instructions and a nurse was holding a pressure dressing against Brad's shoulder.

He approached Officer Kent who was wiping his bloody hands and a towel "How is Ward?"

Branson replied "Through and through in his shoulder. Brad's gonna make it."

Then he turned and punched the disabled cop car leaving a blood print in the shape of a fist. Branson shouted "Dammit Nealy got away. I thought it was an escape attempt. But the shooter was definitely targeting Nealy not us."

Black nodded "Probably the hit man Reuben hired. He most likely doesn't know that we arrested Reuben. This complicates things. I need to call Commander Maddox. They need to know Nealy is on the loose again."

Branson ground out "Should just let the hit man do his job. It would save the taxpayers the cost of a trial."

Captain Black's expression was taut and grave as he said "I know you are speaking out of anger Branson. We need to find this hit man too. He could hurt another innocent in his attempt to kill Nealy."

Blowing out an angry breath Branson nodded "Yes Sir. I'll call Brad's wife. She will want to be here."

"Clean up and then take a unit to get her. Stacy should not be driving at this stage of her pregnancy" Captain Black stated.

Officer Kent nodded "I'll do that."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_

Luca and his team strode triumphantly into the rest area. They had done a damned go job on their scenario. He saw Ed and walked over "Winnipeg is taking the win with that showing. You will have to damned near perfect to beat our score."

Ed just chuckled "I still see Toronto taking the win. It will be child's play to win over Winnipeg."

George Burke, the sniper from Vancouver overheard them on his way to start their scenario and he quipped "You both are wrong. Vancouver has this one wrapped up in a nice little bow. We will be taking the trophy home. You can come visit it if you want."

Ed and Luca both laughed and Luca responded "Keep dreaming George."

George just smiled and trotted over to his team.

Ed said "That was good work your team did. This competition is stiff. I like it that way."

Luca nodded "Me too. It makes the win all that more satisfying."

Both laughed.

* * *

 _ **Six Blocks from Hospital**_

Bruce came to a stop at the intersection and scrambled to get a spare key for the handcuffs out of the console. He quickly unlocked the cuffs. He was shaking so badly; partly from the adrenaline and partly because he needed a drink.

He looked about. He needed to change cars and quickly. Bruce saw a teenage girl go through the intersection holding her phone. Bruce flipped on the lights as he turned right at the intersection.

She did exactly what he knew she would do. She pulled over. He smiled.

Bruce got out and approached the car. It was a deserted street right now. That was good. He approached the driver door and saw the girl digging in her purse. Likely looking for her id. He opened the door.

Amber French was startled when the door opened. She stammered out "Officer I'm just looking for my license. I swear I was not texting on the phone."

Bruce said sternly "Move over?"

Amber stared at the man. He was not in a police uniform. She glanced at the rearview mirror. But that was a police cruiser. Then his face registered with her. She froze in terror. This was the bad cop that was trying to murder one of the SWAT team cops. She couldn't remember his name though.

Bruce shoved the girl over and then got in, closed the door and sped away. He saw that the girl started to shake. She was a cute little thing.

If he wasn't so pressed for time he would show her a good time. But right now he needed to switch cars again. He would lock her in the trunk and hotwire another car.

He drove quickly but within the speed limit not wanting to attract attention. The girl started sobbing. It was getting annoying.

Bruce backhanded her and growled "Shut the fuck up or I'll do it for you."

Amber covered her face where she was hit. She tasted blood from her split lip. Amber held back a sob and shrank as far away from him as possible.

She found enough courage to ask "What are you going to do with me? Where are you taking me?"

Bruce had a change of mind. He had time. He could take her with him to Old Nick's place and teach her what a man was for.

Then he could go take care of Jules and Braddock. Then he would be out of here for good. No one would ever find him.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Side Entrance**_

The officer ran up to Captain Black and announced "Whoever was shooting got away. We found his shell casings. But no sign of the shooter."

Turker was standing in the crowd watching. His best bet of finding Nealy was to hang around with all the other gawkers and see if he could over hear something.

Captain Black said "Thank you for the update. We need to find Nealy. The cruiser he left in was just found six blocks away. The dash cam recorded him carjacking a young girl. We have an APB out on the vehicle and all patrols are actively looking for it. It is registered to Stanley French."

"Do you think Nealy is skipping town or will he go after Braddock again?" the officer asked.

Black rubbed his temples staving off a growing headache "A smart man would be skipping town. The gig is up with Braddock. But Nealy is not so smart. However, Nealy will know we have roadblocks in place now."

Thinking a moment Black then continued "Nealy is bound to lay low until he can find a way to get out. No I don't think he would go after Braddock again though. He would know that is the first place we would look for him."

"But I want extra men on the perimeter of the event just in case. I don't want Nealy slipping in any unguarded areas. Make sure his picture is provided to all the security guards as well as our men."

"Understood Sir" the officer responded and headed out to do as the Captain ordered.

Turker smiled. He walked away slowly with his supposed guitar pack slung over his back. He knew where he would wait for Nealy. It was unlikely that he could sneak into the event ground with all the extra security; they would surely check his guitar case and that would not be good because it was definitely not a guitar.

However, there were several tall buildings adjacent to the event ground that would suit his purposes just fine. Reuben said Nealy was hell bent on killing Braddock.

Turker was pretty sure that Nealy would make a move at the event. If Nealy didn't show during the event then Turker would move to the building across from the hotel the SWAT teams were staying at.

He was certain Nealy would show at one of those two places now. He would be able to collect his fee by this evening for sure.

Turker Veli began to whistle a happy tune as he walked down the street. He blended in so easily. No one ever took him for someone to be worried about.

* * *

 _ **Old Nick's Home**_

Bruce pulled into the garage, cut the engine and got out. He closed the garage door. Old Nick sold his car eons ago and took cabs wherever he went. It was a good thing because now the car would be hidden from anyone driving down the street. Not that many people did in this area.

He looked in the car at the girl and said "Get out?"

Amber slowly slid across the seat and out the driver's door. She slung her purse over her shoulder.

Bruce yelled "Leave your purse in the car."

She put her purse down and finished getting out of the car. Amber's legs were shaking so badly she stumbled as the man pushed her toward the door of the house.

She said "Please let me go. I won't say anything. Just let me go."

Bruce pushed her hard and she slammed into the door "Shut up. You are going nowhere."

He opened the door and pushed her inside. Bruce locked the door. Old Nick was stupid, he never locked his doors. But Bruce thought it worked to his advantage right now.

Amber was pushed onto a sofa and she drew her knees in close as she stared at the man. She bit back a sob not wanting to get hit again. Her eyes glanced around the room.

It was an old house in the boonies. The houses were really far apart. She saw lots of knickknacks all over the place. There was a wall of photos. It was covered with so many photos.

She saw what appeared to be pictures of the same woman and man as they aged through many decades. Whoever lived here was old. Very old. She was afraid the man would hurt whoever lived here.

Amber dug up courage and said "Just don't hurt the old people that live here. I'll do what you want. Just don't hurt them. They cannot harm you."

Bruce headed for the front door to lock it. He turned with a wolfish leer and said "You'll do anything?"

Amber shrank back into the sofa at that look. Tears welled in her eyes. She watched as the man locked the door then headed for the kitchen. He came back within seconds. She had heard the door lock and the fridge open.

Bruce walked back into the front room as he opened the beer. He chugged half of it then set it down on the table. As he approached her he started to unbutton his pants.

Amber cried out "No. No please. No. I'm a good girl. I'm a virgin. No."

She scrambled as far back as she could and then bolted off of the couch.

Bruce caught her wrist easily with one hand and with the other he ripped her shirt open her buttons flying in many directions. Her open shirt revealed a light pink front closure bra. Snapped open the bra revealing her breasts as his other hand held her wrist in a crushing grip. His free hand roughly fondled her.

Amber was sobbing "No no no no. Don't do this please."

"I like virgins. I'm gonna show you what a real man is. You are gonna thank me" Bruce said in a cocksure tone.

The man threw her onto the sofa.

As Amber struggled to get away her shorts and panties were stripped from her. This was not happening. She cried out for help and the man backhanded her again. She cried out again. Amber was not going down without a fight.

She tried to knee him but he blocked her and pinned her legs as his body laid on top of her. The man covered her mouth and kissed her roughly. She bit him, hard, as hard as she could. She felt her teeth sink through his skin.

Bruce pulled back and laughed as he licked the blood from his lip "Fight me. I like it when you fight. Fight me hard. Scream if you want. No one will hear. You saw how remote this house is."

Amber screamed like she had never screamed before. She screamed herself raw as the man grunted and groaned as he raped her.

When he was done and climbed off her, Amber curled up into a ball.

Her throat hurt so much from screaming all she had left was a whimper. Her body hurt and she just wanted to disappear. She wanted her daddy. Tears rolled down her face.

Bruce picked up his beer and finished the other half. He looked down at the girl.

He sneered "Now that is what a man can do for you. You won't have any better than what you just got."

Bruce shucked off his pants completely and looked at the telltale signs of her virginity on his cock. He smiled.

He grabbed her wrist and put her hand on him and made her rub him "This is a real man. Feel it and know it."

Then Bruce yanked her off the couch. If he had more time he would take her again or make her taste him. But he had someplace else to be. He dragged the girl by her wrist to the hall closet and shoved her in.

Amber fell to the floor of the small closet. She heard the door lock. She tried to cover herself with her torn shirt.

Her wrist and face hurt badly. Her breasts hurt from where he had bitten her. She hurt badly down there too. Amber curled up again shaking uncontrollably and cried softly for her daddy.

Bruce headed for Old Nick's bedroom to shower and change. Today was turning out to be good. He so loved virgins that fought him. Running across her was an added bonus today.

Today could only get better from here. He would get to fuck Jules again and kill Braddock. Bruce laughed at the thought that he'd like to thank whoever was shooting at him because it had actually helped him escape.

Bruce figured that Reuben had put a hit out on him after he burned up his Corvette. Whoever it was got lucky because it was broadcast he was in the hospital. But now he should be able to easily evade the hit man.

After his shower Bruce stood looking in the closet. He grinned. Old Nick was a sentimental old fool, he kept all of his wife's clothes. Bruce dressed in some of Old Nick jeans and a white t-shirt.

It was a good thing they were the same size. They even wore the same sized shoes. He pulled on an old pair of cowboy boots.

He went to the safe and after two tries he had opened it. Sentimental old fool used his anniversary as the code. He pulled out all the cash, about two thousand dollars. That would be enough to get out of here for sure. He was disappointed that there was no handgun in the safe.

Then he went to his great grandmother's side of the closet. He rifled through it looking for just the right thing.

Before long Bruce was dressed in a long dress with long sleeves that covered his arms. He put on a little rouge and pink lipstick. He added an old wig and a floppy hat that covered his face for the most part. His final touches were a pair of reading glasses hung around his neck, a pair of gloves to cover his hands and his great grandmother's cane.

He looked in the mirror. This would fool anyone looking for him. He slumped over to see the effect. Perfect.

Bruce straightened and headed for the den to see if the old rifle was still there. He stopped at the hall closet and listened. She was still crying. Too bad he didn't have time to take her again. She had screamed and fought like mad. He was so turned on by that.

In the den he looked around. Damn the rifle was not here. Oh well, he wanted up close and personal with Braddock anyways. His knife was still in his hidey hole.

Bruce headed out to the garage. In the car he saw the girl's purse and tossed it into the garage. He realized she had a phone. They might be able to track her location. He would have to exchange cars quickly too.

He opened the garage and pulled out.

Two miles away from the house he saw an opportunity to steal another car. He parked and got out with the cane. He quickly walked to the car that was left running while the driver ran into the mini-market. People were too damned trusting in this backwards town.

Bruce was out of there before anyone even noticed. He happily drove towards the event grounds.


	39. Not His Call, So Easy, We Compete, We

**Not His Call, So Easy, We Compete, We Protect, Perfect Timing & Toronto Takes the Field**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Judge's Area**_

Maddox got off the phone with Captain Black. This was not news he wanted to hear. Vancouver was nearly done. Toronto would be up next. He had spoken at length with the Captain trying to assess the level of danger. It was a hard call to make. He decided it was not his call to make.

He looked at the judges monitoring the MILES gear information and those monitoring the screens with live action. Sound from their headsets was being broadcast to the spectator area along with the video. The spectators were far enough away from the event areas that the broadcast of the headsets did not carry back to the teams. That would be too distracting for them.

The subjects in these scenarios were well trained actors that had rehearsed for months. They knew their roles and options based on different ways the teams might react and deal with the scenario and they had leeway to respond within character but outside the script. Everything had been going swimmingly this morning.

So Captain Black's call couldn't come at a worse time. If only Toronto had already competed. But they hadn't.

Maddox sighed and said to his assistant "I need to go speak with Sergeant Parker. It seems Nealy has escaped this morning."

Toby Lee shook his head and said "Everything was going so well today. It's a shame. Vancouver, Winnipeg and Toronto were neck in neck. I would have liked to see Toronto compete."

Maddox nodded "It will be up to Toronto if they compete or not."

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Event**_

Turker Veli settled in and pulled out his high powered binoculars. He scanned the entire event area. It was only a matter of time now. Turker was certain Nealy would show.

This would be so easy.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Entrance **_

Bruce walked hunched over and slowly to the entrance using the cane. He had the hat pulled low covering most of his face. His hand covered in a ladies glove held out his ticket. His hand shook.

The teenage ticket agent looked at the old woman and said "There is standing room only ma'am."

Bruce pitched his voice high and said softly "My grandson is saving my seat in the stands. I wanted to see the local girl compete."

"You're in luck then. It is almost over. Vancouver is competing now but Toronto is the last team to compete" the agent said.

Bruce nodded and pitched his voice high again "Thank you sonny."

Then he headed in slowly. Bruce thought that was so easy. People were idiots and only saw what they expected to see. In this case, an old woman.

He made his way to the building where his hidey hole was. He would get his backpack and then figure out where best to position himself to go after Braddock.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Team Area**_

Team One was about to begin gearing up. Vancouver looked to be finishing up. The Braddocks, Mason and Koala were all gathered around the table with the team.

Maddox approached the table and took a deep breath. He spoke to Greg "Sergeant Parker I have some news."

Greg turned from his conversation with Wordy and asked "About?"

The Commander looked at the table and his eyes landed on Sam for a moment. Christ he looked bad today, but at least he was alive. His gaze shifted back to Greg and he said "I just got off the phone with Captain Black."

That got everyone's attention. All conversation halted and all eyes turned to Maddox. They could see his expression was grave.

Maddox sighed and said "He called to inform me that Nealy escaped this morning, about an hour ago. He would have called sooner but he had an officer shot and a sixteen year old girl carjacked. He has all roads out of town road blocked and they have an APB out on the car he jacked."

Greg asked "How was the officer shot and is he okay? Was it Nealy?"

His expression one of disbelief Maddox informed them "No Nealy did not shoot him. Apparently there is a hit man out there hired by Nealy's old friend Reuben. It was his Corvette that Nealy torched yesterday. Reuben put a ten thousand dollar price tag on Nealy's head."

"The officer is going to make it. Shot through the shoulder" Maddox shared.

Then he shared the rest of what he knew and fielded questions. No he did not know the fate of the teenage girl yet. Yes they were still looking for the vehicle. Yes extra security was sent to the event grounds. Yes Nealy's photo had been handed around to all security. No there was no id on the hit man yet.

Maddox then asked "Will Toronto be competing?"

Just then the Vancouver team entered the rest area. They were unaware of the tension that had settled over the area as all the teams had quieted down and listened to Maddox.

George clapped Luca on the back and said loudly "I'm sure we just beat Winnipeg."

When Luca didn't bother to respond George and the rest of the Vancouver team caught on that something was afoot.

Greg closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He thought, can't Sam ever catch a break.

Ed and Wordy shook their heads and their thoughts were similar to Greg's with the addition of damn they thought it was over.

Spike's knee began to nervously bounce. His best friends were at risk again.

Jules looked at Sam as Sam looked at Jules. A silent argument took place with only eyes. A decision was made. Later one of them would regret it. No actually later both of them would regret it but for different reasons.

Sam stated "We compete."

A loud "No" reverberated through the air as every male in the vicinity that knew Sam and Jules said the exact same thing simultaneously.

Sam stood up and declared in a strong clear voice that carried to all in the rest area "We compete. I will not live my life looking over my shoulder. What if Nealy is not found before we leave? What then? Do I quit working because Nealy might be out there targeting me?"

"Do I hole up in my home with shades drawn because someone might be after me? I have enemies. That is a fact and it is no secret to those that know me. I probably have more enemies than I know about. I refuse to let them dictate my life. We compete."

Jules stood and took one of Sam's hands in hers. They laced fingers together and held tight. They were partners, teammates, best friends, lovers and soulmates. They would stand together in the face of adversity.

Her voice confident Jules affirmed "We compete."

Ed looked at Sam and Jules. Sam's words were bold. But true. He stood and put a hand on Sam's shoulder in solidarity.

Then Ed looked at Maddox and stated firmly "We compete."

Spike stopped the bouncing of his knee. He went to stand next to Jules. They were his best friends. He would support them. Sam was right that they could not live their lives based on might be's.

He nodded to Sam and Jules as he took Jules' other hand in his then Spike confirmed "We compete."

Wordy watched the play of emotion on Sam's and Jules' faces. He could see Sam's point. He did not like it in the least but Sam had a valid point. The investigation into his service had revealed Sam had enemies he never was aware of. What kind of life would Sam live if he allowed that fact to dictate his life? Not a very good one Wordy answered himself.

He strode over and stood behind Sam. His hand landed on Sam's other shoulder as Wordy affirmed firmly "We compete."

Greg watched his team, his family. Their solidarity and support of Sam and Jules was amazing. It was hard to accept Sam's decision but he trusted Sam to make that decision for himself. Sam could not live his life hiding in the shadows. It was not who he was.

He stood and walked behind Jules feeling protective of her. His hand settled on Jules' shoulder.

Team One presented a united front as Greg spoke clearly to Commander Maddox "We compete."

Mason, Koala and Apollo stood at the same time as all three Braddocks. They all shared a look.

Then Colonel Mark Braddock declared "We protect."

Luca, Gage, George, Remington, Valentino and the rest of the SWAT team snipers stood and they spoke in unison "We protect."

Commander Maddox had never seen the like of it. In very short order every last one of the SWAT teams stood and stated we protect. He nodded and stated "I'll call a thirty minute intermission so the teams can gear up appropriately and you can make a plan to secure the area."

Sam turned to Jules as their team went to gear up and all the other SWAT teams started to move out to remove the MILES gear from their weapons and reload with live ammo. His eyes showed he was shocked and humbled by the support. Sam opened his mouth to say something but no words formed.

Jules gave Sam a wry smile as she said "You have always been loved Sam Braddock. They are just showing how much they care about you and support your decision. They are showing that they honor your decision and that you are worthy of the protection you so selflessly give to others."

She lightly kissed his cheek and then said "Let's gear up. We have a competition to win." Jules then turned and headed off with the rest of the guys to gear up.

Sam's face lit up with a genuine smile as he looked around. In his head Sam said 'behold Matt, the beauty of life in full force, thank you for always believing I would find it'.

He jogged to catch up with Team One, with his chosen family. They had a competition to win.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Actor's Dressing Area**_

Bruce made it up into his hidey hole in the attic of one of the buildings. Just barely. Apparently this building was being used by the actors in today's event. Bruce could not believe his stroke of luck.

He lay on the floor of the attic listening as the group of actors came in laughing and joking about the last team scenario. They set about changing into the next scenario's costumes. Someone came in to tell them there would be a thirty minute break before the next scenario started. When he was asked why the guy replied that it was something to do with setting up additional security.

Bruce smirked. A whole hell of a lot of good additional security would do. He would never be caught. Last night was a fluke because he was concentrating on the sandwich. If he hadn't been eating the sandwich he would not have been caught.

He watched and listened closely. Bruce found out that Toronto was the next team competing just like the gullible, pimply faced, ticket taker had indicated. This was too good. His timing was perfect.

Bruce zeroed in on one man. His role was to hide on the roof of one of the buildings. There was the expectation that he was the final eco-terrorist to be found and he would be setting up a fake bomb to kill the guy they were going to make as the fall guy so that their underground organization could still operate.

The Sheldon character lamented "My character is just a poor sucker to be taken in by the organization and manipulated into bombing his company only to be killed by those that recruited him."

"Those are the breaks Sheldon. I'm the top man in that org and I decided it would be best to blow you up" the guy Bruce was targeting joked.

Then the actor lamented that the competition organizers switched out the fake bombs. They replaced them with nothing more than cardboard boxes with a drawing of a timer on it because of all the security issues. All the actors laughed at that then began talking in small groups as they finished dressing.

Bruce decided that he would target this man and take his place. Being on the roof top was exactly where he needed to be. The guy looked to be about his size too.

Then Bruce saw the plastic face mask the eco terrorist actor was to wear. Damn, this was perfect.

Fate was truly on his side today. Now if only Braddock and Jules ended up on the roof. If not he could always take a hostage of whoever it was and make them present Braddock to him on a silver platter. He was damned good with a knife.

With only a small flick of his wrist, it could be embedded in Braddock's heart in an instant. Braddock would be dead before he knew what hit him. Braddock's little stunt with the tank in the motor pool had essentially cut the legs out from under his career. Not to mention getting him thrown out of the Special Forces testing. All over a little tree branch.

It was time to kill Braddock. Punishment of Braddock's crimes against him were long overdue. Bruce was happy to play both judge and executioner. Especially executioner.

Bruce waited while all the actors relaxed. He kept watch on them all. Bruce kept hoping that his target stayed as he saw the actors slowly head out one or two at a time indicating they were going to get refreshments before the next scenario.

Luckily, fate was truly on his side today, his target kicked back in one of the chairs and put his feet up. Bruce heard him call out that he was just gonna hangout here because he was not hungry. This was so good. So, so good. Bruce could not ask for more. Well maybe a beer or some scotch but this was good too.

Bruce smiled. When the last of the actors other than his target headed out Bruce was thanking fate for smiling on him. It was a clear sign he would be successful in carrying out Braddock's death sentence.

He backed off and crawled out of his hidey hole. Bruce thought about killing the actor but he decided why bother. Simpler, less messy and quieter to just knock him out.

Besides he needed to wear the clothes the actor was wearing to blend in. He couldn't have them full of blood now could he?

Creeping up behind the actor Bruce reached around and grabbed him in a choke hold.

The actor was so startled he had no time to cry out. His fingers desperately pried at the arm that was around his neck. But his air was cut off and he quickly succumbed to the blackness that beckoned him.

Bruce quickly dragged the unconscious man to the bathroom and locked the door. He stripped him down to his boxers. Then he tied his hands behind him with the rope he had in his backpack. He shoved the man's sock into his mouth and then ripped a piece off of the dress he had worn and tied it around the man's mouth to secure it.

Next he tore another strip and blindfolded him. No sense in letting the man see him. Bruce then tied the actor's feet and then hog tied his feet to his hands. Lastly he secured the man to the pipe so he could not roll to the door and bang on it when he woke.

Bruce quickly dressed in the actor's clothes. He put the plastic mask on and opened the bathroom door. He peeked out.

It was still empty. Bruce locked the door from the inside and then closed it. Anyone trying to use it would think it was occupied. It was, just not like they would think.

With his back pack slung on one shoulder Bruce sauntered out the door. Today was turning out to be a very good day.

As he walked past as table with a group of distracted VIPs he snagged one of the beers. He chugged it down and then tossed the bottle on the ground next to the trashcan.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event **__**–**_ _ **Starting Area**_

Ed looked at the team, they were raring to go. He assessed Sam carefully. Ed was worried that Sam's head was not fully in the game. That he was a bit distracted. Hell Sam should be a bit distracted, Ed himself was a bit distracted.

This whole Nealy business was not good. But they had made the event as safe as they could for Sam and Jules. And Sam was right, if not here, where and when, if they did not recapture Nealy.

Ed clapped Sam on the shoulder and asked "You good?"

Sam nodded "I'm good." But he deliberately left off _as can be expected given the fact that Nealy is out to kill me for no god damned reason_.

He pushed that thought aside and tried to focus on the here and now. His team and all the other SWAT teams had his back. Mason, Koala, Scott, Jeff, Uncle Mark and the other JTF2 guys had his back too. It was highly unlikely Nealy could get anywhere near him here.

Greg looked at Jules. He was as concerned for her as he was for Sam. Nealy might be targeting Sam right now but given the profile he was developing on the man it would be very easy for him to turn on Jules too.

He had considered Nealy's possible motives and knew of his interactions with Sam and the other Braddocks. If Greg had to venture to guess, Nealy fit the profile of an injustice collector. An injustice collector believe everything done to them is wrong and that they alone are judge and jury. They demonized everyone who disagrees with them.

Greg felt that was a pretty good description of Bruce Nealy and the late unlamented Major Plouffe too. Too bad Sam and the General were targeted but two such men. Neither Sam nor William deserved it.

And neither did Jules. Greg had not forgotten the fact of what Nealy did to Jules. He was the scum of the earth. Cameo's searches were coming up with several cases of rape that might be attributable to Nealy. Mostly young defensless women and teenage girls that lived on or near the bases that Nealy was stationed at.

Jules looked worried to Greg. Yeah, they were all worried. But they had done the best they could here to keep Jules and Sam safe. They were well protected.

But his fatherly concern was peaking and he asked softly "Jules?" He knew she would know what he was asking.

"I'm good too. Let's take home the win" Jules said with bravado she did not feel knowing the unvoiced question by the tone of voice and the look in the Boss' eyes.

However, in the back of her mind Jules was very worried for Sam. But he was right. He could not change his life every time someone might be after him. But it didn't mean she didn't worry about him. But they had done all they could to secure the area.

All the buildings had been scanned thoroughly by the judges. They knew who should be where and there was no one out of place. All actors accounted for and no additional people.

With all the other SWAT teams ringed around the general area and the snipers on the roofs scanning, Nealy was not getting into the event area where they would be competing. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

Sam looked at Jules. He communicated with his eyes I love you and I'll be okay.

Jules communicated back I know and I love you too but I still worry.

Sam arched both eyebrows and allowed a grin to play on his face. His expression was clear as day to Jules. It was saying welcome to my world Jules.

Jules lightly punched Sam in the arm. Sam gave her a lopsided grin.

Spike could feel the tension as he watched the exchange between his best friends. He could tell they were worried. Hell he was worried. In fact, everyone was worried. He needed to break the tension.

So Spike rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed heavily as he joked "Aw no PDAs you two. Come on, we are trying to compete here. Focus, focus."

It worked. The whole team laughed and relaxed a little at Spike's over the top joking.

Sam nodded to Spike and said "Thanks buddy."

Spike grinned "What are friends for?"

Sam was about to respond when Mary the actress playing the dispatched said "Hot call, suspicious package found at the offices of Cobalt Cove Mining. Location being sent to your PDAs"

As the others quickly looked at their PDAs to locate which building was representing Cobalt Cove Mining Spike pumped his fist "Yeah Babycakes gets to play too!"

Ed, Wordy, Sam and Jules chuckled at Spike's enthusiasm as Greg grinned but also called out "Mary do we have any additional information?"

"Only that the CEO has begun to clear the building per their security protocols" Mary informed Greg per the potential scripted answers.

The team moved out at a jog towards the pseudo Cobalt Cove Mining office building. Everything was close enough that they did not need to use vehicles of any sort to move about. All minds turned to the hot call scenario.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Cobalt Cove Mining**_

Arriving at the building designated as Cobalt Cove Mining offices Greg went directly to the CEO to begin gathering information.

Ed looked to Spike and said "Get Babycakes. Wordy go with him. Sam, you and I will clear the building. Jules start interviewing the employees."

All responded "Copy that" and the team dispersed and started in on the competition as if it were a real call.

Greg shared the information he gleaned from the CEO "It seems that the mining company just brought land that used to be private. They have plans for open pit mining of cobalt. There is a high demand and it is a profitable business. Mr. Ingram says that the company has been getting threats from what he believes is an eco-terrorist group. They are upset about the open pit mine."

Jules added "I just spoke with one of the employees that said his co-worker Sheldon Hayes has been very vocal about the pit mine and that he feels it is a blight on the earth. Sheldon did not show for work today. Heading to the truck to get some background."

Then Jules jogged over to the table that had been set up with all their normal type of electronics. The databases were well developed for the scenarios. A lot of thought and effort went into making it as real life as possible.

She smiled when she thought that whoever was responsible for these scenarios would have been greatly appreciated when they did the scenarios at Wanderlust Lodge. There wasn't nary a Jezebel, Casanova or soda jerk in the scenario. And all the actors she interviewed as employees were damned good in their roles. It felt fairly real life.

Jules set to work and quickly began conveying information to the team. Sam and Ed cleared the building with no issue. Spike did laugh when he saw the cardboard box with the drawn on timer. But they had left a photo of the supposed bomb mechanism and Spike set about treating it as if it were the real thing.

Greg came to the table and said "Jules, you and Sam head off to check out Sheldon's apartment. Everything you have found so far points to him being the subject."

Sam and Jules both called out "Copy that" and headed off to the building that was designated as Sheldon's apartment.

As they approached the building the man that was playing Sheldon reacted like he was seen and raced inside. Sam and Jules gave chase as Sam called out "Boss, Sheldon just raced into his building. Jules and I are pursuing."

Spike called out "Bomb defused."

Ed said "Sam, Jules we are on our way to you."

Spike added "Guys from what Jules provided, Sheldon bought enough supplies to make at least three bombs."

Greg cautioned "Jules, Sam go careful."

Sam answered "Copy that. Sheldon is in his apartment now. Enter or hold?"

Ed instructed "Hold. We need to get eyes and ears in."

Spike raced to the table and said "Let me pull up blueprints and send them to you."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon's Apartment**_

The actor playing Sheldon was having a grand time. This was so much more interesting than his last gig dressing up as Snoopy or Charlie Brown at Canada's Wonderland Playhouse Theatre. On cue he yelled "Don't come in I have a bomb and I can set it off remotely."

Jules reported to the team who was jogging over to the building "Sheldon claims he has a bomb he can set off remotely."

Greg called out "Almost there Jules."

Wordy grabbed two shields and handed one off to Ed as Spike called out "Damn. That building is built solid. Steel doors and four inch thick walls. We won't be getting eyes in unless we can drill through the walls."

Wordy halted and said "Should I get the drills?"

Sam was looking at the blueprints that Spike sent and said "We could rappel from the roof and get eyes and ears in through the large bank of windows. It would take less time."

Ed looked to Wordy and Wordy knew immediately what to get. Wordy said "Sam I'm bringing the rappelling gear to you."

Taking both shields from Wordy, Ed continued to the building with Greg. Together they headed up to the third floor of the four story building to Sheldon's apartment.

Greg asked "Spike you got a phone number for me yet?" He knew that Spike would be searching for one the moment Sheldon called out he had a bomb.

Spike grinned "Just now. You want me to patch you through?"

"Not yet. Let's get Sam in place first" Greg answered.

On the third floor Greg and Ed met up with Jules and Sam. Ed and Sam bent heads over the blueprints and discussed the best location to rappel down. There were two potential places that gave them view into two parts of the room.

Wordy joined them and handed off one of the packs with rappelling gear to Sam. He kept the other over his shoulder expecting to rappel with Sam.

Ed looked at Wordy and said "Hate to do this to you Wordy, we need the ram. If we have to go hard tactical I'm gonna need you on entry."

Wordy nodded and asked "Who's rappelling with Sam?"

Sam said "It should be Jules. One of the areas only offers a small measure of coverage." He smiled at Jules "Just perfect for Jules. The rest of us are too big to be covered properly in that section."

Jules looked at them and realized she would have to get her harness. The harnesses the guys used were interchangeable but were just too large for her. Jules noted Wordy looked a little run down and she did not want him to overdo it.

Without it seeming obvious to anyone listening, but was completely obvious to Team One Jules said "I'll get my harness and the ram. I'll meet Sam on the roof."

Ed said "Good. Spike I need you here to help me clear the building just in case Sheldon actually has a bomb."

Spike called out "Copy. I'll meet you half way Jules." He grabbed Jules' rappelling gear and the ram and raced for the building.

Sam took the other rappelling gear pack from Wordy and heaved both packs onto one of his shoulders and called out as he headed for the stairs to the roof "Jules I'll get your line rigged up."

Ed and Wordy looked at the blueprints and determined an entry plan if they had to do a hard entry. Then they quickly discussed the best way to clear the building.

When they finished Ed stated "Spike you start clearing on the first floor. I'll head up to the fourth. Wordy will stay with the Boss on the third floor to provide coverage as the Boss negotiates with Sheldon once Sam and Jules get us eyes in."

The team replied "Copy."

Greg was reviewing all that he had gleaned on the Sheldon character and something clicked he said "Jules you said that Sheldon had a change of heart about mining about three months ago."

Puffing a little as she ran Jules answered "Yeah. His roommate said that he started to get all eco-friendly and harping on him about everything. Why?"

"No change in dating, no new friends. What changed?" Greg asked.

Spike called out "There was that report on children as young as seven working in perilous conditions in a Congo cobalt mine a few months ago. Perhaps Sheldon is ticked off about children being used like that to mine cobalt that ends up in smartphones, cars and computers."

Jules met Spike and grabbed her harness from him. She began to put it on as she ran and she said "Thanks Spike."

Spike just smiled as the two ran toward the building together.

Greg mused on Spike's information. That might be it but something about the scenario niggled at him. There was something more here. Something deeper than just a disgruntled employee with a change of heart.

Sheldon had no knowledge of bombs. Sure he could find information on the internet. But? Greg called out to Spike "Spike, that bomb. Would someone with no experience be able to make it?"

Spike considered the question as he started to clear the first floor and Jules headed up the stairs "Maybe but not likely. It was a pretty sophisticated design. Not really weekend warrior or instant eco-terrorist material."

Jules followed Greg's line of thinking as she raced up the stairs to the roof and stated "Boss you thinking that there is someone in the background. Someone pulling the strings. Maybe Sheldon is the fall guy?"

Greg smiled. Jules was good and was in tune with his thinking "Yeah, exactly. We need to engage with Sheldon to figure that out though. But I want to have eyes in first. We need to know if there is a bomb in Sheldon's apartment first if possible."

Ed called out "Sam how's it going? How long until we have eyes in?"

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon's Apartment**_ _ **–**_ _ **Rooftop**_

Bruce heard the door to the roof open. He was well hidden. He would wait to see who it was before making a move.

Sam burst out onto the rooftop and looked around quickly on the east side, the side they needed to rappel down. He was listening to all the dialog. But his first priority was to find a place to anchor the lines. Sam answered "Boss about five minutes tops."

"Ok Sam. Make sure the anchors are solid. Don't need a repeat of the aerial acrobats you and Wordy did a year ago" Greg called out.

Sam chuckled "Copy that. They'll be rock solid."

He began searching. There was no way in hell he wanted to repeat that. He'd be dead right now if it were not for Wordy catching him as his anchor pulled out of the roof.

Twenty-five stories down was not a livable drop. Sam had to tell Wordy many times that he would take the dislocated shoulder over the other option any day and he was grateful Wordy caught him.

Sam looked over the edge of the roof. Four stories wasn't any fun either. He knelt down to test an anchor point. Solid. Sam set the packs down and began to rig Jules' line.

Bruce watched and smiled. Braddock was going to die. He was about to move when he heard Braddock call out "Jules how long until you reach the roof?"

Sam listened to Jules' response and then said "Copy that. Your line is on the southeast side."

He stood and headed to the northeast side to rig his own line. He caught a flash of movement in his periphery.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Other Rooftops**_

The other SWAT teams were geared up with live ammo and headsets all on a different channel from Toronto so that their communications would not interfere with Team One. Luca and Gage were scanning the rooftop where Sam was currently.

Luca said "Keep lively boys. Sam is out in the open now. Per the scenario there will be another subject on the roof so no misfires thinking it is Nealy."

George Burke, one of the Vancouver snipers, scanned his area and said to his teammate Vancouver's other sniper "So Gary, I didn't realize you transferred from Toronto and knew all of them. You ever work with Team One?"

Smiling Gary answered "It was several years ago George before you joined us. My wife got a position as a VP with her firm in Vancouver. I was lucky there was an open position in Vancouver.

Gary continued to scan the area and added "I was on Team Two in Toronto but sure I worked on a few calls with Team One. It's where I learned that the Sierra position was more than just the shooter position. Sam had a big influence on that role and we all became a source of information for our teams."

George nodded and joked "You should have given us all the inside information on how they operate. We could have blown them out of the water in the competition."

"Nah, that wouldn't be sporting. Besides, they are Team One. No one but they know how they operate. It's interesting to watch them work though. I swear they communicate without speaking half the time. I haven't a friggin clue how they do that" Gary shared as he scanned the roof top and saw the other actor just beginning to move from his hiding place.

Damn Sam just committed a rookie mistake. This situation must have thrown him off his game. It was not something Sam would normally do. Gary stifled a sigh.

Gary was uneasy with this whole situation, they all were. Sam should not be competing in his mind. It was to risky and now it was clear to Gary Sam's head was not one hundred percent in the game.

He realized his head was not one hundred percent in the game either. He really liked Sam even though he did not know him all that well. Gary would not like to see Sam hurt by Nealy.

Gary recalled that Sam had been hurt so badly before he and his wife moved to Vancouver. It was a wonder that Sam actually made it back to Team One. Gary was very glad that Sam's eyesight had returned.

It was also fortuitous that his wife got transferred with her promotion. Sam's stand-in Mike Fringle was able to take over his old position in Team Two when he left for Vancouver and Sam returned to Team One. Mike was a good guy and he was glad he was able to remain with SRU.

Gary was pulled out of his memories when Remington from the Montreal team said "Shit!"

Remington stood on his designated roof and scanned. His mind was thinking of all potential locations. As he turned to the south he spied the three tall buildings outside of the event area. "Shit!"

"Remington do you see something?" Luca called out tensing up.

Putting his high powered binoculars to his eyes Remington said "We didn't think to cover the buildings outside the event area. They are well within range with a good enough sniper and rifle."

Apollo called out "Nealy is not a trained sniper. His marksmanship records are poor. I don't think that Nealy would position himself that far away."

Joe Baxter, the Vancouver profiler turned to Ken Mitchell the profiler of Winnipeg and said "I've been trying to figure out Nealy's motivations but I'm coming up short. It makes no sense that he is targeting Sam."

Ken answered "I'm thinking the guy is just bat shit crazy."

Joe chuckled "Is that your technical definition?"

"Hell yeah. I mean the guy has to be bat shit crazy to think he would get away with going after Sam with thirty SWAT officers, several Special Forces soldiers, assorted military family members and the local police all watching out for him."

That got a chuckle from all the men on the channel.

Davis Gentry added "Don't forget the hit man that is after Nealy too."

Remington saw a flash of light from the top of one of the buildings outside the event area. He scanned quickly. "Guys I think we have a problem."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**–**_ _ **Actor's Dressing Area**_

Mason and Scott were patrolling the area when one of the security guards approached them quickly. He said to the bear sized Army soldier "There's a problem in the actor's changing area. I could use your help."

Mason was instantly on the alert "What sort of problem?"

The young scrawny security guard that could be no more than eighteen squirmed in embarrassment "Um … it's not life or death but I can't get the bathroom door open. I need to pee badly and I cannot leave here. You are so huge maybe you could force it open?"

Scott quipped "Sure Mongo can open the door for you. He might just take it off the hinges though."

They both laughed as the security guard stared at them. Scott and Mason had just been discussing the merits of Mel Brook's comedies and Mason said he felt like Mongo sometimes. Although Mason declared that at least he didn't go around punching horses.

Mason laughed then imitated a close approximation of Mongo's voice as he said "Show Mongo door. Mongo take care of door."

That set Scott off laughing again. It was a good thing he and Mason were muted. Scott could see why Sam liked Mason so much. He was funny and kind. Mason looked like a ferocious grizzly bear on the outside but was really a cuddly teddy bear inside.

The security guard stared bewildered at the two of them but he had to pee badly so he rushed into the actor's dressing area. He pointed at the door "No one answers. So I think one of the guys pulled a prank and locked it."

Mason pounded loudly on the door then waited to see if anyone answered. Then he tried the handle and it was definitely locked. Mason then shouldered the door and it popped open with ease. "There you go. Open for service now."

Scott chuckled "Mongo kept it on it's hinges."

Mason just gave Scott a dopey grin.

The security guard scooted past Mason in a hurry to go in as he said "Than…" He stopped cold.

At the change in the security guard Mason looked over his head into the room. He shoved the security guard out of the way and rushed into the man on the ground who was struggling. He was tied up and gagged.

The actor had managed to get the blindfold off by rubbing his head on the floor but not the gag or get himself untied. Mason whipped out his knife and cut the ties while Scott knelt down and undid the gag.

Scott asked "Who are you and what happened?"

The actor said "I'm Cory Mitchell one of the actors. I got choked out and then woke up here like this. I don't know who."

Mason and Scott both turned and said "NEALY!"

They raced out of the building heading to Sam's location as they heard Remington state "Guys I think we have a problem."

Scott switched his headset off mute and called out "We definitely have a problem. One of the actors was attacked and tied up. We think Nealy took his place."

Everyone was instantly on alert. Mason was switching his channel to Team One's and unmuting as Scott informed the security detail. Mason needed to let Blondie know.

Remington called out "I see a sniper on a building outside the event area." He swung his rifle and scope in that direction and sighted the sniper "It's not Nealy. Could it be a local officer?"

Captain Black who had been patched into the headsets to monitor the events said "I have no officers on top of buildings outside the event area. It could very well be the hit man after Nealy. Officer Remington stay on him. I need to know his location."

Remington conveyed the location details to Captain Black. Black ordered several patrol officers to the office building. He wanted to catch the man before he could hurt another innocent person. He wanted the man to stand trial for shooting Officer Ward too.

Mark and Jeff were converging on Sam's location from the opposite side as Scott and Mason. Koala and Apollo were both converging as well.

They were all switching to Team One's channel. Nealy was here. It was just a matter of where. Sam was exposed in his current position. Damn. Nealy really was bat shit crazy.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon's Apartment**_ _ **–**_ _ **Rooftop**_

Sam turned to identify what he had seen. That was stupid he was chiding himself for not clearing the roof first. They did not have a motive for the eco-terrorist and they did not know if more people might be involved. It was an extremely stupid rookie mistake and he was no where near being a rookie. Shit!

Debrief was gonna be painful for him as he owned up to a severe breach of protocol and stupidity. Damn. The whole Nealy situation must be messing with his head more than he thought if he screwed up like this. Stupid rookie mistake he chided himself again.

The only small insignificant good part Sam could see was that this was not a real call. Sam thought, damned good thing it was not a real call or there would be hell to pay from Ed for his stupid, stupid mistake.

Shit what was he thinking? Ed and the whole team would lay into him for this. But Sam knew he would fully deserve it. His mistake could cost them the win here. But more importantly it could cost a life if it had been a real call. Shit! Shit! Shit!

Jules exited the rooftop door at just that moment and said "Sam is my line secure?"

Bruce could not believe his luck. He grabbed Jules from behind and put a long serrated blade to Jules' throat at the jugular vein.

Sam looked on in horror as a masked man grabbed Jules and held a very real looking knife to her throat. The scenario had just gotten a whole lot more complicated. If only he had cleared the damned roof first.

Jules looked at Sam as she was grabbed. Shit. Didn't Sam clear the roof?

Apparently not. He was gonna be dead meat in debrief. She glared at him a moment and silently communicated you're so in trouble Braddock and I cannot believe you didn't clear the roof, rookie mistake.

The truth was dawning in Sam's eyes. That was not a fake knife. It was a very real knife. And it was pressed against Jules' throat. He hated knives. Just a little pressure and Jules would be bleeding out.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

This was no actor. It had to be Nealy. That was the only explanation.

Sam's eyes communicated stay very still Jules and I'm so very sorry.

Jules understood the look but was confused by it. What was Sam sorry about?

Then she glanced down at the knife at her throat and froze. It was not rubber. It was very real, very sharp and very deadly.

She felt the stinging bite of it on her skin. Then Jules felt a little trickle run down her neck. She was not sure if it was sweat or blood or both. This was a bad situation.

Bruce dragged Jules backwards as Braddock took two steps towards him.

He applied pressure to the knife at Jules' throat. Then Bruce smirked as he said "Stop where you are Braddock if you don't want to watch Jules bleed to death in less than a minute."

Sam stopped. Holy hell this was all his fault. If he had only cleared the roof. Would Jules ever forgive him for not protecting her better? Thoughts of another rooftop, another time that he had not protected Jules filtered into his head. Shit not again.

He pushed those thoughts away. They were counterproductive right now.

What the hell was he going to do?

How the hell was he going to save Jules?

Think Braddock, think.

Sam said in a calm voice he did not feel in the least "Nealy I'd like to resolve this without anyone getting hurt. I'd like to understand what you need so everyone can go home safe. What do you need Bruce?"

Bruce chortled menacingly. When he stopped Bruce declared "I need you dead!"


	40. Misery of My So Called Charmed Life!

**Misery of My So Called Charmed Life!**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event – Judge's Area**_

Commander Maddox and Captain Black watched in horror along with the other judges and technical personnel as a knife was pressed against Jules' throat. They were all spellbound by the sight unfolding in front of them on the monitors.

A few moments ago several judges had marked off points for Braddock for not clearing the roof. They felt bad doing it given the level of distraction the officer must be having today. But to be fair they knew it was poor judgement on the officer's part and this was a competition after all.

At first when the eco-terrorist appeared and grabbed Jules they thought the scenario was taking a different turn based on the leeway given the actors. But then they saw the knife was real. Then they heard the eerily calm voice of Braddock engaging in negotiations.

But the name Nealy and Bruce made them stiffen. Then Bruce's reply of "I need you dead!" made them freeze.

Maddox shouted to his technical personnel "Cut the live feed to the spectators."

When the techs didn't comply fast enough Maddox shouted "Now!"

They scrambled to cut the feed. Maddox shook his head in disbelief. His first thought had been Christ, there were so many kids in the crowd. Maddox could not allow them to be traumatized by what might occur. He could not let them see and hear.

Maddox turned to Captain Black. They shared a look. So many people to contain. Shit this was bad.

Captain Black ordered over his police radio "Officer Kent, contain the crowd. Secure the area. No one gets into the event area."

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Event**_

Turker Veli was watching the event with great interest. Nealy was sure to show himself at some point now. He had seen all the other SWAT teams deploy to rooftops in the event area. It was clear that Nealy must be in the event area given the added level of security around the team competing now.

He had taken precautions not to be seen or disturbed. He had barricaded the exit onto the roof and attached a line that he could use to rapidly rappel to the ground if need be. However, he doubted he would be seen. But it didn't hurt to take precautions in his line of work.

His eye was drawn to the rooftop of one of the buildings. Something was heating up. He laughed as he watched. Stupid cop didn't take the most basic action of securing his area. Turker put down his binoculars and lifted his gun to sight in on the rooftop for a better view.

Ah, the back of the vest said Braddock. That was the guy that Nealy was after. Maybe Nealy would show up now that Braddock was distracted further by having to get his teammate out of the clutches of one of the actors.

He scanned the rooftop looking for any possible hiding places that Nealy could be in. His scope landed back on the guy holding the knife to the other officer's neck.

Whoa! Wait? Was that a real knife? Yes it was.

Turker Veli smiled.

If that was a real knife that meant that the man behind the mask just might be Nealy. He sighted on the guy and waited. He's already shot one cop today. Damn Nealy for moving. He did not want to shoot another. However, he would if it meant getting Nealy because he needed the money.

But for now he waited and watched. He wanted to make sure it was Nealy first.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Other Rooftops**_

Every sniper except Remington trained their scopes on the Sheldon rooftop when Scott's words echoed in their headsets. Remington kept his scope on the hit man.

Whatever they were expecting, it certainly was not this.

Luca called out "Hold, hold, hold. Nealy has Jules too close to the edge."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Spectator Area**_

The Callaghan brothers all stopped what they were doing when they heard Bruce's distinctive voice saying "I need you dead!"

Their eyes were riveted to the screen showing Jules at knife point.

They heard the murmurs in the crowd say this is so good and so real. Others were commenting on the knife saying it looks so life like that they would be scared. Some were commenting that the officer should have checked the roof first. That he just lost the competition for his team by letting one of his teammates get taken hostage.

It was Brayden's daughter that set them into action when they heard Cyndi's little voice crack and cry out "That's a real knife, Aunty Jules is bleeding."

The thin rivulet of blood running down Jules' neck was clearly visible for all to see now. The brothers were all of one mind as they thought I failed Jules once; I will not fail her twice. They were all on their feet and racing down the stairs in an instant.

Only Brayden held back a moment to shout to his father "Dad get the kids out of here. Protect them from seeing this."

The Callaghan brothers were met with an obstacle of several police officers. They were prevented from entering the area when one officer withdrew his gun and pointed it at them and shouted "No one enters the event area."

Sergeant Steve Hicks saw what was transpiring at the gate. He looked to Anastasia and asked "Do you have Cindi covered?" as he started down the stands.

Anastasia nodded "Go. I'll get Cindi to safety."

Patrick was gathering up his daughters-in-laws and all the children to herd them all to safety and out of the stands so they could not hear or see what was happening on the rooftop. Patrick could not watch himself. His beautiful daughter was up there with a very real knife at her throat. She was at the mercy of Nealy. Her life was in Sam's hands at the moment. He could not be witness to this.

Sergeant Hicks commanded as he got to the gate "These four men are with me. I need their assistance. Let them pass now."

The young police officer was thoroughly intimidated by the Special Forces soldier and lowered his gun. He allowed the five of them entry into the event area.

As the five raced toward the area Keagan asked "Why did you do that?"

Steve answered simply "I owe Braddock. Stay with me until we know what the plan is. Going up there hell bent and halfcocked could just cause more problems for your sister."

The five arrived at the judge's area. Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan were all drawn to the video and audio feeds of what was happening on the roof. They all flinched when Sam said "Let Jules go and you can have me."

Steve started to confer with the local police Captain to see what if anything they needed help with.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment**_ _ **– T**_ _ **hird Floor**_

Mason switched channels in time to here Blondie ask what Nealy needed. He thought damn Blondie is calm under pressure. He pounded up the stairs of the building taking them three at a time. He wanted to get to the rooftop.

At the third floor he was stopped cold both by Nealy's response of "I need you dead!" and by Greg.

Scott made it up only a few moments after Mason and came to a halt with Greg, Wordy, Mason and Spike.

They all heard Sam respond "Let Jules go and you can have me."

Ed had reached the top of the stairs at the roof. But he knew better than to go barging out. It could set Nealy off. He had no idea where any of them were positioned and did not dare open the door to find out. From the stairs just at the rooftop door Ed whispered "Sam hang on buddy we are not letting that happen."

Then he switched channels "Luca we need details. Switch to channel one and be our eyes."

Luca responded "Copy." Then he switched channels.

Jeff, Mark and Koala all skidded to a halt on the third floor. They looked to Greg. Their expressions as well as all the others on the third floor screamed what do we do Greg?

Ripping his hat off in frustration Greg rubbed his head. They needed a plan. He needed to know what was going on out on that roof. But first he needed to be Sam's coach and mentor.

Sam was out there and would need to negotiate. Sam was better than he gave himself credit for, but this situation was so emotionally charged for Sam it would be near impossible for him to stay professional. Greg knew Sam would need guidance; especially after hearing Sam's response.

That response tore at Greg's gut. It was so typical Sam. Put himself in the line of fire to save others. Sam had done it so very often and Greg had no doubt that Sam would willingly give his life to save Jules' life. But Greg was not going to let that happen if he could prevent it.

Greg's face was grim as he coached "Sam slow it down if you can. We are here for you. Keep your head. You can do this. Slow it down. We need time to work a plan."

A plan Greg thought. He needed information to formulate a plan. He was about to speak to Ed when Luca's voice came over the headset. A small amount of relief entered when Greg heard Luca speak. Ed was one step ahead of him in that department getting Luca to switch channels and be their eyes.

Luca described what he saw "Ed, Nealy has Jules from behind with a large knife at her throat. They are nearer the southeast part of the building very close to the edge. Sam is about twelve paces away towards the northeast. All Sierra's have the solution but are holding for your command but Nealy has too good a hold of Jules. If we take him out there is a high probability he will take Jules over the side with him. Jules is not tied in to the rappelling line."

Wordy said "We need a net under them."

Spike was scanning the blueprints "We might be able to rig one from the second floor. I just don't know if it is under where Jules is."

Greg looked to Wordy and Spike "Get the gear. Luca can tell you if you can set it up in the right location."

Spike looked at Scott and said "We need some help to get this in place faster."

Scott nodded "What do you need?"

Quickly Spike explained. Then Spike, Wordy, the Braddocks, Koala and Apollo were all racing back down the stairs to get the equipment.

Mason remained with Greg. Then he grabbed both shields and he and Greg headed up to the fourth floor to meet with Ed at the rooftop door. If it was clear, they would gain access to the roof.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Rooftop**_

Sam heard Greg and the others. He was trying to be in two places at once. Trying to hear what the team had planned and to stay present with Nealy. He heard Spike too. That net was a potential solution but there were no guarantees they could position it in the right location to catch Jules if she went over the side of the building.

He had screwed up once today. He was not about to screw up twice. Jules' life was in his hands. He needed to distract Nealy. He needed to get closer to the line he had rigged up. It was the only lifeline on this roof right now.

Greg said slow it down. How? Think. Use your damned brain Braddock. Now is not the time for emotion. How the hell do you distract Nealy?

Sam looked into Jules' eyes and he communicated several things. Help me help you. How do I distract him? How do I slow this down?

Jules read Sam's eyes. He wanted help. How could she help him?

She heard the same things Sam did. She knew the potential success percentage of that net saving her and they were not good. It would take time to set up. Based on Bruce's current state it wasn't enough time.

Sam had to engage Bruce and get him talking. Jules would help Sam in that way. She could get Bruce talking and then Sam could take it from there.

Jules calmly asked "Bruce why do you need Sam dead? He's never done anything to you."

Bruce yelled "Never done anything to me? Shut up bitch. You have no idea how much Braddock has screwed with my life. He has to pay for everything he has ever done to me. I am his judge and jury. He has been sentenced to death and I am his executioner. I'm sick of all the shit I had to put up with because of golden boy here."

Sam stared at Jules. He saw that she communicated it is now up to you, keep him engaged. Jules then smiled at him. Sam read in her eyes I love you and trust you.

At the same time Greg spoke to him "Sam you can do this. Jules pinpointed it for you. Ask Nealy why yourself and get him talking. Try to connect with him in some way. Nealy is an injustice collector. He does not see how his actions contribute to his situation. He would rather blame someone else. Unfortunately you are his target."

Greg's voice was calm and reassuring when he added "I'll be here for you. My voice in your ear is my hand on your shoulder. Ed, Mason and I will try to get out on the roof with you if you can get Nealy to turn slightly from the door."

Sam raked his hands through his hair and asked quietly "How do I connect with someone like that?"

Ed snorted. Typical Braddock. Christ, if ever there was a person who was a recipient of injustice it was Sam. But being the man he was, Sam didn't see his life like Bruce did. Sam didn't go around blaming others. Sam only saw things that were his fault. He took responsibility even when it wasn't his fault. So many injustices had been perpetrated against Sam.

"Samo, use your life. You could be the poster boy for injustice with all the shit you have endured" Ed stated.

Bruce yelled "What did you say Braddock?"

Sam heard Ed. Use his life? His life? Could he do that? Could he connect with Bruce using his own life? He could try.

He looked directly at Bruce. He took two steps closer to the edge and one step closer to the lifeline hoping Nealy would turn a bit. Hoping it would be enough to let Ed, Mason and Greg get out onto the roof.

Then Sam responded "I asked how exactly did I screw with your life?"

Bruce yelled "You Braddocks think you are all high and mighty. Well you have screwed with me for the last time Braddock. The golden boy of the General that lives a charmed life where everyone just paves the road in gold for you is going to learn the hard way that you cannot go around screwing with others' lives. You cannot screw over people like me who have to work for everything we get."

Turning to face Braddock more he said "Your uncle screwed with me. He didn't approve my transfer. Your cousin screwed with me when he blamed me for messing up the paperwork. But that was all Preston's fault. I have no idea how that little shit ever made it to Special Forces. I could have whipped his ass."

Sam blanched "You knew Richard Preston?"

Bruce didn't catch the past tense and shouted "Yeah I know Preston. After I finish you I'm gonna go after everyone that deserves to die for the shit they did to me. He is next on my list. I'll beat the shit out of that little wimp and then maybe cut his head off. He doesn't deserve a quick death of a bullet."

Swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat Sam said "Preston's already dead." The images of Ripsaw being beheaded and not being able to stop it flooded Sam's mind.

Finley watch the play of emotion on Sam's face on the monitor in the judge's area. He knew that Richard Preston was dead. Jules had said his life insurance had helped fund the MBH scholarships.

The look on Sam's face was painful to see. Finley could see that the death of Preston was difficult for Sam. He wondered how Preston died. But with the expression on Sam's face he knew he would _NEVER_ ask.

Sam fought hard for control and returned to the present as he asked again "So what did I do that was so bad that you want to kill me?"

Bruce sneered "You don't know do you? You are so self-absorbed you have no fucking clue what you did to me. Your life is so charmed. You are so coddled and privileged. You have no god damned clue what it is like to work and struggle for something only to have a golden boy come and screw it all up."

"I'll tell you what you did you cocky little shit. The first time you screwed with me was when you made such a big deal over the number on the Humvee. It was just a fucking number. What did it matter if I transposed the number? But you had to make such a big deal of it my CO rode my ass about it. You just had to humiliate me" Bruce bellowed.

Sam stared at Nealy stunned "You are pissed at me and want to kill me because I called you on an error on a vehicle number?"

Bruce sneered "I said that was the first time you privileged little bastard. The second time you got away with crashing a dammed tank. People covered for you and I was punished for reporting what I saw."

"My CO thought I was making it all up. Because when we went outside for me to prove to him I was telling the truth I found that someone had cleaned up after you. My CO thought I was trying to get back at you because you made a big deal of the numbers."

A sick laugh emitted from Bruce "My CO and your Drill Sergeant thought you were the perfect soldier. I know better. You are no better than me. Hell I am better than you. But because I was just a man and not the General's golden son I was constantly passed over."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Second Floor**_

On the second floor Jeff blanched. He was the one that cleaned up after Sam. This was his fault. Sam was a target of Nealy because of his actions. Sadness entered his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his dad.

Mark Braddock saw his son's reactions to those words. There was something there. Jeff felt guilty about something. He advised his son "Whatever it is you are thinking put it away now Jeff. There will be time later for whatever it is that has you distracted. Concentrate on the task at hand."

Jeff nodded. He got back to work. The net they were rigging up might mean the difference between life and death for Jules or Sam.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Rooftop Door**_

Luca called out "Sam's got Nealy turned a bit. You should be able to get out the door without being seen now."

Ed acknowledge softly "Copy."

Then he slowly opened the door. He, Mason and Greg slipped out. They were behind the shields.

The only one armed with live ammo was Mason. They stayed silent and moved to cover. They were able to position themselves to see but could not get close enough to assist without alerting Nealy.

None of them wanted to alert Nealy. The knife was still pressed on Jules' throat and it would only take a little pressure to slice deep into her jugular vein. They held their position even though they all three wished there was more they could do.

Greg whispered "Sam we are on the roof. You are doing good. Keep him engaged."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Rooftop**_

Sam was reeling inside. This was all about the damned tank. He responded "The tank. Yeah that one I have no fucking clue what happened. I fully expected to get reamed for that. But you are wrong. You think my life has been a bed of roses. I can tell you it has been quite the opposite."

Bruce sneered "Oh really now. Your life is so charmed, coddled and privileged. You just rode the coat tails of your General Daddy. You had an easy life, all party and fun. You get shit faced drunk in boot camp and crash a tank and no one does a damned thing about it except clean up your mess and calls you the perfect soldier. I take one drink and get put on report for two months. Two months extra duty all because of you."

"You have no god damned clue what it is like to work and struggle for something. You have never suffered humiliation or pain at the hands of others. You only inflict it on those that are better than you" Bruce criticized.

Sam retorted without thinking "That night with the tank, yeah I was shit faced drunk. I didn't set out to inflict pain on anyone least of all you. I didn't even know you. I got drunk because it was the only way to bury my pain."

Nealy scoffed "You have a charmed life. What do you know of pain?"

Sam sighed trying to maintain control "More than you would care to imagine."

In a mocking tone Bruce said "Yeah right? You feel pain! What, General Daddy didn't give you a large enough trust fund? You have no clue what real pain is. You've had it so easy your whole damned life. Born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Everyone at your beckon call. You don't know what pain is. But I'm about to teach you."

Bruce stepped back towards the edge dragging Jules with him. Sam froze. Jules' eyes widened in fear.

Pain cut deep into Sam's heart at seeing Jules' fear. He needed to do something drastic. He saw Nealy's intent. He was about to throw Jules off the roof. He had to get Nealy redirected. He had to get him focused on him again.

His mind whirled and landed on something. It might work. Nealy was accusing him of having it easy. Christ, if Nealy only knew the fucking truth of his life; the whole ugly truth? Things buried deep within his special place where he housed all the crap in his life burst forth. Sam did not hold back.

Sam unleashed his pain and angrily snapped "Charmed? Easy? You have no fucking clue what my life has been like. For starters try growing up with a father that insists you call him Sir from the time you are five because you are expected to join the military."

Bruce stopped his motion to throw Jules off the roof and smirked "Oh boo-hoo. General Daddy made you call him Sir. Cry me a river. That is not pain you privileged little fuck."

Sam's voice was hard as he said "I'm just getting started. Next imagine being nine and having your little sister torn from your hand and killed right in front of you. Hit so hard by the car she is knocked out of her shoes. Imagine knelling down and hugging her only to be covered in her blood.

Sam's fists clenched and he jaw locked tight for a moment then he ground out "Being so screwed up by that you get shipped away from everything and everyone you know and love to live in a desert alone. No friends and no family other than a father you believe blames you for your sister's death and cannot stand the sight of you."

Having gotten Nealy's attention Sam took one small step closer to the lifeline.

Greg hissed softly "Sam what are you doing?"

Ed responded in a soft whisper "Sam knows what he is doing. See him moving forward. He's getting Nealy's attention so he can move closer."

Sam heard both Greg and Ed and he was glad Ed understood his tactic. Sam continued "Two years later I was abused and beaten by the person that was supposed to care for me while my father was away. I was left for dead by him in the desert. Alone, scared, hungry and injured I waited twelve days to die."

"My charmed, silver spoon life gets even better. Years later, I was finally allowed to move back home. But my first day in high school, thinking I might just be able to make a friend for once, I spoke to a girl when she asked me about our math assignment."

"You know what wonderful reward I got for that? I'll tell you. I got jumped in the shower and beaten to a pulp by six guys I didn't even know. Oh and bonus reward, one of those guys blamed me for his friend going to jail for that action and tried to convict me of assault of the guy that left me for dead in the desert when I was eleven. Sound like a golden paved road to you? Huh."

Once started Sam could not stop the flow of painful memories as he ground out "Then get this, I finally make a start in life. I defied my father and shunned the generations old traditions and joined the police force instead of the military. Wanted to live life on my own terms."

A mirthless, wounded laugh emitted from Sam as he said "But picture this one. I join the police thinking that I will make life safer for the citizens. But my training officer is as corrupt as they come. I nearly died helping to expose their corruption and put away four dirty cops within months of joining. But then I find out that the other officers don't like that so much. I'm left high and dry by the very people who should have my back."

"So I had to leave what I loved doing because it put others at too much risk. Oh and bonus rewards again. Years later said dirty cops are accidentally released from prison and come after me again. They very nearly succeeded in killing me a second time."

Taking one half-step closer Sam's voice was full of disgust "Needing to earn a living not being a cop I had to find something else. But having been raised to do one thing only, to be a soldier. I succumbed to the pressure to join the military. Only to endure worse shit. I was outed the first day of bootcamp by my Drill Sergeant as the son of the General."

Sam's voice dripped with sarcasm "That was so very fun. Really, really, fun! You should know that being known as the General's son opens so many learning opportunities. Like for instance trying to figure out how to connect with unit mates that typically fall into one of two camps. They either expect favors or think I got special treatment. I see you are in camp two."

Sam raked his hands through his hair as he took another step forward "Ha, special treatment was so far from the fucking truth."

He glared at Bruce "If anything the expectations were higher. Commanding Officers just expected I perform and if I didn't the punishments were harsher. If I did not perform to the highest levels my unit mates were punished. I can tell you that does not engender friendship in any way, shape or form when you screw up. I could not let that happen to my unit mates so I had to do more, be more."

Bruce broke in with a mocking tone "Oh yeah right. Like the crashed tank. So how were you punished for being drunk as shit? Boo-woo you want me to believe you had a bad childhood. Your sad little song, I don't believe you. You got shit faced drunk for no reason, crashed a tank and nothing happened to you" Bruce growled out.

Sam was beginning to lose a little control as all the pain dredged up. But he had to continue. He was getting closer to the line.

He allowed his pain to enter into his voice and show in his eyes "The tank. Yeah. I was fucking drunk that night. There was a reason for it. It was my fucking birthday. I was trying to drown out the pain of the day."

"Oh the pain of getting older. Cry me a fucking river" Bruce interrupted with contempt lacing his words.

Sam stared directly into Bruce's eyes. The deeply buried pain of Sara's death shone brightly in his eyes. Sam's voice shook with barely controlled emotion "You don't know true pain Nealy. I do!"

"You see the little sister I didn't save. Well, we share the same birth date. She was two years younger and every fucking year all I feel is pain on that day. All I see is her shoeless, blood covered body with dead green eyes staring accusingly at me asking why I didn't protect her."

"So yeah, I was drunk as shit. The pain is so unbearable I needed to be numb. It's the one day of the year I drink myself to oblivion" Sam admitted softly.

Ed's gut twisted. So that was the reason Sam came in hung over on his birthday. Shit. If only he had known. He would have sent Sam home instead of making him run the stairs. God he felt horrible. He shared a look with Greg.

Greg only gently shook his head. He saw in Greg's body language to let it go. It was in the past and they just didn't know. Ed sighed softly.

Jules' eyes were soft with love and acceptance for Sam. What Sam was doing was costing him dearly. She did not miss that he spoke in present tense. No matter how Sam tried to deal with Sara's death it still wounded him so profoundly. Jules wondered if that wound would ever fully heal. She sincerely doubted it.

It saddened Jules that Sam was opening up all his pain to try and connect with Bruce. She knew Sam was trying to stall for time so the guys could get the netting setup. She could also see he was slowly inching his way closer to her.

His mind must be working out an alternate plan too. But he held that closed inside. Probably afraid he might telegraph his intentions to Bruce inadvertently.

Jules never looked away from Sam. He needed her to be there for him, to be strong and accepting. Jules wanted her eyes to be there for Sam if he looked to her for support. She would support him always.

Bruce stared at Braddock a moment. For a brief second he felt a fraction of the pain emanating from Braddock.

But then he ground out "Yeah so you lost a sister. Big deal. General Daddy still covered for you and you went on to join Special Forces. If that tank crash had been on your record you would not have gotten in. And to boot you screwed me out of my spot in Special Forces."

"You were such a wimp. Your overacting, screaming and passing out when I hit you with that tiny little tree branch got me kicked out of Special Forces testing. You went crying to General Daddy and I was gone that night. All over a little tree branch" Bruce professed.

Sam laughed mirthlessly "You have it so fucking wrong it isn't funny. That little branch nearly ended my testing. It punctured an inch wide hole in my back and it was so deep it nearly hit my kidney. I was not on speaking terms with my father at that time. I had no hand in you getting kicked out. None whatsoever."

"Like you expect me to believe that. You got in early. You were not even old enough" Bruce bit back.

Sam snapped back angrily as old feelings from that time in his life crept back in "That's because my father wanted a perfect soldier. He groomed me since I was six to be a sniper. He had my path all laid out. He saw an opportunity to get me into Special Forces where he wanted me to be. I only tried out to support a friend."

"So they lowered the standards to let you in. Typical" Bruce sneered.

Sam shook his head and took one more half-step forward "Quite the opposite. I was told that I had to be in the top five percent. That meant the top in all areas. It was a misunderstanding. Well not really a misunderstanding, more of another attempt at screwing with me. You really have no fucking clue what being a real target is like and the pain it can cause."

"You see there was a Major that hated my father for much the same reason as you seem to hate me. The Major assumed that the General was deliberately attacking him. He wasn't. But it didn't stop the Major from seeking revenge against my father."

Sam's voice shook with fury mixed with pain "I never did a god damned thing to the Major but he made my life hell for six years. The Major used me and manipulated me into believing it was at the direction of my own father. The things the Major did to me were all directed at causing pain for my father. The Major never considered the pain he was causing me. Not once. Ever."

Sam clenched his fists unable to stop as things he should not say spewed out "The Major sold me to terrorists to taunt my father. He arranged for me to be captured and tortured. I was tortured for three fucking months by sick bastards who only wanted to cause pain. The Major with help of others who thought I got special favors because I was the General's son made my life hell."

"Mission after mission. I was in the field for six straight years with no breaks. I'd come in from one mission with my unit and the Major sent me right back out with another unit. Often the units I was assigned to did not give a rats ass about me. I was expendable."

"I quit counting the number of times I was left on my own or beaten by men that should have had my back. Hell we were all Special Forces and the terrorists were our targets. But being the General's son I had a target on my back. If they had just taken a moment they would have seen the truth that I got no special favors, no privileges and that I was expected to do more."

Sam saw he had Bruce's undivided attention. He chanced two steps forward as he said "Units would forget about me in my perch. I had to walk twenty kilometers back to base camp when one unit left me."

Another mirthless laugh escaped Sam as he shared "One unit even choked me out and left me to be killed by insurgents because I would not kill a woman and her children when we were trying to make our escape after being sent on a suicide mission by the Major. Only dumb luck and a caring local prevented me from being captured or killed that time."

"I can tell you it was really fun hiking back to base on that golden paved road you think I have. It took me two and a half days to make it back to the base on a broken foot. By then my throat had swollen so much I could barely breathe and was so dehydrated that I collapsed thirty feet from my unit's tent. I crawled fifteen of those feet before my arms and legs completely gave out."

Yet another mirthless laugh erupted as Sam took one more tiny step toward the line that offered the only security for Jules "You want to talk about pain. Here's one for you."

"Imagine being impaled by a long piece of rebar attached to a wall in a basement in a house deep in insurgent territory. Your own father gives the order to leave you behind because the intel of the person you were sent to get is more important than your life. Been there, done that. That's a level of pain I doubt you could grasp."

Sam then let loose stating for fact things he knew might never be proven but in his heart the knew it was true "In the end the Major set it up so I would kill my best friend. He sent my friend into the kill zone just like you sent Old Nick. Then he gave me the all clear. I shot and killed my best friend. My brother."

"The Major did that because he wanted to drive me to eat my gun. He did that because he wanted to hurt my father for some perceived humiliations. The Major knew enough about our family to know that dying in the field would be an honorable death for Braddock's. However, committing suicide would be considered dishonorable."

Sam's eyes watered and his voice crackled with unfathomable emotion "Killing your best friend and brother is a whole other level of pain you could never even begin to fathom. I very nearly complied with what the Major wanted. I cannot count the number of times I wanted to pull the trigger to end my pain."

Two more steps forward, Sam said "But when I didn't eat my gun the Major then tried to kill me. He very nearly succeeded too. The Major had a sniper blow a hole through my chest."

Sam spat out "If that is not enough of an example that I know pain. Just let me tell you that I've been beaten within an inch of my life several times, whipped so badly my chest and back still bear the scars. I've been knifed and shot many times. I've been drowned, choked, nearly blown up and I've had bones broken in every part of my body. I've had more concussions than a fucking professional football player."

His voice turned deadly calm as Sam stated "And my kill number is higher than a man's soul can bear. You would not believe me if I shared the actual number, I'll just say that the number is three digits. The faces of every person I had to kill to just do my job, so others can sleep peacefully, haunt my dreams. Now that is a type of pain I just cannot describe to you if you have never had to take a life."

It was so silent any sound would have been heard. Team One, the Braddocks, the Callaghan brothers, Koala, all JTF2 soldiers, all judges, all tech members manning the consoles, Commander Maddox, Captain Black and every man in all the SWAT teams were stunned silent listening to Sam speak.

The pain and misery they heard was beyond anything most of them had ever heard. Only Mason, the Braddocks and Team One were privy to most of it. But some of it was new to even them.

Resilient didn't even begin to describe the type of man Sam was to have been able to endure all of that. How the hell did a man that lived through all the that still smile and laugh.

Sam's hands went to the zipper of his tactical vest and pulled it down. He was so close now. Almost close enough. He only needed Bruce to lower the knife a little bit and he could save Jules. He would do this.

It was risky. Ed would say unacceptable risk. But when faced with losing the only woman you would ever love, there was no choice. Sam had to do this.

Sam dropped his head a moment as if looking resigned. But in reality he had to check where the line was. He had only one chance at this. He could not afford to screw up.

Ed watched in horror as Sam unzipped his tactical vest and then dropped his head in defeat. What was he doing? Ed clenched his jaw to keep from yelling out what the hell are you doing Braddock. He had seen the way Sam slowly moved forward as he had gained Nealy's attention.

He knew for a fact that Sam had a plan. But he also knew for a fact he would not like Sam's plan in the least. Ed resolved to trust Sam. He prepared to move.

Mason had watched Blondie move forward slowly one little step at a time. The kid was at it again. Taking extreme risks to save others. But he understood this one fully. It was Jules that Blondie was trying to save.

He felt Ed's body tense and prepare. Mason looked at where Blondie was and tried to discern his plan. Blondie had maneuvered close to the rope. He wanted to whisper to Ed, Blondie's going for the rope. But it was too quiet and his words would alert Nealy they were there so he remain quiet.

Mason knew where he would be heading once Blondie made his move. He and Ed shared a look. Both were as ready as possible not knowing exactly what Blondie was planning to do but knowing whatever it was they were there to back him up.

Sam brought his head up and looked into Jules' eyes. His eyes told Jules to be prepared to move.

Jules blinked. Did she read that right? Yes. Yes. Sam was about to make a move. She mentally prepared herself to react but did not telegraph it to her body. She didn't want to give Bruce any indication Sam was making a move.

She smiled at Sam and her eyes said I'm ready love.

Greg kept his eyes on Jules. He read in her expression that something was about to happen. He saw that Jules had accepted and trusted that whatever Sam did she was ready to react. Her body didn't move a muscle but he saw the determined look in her eyes.

Please let whatever is about to happen keep both Sam and Jules safe Greg pleaded silently. He didn't think either could survive without the other. He knew Sam could not, that was for certain. Sam had died once when he thought Jules had died.

Greg knew that Sam would blame himself if this went south. Sam made a human mistake when he did not clear the roof. But the guilt of that would weigh so heavy on Sam that if Sam's heart did not stop of its own accord like last time. Greg knew for a fact Sam would stop it himself. A man could only take so much hurt and pain in his life and Sam was at his limit.

Rage and pain imbued Sam's words as he bit out harshly "If you think that is a privileged and charmed life paved in gold then you are bat shit crazy. You want me? You can have me! Because quite honestly if you harm Jules in any way I'm already dead. My soul will not survive the fact that my carelessness in not clearing the roof first ended in her getting hurt."

Sam ripped off his vest.

He dropped to his knees.

Sam threw his head back exposing his throat.

He flung his arms open wide.

Sam challenged Bruce "Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!"


	41. Perspectives, Falling, Family & Fallout

**Perspectives, Falling, Family & Fallout**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event **_

What happened next would be a topic of debate for years among those that witnessed it, but only privately and in whispers. Video evidence was not definitive. Audio evidence was not definitive. Both were subject to interpretation depending on one's own perspective or perception. That is if they were ever allowed to see the light of day or be reviewed again.

Only one man knew the truth. Well actually two but neither ever spoke about it again. Neither settled the debate for the public.

Those in charge of the event, local police and news reporters had all tried very hard to get to the truth but were rebuffed at every turn.

But there were two things that everyone who witnessed it was certain on.

Samuel William Braddock could not live without Julianna Patricia Callaghan.

 _And …._

Sam Braddock was bat shit crazy.

As for what was reported to the general public regarding the truth about the events … well, reporters ascribe to the position of … when truth becomes legend, print the legend.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Other Rooftops**_

Remington had the hit man in his scope "I have the solution on subject two."

Luca called out "Hold for now as local unis almost to his location. You have Scorpio if he moves his hand to the trigger."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Spectator Area**_

Blank screens and silent speakers taunted the spectators as everyone looked out at the building where the officers were located. The officers were so small from this vantage point and could not be seen well enough to know what was going on. Those with binoculars called play by play action from their perspective using many curse words and expressive interjections for those that do not.

Children were herded out of the stands rather quickly by concerned parents. All questioned their decisions to bring their children to an event like this. All wondering if their children would be traumatized by seeing someone actually held at knife-point or wondering if because it was seen via a monitor that the kids would think of it more like make believe like a TV show. They hoped for the latter.

Patrick sat with his family behind the stands. He protected his daughter-in-laws and grand kids from seeing and hearing. But when the audio and video feeds were cut Patrick found he could not leave. His daughter was here and in peril. He could not walk away.

He just could not walk away again. Patrick would die of a broken heart if he walked away again.

Bayleigh put a hand on Patrick's arm and softly said "Go. Be there for Jules. Go catch her heart before it shatters again."

Patrick lifted weary eyes and looked at Bayleigh. He nodded then turned and ran for the event area. He would never turn his back on his daughter ever again. Whatever happened he would be there for her.

Jules would know that she was important to him. He vowed to ensure that Jules knew he would always be there for her.

The young officer at the gate knew Patrick Callaghan. He knew Jules was his daughter. He stepped aside with no hesitation and let the man pass into the event area. Then he resumed his position.

Lifting his eyes toward the building as he ran Patrick whispered "Jules my beautiful wild girl, you have always been loved. I'm coming."

Patrick froze. A primal scream of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" ripped from Patrick's throat as his eyes saw his beautiful daughter falling, falling, falling.

He was too late. Jules would never know that she was so loved. Patrick collapsed to his knees and buried his head in his hands. He could not watch. He could not see his beautiful wild child bloodied and broken on the ground.

Patrick heard the distant screams of the spectators. He heard the sickening thump of a body hitting the ground.

A small, weak and inconsolable sob eked out past the emotional lump that was slowly choking Patrick. It was too much. He was too late. The pain was ungodly as his heart shattered into a million tiny shards and lay scattered around him.

Patrick's last thought before blackness took him was I'm sorry Kaitlin, I failed our daughter.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Outside Second Floor**_

Four men, four very nervous men with headsets in their ears and boots firmly set against the wall hung harnessed in from sturdy anchor points located on the second floor. Each man has gloved hands gripping a net. The gloves covered white knuckled grips.

Spike, Wordy, Jeff and Scott breathed heavily. Waiting, listening, hoping. The things they heard tore at their hearts and souls. Their friend, cousin, brother was bearing his soul in order to save the woman he loves.

They could not see from their position. They could only wait and hope their worst fear does not become reality.

The men remained stoic and ready. Muscles taunt and feet anchored.

A collective gasp was emitted by all of them as they heard Sam say "Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!"

Their worst fear was realized. Their hearts seized as their bodies reacted. Jules, precious Jules was falling, falling, falling.

The body hit the net and instead of falling safely to the center of the net it bounced. They had held the net too taut.

A strangled scream was cut short as a throat stuck the edge of the netting. The body bounced and flipped out and away from safety. Silent screams were emitted from a damaged throat and wild panicked brown eyes locked onto blue eyes just before crashing into the ground.

Wordy could not believe what his eyes just saw. He was unable to look away. The unadulterated fear in those brown eyes was something he would never be able to unsee. The crumbled broken body on the ground was something that would haunt his dreams. His hands began to shake and it was not because of Parkinson's.

The whole world came to a screeching halt for Wordy. He could no longer look down. His eyes shifted upward to the heavens. His soft blue eyes needed to see something less grotesque.

Jules' beautiful face filled his field of vision. Jules … so … amazing … so … beautiful. Wordy could not stop the tears from clouding his vision nor the shaking that overtook his entire body.

He heard voices yelling but he could not make out the sounds. If he could only reach out and touch her beautiful face. But he had to hang on. He had to be strong. He knew he tried his best … he knows that … but it still hurts.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Judge's Area**_

"What is he doing?" Keagan yelled in horror as Sam ripped off his vest, dropped to his knees, threw his head back exposed his throat and opened his arms wide as he challenged Bruce.

The sound of Sam's voice as he said "Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!" reverberated in every man's head.

Aidan's legs gave out on him and he collapsed in a heap on the ground but his eyes never left the monitor. The man his sister loved was offering up his throat to Nealy. He was willingly sacrificing his life to save Jules.

The things Aidan heard made him sick inside. He'd seen Sam laugh and joke. He'd seen Sam collapse when he took the shot when Old Nick was in the line of fire. He had seen Sam take on hot headed Keagan. He'd seen Sam comfort Jules.

But none of that prepared him to hear Sam's life of misery. None of that prepared him to see Sam's throat bared and his body wide open and vulnerable ready to die for Jules.

Two small questions entered Aidan's head. They were insignificant in the face of what he was witnessing but would not be banished from his mind. Would he ever find a woman to love the way that Sam loved Jules? Would he ever be willing to sacrifice himself in that manner for a woman?

Aidan's voice joined the chorus of screams from his brothers.

"JUUUUUULLLLLLLEEEEESSSSSS" ripped out of each of them as Jules was pulled over the side of the building.

There was a blur of motion as another figure hurled off the rooftop.

Then Aidan was being dragged to his feet by Keagan and Finley as the four of them raced for the building. Others may or may not have followed. Aidan could not be sure. His world was insular.

All he knew was they could not see what happened once Jules went over. They had no camera visual to know if she was caught in the net. He and his brothers had to get to Jules. They had to know.

Aidan's breath was labored as he was pulled along with his brothers. The building seemed in his vision to get further away rather than closer. The faster he ran the further the building pulled away from him.

Funny what extreme duress can do to a man. How it can warp his world. Aidan did not think he would ever reach the building.

That was until he was there. He was there.

Then he knew. He saw. Aidan had to turn away. He could not look at the twisted … the broken … he could not listen to the rattling gasps for air.

Aidan was cold and clammy as he fell to his knees and vomited. He felt his brother's comforting hands on him and easing him to the ground as his world closed in on him.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Inside Second Floor**_

Mark Braddock paced as Sam spoke. Holy mother of god! Plouffe had deliberately sent Matt in the line of fire. He had wondered, maybe even suspected. But Sam was stating it as fact.

Facts. Facts he shouldn't be stating. But shit the things he heard were ripping his guts out. He never knew Sam was in so much pain on his birthday. So much that he had to drink himself numb. He did not miss that Sam did not use past tense.

Oh William. Your beautiful son. He is stronger than any of us ever realized. Christ, William you are stronger than any of us realized.

His heart cried learning that William had to make the call to leave his son impaled on a wall behind enemy lines. Where did William find strength like that? Could he ever make a call like that for his own son?

Mark looked out the window at Jeff. No. Never. No. NO. NO!

It was the first time in Mark's life that he ever questioned being in the military. He questioned whether the sacrifices this family made were worth the pain it caused his family. Didn't they deserve to live pain free lives too?

Mark raked his hands through his hair and turned away from the window; apparently fucking not. From birth they knew who they were. They were protectors at the core of their beings. But Sam's dose of that was higher than anyone else in the family. It was probably due to losing Sara in such a horrible way and at such an impressionable age.

It changed Sam. The family thought they got Sammy back years ago. But did they really? Mark was beginning to think that the answer to that question was not a complete yes.

Yes Sam was back in the family. Yes Sam knew they loved him. Yes Sam knew they cared for him and would go to the ends of the earth for him.

But … the spark of self-preservation that every Braddock male had. The little thing in them that told them they were valued, worthy and would be missed. The thing that kept them from taking unacceptable risks … that thing was broken in Sam.

It broke the day Sara died and nothing would ever repair it.

That thought was punctuated and became crystal clear when Mark heard Sam say "Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!"

If he could have seen what Sam did just before those words were let loose Mark would have broken down crying like a baby.

Mark turned back to the window just as he heard the most primeval, animalistic, wounded sound he ever heard in his life as Sam's voice yelled "JUUUUUULLLLLEEEEESSSSS."

A guttural, wounded "NOOOO" ripped from Mark as he glimpsed a body bounce off the net and plummet to the ground.

He raced to the window and looked down. Relief washed through him when Mark saw it was not Sam.

It was selfish really. But all he could think at the moment was that he did not have to tell William or Yvonne that they lost another child. That Sam's body was not broken and bloody on the ground below.

Regardless of what may happen in a family, ties that might be strained or broken, family was still family. William would not be devastated but another father would be.

Mark was pulled out of his thoughts by the yelling on the roof. He looked up as Mason yelled "Pull up!" and Ed yelled "Ease down!" Then a horde of other voices joined the argument of whether to go up or down.

Pulling out his most commanding voice, so like his brother William, Mark broke through the din of voices and commanded "Down. In through the second story window is safest."

* * *

 _ **Rooftop Across from the Event**_

Turker heard the ruckus at the door to the roof. Damn. He must have been found. Come on. Come on. Take off the damned mask. Take off the mask.

Whoa! What the hell was the officer doing? Who the hell does that? It's like he is offering himself.

Holy crap he is. Turker had seen some crazy shit in his lifetime but nothing like that.

His attention was so riveted now on the rooftop in the event he did not hear the police breach his blockage and come onto the roof.

Turker sighted and started to move his finger to the trigger. He smiled when he confirmed it was Nealy "Payday come to poppa."

He was about to fire when Turker heard "Police. Drop the weapon and show your hands."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Other Rooftops**_

"No joy, no joy!" Remington called out as police officers came onto the rooftop with the hit man. "Local police have moved into my line of fire. I repeat no joy but hit man still armed and at the ready."

Remington watched waiting for an opening. The cops had not disarmed the hit man yet. They were moving slowly toward him but they were blocking his view of the hit man's trigger finger.

"I can't stop him if he goes to fire" Remington said with frustration lacing his voice.

In his head Remington was yelling disarm the bastard before he can fire. Jules will go over if the bastard gets a shot off. Move your lard asses out of my way or take the damned rifle from him.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Rooftop**_

His head thrown back and his throat bared to his executioner Sam waited. His head's position was completely on purpose. From this position he had a clear view of Nealy and he was close to the line. Sam was waiting for the knife to move. It only had to move just enough.

When the knife moved he would act. It would be swift and fleet. He had needed to get rid of the tactical vest. It would impede his movement. And since his aim would have to be true he had to remove it. Sam could not afford to miss Jules or the line.

Briefly and silently in his mind Sam thanked Ripsaw. What he was about to do was based on a move that Ripsaw had taught him. He may have just poured out the misery of his life but Sam knew he had been blessed with knowing many more good men than bad.

His life was dotted with crap. But his life was more beauty and light than ugliness and darkness. Matt had shown him that. Sam had so many people that loved and cared for him. He could not admit to Bruce but in some ways Sam felt he lived a charmed life.

He had loving parents and a headstrong and full of life sister. He had uncles, aunts and cousins galore. He had chosen family too. Brothers, sisters and surrogate fathers. He had nieces and nephews both chosen and familial. He had good friends too.

In some ways his road was paved in gold. His father had shared his passion with him. He had willingly guided and refined his talent. His dad had ensured that he was well trained for the life of a protector. Physically, mentally and emotionally he had the best teachers. It had prepared him to deal with everything in his life.

Sam now knew that his father had placed people in his life that had his back. He had arranged for him and Matt to be in the same unit. He had personally selected Blaze to be his CO. His father had picked a man of integrity, honor and compassion to guide and watch over him in the field. His father had stood silent sentinel ensuring he was protected and cared for as best he could but allowing Sam to be his own man.

His mother was a rock and showed him how to love and give of himself without expecting anything in return, how to love unconditionally. Her strength, compassion and laughter in the face of adversity taught him by example many of his coping skills. She was the role model of the type of woman that would complete him.

He had Matt and Sara for brief but shining moments in his life. Both of them were always with him in his heart. They were his confidants and guardians of his soul. They accepted and protected him in ways no earthly bound person in his life could.

And yes his life was privileged too. Not in the way Bruce meant but something deeper and more meaningful. Sam knew he was privileged to have Jules in his life.

Not everyone found their soul mate in this amazing world. With Jules he would never be alone. Jules made his life great. Jules was his beauty. Matt was right that she was out there. Anastasia was also right. Sam had been privileged to find the one.

As Sam watched the knife carefully for any movement several final thoughts ran through his head. They were his last thoughts before he cleared his head and prepared to act.

Yes, I'm the golden boy of the General.

Yes, I live a privileged, charmed life where the roads are paved in gold.

No, I am not all high and mighty, I am just a man.

I've worked so very hard for everything I have.

And most importantly … Nealy, you are fucking crazy if you think I'm going to let you take my beauty away from me.

Sam's mind emptied and all that was left was the knife and the line. Sam slowed his breathing. In. Hold 2, 3, 4. Release.

Bruce stared at the man before him. It would be so easy to kill him now. Just a small flick of the wrist is all it would take. Braddock wore no protection and Braddock's throat was his for the taking.

However, all Bruce could do at the moment was just stand there. He could not move. He could only stare as the words Braddock spoke rattled in his head. Bruce should take action. He should kill Braddock. He should kill Jules.

He did not want to believe anything Braddock said. He did not. He would not. He could not.

But he did. No one could make shit like that up. Bruce had seen the pain and reality reflected in Braddock's eyes.

He sighed.

Greg and Ed watched spellbound and horrified as Sam dropped to his knees and yelled "Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!"

Mason watched closely. Where was the tell? What was Blondie looking for? The knife! Of course Blondie could not make his move until the knife moved. Mason breathed out and prepared to move.

Ripsaw would be so proud of Blondie. He wished he could tell Ed and Greg but he could not chance Blondie being distracted. Blondie would need every ounce of concentration to pull it off.

Greg, Ed, Mason, Jules and Sam were shocked by what transpired next. None of them would quite believe it. It shouldn't have worked. It really shouldn't have.

But somehow Sam's words had broken through and connected with Bruce Nealy.

Bruce loosened his grip on Jules' vest but kept the knife exactly where it was. He could not show full defeat.

So as Bruce reached up and started to pull off the mask he said "Braddock your life sucks worse than mine. For your crimes against me I sentence you to live with your misery."

Jules was stunned when Bruce spoke and released the hold on her vest. She didn't move a muscle though because the knife was still at her throat.

She could see Sam was locked into some sort of zone. Whatever he was planning required his full concentration. Jules remained completely still and quiet so she did not break his concentration.

Jules could hear all the other's when they reacted to Sam's move when he threw himself to his knees. They did not understand that Sam had a plan. His plan was not suicide. Jules knew that as well as she knew her own name.

But to those that did not know Sam it would look like he was offering himself to Bruce in return for releasing her. No that was not Sam's plan. She would wait and react. Sam would save both of them and if possible save Nealy too.

Bruce finished taking the mask off and threw it on the ground. His eyes connected with Braddock's as he said "May your life be long and full of pain bastard."

A shot rang out.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Falling**_

Bruce jerked backward as surprise and pain crossed his face. Someone just shot him in the shoulder. He was falling. The knife fell from his hand as he grabbed out for purchase. He grabbed the back of Jules' vest.

Jules screamed as she was yanked backwards and over the edge of roof.

Sam roared "JUUUUUULLLLLEEEEESSSSS" as he moved so fast he was just a blur.

His hand caught hold of the line as he propelled his body up and off the edge of the building.

Jules reached out for Sam as she saw him diving over the top of the roof to her. The top of her body was weighted down as Bruce clung to her vest. Her fingers were just out of Sam's reach as her top half descended faster with the weight then her legs.

Sam could not believe Jules was just outside his reach.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Jules' head was angled where he could no longer see her face. They exchange a look of love. They would live or die. But whichever it was they would be together.

Sam's arms wrapped tightly around Jules' lower legs and he was not letting go for anything. He was going to save Jules.

They were going to live! That was he decision and nothing was going to stop him. He lived a charmed life and he was going to damned well live it with his beauty.

He was falling, falling, falling.

Then he was snapped to a stop.

The arm of Sam's hand that was holding the line was wrenched forcefully from around Jules' legs. Sam tightened his hold on Jules' legs with his remaining arm. He resolutely ignored the searing pain in his shoulder as he maintained his grip on the lifeline.

Jules came to an abrupt halt in her downward journey. The suddenness of the stop slammed her back and head into the side of the building. As she slammed into the building she felt the weight of Bruce released from her body.

Bruce was falling. He had tried to stop the fall grabbing onto Jules. But Jules fell with him. They were going down, down, down. Then they jerked to a stop and rammed into the building. His hand holding onto Jules' vest was between her and the building.

His hand opened involuntarily. Bruce was falling again. He screamed. Bruce hit something and bounced. His throat rammed into something and his scream was cut off.

Then he was falling again. His brown eyes were panicked and Bruce locked gaze onto a SWAT officer holding a net. That's what he hit. He was almost safe but he bounced off. His eyes sought help from a pair of kind blue eyes.

Bruce's body slammed into the ground. He was engulfed in pain. It was hard to breathe. So much pain. Pain. Pain. Pain. Stop the pain.

For one brief moment Sam and Jules hung safely, swinging from the lifeline. But then they were falling again.

Sam thought shit so close, so very close as the anchor to the lifeline gave way and they began to drop downward again.

They were outside the catch of the nets. Sam's eyes locked onto Scott's. His eyes were sad. There was nothing any of them could do. Sam's eyes tried to communicate tell everyone I love them.

Jules' eyes locked onto Spike's. Spike's eyes were the size of saucers and panicking. Jules read every single emotion in Spike's eyes and it hurt so bad to see the pain in them.

She was tempted to look away but she could not do that to Spike. Her eyes tried to communicate it will be okay Spike I'm with Sam we are together and I love you brother.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Rooftop**_

Ed and Mason were racing forward as Jules went over the edge. They saw a blur of motion and then Sam was screaming Jules' name and diving over the edge of the roof.

Greg thought Sam had lost it and simply dove after Jules unable to live without her. It was hard to breathe. His breaths were short and fast. He raced after Ed and Mason and that is when he saw the line over the roof. Sam didn't just dive. Sam dove to save Jules.

Mason dove for the line at the same time Ed did. It was a good thing they did. The line jerked fully extended. The anchor gave way with the weight of three on the line.

It was a good thing that both had gloves on as the line began to slip between their fingers. Both redoubled their efforts and at the very last piece of rope maintained a grip that stopped all further downward traveling of Sam and Jules.

Mason yelled "Pull up!"

Ed yelled "Ease down!"

Then a horde of other voices joined the argument of whether to go up or down.

Through the din of voices Mark Braddock's commanding voice roared "Down. In through the second story window is safest."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Outside Second Floor**_

Wordy looked up and away from the sight of Bruce's broken body. Jules' beautiful face filled his field of vision. Jules … so … amazing … so … beautiful.

Jules' beautiful face was only a fingertips distance out of his reach. She smiled at him. Wordy smiled back and could not stop the tears from clouding his vision. They almost lost her. Almost.

In a soft joking voice Jules quipped "Fancy meeting you here. You hang out here often? The view is kinda nice but the seating leaves a little to be desired."

Wordy could not stop the shaking that overtook his entire body as he laughed out in relief. Only Jules could joke like that. God he was blessed having Jules in his life.

Sam called out "Can someone please get us down. I hate hanging upside down like a damned bat. And Jules quit flirting with Wordy. He's married you know."

Jules lifted her head to look up at Sam. Damn her head hurt. But Jules smiled at both Sams that swam in her vision "I love you too Sam Braddock! You know you just did justice to Ben's nickname. You are truly Supersam."

Sam chuckled and gave Jules a WOW smile. He was thankful for adrenaline. His separated shoulder was gonna hurt like hell once the adrenaline wore off.

Spike shared a look with the Braddock's and then called out with relief flooding in his voice "Samtastic is still better than Supersam. Even if he did fly to the rescue."

On the roof Ed yelled down "Braddock we are gonna have a long constructive confrontation on the definition of unacceptable risk."

Sam yelled back up to Ed "Not gonna change Ed. I'd do the same thing again in a heartbeat for any one of you."

Ed grumbled under his breath as the relief that both Jules and Sam were alive seeped in and settled his racing heart.

Mason looked at Ed as they both eased the rope down so the others could pull Jules then Blondie into the second floor. Mason said "We wouldn't want Blondie any other way. Time to accept Blondie has a different definition of risk than you do."

Ed sighed "I accepted that long ago. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Mason laughed, Ed joined in.

Greg removed his hat and rubbed his head briskly then put it back on. He smiled. How he was not entirely sure but his family was safe once more. He looked over the edge as paramedics raced to Nealy.

How the hell he did not die in the fall Greg did not know. But it would be doubtful that he would ever be the same after a fall like that. He watched as Sam was carefully pulled into the second floor. He heard the hiss of pain and he could see that Sam's shoulder was definitely out of joint.

But if that was the only injury it was a miracle. Greg took a deep breath to steady himself. His eyes scanned the area. He saw a lone figure collapsed on the ground.

Greg recognized it as Patrick Callaghan. He called out "EMTs needed southeast of the building. Man down." He refrained from calling out his name for fear of upsetting Jules.

Ed whipped his head in that direction. Shit! He raced down the stairs to get Jules' brothers. He knew why Greg did not call out his name. But the Callaghan brothers needed to know.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Sheldon Apartment – Outside**_

Ed raced to Brayden who was standing uneasily outside the building waiting to see Jules. The EMT's were on the second floor with both Sam and Jules preparing to transport them to the hospital.

He came to a halt and switched off his headset just in case they had not removed Jules' headset yet. Ed reached out and switched off Brayden's and said "You need to come with me."

Brayden pulled back "I'm not going anywhere. Jules needs to know we are here."

"It's your father. He's out cold on the ground" Ed said and pointed southeast.

Brayden's head whipped in the direction. He saw EMTs racing to his dad. Brayden called out to Keagan "Kea, Fin, Aid, Father's hurt!"

He started running towards his dad. What the hell happened? Dad was with the family. What was he doing here? He wasn't moving. Did he pass out like Aidan? Was it something more?

Keagan and Finley looked up from where they were tending Aidan. This whole thing had completely stressed out their little brother to the point he had vomited then passed out. Aidan was still pale and shaky but at least he was back with them. It helped Aidan when he heard Jules' voice over the headset.

Finley looked at Keagan "Go. I got Aidan. We will go with Jules. Call me when you know what is up with Dad."

Jules still had her headset in and as she was wheeled out of the building on a gurney she asked "What happened to Father?"

Keagan groaned. He forgot that Jules could hear everything on these damned headsets. How the hell did she wear them all the time? He answered "Don't know yet Ferocious. I'll let you know when I know if you focus on making sure you are okay first. Deal?"

Jules' closed her eyes to stop the nauseous feeling from the spinning world around her. She answered "Deal."

She would have tried to look but she really did not want to barf in front of everyone that had gathered outside the building. Jules felt on display and that was never comfortable.

Sam was still on the second floor as they strapped him into the gurney. Scott, Jeff, and Uncle Mark had insisted. For once Sam did not put up too much of resistance. He was wiped out after spilling his guts to distract and connect with Nealy.

He still had his headset in too. He heard the exchange and softly asked "Jules you okay?"

Jules answered honestly "I'm fine Sam. You?"

"I'm okay. As soon as they let me I'll be there for you" Sam responded. If he could he would be right next to her. Sam looked to Spike and asked "Go with Jules please."

Spike patted Sam's good shoulder and nodded "On it. You just do what you are told for once. We'll take care of Jules until you can."

Sam nodded and Spike headed out.

Finley, Aidan and Spike all arrived at the EMS rig as the EMTs were loading Jules. Finley said to Aidan and Spike "You two go with her. I'll drive there."

Spike nodded and climbed in after Aidan. He looked at Aidan and said "You don't look so hot."

Aidan gave a weak smile and said "Been better." Then he looked to Jules and said "Scared the hell out of me just like the time you fell out of Mister Petersons hay loft."

Jules opened her eyes a crack as the door closed and gave Aidan a small smile "Sorry baby big brother."

Aidan took Jules' hand and squeezed it "Nothing to be sorry about little sis. I'm just so glad you are back in my life. I'm so glad you have Team One in your life too. I can see they would do anything to protect you."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead "Close your eyes and rest now. We'll be here."

Jules nodded slightly and closed her eyes. She felt Spike's hand on her upper arm. His presence was calming. The adrenaline all left her body and she slipped into a light dozing state.

Sam closed his eyes as they came out of the darker building into the bright sunlight. The gurney stopped by the EMS rig. Sam opened his eyes and saw Wordy was next to him as the EMT opened the doors

Wordy reached out and removed Sam's headset turning it off and turned off his too. He took Sam's hand and then leaned in close and whispered "What you did was very painful. If you need help putting those memories back into your safe place just ask. I'm here for you always."

Barely above a whisper so no one else could hear, Sam whispered tiredly "Thanks for always being there when I need you Dad. I'm okay though. My life is truly charmed because I have people like you in it."

The adrenaline crash took over and Sam slipped unconscious.

Wordy watched as the EMTs loaded Sam into the rig. Wordy thought right back at you son. The world is a better place because you are in it Sam. Then he pounded twice on the closed door after Jeff had climbed in with Sam.

Scott watched the EMS rig pull away then he turned to Wordy. This man was always there for Sam. Much like Blaze was. Scott thought that the family had much to thank him for. Wordy had been instrumental in helping Sam and Uncle Will reconnect. He had watched Wordy and his uncle talk often when Sam was in the coma in the hospital years ago.

He put his hand on Wordy's shoulder and patted it twice. Then Scott said "Thanks for always taking such good care of Sam."

Wordy chuckled "He doesn't make it easy does he?"

Scott chuckled too "No he does not but he is worth the effort."

Seriously Wordy answered "Copy that."

Scott's grin then faded and said "We have work to do here."

Wordy nodded and said "Sam said some things he probably shouldn't have."

Scott nodded "Yep. We need to do some damage control."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Final Event**_ _**– Southeast of Sheldon Apartment**_

Greg, Ed and Brayden all arrived after the EMTs had arrived. The EMTs had already defibrillated Patrick Callaghan once. One EMT was calling "Clear" as the paddles were applied and Patrick was shocked again.

"Got him back. Erratic but getting more stable. Scoop and go" the EMT called out. Then it was followed by a rushed effort to load Patrick on the gurney and a race to the EMS rig.

As Brayden climbed into the rig with his father he asked in a somewhat shaky voice "Is he gonna make it?"

Keagan looked up with concern. His strong father looked so weak and vulnerable lying on the gurney. He had never once considered him weak or vulnerable. But here he was and that was what he was seeing.

The EMT was busy getting an IV in but answered "He's stabilizing but he's had a heart attack. I cannot make you any guarantees. We'll get him to the hospital and the doctors will take good care of your dad."

The doors were closed. Keagan stood watching the rig leave. He felt a bit lost. He started to shake as the adrenaline left his body weak.

Ed watched as Keagan paled and started to shake. Shock. Two huge shocks.

Greg looked to Ed "I'll take care of things here. Go." He gave a meaningful glance at Keagan.

Ed understood Greg's meaning. He took hold of one of Keagan's arms and slung it over his shoulder offering support. Ed said "Come on. Let's get you to the hospital so you can be with your family."

Keagan only nodded and allowed Ed to lead him away.

Mark Braddock and Mason approached Greg. Mark asked "Will Jules' father be okay?"

Greg shook his head slightly "I'm not sure. They said he had a heart attack. From his position it is very likely he saw Jules falling off the roof."

Mason frowned "Seeing Blondie going over the edge almost gave me a heart attack and I knew he had hold of the line. I can only image what Jules' father must have felt. It must have been horrifying for him."

Greg asked "You knew Sam had the line?"

A huge dopey grin played on Mason's mouth "Yeah. I saw him moving closer. Ripsaw would be so proud of Blondie. If Nealy had not given up but moved the knife a hairs breathe Blondie would have moved. He would have had Nealy disarmed, Jules safe and a hold on the line as a safety measure. Neither would have gone over."

The grin faded from Mason's face as and anger burst forth "The man was disengaging. Who the hell fired?"

Captain Black joined the group along with Commander Maddox and Remington.

Remington said in a disgusted tone "The hit man. The local PD got in my line of fire and did not immediately disarm the hit man. He got off his shot. Damned lucky the ass didn't hit Sam or Jules. He's a piss poor hit man if you ask me. He can't hit his target worth shit."

Mark Braddock stated "All audio and video of this will be considered sealed and passed to military jurisdiction. All those wearing headsets or in the judges area must be congregated into one building for a security briefing. Commander Maddox you will comply with all requests from Master Warrant Officer Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and Chief Petty Officer Braddock."

Maddox looked to the Colonel and asked "Why is that Sir?"

"Sir it is a matter of national security. You will be briefed along with the others. Now if you will arrange for a place and gather those involved it would be much appreciated" Colonel Braddock stated.

Maddox nodded and headed off with Captain Black, Remington and Mason.

Greg looked at Mark and asked "How much trouble is Sam in?"

Mark grimaced "Depends. He was not too detailed. But it will be reviewed closely though."

Greg shook his head "Will the review board consider the circumstances under which things were revealed?"

Mark blew out a breath "I can only hope."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope all the misdirection kept you on the edge of your seats. It was a fun chapter to write trying not to reveal things but give people's perspectives. Wordy's was my favorite. My second favorite is Sam's thoughts on his life in retrospect. He is very different than Bruce. **Reviews are much appreciated, let me know what you thought.**_


	42. Sir, Grounded, Best Prison & Forgive You

**Sir, Grounded, Best Prison & Forgive Yourself**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room Ten**_

"Sir you can't go in there. Sir. Sir. Stop. Sir" the frantic nurse was calling in a scared voice as she trailed behind trying desperately to stop the frighteningly enraged man from entering the emergency treatment area. But he was hell bent on going and there was really nothing she could do to stop him.

Storming in the ER treatment area he was on a mission and he would not be detoured. He ignored the nurse as he plowed down the hall checking every room. Sound raged in his ears but words did not register. He had to find him. He had to be here. He had to be. His heart pounded at an erratic pace that he could not get under control.

In addition to the nurse he was closely followed by two others. One finally took hold of the nurse and stopped her from following with whispered words.

He stopped at one room and relief flooded his blue eyes as they met identical blue eyes and the blonde man in the bed said in a shocked voice "Dad?"

General Braddock quickly strode directly to the bed causing a doctor and nurse to scramble rather quickly out of the way. He had to touch his son to make sure he was real. William needed to reassure himself that Samuel was indeed alive.

Carefully William gathered Samuel in a hug and held him close. His voice shook with emotion "God I thought you were dead."

Sam's eyes scanned behind his dad as he was being hugged within an inch of his life. The pain in his shoulder was spiking but he ignored it as he saw Mike and Jeff standing just outside the room. Mike's face broke into a huge grin. Then Mike turned and pulled Jeff with him as they left the area.

After several minutes William finally released his son and pulled back. He ran a shaky hand through is hair.

Sam eased back onto the bed, careful not to hiss in pain as he asked "How are you here? Why are you here?" We spoke last night. You were in Kandahar."

William looked his son over. He saw the bruised jaw and eye. He saw the discoloration beginning on Sam's shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped "I thought you died. My god Samuel what in god's name possessed you to fly off the building?"

Confused at how his dad was here and more so how he knew he jumped off the building he simply answered "Jules. I had to save Jules."

William's eyes whipped from surveying his son's body for damage back to Samuel's eyes "Jules. Oh god. Is she? Did she? Did you?"

Sam gave his dad a lopsided grin "Jules is okay. They took her down for a scan but so far they only think a concussion and a bruised back and shoulder."

The surge of adrenaline that had fueled William's body since he had arrived at the airport and saw a news report showing Samuel flying off the edge of a building left his body in a rush. He sat heavily on the edge of the bed as his legs felt wobbly. William blew out a long breath.

Dr. Ready cleared his throat "Excuse me. General … I need to take care of my patient now if you would be so kind as to move."

Sam looked at the doctor and said "Give us a minute please. I need to speak privately with the General."

The doctor nodded and shooed the nurse out but instructed "Do not move that shoulder again. We need to strap it down to prevent further injury."

Pain from the hug was easing and Sam had no intention of moving his shoulder and causing it to flare again. Sam replied "Not moving it … promise."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Hallway**_

Dr. Ready reluctantly pulled the curtain and stepped away. He saw one of the men that was here with Sam only two days ago standing with a soldier. He asked "What would a General want with Officer Braddock?"

Jeff smiled "His dad probably wants to ground him for making him worry again."

Mike's relief at seeing Sam alive came out in a chuckle "Damn that's a good one Jeff. I'm sure the General would want to ground Sam after that damned flying leap we saw. I've never seen the General quite like that before and I've seen him rage before. He was a man possessed and nothing was stopping him from getting here."

Jeff asked "How did Uncle Will get here so quick?"

"I'll tell you over a cup of coffee. I need a small break after the General's mad race to the hospital. I swear, they complain about Mrs. General's driving. The General could really give her a run for her money. Damned near didn't make it here. You know, my life flashed before my eyes when the General cut off that semi to make his turn" Mike stated.

Slinging an arm around Mike's shoulder he said "Let's get you a coffee and you can tell me all about it and I can tell you about the crap that went down that put Sam and Jules in the hospital _again_."

Mike chuckled again and said "Sounds good. Then you can help me explain to the local police about the car the General commandeered at the airport. And you know speaking of grounding … the General just might need to be grounded too. I swear we caught air at least four times over bumps on the way here."

Jeff snorted "Christ I can't wait to hear the story Mike."

Dr. Ready watched the two men walk away laughing. So the General was Sam's Dad. That explained a lot. The man had been in a state of utter panic when he stormed into the room.

Then Evan picked up on the words _in the hospital again_. Wow, Jules had a real interesting life now. She was always a bit wild back in high school. She was fearless and kind too. Jules had saved him several times when he was bullied by the jocks.

Evan sighed and hoped there was no skull fracture for Jules. A concussion was bad enough. The story of how Sam jumped off the building to save Jules was making its way through the hospital. Boy oh boy, there hadn't been this much hubbub in the Hat in ages.

His thoughts went no further as his colleague called out from the major trauma room for help. Evan raced in to give a hand.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Major Trauma Room**_

Evan was surprised to see the man still alive. Ellie was a damned good surgeon and ER doctor. This patient was a testament of her skills. By all rights he should be dead.

From the first assessment when he had arrived, it appeared they would not be able to save him. A drop of four stories and hitting his throat on the netting had done significant damage. The patient suffered injury to his C2 cervical nerve along with breaking his legs in multiple locations, shattering his hip and one elbow joint, fracturing six ribs and the back of his skull and crushing his larynx.

The man would never walk or speak again. He was paralyzed from the neck down and would need assistance to even breathe. But he was alive which was beating the odds. A sarcastic smile formed on his face briefly. Evan was glad he had lived. The patient deserved the life he would live from now on.

After several minutes to stabilize the patient and barely succeeding when he had crashed Ellie looked to Dr. Ready and said "Thanks for your help Evan. I would have lost him without your help."

Wiping the sarcastic grin off his face Evan answered "My pleasure Ellie. He is stable enough for surgery. Will you be doing it?"

Shaking her head no Ellie stated "No Dr. Whitaker. I just did a long stint in surgery with Officer Ward. Just need to keep him stable until Dr. Whitaker gets here."

Evan nodded.

Captain Black approached the room with a grim look on his face. Ah Christ what were the odds? He took a steadying breath and said "Dr. French?"

Ellie looked up "Yes Officer."

"Would you please come with me?" Black stated as his eyes drifted to Nealy.

Dr. Ellie French said "I really cannot leave my patient yet. He could crash at any moment again."

His voice soft Captain Black said "You need to come with me. It is important."

Ellie looked to Evan and then to the Captain "More important than this man's life?"

Captain Black nodded "Yes. It's your daughter ma'am."

Alarm etched into Ellie's face "My daughter? What happened to my daughter?" She started moving to the officer.

Evan said "I'll take over the patient Ellie."

Captain Black said softly "Your daughter is on her way to the ER. She was carjacked and when we found her she was locked in a closet. There is no easy way to say this ma'am but your daughter was brutally raped by the man that carjacked her."

Ellie's hand shook as it went to her mouth, tears sprouted and her voice was small as she managed to ask "When? When did this happen?"

Stanley French burst into the ER area and raced to Ellie and wrapped her in his strong arms "Ellie! Oh god Ellie. I'm so sorry. I tried to reach you earlier but you were in surgery and then in the trauma room and they wouldn't put my calls through. I got here as fast as I could. It's Amber. That bastard cop Nealy who escaped hurt our Amber."

Ellie's eyes widened in disbelief. She pulled out of her husband's hold and turned to her patient. An anguished cry ripped from her throat. She had just saved the life of the man that brutally raped her daughter. She started to collapse.

Stanley French caught his wife as Evan raced forward. Stanley lifted Ellie in his arms as his eyes searched Evan's pallid face "What? Help her!"

Evan choked out "Take Ellie to room five. Go now. Ellie shouldn't be in here. I'll send in Barbra in just a moment."

Stanley's eyes glanced at the patient. Recognition hit him hard and fast "That's the BASTARD! That's Nealy."

Ellie's anguished sobs had Stanley striding out of the room. Oh god, his girls, Ellie, Amber, oh god! Stanley prayed silently, Lord, give me the strength necessary to be there for my girls and to not go back in that room and kill that rat bastard.

Captain Black shook his head in revulsion as he looked at Nealy. He directed "Doctor please make sure the proper evidence is collected from Miss French. Although I doubt Mr. Nealy will be standing trial for his crimes."

Evan looked at the patient with disgust and said "There are some fates worse than prison. I think Nealy got what he deserves. His mind is intact but there is no way for him to communicate or move his body. He cannot even answer yes or no questions because the fall damaged his optic nerves and he has no control over the blinking of his eyes."

Shaking his head again Captain Black's internal thoughts were accidentally spoken aloud "Seems like the best prison too me. One he can never escape from. No better prison than to be trapped in one's own body unable to communicate."

When Black realized he spoke out loud he became professional again and stated "An officer is escorting the ambulance with Miss French. He will take custody of the evidence. If you will excuse me I have other matters to attend too."

When the Captain left Evan moved close to Nealy and said "I remember you from high school. You bullied me nonstop and made my life hell. I'm gonna do all in my power to make sure you live. Because your life is gonna be full of pain and basically hell on earth. I sincerely wish you a long life you worthless piece of shit."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Treatment Room Ten**_

William looked at Samuel "How are you son?"

Sam sighed "I'm okay. Dislocated my shoulder is all. Have you talked to anyone yet?"

The General shook his head "No. I decided to fly out yesterday. I need to talk to you about something and did not want to do it over the phone. Mike and I had just arrived and were heading out through the terminal when I saw a TV news report. It showed a clip of you flying over the edge of a building Samuel. The reporter had no idea if you were alive."

William raked his hand through his short hair "I commandeered a vehicle and raced here. I couldn't think. I had to know. I think I scared the crap out of Galloway. But Samuel why? God, I know it was Jules but what happened?"

Sam mirrored his father's movements unconsciously as he raked his hand through his hair "Nealy. He escaped this morning. He came after me."

His eyes took on a guilt and self-loathing look "I screwed up Dad. Big time. It nearly cost Jules her life."

William laid a hand on his son's thigh and said "Son whatever it is you did or did not do that you think is so bad, I'm asking you to forgive yourself. You are just a man Samuel. As men we make mistakes. God knows I've made more than my fair share."

Sam closed his eyes "You don't understand Dad. I made a stupid rookie mistake. I didn't clear the roof. Nealy got ahold of Jules because I didn't clear the damned roof."

He opened his eyes and in a very serious voice he said "I did something else too. You need to notify the Security Intelligence Review Committee Sir."

William looked at Samuel confused "Why would I need to contact the Committee?"

Feeling the old pull to go into rigid attention Sam fought it but found his body tensing anyways as he explained "Sir as I tried to negotiate with Nealy I said things I should not have said. Things that could be considered breaches under the Special Operational Information provision of the Security of Information Act."

"I do not know how much of a breach it is or the implications. But I said things that should not have been said. Especially since it was being recorded and broadcast. You need to contact the Committee and start an investigation."

"What kind of things did you say son?" William asked gently seeing Samuel edge back into a rigid mode.

A tired exhale and Sam leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling "Things about missions. Things about Plouffe and Murphy. Things about Matt and my kill numbers."

His head came down and sad eyes looked into his father's face "I talked about Sara too. When you listen to it please understand that I was trying to make a connection with Nealy. My life. My life is good. I've had bad shit happen but my life is good. I have always had people that loved me and cared about me even if I didn't know it. Please keep that in mind when you listen to it Dad."

Sam pushed himself up and reached out with his good arm to pull his dad to him. William leaned forward and hugged his son softly when he heard the hiss of pain.

William said "I will son. You just rest now. I'm going to leave Jeff with you. I'll listen and then we can talk about it if you want. I'll determine if I must contact the Committee."

Holding onto his Dad, Sam said "I love you dad. Please keep that in mind when you hear the things I said. I don't blame you for any of it. None of it was your fault."

William was beginning to worry about what exactly Samuel said. But he reassured Samuel "I know you love me and I love you to son. Always have and always will."

He then released Samuel and gently laid him back on the bed. Then he asked "Do we need to be worried about Nealy?"

Sam shook his head "No. He fell four floors. I doubt he is going to survive. They tried to catch him but …"

Nodding William said "Okay then. You rest while I go sort out things."

Sam asked "What did you need to tell me that had you flying here so soon after we talked?"

A sad smile covered William's face and he said "We will talk later and I'll share all the details in a secure location. But I needed to tell you in person. The suspicions were right. He was deliberately sent into the target zone. And yes the other was not suicide, he was murdered. We have evidence to prove it but it must remain classified."

Sam was stunned speechless. He could only stare. Tears welled and his face contorted in agony and grief as he turned his head to the side.

William cleared the lump of emotion in his throat. He pulled his son into another hug, being very careful of his shoulder. William's hand tenderly rubbed the back of Samuel's neck as his son cried quietly.

As he held his son William gently whispered "He was a sick man Samuel. It was not your fault and it was not my fault. He hurt a lot of people. He hurt you most of all. Samuel it is time to forgive yourself. It is time to lay down the burden of Matt's death and forgive yourself. Time to remember only the good."

He held Samuel until Samuel pulled back several minutes later.

Sam looked into his father's eyes. He read sadness and regret in his Dad's eyes. Sam wiped at his eyes to clear away the tears "Will Dave's death be reclassified. Will his family know he died honorably?"

William nodded "Yes they will be told that he died honorably but the details will be withheld."

Taking several slow deep breaths Sam processed what his dad told him. He leaned back on his bed and closed his eyes feeling very tired. He said "Thank you for telling me in person. I don't think I want to know all the details. It is enough to know why Matt was there."

The General stood on legs that were steady again and his voice was strong again too "I'll check on you later. You do what the doctors tell you to do son."

Sam opened his eyes and asked flippantly "Is that an order?"

William gave his son a lopsided grin and lightly responded "No. I'm done ordering you. But for the sake of my heart I'm asking you."

Sam nodded and grinned back "Okay. I will. Since you asked."

William chuckled and ruffled Samuel hair then turned and headed out.

His smile faded a bit as he realized that he now had to decide whether to call the Committee. God he hoped he didn't have too, Samuel had suffered enough as is. He hoped Samuel's lapse in judgement did not send him to prison.

William pulled out his phone to call Mark and let him know he was here and needed to review the recordings.


	43. Ain't Pretty, Spike's Family & Brother's

**It Ain't Pretty, Spike's Family & Brother's Love**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Cactus Room**_

Commander Maddox had cringed when Captain Black left after getting the call informing him that the girl had been found. He felt sick to his stomach when Black had told him that the girl had been assaulted. But at the time he did not have any time to stop and truly think on it.

The military personnel locked down everything and everyone with extreme efficiency. Colonel Braddock barked orders out rapid fire. Everyone that had access to the audio or video had been sequestered with lightning speed into the cactus room with a few notable exceptions. Officer Scarlatti, Officer Braddock's cousin and Officer Callaghan's brothers were allowed to leave for the hospital. But everyone else was quickly gathered in this room.

All video and audio was confiscated. A jamming signal was put in place so no one could use their cell phones or connect to the internet. It was actually a bit scary with how fast the military was able to black out communications.

The only thing they could not stop was the news reporters. Freedom of the press prevented them from confiscating the video they had filmed from afar. Nor could they stop them from talking with the spectators. But Maddox was just so glad they had cut the audio and video so early on. It would have been a nightmare to try and contain all those spectators.

He along with most everyone else was wondering what was so classified that it warranted this type of response. Maddox looked at his assistant Toby and thought what a godsend the man was. He had quickly arranged for food and beverages to be delivered.

The group milled around and gathered in small groups as they waited for Colonel Braddock to address them. Maddox overheard snippets of conversations as he wandered through the topic was all what had transpired on the roof. But the specific points being discussed were varied.

A few were focused on how Braddock messed up and that none of this had to happen if he had only cleared the roof. Maddox thought he would have to break up a physical fight when Ed Lane overheard that group. He was fierce when angry and protecting a member of his team. One of the local cops making those remarks had quickly backed down and moved off to a far corner.

Another larger group were discussing Braddock's move. They wondered just what the hell he was planning when he dropped to his knees and bared his chest and throat to Nealy. Several felt that it must be some sort of Special Forces move. Others thought that it was suicide, taking Sam's comment to heart that he would be dead already if Jules was harmed.

Most of the snipers and Davis Gentry were congregated together and the sole topic of that group was Braddock's number of kills. Most did not believe it. Davis had even gone so far as to say no one would have triplet digit kills.

However, Remington Davidson set Davis and the other straight. He declared that not only was it possible but then he rattled off details of several of the deadliest snipers of all time and their confirmed kill numbers. Maddox listened with disbelief as Remington listed the snipers.

At number one was Second Lieutenant Simo Häyhä of the Finnish Army. He was nicknamed the "White Death" for his totally white camouflage and eerie white mask he wore in combat. The Finnish marksman amassed at least 505 confirmed sniper kills during the Winter War between Finland and the Soviet Union. He recorded an additional 200 kills with a submachine gun.

Maddox would not soon forget the names and numbers of the other snipers Remington noted. Sergeant Fyodor Okhlopkov of the Soviet Red Army had 429 kills. Captain Vasily Zaytsev, Soviet Red Army amassed 400 plus confirmed kills. Major Lyudmila Pavlichenko, Soviet Red Army was the most successful female sniper in history with 309 confirmed kills. Chief Petty Officer Chris Kyle, United States Navy SEAL had 160 confirmed kills and numerous other unconfirmed kills. Staff Sergeant Adelbert Waldron, United States Army was credited with 109 confirmed kills.

He felt a bit of national pride when Remington stated that even though his kill rate was not high, that for a time, Master Corporal Rob Furlong of the Canadian Forces held the record for the longest confirmed sniper kill in military history at 2,657 yards. Maddox could not fathom shooting someone from over one and half miles or nearly two and a half kilometers away. That would take exceptional skill.

Maddox saw Captain Black reenter the room. He strode over to meet him and asked "How is the girl?"

Black frowned "Not good. Not good. Very traumatized." He looked around and then asked "When is the Colonel planning on getting things under way?"

Maddox sighed and said "He was about to get started when his phone rang. It was an urgent call and he said he needed to take it in private. He did not say how long he would be gone, only that we all needed to stay here until he returns."

Captain Black nodded "This whole situation sucks. I'm just glad that General Badass is in Kandahar. I would not want to be in the same room with him after this fiasco. I cannot believe the hit man was allowed to fire. I have some serious issues to deal with, with my officers. This did not need to end this way."

Commander Maddox nodded "Yeah from what you all have said about the General I too am glad he is not here. And you are right. Your officers messed up. They should have immediately disarmed the hit man."

Officer Herbert Wiley overheard his Captain and the Commander and disagreed whole-heartedly. This whole situation could have been avoided if Braddock had only cleared the damned roof. He was still pissed off that Braddock's TL had laid into him for stating his opinion. Braddock was so cocky that he decided to compete knowing that Nealy had escaped. He should have stayed hidden.

But no. Braddock just had to compete in this stupid competition. He had to make himself a target. Then he made a rookie mistake. How the hell did a SWAT officer forget to clear a roof top?

Herbert knew he would have never made a mistake like that and he was never on a SWAT team. No, this was not the fault of the Hat PD. This all laid at the feet of Braddock.

Officer Wiley couldn't stand to listen to any more. He pushed his heavy set body up out of the chair and strode off to get something to eat. At least they weren't left to starve while they waited for god knows what reason. Herbert filled his plate full of food and then found a different place to sit down.

Sergeant Hicks overheard the comment about the General being in Kandahar and felt his insides quiver. He agreed whole-heartedly. It was a damned good thing the General isn't here.

He was not looking forward to the dressing down that was coming his way. He had screwed up for so long in his opinion of Braddock and he knew there would be hell to pay for his attitude and slander.

Hicks looked up when the door opened. He wondered if the Colonel was returning to get the briefing started. His gut wrenched. Oh Christ! Captain Galloway.

That could only mean one thing ... the General was here. The shit was gonna hit the fan now. Hick's eyes flicked to Commander Maddox and Captain Black. He wondered who would be left standing after the General was finished.

Captain Mike Galloway saw Mason first off. He strode directly to him and stated "Mason I need a copy of the audio and video and something to view it on pronto."

Mason nodded and with a grimace stated "He's here isn't he?"

"Yep" Mike gave a clipped answer.

Greg, Ed, Wordy and Scott looked at Mason and Mike. Greg stated the obvious and then asked "General Braddock is here. Does he know Sam is in the hospital?"

Mike nodded "Yes and Yes. He has seen Sam. I can say without a doubt that he is pissed. Mason get the video, I don't want to keep him waiting."

Mason trotted off to get a laptop that contained the video.

Ed asked "Have you seen Sam or Jules? We have not gotten an update from Spike."

Mike quickly related what he knew and he could see relief settle on Greg, Ed and Wordy. He was glad he could offer them at least a little reassurance right now. He understood that they would prefer to be at the hospital right now just like the General. But things had to be handled here first.

Then Mike looked at Scott and said "We are in the Wild Rose room. The General could probably use some family support. We only saw a bit of the video … Sam flying off the roof when we arrived at the airport. He thought his son was dead. I can see him simmering. He spoke more harshly to the Colonel than I've ever heard."

Scott raked his hands through his hair "Damn. Okay I'll go with you. If he is reviewing the video he is gonna blow his top."

Mike looked at Scott with apprehension "Why?"

Blowing out a pent up breath Scott said "It ain't pretty and I only heard it. Mason saw it first hand on the roof top and he says it looks worse than it sounds. And according to Commander Maddox the cameras were positioned with a clear view of Sam's face. It captured every emotion in high definition. It will be painful for Uncle Will to watch and hear."

Mike nodded and saw Mason heading back to them with a laptop in his hand. Shit!

Mason, Mike and Scott headed out.

Greg took off his hat and ran his hand over his head and blew out a breath "That is gonna be painful for Sam's father."

Ed nodded "Scott's right it ain't pretty. The worst part is that it is all true."

Wordy sank down in a chair. Ed moved close "Wordy you doing okay. You look a little … I don't know … off."

Greg said "I'll be right back. Wordy you need something to drink and maybe a little snack." He headed for the food and beverage table. He was worried about Wordy. Stress was not good for his Parkinson's.

Ed took a seat near Wordy as Wordy said "Just a little shaken. Seeing Nealy plummet to the ground was unnerving. Something like that just kinda sticks with you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Ed commented "Yeah I know what you mean. It didn't have to end this way. Sam made the connection. Nealy was lowering the knife."

Ed looked up and at Wordy as he said "I will never get the image of Sam dropping to his knees and baring his throat to Nealy out of my head. In my gut I know he had a plan. But Jesus Christ, I'll be damned if I know what it was and how that move played into it.

"It scared the crap out of me. And then Jules going over the edge and Sam jumping after her. It took me a few moments to realize Sam had the rope but … Jules. How the hell Sam caught Jules I will never know. But I'm grateful he did."

Wordy nodded "Wish I could call Shel. I hope to god this is not on national news."

Ed's head shot up at that comment "Sophie and Clark and Dean. We need to call them and let them know they are okay just in case."

Greg had arrived with food and overheard. He added "I sure hope the General called Yvonne."

Ed looked around and located Apollo "I'm going to talk to Apollo. We need to get a message out to family. They cannot be left wondering. They might come to the same conclusion the General did."

After several minutes Ed returned and said "Apollo is going to get a quick message out to them for us. He has a non-jammed line but cannot allow us to use it because we are sequestered."

Wordy relaxed a little bit but he really just needed to hear Shel's voice right about now. Later he would call her. Later she would provide him with the strength he needed to deal with everything he witnessed today.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – ER Waiting Room**_

Aidan, Brayden and Spike were seated in one corner of the waiting room. Keagan and Finley had been pacing back and forth until Finley dragged Keagan off to get a soda and a snack for Aidan because he was still looking pale and shaky. Spike was on edge wanting to hear about Sam and Jules. The Callaghan brothers were on edge wanting to know about all three of them.

Brayden stood and strode to the information desk unable to wait anymore. He needed to know. He planned to demand information or to be allowed to go back.

Although that was his plan it was highly unlikely to be successful. Because after the General stormed the ER they had positioned a police officer at the door. But Brayden couldn't take sitting still and not knowing any longer.

Aidan sat still and basically stared at nothing. He was overwhelmed with everything that had happened. Hearing Sam's life and seeing him drop to his knees, watching Jules be pulled off the edge backwards, seeing Sam take a flying leap, seeing the broken body of Bruce and then hearing his dad had a heart attack. It was all bad. It was all too much.

On top of all of that the ER had erupted in chaos when a General stormed in demanding to see his son. It didn't take a genius to see the resemblance between Sam and the General. Sam's father was absolutely terrifying to watch.

Aidan thought his dad could be authoritative and frightening. His dad looked like a kitten in comparison. The General was on a war path when he entered the ER and no one and nothing was getting in his way to find his son.

After all that Aidan's nerves were shot. He gasped when he looked up at the TV in the waiting room. Aidan quickly closed his eyes he could not see that again.

Spike heard the gasp and looked to Aidan and then followed his eyes. His bouncing knee slowed. Oh crap. The General was not gonna like that.

It started to make a little sense why the General had stormed in here. The General must have seen the news clip of Sam flying off the building. But what Spike couldn't figure out was why or how the General was here. Sam had said he talked with his dad last night and he was in Kandahar.

A small sigh escaped Spike. Something must have made the General leave Kandahar almost immediately after Sam talked to him. What that was Spike had no clue. But at least this time the General wasn't half a world away when Sam was hurt.

Spike noted that the General looked a little calmer when he had left with Mike ten minutes ago. Although he still looked rather upset and he was talking rapidly with someone on the phone. A small chuckle bubbled out at a thought.

Aidan heard Spike chuckle. He was a bit incensed "What is there to laugh about?"

The thought grew and Spike smiled "I wish I was at the event to see what happens when the General arrives. I'd like to see General Badass in action. I got a little taste of it when he whisked Sam and Jules away from St. Simon's in a helicopter. But I'd love to see how everyone reacts when the General unleashes his displeasure over this situation."

Aidan's eyes widened in disbelief "You want to be around when he explodes?"

Spike nodded "Only if he is not pointed in my direction. Someone needs to be accountable for the hit man getting a shot off. That is just unacceptable. It didn't have to end this way."

Brayden sat down in a huff "Still no update on any of them."

Spike looked to Brayden and said "I don't know what the status of your dad is but I know the General would not have left if Sam or Jules were in real danger or hurt badly."

Aidan asked "How do you know that?"

Spike recalled his memory of his talk with General Braddock at the pond after Mrs. Braddock arrived after the whole Dupont attack. No the General would not leave if Sam was in danger. His memories of his time recuperating at the Braddock's and how they treated him and Jules strengthened his conviction that he would not leave if Jules was hurt badly too. He would be demanding the best care for her and getting it too.

Jules was family to General Braddock. As family the General would go to the ends of the earth for her. Just like Sam had.

Spike now knew Sam's protectiveness was simply a family trait that was part of every single Braddock. However, Sam had a higher dose of it than any of the others. But Spike suspected that the General was second in line after Sam in that regard.

"Jules is family and the General would do all in his power to protect her and ensure she was okay before he left" Spike answered simply.

Aidan's nerves were so frayed to be almost severed and he boldly stated "If that is true then why did Sam say that his Dad blamed him for his sister's death and why would his dad order that he be left impaled to a wall? That doesn't sound like a man that would give a damn."

Spike's hackles rose at those comments but he remained calm as he said "Not that any of that is really your business. But Sam clearly said he was screwed up by the trauma of his sister's death and that he _believed_ that his dad blamed him."

"The General did not blame Sam. As for leaving Sam impaled, I don't have the details. But I do know that in Special Force the soldiers know the risks and the commanders have to make hard calls. They do it so we can sleep peacefully in our homes at night."

Aidan blanched recalling Sam's words _'the faces of every person I had to kill to just do my job, so others can sleep peacefully, haunt my dreams'_ ran in his head. The man Jules wanted to marry was complicated. How could he have killed so many yet still laugh and joke. It boggled his mind.

But Aidan's mind quickly returned to Jules. It could not stay on one topic long with as jumbled up inside as he was. Did Jules face things like that situation every day?

Aidan asked "Is Jules in danger like that every day?"

Keagan and Finley returned with sodas and chips for every one and handed them out just after Aidan asked his question. They wanted to know too. All four brothers looked to Spike and waited for an answer.

Spike popped open his soda and took a drink as he considered Aidan's question. He could see the worry in all her brother's eyes. He decided not to sugar coat the job but to be honest and reassuring too.

He set the soda can on his knee which was now still "I won't lie. Our job as SRU Officers is risky. We are sent out to deal with the most volatile situations. Some days, not many but some days, are slow and easy. We like those days because it means we are not seeing someone in the worst twenty minutes of their lives."

Spike took a sip then continued "But most days, yeah we deal with things like that. Robberies, home invasions, bombs, suicides, confused kids, distraught parents, psychos, hostages, kidnappings ... you name a threat we have probably dealt with it."

"But we are well trained for handling those situations. We are trained to resolve the situation trying to make sure everyone gets out of it unharmed. Sometimes we do our best and bad things still happen."

A small smile lit his face as Spike said "But most of the time we are successful. That is because we are a team and a family. We protect each other and those involved in the situation. We find ways to connect with the subject to bring the situation to a safe close."

Pride in his voice Spike shared "Jules is great at what she does. She has the ability to profile someone quickly. She has brought to a safe conclusion so many situations that I thought were lost causes. She has saved each one of us at one time or another with either the right word or if need be by taking a Scorpio shot."

"Jules is awesome at connecting with distraught teenage girls. She has saved many from committing suicide and helping them see that whatever brought them to the point of considering it is something they can overcome. She helps them see their life is not over and they can do whatever it is they want to do with the rest of their lives."

Spike looked at each one a moment "Yes her job has risks. But she has us to watch her back. Jules makes a real difference in people's lives. So just be supportive and be proud of her."

The brothers all nodded but then Aidan asked "Why didn't Jules just take down Nealy like she did Thor? Why did she just stand there looking at Sam? Why didn't Sam attack him? I'm sure he had some training with Special Forces to handle someone with only a knife."

Keagan looked at his brother and answered before Spike could "Bruce had the knife to her throat."

Aidan looked confused "So?"

Spike sighed "You don't mess with knives on the throat. One small bit of pressure and Jules would have been dead. Sam and Jules know that. Sam's only option was to connect with Nealy. He had to get Nealy to move the knife."

"Oh" Aidan said. He swallowed hard. Then he said "So Sam made up all the crap to try and make Nealy think that he didn't have a charmed life so he could connect and get Nealy to drop the knife."

Sadness entered Spike's eyes and voice "No. First rule of negotiations, never lie."

Aidan's eyes widened in shock, "It was all true then?"

Spike nodded.

As Aidan paled more Keagan rushed forward and knelt in front of his little brother "Hey, hey drink some of the soda."

Brayden looked at Spike and could see he was upset and asked "Spike are you okay?"

Taking a deep steadying breath and slowly blowing it out Spike answered "Yeah, just a rough couple of days for all of us."

Spike was saved from having to clarify his feeling when a nurse came out and called for the family of Patrick Callaghan. He watched as all four brothers rushed over to the nurse. He listened when she told them that their father was stable but they were admitting him to the hospital for several days to do some stress tests on his heart and that they had sedated him for now.

Finley came back to Spike quickly as the other three left and urgently said "We are allowed to go see our dad for a few minutes. If they come out and say we can see Jules could you let Jules know that we went to check on dad? That we will check on her too and let her know dad's condition."

Spike nodded "Will do. I'm glad your dad will be okay."

Letting out a shaky breath Finley said "Me too. He's always been a rock. It was hard to hear he collapsed."

Spike only nodded and Finley took off quickly. Spike could relate. His own father had been a rock. It had been tough watching his father slowly die.

After the Toth inquisition he had really tried to connect with his own dad. He had started to make small inroads. Sometimes they talked without yelling, mostly about sports but the topics were starting to increase. So long as he did not talk about work. Spike just wished he had more time.

Unconsciously a tear slipped out as Spike recalled seeing his pa for the last time. By some miracle he made it to the hospital in time to see him before he passed away. His Ma almost lost both of them that day. Thank god he was able to defuse the bomb.

He had taken ahold of his pa's hand and told him he was there. Told Pa that he loved him and he would take care of Ma. His pa had opened his eyes looked at him. Pa had really looked at him and his eyes spoke volumes. His pa had then squeezed his hand lightly.

Pa's voice had been so tired and weak when he said "Mi dispiace per te chiudendo fuori. Mi fai così son fiero. Sei sempre stato amato" (I'm sorry for shutting you out. You make me so very proud son. You have always been loved).

Those were Pa's last words. Pa closed his eyes and slipped away. His dying words meant so much to Spike. They erased all the years of pain and heartache. But a new ache replaced it. The ache of loss.

Spike still missed his pa. Pa's death had been as painful as Lou's death. Spike thought about both of them often.

It was so hard losing family members. Ma moving back to Italy had been tough too. That was another kind of loss. Sure she was still alive but he missed seeing her everyday. There was a huge void in his life.

But Sam and Jules had been there to help in through all the grief and transitions. Well, really Greg, Ed and Wordy too. However, Sam and Jules were his best friends and were always there for him.

They both had an uncanny ability and just seemed to know when he needed someone. They would either show up at his place or call him when he was in a dark place. They were always there for him and never let him fall.

The word fall had Spike's eyes wandering to the TV again. He had been on the second floor and only heard Sam and Nealy. He did not see what was going on up on the roof. Only the aftermath.

Jules eyes had locked onto his as she fell. She had tried to reassure him that it would be okay as she fell to her death. That was Jules, always looking out for him. In those few seconds she tried to comfort him knowing she would most likely die. His heart had seized knowing they could not catch her.

When she jerked to a stop he looked up and saw Sam clinging to her legs. As the video played on the TV again, Spike now knew that Sam had leapt off the roof to grab her. Sam had saved Jules once again. Spike sighed hoping that one day he would find a woman he loved so deeply that he would be willing to risk all for her.

An image of Winnie popped into his head. Another sigh escaped him. That was never gonna happen. Winnie was so far out of his league she would never give him the time of day. Sure they were friendly but she would never see him the way he wanted her to see him.

Spike wiped away the tear that had slowly rolled all the way to his chin and took a shaky breath in. Yeah he could understand Finley's current state. Family was important. It was hard to see someone strong in a weakened state. But at least Jules' father was going to make it.

Spike finished off the soda and then headed to the nurses' station. Speaking of family, Spike needed word on Jules and Sam.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Jules' Room – Fifth Floor**_

Jules heard soft voices in her room as she woke up. Her head and back hurt a little but she could tell she had been given something for the pain. It left her with that weird floaty sensation.

She wasn't quite ready to reengage with people yet. Her mind was working on all that had happened in eight days since she and Sam arrived in Medicine Hat. There was so much to process. It had truly been a wild emotional rollercoaster.

Her first thought was of Sam. She wondered how he was doing and if he needed her. Sure he said he was okay and not fine. But was he really? He had spoken some very painful truths of his life. He had ripped off scabs on some barely healed wounds to his soul.

Some of what he said she knew. Some of it was new. Sam had spoken with such certainty about Matt being deliberately sent in the line of fire. But Sam had only spoken with the General last night to begin the investigation. As far as she knew nothing had been proven.

Jules wondered about that tank incident. That seemed to be a real trigger for Bruce. Sam seemed bewildered by what happened too. A small smile popped out at the thought of Sam crashing a tank. That would be really hard to do. I mean it was a tank after all. How the heck do you crash a tank?

Her smile faded as she recalled why Sam had crashed the tank. He was drunk. Sam was trying to drown out the pain of losing Sara.

In her head Jules whispered … Sara if you can, please soothe your brother's soul. Sam loved you so much and he still does today. He unjustly carries the burden of your death. Please help him release the pain of it. Help him to remember only the good times he shared with you.

Hearing her door open Jules switched her attention to the conversation in the room.

Brayden slipped into the room and quietly spoke "They just moved Sam to his room. Spike will be back later and said to let Jules know that Sam is okay if she wakes before he gets back."

His brothers nodded and Brayden leaned against the wall of the dimmed room. Brayden had whispered to his brothers so he did not hurt Jules if she woke up. They were told that light and sound would cause her pain with a concussion. Luckily there was no skull fracture. Just a rather large bump and lots of bruising on her back and shoulder. And the small cut on her throat. All in all she was damned lucky not to have been hurt worse.

But the concussion was still painful. In the ER they had given her something for the pain and it had knocked her out. They said she should be waking soon so they all were very quiet. They had decided since Dad was sedated that they would all wait in Jules room for her to wake up.

Brayden sighed as he looked at his little sister. She looked so small and vulnerable in the bed. He wished that Sam could be in the same room with her. Apparently, Sam had been rather vocal about that in the ER. So much so, that they sedated him when he kicked up a ruckus that he needed to be with Jules. They had held him in the ER longer just to make sure he did not react badly to the sedation.

Jeff Braddock and Spike were fit to be tied when they found out they sedated Sam instead of letting him see Jules. Jeff said that hell fire and brimstone was coming to the administrators and doctor when the General found out.

The hospital administrator was a major pain to deal with. Spike, Jeff and all four of them had pleaded their case to put Sam and Jules in the same room. But they could not get the hospital to budge on their policy not to mix genders in the same room.

Aidan had even begged saying they were engaged. The hospital administrative old biddy had said that even if they were married that would not happen. This was her hospital to run and it would follow her policies. No mixing genders.

Brayden blew out a low breath. Small towns were good for some things but they could be so backwards or old fashioned at times. Brayden thought that Jeff would have hauled off and hit the administrator if she were a man. Jeff had stormed out of the office and went straight back to Sam. Spike had gone directly to Jules mumbling something about not wanting her to wake up alone when she was fine.

He and his brothers had shared another confused look. Keagan had suggested that maybe it meant something different to the team. It was reminiscent of the fine and okay conversation that Sam and Jules had at dinner after the live fire incident. Confusing.

Brayden said quietly "It was good to see Dad resting in his room. I can see how the shock of seeing Jules falling triggered a heart attack. I'm glad they have him sedated right now. Bayleigh said she would call if he starts to wake up."

Keagan said "I'm glad none of the kids saw that. It was bad enough they saw the knife at Jules' neck. How is Cyndi handling that?"

Brayden said "She is handling it well. Especially after Anastasia explained that Jules was trained to handle the situation and that she was okay. Cyndi is staying with the Vinson's tonight. Zed is too young to really know what is going on but he is with Rachel so Bayleigh can be with Dad. How are Conall and Finn doing?"

"Rachel said they are doing okay too. She's keeping the TV off though. The news is playing the video of it over and over. Since they really didn't see anything they are mostly worried about their Grandpa" Keagan responded.

Brayden slid down the wall and sat with his knees pulled close. Today had taken a heavy toll on the family. Luckily they did not have three family members in the hospital. When they first saw Dad, Aidan had collapsed again.

The nurse taking care of Dad was a sweetheart. She immediately took care of Aidan. She had them carry Aidan to the nurses' lounge and had Aidan placed on the couch and took his blood pressure. She made him lie there with his feet elevated with a warm blanket over him until his blood pressure returned to normal. She had brought him apple juice and some cheese and crackers.

Aidan was doing much better now but he still looked a bit pale. But Aidan insisted on being here instead of going home to rest. But Keagan had gotten Aidan to agree to stay at his place tonight. No one wanted Aidan to be alone tonight. Keagan's home would offer Aidan comfort and Rachel would look out for him too.

Brayden turned his gaze up to the bed and to Jules again. He sighed and said to his brothers "When Dad wakes and if Jules is up to it we need to take Jules to see him. We need to show Dad that she is alive and relatively unharmed."

Finley shook his head and stated firmly "Take a picture of Jules and show him. We cannot ask Jules to see Father. Not like this. It has to be on her terms. Not because he is in the hospital. She should not be guilted into seeing him."

Keagan sighed "Jules already decided to meet with Dad. She told me earlier before she competed that she would listen to what he had to say."

Finley reiterated "I'm not letting what happened to Dad make Jules see him. It has to be on her terms. If she wants to see him, fine. If not, I will stand behind her decision one hundred percent. We are only assuming that seeing Jules falling had something to do with the heart attack. It might not."

At the raised bit of tension in the words Brayden looked at Aidan to check on him. He was still so pale and shaky. Brayden asked "Hey little bro you doing okay? You still don't look so good. Maybe Keagan should take you home now so you can lie down."

Aidan rubbed both his hands on his thighs nervously and glanced over at the bed where Jules lay sleeping. His voice was a little shaky "This is the second time I've seen her in the hospital. I'm glad she is here and not the morgue but I gotta tell you it scares me. It scares me a lot. She does stuff like that for a living. Every day she is in harm's way. I don't want to lose her again."

Keagan put his arm around Aidan and pulled him close "Ferocious can hold her own just like Spike said in the waiting room. You did watch her closely didn't you?"

Aidan nodded "Yeah, how could I not. That knife was making her bleed."

Keagan squeezed his brother's shoulder "Not that. I mean her eyes. Her demeanor. She was calm and in control. We were freaking out. But she was in complete control. She did not panic. She was cool under pressure."

Finley added "Did you see the way she stared at Sam. Complete trust in her eyes. She trusted him to save her."

Brayden got up from where he was sitting against the wall and then crouched down in front of Aidan and put a hand on his knee "Jules is going to be just fine. She said she was fine when Sam asked her. She wouldn't lie about that. She's fine."

Aidan snorted "Yeah she said fine but I'm thinking that is an acronym."

His brothers looked at him in confusion. He said "Haven't you ever heard of Fouled up, Insecure, Nervous, and Emotional. In acronym speak FINE."

At a small laugh from the bed all brothers turned to look at Jules.

Jules gave them a small smile and said softly "Yeah I'm fine but I'm moving towards okay."

They all rushed to the bed. Aidan took her hand and whispered "Acronym fine?"

Jules nodded slightly then winced and decided that remaining still was better "How is Sam and Father?"

Brayden brushed Jules' hair from her face and said very quietly "Sam had a dislocated shoulder that has been reset and a rope burn on his hand. Some idiot doctor sedated him when he tried to come see you when you got back from the scans. I'm thinking that doctor's career is over here. I saw Dr. Ready tear into him after Jeff and Spike got done with him. Spike went to check on Sam and will be back here in a bit."

Finley gently placed a hand on Jules lower leg and saw here wince "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to hurt you."

Jules replied "Just a bit sore from where Sam caught me. No worries Fin."

He smile at the shortened version of his name and said "Awesome catch."

"Yeah. So Father?" Jules said.

Keagan moved the lump from his throat and said "He is going to be okay. He's sedated and they are going to do tests in the next few days. But you focus on you getting better."

Jules sighed and said "When they let me I want to go see him."

Finley said "You don't have to Jules. We all understand if you don't want to. It won't change how we think of you Jules. Dad hurt you badly. Him being in the hospital for whatever reason should not have bearing on whether you see him or not."

"I want to see him Fin. It's important" Jules said softly. Then she yawned. Why was she so tired? She just woke up. She shouldn't be so tired.

Brayden gently stroked her hair "Rest now Jules. You have had a stressful few days. Close your eyes now little one. We will stay with you until they kick us out."

Closing her eyes Jules smiled at the name that only Brayden got away with saying. He called her 'little one' when he helped her fall asleep after their mother died. Brayden was her strength and comfort back then. All her brothers were there for her back then.

Jules let sleep pull her back down as she thought I have always loved them and they have always loved me.


	44. Family Over Duty

**Family Over Duty**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room**_

William looked at Mark and blew out a breath "Mark I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. This is not your fault."

Mark clasped his brother's shoulder "No apology necessary brother. I just wish you would reconsider and let Sutton review the video. You should not have to witness it."

General Braddock sank into a chair, put his elbows on his knees and let his head drop into his hands. For several minutes he concentrated on sniper breathing only. He needed to calm himself down.

Mark had told him the gist of what had happened. Nealy escaped and somehow managed to get past all the security guards and police. He had attacked one of the actors and taken his place on the roof. All the SWAT snipers had taken up lookout positions to keep Samuel safe on the off chance of Nealy showing up. The rest of SWAT was deployed around the areas Team One would be going.

Samuel made one mistake; he did not check the roof. Samuel was blaming himself for that lapse. He was beating himself up for it. But damn. Given all that had happened to Samuel in the past week he was allowed to make one tiny mistake. The scene should have been secured for him.

Whoever was in charge of checking the actors should have had done an id check. If they had done that then Nealy would have been revealed before Samuel's team began their scenario.

The police failed too. With a hit man firing from the top of a building that resulted in Nealy escaping they should have damn well checked the building around the event. That was a more severe lapse in judgement than Samuel's.

It made him sick to think that a young girl had been assaulted by Nealy. Again another lapse. What teenage girl doesn't have a phone? They should have immediately traced her phone. Cameo or Spike would have done that first thing. If the police had then maybe, just maybe they could have prevented her rape or at least recaptured Nealy.

William blew out a breath and looked up at Mark "I have to review it and you know it. Samuel already told me he said things he shouldn't. He also told me that he does not blame me for anything he said."

Mark stared at his brother "Just because he feels that way does not change the fact that you will. I know you too well Will. I never knew about some of what he said Will. I am worried about you listening to it because I fear there is some you don't even know."

William looked at Mark "The investigation was thorough. It uncovered a lot of painful things. Things I should have seen and known. Ways I failed Samuel. I doubt there is something new."

Mark sat heavily in the chair and closed his eyes then he said "Sam spoke about Matt. He spoke with such conviction like it was true. I know they do not lie when negotiating. Sam believes something which I'm afraid he has conjured up in order to deal with his pain. A review board might grill him over it. It could jeopardize his SRU career if they can prove his head is messed up."

William eyed Mark warily "What does he believe is true about Matt that has you so concerned?"

Leaning back and staring up, unable to watch his brother's reaction Mark answered "Sam believes that Plouffe deliberately sent Matt into the kill zone and then gave him the all clear so he would kill Matt."

William chuckled. He shouldn't have but he did.

Mark's head whipped down and looked at his brother. He searched his brother's eyes. Mark's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's true. My god it's true" Mark stumbled out.

General Braddock took a deep breath and said nothing. He couldn't. Not even to his brother. It was classified. The whole damned affair was classified. Yes they made changes but they could never allow the public to see how someone was able to work the system for years and manipulate a General and others. Yes the family knew about Plouffe and Murphy and some of the details.

But he was unable to confirm this for Mark. He had fought hard with the investigative board to get permission to tell Samuel. He used all rational arguments. That the one person most impacted by the death had the right to know the truth. The board did not agree and his request was almost denied.

Actually he had been denied. But he had raged and said that if he was not allowed to tell Samuel that he was resigning his commission and that over half the Special Forces would resign with him. There would be a void so large so deep in the Special Forces community it would take decades to fill. The investigative board had caved but said only Samuel could know the truth.

Samuel should be safe from the review board because Samuel stated that before he had been told. They could not sanction him for his opinion or personal belief. But William needed to hear the rest of what Samuel said in order to protect his son. Whatever it was he would find a way to protect Samuel. Even at the risk of his career. Hell even if it meant his life.

He would even go so far as to secret Samuel out of the country to protect him. He was done letting the military hurt his family. He was done failing his son for a sense of honor. There was no honor if he could not protect those he loved the most.

And Samuel had paid too high of a cost already. In this case, family would come before duty to country. Family over Duty. Samuel over Country.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – Third Floor**_

Sam woke feeling groggy, very, very groggy. His mouth felt like cotton and so did his head. Pain radiated throughout his body but mostly his shoulder and hand. He felt something over his mouth and blew out a heavy breath and his chest felt tight.

He tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast Sam" Jeff said as he jumped out of the chair by the bed and rushed to Sam's bedside. Gently pushing him back down Jeff hit the call button and said "Stay still a moment. I've called the nurse."

Sam blinked open his eyes and tried to focus them on Jeff. It took a moment for things to meld together and come into focus. He realized as his eyesight was focusing that the thing on his mouth was an oxygen mask.

He looked at Jeff with confusion.

Jeff relaxed now that Sam laid back and was not fighting him "God it's good to see your eyes lucid. You've been on quite a little trip. You had a bad reaction to the sedative they gave you. Seems it did not mix well with the pain meds Dr. Ready had already given you."

"Feel like shit. Hurts" Sam said.

Jeff nodded "Yeah they could not give you anything else for pain until the sedative wore off."

Sam moved his unstrapped arm up to the mask and ask "Why?" as he tapped on the mask. It was a little difficult to breath.

"Asshole doctor gave you a sedative that depressed your respiration. Dr. Ready put you on oxygen to ensure your saturation levels stayed where they should" Jeff explained.

Sam closed his eyes. Everything came back with clarity. He was in the ER. They had brought Jules back from getting her scans. Dr. Ready was with another patient. He told the doctor that was in his room about to put on the sling that he and Jules needed to be put in the same room. The doctor had chuckled and said that was not happening because it was against policy.

He had argued with the doctor that they would put them in the same room. When the doctor chuckled again and said he could spend one night away from his love it had pissed him off. He tried to get out of bed telling the doctor he was signing out AMA and to go to hell. He was going to go see Jules.

The doctor tried to make him stay in the bed and had pushed on his bad shoulder to try and get him to lay down. He had roared in pain and said he was going to Jules and the doctor could not stop him. He made it two beds down before he felt a jab in his butt.

He swung around and then promptly dropped to his knees. The last thing he saw and heard was the smug, condescending, arrogant idiot doctor smirking at him and telling him that he was not signing out AMA on his watch and he would not be rooming with Jules.

Sam agreed with Jeff. The doctor was an asshole. His eyes snapped open "Jules?"

Jeff patted his good shoulder "Resting comfortable. They gave her something for the pain and to control the nausea and it put her to sleep. Spike was just in here and said Jules is resting just fine right now. Her brothers are with her. She has not been alone. Spike will stay with her until they kick him out. The hospital is a stickler for visiting hours."

Anger burst into Jeff's tone "The hospital administrator is an old biddy with a stick up her arse. I swear if she were a man I would have decked her. I did deck that asshole doctor. He was out cold for fifteen minutes. Not a damned person in that ER liked him. They thought he was a pompous prick. They actually clapped when I decked him."

"Need to see Jules" Sam said as his eyes pleaded.

Jeff gave Sam a sad smile "They are not gonna let you see her. She is on the fifth floor and you are on the third. I tried to get you two on the same floor at least but that was a no go too."

"Call her" Sam said.

"Okay I'll call Spike and he can let me know if Jules is awake" Jeff said and pulled out his phone.

As Jeff called Sam asked "Does Jules know about me?"

Jeff shook his head "Didn't want to worry her."

"Good. Thanks" Sam took several deep breaths and coughed several times. His chest felt less tight as he breathed deeper. He repeated the deep breathing exercises he had learned when his lungs were recovering. He listened as Jeff spoke with Spike.

When Jeff held out the phone he said "Spike wants to talk to you first."

Sam took off the oxygen mask and then took the phone and put it to his ear. Sam forced brightness into his voice as he said "Hey buddy."

 _[Spike relaxed hearing Sam's voice. He could not voice any of his concerns right now because he did not want Jules to hear so he said brightly too "Hey Samtastic good to hear you are awake from your little nap. Jules is awake too. You want to talk to her?" Spike asked and then thought no duh.]_

Sam said "No duh."

 _[Spike laughed and handed the phone to a rather sleepy Jules "Sam wants to say hi."_

 _Jules took the phone and softly said "How are you doing Sam?"]_

Sam heard the tiredness in Jules voice. Pain meds did that to her. Concussions too. He spoke very softly "Better now that I can hear your voice sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

 _[Jules quipped softly "Like I did air acrobatics and messed up the landing."]_

Sam grinned "More like avoided the landing. Head hurt?"

 _["Yeah, light not so good and stomach churning too. Are you doing what the doctors say?" Jules responded.]_

"I'll let you rest now sweetheart" Sam said.

 _["Sam, I asked you a question" Jules stated.]_

Sam tried to avoid it but he answered "Yeah I'm doing what Dr. Ready tells me."

Jeff eyed Sam. He knew diversion when he heard it from Sam. But in this case he agreed with it. Jules did not need anything else to worry about and Sam was doing better now.

A nurse came into the room and said "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be resting."

Sam eyed the nurse. She was scary looking. Quickly he said "Um I gotta go Jules. Nurse just came in and I'm busted for being on the phone. I'll see you soon. Love you."

 _[Jules smiled and said "Love you too." Then she heard Sam hang up._

 _She had heard the nurse. She didn't sound all that nice. Jules hoped that they treated Sam well. She was sure with Jeff there they would._

 _Jules handed the phone back to Spike and asked "Can you see if I can get another dose of pain meds Spike?"_

 _Spike squeezed her arm gently and said "Be right back." He looked at her brothers as he headed out of the room. He knew they would not clue Jules into Sam's real condition. If Jules ever found out they'd all be in trouble for hiding it from her.]_

Sam handed the phone back to Jeff and turned to the scary nurse.

She asked "What is your pain level?"

Sam answered "Four or five."

Jeff scoffed "Make that six. Sam has a bad habit of downplaying his pain levels unless Jim or Scott are in the room."

The nurse nodded and said with authority "I'll speak with Dr. Ready to see what I can give you. I know no needles so we will get you oral meds. Put the oxygen mask back on now and do not take it off again unless I tell you that you can."

Jeff put the mask back on Sam and whispered to him "She scares me. Spike called her Nurse Witchy-poo. He was actually happy to leave you and go see Jules."

Sam confided back "She scares me too. Not sure why but I imagine flying monkeys around her."

Laughing Jeff said "Christ Sam you are funny when you are a bit loopy."

"Nothing loopy about it Jeff" Sam said and laid back to relax as best as possible until the pain meds came.

Jeff sat back in his chair and watched Sam try to control the pain. He was an expert in seeing when Sam was doing that. It was something he learned from the time they all helped Sam recuperate. Sam needed a distraction.

He said "It was me and I'm so sorry it caused you so much trouble."

Sam looked at Jeff "What are you talking about?"

Jeff's eyes were sad "The tank. I cleaned up the tank mess for you."

Sam stared in disbelief "You?"

Jeff nodded "Yeah. Full confession is that I knew it was friends and family day and I knew it was your nineteenth birthday too. I was afraid you might do something stupid. I knew you never celebrated your birthday. I knew the day was painful for you. I just didn't know how painful Sam."

"I thought that day was a one off with you getting drunk. Sam when you talked to Nealy you used present tense. Do you still deal with you birthday by drinking yourself to oblivion?" Jeff asked.

Sam turned his head and stared at the opposite wall from the side Jeff was sitting on. Sam thought about that night with Matt. He thought about all the years he had done just that, drank himself numb. There were a few years he could not do it being in the field. Those were really bad years.

After his first birthday fiasco at SRU, Ed making him run the stair of the shoot house for coming in hung over, Sam had made sure he had his birthday off. None of them knew why until today. That was not gonna be pleasant when they asked him about it. If Jeff heard the present tense that means Jules and the Boss caught it for sure.

He turned back to Jeff "Yeah."

Jeff reached out and clasped Sam's hand "I'm sorry it hurts you so badly still. I'd like you to try and find a different way to deal with it. But if you cannot I want you to make me a promise."

Sam looked at Jeff "Depends."

Concern flooded Jeff's blue eyes "Let me watch over you on that day. I won't talk or intervene unless you are about to hurt yourself in some way, other than drinking to oblivion. Just let me be there so if anything goes wrong you have someone there to help you."

Sam looked at Jeff and asked "You know when Jules was almost run down?"

Jeff nodded "Yeah."

Sam took a deep breath "I saw Sara. I saw her beautiful, emerald green eyes smiling at me. I'm not sure how but she was there. I felt her presence. I heard her joyful giggles and her saying I love you Sammy. I did it right that time. I think Sara would be proud of me."

Jeff's eyes welled with tears "Yes Sam. Sara would be proud of you. She has always been proud of you. It was never your fault. Never. Sara knew that. We all know that. It is time to lay that pain down and remember her smile and laughter. She had beautiful eyes. They always lit up when you came into the room. She loved you Sam. She has always loved you."

Sam gave a small smile that was not visible behind the oxygen mask as he said "I love her too. I miss her still. If you can arrange to be there on my birthday I will try not to drink away the pain this year."

Wiping his eyes of unshed tears Jeff said "I'll be there. We can spend the day talking about our favorite memories of Sara."

Sam nodded then needed to change the topic so he said "So you cleaned up the tank mess for me. I don't remember much beyond getting into the tank with Matt."

Jeff laughed and then launched into telling Sam all about that night starting with following him from bar to bar that Sam got kicked out of. During the telling nurse Witchy-poo came in with Sam's pain meds and told Jeff he had to keep it down and that Sam needed his rest. Jeff spoke softer after that but still had Sam laughing.

When Jeff was winding down telling Sam how he and Sam's Drill Sergeant fixed the fence and the stop sign he could see Sam starting to fade. The pain meds were doing their job and making him sleepy.

In a sleepy voice Sam said "I do not blame you for Nealy's targeting me. Nealy had problems and it seemed he had something against everyone. Why did you clean up after me? You should have reported it."

Jeff sincerely said "I kept the tank incident quiet so there would be no repercussion to you Sam. I chose family over duty for once because I knew your birthday was a painful day for you. I would do it again in a heartbeat. You are important and family protects family."

Sam could barely keep his eyes open when he said "Thanks Jeff."

Jeff responded "No thanks necessary." But he said it to a sleeping Sam.

Once Sam was sleeping Jeff sat quiet vigil. Nurse Witch-poo came in to check Sam's vitals several times and then finally removed the oxygen. On her last check she brought him a coffee and said she was glad to see Sam resting quietly. Jeff realized she was actually very nice and she was just looking out for her patient's best interest.

Jeff was pleased that Sam was willing to try and change how he dealt with his birthday. Perhaps he could get Scott and Adam involved too. It would do all of them good to share their happy memories of Sara with Sam.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room**_

Mike, Mason and Scott strode into the room. William looked up at seeing Mason and Scott with Mike. Mike stood at ease when he came to a stop. He and the General had long ago dispensed with the formality of attention and saluting unless it was in a formal capacity with others outside of family and Mike considered Mason family so he dispensed with it. Mason however came to a stop and immediately went to attention.

William spoke to Mason "At ease Mason, no need for that here and now." Then he turned and said harshly to Mike "Galloway I said to just bring the video."

Scott heard the tension in his uncle's voice and answered "Uncle Will, we already know what is on the video. Mason was on the rooftop so he can provide details not captured on the video. I'm here because you should not view this alone."

General Braddock stared at his nephew until Mark said "Mason please set it up over here."

Mason quickly set up the laptop on a table and then stepped back. He said not a word. He really was not looking forward to seeing this again. And especially not with the General, he would be hurt by some of what Blondie said. Mason thought that is was funny, not funny ha ha but funny weird, how his opinion of the man in front of him had done a one-eighty. All those years with Blondie he had hated this man with a passion.

If given half a chance back then, Mason would have beat the ever living crap out of the man. But none of what happened to Blondie was his fault. The General was hurt nearly as badly as Blondie.

He now knew that this man truly loved his son. Mason looked at everything with different eyes now. At the time, Mason had attributed their down time after Blondie was rescued to Dr. Parker. But he now rather strongly suspected that it was due to the General ensuring Blondie was well taken care of. But he would never ask outright. Whatever steps the General took to protect Blondie back then were fine by him even if they might be considered special treatment by some.

Mason wished the General did not have to watch this video. But he understood why he had too. In Mason's mind Blondie had not revealed anything too specific but the Security Intelligence Review Committee, or simply the Committee as they were referred to by most people, was notoriously harsh.

He knew the statutes inside and out. It was drilled into Special Forces soldiers during initial training and reiterated in yearly refresh training. Mason knew that anyone who had been given a security clearance and released designated or classified information without legal authority was in breach of trust under the Security of Information Act.

However, those who had access to Special Operational Information, which Special Forces missions and operations fell under, were held to a higher standard than others. The release of such information was punishable by law under the Security of Information Act and liable to imprisonment for life. Hell even on indictment of unauthorized communication of special operational information they could be imprisoned for up to 14 years. And if actually convicted it could mean life imprisonment. The Committee did not mess around with breaches of security.

Mason watched as the General took a seat in front of the laptop. He prayed the General would deem the information that Blondie divulged did not rise to the level of breach of trust. But in reality he knew that it could be considered that. As he stood at parade rest Mason's heart broke for Blondie. His life was so full of pain and now when everything looked to be happy Blondie might just be facing jail for life.

William sat down at the table where Mason set up the laptop. He took a deep breath and then hit play. As he watched and listened his heart broke and broke again and again. There was too much pain. His son. Oh god.

He schooled his emotions. He clamped his mask on tight. William held onto it with determined force as one wave of pain and anger rolled on top of another.

One small little voice in his head kept repeating _I love you Dad_ and _I don't blame you for any of it_. If Samuel had not forewarned him and had given him those words he would not have been able to hold onto his mask.

But he nearly lost it completely when he heard Samuel say _'Imagine being impaled by a long piece of rebar attached to a wall in a basement in a house deep in insurgent territory. Your own father gives the order to leave you behind because the intel of the person you were sent to get is more important than your life. Been there, done that. That's a level of pain I doubt you could grasp.'_

William's chest burned when he heard that and he could scarcely breathe. He had to pause the video. He never knew it was Samuel that was left. He could never bring himself to look into which man he had essential sentenced to die in that mission. It had burned badly before but nothing like it burned now. It was an inferno that was consuming his heart.

He could not stop the tears from flowing as he stared at the paused image of Samuel. The unadulterated pain was clearly visible in his eyes. Samuel had such expressive eyes just like Yvonne. Different color but their eyes were the windows to their souls. His son had endured more pain than anyone should ever be expected to endure. More pain that any mere man could endure.

William pressed play again once he had his mask on firmly again. He had to get through the rest of it. God he hoped there were no other excruciatingly painful revelations. He had already known about the units leaving him. That was hard to take. They had changed up training to ensure they instilled a sense of team in all recruits for all SF mates not just their unit. Special Forces was a small part of the military.

They relied on one another to survive. They could not afford to have one of their own treated in such a callous manner by those he relied on. What those men had done was unconscionable and they had all been dealt with appropriately. Some had been reprimanded and sent through retraining, some had been removed from Special Forces and some had received BCDs for their actions or lack of actions. A few even had their awards and commendations striped from them posthumously; the names that that came instantly to mind included Plouffe, Murphy, Parsons and Nicholls.

He was glad that Mark, Scott, Mike and Mason were standing behind him. He didn't think he could view this with them looking at him; particularly when Samuel listed all his injuries. God he had forgotten about the drowning incident. Anger was fighting with pain for the dominant emotion.

Pain won a decisive battle and the mask dropped when William's face contorted in pain as Samuel spoke of his kills. He understood fully what Samuel meant. The face of every one of the people he had killed when he was in the field was still held in his memory too. Occasionally they still haunted his dreams too. But his number was nowhere near Samuel's number of kills.

His hand hovered over the pause button again. But he willed himself not to push it. He needed to get this over with quickly like pulling off a stuck on bandage quickly. The slower you went the longer you were in pain. The fast you went the quicker the initial searing pain subsided.

Complete and utter shock is what William felt as he watched his son rip off his vest and expose his chest and neck to Nealy. Visions of his son bleeding out on the floor of the church when he was shot by Merrill invaded his thoughts as anger won a battle. Rage was welling up from deep inside. It was hard to clamp down on it.

But when Samuel said _'Kill me now! Put me out of the fucking misery of my so called charmed life!'_ William exploded.

A primeval roar of pain erupted from William as he stood and flipped the table over with great force. The laptop went flying and was shattered on the ground. His rage at the injustices his son had suffered would not be quelled. William continued to yell as he grabbed chair after chair and flung them as hard as he could. The force at which they hit the floor caused resounding clangs and crashes as metal bent and plastic pieces flew in all directions.

Mason, Mike, Mark and Scott stared in utter shock. None had ever seen the General in such a furious state. They all clearly heard and saw the pain. They were sure all those in the adjoining room heard the deafening roar of pain too. It was downright terrifying to watch the power and force of William's pain. It was like watching ten category five hurricanes going on at once.

Once his physical fury was expended William collapsed to the floor. He did something in front of two of the men under his command that he never dreamed he would ever do. He broke down into tears. He could not stop the flow. His head dropped into his hand as he sat ungainly on the floor. Then he curled into a tight ball on the floor as the sobs started.

William was washed in pain. So much so he could care less who saw. It was just too much. Too god damned much to bear.

Mark was the first to move. He went to his brother and knelt down. Mark gathered Will close and just held him. His own eyes teared up feeling the pain of his brother. It was ungodly pain. No man should ever have to bear witness to their son offering himself up to save the one he loved. No man should ever have to order his son be left to die because intel might save others.

But his brother did. William had to see and do those things. He had to bear the burden that his son was harmed repeatedly for years because a sick man had a vendetta against him. And Mark knew that William would have to contact the Committee.

Again William would have to offer up his son. Sam would likely see prison time for what he revealed. The Committee was no-nonsense and dealt harshly with any breach. Sam had clearly crossed the line.

Scott could not bear the pain he was seeing. He turned and strode to a corner away from his uncles. He felt Mason's hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Mason with tears in his eyes.

Mason said "Family over duty. I went rogue once to rescue Blondie and I would do it again in a heartbeat. You need to talk to your father-in-law. The General will not do it, his sense of honor and duty will not allow him to do it. Blondie cannot be brought up on charges for breach of security. He will be in prison for a long time. Blondie would die in prison. We cannot let that happen."

He handed Scott his unjammed phone. Then he walked back over to Mike. Mason hoped that the C-in-C would care enough about Blondie to intercede on his behalf.

Mike walked to a far corner and pulled out his phone. He dialed and then said "Dad I need your help."

 _[Charles Galloway was surprised to hear his son's voice and more surprised with his declaration of the need for help. He carefully said "How can I help son?"]_

"I can't say much on the matter at the moment but something will be coming to the Committee. I need you to review it and give considerable consideration the circumstances under which it occurred. A man's life is in the balance" Mike stated cryptically.

 _[Charles asked "Does this have anything to do with the man we owe your life too?"]_

Mike quietly said "Yes Sir it does. It affects him but more importantly it affects his son. A man who has endured more injustice than should be allowed. I need you to do this for me. I do not ask lightly for you to put family above duty but I am asking. It is a way to finally repay a portion of the debt we owe this man."

 _["I will see what I can do. If it is significant you know my hands may be tied. But I can assure you I will do my best" Charles stated._

 _Charles sighed. Whatever it was that was coming his way must be bad. His son never asked for favors. Never. For him to ask for family over duty meant it was bad but meant a great deal to Mike._

 _But the family owed William Braddock more than they could ever repay. The man had saved his son in more ways than one. They had thought they lost Mike forever when he went missing. William not only found him but he brought him back from the brink of destruction. William gave his son a purpose in life._

 _Without William,_ _Charles_ _would have lost his only son. His world would have been shattered. Now Mike was asking him to save William's son. He would do whatever he could to do that. He knew the pain of almost losing a son. It was not something he wanted another man, and especially William Braddock, to experience._

 _Charles asked "Are you okay son?"]_

Mike ran his hand over the back of his neck and then sat heavily in a chair "I will be if you can do this. I'm not so sure I'll be okay if it goes that other way. He would be a broken man if that happens. I don't think I could bear to see that Dad."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Cactus Room**_

When the roar was first heard everyone stopped. It sounded like a wounded lion. The ferocity of the pain and anger was undeniable and rooted every man in place.

Commander Maddox and Captain Black stared at one another. Both thought what the hell is that?

Then loud crashes were heard. It sounded like the building was being ripped apart. Several men started forward to the door of the adjoining room from whence the sounds were coming.

Sergeant Hicks commanded loudly "Stop. No one is authorized to leave this room." Inside Steve was quaking. Damn it all to kingdom come!

The General was raging. Anyone stupid enough to enter that room now would be dead. Steve had seen the General rage once or twice. Based on what he was hearing now, no one would be left standing. A small part of him wondered which piece had set him off.

Greg, Ed and Wordy looked at each other. Their expressions showed the pain they felt for Sam's father. They knew it would be painful but the General's reaction really worried them.

Ed said quietly "That reaction is stemming more from what was in that video."

Wordy nodded "I'm thinking that the repercussions for Sam, sharing what he did is greater than we might have thought."

Greg ripped off his hat and tossed it on the table. He rubbed his head briskly. His eyes were pained as he muttered under his breath "Son of a bitch."

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Wild Rose Room**_

Mike spoke with his father quietly for a bit more then Mike said "I have to go now Dad. Thank you for doing what you can." Then he hung up. Mike looked over and saw that Mark had gotten the General seated in a chair.

The General was eerily quiet. But the fury was clearly evident on his face now. It had won out over the pain.

Mason pulled over a chair and sat down facing the General. He stated in a firm voice "Sir. I know for a fact that Blondie was not offering himself up to Nealy no matter what it looked like."

General Braddock looked at Mason "What do you mean? It clearly looked that way to me. Head thrown back and throat exposed."

Mason stood up and looked around. He took a piece of a broken chair and placed it on the ground. Then he said "Mike, Scott stand over here."

He then adjusted them putting Mike behind Scott and then put Mike's hand up to Scott's throat like Nealy's had been on Jules. Then he went and knelt down like Blondie was. Mason threw his head back and angled his eyes upward just like Blondie had.

Mason said "That piece of chair represents the rappelling line that Blondie had anchored. See my position. What do you see Sir?"

General Braddock stood and walked around Mason carefully examining his position. He thought back to how Samuel kept moving forward, one small step at a time. He went to Mason and nudged him out of the way. He stood there a moment and recreated Samuel's movements.

William looked down like Samuel had done before he dropped to his knees He saw the chair piece. Then William knelt down and assumed the same position as Samuel did. He saw that he had a clear view of Mike's hand at Scott's throat. He was in easy reach of the line.

His eyes snapped to Mason "Samuel was in position to react if the knife moved. He was low enough to grab the rope. He would have been able to get Jules out of Nealy's grasp and move her to safety if the knife moved. I just don't know what move he would have made."

Mason grinned "It was a little something that Ripsaw taught him. Very effective, I could try to show you but I never perfected the move like Blondie did and I move much slower than him too. I would not have been able to do it but Blondie would have. All three of them would have been safe if Blondie had gotten a chance to react."

"But the damned hit man shot Nealy and ruined everything. It changed the situation. Blondie had it all under control until that happened. It was a good thing he was so near the rope. Otherwise Jules would be gone."

William stood up. He walked to the chair and looked around at the damage his tantrum had wrought. He breathed deeply then raked his hands through his hair.

His eyes were sad when he said "I'm going to have to contact the Committee. I don't want too. I want to burn and destroy every last piece of evidence. But too many people heard. They were broadcasting to spectators. The evidence is going to be requested by lawyers for Nealy and that damned hit man. Hell they could be used to show the incompetence of the local PD too."

Mark said "They cut the feed to the spectators before Sam started speaking about things he shouldn't have. Everyone that heard is sequestered in the adjoining room. Well with the exception of Jules' brothers, Jeff and Spike."

William blew out another sad and frustrated breath "If it were just Team One there would be less of a problem. But with so many unknowns there is little I can do to protect Samuel. I'm sorely tempted to spirit Samuel away and destroy all the evidence. For once I need to put family over duty. I don't care if I rot in a prison. I cannot let Samuel go to prison for this. It will kill him and me."

Mark said "Call Bella. She is on the Committee. Perhaps she can sway enough members not to pursue charges against Sam."

William looked at Mark "I could do that but since she is my godmother she might have to recuse herself from the proceedings."

Mark nodded but said "She might have to do that but she still has sway."

Scott took a deep breath and said "I called Laura. She is going to speak to her dad on Sam's behalf. He only has a nominal role on the Committee as an advisor but he has sway too. Between him and Bella they might just have enough pull to prevent charges being brought against Sam. Especially given the extreme circumstances in which it occurred."

William nodded "Thank you Scott. But I doubt that will be enough. There are prominent members of the Committee that they have no sway over."

Mike pulled up a chair and sat in front of the General. He looked at the man who had saved him so long ago. He smiled and said "I called my Dad."

A shocked expression covered William's face "You did what?"

Mason, Mark, and Scott looked on very confused.

Mike nodded "You heard me. I called my Dad. He has significant sway on the Committee. I asked him for his help. It was the least I could do."

Mason asked warily "Mike just who is your father?"

Mike turned to Mason and said "You ever say anything and I'll deny it ten ways to Sunday. But my father is Charles Arthur Brown Galloway, 11th Baron Wildingham."

Mark's, Scott's and Mason's, jaws all dropped open. Baron Wildingham was one of only a handful of recognized Canadian nobility in the aristocracy of the United Kingdom.

Mason said with disbelief "You are a Galloway, of THE Galloway's."

Mike smiled "Yep, Michael Charles Brown Galloway. I'm the first son and the heir apparent to the baronetcy."

Laughing Mason rattled off "God that explains a lot. So much. The plane. That plane when we snuck Blondie out of Kandahar. That belonged to your family didn't it? And god that's how you knew Maks …"

Mason shut up. He was about to make a breach of trust himself if he didn't. He stared at Mike and said "No one will ever hear it from me. Your secret is safe with me. But I'm gonna start calling you Red Baron."

Mike laughed "Helluva lot better than Magic Mike. But if you start calling me that I'll call you Snoopy. Then I can blast you and your Sopwith Camel from the sky."

Mason just grinned. He was okay with being called Snoopy so long as he got to call Mike the Red Baron from now on. It would be their inside joke.

Scott sat down stunned but letting his mind return to the problems at hand. He remarked "So we have the Committee covered. What are we going to do about the rest of this? There were gross errors and people need to be held accountable for their actions."

They all thought for several moments and then began to discuss plans. Once they sorted out what needed to happen William concluded "Mark I think it would be best if you were the spokesperson."

"Why? Mark asked.

William sighed "Well for one thing they already know you. For another I'm liable to rip heads off at the gross incompetence of some of the officers involved. I don't think I could help Samuel if I'm in prison for assault. I'll just stand next to you and glare."

Mark laughed "Christ Will, your glare might just have a few of them crapping their pants. Okay I'll do the talking."

William laughed for the first time. Then he turned to Mason and said seriously "I have you and Ed to thank from the bottom of my heart for saving Samuel and Jules. You always seem to be there when my son needs you most. I am forever in your debt."

Mason shook his head "No Sir you are not. Blondie is my family. He is my little brother and I love him as such. I would do anything for him and he would do the same for me."

William joked then "Okay then if I lose control and start to rip heads off you have permission to stop me for Blondie's sake."

Mason was shocked at the use of Blondie. The General always called him Samuel. Then all four of them laughed.

As they stood to go into the room William stopped and his voice was full of dread "Oh shit I'm a dead man."

Mark, Scott, Mike and Mason stared at him. Mark ventured warily "Why?"

Eyes panic stricken William looked at Mark "I didn't call Yvonne. If that news clip made national news …"

Mark's eyes snapped open in shock too "Better make that a double funeral, I didn't call Kimberly either."

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Mason encouraged him to call Laura. It probably saved his ass.

Both men pulled out phones and made respective calls to their wives. They were lucky the news clip had not gone national yet. Both women indicated they were on their way.

Mike and Mason shared a look. They knew that the real power in the Braddock family was set squarely in the women. Braddock men married for one thing and one thing only, the love of a good woman. They would go to the moon and back for the women they loved.

They would risk all and die to protect them as evidenced by Sam's actions this very day.


	45. Gurgle & Dogs Breakfast

**Gurgle & Dogs Breakfast**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Bruce's Room – Seventh Floor Secure Ward**_

Bruce woke and felt panic. He could not feel his arms or legs. There was a strange whish sound. He felt something in his throat. He tried to move his head but it would not move. It seemed to be locked in place. He tried to call out but no sound was emitted except a gurgle.

His eyes blinked of their own accord. His father's face loomed into his view. He looked sad.

Sidney Nealy looked at his broken son. He had spoken so harshly the last time he saw him. His son was always off beat from the rest of the family. Sidney could never quite figure out what went wrong with his only son. He never understood why Bruce could not accept that he was loved and why he was so angry all the time.

Bonnie and he had raised all their children the same. They were all given the same love and chances. As a little boy he had been a pistol and fun loving.

But has he grew into his teens he became darker, angry and pulled away from the family. He shunned all attempts of them showing they cared. He looked at them with derision like they were pond scum or worse. Sydney just did not get it.

He had tried so hard to set Bruce on the right path. When Bruce joined the Army he thought perhaps that would fill whatever void there was for Bruce. Maybe it would get him away from the other teens that were a bad influence on him.

Sidney wondered what would have happened if Bruce stayed friends with Steve Morgan. He and Bonnie were sad when the two of them drifted apart. Bruce's newer friends were bad news; into drugs and negative behaviors.

But now that Sidney really looked back and if he was honest with himself he could see that Bruce was the instigator with all of the bad behaviors he had attributed to the other boys. Old Nick called Bruce a bad seed. Sydney knew that Old Nick had tried to help too. But something changed when Bruce was in high school and Old Nick refused to be around Bruce.

He found out today why Old Nick cut him out. He had heard Bruce bragging about raping a girl but he did not know who the girl was. Then today Bruce did it again. It made him sick to hear that his own flesh and blood could be that depraved to assault a sixteen year old girl. Not once but twice. It made him wonder if there were more. It was highly likely.

Looking at his son now all he could think was that it was really sad. It was a wasted life that hurt so many others. Bruce could have had a truly wonderful life if he had just made different choices.

Now though. It was over for him. The doctors said that Bruce would never be able to communicate but that he understood and that his mind was intact. He would live out his days trapped in his own body, alone with his own thoughts.

Sure others could talk to him and if he was positioned right he would be able to watch TV. But he would never have a choice again. All choices would be made for him.

Choice, there was that word again. Bruce's choices were what put him here and took away his ability to make any future choices.

Sidney's voice was soft and sad, so different from the harsh angry one he used only this morning, "Bruce I've come to say goodbye. I'm sorry that you never believed that your family loved you and cared about you. It makes me sad that you chose the wrong path. For what it is worth you have always been loved."

He leaned in close so he could look directly in his son's eyes "I'm sorry that my love was never enough to fill the void or light the darkness in you Bruce. I'm sorry that the choices you made hurt others. You will have to live with the consequences of the choices you made."

Taking a deep unsteady breath in Sydney said "May God forgive you for the things you have done because I cannot. You are dead to me now. You are dead to the rest of the family too. None of us will ever visit you again. This is goodbye son."

Sydney stood up straight then turned and left without a backwards glance. The son he had always loved was dead to him now. He would grieve only for the little boy Bruce once was and the lost potential of a life wasted.

Bruce listened to his father. He had listened to Sam and something clicked in his head. He had finally understood. Everything bad in his life was all his own fault. He was going to give up. He was lowering the knife.

But now it was too late. He was trapped now. Bruce screamed for release from this hell of a prison. But the only sound was a small barely audible gurgle.

* * *

 _ **Exhibition & Stampede Grounds – Higdon Hall – Cactus Room**_

The door that connected the Wild Rose room and the Cactus room opened once again. All conversation stopped and everyone looked as the men in that room entered.

The first few out the door were known to those in the room. Colonel Braddock was followed by Master Warrant Officer Srònaich'O' Naoimhín and Chief Petty Officer Braddock. It was very clear from their body language they had gone into full military mode.

Master Corporal Xenos, Sergeant Hicks, Corporal Lortie, the two other members of Hicks unit and even Sergeant Koala all came to instant attention. It confused the event personnel and local police with the exception of Captain Black who felt a decided sense of dread fill his gut.

Black watched the doorway as he held his breath. All other eyes were watching as Colonel Braddock made his way to the raised podium that had been set up per Braddock's orders earlier. Captain Black saw the same Special Forces Captain that has entered earlier and left with Mason.

Captain Black's breath left him in a rush as his worst nightmare came true and he found his body unconsciously coming to attention and saluting.

General Braddock had pulled himself together and allowed all his fury to be contained. He allowed the others to enter first and leave the door clear. He squared his shoulders, lifted his chin then strode with authority and purpose into the room.

William felt eyes land on him. He heard gasps. In his periphery vision he saw his JTF2 soldiers at rigid attention and saluting.

General Braddock swept into the room washing it instantly in an icy cold fire. He saw jaws drop as he strode to the podium in his combat uniform. The combat uniform was often more impressive than the dress uniform. It showed he was still a man of deeds not just words.

It was a grand entrance. One that left no doubt in anyone's minds the power General Braddock held or the respect that his men had for him.

Commander Maddox leaned over to Captain Black and asked "Who is that?"

Captain Black whispered in his attention stance "Our worst nightmare. General Badass Braddock."

All color drained from Commander Maddox's face. He could see it now. In the press conference he had been in a dress uniform and it had been impressive with that chest full of medals and ribbons. But in combat uniform he was downright terrifying. Maddox unconsciously shivered. The shit was just about to hit the fan.

Koala got his first glimpse of Sam's oldie as he came to attention out of respect for the position and the man. The General was as fit as a Malley Bull just like Sam. They resembled each other a lot.

That icy determined glare was just the same as Sam's. He'd seen that in Sam during the recruit testing when they were teamed against others. Koala was damned glad to be teamed with Sam on those occasions rather than facing off against him.

Bloody Oath! The General sure had the whole power entrance thing down. Koala was damned glad he was on Sam's side of this dogs breakfast.

Koala just happened to be standing in a position to see into the Wild Rose room. Crikey that was a whole lot of destruction in that room. The General was truly as mad as a cut snake. And by rights he should be.

Those boofheads, Maddox and Black, should count themselves lucky that the General vented his anger on the chairs in that room instead of them. Otherwise it was likely those two would be dead.

He turned his eyes back to where Mark was. Koala waited at attention like the rest of the soldiers in the room. This should be interesting. Koala was not quite sure if what Sam said was truth or fiction. If it were truth then Sam could be in the shit. But Koala knew he would never tell a soul what he heard, truth or not.

Ed looked at Wordy and whispered "He's royally pissed."

Wordy replied quietly "Can you blame him?"

Greg sighed hearing Ed and Wordy. No, no one could blame the General for being pissed. His son and future daughter-in-law almost died today because of shoddy police work and security. He looked at Captain Black and wondered if that man would have a job after this. For that matter he wondered at what consequences Commander Maddox and he himself would face.

The guilt was weighing heavily on Greg's shoulders. Sam would not have been in that position if he had just made the judgement call to remove Team One from the competition. It was clear now that Sam had been distracted. Sam did not make mistakes like not clearing the roof. But his mistake was minor in comparison to other mistakes.

Even if Sam had cleared the roof and found Nealy, Sam was still unarmed with all his weapons set up with MILES gear and blanks. Nealy had a knife. Sam could have been stabbed or worse if he had found Nealy.

Holleran was gonna have his hide for his lack of judgement. God he thought he got past second guessing himself but more and more Greg felt he was making some very wrong decisions. Greg watched as General Braddock strode to the podium and ascended.

Mark strode to the podium and went up the steps. He was followed by Mason, Scott, Mike and finally William. Will stood on his right with Mason next to him. Mason was taking William's statement to stop him from ripping off heads to heart. Mark knew that Mason would physically restrain his General, if Will lost control. And Mark could see Will was hanging on by a gossamer thread.

To the left of him were Scott and Mike. Mason, Scott and Mike all stood at attention as did he. Three out of the five were in uniform. But those three were impressive in their combat uniforms and their Special Forces tan caps. Part of their plan was to make and entrance. Let them squirm a little bit while the soldiers all stood at absolute attention. It would instill a sense of power.

General Braddock raked his furious gaze over those assembled. He deliberately stopped on Maddox and Black based on the descriptions that Mark had given him. He could see both men physically shudder.

They damned well should William thought angrily. Their idiocy and shoddy procedures nearly cost the life of his son and his future daughter. It had also harmed an innocent girl, a police officer and to a lesser extent the actor who was attacked.

Then William allowed his gaze to land on Sergeant Hicks. There was one of his soldiers he still needed to deal with. He knew that Hicks had apologized but his mouth had run far too long to not be reprimanded in some way.

Hicks apparently had not taken the new training to heart. He had not put into practice the teachings related to SF soldiers watching each other's backs. Instead Hicks continued to tear down one behind his back with innuendos.

If Hicks could do it to one SF soldier what was stopping him from doing it to another? Hell he did do it to another. Hicks implied Apollo got where he did because of his father too.

Yes, Hicks needed a dressing down or perhaps a boot from Special Forces altogether. William would no longer tolerate crap like that from his soldiers. They had too many enemies to be worried about one of their own going after them.

William landed his eyes on Greg, Ed and Wordy. He softened his glare and nodded. Anyone that was watching closely, and they all were, would understand in that moment that General Braddock did not hold Team One responsible for what transpired. It was not their responsibility to secure the area. That fell solely to the event coordinators and the local police.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

General Braddock boomed out with icy cold authority "At ease."

The JTF2 soldiers dropped their salutes and all military personnel went instantly to parade rest. Captain Black found himself going to parade rest too. Some habits died hard when in the presence of the General.

Mark cleared his throat and started "I am Colonel Braddock …"

He was interrupted as the door in the back opened. In walked another police officer. Mark recognized the rank marking as Chief. This must be the local Police Chief.

William intensified his glare. He was not happy with the interruption.

Chief Declan Marsh strode in and stood by Captain Black. Looking at the man at the podium he said "Excuse the interruption but this deals with my officers and as such I will be included in the proceedings."

Mark asked "Were you privy to the audio or video of today's events?"

Chief Marsh answered "No but many of my officers were therefore I will stay."

Officer Herbert Wiley snickered as he thought that the military thought they were all high and mighty. Chief Marsh just showed them what for.

Officer Skye Chambers and Officer Branson Kent looked at Wiley. They could not believe Wiley was laughing. Branson looked at Skye and she just shook her head slowly in disbelief and a tinge of disgust.

Skye thought Nealy wasn't the only problem officer on the force, just the most notorious. Chief Marsh and Captain Black have a public relations nightmare on their hands. Regaining public trust won't be easy. Maybe it's time to clean house. After today, they'd be lucky not to be missing several officers.

Davis Gentry looked over his shoulder to see who was snickering behind him. God that officer was a piece of work. This was no laughing matter. Three people almost died on that roof today. Everything was under control until the hit man shot Nealy.

Mark looked to William for his decision on whether Marsh stayed. William gave an almost imperceptible nod. Mark turned back and said "You may stay Chief Marsh. We are just getting started. As I said I am Colonel Braddock, to my right is General Braddock of the Special Forces."

Wiley quietly but loud enough for those around him to hear sneered "When did Braddocks take over military?"

Davis bristled. Seeing it from this side of the fence gave Davis insight to his own run away mouth. It wasn't pretty. It was damned annoying. Davis decided he would keep that in mind in the future and hold his tongue.

Skye took a deep breath and held her tongue at Wiley's stupid comment.

Branson nudged Wiley and said under his breath "Shut it."

Wiley turned to Branson and said more loudly "Why should I? Daddy is here to bail out his son."

Branson whispered to Wiley "Show some respect and be quiet."

Davis felt his hands itch and he found they had rolled into fists of their own accord. He blew out a breath and tried to pay attention to the Colonel instead of the idiot cop behind him.

Mark stated "Portions of today's events are considered classified information. As such you are all ordered under the auspices of the Security of Information Act to never discuss what occurred on the rooftop. You are not to repeat anything you heard. If you do you will be considered in breach of trust under the Security of Information Act."

Taking a moment to look around the room Mark then stated "Any unauthorized communication of the information you heard today is punishable by law. The default punishments under the Act fall into three categories. On indictment you may be imprisoned for up to fourteen years. On summary conviction you face imprisonment for up to twelve months, a fine up to twenty-thousand dollars or both. If the communication is found to involve foreign entity or a terrorist group you face imprisonment for life."

Stopping for effect Mark then said "For those of you that are not clear on legal terms let me clarify something for you. You only have to be _charged_ with the crime, not actually _convicted_ to be put in prison per the definition of indictment."

The room went dead silent. What the hell did they hear that they were not supposed to hear? Many of the gather people looked warily at those around them.

Wiley scoffed out loud not caring who heard now "National security smokescreen."

Davis whipped around to face the idiot behind him. It was the same officer that was disparaging Sam earlier that Ed had shut up. Davis could not contain his anger any more as he spat out "Shut up lard ass."

Wiley didn't like the little geeky weasel and he sneered "None of this would have happened if Braddock had just cleared the god damned roof. He nearly got his _fiancée_ killed." The word fiancée was said with definite innuendo and derision.

He saw he had the attention of those around him so Wiley continued to speak. However, if he had seen the glare in General Braddock's eyes and him moving down the steps Wiley might just have reconsidered his words because General Braddock's look was one of murder.

Wiley said "So now Braddock is supposed to be some kind of hero for catching her and we are being threatened with imprisonment for the crap he said. Well I think he made that all up and all of this is just to save his measly little ass and keep his SWAT job because he screwed up by not clearing the roof. Daddy is here to rescue him again. Braddock should be in prison if he shot his best friend like he said he did. Braddock has no business being a cop."

Davis hauled off and punched Wiley. He put everything he had into the punch. Davis' one hundred and fifty pound body put so much force behind his punch that Wiley's three hundred and forty pound body flew backward and landed hard on the floor.

Wiley scrambled up with his fists clenched and ready to let them fly when he was suddenly blocked by a wall of SWAT officers, Skye and Branson.

Malice lit his face as Wiley yelled "What the hell are you two doing standing with them? You should be backing me up. The little SWAT shit hit me."

Remington had enough of listening to this idiot. His tone hard he stated loudly "This is partly your fault. If your lard ass had not moved into my line of fire I could have neutralized the hit man before he fired. Then all three on the roof would have never fallen. But you moved so damned slow and left him with his rifle so long he was able to fire."

Wiley swung at Remington.

But General Braddock had moved into range as he was about to tear into the man verbally. As William had moved off the podium Mason had put a restraining hand on his arm and whispered "He is not worth prison Sir." Then Mason had released him and followed close behind.

Wiley's punch landed on General Braddock's jaw.

William's head whipped to the side on impact but returned swiftly to Wiley's face with furious icy eyes.

But William didn't get to look at Wiley long. Mason flew at Wiley and tackled him to the ground. One punch and Wiley was out cold.

Everyone in the room was stunned silent for several moments by what just transpired. Holy hell! Wiley just punched the General of the Special Forces. The bear sized soldier had flattened Wiley for doing that.

The tension that had been building ever since the knife was placed on Jules' throat came to a head.

Arguments broke out between the local police, the SWAT, the event personnel and the JTF2 men. The din was so loud no one could quite hear what anyone was saying.

Then the verbal arguments turned into a free-for-all brawl with punches being thrown and men wrestling to the ground. Shouting, cursing and pandemonium reigned.

Mason quickly moved General Braddock back to the podium. Koala, Ed, Wordy, and Greg joined the General on the podium. The Braddocks, Mason, Mike, Ed, Greg, Wordy and Koala all watched as the brawl continued.

Skye and Branson backed off early on and could not believe how many of their fellow officers were defending Wiley. It was disheartening to watch. Skye voiced her earlier opinion to Branson "Looks like we need a major housecleaning."

Branson only nodded. What would his friends Brad and Ricky say if they could see this mess? They would be as disgusted by it as he was. Skye was right. She was so right. The house needed a major cleaning.

The JTF2 soldiers quickly disengaged from the brawl and formed a wall in front of the podium blocking anyone from coming at the General.

They all watched in disbelief, the ineffectual efforts of Commander Maddox, Captain Black and Chief Marsh to stop the brawl and regain control over the men in their command.

The SWAT Sergeants were more successful but their men were venting all the rage they had bottled up for the slipshod security that had been provided.

It took a half hour until all the men were separated. It was a disheveled and bloody lot that General Braddock glared at. He and Mark spoke while it was going on and decided that he would speak. William wanted to vent his frustration over all of this and giving voice to it would help.

General Braddock turned his gaze on Commander Maddox first. Then he started in "Commander Maddox I am extremely disappointed with the overall planning of the security for this event. You have had major security lapses that have resulted in several injuries."

"The list of your lapses is too long to list here. Be assured though that a formal complaint will be lodged with your commanding officer. It is highly unlikely that we will ever support an event with MILES gear in the future. As the commanding officer of this event those security lapses rest on your shoulders."

William turned his gaze to Chief Marsh and Captain Black. His tone was beyond icy "You Sirs have a serious problem in your police department. There is no excuse for the shoddy, incompetent and downright criminal behavior of your officers. If Constables Callaghan and Braddock had died I would see you tried and convicted as accessories to murder."

"You not only hire a man with questionable psych evaluations, you fail at basic police procedure. Transporting a prisoner with Nealy's knowledge of police procedure and training without leg restraints was negligent at best. Allowing him to gain entry into this event _again_ is beyond careless. Not securing the building outside the event, especially given Nealy escaped due to a sniper on a roof, was slipshod police work."

His voice shook with rage "Constable Braddock may not have cleared the roof he was on. But that is so insignificant an error in comparison to the errors of your officers. For those that wish to lay what occurred at Constable Braddock's feet let me just say."

"What if he had cleared the roof and found Nealy. Constable Braddock was unarmed. All his weapons were configured as MILES gear. Non-lethal. Nealy was armed with a knife. Constable Braddock could have been stabbed to death due to your lack of security and adherence to basic procedures."

General Braddock turned back to Maddox and declared "Had your security team done a simple id check of all actors before allowing them to enter the competition area then Nealy would have been revealed."

His gazed turned to Greg who had moved down to one of the tables with Ed and Wordy. His voice was full of anger at the injustice done to Team One "Sergeant Parker and his team had a right to compete in a safe environment. They were assured that all actors had been accounted for. They were assured all buildings had been searched and secured."

William turned his gaze back to Maddox, Black and Marsh "The other SWAT teams did more to protect and secure the event than those whose responsibility it was to ensure that the officers and spectators were safe."

Sniper eyes zeroed in on Wiley "I hold you personally responsible for what occurred on that rooftop. Constable Braddock did his job exceptionally well. He was presented a dangerous and volatile situation not of his own making. He used his training, both military and SRU to find a peaceful resolution at great risk to himself."

"Your lackadaisical attitude in securing the weapon resulted in three people nearly losing their lives. I have viewed the recordings. I have the testimony of Constable Remington Davidson that shows that you had ample time to disarm the hit man."

"Constable Braddock had connected with Nealy using the negotiation skills he developed with the mentoring of Team One. Nealy was just starting to lower the knife. If not for your indifference, failure of basic police tactics with regard to an armed subject and your serious lack of action, three people would be hale and healthy right now."

Wiley shrank in his seat at the continuing glare of General Braddock.

William took a moment to gather himself as his rage spiked "Because of you the hit man was able to fire. You are just damned lucky he did not hit Constables Braddock or Callaghan. You would be facing significant criminal charges if that were the case. As it is, I will be speaking to the Crown Attorney's office to see what charges can be brought against you."

General Braddock rubbed his hand on his colorful jaw and said "I know for starters there will be charges for assault of a member of Her Majesty's forces. Your lack of action caused debilitating injuries and possibly death to a civilian. That lack of action caused injury to two peace officers. And they caused injury to another civilian in the form of heart attack as he watched his only daughter plummet off the building."

The General's glare returned to Black and Marsh "I will be filing formal complaints with the Crown Attorney regarding your department's shoddy policies and procedures. I am told that tracking the cell phone of the girl that was carjacked was how you found her. That should have been the first thing you did. You should not have waited until hours later to do it."

"For god's sake what teenage girl does not have a phone? We will never know but just perhaps if you had done that earlier a young girl could have been saved from a brutal assault. Your department might just be looking at civil penalties from her parents too. Something I would fully support. There is no excuse for your lack of adherence to basic police procedures in that regard."

William was feeling spent. He turned to Mark. Mark came forward as Will stepped back. He could see that his brother was done for and needed to rest.

Mark restated the Security of Information Act orders and consequences for speaking about them. Then he looked to the SWAT teams that were all gathered to one side. Mark allowed his hard demeanor to soften and his expression showed respect and pride.

His voice clear, Mark praised the SWAT teams "The General and I would like to commend all of the SWAT teams for their absolute support of their fellow officers."

"It is men like you that keep this country safe. The lengths you all have gone to in this situation to protect one of your own is a testament to the caliber of men you are. Your commanders can take pride in the quality of your training and teamwork. Your dedication to duty is fully appreciated. If any of you ever wishes to join the military you will have letters of recommendations from General Braddock and myself."

Mark finished saying "You have mine and William's personal thanks for doing all in your power to protect one of our family."

William stepped forward again. Looked out at the SWAT teams and gave them a small smile of gratitude as he corrected "Mark that is two. Two of our family. Thank you all for protecting my son and my future daughter."

Then he turned to the rest of the room and his smile faded as he spoke firmly with power and command authority "I trust you all now fully understand the severe consequences you face if you ever speak about what you heard on the roof. You are dismissed."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Meaning of the Aussie slang based on the website I used to try and add authenticity to Koala's speech._ _ **Bloody Oath**_ _that's certainly true_ _ **. Boofhead**_ _= idiot or stupid._ _ **Crikey**_ _= expression of surprise._ _ **Cut Snake**_ _= pissed off, very angry or upset._ _ **Dogs Breakfast**_ _= A real mess - crap!_ _ **Malley Bull**_ _= Very fit and strong._ _ **Oldie**_ _= parent._


	46. Loved Ones & Sameo and Julianna

**Loved Ones & Sameo and Julianna **

* * *

_**Hotel – Wordy's and Spike's Room**_

Wordy had waited to call Shel until after bedtime for his girls. There was two hours difference between Medicine Hat and Toronto. So even though it was only eight in the Hat it was ten for Shel.

Spike had stayed later at hospital but he would be returning soon so now would be a good time to call Shel. He would have some privacy to let go his feelings completely and get strength from Shel.

Wordy dialed and when he heard Shel answer he sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed "Hi Shel it's me."

 _["Kev, I've been so worried. I got the message from Apollo. Thank you for letting me know Sam and Jules are okay. Yes it made national news. How are you hon?" Shel rattled off. She was relieved that Kevin had finally gotten a chance to call.]_

"Better now that I've seen both of them and can hear your voice babe" Wordy admitted. Then he asked "Did the girls see? If so how are they taking it?"

 _[Shelley was happy she could relieve Kevin of one worry "No the girls did not see. We were busy at the dance school all afternoon and they did not see the news reports. I kept the TV off when we got home because I wanted to talk to you before I said anything to them. What happened?"]_

Wordy flopped back on the bed. He had been so worried Allie would see her favorite Uncle Sam, her knight in shining armor falling off the building. And all of them seeing their favorite Aunt Jules falling too.

It had weighed heavy on him. Wordy launched into the story of how Nealy was after Sam. He told her everything but left out the particulars of what Sam said on the roof.

But when he was finished he said "Sam did good. He really connected with Nealy. What he said should not have worked. When I listened I really didn't think it would. But it did. Everyone could have gone home safe if not for the hitman. Seeing Nealy on the ground is something that will stay with me for a while."

 _[Shel had listened and could hear the anguish in her husband's voice. She never needed details. She knew Wordy sought her out for comfort, just like she sought him out for comfort too._

 _Softly Shel said "You are a good man Kevin Wordsworth. You have compassion for someone that makes bad choices. It is one of the things I love about you."]_

"Shel you always know the right thing to say. That is one of the many, many things I love about you. I wish I was with you right now. I sure could use one of your hugs" Wordy replied.

 _[A small smile crossed Shel's face as she said "Close your eyes. Closed?"]_

"Yes" Wordy answered closing his eyes.

 _["Okay. Now let your mind see this. We are across the room. I slowly walk to you. My arms open. Your arms open. You see that?" Shel asked with a soft lilt to her voice.]_

"Yes" Wordy replied softly.

 _["We meet and my arms wrap around you. Your arms wrap around me. We hold tightly. I inhale and smell your favorite aftershave. You inhale and smell the peanut butter that Allie smeared on my shirt yet again"_ _Shel said._

 _She wanted to create an image for Wordy to see in his mind. Kevin needed another image, something infinitely better, to replace what he had seen today.]_

Wordy chuckled. He could image that. Shel often smelled of peanut butter thanks to their littlest munchkin.

 _[Shel smiled and continued "We both feel the warmth of each other's bodies. We sigh deeply sharing a small moment of just being together. Just us two. The rest of the world does not exist. I am yours alone. You are mine alone too. We squeeze tightly. I look up to you. You tilt your head down. We kiss. It is soft and sensual."]_

"Ahhhh, Shel. I so love you. You always have the right words. I feel it. I can feel your arms, your lips, your love" Wordy breathed out as he held one arm around his body and the phone to his ear.

 _[Hugging herself with one arm Shel's voice was tender as she said "Kev you have always been loved. You will always be loved. I am so blessed to have you in my life. The girls and I are missing you badly. Do you know when you will be home?"]_

Feeling centered again after today's traumatic events Wordy sighed deeply "Thank you babe. You have always been loved too. Any you always will be. You are my love, my heart, my reason for being. I miss you all too. I'll know tomorrow if we will need to stay here longer than originally planned. Once I know I will call and let you know."

Sitting up Wordy then said "Tell me about your day about the girl's day."

Wordy needed the bit of normalcy that would come from hearing about their day. He knew that Shel would know this too. Wordy listened as she described their day in great detail.

He was laughing as Spike entered their room. Shortly after he and Shel said goodbye and hung up. Shel had worked her magic and he was feeling much better and much stronger now.

Spike looked to Wordy and smiled. He had been worried about Wordy after the stress of today, hell after the stress of the whole damned week. It was nice to hear Wordy laughing when he came in.

He grabbed a water bottle and sat at their little table. Then Spike asked "So what was so funny?"

Wordy looked at Spike and could see the worry lines etched into his face. God he wished Spike had someone like Shel in his life. He knew that Sam and Jules were Spike's best friends and Spike had nearly lost both of them today.

He started in telling Spike about the antics of six year old Allie in dance class as they prepared for a recital based on the Wizard of Oz. How Allie was upset that she was picked to be one of the munchkins and wanted to be the Wicked Witch of the West. How Allie went about proving that she could do it by throwing a tantrum of epic portion and screaming at the top of her lungs I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too if I can't be the Wicked Witch of the West.

Wordy saw the tension start to fade a bit for Spike as they both laughed.

Spike grinned "So did Allie get the part?"

Shaking his head no Wordy said "No. Even though the dance instructor was impressed at her knowledge of the character and considered it, Shel said no. Shel told the instructor that Allie should not be rewarded for throwing a tantrum. That Allie needed to learn to use her words and ask calmly."

When Wordy was done Spike said "You know Sam's nurse reminds me of the Wicked Witch of the West."

Wordy laughed "Yes, yes she does."

Then Wordy added "I can't wait to see what Mrs. Braddock does when she goes to the hospital tomorrow. I thought the General was gonna bust a vein when he found out what happened to Sam and that they would not let Sam and Jules room together."

Spike nodded, chuckled a bit and said "I know what you mean. Mrs. General is a force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't be surprised if a few things changed and several people were out of a job by the time she gets through with them. You don't mess with mama bear's cubs. And Jules is as much her cub now as Sam is."

Then Spike sobered "You know Sam's Dad looked completely spent. I'm glad Mark made him leave to get some rest."

Wordy nodded "Yeah I can see he is really worried about what might happen to Sam for saying what he said. I still don't know why he got here so fast."

His knee starting to bounce Spike said "Me either. But I'm glad he was here for once and not half way around the world when Sam was hurt. Sam and his Dad have come a long way from when Sam first started. It's nice to see."

Smiling Wordy nodded "Yeah it is. Speaking of that, I hope Jules gets a chance to reconcile with her Dad. I can see that it is really tough for her. I'm glad though that she has reconciled with her brothers and they were there for her today."

At the mention of Jules' brothers Spike felt a small surge of anger. He shared with Wordy "I still can't believe that Brayden told Jules about Sam though. That really pissed me off. Jules did not need any more stress."

Wordy sighed "Yeah, well in Brayden's defense he doesn't know what fine means like we do."

Spike snorted "Oh yes he does. Aidan figured it out before Brayden told her. Aidan told me that before he left with Keagan."

Irritation grew in Wordy "And he still told her?"

"Yep" Spike stated.

Taking a calming breath Wordy said "Well when I saw Jules she seemed to be handling things okay. Maybe it was for the better. You know if she found out later that we didn't tell her there would have been hell to pay."

Thinking on Wordy's comment Spike found his anger dissipating and agreeing "Yeah you're probably right. Now that I think on it Jules talked to Sam after she knew and she did not call Sam out on it. Maybe she saw that he … we were trying to reduce her stress. Or maybe it's just the quiet before the storm because she was so out of it on pain meds."

Wordy chuckled as he stood and headed for the bathroom "I guess we will find out tomorrow. I think I'm gonna call it an early night. Grab a shower and then hit the hay."

Spike nodded. He doubted he would sleep too well tonight. He wanted to be in two other places right now. Spike wanted to be watching over Jules and Sam. But that damned hospital and their stupid rules.

He smiled though as he thought if Sam or Jules needed to spend more than tonight in that place, Mrs. Braddock was sure to get certain rules bent if not broken to smithereens. God he would like to be a fly on the wall when General Mama Bear tore into the old biddy administrator.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Ed's and Greg's Room**_

Ed hung up from his conversation with Sophie. He was glad that Apollo had gotten a message to them. Sophie and Clark had both seen the news clip and were shocked by what they saw but knowing that Jules and Sam had come away with only minor injuries reduced their worry.

He laughed when Sophie said that the news reporters were taking more of an angle of a hero cop or love story rather than paying attention to the knife. Mostly because they had little detail on what actually happened. Most were reporting that it was accident at the competition and that Sam had jumped off the roof to save the other two.

Ed thought that might just be a real help to Sam when he had to go in front of the review board. If the public was thinking it was just some competition they might not speculate too much on what Sam said. Although he knew that the audio and video feed had been cut to the spectators early on, which should help Sam too.

He stretched out on the bed and let his thoughts roam to what happened on that roof. He knew he would not ever be able to ask Sam if what he said was all true. But Ed already knew in his gut it was. Sam knew the first rule of negotiation and abided by it. He already knew about the impaling and Plouffe and Murphy. The rest, well damn, that was just downright painful to hear.

Ed shifted away from the conversation and thought about what Sam did. He was damned glad Sam had a hold of that rope. Mason had explained to him that Sam was about to execute a move he had learned from a JTF2 buddy named Ripsaw. It was a gutsy and risky move. But Ed had to agree, it was the only option available to Sam in that situation.

If he was in Sam's position and he had known about that move then he would have done the same damned thing. But he didn't know that move at the time and quite honestly didn't think he had the speed to pull it off.

He was glad it was Sam and not him in that position. Ed was hard-pressed to come up with anything else that would have been as successful as that move would have been, if not for the damned hitman.

Ed laughed as the image of Davis punching Wiley popped into his head. There was another geek with combat skills just like Spike. In Ed's eyes Davis Gentry fully redeemed himself for all his misspoken words to Sam with one punch.

When the brawl broke out Davis laid into Wiley bigtime. Wiley came away from that brawl with a bloody nose and more than a few bruises. It was nice to see Davis' team circling around him and congratulating him after they were dismissed by General Braddock. Luca looked proud of Davis, as he should be.

Ed was pulled from his thoughts as the door opened and Greg entered. He sat up and asked "You get a chance to call Dean?"

Greg nodded "Yeah. You call Sophie and Clark?"

"Yeah. They said that the news is treating it like it was an accident at the competition and focusing on a love story angle" Ed chuckled.

A small grin lit Greg's face "That's good. Dean hadn't seen the news coverage; which I'm glad for. He was out all day with his girlfriend."

"Ah young love. Who is the young lady now?" Ed asked with a grin.

Greg laughed "That would be one Zoe Cantu. Nice girl. How about Casanova Clark, he have a new girlfriend yet?"

Shaking his head no Ed answered "No. Clark said he wanted to play the field a bit after breaking up with Chelsea. Smart for his age. Too young to get too serious."

Ed leaned back down and stared at the ceiling. Yes too young he thought. Clark needed time to get to know who he was before Clark got wrapped up in a girl. He hoped one day Clark would find the love of his life like Ed had found Sophie.

Ah Sophie, Ed missed her and could not wait to get home to her. After hearing Sam declare he would rather die than see Jules harmed and seeing the look on his face then watching him leap off after Jules it got him to thinking about Sophie. He felt the same way about Sophie that Sam did about Jules.

He would always love Sophie more than anything else in this world. He was willing to give up SRU for her when Izzy was born. Ed shuddered as his mind imagined what he would have felt if that was Sophie going over the edge of the roof. It was bad enough it was Jules. If it were Sophie he would want to die.

Ed had no friggin clue how Sam did it. How he was able to compartmentalize his love for Jules and accept that she could be in harm's way and he might not be able to protect her. For that matter, Ed had no idea how Jules did it either. Those two were certainly unique. For both their sakes he was glad neither was hurt too badly.

Greg saw Ed lay back on the bed and could see Ed was lost in his own thoughts. He grabbed a soda out of the mini-fridge and popped it open. He took a long drink as he went to the table. He sat down and his eyes gazed out the window. Greg allowed his mind to wander back to his conversation with Dean.

His son was wise for his age. God he was so lucky to have Dean back in his life. Dean was a perceptive young man. Dean had picked up quickly on his self-incrimination and guilt feelings. That young man was truly a human lie detector.

It was funny how their father/son positions reversed somewhat as he talked to Dean today.

Greg found himself being open and honest with Dean on his feelings that he made the wrong decision in allowing the team to compete. Dean had helped him realize that it was still the right decision to make. That given all they knew at the time and how Sam would have felt if they pulled out due to him, it was the right decision.

The series of incompetent actions of the local police and those in charge of the event were to blame. When the litany of errors was listed out it was staggering. Greg would not be surprised if the Chief and the Captain as well as several officers were out of job come tomorrow.

That poor girl Amber; she paid a high price for the local police's errors. He had stopped by her room to check on her and had a chance to speak to her father.

Stanley French was torn apart but he was being strong for his wife and his daughter. It was shocking to hear that Mrs. French, that is Dr. French, had saved Nealy's life before she knew what he had done to her daughter. The world could be so cruel sometimes.

Greg sighed and took another sip of his soda.

Yes the world could be cruel. His heart nearly stopped like Patrick's today when he saw Jules falling off the roof. The daughter of his heart nearly died today. She only lived through the courageous efforts of Sam.

And now, now those two might be ripped apart again. Cruel, cruel, cruel. Sam had done so well. Sam was a better negotiator than he thought he was. Sam had made a connection. But he had made it at great risk to himself.

It broke Greg's heart to think that Sam might end up in prison for saying what he said today. Greg wondered how severe the breach of trust was. He understood the reasoning behind Mark and William putting the fear of god into the others. But he wondered really how much Sam had said that he shouldn't have.

Greg finished his soda then turned to Ed "Do you think Sam will end up in prison?"

Ed sat up "Not if the General has anything to do with it. He will go to the ends of the earth for Sam."

"I wonder if it is out of his hands though" Greg stated then added "I don't know anything about the processes. We knew some of what Sam shared. But the way he talked about Matt …"

Sliding to the edge of the bed Ed picked up Greg's thought "Yeah that. He spoke so confidently that Matt was sent out there deliberately. Do you think he was lying or …"

Greg shook his head "No I think he believes it. Maybe his head mixed things up. You know like with Sara. Old Nick was sent into his line of fire deliberately. Maybe Sam's mind is trying to cope by finally making an acceptable reason for why Matt was out there."

Ed nodded "Makes sense. We all know that he struggled, no struggles with why Matt was there. Having an answer finally would help him cope." Ed then snort and his tone was derisive "However, to be frank, I wouldn't put it past Plouffe and Murphy from what we know of them."

"Yeah, well I guess we will never know for sure. Anyone that could say for sure is dead" Greg said.

Greg switched topics and said "I hope Mr. Callaghan recovers. That was quite a shock for him."

Ed stood and headed for the bathroom as he said "I'm more worried about Jules. She has had one hell of a week. Now she might feel obligated to forgive her dad. She should not have to do that just because he had a heart attack. I'm not as inclined to just forgive the man. He turned his back on his daughter. It is beyond my comprehension that he could do something like that."

Standing in the doorway Ed finished "I'm gonna get a shower then call it a night. Tomorrow is not gonna be pretty. I expect you and I will need to talk to Holleran."

Greg grimaced "Yeah."

As the door closed and Greg heard the shower turn on his thoughts returned to his son.

No he could never contemplate doing to Dean what Patrick had done to Jules. Even if his son chose a line of work he didn't like he would never turn his back. He might try to influence Dean to reconsider but if Dean was stalwart in his desire he would end up supporting him fully.

And that was because Dean had always and would always be loved dearly. Greg knew first-hand the pain of estrangement from a child. He would never allow his actions to cause estrangement from Dean ever again. Dean was too precious and important in his life.

He pulled out his phone. It was near eleven Toronto time. Dean would be heading to bed soon.

Greg dialed and when Dean answered he said "I just wanted to call and say goodnight son. And to tell you that you have always been loved."

 _[Dean listened to his dad. Today had been really hard on him._

 _Since talking with his dad he had seen the news clip of Jules and Sam falling off the roof. Dean knew how much everyone on the team meant to his dad. They were his family as much as he was. Jules was like his dad's daughter._

 _Which made him think she was then like a big sister to him. But no she was more like a favorite Aunt._

 _When his dad finished he said "I love you too Dad. You'll be home in a few days. We can plan on just hanging out together if you want."]_

Greg smiled "I'd like that a lot Dean. Maybe we can take in a race together."

 _["That would be cool. I'm gonna head off to bed now. Love you Dad" Dean repeated knowing his dad needed to hear it.]_

"Sleep well. Love you too son" Greg said and then hung up. He smiled as he looked out the window. Greg sighed and thought he was a lucky man.

When Ed came out of the bathroom Greg headed in. Greg thought, yeah they should call it an early night. Talking with Holleran tomorrow would be difficult and today was just exhausting. Being well rested and thinking clearly tomorrow would be important.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – Third Floor**_

Sam couldn't sleep even though he was pumped full of pain meds. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Jules falling. When he would nod off he would startle awake.

He looked around his small, empty hospital room. Sam had promised his Dad not to sign out AMA even though he didn't feel he needed to be here for observation.

When everyone came to the hospital earlier his room was jammed packed with people. He was shocked to see his Dad's bruised jaw. His Dad sat quietly in a chair and just looked at him with sad eyes.

He knew his dad had viewed the recording. Sam knew that it had hurt him to see and hear it. For that Sam was so sorry but he would do it again in a heartbeat because it was the only way to save Jules. Saving Jules was paramount to everything else today.

Sam also knew he was in hot water for what he had said. He and his dad did not talk about it earlier. But Sam knew they would when they were in a secure location. Sam knew it was bad and that his Dad would have to report it to the Committee.

Greg and Wordy had stopped in to check on him and then headed off to see Jules. After a short visit Koala took his leave too saying Sam needed to spend time with his family. Mason decided to head out with Koala. The two of them had hit it off and decided they both needed to go get a drink after today.

Mike, Scott and Ed stayed and recounted everything that happened in the aftermath to him and Jeff. Sam was shocked to hear of the brawl but now he knew why his Dad's jaw was sporting colors one day behind his own colorful jaw.

After a bit though, Uncle Mark insisted that both Sam and Dad needed to rest. Sam insisted he did not need rest. Dad insisted he did not need rest either. It was a bit of a stalemate until Dad finally agreed to go to the hotel to rest if he agreed to not sign out AMA. So he agreed. Uncle Mark, Dad and Mike left a short time after that.

Sam had agreed with his Dad not to sign out AMA but he had ulterior motives. One reason was so Dad would actually leave and go get some rest. The second and primary reason was to be close to Jules.

The hospital was a stickler for visiting hours so Jules would be all alone tonight. In fact they were such sticklers that Nurse Witchy-poo came in and scared Jeff, Scott and Ed out of his room promptly at eight pm. She stood there glaring at them until they left the room then followed them out.

When she came back to his room and found him getting out of bed. Nurse Witchy-poo admonished him for not resting. He meekly told her that he was just going to the bathroom and he would get right back into bed. She waited in his room until he finished and then helped him back into bed when he had wobbled on his way back.

Whatever the asshole doctor had given him was still affecting him. He was still a bit groggy and it seemed to be throwing off his balance. Dr. Ready said it should be completely out of his system by morning.

When Dad heard what the asshole doctor did to him, Dad had blown his top. Dad then tried unsuccessfully to get a shared room for him and Jules. The old biddy as Jeff called her was a stickler for not mixing genders in the same room. Uncle Mark said Dad almost lost it and slugged the old biddy.

That was another reason Sam had agreed to stay. Everything was stacking up on Dad. Dad really needed the rest and Sam did not want to add more worry for him. Dad would rest better knowing he was here and listening to Dr. Ready who Dad took an instant liking too. He said Dr. Ready reminded him of a younger version of Dr. Parker.

But back to his primary reason for staying, he and the team were worried about Jules because she said she was fine. Spike had found out that Brayden had spilled the beans about his run in with sedatives. Spike had been so angry and read Brayden the riot act for giving Jules something else to worry about when she was fine.

Brayden had been contrite but firm that Jules should know. But after that none of them wanted to leave her alone. Sam was worried she might have nightmares. So he agreed to stay so he was close if she needed someone.

He had a plan to be closer than two floors down though. But he had to wait for the right time. Nurse Witchy-poo had already caught him once just after everyone was kicked out of his room. Sam didn't plan for her to catch him again.

Sam looked at the clock and it said nine forty six pm. He was going to wait until later when it was unlikely he would be missed. But he could not take it anymore. Sam needed to see Jules for himself. They had not allowed him to even visit her. He got to talk to her for a few moments on the phone but that was hours ago.

Jules had said she was fine and he could not leave the love of his life alone to deal with that.

Sam slipped out of his bed. The floor was cold on his bare feet. Thankfully, Jeff had made sure that he was given pj pants to wear instead of a hospital gown. Sam adjusted the sling that kept his arm of the shoulder he had dislocated immobile and tight across the middle of his abdomen.

He was lucky he had not torn ligaments. His shoulder would be good as new in a few weeks. Sam had known it would hurt like hell after the adrenaline wore off and he was right. He hadn't counted on the rope burn on his hand though. That hurt like hell too and he was left with a nice red stripe of raw skin across his entire palm even though he was wearing gloves.

But he had held on and that was all that mattered. He could deal with that pain. He couldn't deal with losing Jules. If he had missed her Sam knew in his heart he would have simply let go of the rope and fallen with her. Life without Jules would have been impossible.

Sam made his way a little unsteadily to the door and opened it slowly. He scanned the hallway for Nurse Witchy-poo or anyone else that might be there and would alert his nurse that he was making a break for it.

As he scanned a second time Sam laughed as he recalled why Spike called her Witchy-poo. Sam agreed with Spike's reasons. Spike said she looked an awful lot like the Wicked Witch of the West from the Land of Oz and her scary demeanor only added to the impression.

Sam's first thought shortly after waking and seeing her, imaging flying monkeys around her, made sense to him now. Sam laughed lightly again as he thought all she really needed was a green face to complete the image.

Then Sam sighed with relief when he saw the coast was clear. He slipped out of his room closing his door and then headed for the stairs. Jules was up two floors. With any luck he could slip into her room unnoticed.

Sam wobbled a bit as he walked. He looked a little like a drunkard weaving as he used the wall several times for support. Damn sedative was still screwing with his balance Sam thought as he gripped the rail of the stairwell.

He was more affected by the sedative than he realized. Half way up he was breathing a bit hard and had to stop to do the breathing techniques he knew. They also still left him a wee bit foggy and his senses were not quite on par.

If he wasn't affected by the meds Sam would never have missed seeing the woman eying him and then following him to the stairs. But he was and he didn't see her.

Hazel Hester smiled. What luck! She followed the officer making sure to stay far enough back so he didn't see her. She wondered where he was going for a moment but when she saw him exit the stairs on the fifth floor she knew.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Jules' Room – Fifth Floor**_

As he reached the fifth floor Sam peeked out the door. He looked around and then slipped out of the stairwell. Spike told him that Jules was in room 505. Sam looked at the room number he first came across 530.

So Jules was all the way on the other side. Damn. He hoped he wasn't spotted as he made his way to Jules' room. Sam moved as stealthily as possible on unsteady legs.

He had to duck into a room for a moment when a nurse headed his way. When she past Sam waited a few moments then continued to Jules' room. He had to see her.

Sam stopped outside Jules' room. He took a deep steadying breath and released it. She was here and she was alive. Sam opened her door slowly.

It was dark in her room so he left the door ajar for a little light. It wouldn't do to bump into a chair in the dark and startle Jules or alert the nurses that he was in here.

Sam walked into Jules' room. The curtain was slightly drawn near the sink so that it blocked the light from the hall spilling into Jules' room. She had a concussion and Sam realized that the light would hurt her eyes. He left the curtain where it was and stood and just looked at her a moment as he allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Once his eyes adjusted Sam moved silently to her beside. Jules was sleeping. God she was so beautiful. He had to touch her.

His hand shook as Sam reached out to caress her face lightly. She did not stir at his touch. Sam figured they had given her something strong to help her with the pain and make her sleep.

Sam's fingertip lightly brushed the small bandage on her throat. It was just a little nick. Enough to bleed but it probably would not even scar. Thank goodness.

He had to be closer. He needed to hold her. Sam managed one armed to crawl into bed with her. She was so tiny and luckily was lying to one side but facing the center of the bed. Sam leaned his injured shoulder back against the bed and suppressed a wince and hiss as he settled back.

Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Jules' head. With his good arm he reached out and lightly stroked her hair. Sam smiled when Jules instinctively moved and cuddled into him.

Jules' head moved and found its normal home on his chest over his heart.

Sam sighed. That felt good and right.

As he gently stroked her hair and face Sam softly said "Jules I thought I lost you today. I love you so much I could not bear to live without you. You are my beauty. Without you there is nothing."

His eyes welled with tears "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you better. When you went over the edge all I knew was I had to go with you. There is no life without you my love."

The tears slipped down his face unheeded "I can't live without you Jules."

Jules' had heard Sam. She woke when he hissed in pain. She tilted her head up to him. She saw the tears.

Her hand reached up to brush away his tears "You don't have too. I'm right here and I'm alive my love."

Sam tilted his head to look in her beautiful, loving sable brown eyes. He held her gaze for a long time.

His voice was gravelly with emotion as Sam elongated her name pouring every ounce of his love into it "Juuuulllleeesss."

Jules gave Sam a soft smile and gently caressed his bruised jaw as she moved her fingers down to his throat.

An involuntary shiver coursed through her body as Jules said "When you went to your knees and exposed your heart and throat to him and told him to kill you now. For a brief moment I thought you would die."

Her eyes welled with tears "I cannot live without you either Sam. You are the only one that holds my heart. When we were falling I saw Spike. I tried to let him know it would be okay. That I was okay because live or die, that you and I were together. As long as we are together that is all that matters to me."

Jules drew a deep unsteady breath "Sam you are my everything."

Sam thumbed the tears away and his voice cracked as he said "We are quite a Romeo and Julianna story."

Jules lightly chuckled "I thought it was Romeo and Juliet."

Sam's voice was lighter now "Nah, Julianna is much prettier than Juliet."

Jules caressed Sam's face and lightly teased "Then I think it should be Sameo. Sameo and Julianna. Oh Sameo wherefore art thou Sameo?"

Sam gave Jules a lopsided grin "Right here and there is no place I'd rather be."

Jules arched upward as Sam leaned down. Their lips met in a tender kiss that spoke of their deep abiding love.

Hazel Hester smiled from her hiding place by the curtain in the room. Neither of them saw her and this was too good. Hazel slipped out of the room and shoved her phone into her pocket. She couldn't wait to get to her computer.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Fifth Floor Hallway**_

As Hazel approached the stairs she stopped short. She gulped in a little bit of fear. The meanest most crotchety nurse was exiting the stairwell. Holy moly the nurse looked to be on a mission. Hazel ducked into an unoccupied room as her heart raced at almost getting caught. Hazel peeked out of the door when she heard laughter down the hall.

Nurse Margaret Hamilton was on a quest to find her errant patient.

He was the orneriest patient she had ever dealt with. It took an older man that looked like him to get him to take his pain medication earlier. Margaret caught him once in the hall heading for the stairs and marched him right back to his room. She had to threaten him with calling his father several times to get him to stay in his bed.

Her patient was in no condition to be wandering the halls. Sam needed rest after Dr. Asshole, as everyone in the hospital was now calling him now, pumped Sam so full of sedatives they almost lost him. Sam's respiration had plummeted and Dr. Ready had considered intubating him.

Luckily that did not happen and Sam was off oxygen now. But he was still in no condition to be roaming around.

She had a pretty good idea where Sam was heading. When she found him she was gonna drag him back to his bed by the ear like an errant school boy. Sam had made three visits to this hospital in the past four days. Sam needed his rest and she was damned sure he was going to get.

Margaret spotted her good friend Nurse Dorothy Gale.

Exasperation lacing her words Margaret said "Dorothy you haven't seen a male patient in a sling wandering around up here have you?"

Dorothy stopped on her way into Officer Callaghan's room. It was time to do a concussion check. She hated waking Jules every hour or so. The woman was beyond exhausted.

She stepped back into the hall and said "No why?" Then she teased "One get away from you Marg?" The withering look from her friend answered her "Oh. Really. Someone dared defy you. Amazing! Usually you can get everyone to comply with just one look."

Margaret laughed heartily "Careful Dorothy or I'll sick my flying monkeys on you."

Dorothy giggled "Just leave Toto alone."

They shared their inside joke. Margaret looked just like her distance familial namesake Margaret Hamilton who just so happened to be the actress that played the Wicked Witch of the West. Years ago they had a good laugh when Dorothy married Linus Gale and she became Dorothy Gale. The same last name as Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. Ever since then they had bantered back and forth with Oz references.

Dorothy looked back to Jules' room and "Just let me check on Officer Callaghan and I'll be right out to help you find your MIA patient."

"Thanks" Margaret said then remarked "She's the one with the concussion. I'm looking for her teammate Officer Braddock."

Dorothy nodded and then entered Jules' room. Within seconds she was back out in the hall. She whispered "Found him."

Margaret looked perplexed "What?"

Beckoning Margaret into the room with the index finger of one hand she put the index finger of the other hand to her lips indicating to be quiet. Both nurses entered Jules' room and looked at the bed.

A soft "Ah" was emitted by Margaret as she saw the blissful look on Sam's face and it was mirrored on Jules' face too.

The nurses looked at their two patients. Sam and Jules were cuddled in bed together.

Jules' head lay on Sam's chest and her arm was around his waist. Sam's head rested on a pillow with Jules' head tucked under his chin and his arm was securely wrapped around her. Both were sound asleep.

The nurses quietly backed out of the room and into the hall.

Margaret said softly "I've never seen anything quite that sweet."

Dorothy sighed "You know he jumped off that roof to save her. I saw the news reports. The picture was grainy and at a distance but they showed him sailing over the roof and barely catching her. I heard her teammate say she would have missed the net they had rigged up. She would have died if he didn't jump after her."

"I don't have the heart to separate them" Margaret sighed.

Dorothy nodded "Leave him in my care. I'll wake him before morning shift change and send him down. No one will be the wiser. Not even the old biddy."

Margaret smiled "Thanks Dorothy. I'll pop up and check on him in a few hours. Call me if he needs any pain meds and I'll bring them up. Although I don't think he will be requesting any. I think Sam might just sleep the entire night now that he has Jules in his arms."

"Will do" Dorothy agreed and headed back to the nurses' station. She would let Jules sleep a while longer.

Margaret turned and headed for the stairs with a happy smile on her face. What a love those two must have for each other. Margaret sighed, if only she had a love like that in her life.

Hazel overheard the exchange. So the nurse that looked like the Wicked Witch of the West actually had a heart. But then Hazel thought who wouldn't when it came to those two officers.

Such a love story, Hazel couldn't wait to get home and write it. With any luck she could still make deadline for the morning paper. She headed down the stairs contemplating what headline she would use for her story.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Hope you enjoyed the ahhhh chapter. _


	47. Well-Aimed Arrows & A Mother's Love

**Well-Aimed Arrows & A Mother's Love**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Sam's Room – Third Floor**_

Yvonne Braddock, Laura Braddock and Kimberly Braddock stood in Sam's empty room. It was seven am and two hours before visiting hours started. Yvonne tapped her hand with a folded copy of this morning's newspaper.

The three had arrived in Medicine Hat late last night. On arriving they were informed of some disturbing things that set all three women boiling. Yvonne had risen at five am this morning after a fitful night's sleep. It took her about a half hour to decide on her tactics and another fifteen minutes to explain them to William.

William was still fit to be tied and wanted to come back here today with guns blazing. Yvonne convinced him to allow her to handle this one. He needed to focus on helping Sam with the Committee and speaking to the Medicine Hat City Council and Alberta Crown Attorney regarding all that had happened with the local police.

Yvonne stared out the window while she waited in Sam's room. There was one small bright spot in all of this. Two seconds spent with Nurse Margaret upon her arrival in Sam's room twenty minutes ago had Yvonne smiling at the woman. Yvonne thanked her and commended her for her compassionate actions and choices last night. She would ensure that Margaret was not harmed in the fallout that was about to happen.

All outward signs pointed to Yvonne being the picture of tranquility. But inside she was seething. The arrogance, incompetence and idiocy of the people she was about to deal with was beyond pale. She was not usually one to pull out all her cards but this one had her so furious she was going to flay these people wide open. But she would do it her way which was quite different than that of her husband.

William's way was like a machine gun set to full automatic. Loud, messy and deadly. Her way was like a well-aimed arrow. Quiet, clean and deadly. Both achieved the same goal.

In this case, the goal was the annihilation of Ms. Dorcas Archibald and Dr. Thaddeus Archibald and perhaps Jedidiah Archibald too. Their actions had harmed her son and her daughter. That could not be allowed. Nor could she allow their actions to potentially harm others. It was highly likely they had in the past and would continue in the future. They needed to be stopped.

Yvonne would use all her connections to achieve her end results and she had loads of them. From the information she gathered the Archibald's were social climbers that were haughty and full of themselves. They were name droppers thinking they had real power.

She almost laughed when she found that out. If this situation was not so bad she would have laughed. They were about to learn what real power was and what it wrought when brought to bear.

The term tinpot despot came to mind when she thought about their actions. She had ample experience with people like them growing up. And more experience in her various roles in committees over the years.

Yvonne had areas she felt compelled to make a difference in and volunteered extensively. Healthcare was one of those areas. When Sara died and Sammy went catatonic and he was man-handled by the orderlies, mental health and patient welfare became passions of hers. She was a vocal and respected advocate of patient's rights.

Over the years she had cultivated many good friendships with people in high places in the medical field as she volunteered on advisory committees and disciplinary review boards. She had a passion to establish patient's rights, hospital procedures and to hold healthcare workers to a high standard of ethics and compassionate care. It bothered her greatly that there was a high rate of complaints against doctors with little in the way of discipline. She was working to change that because patients deserved to be treated with respect and given the highest quality care.

Yvonne currently sat on the Minister of Health's Hospital Standards Advisory Board and the College of Physicians and Surgeons Disciplinary Review Board as a non-doctor committee member. Both those volunteer positions would help immensely today.

Kimberly looked at Yvonne and smiled "Oh you are so angry Yvonne. I'm so very glad we are on the same side here."

Yvonne continued to gaze out the window and responded in a voice that could be described as pleasant "Oh Kim, you have no idea just how angry I am."

Kimberly just nodded and paced around the room. She knew, oh she knew. Yvonne's tone keyed her in. Those that did not know her would only hear pleasantry. But Kimberly knew the fire that was burning underneath. Two if not three people would feel Yvonne's wrath today. As they damned well should.

Mark was livid last night. Her husband was not only worried about Sam but his brother too. William looked like Kimberly had never seen him before. William was always the picture of strength and solid as a rock. But last night he looked … well it was hard to describe. Still strong and capable but oh so wounded too.

Kimberly could hardly believe Mark when he told her that he had to drag William out of Ms. Archibald's office yesterday before William struck the woman. The old biddy Mark called her. It fit. It was hard to fathom her callousness when presented the facts of Sam and Jules and how one would help the other to heal after their trauma that day. Her heartless indifference was sickening.

Jeff was a mess too. Her son actually decked Dr. Archibald. Kimberly was astounded to learn what the doctor had done to Sam. If anyone should be charged with assault it should be the doctor not her son. Jabbing Sam full of a sedative without due diligence of reviewing his medical history was gross incompetence. Jeff had reassured her that it was unlikely he would be charged with assault.

He had laughed and said everyone clapped when he decked the doctor. Jeff shared that more than one person told him that they would swear that the doctor slipped and knocked himself unconscious. But Jeff also said that if he was charged he knew it would be dismissed based on the circumstances. And he doubted the asshole doctor, as Jeff referred to him, would not press charges because then the doctor's own actions would come to light and they were more serious.

So Kimberly knew just how furious Yvonne was, on the inside. It would be satisfying to watch Yvonne nail them to the wall.

Laura looked at Yvonne. Outwardly she looked like the lady she was. But Laura knew the fierce tiger that lay under the pleasant, calm, lady-like mantle. Of the two twins, Yvonne was more powerful than Ann. They both were a force to be reckoned with but Yvonne had a style and maybe more opportunity to put it into practice. Laura was learning a lot on how to handle things with a soft voice and an iron fist by being around both Yvonne and Ann.

It would come in handy she figured because Scott was on the fast track. His promotions were coming rather quickly now. In fact, Scott had just finished courses at the Naval Academy and he was about to be moved from a non-commissioned officer to a commissioned officer. With his years of service and experience Scott would be given the rank of Lieutenant-Commander in a ceremony next week. A rank he fully deserved and was capable of doing. So it was quite possible Scott could be an Admiral one day.

Laura had listened as Yvonne had demanded, politely, that the Hospital Administrator and Dr. Archibald join them in Sam's room. All three of them had been shocked, pleasantly so, that Sam was not in his room when they arrived this morning. When Nurse Margaret explained where Sam was, Yvonne had softened immediately towards the nurse that was rather scary on first glance. Laura tensed when the door opened.

Ms. Dorcas Archibald and Dr. Thaddeus Archibald strode into the patient's room with an air of authority. Yvonne slowly turned from the window to face them. She still held the newspaper in her left hand. Yvonne presented herself with a congenial expression yet with a small touch of aristocracy. But if one looked closely fire was burning in her emerald eyes.

As she entered the room Dorcas was extremely irritated by all these non-locals causing trouble in _her_ hospital. That officer yesterday was completely out of control in the ER based on what her brother Thaddeus described. The rest of them had no business trying to dictate hospital procedures to _her_.

That General was the worst of the lot; all belligerent and demanding. It was clear the apple did not fall far from the tree when she learned he was the father of the disruptive officer. She had given him what for and sent him from her office letting him know in no uncertain terms that _her_ policies were followed to the letter by all hospital staff. That under _no condition_ would she allow Braddock and Callaghan to be placed in the same room. It was against _her_ policy.

Now apparently the mother was here. This should be _just_ wonderful. Apparently this woman did not do such a good job in teaching her son manners or respect for positions of authority. But what could she expect of the officer when he had such a crude, classless father. Dorcas could have sworn the rude military officer was about to hit her yesterday. There again what should she expect, military men were all violent Neanderthals anyways.

Dorcas drew herself up and came to a stop in front of the woman. Looking down her long sharp nose at the woman and with a haughty authority tone Dorcas stated "I am Ms. Dorcas Archibald, Administrator of this Hospital. You may address me as Ms. Archibald." Gesturing to her brother Dorcas continued "This is Doctor Thaddeus Archibald Head of Emergency Services and you may address him as Dr. Archibald. Who might you be and why have you requested my presence in this room?"

Yvonne felt the fire leap inside but externally she was cool and calm as she stepped forward slightly invading the Archibald's personal space. She held back the smile that threatened to show when both of them stepped back a full step. Score one. Subconscious power established. She got them to retreat. She'd learned that one from William.

She pitched her voice softly as Yvonne said firmly in a manner that clearly bespoke of power "I am Lady Yvonne Loving-Braddock, daughter of Sir Alastair Loving and Lady Rosemary Ferguson-Loving, wife of General William Braddock who is Commander of Her Majesty's Canadian Special Forces and mother of Constable Samuel Braddock of Toronto's Strategic Response Unit who is the recipient of the Cross of Valour while serving with distinction in Her Majesty's Special Forces."

Yvonne allowed a small half smile as she saw them blink owlishly at her recitation of title, ranks and honors. Again she was taking a small page from William. His idea when Sam was charged with assault was beautiful. But she was applying it in her own way here seeing she did not have home field advantage.

Inclining her head to Kim, Yvonne continued "With me is Mrs. Kimberly Braddock wife of Colonel Mark Braddock of Her Majesty's Canadian Joint Operations and mother of Master Warrant Officer Jeffery Braddock of Her Majesty's Special Forces, Head Training Instructor."

Gesturing to Laura, Yvonne introduced her too "And Mrs. Laura McFergus-Braddock, daughter of Her Majesty's Canadian Forces Commander-in-Chief James McFergus and wife of Lieutenant-Commander Scott Braddock of Her Majesty's Navy."

Then Yvonne paused to allow that to sink in before she would answer Ms. Archibald's second question. The idiot woman had to know why she was here. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. They were in her son's room after all. His room with an empty bed that is; these two idiots did not even take notice that her son was not here. That stoked her internal fire.

Laura looked on internally stunned at all the name and rank dropping. That was so not like Yvonne. Later she would ask why. But for now she maintained the same placid façade that Yvonne and Kimberly had assumed.

Dorcas glanced at Thaddeus briefly. She was stuck on a few things. Loving, Sir Alistair Loving and Commander-in-Chief James McFergus.

Yvonne then stated "I apologize for the disruption in the hospital yesterday. Emotions were quite high."

Dorcas smiled, oh so she is here to apologize. She must be sick of her overbearing, crass husband and rampaging son. It was appropriate that someone come forward with an apology after how they had all behaved yesterday. They were lucky she did not call the police and that Thaddeus didn't file assault charges for being hit by that ruffian.

Then Yvonne's eyes flashed with fire as she looked first at the haughty administrator then at the smug doctor.

However, Yvonne's voice remained the same calm but edged slightly with a mother's concern "My son nearly lost the woman he loves. He jumped off the building to save her and was injured doing so. Her father had a heart attack watching the accident at the competition. My son knew that she would need emotional support and comfort. All their family and friends were extremely emotional too given that three people they cherish nearly died. My husband knew our son would need emotional support too. That was the reason for the rooming request and request of overnight visitors."

Dorcas flared remembering how she was disrespected yesterday by everyone demanding she break _her_ policy and how they had challenged _her_ authority. So she wasn't here to really apologize, she was just making excuses for gross, unpolished, ill-mannered behavior and unreasonable changes to _her_ policies. Dorcas opened her mouth to speak but her brother beat her too it.

Dr. Archibald spoke in a smug, patronizing tone he said "Mrs. Braddock I can assure you that your son's and Miss Callaghan's injuries were minor and her father will recover too. However, I had to sedate your son because in my opinion he was a danger to himself by threatening to leave AMA. He became highly enraged and I feared for him and the other patients when I politely explained that our policy does not allow mixed gender rooming."

He shook his head "It was just too bad that he had a bad reaction to the drug. I've used that sedative often and no one has ever had a reaction. It was just a freak occurrence; much like his amusing reaction to being given morphine."

Dorcas found her opening and stated self-importantly " _My_ policies are in place for the good of patients. I will not bend them willy-nilly for anyone. Mixed genders could lead to all sorts of problems. Their demands were unreasonable. If I allow it for one then I have to allow it for all. And that, Mrs. Braddock, is _not_ happening in _my_ hospital. Your son, his father and the other men behaved in a manner that was just deplorable. They are violent men that have no respect for _my_ authority. They must be threatened by a strong woman being in charge."

Laura's mouth dropped open, oh my goodness. Did this woman even hear what she was saying? And the doctor? Laughing at a distraught man wanting to see his fiancée is not what she would consider politely explaining the rules. He thought Sam's reaction to morphine was amusing? His reaction to morphine could have been so bad. And Sam's injuries may have been minor but this arrogant asshole, yes she thought asshole, nearly killed Sam with that sedative.

Kimberly held in her smile. Oh brother they just hung themselves out to dry. Yvonne would cut them off at the knees now. She had allowed them an opportunity to be contrite and apologize for their behavior. But it was clear, they felt they did nothing wrong. They were blaming Sam and had no compassion for people in emotional distress. They were dead meat now.

Yvonne pitched her voice softly as she said in a manner that revealed the strength and power of the steel under her velvet glove "I'm absolutely certain that Lorelai Huber the Minister of Health would not agree with your antiquated hospital policies Ms. Archibald. In fact, during the last Hospital Standards Advisory Board meeting, Lorelai and I discussed patient needs quite fully."

Dorcas' eyes widened with surprise. This woman knew Lorelai Huber? Mrs. Braddock was on the advisory board? Dorcas felt a shiver of fear.

As her well-aimed arrow headed toward Dorcas Yvonne stated "The board agreed with us and determined that for patient's emotional and physical well-being that hospital policies should be flexible in order to facilitate healing. This includes allowing family members or friends access to patients outside normal visiting hours if it is in the best interest of the patient or the patient requests such leeway. In addition, the board discussed mixed gender rooming. In a unanimous vote it was agreed that it should be allowed so long as the patients agree. It is even to be encouraged when such rooming creates a positive environment for the patients."

Yvonne pinned her emerald flame gaze on Dorcas and let the arrow pierce her. Yvonne aimed for the heart. But Dorcas was a heartless woman. So Yvonne would settle for just letting the arrow embed itself deeply in the harridan.

She pondered out loud "I wonder why you have not implemented such policies yet as those decisions were clearly communicated over six months ago Ms. Archibald. Perhaps you think _you_ know better than the esteemed members of the Minister of Health's Hospital Standards Advisory Board."

Turning her hunter's gaze to Dr. Archibald, Yvonne notched her next arrow, aimed and released it using the same cool tone "I do not believe that my much admired personal friend Ashton Hawkins, Chairman of Medical Malpractice Review Board, would deem your action to sedate my son without first checking what medications he had already been given and without checking his medical history as appropriate action Dr. Archibald."

Yvonne tampered down on the anger that wanted to be shown in voice and face and remained in control as she stated "Your actions will be submitted for review with a charge of gross incompetence. As a long-time committee member on the College of Physicians and Surgeons Disciplinary Review Board, I assure you that your case will be thoroughly examined. No stone will be left unturned in examination of your practice _doctor_."

"Oh and the similar actions of a paramedic by the name of Jedidiah Archibald, your son I believe, who injected my son with morphine without first asking about adverse reactions or allergies will be sent for review to the appropriate authority as well. In both cases, my son was put at severe risk by being injected with medications that are clearly listed in his medical files as ones he has adverse reactions too."

A little rage and some disgust edged into Yvonne's voice as she zeroed in on Dr. Archibald and drove the arrow in deeper "When my son arrived in this hospital, as you mentioned his injuries were minor. However, your actions resulted in the near death of my son. In your case Dr. Archibald, Dr. Ready has provided me a statement that clearly shows your incompetence and disregard for the patient's welfare. Dr. Ready's statement indicates that my son's respirations dropped to such a critical level after you injected him and that he was nearly intubated so he could continue to breathe."

Her tone grew icy but stay low as Yvonne stated "In addition to possible revocation of your medical license, you may face criminal charges of forcible confinement because you sedated my son against his will when tried to leave AMA. His injuries being minor, according to your own words, leave you no room to claim it was in his best interest. General Braddock will be speaking with the Alberta Crown Attorney later today."

Yvonne's voice then returned to sweet and calm as she looked between them "No patient deserves the treatment you have given my son and my daughter."

She opened the newspaper and displayed the front page headline to the Archibald's. It read 'Sam and Jules: A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet with a Happy Ending'. It showed a picture of Sam and Jules kissing in a hospital bed.

Yvonne's tone was icy as she said "I suspect tomorrow's headline will be much different. Perhaps along the lines of Inept, Haughty Hospital Administrator and Incompetent, Arrogant Doctor Fired."

She dropped the newspaper on the empty bed. The Archibald's eyes followed the newspaper. They both just realized the bed was empty. Where was Sam?

Yvonne saw when it dawned on them Sam was not in bed. She stepped around them to leave as she said "I bid you good day now. I must go check on my son and daughter in their shared room. Apparently your staff is intelligent and compassionate while you are not. They broke _your_ policy last night and allowed _my_ son and _my_ daughter to stay together in the _same_ room and in the _same bed_."

Kimberly and Laura enjoyed seeing the looks of utter disbelief on the Archibald's faces. They were stunned. Yvonne had taken aim, let loose her arrow and hit the bulls eye.

The three women strode out of the room and to the elevator. As they exited the staff on the third floor greeted them with a loud round of applause.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Jules' Room – Fifth Floor**_

Yvonne quietly opened the door. A soft smile graced her face. Ah sweet Sammy and beautiful Jules.

She entered the room and moved with light foot falls to the bed while Laura and Kimberly waited outside. They knew she needed a moment alone with her son and daughter.

Yvonne's hand lightly carded her fingers through Sammy's hair. She felt him move into the motion. Sam always felt comforted by her light massage of his head. There were so many times through the years she wished she could be by his side and offering a mother's love and comfort.

She was ready to step back and let Jules take on the primary role of comfort giver. Jules held Sammy's heart now. She had for years actually. Yvonne trusted Jules to always take gentle care of Sammy's tender and loving heart.

Jules was truly the woman she wished for her son. She was so glad to have Jules as a daughter. That picture in the paper was so very touching and heartwarming. The love they have for each other was shown so clearly in that tender moment.

But even though Jules was first in Sammy's heart now, she knew Sammy would always love her like she would love him. A mother's love would never diminish. Sammy would always be hers and she would always protect him as best she could. Like she did this morning.

Sam felt gentle fingers threading through his hair. A smile came to his lips as he knew instantly who it was. Mom always smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Jules always smelled of jasmine.

He opened his eyes slowly "Mom?"

"Hello Sammy. I see that you didn't let anyone stop you from getting to Jules. Good boy. How are you?" Yvonne said softly.

Sam smiled at his mom "I'm good. When did you get here?"

"Last night. How is Jules?" Yvonne asked.

Sam looked at a sleeping Jules then back to his mom "She hurting and confused right now but I'll be here for her. She will be okay."

Yvonne leaned down and kissed his cheek "I love you Sammy. Go back to sleep. No one will come in and separate you two now."

Sam eyed his mom questioningly "What did you do Mom?"

She smiled sweetly "I went hunting. I bagged two self-important nags with my arrows. They won't be causing problems for anyone ever again. At least not in the medical field. I'll tell you more about it later. The details can wait sweetheart."

Sam laughed quietly. His mom was awesome. She went about things so differently than he and Dad did but sometimes he thought she was more effective.

He reached up and clasped her hand and gave it a small squeeze "Thanks Mom. I love you too."

Yvonne carded her fingers once again through his hair and he closed his eyes. She could see he was still very tired. Likely the pain meds making him sleepy.

After a few minutes when she heard his breathing even out again she knew he had fallen back to sleep.

Yvonne stopped and whispered even though Sam was asleep "Rest now my boy. I'll be back later to check on you two."

She turned and headed out the door. Yvonne stopped at the door for a moment and looked back. She smiled.

Sam was holding Jules gently. Ah yes, the headline was so right. Sam and Jules were a modern day Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending.

Yvonne wondered how Sam and Jules would react when they read the news story. That Hazel Hester was a good writer and she had done some awesome investigative work. She had crafted a beautiful love story. That story would help Sam a lot when he went before the Committee.

As she stepped out of the room she thought once again what beautiful children Sam and Jules would create. She could not wait to be a Grandmother.

She smiled and then linked arms with Kimberly and Laura and said "Our work here is done, let's go get some breakfast. Hunting makes me famished."

Kimberly and Laura both giggled as the three of them headed out.

Laura quipped "Nice of you to promote Scott a week early."

Yvonne smiled and chuckled "He deserved it."

Then Laura asked "So Yvonne, I'd like to understand your hunting strategy ..."

.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Hope Yvonne's actions satisfied you. She would be rather different from William but no less effective. **Drop me a review and let me know what you think.** _

_I know I promised Jules visit to her father in this chapter but it will be in the next chapter. I just felt Yvonne deserved her own chapter._


	48. Love Story, I Could Have & Seeing Angels

**Love Story, I Could Have & Seeing Angels**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Jules' Room**_

Brayden, Keagan, Aidan and Finley exited the elevator on the fifth floor. They were all smiles. Aidan was carrying a copy of this morning's paper with him. The brothers had met for breakfast and had a good laugh over the news story. Jules and Sam were gonna get a kick out of it.

Their dad would too once he was up and feeling better. They had checked in on him briefly but he was still sleeping and the nurse said he should be waking sometime this morning. Then they decided to head in and check on Jules first then go say hi to Sam.

As they approached Jules' room they saw Dr. Ready coming out. Brayden flagged him down "How's Jules doing today?"

Dr. Ready stopped and waited for Jules' brothers reach him. He smiled and said "Jules is doing well this morning. The light sensitivity and nausea have abated. Her sense of balance is still a little off and she still is in some pain. All reasonable and expected. When you go in keep your voices soft."

Keagan asked "When can she leave the hospital?"

Evan answered "This afternoon I think but she will need time to recuperate before I will allow her to travel back to Toronto."

"How long?" Finley asked.

The doctor was pursing his lips together and giving the question consideration when the stairs door opened and Spike came bound out followed by Wordy. They came quickly towards the five outside Jules' room. Spike wore an expression of animated joy as he bounded up to them. Wordy's expression was pure thrilled yet more sedate than Spike's.

Spike grinned at them and asked the doctor "So, how are Romeo and Juliet today?"

Aidan smiled. Spike's enthusiasm was explained. He had read the article.

Keagan answered before Evan could "I don't know about Sam but Evan just checked on Jules and she is doing better. The doctor said he would release her today."

Spike nodded and looked to the doctor as he waggled his brows "So how's Romeo?"

Evan chuckled "Sam is doing well too. Respirations are normal and the sedative is fully out of his system. He too will be released this afternoon. He can travel though unlike Jules. I was just telling her brothers that Jules should not travel." He looked at Finley and said "To answer your question, she should not fly for at least a week."

Wordy asked "Can we go in and see them?"

Finley asked "Them?"

Spike grinned "Yeah them. Mrs. Braddock told us that they were sharing the same room." He winked "The same bed. Apparently the nurses didn't think much of the old biddy's policy and did not separate them when Sam snuck into her room last night."

The brothers all laughed and then Brayden said in playful sternness "I'm gonna have to get a shotgun. Sam is taking advantage of our sister. See what happens when mixed genders are allowed to room together."

They all laughed and Wordy said "Good thing they are already engaged otherwise I'd see a shotgun wedding in their near future."

Evan chuckled "I've got other patient's to check on. I'll check back on Jules and Sam later and if everything still shows alright with Jules, I'll release both of them this afternoon." With that Evan headed off.

Wordy knocked on the door and called out "You two decent and ready for visitors?"

At the double "Yes" from the room he, Spike and the Callaghan brothers entered their room.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Inside Jules' Room**_

Sam and Jules watched as the six men entered the room all smiles.

Spike bounded over to them. He gave Jules a quick hug and fist bumped Sam. He said excitedly "Sam you are never gonna believe what I found out about Nurse Witchy-poo."

Sam looked at Spike who looked to be as excited as a monkey with a peanut machine as he said "That she is actually quite nice."

Spike waved his hand dismissing that "Yeah, yeah that's true but, but, you won't believe this. She looks like the Wicked Witch of the West because she is actually related to the actress that played her. She was even named after her. And, and, and" Spike looked at Jules his grin a mile wide "Your nurse last night is her best friend and guess what her name is …."

Jules thought Spike would jump right out of his skin. His happiness was contagious she answered "I think her name was Dorothy."

The glee was more than evident on Spike but the others were confused until Spike nodded "Yeah Dorothy … Dorothy _GALE_. You know from Wizard of Oz. How cool is that?"

Everyone chuckled but quietly in deference of Jules' head still hurting.

When they settled down Aidan smiled at Sam and Jules and he thought his sister had sure picked a winner. He dropped the folded newspaper in Sam's lap and said "Have you two seen the paper this morning?"

Sam shook his head no as he reached for it. He was dreading what it might say. He knew he was in trouble with the Committee. If any of it was published he would be going to jail for the rest of his life.

Jules snagged the paper from him and opened it. Her jaw dropped open as she breathed out "Oh god Sam."

He was about to reassure her that it wasn't as bad as she might think. He didn't want to add to her stress right now. But Jules giggled. She actually giggled.

Sam looked at Jules before looking at the paper. She was smiling. His eyes turned and looked at the newspaper. The picture of him and Jules kissing, in this bed drew his attention first. Then he read the headline Sam and Jules: A Modern Day Romeo and Juliet with a Happy Ending.

The two of them read the article at the same time. While reading it they would often say little bits out loud.

" _Officers Callaghan and Braddock were destined to be together. According to a source that worked their engagement party several nights ago the two met as children but did not find out until the engagement party that they did."_

" _Officer Braddock is a highly decorated former Special Forces soldier. You might recall him from the horribly slanderous assault accusations that made national headlines. He is truly an honorable and noble man."_

" _Officer Callaghan is one of our very own. She is a highly esteemed Constable in Toronto. She was even lauded as the Law Enforcement Professional of the Year in Toronto."_

" _Both handled themselves with professionalism in the horrible accident at the SWAT competition. Although the scenario was fake it looked so real for those watching from afar. No one could hear what was said. But from video of the event it was clear that whatever Constable Braddock said to the actor had the right effect. He was lowering the knife when the poor actor lost his balance and fell off the roof."_

" _When Officer Braddock saw the love of his life falling off the roof it shocked all spectators when he went flying off that roof with her. This reporter has never seen a love so deep that one was willing to die with the other."_

" _I can tell you that my heart leapt for joy when I found out that Officer Braddock had a hold of a rope. It is just too bad that the safety net that was rigged up failed to catch the actor. But on a happier note, Sam was able to catch Jules. If he hadn't, she would have missed the net too and this story would have a very different ending."_

" _As you can attest too, I have been a vocal critic of our local hospital's policies and the practices of a certain arrogant doctor. The two conspired to keep our loving couple separated."_

" _But this love story has a happy ending. Just like Sam went to extra lengths and risked his life to save his Jules, he would not be kept away from her. This reporter watched his attempts to reach his Jules. Finally, on unsteady legs he made his way up two flights of stairs. He had to stop to get his breath half way up thanks to the arrogant doctor who nearly killed him, but that is for another story."_

" _Sam made it to his Jules' room. I can tell you as I covertly observed them I have never felt so much love as when Sam and Jules tenderly kissed. And it was truly a happy ending because although the hospital administrator is a callous woman the nursing staff assigned to Sam, Nurse Margaret Hamilton and Jules, Nurse Dorothy Gale, most definitely have hearts of gold and did not separate our modern day Romeo and Juliet."_

When they were done reading both were pink with slight embarrassment. But Sam said "I want an original copy of that photo Jules."

Jules nodded "Yeah I think this is definitely going in the scrapbook too."

Spike laughed "I bought twenty copies."

Sam sighed. The things that were said in the article might just help him with the Committee. No spectators heard what he said. That was good, so good. The only concern now was those linked into their headsets.

Aidan shook his head and stated "That doctor is so dumb he could throw himself on the ground and still miss."

Everyone laughed and agreed.

Keagan had a look of satisfaction when he said "I heard rumors that the old biddy and Dr. Asshole were read the riot act this morning and will be out of a job soon."

Sam looked at those in the room and said "It's not rumor. My Mom went hunting this morning. Her arrows were on target. She never misses either."

Jules looked up at Sam confused "Your Mom was here this morning? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Yeah, for just a moment though. You needed your sleep" Sam shared and brushed a flyaway piece of her hair behind her ear. God Jules was so beautiful even with her sleep mussed up hair.

Actually that was kinda sexy. Sam loved waking with Jules in the morning. Sadly he thought that pleasurable morning activities would have to be curtailed for a while with their injuries.

For the next hour there was soft banter as they discussed the article, the Archibald's and where Sam and Jules would go when the two were released from the hospital seeing that Jules could not travel. Brayden offered for Sam and Jules to stay at his home because he had the extra rooms. Jules had hesitated unsure how she would feel staying in her old home.

Sam suggested that he and Jules stay at the hotel for a day or so and then Jules could decide. That was settled. When released they would go to the hotel since the rest of the team was still here.

After a lull in the conversation Sam looked at Wordy and asked "I don't know what happened with Nealy. Do you?"

Wordy nodded and put a hand on Sam's arm "Yeah. It is sad but in a way fitting too after all the hurt he has caused others in this life."

Then Wordy told Sam and Jules about Nealy's condition and his life expectancy. His condition was stable but severe. The doctors said that Nealy's life expectancy was severely impacted and likely less than five years because with his type of paralysis there was high probably for pneumonia and bacterial infection.

Sam's expression was inscrutable to those in the room. His voice was flat when Sam said "I need to visit him."

Jules looked at Sam trying to read him, she looked into his eyes. It was one of the rare times she could not. Sam had hooded his eyes and closed off all expressions. Jules said softly "I'll go with you."

A small flash of fire was there and gone from Sam's eyes as he responded "No Jules. I don't want you near him ever again."

"Sam, it's not like he can harm me again" Jules replied.

Shaking his head Sam said "No." Then he stopped and looked directly into her eyes "I need to do this alone."

Jules put a hand on his heart and said "Okay, I agree that I will not go. But you cannot go alone. After everything that has happened, if anything should happen to Nealy while you visit him, I would hate to …"

"I'm not gonna kill him if that's what you think Jules" Sam ground out in an irritated voice.

"No Sam that is not what I think and you damn well know it. I just don't want to give anyone any ammunition against you" Jules said.

Wordy interjected "Jules I know you wanted to visit your father. Why don't you do that with your brothers and Spike and I can take Sam to see Nealy. We can do that just before you guys leave this afternoon."

Jules looked at Sam. She wanted Sam to go with her to see here father but she could tell it was important for Sam to see Nealy for some reason. She asked "Sam is it okay if Wordy and Spike go with you?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, yeah that would be okay."

Jules blew out a soft breath. Good. Sam would have the support of Wordy and Spike. She let her fingers brush along his jaw "Good." Then she turned to the guys in the room and said "I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if we cut the visit short? I think I need a nap."

Sam's face instantly changed to one of worry "Do you need pain meds?"

Jules laid her head on his chest and nodded slightly.

Spike popped up and offered "I'll go tell the nurse. I'll see you two later. No funny business while in the same bed you hear."

The rest of them said goodbye and that they would be by later. Brayden indicated that if she or Sam needed anything to just call.

Alone in the room together after the nurse brought pain meds for both of them, Sam and Jules cuddled up next to each other.

Sam said softly "There is nothing saying you need to visit your father. I'll support whatever decision you make."

On the verge of sleep Jules responded "I need to see him. He is my father. He loved me once. I need to know what I did that was so wrong that he turned his back on me."

Sam gently stroked her hair in the manner that gave him comfort "You did nothing wrong Jules. Whatever his reason it was nothing you did wrong."

"Mmmm" Jules responded as she let the well-known rhythm of Sam's heartbeat and his soothing caresses lull her to sleep. As sleep overtook her she thought there is no place I'd rather be and no other man I'd rather be with.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Bruce's Room – Seventh Floor Secure Ward**_

Sam was in a somber mood as Spike pushed his wheelchair toward Nealy's room. The hospital would not let him walk there. For once it was okay with him. His shoulder was hurting a bit but he wanted to limit his pain meds so he was clear headed.

The three entered Nealy's room. Under his breath Spike breathed out "Damn."

Wordy blinked seeing the man in traction. They were treating his broken bones just like anyone regardless of the fact he was paralyzed. It was the right thing to do. Wordy hoped that the man was not in pain. It would be difficult for the nurses to know. Hopefully Nealy was able to communicate pain with facial expressions and the nurses would read them.

Sam pushed himself out of the wheelchair with his good arm. He looked to Wordy and Spike and said "I need to speak to him but I want to do it alone if you don't mind."

Spike and Wordy both nodded but Spike said "We'll be by the door. I'm not leaving you alone in here Sam. Whisper if you need too but I'm not leaving. Jules is right and she doesn't even know about the Committee yet. You don't need to borrow trouble if anything goes wrong while you are in here."

Sam nodded to both of them "Thanks for always having my back guys."

Wordy and Spike both gave Sam a small smile and nod then moved to the door as Sam moved forward to Nealy. Coming alongside the bed Sam wondered if Nealy was awake. Sam saw his eyes were open. He saw that they blinked intermittently.

He looked over Nealy's body and stopped on the ventilator. A shiver ran through him remembering what it was like to be on a ventilator. It was no fun. He had felt like he was choking with the tube down his throat.

Sam's eyes looked at Nealy's. In a soft voice that did not carry to Wordy or Spike Sam said "I want to hate you for what you did. For the people you harmed, not me, but the others. I want to hate you for the girls and women you attacked. I especially want to hate you for what you did to Jules."

He drew an unsteady breath as his eyes connected with Nealy and he could tell Nealy was listening. Sam continued "When I found out you raped Jules … …"

Sam's fists clenched but he forced himself to release them "When I found that out it was the one time in my life I knew I could be drawn completely to the dark. If you dared touched her in that way again … …"

His eyes turned to ice along with his tone as Sam said without a shadow of doubt "I could have and would have killed you in cold blood and been able to live with myself afterwards. I am willing to do anything to protect Jules, even if it means blackening my soul and damning myself to hell."

Another soft breath in and out to calm himself Sam continued "But I didn't have to do that. Somehow the misery of my life connected with you. I saw you were lowering the knife. You would have been sent to prison for your crimes. Unfortunately the consequences of your decisions caught up with you and you are now in a prison of your own making. For that I pity you."

He raked his hands through his hair and debated whether to say the rest. Finally he decided "You know in a way I have you to thank. Being able to air many of my hurts and pain was cathartic. It lifted weights I've been carrying around for years. I may pay a high price for my choice of words, I may be sent to prison for life like you. But it is a price I am willing to pay because it kept Jules safe."

Sam let out a small, short half laugh "You know I guess I'm not half bad at negotiations. I was able to get through to you. It seems I owe you for helping me recognize that too. In a way Nealy, all the misery you have caused others led you to a path to show me that I truly do live a charmed life regardless of the things I've endured. I have the love of my family and friends. Most importantly I have the love of Jules. That alone makes my life charmed."

Looking closely at Nealy Sam concluded "It is not for me to judge you. You made choices and will have to live with the consequences. I know you are trapped in there and are probably afraid. For that I'm sorry and I wish I could have saved you. From this day forward though, I will not give you another thought. But I wish you a pain-free existence until you are ultimately released from the prison you created."

Bruce could not fathom what he just heard. He wanted to cry. He had so misjudged this man. Bruce had allowed the darkness to invade his soul as a teen and never realized the harm he was truly doing. Sam did not hate him and did not wish him pain after all he had done to him and to Jules. His thoughts stopped as tears started to flood his eyes.

Sam turned from Nealy, never seeing the tears. He walked the few steps to the wheelchair and sat down feeling a mix of exhaustion and peacefulness. Whatever was coming for him with the Committee he could handle because he had saved Jules. That was all that mattered at the moment.

He turned to Spike and Wordy his voice reserved and quiet "I'm ready to go. Please take me to Jules."

Spike stepped forward "Sure buddy." He pushed Sam out of the room with a small backwards glance at Bruce. Spike wondered what Sam had just told him but he would never ask.

Wordy hung back and walked up to Bruce. He saw the tears running down the man's face. Wordy pulled a tissue from the box by his bed and wiped the man's tears.

Softly Wordy said "If you are man that believes in God, may God have mercy on your soul for the sins you have committed. If you do not believe in a God, I hope you have compassionate caretakers and are released from this terrible prison soon."

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Patrick's Room**_

Jules was sitting in the wheelchair and frustrated by that fact and by the fact that for some reason Sam felt the need to talk to Bruce. She did not see what could be gained by talking to him. Normally she felt some compassion for others but she was finding it rather difficult to find any for Bruce after learning he raped another young girl.

Most of the subjects they encountered were just normal people in the worst minutes of their lives. But they had a few over the years that were simply evil. She had no measure of compassion for those, like Rafer Alston, who set the landmines that killed Lou. Bruce's acts of barbarism were in line with Rafer's as far as Jules was concerned.

Aidan had pushed her to her father's room followed by her three brothers. She asked him to stop just outside their father's room.

She turned to her brothers and said "I need to see him alone. I need you all to wait out here."

Keagan crouched down in front of her "Are you sure?"

Brayden put a hand on her shoulder "Jules, you don't have to do this alone little one."

Finley said "You don't have to do this at all. You should rest today and come back to see him when he is more fully awake and when you are feeling better. The nurse says he is in and out of it."

"No I need to see him" Jules said resolutely.

Aidan sighed and said "Okay Jules, just know that we will support …"

Jules cut him off "I know … and I appreciate it guys. I just want to see him today. He probably is not up to talking and I won't push him to talk right now."

Brayden opened the room and Jules pushed herself out of the wheelchair. There was no way in hell she was seeing her father sitting in a wheelchair. She had to enter the room under her own power. She could not reveal weakness to him. With that in mind she wiped all emotion from her face as she slowly walked into the dim room and to the end of her father's bed.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Patrick's Room**_

Jules heard the door softly click closed behind her. She stood silently looking at her father lying in the bed. His eyes were closed and she assumed he was still sleeping. Jules could not get her mouth to work. Words escaped her. All she could do is look.

She really looked. Sure she had seen him several times this past week but only gave him passing glances. But now as she really truly looked Jules could see he had aged. His hair was mostly gray now. He was thinner than she recalled. He didn't look as brawn and huge as he had looked before.

Jules supposed that could be because in her mind she had always built him up as more powerful and bigger than he actually was. It could also be that everyone always looked smaller and more vulnerable lying in a hospital bed with monitors hooked up to them. That was an uncomfortable truth she had to face several times with Sam and the other guys on the team. It had always scared her a little bit.

So this was the man that turned his back on her. This was the man that had deemed her worthless and abandoned her. All because she wanted to be a cop. He could not support her choice and she defied him so he had shattered her heart.

Jules was conflicted as she looked at the man. This was also the man that worked a second job for months to get her, her heart's desire. The scope. The man that used to love spending time with her teaching her how to shoot. Lying in this bed was the man who had lovingly called her his wild child.

Why?

Why did he change? How could he do what he did to her? How could he disown and shun his only daughter? Why did he stop loving her?

It hurt. She wanted to rage at him. She wanted him to hurt as badly as she did.

But he looked so vulnerable in that bed. She could not do that right now. Jules had decided to listen to him and let him say his peace. She would do that. She would listen and then she would decide.

Could there ever be a good enough reason though that a father would hurt his child so badly though?

How would she judge if it was true regret or just some platitude?

She opened her mouth to let him know she was in the room. But Jules closed it again quickly. What should she say? He had abandoned her so would he want her to call him Father?

Maybe it was right and maybe it was wrong but she took a page from Sam. Jules stepped midway to the head of the bed and softly said "Patrick."

Patrick heard his name. She said his name. It sounded so real.

He blinked open his eyes and rapidly sucked in a breath. She was here. How? She looked so real. How could she be here? She died.

Tears gathered on his dark lashes as he blinked to clear the tears. He needed to see her and not through a watery veil. She was here and he did not know how. He had longed so long to see her. He had begged her to come to him.

Patrick's lifted his hand towards her wanting to touch her. She stayed out of his reach and he let his hand drop. What did he expect?

His voice was weak and it quavered as Patrick said "Kaitlin, oh Kaitlin. I've failed. I failed you. I failed our boys and I failed our daughter. I broke my vow to you Kaitlin."

Jules was reeling inside. Her father thought she was her mother. She was rooted in place and mute. What vow?

Patrick's tears flowed without restraint "Oh Katie I know you can never forgive me for breaking the vow I made you the day Jules was born. I did not protect her fragile and precious heart. You were right, so right that once broken it is impossible to repair. I failed so badly."

"I was a broken man when you left me Katie. Life had no meaning. My grief was all consuming. I did not want to live without you. The pain was too deep, too deep. It blinded me to everything and everyone. I failed our children. I was not there for them when they needed me."

His voice cracked "Katie, I am so ashamed of myself. My wild child, I hurt her so badly. I made such horrendous choices. I was so very blind. When I finally realized I pushed them all away. I tried desperately to get them back. But I did it so wrong. Fear gripped me Katie."

Patrick brought his fist to his mouth and bit down trying to stifle a sob "I abandoned her. I abandoned our daughter. I shut her out. I could not bear to feel grief again like I felt for you Kaitlin. I tried to hold her too tightly. I tried to change her into something she wasn't. When she would not bend to my will I broke. I had to insulate myself. I built walls around my heart to keep from feeling the pain of losing someone I loved again."

"Kaitlin, I was so wrong. I lost so many years with Jules. So many. All because I was afraid of losing her. I lost her anyway. It hurt just as bad."

The sobs made it past his fist "No it hurt worse. It hurt worse because I hurt her so badly. She begged me to accept her, to love her and I turned my back. I walked away."

"Now it is too late. I wanted to right my wrong. I wanted to tell her that I am so very sorry and that I love her. That she has always been loved. That from the very moment she was born that she was special and precious and I loved her."

Deep sobs racked his body and he could not find his voice for several minutes.

Jules stood stunned by what she was hearing. It was utterly unbelievable to her.

Patrick's face contorted in pain "Kaitlin please, please tell her I love her. Hold her in your arms and welcome her to heaven. Tell her she was always loved. Tell her I wish I had the chance to tell her. Tell her I'm sorry I was too late."

"Tell her I won't make the same mistake again. I will not shut out her brothers this time. Tell our wild child that I will help her brothers in their grief this time. I will be there for them this time. Tell Jules that I'm glad she reconciled with them and had a few days with them before she died."

He closed his eyes "I'm so sorry I failed her. I was so proud of her. So very proud. Jules really made a difference in people's lives. I lost my chance to have a beautiful, loving soul in my life."

Jules' eyes widened. Her father thought she was dead. That she had died in the fall from the roof.

She stepped forward and clasped his hand.

Patrick's eyes opened and blinked away the tears. His heartrate escalated significantly and warning sounds blared from the heart monitor.

Jules' voice came out in a mere whisper "Father."

The door opened to the room as nurses alerted by the heart monitor rushed in. The light from the hallway spilled in the room illuminating around Jules giving her a golden halo effect.

A mournful and crushed expression crossed Patrick's face, his voice full of sorrow he breathed out "Oh Jules, my beloved wild child, you are such a beautiful angel."

Then he slipped unconscious.

Jules was gently pushed aside as nurses rushed to the bed. Jules stood stunned as they worked to stabilize her father.

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside Patrick's Room**_

She was not really cognizant of Brayden slipping into the room and guiding her out. Nor was Jules aware that she was gently lowered into Sam's lap in his wheelchair. Jules did feel a sense of security as a solid arm wrapped around her and she laid her head on a familiar shoulder. She closed her eyes.

Jules had no idea for how long she sat there, time had seemed to cease. Her world was tilted. Jules retreated behind old walls. So many emotions were warring inside her.

Sometime later Jules heard Sam whisper to her "It is okay sweetheart. They stabilized your father. He is going to be okay."

Jules blinked and saw that she was sitting in Sam's lap in the wheelchair outside her father's room. Spike, Wordy and her brothers were all gathered around her looking concerned. She turned to look at Sam. He gave her a small smile. She could read the concern for her in his eyes.

She forced herself to speak calmly even though she was so not calm inside "Can we go now? I want to go to the hotel and …."

Jules did not say 'hide'. Even though that is what she wanted to do right now. Jules wanted to hide from all she had heard. It hurt so much. She could not make sense of anything right now.

Sam caressed her hair "Yeah we can go now. You need to rest sweetheart."

As Spike pushed Sam and Jules towards the elevators her brothers stood and watched.

Nervously Aidan asked in a low tone "What happened in there?"

Brayden shook his head "I don't know but it shook Jules to the core."

Finley felt a surge of anger "If he said something to hurt her again, I swear to god he will live to regret it."

Keagan blew out a long breath then turned to look into his father's room "I don't know what was said in there but I'm hopeful."

Aidan asked "What gives you hope. Jules is a mess."

Keagan shrugged "I can't really say what or why. It is just a feeling I have. Almost like Mom is whispering to me telling me it will be okay soon."

.

* * *

 _ **AN:** **Hope this chapter was was worth the wait, let me know what you thought. :D**_

 _For those that have not read my **Because of You** stories, check out chapter 4 'Jules - Because of you Dad' for a look at how Jules reacts to what just occurred in her father's hospital room._


	49. Helping Hands, Beauty Shared, Understand

**Helping Hands, Beauty Shared, Understanding & NOT Your Fault**

* * *

 _ **Hospital – Outside**_

Wordy pulled the car up to the entrance where Spike was standing and Sam and Jules were sitting in one wheelchair. He was worried about Jules. Whatever transpired between her and her father had left her reeling. Wordy was glad Sam was right there for her.

As he got out of he saw that Jules still had her head bowed and tucked into Sam's shoulder. He saw Sam's jaw was tight. He was in pain but he refused to move Jules. The best thing he and Spike could do for Sam and Jules was to get them to the hotel so they could relax. Wordy opened the back door.

Spike had stood next to Sam and Jules and kept one hand on Jules' shoulder as Wordy went to get the car. He needed Jules to know he was there for her, regardless of what happened with her father. It hurt to see her so lost looking.

Sam whispered "Jules the car is here. Time to go."

Jules lifted her head and saw Wordy standing by the car with the back door open. When did she get down here and outside? She slowly stood up.

All her muscles ached today. Her head pounded and her back where it slammed into the side of the building protested moving. And her legs where Sam grabbed hold hurt too.

She wobbled and found two sets of helping hands on her in an instant. She gave Wordy and Spike each a small smile as they assisted her into the backseat of the car. As Spike helped her get in she saw Wordy helping Sam to rise and saw the grimace on Sam's face. Jules realized she had been putting pressure on Sam's injured shoulder.

Jules watched as Wordy helped Sam around the other side of the car so that when he got in she was on his uninjured side. Wordy was gentle with Sam and she was somewhat surprised to see Sam leaning heavily into Wordy. Sam did not brush away Wordy's hands as he buckled him in the car either.

Once he was buckled, a feat only accomplished with Wordy's helping hands, Sam pulled Jules to him. He wanted to comfort her.

Jules laid her head in Sam's lap then whispered "Sorry I hurt you."

Sam's hand lightly brushed her hair back and said "You could never hurt me sweetheart. Just rest now. We will be at the hotel in no time."

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Outside**_

Spike and Wordy looked at each other as they approached the hotel. Spike mouthed "Oh my god."

Wordy looked in the rear view mirror "Sam what do you want me to do?"

Sam saw the throng of media set up outside the hotel. Jules did not need to be exposed to that right now. Hell neither did he. "Go around back. See if that is better. If not we need to find an alternate way of getting in."

Wordy drove around the back and luckily the media did not stakeout the rear of the building. He parked and both he and Spike got out. Spike opened Jules' door and helped her out.

Jules leaned heavily into Spike allowing him to help her. She wanted to lean on Sam but she did not want to hurt him again. Although he said she didn't hurt him she knew he was lying about it. Strained muscles and contusions always hurt worse the second day. So she would let Spike help her up to the room.

Sam watched Spike helping Jules and smiled at Wordy.

Wordy smiled back "Yeah that is nice to see. He cares so much for Jules and you. It really sent him for a loop yesterday. I wish Spike had someone to love like I love Shel and you love Jules."

Sam slid out of the car and let Wordy stabilize him. His entire body ached. Every single muscle let him know that it was pissed off at him for flying off the roof. But he ignored them. He would jump off the roof again in a heartbeat. Aches and pains be damned.

He responded to Wordy "Thank you for taking care of Spike last night. I hated that the hospital would not let him stay. Spike was wound up so tight. He looks better today."

Wordy was a bit surprised that Sam actually leaned on him for support. He was glad Sam did but at the same time it made him sad too. It meant that Sam was actually in pain. Wordy took it at a very slow pace as he guided Sam into the hotel and into the service elevator with Spike and Jules.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room**_

When the group got to Sam's and Jules' room they all realized no one had a key. Spike called down to the desk and a key was quickly sent up. Spike helped Jules to the bed but Sam went to the chair at the table. Wordy put Jules' pain meds on the bedside table and Sam's on the table in front of him.

Spike said "Get some rest. If you two need anything we will be down in the strategy room with your family Sam."

"Thanks guys. I'll call if we need anything" Sam answered. He noticed that Jules just sat on the edge of the bed not moving.

Wordy and Spike made their way to the door as they were exiting Wordy said once again "Anything you need just call."

Sam nodded as they closed the door. Sam looked at the pain meds and decided against taking any. He needed to be clear headed to talk to his father. He looked at Jules.

Her quiet state worried him. Sam could see she was hurt, angry and confused. It was clear in her eyes and he felt it in his heart too.

How could he help her? His gaze landed on the table and he saw Beauty. Matt had created beauty just for him. No one had ever listened to it except him. Spike knew what songs were on it because he had transferred them to a new device.

A thought popped into his head. He reached out and picked up Beauty. He rose carefully as his muscles protested again and walked over to Jules.

Sam would have gone down on a knee to be eye level with Jules but he didn't think he could get back up. So he just stood there and then extended his hand that held Beauty "Jules I would like to help. I know words won't mean anything right now. But Beauty always helps me. Maybe it could help you too."

Jules looked at Beauty a long time. She rose from the bed and walked to the window and gazed outside. After a few minutes she turned and looked into Sam's eyes "But Beauty is special. It is yours. Matt created it just for you. No one has ever listened to it except you."

Sam walked over to her and smiled gently. He held Beauty out to her again as he said "We are one Jules. Everything that is mine is yours too. Matt would approve. I know he would want you to listen to Beauty. Matt would want to help you too."

Jules was unsure. Sam was offering Beauty. He was offering her a piece of him that he had never shared with another soul. It humbled her and filled her with love at the same time. Sam always took such good care of her. Slowly she reached out and took Beauty from Sam's hand and put in the earbuds.

She bit her bottom lip as she hovered over the power button and hesitated to turn it on. Should she do this? Would he regret letting her listen? She looked up in his eyes and read only love and concern.

Sam leaned down and kissed Jules' cheek lightly. She was hesitant to turn on Beauty. As he straightened back up he ignored the pain and schooled his features and voice into calmness "I'll be here if you need me sweetheart."

Jules went to the bed and sat down. Was Sam sure? She looked at him once more. Her eyes communicated 'are you sure?'

Sam read the question in Jules' eyes and just nodded in response. No words were needed. He watched as Jules laid down. Then he went to sit down at the small table again and turned to gaze out of the window. He would be here but would not intrude in her thoughts. As much as he wanted to do it for her, Sam knew it was something Jules needed to work out for herself.

He got lost in his own thoughts but when he heard Jules softly signing along with the songs he checked his watch and was surprised that fifteen minutes had already past. Jules' dulcet voice made him smile. He was glad that Beauty was helping her.

But sometime later Sam heard Jules' tone change to sadness and bitterness as she belted out the lyrics of a familiar song powerful song. He had listened to it many times and depending on how he was feeling or what he was thinking, different parts of the song resonated with him.

He remembered the first time he heard it. It was the night Lou and Spike took him out after a particularly bad call after Jules returned to the team. He drank way more beer than he should have. Spike and Lou kept pointing out women to him and suggesting he go talk to them. It had taken everything in him not to yell at them that no other women could compare to Jules so back the hell off.

Staggering he had made it into his pig sty apartment. That was a phase he never wanted to repeat. When he finally saw what his place looked like it reminded him of Alfred Riqueti's place and it made his skin crawl.

His place was trashed with old partially eaten food, beer bottles and dirty clothes left lying around. At least it hadn't got to the point of having bugs like Al's place had. Al gave 'dirty cop' a whole new meaning.

But at the time he could care less about the crap strewn around his place. He had turned on the radio and the song had played. It had brought his pain of losing Jules to a head. Sam almost smirked; he still had not learned to play on the safe side so he didn't get hurt.

However, his heart was close to being whole now. Jules had restored it. She had painstakingly picked up and pieced together the minuscule pieces of his obliterated heart. But there were some pieces that would never be found. Pieces that still lay in the field in Afghanistan with the pieces of Matt's heart.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when Jules sat up on the bed and pulled out the ear buds. She laid Beauty gently on the bed then he watched as Jules stormed to the bathroom. Jules resolutely closed the bathroom door. Sam heard the click of the lock.

He quickly rose and stifled a groan then went to the bathroom door. Sam laid his good hand flat on the door wishing he could open it but knowing he should not burst in. Instead he called out gently "Jules, sweetheart, are you okay?" Then he thought, stupid question Sam, of course she is not okay.

Jules knew Sam was worried but she couldn't deal with him right now. It was selfish but she could not. Jules was losing it big time when she called out "I need a shower."

Sam heard the hitch in her voice. He was worried but Jules could close off quickly if he pushed too hard "Okay. You want me to wash your hair and back?" Again with a stupid question Braddock, there is no way you can even do that with one hand.

Jules bit the bottom of her lip. God he cared about her, always looked out for her. But Jules called out "No, just leave me be for a while. I want to be alone. I need to be … Please."

The begging note in her voice was not lost on Sam. He pitched his voice to show concern but confidence "Okay Jules. I'll give you some time and space. I'm gonna go talk with the General for a few moments. When I come back maybe you will be ready to talk. If not, that is okay too. Just remember, I love you sweetheart and I'm never turning my back on you. Never."

Sam heard the shower turn on. He would not have left if he had heard Jules' sob that the sound of the shower covered.

But he didn't hear so he headed out of the door to have an important talk with the General. He needed to know if he was going to actually going to prison and that was a conversation he could not have in front of Jules because Sam could not add to her stress right now.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room – Bathroom**_

Jules turned on the shower, mostly because she did not want Sam to hear her crying. She could no longer hold back the hurt and the sobs burst forth. She didn't even bother to undress. Jules stepped into the shower fully clothed.

She sank down in the corner of the tub and pulled her knees close as the tears mixed with the running water. It hurt so badly. So bad!

Jules cried and then screamed. But not a loud scream; it was a silent scream. It was a scream of … of … grief, sorrow and heartbreak for what could have been for what should not have been and for the years lost.

Her internal voice screamed and cried and raged in despair at the injustice and sought answers to questions that could never be answered.

Why?

With no answers forth coming Jules' mind switched to blaming. The feelings were intense as her mind gave voice to words that would never pass her lips.

Because of you Dad, _I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_ and _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_.

You burned holes in my heart. You shattered it then threw it on the ground where you abandon things. A father should not do that. You broke your vow to Mom.

Why?

Because of you Dad, I found _it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_. You left me so wounded I had to put up walls and hide my soft side. I built walls to keep from getting hurt again.

Because of you Dad, I almost lost the man I love. Those walls and fear of being hurt made me choose the team over Sam. I almost lost him because of how you abandoned me.

Because of you Dad, _I was afraid_. You never knew but _I watched you die_ a little each day after Mom died. _I heard you cry every night in your sleep_ _._

 _I was so young_ , but you left me. Your grief for Mom was all consuming you had no time for me, for your sons. _You just saw your pain_ _._ _You never thought of anyone else_ _._

Because of you Dad, _I've learned the hard way_ that love can hurt. You left me when I needed you most.

 _You fell so hard_ when we lost Mom.

Jules' mind rolled on that one. Dad fell so hard; so hard that in his grief nothing else mattered. Nothing and no one. His love for Mom was everything in his life. When she was gone he lost his way.

Could she be just like him?

Her thoughts of what she tried to communicate to Spike as she fell off that roof came back to her.

Yes, yes she could be like her father. If she lost Sam she could be consumed by grief. If she allowed it, nothing and no one would be able to penetrate her grief.

Eventually she could see herself clinging desperately to everyone she loved and trying to ensure they were safe to avoid feeling such grief again. Emotion and fear that strong could drive her to make horrendously bad choices.

Just like her father.

A little of the hurt and anger towards her father slipped away. He was human. He made mistakes. He loved intensely like she did.

His world crashed in on him when Mom died. Just like her world would crash in on her if Sam died. He had done things to protect his heart from more pain without realizing the pain he was causing her and her brothers.

Jules wiped at her eyes. Then she turned her face into the spray of the water. It was soothing like a warm renewing rain.

The final pieces of her heart, the ones that lay off to the side for so many years, the ones belonging to her dad, melded together with the rest of her heart.

With understanding, her heart truly became whole again. Softly with peacefulness Jules had not felt since before her mother died she spoke her feeling aloud.

"Because of you Dad, I will not _lose my way_ _._ _I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_ _._ Should I ever lose Sam I will grieve, deeply, so very deeply but _I will not make the same mistakes that you did_. I will not shut out the others I love. I will rely on them for strength to go on until I can be with Sam again.

Jules stood and removed her clothes, showered, wrung out her clothes then wrapped herself in a towel. She needed Sam. She wanted to thank him for sharing Beauty with her, it helped.

Because of Sam she had found a way to cope, to understand her dad and find a way to forgive him and heal. Sam had helped her find the beauty of life, once again.

Jules whispered "Thank you Matt for creating Beauty for Sam and teaching him how to find the beauty of life when things look their bleakest. Beauty helped me too. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

She felt an ever so slight shift in the air and looked around but did not see anything. Jules smiled and added "You know Matt, I don't know how but I get a sense that you are still watching over Sam and protecting him. For that I am thankful too."

As she sat down on the bed Jules looked up at the ceiling and whispered again "Mom, I love you and miss you. I know Dad will never break his vow to you again. He will not hurt me again. I can forgive Dad now."

Feeling drained by her emotional storm and physically fatigued by the concussion Jules reached for her pain meds and popped two pills chased with a drink of water. She laid down on the bed and pulled the warm blanket around her. She drifted into a peaceful sleep waiting for Sam to return to the room.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

Sam entered the strategy room and found Sarge, Ed, Spike, Wordy, Scott, Laura, Jeff, Uncle Mark and Aunt Kim there. But Mom and Dad were not in the room.

Kimberly stood and went directly to Sam and embraced him lightly as she said "Oh Sam I'm so glad you are okay." She backed up and took his uninjured hand and led him to a chair "Sit and rest. Can I get you anything? How is Jules?"

Sam looked at all the concerned faces. Spike and Wordy surely told them how Jules had been on the ride here. He answered "I could use some coffee and Jules is taking a shower. She just needs a little quiet right now."

Greg looked at Sam "Are you sure she should be alone? I could go up."

"No. It was a lot to deal with and she just needs a bit of time alone" Sam stated. Then added "Anyone know where the General is?"

Mark answered "In his room with your Mom."

Sam's worry spiked as he asked "Are they okay? This didn't cause Mom a problem did it?"

Kimberly patted his knee after she put a cup of coffee on the table for Sam "No dear. Your father just got back and he went to change out of his uniform, Yvonne went with him. He should be down in a little bit."

A small sigh escaped from him and he covered it by blowing on the coffee "Good. Where was he?"

Scott answered "City Hall. He went to speak with the City Council regarding the issues with the police force. Seems it is time for a housecleaning or at least some significant retraining and policy changes for hiring."

Sam nodded "Yeah that sounds about right. They have some real problems to address. I hope they can weed out a chaff and keep the good. Captain Black is not a bad officer but he needs to brush up on procedure. And whoever hired Nealy needs to do better background checks."

Ed scoffed "Sam you are too soft. If it were left to me the Chief, the Captain and half that force would be out of a job. There is no excuse for the way they apprehended the hitman. None."

Sam looked at Ed and saw the hard glint in his eye. Ed was pissed. But it was a series of errors that culminated in the situation. His error allowed Jules to be taken. He stated firmly "This is my fault. I should have cleared the roof."

Ed stood and roared at Sam "This is NOT your fault. All along the way the local yahoos screwed up. What if you had found Nealy up there? He was armed and you were not. He could have stabbed you and you could be dead. If you found Nealy then you may not have had a chance to get through to him."

His voice switched, lowered, a hint of pride entering it "Which by the way you did. You connected with him Sam. You respected him, you connected with him and you protected Jules. You did that. You. You found a talking solution. No one had to be hurt. Everyone could have walked off that roof."

Ed words were laced with venom as he continued "But the local yahoos screwed up. This was their fault. Their actions or lack of actions put you and Jules in that situation."

Pinching his brow Ed dropped to the couch as he regained control. Then he looked up at Sam and said calmly, so calmly it belied the emotions that flowed just below the surface "You and Jules could have died. If you didn't have a hold of that rope you two would have died. I agree that someone needs to take responsibility for that. But Samo, that person is _NOT_ you. Responsibility lies with the Chief or the Captain."

Sam just stared at Ed. Ed did not hold him responsible? Ed was not mad at him for not clearing the roof? Ed was proud of the way he handled himself on the roof. Whoa.

He looked around at the others and their body language, nods and eyes all told Sam that they all agreed with what Ed said. For the first time in his life he let the feelings of failure and guilt go. No one blamed him for not clearing the roof. Sam had not considered that things could have gone very differently if he had found Nealy. He could think of a thousand different scenarios and most of them ended up with his throat slit or stabbed.

Sam gave Ed a brisk nod of acceptance. The tension in the room evaporated. That is until General Braddock entered twenty minutes later.

William walked over to Samuel and hugged him gently then said "We need to talk son."

Sam nodded "Where?"

"Come with me to my room please. Mike has secured the room. We will be able to talk freely" William said.

Then he watched as Samuel stood up. William could see Samuel was in pain. "Have you taken your pain medication?"

"No, I'll take it later. I need a clear head Sir" Sam answered.

William nodded then looked at Mark "Yvonne will be down in a little bit. Would you please take her to dinner? Samuel and I will be a while."

"I can do that Will. You want me to have something delivered for you and Sam?" Mark asked.

"Yes that would be good. Thank you Mark." Then William looked at everyone in the room and said "Thank you all ... from the bottom of my heart thank you all. You have all done your parts to help Samuel, now it rests with me. I promise you I will do all in my power to keep him safe."

William then turned to Greg and said "And make sure he returns to you, to where he belongs and makes a difference."

Then William gently laid his hand on Samuel's back and guided him out of the room.


	50. Mom's Comfort, MH PD History & Care

**Mom's Comfort, MH PD History & Taking Care of Jules**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – General's Room**_

William opened the door and held it open for Samuel to enter. He walked over to Mike and said "After you escort Yvonne to the strategy room I would like you to come back and stand guard outside. Samuel and I will be quite some time and I do not want to be interrupted by anyone until I inform you that we are done. Mark will be sending up dinner though, so just knock when that arrives."

Mike nodded "Yes Sir." He added "I'll just wait outside whenever Mrs. Braddock is ready" as he saw Sam head towards his mother. He knew the family needed a few moments alone together. Mike quickly stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Sam walked directly to his mother who stood up from the chair by the window and opened her arms to him. He leaned into his mom as her arms wrapped around him carefully. Sam laid his head on her shoulder as his unstrapped arm wrapped her in a return hug. A shudder rippled through his body.

Yvonne reached up one hand and stroked the back of Sam's head softly. She felt his shudder and felt wetness on her shoulder. Yvonne held Sam a long time as her eyes locked with William's across the room.

Their boy was hurting, likely frightened of what was coming and he was quietly crying on her shoulder. He was facing possible life in prison for saving his love. Yvonne knew Sam was being strong for Jules but he needed comforting too.

It was bittersweet to her that after so many years of wanting to be there for her son, to soothe his hurts and fears as a child, that she was getting the opportunity to do it when he was fully grown. In her eyes though, no matter how old Sam got he would always be her Sammy. And in her eyes too, Sam was no less a man for needing a mother's comfort.

Yvonne disliked some on the Committee with a passion. Yvonne disliked the career politicians that used their positions to further their own agendas without regard for the individuals. But in this case Yvonne knew that those people would be stopped.

William would not allow them to unjustly imprison their son. She did not know the particulars but she saw the steel glint of determination in her husband's eyes. Yvonne was certain Sammy would not see a day in prison.

As Sam's quiet shudders began to ebb Yvonne gently said "Hush my boy. Hush. Everything will be okay. You will see. Your dad will make sure you are okay. We will not let you see a day in prison."

Sam held to his mother. He needed her comfort and she gave of herself so willingly. In his mother's arm Sam knew it was a safe place to release all his fears.

His voice was quiet "It's not that Mom. I almost lost her. I saw her falling. I did not know if I could catch her. I could not have lived if I could not have saved her. I already killed Matt. I did not know he was there. I should not have fired so quickly. I could not to save Sara either. If we had not gone to the park she might not have died."

"I may not have done the right thing saying those things on the roof. It might not have worked. It should not have worked. I'm still surprised it did. But then she was falling and everything I said was for naught. I thought I was losing her anyways."

Yvonne withdrew a bit so that she could look in Sammy's eyes and she cupped his face gently on his bruised jaw. "Oh sweetie" Yvonne crooned softly. "But you didn't, did you? She is here safe and sound."

Sam sniffed and blinked as tears rolled down again. He thought he was all cried out. Apparently not. "I know but …"

William had come up silently behind his son. The pain and fear was evident in Samuel's words. He placed his hand lightly on Samuel's back.

His words came from the heart "Son, no buts. Jules is safe. You did what you had to do to save her. I am so proud of you. I understand how you feel though. It is very hard to think about someone you love being harmed. It is even harder when you know that your decisions put them in harms way."

Sam turned and saw the look on his dad's face. All the words he said on the rooftop cascaded and tumbled into his head at once. His dad had listened to the recording. His comments about the impaling must have hurt his father deeply.

"Dad, about what I said. About you giving the order to leave me behind …"

William pulled Samuel into a hug. It was harder than he meant when he heard Samuel hiss. But he needed to hold him close.

His voice thick with emotion William confessed "I didn't know. I did not know you were with Hammer's unit. I would not have given that order if I had known it was you. I could not do that. I could never sacrifice you. God I'm so sorry Samuel."

He didn't know? How could he not know? Sam was confused.

William released Samuel and looked him directly in the eyes "Command is full of hard decisions. I had to make the call. I know all the soldiers know the risks. When I have to make a decision like that it is so very hard. Every soldier is important to me. Tom knows that and shields me from the names of the soldiers involved when I have to make a decision like that. But if I had known it was you I would have acted differently."

Sam put his hand on his father's shoulder "You made the right decision Dad. I knew it then and I know it now. I'm glad you did not know it was me. The only thing I regret is that you know it now. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He turned and strode to the window as he ran his hand through his hair. Gazing out Sam asked "Dad, how bad is it? How much trouble am I in?"

Yvonne squeezed William's hand and kissed his cheek "I will leave you two to talk. Call me if you need me. Either of you."

Both nodded and Yvonne headed out the door. She paused at the door and looked back. She was grateful that they had reconciled. She knew without a doubt that father and son would work through any hurt and that they would fight together to keep Sam out of prison.

Yvonne watched as William went to stand at the window next to Sam. It was good to see them like that. Together they would be invincible.

Just before she softly closed the door she heard William say "Dinner should be here shortly. Let's eat before we talk son. And I would like you to do me a favor."

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Team One Strategy Room**_

While they were waiting for Mrs. Braddock to join them to head out to dinner Spike was fiddling around on the computer. He was still pissed off at the local police. How could they hire someone like Nealy or Wiley for that matter?

The Boss and Ed had shared some of what transpired with the local police this morning. First thing this morning Apollo had taken charge of all the evidence and had asked him to copy all the video and audio evidence onto two flash drives and then to wipe all copies of it from all the event computers. Apollo had said it would prevent the evidence from leaking. Spike agreed with his assessment and did as asked before going to the hospital.

The evidence was bagged and tagged but lacking a secure location for it Apollo decided to use the local police evidence lock up. Ed and the Boss had gone with Apollo to the evidence lock up to log it in. The three of them got the run-around for over an hour trying to get the local police to hold the evidence. They got sent to several places to gain approval.

Once they got approval, Apollo was none too pleased to find that their normal evidence lock up was in a basement but said basement had been flooded two weeks ago. All records and evidence were now in a temporary location in a double-wide trailer next to the station while the repairs were being made to the basement.

Ed and Apollo were both worried about the level of security of the trailer. They could not afford to let anything Sam said get leaked to the public. That would be a sure prison sentence for Sam if it did. So Apollo left Lortie and Hicks to guard the warehouse until the evidence could be securely transferred to Ottawa with the General.

To Spike it looked like the entire police department needed an overhaul. How could one department be so broken and have that many issues? It left him with the impression they were Keystone Kops rather than a professional police force.

Spike wasn't entirely sure how he ended up researching the local police department but once he started he couldn't stop. He clicked on the page that contained history of the department. As he read incredulous laughter bubbled out.

Greg heard Spike's off laughter and asked "Spike, what are you reading?"

Spike looked up from the laptop to find everyone looking at him. He then heard the weird laughter coming from him.

He stopped and answered "History of the Medicine Hat police department. Man they have some history. Seems Nealy isn't the first officer they hired with a drinking problem or with criminal tendencies."

Ed and Wordy walked over and looked at the screen.

Spike's eyes were wide when he said "See what I mean?"

Wordy smirked "Wow starting all the way back to 1918."

He read out loud a list of Constables that were dismissed from the force and the reasons why "Sergeant A.A Johnston was charged for being drunk on duty and going off duty without permission. Constable Graham was charged for entering a half breed's tent at about 2:00 am and insulting females therein. Constable Lewis was charged after being found sleeping in the American Hotel when on duty. Third offence. Constable Robertson, charged with Improper Conduct in trying to effect entrance to a young lady's room in View Court about 1:00 am and also demanding money from a prostitute."

Spike cut in and read aloud several more disgraceful and dismissed officers "Constable Washford charged with drinking in a bar while in uniform. Constable Greengrove charged with assaulting a civilian. Constable Jeske charged with drinking on duty and general incompetency. Constable Follett charged being under the influence of drinking while on duty at 2:00 am, warned by the Chief and then charged drunk on duty again at 7:00 pm."

Looking at the monitor Ed asked "Spike what is that Great Canadian Cop Shop Robbery?"

Spike replied "Oh that one was interesting. It seems that on October 29, 1960 two cops robbed the police station of $44,000, ten years worth of pay for a cop back then. Seems back then stores would drop off their cash and receipts with the local station for safe keeping on Saturday nights until the banks opened on Monday."

"They staged it to look like the station got robbed. One cop hit the other on the head to knock him out to make it look good. They nearly got away with it. Deceit by the officers, investigative assumptions and poor procedures contributed to that. It was finally resolved thirteen months later when one of the cops involved confessed to the caper."

When Spike was done, Wordy clicked on one of the history links intrigued by the name 'Of Mice and Men'. He read the article then looked at Ed "Wow, the strangest things happen here. God it would be great if lightning struck twice."

Ed asked "What do you mean Wordy?"

Grinning Wordy responded "I wonder if the mice here like flash drives as much as they like marijuana."

Scott and Jeff laughed and asked simultaneously "What?"

Wordy explained "It seems that in 1965 they had a huge marijuana bust here. They put the evidence in lock up all bagged and tagged with the Certificates of Analysis labels. Back then they used a double-wide trailer to store evidence and the drug exhibits."

"When the prosecutor went to claim their drug exhibits for the preliminary hearings they found all their exhibits leaking marijuana. They checked the boxes and found everything had been chewed by mice, the baggies of drugs, the markings on the bags and the Certificates of Analysis had the most important parts eaten right out of them. The case got thrown out."

The room erupted in laughter. Each of them thought that Sam's problems with the Committee might just evaporate if mice chewed up the evidence. Could Sam be that lucky?

Greg felt his phone vibrate and answered it "Hello."

 _["Hey Boss, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Sam asked.]_

"Sure what ya need" Greg answered.

 _[Sam paced in the room "I'm gonna be longer than I thought with my Dad. Can you check on Jules and make sure she gets some dinner? Can you stay with her and let her know that I'll be back as soon as I can?"]_

Greg smiled and reassured Sam "Yes I can watch over Jules for you. I'm happy to do that. Don't worry we will take good care of Jules until you are done."

 _["Thanks Boss" Sam said feeling a sense of relief that Jules would be taken care of. Sam knew that they all loved Jules too.]_

"Is there anything else you need Sam?" Greg asked.

 _[Sam raked his hand through his hair not wanting to ask. His eyes landed on his dad. He saw the concern in them so he relented and asked "Yeah, one more thing. Could you ask Wordy to bring me my pain meds before you go for dinner?"_

 _William looked at Samuel and smiled. He wasn't certain Samuel would follow through on his request. Samuel could be stubborn at times. It was good to see his son trusting his team enough to let them know he was hurting and needed his medication.]_

Surprise lit Greg's face as he answered "No problem Sam. It's good to see you taking care of yourself too. Wordy will be up in just a few minutes."

 _["Thanks" Sam answered then hung up._

 _William said "Thank you for agreeing to take the pain medication son."_

 _Sam lower himself into a chair carefully and gave his dad a lopsided smile "Thanks for asking and not ordering."_

 _William laughed "I told you I was done ordering you son. If you would like to lie down and rest until dinner comes my bed is yours."_

 _Sam shook his head "I'm good here for now." Then he closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit.]_

Greg hung up with a smile and turned to room who was staring at him "I'm gonna miss dinner, Sam asked me to stay with Jules. Also Sam asked for his pain meds. Wordy can you take them to him?"

Wordy popped up "Absolutely." He had seen Sam was in pain earlier and he was glad Sam decided to take them.

Ed loudly stated what everyone in the room was thinking "About damned time he was sensible."

Spike remarked "I have their room key." Then he handed it off to Greg and asked "You want me to order dinner for you and Jules to be delivered?"

Greg nodded "Sounds good. Something light like a salad for Jules. She may not be up to eating much just yet."

Nodding Spike said "I know just what to get her."

Then Greg and Wordy headed out of the door as Mrs. Braddock entered. The group decided to wait to head off to Adela's until Wordy returned.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room**_

Wordy and Greg entered the room quietly after Greg had peeked in and whispered back to Wordy that Jules was sleeping. Wordy went right to the table and grabbed Sam's medication. He took a moment to look at Jules sleeping. She looked peaceful. Then Wordy nodded to Greg and slipped out without saying a word.

Greg went to the chair at the table and sat down. He pulled out the book he brought with him and began to read. But his thoughts kept intruding so much he had to put the book down. The call to Commander Holleran was not pleasant.

Holleran had been livid when he was informed of all the Keystone Kop antics of the local force. It was out of the norm, ha no pun intended, for Norm to be so vocal in his displeasure. He used some very choice words when he learned all that transpired.

When Norm calmed down he had asked about Jules and Sam's conditions. He had been relieved that their injuries were not more severe. Holleran had approved medical leave of two weeks for both and more if needed for Sam's shoulder.

The hardest part of the conversation was telling Holleran that Sam may be facing prison. Greg had explained the entire situation without revealing what was said on the roof. The Commander was flabbergasted and dismayed that such a consequence could befall Sam. Holleran told him that if there was anything SRU could do, like letters of support, to sway the outcome in Sam's favor he would do it.

Greg told him that Sam may need an indefinite unpaid administrative leave to deal with the Committee. Holleran did not blink an eye and said it would be granted without question. That Sam's spot on Team One would be assured and waiting for Sam when he was able to return.

The Commander informed Greg that he would take care of calling up a few of the reserve officers. They would be ready to go to cover for Sam and Jules until they returned to the team. Greg had requested that Norm see if Jude or Joel were available to cover for Sam and Kaleb for Jules because they worked well with the team previously. Holleran said he would do so then hung up.

Greg was pulled out of his thoughts by a small whimper. His head shot to the bed. He was up and out of the chair quickly. Jules was moving and whimpering. Then he heard her call out "Sam … Sam … Saaaaammmmmm. No. No."

Jules woke abruptly as she shot up in the bed. She was breathing fast and she felt sweaty. Jules felt the bed sag under the weight of someone and opened her eyes wanting to see Sam. She was confused seeing Sarge and it showed on her face.

Greg reached out and laid a hand on Jules hand and gently asked "Are you okay Jules?"

Where was Sam? Jules' eyes filled with tears. Her head hurt, she felt disoriented and the nightmare was fresh in her mind. Was it real? She wasn't sure if it was a real memory or her worst fear conjured up.

The images had felt so real. Nealy had pushed her down and instantly slashed Sam's offered up throat. Sam had died in her arms and blood, his blood, had covered her hands as she tried in vain to stem the flow of it as it rushed out of his neck with every beat of Sam's heart.

Her eyes scared and uncertain Jules asked "Is he gone?"

Instantly Greg understood. His expression sincere "No Jules, Sam is not gone. He is very much alive. You had a nightmare. Sam is with his father right now and asked me to stay with you until he returns."

The tears flowed. Jules' body shook with both relief and the fear that Sam was really dead.

Greg scooted closer and pulled Jules into a hug. He held Jules close and whispered "It's okay let it out. Let it out."

Jules cried on his shoulder and in his arms for a long time. It was a rare occurrence.

A knock on the door sounded and Greg pulled back and said "Dinner is here. Why don't you go wash your face and then join me at the table. We can talk about your nightmare if you think it will help."

Then he rose and went to the door. Greg opened the door and it was indeed the dinner Spike sent up.

Jules slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and then looked up into the mirror as the water dripped down her face. Jules noted that her eyes were red-rimmed and the tip of her nose was red from burying her face into Sarge's shoulder.

Crying on the Boss was rare. But the images of her dream had been so lifelike it scared her. What would she have done if Nealy had actually done that? Could she really follow through with the vow she had made to herself to not shut out others? She hoped she could.

She grabbed her towel and dried her face then ran the brush through her wild hair. Then Jules looked at her reflection again. She could see what her father saw. Jules looked like her mother. Perhaps she was more like Mom in that respect than Dad.

If things had been reversed, Jules wondered how her mother would have carried on if her dad had died. Jules was sure of one thing; her mother would not have turned her back on those that loved her. She took a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Sam was okay. This was not a bridge she had to cross today. Jules opened the bathroom door and headed out to have dinner with the Boss.

Greg had set everything out. He had grinned when he saw what Spike had ordered for Jules. He was sitting in the chair waiting for Jules. When the door opened he smiled. Jules looked more in control now.

Jules walked to the table and asked "What's for dinner?"

Greg grinned and pointed "Spike ordered for you."

Jules smiled and a soft chuckle let loose. She sat down and picked up the large carton of double, double, chocolate fudge ice cream and the spoon "Perfect."

As Jules ate her ice cream and Greg ate his burger and fries they talked. Jules told him about how her dad thought she was her mom, how his heart had sped up when he finally saw it was her but he thought she was dead. She shared her nightmare of Sam dying at Nealy's hands. She talked to him about her father's broken vow and the vow she had made to herself not to be like him.

By the time the ice cream was gone Jules was feeling more herself. The Boss had helped her work through her tangled emotions. His insights and gentle warmth went a long way in calming her and restoring her equilibrium.

Then the Boss explained that she would have the time off if she wanted it to stay in Medicine Hat to recover and to spend time with her brothers and father. A knock on the door signaled an end to their conversation.

Spike entered the room when the Boss opened the door. He went right to Jules and hugged her. He pulled back and said with a smile "Hope you enjoyed dinner."

Jules grinned at Spike "It was exactly the right thing Spike. Thanks."

He waggled his eyes "I brought popcorn and a funny movie if you are up to it."

"Sure if we keep the volume low. A few laughs would be good right about now" Jules responded.

Spike bopped over to the TV and asked "Boss you wanna watch too?"

Greg answered "What's the movie?"

"It's a classic, Police Academy" Spike said with merriment.

Jules and Greg groaned. Spike had a twisted sense of humor. After all they had gone through with the incompetent police force, Spike chose a movie that was a frighteningly funny look at what happens when standards are thrown out the window and police departments start hiring anyone with a temperature of 98.6 degrees.

Spike went to the microwave and popped the popcorn. He and Jules sat on the bed together and Greg pulled a chair close. The three of them watched the movie and laughed together.

Greg glanced at Spike and Jules near the end of the movie. Jules was resting on Spike's shoulder after taking her pain meds about ten minutes ago. She looked like she was just about to fall asleep.

He thought Spike was one of a kind and so was Jules. They were like his son and daughter. Greg was so proud of Spike tonight. Spike had known what Jules needed. It was a light distraction from all the seriousness.

Greg knew that Jules and Sam had a hard road ahead if Sam went to prison. It was good to know that Spike would be there for Jules. Sam would appreciate it too.

They all knew Sam was holding off telling Jules about the Committee. He agreed with Sam's decision but wouldn't want to be Sam when he finally told Jules. She would be none too pleased about being kept in the dark.

He knew it was the right thing to do, especially after his conversation with Jules tonight. Jules had so much stress right now that Sam was right to not add more. Greg hoped it could be resolved without ever adding stress to Jules.

But he was not naïve enough to believe that would actually happen. So tonight had been a pleasant little reprieve for Jules. Maybe like the eye of a storm.

Spike looked to the Boss and grinned when both of them noticed that Jules had nodded off to sleep on his shoulder. Spike eased out of bed while Greg gently repositioned Jules' head on the pillow. Spike covered her with a blanket then stepped to the TV and withdrew the DVD and put it in the case.

Greg came up to Spike and whispered "You did good tonight."

Spike glanced back at Jules and then at Greg "Thanks but it is the least I could do. Jules and Sam have taken care of me many times. It was my turn to take care of Jules."

"That's what family does" Greg whispered back.

Nodding Spike said "I'll stay until Sam gets back. That way you can go call Dean."

Greg nodded "I think I will. If you need anything just call."

After the Boss left Spike sat down in the chair and watched Jules sleep. He was glad she had laughed some tonight. Tomorrow was a new day and none of them knew yet what would happen with Sam or with Jules and her father.

Whatever happened Spike knew he would be here for both Jules and Sam. They were his family and he would do anything for them.

.

* * *

 _ **AN: The Medicine Hat Police items are true**_ _. You cannot believe how hard I laughed when I read that a real MH officer was drinking in a bar in uniform – I had written that part about Nealy drinking in uniform before I researched the MH police force history and had thought, this could never happen in real life but oh well it is fiction so I can get away with it._

 _Reality is sometimes weirder than fiction. The mice story had me laughing too. Someone actually wrote a poem to the prosecutor about it - Regina vs. Herrick, or, Ode to Prosecutor. Interested in reading more? Here's the website I got the information from (just remove the spaces and use a period instead of the word dot) medicinehatpolice dot com/posts/post/90_


	51. Will & Sam: Love, Pride & Mutual Respect

**Will & Sam: Love, Pride & Mutual Respect**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – General's Room**_

Sam put down his fork and then wiped his mouth. Adela's pot roast had hit the spot. Despite the topic of conversation that was forthcoming he grinned slightly as he looked at the cherry cobbler that Ed had included in the meal with a note. The note read 'A little reward for being sensible and taking your pain pills'. He was too full to eat it now. But he would save it for later and maybe share it with Jules.

William sipped his coffee and watched Samuel. They had a quiet dinner, not really talking about much of anything; both taking a small respite in the normalcy of a shared meal knowing that what they had to talk about after dinner would be difficult. He was very glad Samuel had taken his pain medication. William saw that the furrows on Samuel's brow had eased somewhat.

Sam took a sip of coffee, leaned back in his chair and then asked "So, how screwed am I?"

Putting his coffee down William met Samuel's gaze across the small table and spoke earnestly "I will not lie to you son. It's not good. We have a fight on our hands but one I'm confident we can win if we work together."

An expression Sam had never seen before showed on his Dad's face as William declared "But I will tell you Samuel that I will not allow you to spend even one night of your life in prison. You are more important to me than my morals and I would willingly secret you out of this country and set you up in a secure location before I let you go to prison."

A small snort came from Sam "Dad you know I would not go for that. I appreciate the thought but, no, I could never let you do a thing like that and I would never do it."

"Well, I might just sedate you and do it anyways if it comes to pass" William stated with a smile. He knew Samuel would never willingly participate but William also knew he would do anything for his boy.

Sam shook his head and changed the subject. Neither was quite ready to delve into the things he had said on the roof and pick them apart to determine a defense strategy.

He said "Before we get into it. I've changed my mind. Dad, how did Matt come to be there and what happened to Dave? How did you find out so quickly? I only called you the night before. You must have left within hours of my call to arrive when you did."

Looking at the jammer on the table that secured the room William nodded then began to explain "When Dave was found in his tent by Hammer everyone was in shock. Suicide did not fit his personality. According to his unit mates Dave had not been despondent or shown any signs that would make anyone think he was headed in that direction. But everything else in the initial investigation pointed to suicide."

"However, after everything that came to light in the investigation of your service, I requested Colonel Sutton reopen the investigation. Quietly of course because I had no proof but something felt off."

"I have always been exceedingly grateful that Dave was a member of Hammer's unit on the mission when Matt died. If Dave had not been right there with you, I would have lost you. Dave kept you alive until Jim arrived after you found Matt and your heart stopped. I felt I owed him to find the truth, even if the truth was suicide. "

Sam was surprised said "So there was already an investigation going on."

William nodded "Yes but it was stalled. Nothing new came to light. But after your call I called Sutton and we reviewed the investigation notes again. That's when we discovered that Dave's personal effects had never been picked up by his family. They have been sitting in storage since they were shipped home."

"Dave's fiancée thought his parents had collected them. And his parents thought that his fiancée had collected them. All were so distraught at the suddenness of his death and the fact it was suicide thoughts of his personal effect was the last thing on their minds."

"With permission from Dave's family his effects were thoroughly searched. They found a small notebook with hastily written entries. All of them were written in a rudimentary code that one of analysts quickly broke" William stated.

Sam listened with interest "What did he write?"

His eyes showing sadness William shared what was written "There were a few prior entries where Dave wondered about the mission that killed Matt. He noted it was odd for Plouffe to go on a mission and assume command and he had wondered why. Dave also noted that Murphy always seem antagonistic towards you."

"But it was Dave's last entry, the one he wrote on the day he was murdered that proved what we suspected. Dave wrote that his unit had just returned from a mission and he was cleaning his gun behind Major Plouffe's tent. He overheard Plouffe and Murphy talking. He was drawn by their laughter. His note said the laughter made his skin crawl because he was listening to cold blooded killers with no remorse. He wrote down what he heard."

"Dave indicated that he intended pass the information to Hammer as soon as Hammer and the rest of his unit returned to camp after getting Remo and Tower to the hospital. He also noted he wanted to get it written down to be used as evidence in case anything happened to him. He was the only one from his unit in camp and when Murphy left the Major's tent Murphy came around back and saw him cleaning his gun. Dave said the look that Murphy gave him chilled him to the bone."

William scrubbed his face with his hands then said "It is too bad Hammer and his unit were not in camp that afternoon. Dave might still be alive."

Both sat a moment to ponder that thought. So many people had been hurt as a result of one man's obsession and desire to for revenge for imagined slights.

Sam thought that Plouffe and Nealy must be cut from the same cloth. However there were differences. Plouffe never did regret his actions and took pleasure in making people suffer. Sam thought that Nealy just might regret his actions because he was lowering the knife.

William inhaled deeply and released it then continued "Dave wrote down that Plouffe said that he almost succeeded in killing his toy soldier because you collapsed and your heart stopped when you found Matt. He noted that Murphy told Plouffe that his idea was pure geniuses to send Matt into the live fire zone. And that he wished you had died. But since you did not that he would love to finish you off. Plouffe then said that would not be necessary because you would be weak and blow your own brains out."

He stopped and looked at his son. William saw the pain.

Sam looked at his dad with sad eyes "Plouffe almost won. I was in a very dark place for a very long time. Team One pulled me back into the light. Logically I know it was not my fault, now. That Plouffe set it in motion but emotionally it is still hard."

He turned his head towards the window unable to look at his dad as he confessed "I will never be able to release the guilt. I'm the one that pulled the trigger. I should have known it was Matt. Our bond was so strong I should have known he was in trouble and that I was sighting him. On some level I did know as soon as my finger squeezed the trigger. But I could not recall the bullet."

William sighed "I understand guilt like that Samuel. You are my son and I should have known you were in trouble. That Plouffe was using you to get to me. Maybe if I had cared less about worrying that people would see it as favoritism I could have saved you from so much pain. Maybe I could have saved Matt too. If only I had put family before duty."

Sam's shocked eyes turned to his father "You did nothing wrong. Nothing. The crap with Plouffe was not your fault. I had just as many opportunities to talk with you about it. But I didn't. It is my fault for not talking to you about what was going on. Hell all I had to do was talk to Sutton if I couldn't talk to you. But I didn't."

William slammed his fist on the table and bellowed "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT. NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE. I know you hate the word in reference to you Samuel but you were the victim here. You were used. You were harmed. You followed orders."

A painful, humorless laugh emitted from William as he teared up and choked out "God damned orders. I taught you to follow orders too damned well. It nearly killed you many, many, times. You have no idea how much I regret that. Or how often I wished that you were a rebellious, impertinent, teen that would have told me to stick my orders where the sun doesn't shine and gone off to do your own thing."

Stunned again Sam was silent a moment. Then he laughed. The laugh shocked him and his father. Sam could not stop the laughing for several minutes.

William just stared at his son. Had the stress finally got too much for his son? Had Samuel finally snapped? Did his son's mind just break with reality?

"Sam?" William said tentatively.

Bringing himself under control Sam looked at his father and said seriously "Shit, I'm a chip off the old block. We are so much alike it isn't funny, but it is. And for your information I told you many, many times to stick your orders where the sun don't shine. At least in my head. And as for doing my own thing. You will recall I joined the police force first before joining the Army. Both were my choice."

Sam reached across the table with his good hand and grasped his dad's hand "And as far as orders go. Well they saved my ass many times too. It was part of the reason I did not commit suicide after I was rescued. You ordered me not too."

A smile crossed his lips then as Sam said "However, I'm reneging on my rebellious vow I made back then."

William could not help but smile at Samuel's words and smile "What vow is that?"

Sam grinned, "Oh, I had decided that since I was ordered not to commit suicide that I would kill out this line of Braddocks by not having any kids. I'm gonna break that one. I really want to have children with Jules."

William burst out laughing. It was several minutes before he got a hold of himself and then admitted "I cannot wait to be a grandfather. You and Jules are sure to have wonderful children."

He sobered a bit more and said "We both carry burdens of guilt for actions taken, not taken, for decisions and assumptions. We both know rationally it is not our faults but that does not necessarily lessen our guilty feelings. Emotions are harder to control. They are what they are regardless of logic. But I think it will help both of us to talk through some things. To understand what each other was feeling and thinking. It might be painful for us but in the end we might be able to help each other let some things go."

Sam nodded "It might. Let's start with the things I said on the roof that are JTF2 based. After that we can determine if it helps."

William put his hand over Samuel's hand that was still grasping his other hand and squeezed "Okay."

They released hands and both took a sip of coffee.

Sam started "So I talked about Plouffe and how he targeted you with the help of others. I never named him but I did refer to his rank. I think the most damming things I said was that he sold me to terrorists and that I was in the field for six straight years with no breaks. I don't think I violated anything by saying I was a POW."

William nodded "No your time as POW was not classified, only the part about being sold to them by Plouffe. It is a good thing you did not name him. That would have sealed your fate for sure."

"What the Committee will take issue with is your statements that let it be known to the public that Special Forces were compromised in such a manner and it went undetected for six years. It could cause a loss of faith in the military and call into question every mission in that time-frame. In some of their minds they may question if the missions were personal vendettas or legitimate actions necessary for the safety of this country."

Sam nodded "It could also undermine your authority and the respect you have when dealing with other nations."

William shook his head "I'm not worried about that element Samuel. I'll simply resign if that is the case."

Then William said "We may be able to mitigate this one by appealing to their sense of compassion. If you will allow it Samuel, I'd like your defense team to submit the list of your injuries and the photos that were taken when you were rescued. We may be able to claim emotional distress."

"They took pictures?" Sam asked dumbfounded.

"You did not know that?" William blurted out without thinking. The instant the words were out he realized the stupidity of it. Samuel was not conscious for two weeks and then he was in no condition to even be aware of it.

"No Sir I did not" Sam answered feeling a bit queasy and was glad he hadn't eaten the cobbler.

Blowing out a breath William said "I'm sorry I should have realized you did not know. They are in your official jacket which is sealed."

Sam swallowed hard then quietly said "If you think it will help they can be submitted. But I do not want to see them. Not at all. Not even a glimpse of them. I have worked too damned hard to put that behind me and to lay those ghosts to rest."

"I understand. If they view them you will not be subjected to the photos" William promised.

Sam gave his dad a curt nod then said "I also talked about units leaving me. I gave details such as distances, another unit attacking me and local help."

William's heart wrench and his stomach churned. He was glad he had not eaten the chocolate silk pie Yvonne sent for him. But he responded "You gave no real specifics. You did not name Nichols, which was wise. You did not give the name of the local woman either so she will not be compromised. You also did not indicate whether the local was man or woman. I think those statements might be over looked."

Sam shook his head "Probably not. They paint a bad picture of SF command structure that something like that was allowed for happen. If that information was out there terrorist might search harder for weak links that could be coerced."

"Perhaps. But that ties in with the Plouffe thing. They will probably view it as one issue" William stated.

"Two things that I know will come back to bite me are talking about a suicide mission and the impaling" Sam said with a pensive look.

William's head dropped down as those words washed through him. Guilt. He felt such guilt for making the decision to leave Samuel pinned to that wall so that information could be obtained. He looked up "I'm … I wish …"

Sam stopped his dad "We already talked about this one Dad. You made the right decision. I do not blame you. At the time it hurt but my mind was screwed up. I made it personal when it was simply a decision that was part of the job. Risks we both understand come with that job."

Sad guilt filled eyes met with resolute eyes as Sam asked "Did the intel you obtained from Haajid save lives?"

William was surprised by the question but answered "Yes, Haajid provided the last bit of information that allowed us to locate and defuse a dirty bomb that was set to explode in Toronto. We barely got to it in time."

Sam smiled.

"What makes you smile?" William asked a bit disconcerted.

Sam opened the cherry cobbler and took a forkful. He chewed slowly as his smile grew. Then Sam looked at his dad when he swallowed and said "We saved them; all of them. Your decision to leave me saved the very people I love as family before I even met them. You saved the love of my life. You saved Jules. Thank you for making that decision Dad."

William let those words settle around him and into his heart. He felt the weight of guilt for that decision shift and fall from his shoulders. William opened the chocolate silk pie and took a bite. He could see that talking through all the hurt and pain could help both of them.

Over the next several hours they talked through everything Sam said. They dissected his words and analyzed every implication they could have. They developed a plan of action. William shared who had been contacted on the Committee and how he had asked for their help.

Sam was not too surprised to learn that Mike's father was a Baron. He had known for years that Mike was hiding something big. He knew enough from his first mission after being rescued to know Mike had connections and had lived a very different life before joining the Army. Sam promised his father that Mike's familial connection would remain a secret.

William could see that Samuel was getting tired so he wrapped it up saying "You will have three days to stay with Jules. After that I will return to escort you to Ottawa. I will be leaving Mason here as technically a guard but between you and me I think you could use his support right now. We will have time to talk again before you have to face the Committee."

He got up and went around the table and offered to help Samuel rise. Sam took his dad's hand and stood up slowly. All his muscles had stiffened up sitting here for so long. Sam ached badly despite the pain meds he took earlier. He gladly accepted the help from his dad.

Sam looked to his dad when he rose completely. He wrapped his arm around his dad and hugged him as he said "Thank you for everything Dad. A son could not wish for a better father. I'm proud to be your son."

William's eyes misted with love "A father could not wish for a better son. I'm proud to be your dad."

They pulled back and locked eyes. Silent acknowledgement that although painful tonight's talk had helped both to them release some of the guilt they felt.

"Come on son, I'll walk with you to your room. I'd like to see how Jules is doing too" William said.

Sam leaned on his dad for support as they slowly walked out the door.

Mike saw the General and Sam head for the elevator and fell in step behind them. It did his heart good to see Sam accepting the help of his father. It also did his heart good to see the look of pain that had clouded the General's eyes from the moment they saw Sam flying off the building was gone.

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room**_

Mike knocked lightly on the room door since Sam had left without his room key. He saw Sam leaning more heavily on his father. Sam looked completely wiped out.

Spike opened the door and whispered to the three of them "Jules is sleeping. Has been asleep for the last two hours."

Mike said "I'll just wait out here for you Sir." He did not want to intrude.

Sam turned and looked at Mike and said "I hate to ask Mike but I forgot my meds in my parent's room …"

Mike grinned "I'll be right back with them Sam." He turned and jogged for the stairs. He was a bit restless standing around all night and a short jog up several flights of stairs would feel good.

As Sam and the General came into the room Spike said "I got Jules to laugh a bit tonight and the Boss got her to talk a bit too. He said to let you know that Jules had a nightmare, a pretty bad one that left her shaken. She is due for pain meds in two hours if she needs them. Jules took some just before she nodded off. No nightmares since she nodded off near the end of the movie."

As Sam sat down with his dad's assistance into the chair Spike looked on worried. Sam was really hurting. Spike asked "Can I get you into bed?"

Sam grinned "Oh the smart assed responses I could come up with."

William chuckled as Spike blushed hearing his words not as intended but as could be construed. He sputtered "You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know. I can do it on my own" Sam replied.

Spike nodded and then asked "Anything you need before I head out?"

"No. Thanks for watching over Jules for me tonight" Sam stated.

Spike grinned "Anytime. She's special." Then he grabbed the DVD and headed for the door "Call me if you need anything."

Sam gave Spike a thumbs up instead of speaking loudly not wanting to wake Jules.

As Spike opened the door he found Mike just coming up outside. Mike showed him the little medicine bottle and Spike nodded.

Popping in the room as Spike left Mike said quietly "Here's your pills Sam." He placed them on the table and then said "You want me to wait for you outside Sir?"

William shook his head "No. Thanks Mike. You're off duty now. Go relax."

Mike nodded "I'll be in the gym if you need anything Sir." Then he left the room.

William went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a water bottle and opened Samuel's meds. He held out two pills and said "Take these and I'll help you change for bed. You are in pain and I know if I leave you will plop onto the bed fully dressed. That will not be comfortable for sleeping."

Sam took the meds and then allowed his dad to help him change into a soft pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt. His dad was right that he was now more comfortable. He sat at the table finishing the water.

William had allowed Samuel to focus on only the JTF2 stuff in the room. It was important to get through. But the things Samuel said about Sara were weighing heavy on his mind.

He said quietly "Samuel I'm concerned about something else you said on that rooftop."

Sam knew this was coming. He sucked in a breath "I know. Sara."

William's hand raked through his hair "Yes. Sara. I know, you know we do not blame you. But I never knew you were still in such pain over her loss. How can I help?"

Sam sighed and said softly "I made a promise to Jeff in the hospital. He asked if he could be with me on my next birthday. He asked me to try not to drink and find a different way to deal with the pain but if I needed to drink he would be there to make sure I stayed safe. I'll try this year."

Pride in his family grew in William. Jeff had already taken steps to try and help. "I'm glad to hear that son. If I can help in any way you just let me know."

Feeling the effects of the meds Sam found his eyes getting a little heavy. But he said "When Jules was nearly run down and we lay on the ground, I could swear I saw Sara. I saw her beautiful, emerald green eyes smiling at me. I'm not sure how but she was there but I felt her presence. I heard her joyful giggles and her saying I love you Sammy."

William nodded "How did that make you feel?"

Sam bowed his head a moment then looked up with tears welling "Would you believe me if I said it made me feel good. Like the forgiveness I could not grant myself for not saving her came and the guilt diminished. It's like I can remember her without the deep lancing pain."

Fighting not to tear up William's voice betrayed the emotion he felt "Yes I believe you and I am so very happy to hear that. Sara would be so proud of you Samuel. So very proud. Sara always looked up to you and you always took such good care of her. She would want you to be happy."

Sam nodded "For once I finally believe that. Maybe our next birthday won't be so hard."

Then Sam put his head down into his palm as his elbow rested on the table. He was so tired. But there was one more thing that needed saying tonight. His father looked so exhausted. Sam had never seen him in this state before and it worried him.

Sam heard his dad's chair scoot out and he lifted his head "Dad, there is something I wanted to talk to you about too."

William sat back down. He was bone weary and tired but he would stay to talk to Samuel because Samuel was important to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sam took in the colorful jaw of his dad and the dark circles under his eyes. Sam said "I'm worried about your health. You're exhausted, worn out and I can see it. We need you to take better care of yourself. I need you. Nat needs you. Those future grandchildren we talked about need you. Most of all, Mom needs you. You have been taking care of everyone but yourself."

A small lopsided grin played on William's face "Like father, like son. I will take a page from you. I see that you are attempting to take care of yourself for once. So I will promise you that I will sleep in tomorrow and get the rest I need."

"Sleeping in means nine or ten am, not six am" Sam clarified with a knowing look.

Chuckling lightly and quietly William conceded "Okay I promise to stay in bed until 0900 hours. But if I stay later than that your mother will think I'm sick and put a call into Dr. Parker."

Sam nodded "Maybe that is not such a bad thing. You are not as young as you used to be."

Mock indignantly Willian replied "Are you calling me old?"

Sam snorted "No Sir. Must be the pain meds making me a bit loopy. I would never call you old. Even if you were using a walker."

William stood up and snickered "Let's get you to bed before you say more loopy stuff you might regret Sammy."

Once Sam was positioned on the bed with extra pillows tucked around him to support his injured shoulder William stood back. "Sweet dreams son. I'll see you tomorrow at dinner. I will be meeting with the Town Council in the afternoon again. They want some recommendations on how to improve their police force."

"See you at dinner then. Remember not out of bed until nine am" Sam stated firmly.

William quipped "Is that an order?"

Sam answered without skipping a beat "Yes Sir. One I expect you to follow. If you don't I'll seek out a higher power, I'll tell Mom."

William chuckled "Well if you put it that way my head will not lift from the pillow until 0900." He tousled Sam's hair then strode to the door, turned out the light and exited the room.

Sam reached out to Jules. She shifted in her sleep without waking and snuggled closer to him.

He mulled over tonight and realized that he and his dad were building a relationship that was strong and on equal terms. It was based on love and mutual respect as well as understanding of how their mind's worked. They would be able to help each other.

With that thought firmly in his mind Sam let sleep take him.


	52. My Hero, No Reward, Dreams, Resignations

**My Hero, No Reward, Dreams, Resignations & Sam's Personal Motto**

* * *

 _ **Hotel – Sam & Jules Room**_

Knocking at the door brought Sam out of his sleep. He looked at Jules who opened her eyes too. "I'll get it Jules" Sam said as he slowly eased himself up. Sleep had helped but he was still very sore and his slow movements advertised it to Jules.

Jules yawned and pulled the covers up to her chin. The loss of Sam's body heat sent a little chill racing through her. She glanced at the clock and said "Who would be knocking at 6:40 am?"

Almost to the door, Sam raked his hand through his hair and said "Not sure. Maybe it is the Boss or my Dad." Sam thought if it is Dad I've got a few words for him about breaking his promise to stay in bed until nine.

Jules cringed inside wondering if something could have happened to her father and she said "Or my brothers."

"One way to find out" Sam said putting his hand on the door handle and opening it.

Sam's eyes were assaulted with a multitude of flashes. He squinted as several people started yelling questions at him and shoving microphones at him. So many were talking at once, Sam could not distinguish one voice from another. Sam slammed the door closed. He stood there a moment with his eyes closed trying to get his vision back from the bright lights and hearing the horde on the other side of the door.

Slowly he turned to Jules "What the hell?"

Jules sat up in bed wincing at her movement "Vermin."

Sam headed for the chair at the table and sunk down slowly. He looked at Jules "What are we gonna do? We cannot stay here?"

Jules reached for her phone and dialed "Boss we need your help. The media located our room."

Sam's phone rang and he checked the caller ID first, he answered "Hey Uncle Mark."

Both Sam and Jules held conversation on the phone and hung up within moments of each other.

Jules spoke first "The Boss, Ed, Spike and Wordy are on their way up."

Sam nodded "Yeah that was Uncle Mark. He, Jeff, Scott and Mason are heading up too."

Jules reached for her pain pills and shook out a dose. She had slept through the night fine but her head was throbbing. She stood and made her way to the little fridge and got a water bottle. She took her pills and then said "I'll change in the bathroom. You take your meds. I see you are hurting." Jules grabbed an old soft t-shirt, a comfortable pair of sweats and clean under garments then headed into the bathroom.

Sam just sat in the chair not wanting to move. He eyed his pain pills. He reached out and grabbed the bottle. Sam tried to open it himself but was silently cursing the makers of childproof caps when he couldn't get it opened one handed. The rope burn on the other hand made it hard to use his hand, more so than if just his shoulder was hurting.

He sat there dejected thinking he should have asked Jules to open it for him before she headed into the bathroom. He heard Mason's booming voice in the hall along with Jeff's drill sergeant voice and Ed command voice. They were clearing out the media vermin.

Once the din outside the room abated Sam heard a light rap. He forced himself up once again and this time checked the peep hole. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Team One, his family and Mason all entered.

Sam turned and headed for the chair again, very slowly. It was apparent to everyone that entered that Sam was hurting. Sam was just sitting down when two pills appeared in front of him in the palm of a hand. He looked up to see Scott's face grinning at him.

Scott said "You look like you could use these."

Sam took them and popped them in without complaint. Then he found an opened bottle of water extended to him by Spike.

Spike remarked "Easier to go down with water."

Sam drank half the bottle and then looked at both and said "Thanks."

Jules came out of the bathroom fully dressed and Greg came over to her and offered his arm "Have you taken you meds this morning?"

"Yeah, my head still feels like a jackhammer is running in it though" Jules answered and leaned on the Boss as he guided her to a chair. She looked at Sam "You take your meds?"

Sam nodded "Yeah."

Jules looked to Greg and asked "So what was with all that?"

Mark answered with frustration "One of the idgets, Officer Brexton I think his name was, talked to the media last night. Let them know that it was no accident. That it was Nealy on that roof and not some actor."

Sam's eyes snapped to Mark. "Shit" burst forth before he could keep it in. His first thought was did his dad know and was it interrupting the rest he needed. His second was, what the hell impact would this have with the Committee? Then his eyes briefly flicked to Jules. Crap, he did not want to let her know about the Committee just yet.

Scott had caught the almost imperceptible flick of Sam's eyes to Jules. He plastered on a smile and said "You're a media darling again Sam. The news reports are all abuzz. They are calling you a hero. Unarmed SRU officer tries to negotiate release of the love of his life from knife wielding cop gone bad but is foiled by a hitman's bullet and has to do a flying catch to save his love."

He looked at Sam trying to convey that the important stuff had not made it to the news and to take a deep breath and relax.

Sam caught Scott's drift and so he asked "Does Dad know? He promised to stay in bed until nine."

Mark reassured Sam "Will told me he made that promise to you. No he does not know, yet. Your Mom does but she has kept the TV off and made Will stay in bed."

A small sense of relief settled in but Sam knew the media would be a problem if they stayed here. Sam looked to Jules "Staying here seems to be out of the question now."

Mason stated "I can work on getting you two a secure location Blondie. Perhaps there is a safe house nearby."

Jules looked to Sam and softly said "There is always Brayden's offer."

"Do you really want to do that though?" Sam asked unsure where Jules' head was at in that regard since they had not talked since before she went into the bathroom yesterday.

Jules shrugged "Unless you want to be hounded I don't see much choice."

She thought that after her talk with the Boss last night that going to her childhood home to recuperate might be okay. Actually it was the Boss' gentle words that helped her to make the decision to take Brayden up on his offer to stay. He had asked her to describe her childhood home. She had described the physical appearance of the farmhouse but then the Boss asked her how home felt.

Jules found herself recalling that she always felt warm, secure and loved when she lived at home. The Boss had softly smiled and said sounds like a perfect place to recuperate. Much better than a cold impersonal hotel room. Jules had to agree with his assessment. And now with the added issue of the media it looked like the right thing to do.

Sam thought about it and knew that he had to leave in two more days and Jules was not allowed to travel yet. It could solve his worry. If they stayed at Brayden's home then Jules would have someone to look after her when he had to leave for Ottawa.

Speaking softly, knowing Jules' head was hurting by the way she was holding herself so stiffly and the crinkles around her eyes, Sam said "I'll leave the decision to you Jules. Mason can find us a safe house where we will not be hounded or we can go to Brayden's."

Jules nodded and then wished she hadn't as it set off a whole new round of throbbing. She whispered "I'll call Brayden."

Greg shook his head. Speaking very quietly he said "No, I'll call him for you. You and Sam need more rest."

Mason added softly "I'll stand guard outside and prevent anyone from bothering you two while things are arranged."

Sam nodded. He really did feel wiped out and aching still. He would leave it to the team and Mason to arrange things.

Wordy watched Sam and Jules. Both looked so wrung out. Wordy said "I think we all should go now and let them rest."

Ed looked at both of them and said "I leave it to you both if you want to go to the awards ceremony. Maddox pushed it back to today."

Jules looked at Sam. She saw in his eyes he did not want to go and answered for both of them "If it all the same I think we will pass."

Ed nodded "Fine by me." He was none too eager to go but felt Ed needed to put in an appearance like Greg did too.

Right about now Ed couldn't give a damn who won what. Jules was hurting in more than one way and so was Sam. His priority was them. But if they were settled comfortably into Brayden's home that would remove one of his worries; who would care for Jules when he, Greg, Wordy, Spike and Sam had to leave.

Ed knew they would all be here for a few more days. On Greg's suggestion, the City Council had contacted the RCMP to do a full investigation of the event and the breakdown in police procedures in Medicine Hat. As a result all the SWAT teams were required to stay on until they had been interviewed. That process was expected to take several days.

Spike said "I'll pack for Sam. Scott do you think Laura would come down and pack for Jules?"

Scott nodded.

Jules smiled "What you can't handle packing for me Spike?"

Spike blushed.

Wordy chuckled as he put his arm around Spike's shoulders "Been in Spike's shoes before Jules. I took Shel with me. Some things teammates just don't want to see. Just sayin'."

The room broke out in quiet snickers. Then they started to head out.

Spike went to Jules and lightly kissed her cheek "I'll be back later with Laura. You get back in bed and rest now."

Jules smiled gently at Spike and whispered "You're so good to us."

Spike grinned "You're my family. Gotta take care of my family."

When the room was just Sam and Jules they looked at each other and then both rose slowly and headed for the bed. Jules helped Sam find a comfortable position and tucked pillows under his shoulder and arm to support it. Then she went around the other side and crawled in. Jules snuggled close and closed her eyes.

She whispered "My hero."

Sam snorted "Not a hero, just a man in love." He kissed the top of Jules head.

Both fell back to sleep quickly. Neither woke when several hours later Spike and Laura slipped in and packed for them. Neither woke when Yvonne slipped in around lunch and delivered sandwiches.

They did wake around three in the afternoon and after another dose of pain meds and eating their sandwiches they were secreted out of the hotel and to Brayden's home. The camped out media was none the wiser that they had left.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat Police Station – Holding Cells**_

Turker Veli shuffled down the corridor. He had been held in processing in an individual cell by himself since his arrest. But he was being sent to the general holding now to await arraignment.

He had been tight lipped and didn't answer a single question the investigators hurled at him for hours on end. He knew his rights. Turker stayed silent. But apparently they knew about the contract. How, Turker did not know. Maybe they were just fishing. But he decided to keep quiet so that he did not jeopardize getting his reward from Reuben.

The cell door to the general holding cell opened. Turker walked in and the cell door closed. He stuck his hands through the opening and his cuffs were removed.

Turker turned to take in his cell mates. He needed to decide how to proceed. His eyes landed on a familiar figure "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Rueben smirked "You failed."

Turker strode over. "I did not fail. Nealy fell to his death. I ask again what are you doing in here?"

Reuben shrugged "Little bitch squealed on my whore business. Good thing she did not know about the rest of my business. I'll be outta here in no time. And you did fail. No reward."

Anger rising "I killed him. I shot him and he fell off a four story building. You better pay up when I get out of here or my next target will be you."

Reuben smirked "I'm not worried in the least Turker. The way I hear it, you suck. You can't hit the broad side of a barn. You shot an officer. You aided in Nealy's escape so I bet you will be charged with that and as an accessory to rape of a minor. Shooting Nealy on that roof resulted in two more officers being injured too. You're gonna be in here until you are old and gray. And you did fail. Nealy survived the fall."

Turker sat down heavily. He failed. There was no reward. He was in deep shit now. His gaze moved to the TV. God damned cops. If they had not bumped him it would have been a clean head shot and at least he would get his reward. But no.

He looked at Rueben and a surge of anger rose. He hauled off and punched him. The ensuing brawl left both men and several others bruised and bloodied. They were separated into different cells and glared at each other.

As Turker glared at Rueben a smirk crossed his face. He went to the door and called out "Guard, guard I need to talk to the detective. I have information he would find valuable."

Reuben growled "You better not say a damned thing Turker."

Turker turned "If I'm gonna be in here until I'm old and gray then so are you."

Officer Branson Kent approached the cells with Officer O'Dell and sarcastically said "It's always sad when good friends like Reuben and Turker turn on each other."

O'Dell laughed as Turker and Reuben continued to glare at each other.

* * *

 _ **Protective Custody – Safe House**_

Officer Skye Chambers enter the home and smelled something wonderful. She called out "Rena that smells delicious. What are you making?"

Rena popped her head out of the kitchen "Come see."

Skye entered the kitchen and went to the oven. She peeked in the window and saw chicken rolled with ham and gruyere cheese and surrounded by a flaky crust. She looked up at Rena "So you made the chicken cordon bleu roll-ups you were talking about. Looks good and smells heavenly."

Rena smiled. She was so happy. Skye Chambers had made her feel like a real person. Someone that could do something other than selling her body to eat. "Yeah it was really easy. I followed the recipe you sent me. It's almost done. Want to set the table."

Skye nodded and set the table for three, Rena, her and Rena's protection detail. She sat down at the table and said "Rena I have good news for you."

Setting the pan she just pulled from the oven down on the stove top Rena turned to face Skye "What news?"

"Remember that scholarship I told you about?" Skye asked.

Grinning Rena gripped her hands together trying to quell the excitement that was growing in her "Yeah, the MBH Scholarship."

Skye smiled seeing the excitement glistening in Rena's eyes "Well, I'm proud to say that you have been granted a full scholarship. You have earned the Louise Grace Hunter award."

Rena squealed with delight. Her squeal was so loud her protection detail raced into the room looking for the problem. Rena was dancing around and grabbed Officer Ricky Compton's arm and danced him around with her "I got it. I got it. I got it."

Ricky looked to Skye "She got the scholarship?"

Skye nodded and then said "That's not all Rena."

Rena halted "There's more?"

"I never knew this before but I spoke with a friend of mine and he said that the scholarship is administrated by none other than Constable Braddock. He set the scholarship up with his army buddies. But the other thing is that Constable Braddock knew of a culinary school in Montreal and they have accepted you into their school beginning next week. Oh and the men that run the school also have a restaurant and you have a part time job waiting for you too" Skye relayed.

Rena was stunned. Her mouth hung open. Her voice squeaked "Why? Why would he do that for me? I'm nobody."

Ricky pulled Rena into a hug. She was such a sweet girl "You are not a nobody. You have shown yourself to be caring and thoughtful. You deserve this Rena. You earned it."

Skye nodded in agreement and added "Rena, go for your dreams girl. They are within your grasp now."

Rena's eyes teared up. Then she hugged Skye "Thank you. Thank you. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for me."

Skye smiled and said "Well the cordon bleu roll-ups might just be enough of a thanks. I'm famished."

Rena giggled then turned to serve the dinner. Her heart was bursting with joy. She knew she would go for her dreams with intense passion. She would open that restaurant and she would help other orphans trying to make their way in this world.

As she sat down to eat and heard the compliments on her food Rena smiled. Her life had changed so much in just a short period of time. The ways the world worked still astonished her sometimes.

In her head Rena whispered 'Mom and Dad you will be proud of me now. I'm gonna make something of myself'.

* * *

 _ **Medicine Hat Police Station – Chief's Office**_

Captain Black entered when the Chief responded come in. He never thought he would end his career like this. But he had messed up badly. This whole debacle was his responsibility.

He realized that he was so out of date technology wise. Why hadn't he thought to run a trace on Amber French's phone? That one would haunt him for the rest of his life. He could have saved that little girl if he had only been up to date on technology.

Black also realized that he was not the right one to make hiring decisions. He had given the wrong man a chance. He should have looked deeper and saw that there were problems with Nealy. Black felt he should have fired him much earlier instead of giving him a chance to redeem himself.

Because he did that many people were hurt. Black stood straight at attention in front of the Chief's desk with a piece of paper in his hand.

Chief Declan Marsh looked up from his typing. He was working on his letter of resignation. As the Chief of Police this was all his fault. He was in command and responsible for what his officers did and did not do. He had become too lax. He had allowed procedures to become outdated and not kept up with the times. The citizens of this city deserved a better Chief.

Marsh looked at Captain Black and asked "What can I do for you Ramon?"

Holding out the paper Ramon Black stated "My letter of resignation Sir. I am responsible for all that occurred."

Declan took the letter and read it through. Then he said "I understand your concerns but as the Chief of Police the responsibility lies with me."

"I beg to differ Sir. The day to day operations fall under my responsibilities" Black insisted.

Marsh sighed and said "I'll hand your resignation in with my own. Both require City Council approval."

Black snorted "Don't think that will be a problem. I screwed the pooch big time."

Declan nodded and agreed whole-heartily that they had become complacent and bad things happened. Things needed to change. He said "Before you leave today send in Officers Wiley, Brexton and Knowles."

Captain Black looked at him "Yes Sir. Do you mind me asking why?"

"My last act a Chief. Those men sullied the uniform in the way they behaved. They were under orders not to speak to the media but each of them chose to disobey and leaked details on an ongoing investigation that should have remained confidential. They are just lucky they stopped short of divulging what Constable Braddock said on that roof" Marsh stated.

Black nodded "They could not. They were not tied into the headsets. It's a good thing too. They probably would have leaked that too."

Marsh shook his head in wonder "Well if they had then they would have greater problems than me firing them. The Committee does not take breach of security lightly. I just hope that whatever it is that Constable Braddock said does not land him in prison. That would be a damned shame."

"Yes Sir it would. I'll send the officers in as my last act as Captain" Black stated in a defeated tone.

Chief Marsh nodded and thought as Black left, I'm not so sure it will be your last act. He turned back to his computer and continued with his resignation letter. Then he started a new letter, a letter of recommendation to the Council; one urging them to keep Captain Black on but to remove him from the hiring process and mandate training in the latest technology.

* * *

 _ **Callaghan Farm – Family Room**_

Sam sat on the sofa sipping his coffee. Jules was lying in his lap. She dozed off after dinner and had been asleep since. It was getting late and he knew he should probably wake her to go to bed. But he couldn't. It felt too good with her lying close to him.

If she went to bed he would be lonely because they would be staying in separate bedrooms. Not because Brayden or Bayleigh disapproved of them sharing a room. It was just that the three spare rooms only had twin beds in them. If his shoulder was not so messed up he would have gladly slept in a twin with Jules. But it was, so he could not.

After sleeping nearly all day his mind was awake. He had seen some of the media coverage and was not sure what to make of it. The officers that spoke to the media had tried to make him look inept stressing he failed to clear the rooftop. But it backfired and the media somehow found out that they were the officers that failed to disarm the hitman. The media went after Wiley, Brexton and Knowles with a vengeance and he came out smelling like a rose.

He had spoken briefly to his dad about it just before the General and his mom left for Ottawa with the rest of his family just before dinner tonight. His dad said it only strengthened their plan. His face was recognizable and the public loved him. It would be difficult for some of the Committee with politic power agendas to crucify him to further their goals now. What public figure would want to be seen bashing a bonafide hero?

Sam did not see himself as a hero. Like he told Jules, he was just a man who did what he had to do for the one he loved. That didn't make him a hero.

He took another sip and set his coffee down. Sam knew he really should not be drinking coffee so late but Bayleigh made great iced coffee. And in reality he had been nursing this one since Bayleigh and Brayden headed off to bed a couple of hours ago. Brayden had offered to carry Jules to bed but he had declined saying that he and Jules would head off to bed in a little while and if they needed help Mason was around.

Sam looked down at Jules. She looked so peaceful in sleep. He hated that she hurt so much. This was a bad concussion for her. She was still taking the maximum dose of narcotic meds. One of the reasons she was conked out in his lap. Sam lightly caressed her arm in tiny circles. Just being close to her was enough right now.

He had to leave in a few days and he was not sure if he would ever see Jules as a free man again. He wanted to spend every second possible with her. Thinking about that possibility had a little part of his brain considering the offer his dad had made to secret him out of the country. Although he knew in reality he would never do that, it was tempting to think about running away with Jules.

But Jules deserved better than a life on the run. He could never do that to her. Sam knew that they could never bring children into a world if they were constantly looking over their shoulders waiting for him to be caught. No Jules deserved better. Much better.

She had just gotten her family back. Sam could never ask her to break away from them for him. Her brothers and their families meant so much to Jules. While they ate their sandwiches in their hotel room earlier today Jules had shared with him that she wanted to try to reconcile with her father.

Jules told him everything her father had said to her in the room yesterday. She told him that her dad thought she was her mother at first and then that she was dead and that she was an angel. Jules had wanted to stop by the hospital on the way here to check in on her father. But her head hurt so badly they came straight here instead. If she was up to it tomorrow they would visit him.

Over dinner she had also shared it with all her brothers. Jules didn't know yet, but Finley had visited their dad after dinner and tried to convince him that Jules was not dead. Finley had called Brayden after his visit and said Patrick did not believe that Jules was alive. Patrick insisted that Finley was just trying to protect him until he was stronger and his heart could take the bad news.

Sam hoped Jules felt well enough tomorrow to visit her dad and set his heart at ease. Jules needed that visit too. She needed to see that her father was doing okay.

Hearing the floor boards of the porch outside creak Sam looked up to see Mason entering the farmhouse. Sam grinned "Find any vermin lurking about?"

Mason chuckled quietly and shook his head "Nope the perimeter is secure. How ya doin Blondie?"

Sam sighed "Too awake."

"I saw a chess set in the den. I doubt Brayden would mind if we played a game or two" Mason suggested.

"Nah, my mind is not quite in the right space for chess" Sam answered.

Mason sat down in an overstuffed chair and relaxed. "Ah this chair is comfy."

Jules's sleepy voice said "My favorite."

Sam looked down "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Jules looked up at Sam and responded "You didn't, my head did. What time is it?"

"Near midnight. Everyone else headed off to bed hours ago" Sam shared quietly. Then he asked "You need more pain meds?"

Hating that she did Jules said "Yeah, I should go get them."

Mason popped up "Stay where you are. I'll get them. Second door on the left, right?"

Jules responded "Third, second is Sam's room."

Grinning Mason hurried off to get the meds. He returned with them and a glass of water. Jules sat up and took them and then laid back down. Sam was glad to have her back in his lap even though sitting here all night had left him very stiff and sore from not moving around.

Yawing Jules asked "Did the Boss or anyone from the team call and say who won?"

Sam yawned because Jules had, it was catching. "Yeah, Ed called. And Spike. And Wordy. And the Boss. They should have just done a conference call. But I guess they were all surprised and wanted to tell us."

"Tell us what?" Jules asked stifling another yawn.

Sam shared "That Toronto did not win. Well not at first. Ed was funny when he recounted how all the other SWAT teams became incensed that we did not win. The head judge tried to explain that we did not complete the scenario so were not awarded points. The other teams insisted that real life outweighed a make believe scenario any day. That we should be scored on how we performed once Nealy showed up and put a wrench into things."

Jules sat up "I agree with them. Real life outweighs practice. And Sam you were good. You connected with Nealy."

Sam nodded slightly "I know that. It shouldn't have worked. I have no idea why it worked."

Jules' voice was matter of fact "Sam that's what I think many, many times. Negotiation is not black and white. That's why it scares me. I like things clear cut. But that is not the world in which we operate. It's like our cool pants, gray. In fact, every time I put my uniform pants on it reminds me that we constantly deal with the gray. Humanity is all shades of gray and the human mind is a mysterious thing. You did well Sam."

Mason nodded "Sure as hell impressed me Blondie. I'm thinking your own personal motto should be ' _Words_ _ **and**_ _Deeds'_ since you have combined both Special Forces and SRU thought processes so effectively."

Sam grinned. It was true he had come a long way. He was changing and as far as he could see it was for the better. Sam no longer felt like just the point and shoot guy. He had learned how to negotiate, how to use his words and not his bullets to effect change. Sam knew that negotiation would never be his strong suit. But given the right situation he could do it and possibly end situations peacefully.

Jules asked "So how did they determine Toronto won then?"

Sam explained what Ed had told him "Commander Maddox decided to put it to a vote of all the SWAT teams except us. The vote was unanimous. The trophy is going home to Toronto."

Jules and Mason grinned. They both knew who had won it for Toronto. They were looking at him.

Sam yawned again.

Jules patted his thigh "Time for you to be getting to bed Sam. Have you taken your meds?"

Sam shook his head "No but I will when I get to my room." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Then all three rose and headed for Sam's room. Mason stood in the door while Jules fussed with Blondie making sure he took his meds and then tucked him in. Mason smiled at that. It was good to see both of them so content together. He called out "Goodnight. If ya need anything just holler." Then he turned and left the room.

Jules put another pillow under Sam's arm to support it then kissed him deeply. She pulled back and said "Goodnight."

Sam found himself nodding off quickly, even as Jules had kissed him. He must be more tired than he thought. "Goodnight. See you in the morning sweetheart" Sam mumbled sleepily.

Jules looked down at Sam, he must have been exhausted to nod off so quickly. As she looked at his handsome face she thought that Mason was right. Sam's own personal motto should be Words and Deeds.

There were parts of Sam that would never change and she could accept that. Sam would always take risks to protect others. He would always downplay his aches and pains and resist meds. But she saw many positive changes in him too. Sam was opening up and he was learning to trust in his ability to talk.

Jules smiled and leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead. She whispered "Samuel Braddock you will always be my hero whether you think you are one or not."

.

* * *

 _ **AN: Dear Readers: updates will be slower in the next week or so.**_ _I'm moving into a new house and will be very busy with that over the next few weeks. I am focusing solely on YHABL to get it wrapped up though. Hoping that next chapter will be the long anticipated Jules/Patrick talk but don't hold me to that if my muse decides to tackle a different area first._

 _ **As always I love hearing what you think.**_ _Drop me a review if you want to tell me what you liked or didn't like in this chapter._


	53. Red Haze Fear, Results, Impacts & Hello

**Red Haze Fear, Results, Impacts & Hello **

* * *

_**Two Days Later – Callaghan Farm – Porch**_

"What the hell do you mean you have to go to Ottawa and are leaving in twenty minutes?" Jules exploded loudly and angrily and instantly regretted as her head pounded. Her fists clenched and her hooded, glowering eyes bored darkly into Sam's.

Sam looked at Jules with a mix of sadness, regret and a little bit of fear. Jules' expression was black and sour and she looked ready to slug him.

Unconsciously, Sam turned his injured side away from Jules and took a half-step back. He had been delaying telling Jules because the past two days had been hard on her.

He was witness to Jules' emotions over the past two days. They had run the gamut going high and low all the while her head hurt. Being home had brought her good memories and bad memories. Last night she was despondent and had cried herself to sleep in his arms after they looked at all the photo albums.

Sam was glad Patrick was doing better. It took some doing to convince her father Jules was alive. When Patrick finally accepted that Jules was real and alive Patrick was so overcome with relief that he cried in front of all of them. Sam had quietly excused himself from the room giving Jules' family privacy.

A short time later, Jules and her brothers came out of the room. Jules told him that she had told her father that they would talk when he came home. Patrick had called her name just before they stepped away from his room. Jules had turned around, gone back in then hugged her father and kissed his cheek before leaving the room again.

Jules had pulled out the photo albums after getting back from visiting her father. It was painful to watch her try to come to terms with what should have been but was not. All the years she lost with her family.

Sam understood that type of pain all too well. He wished he could take that pain away. But he could not.

And now he was causing her more pain. A different type of pain. But Sam could not put off telling Jules any longer since his dad would be here in twenty minutes. The General had called when he landed to let him know he was on his way.

So Sam had taken Jules outside to the porch because all her brothers and their families were inside. Sam knew Jules would be hurt and angry at him for keeping it a secret for so long. He just didn't think she would be _this_ angry.

"Jules, I …" his tone bleak, Sam started to explain why he held off telling her.

"You what? You didn't think I had a right to know that you were in trouble? You didn't think I could handle it? What? What?" Jules angrily jeered but in a lower voice than before in deference to the pounding in her head.

She was so angry, worried, _flat out scared to death_ for Sam. He was facing possible life in prison. He had known it from the moment he uttered those words on the roof but he did it anyway.

God damn him! God damn the risks he took with his own life for others. For her.

Did he not realize that … that … that …. God she could not even finish that thought.

Then her anger swiftly turned inward on herself. How could she not have realized the implications of what he said on the roof? She was so self-absorbed in her own hurts and concerns she failed to recognize that Sam needed support.

But why didn't he come to her? Why? Did he not think she was capable? That hurt to think Sam didn't think of her as being strong enough to handle all of this.

Jules' head pounded like a jackhammer. It hurt like hell as her blood thrummed in her head. Every angry beat brought another wave of pain. How could Sam leave her in the dark? How could she not see Sam needed her?

Her emotions were swirling, fighting her; pointing accusations first at Sam and then at herself.

Anger was coming out as anger. Love was coming out as anger. Pain was coming out as anger. Hurt was coming out as anger. Fear was coming out as anger.

Every emotion she felt was felt through a red haze of anger.

Sam's red shirt was like a cape to an enraged bull.

Jules lashed out and slugged Sam as hard a she could in his stomach.

The instant he doubled over and gasped for air the red haze evaporated. Oh god what had she just done?

Sam did not react fast enough and Jules' powerful punch landed true. His unstrapped arm crossed his stomach as he doubled over and drew in a sharp breath. He staggered a few steps back and bumped into the hanging bench swing on the porch. Sam dropped onto it as his head came up to look at Jules his expression both wide eyed and inscrutable.

His eyes locked with hers. Jules' eyes were filled with tears, deep regret and surprise. Her face turned a sickly shade of white. Jules' lower lip trembled. Then she was on her knees in front of him looking up with pleading eyes.

"Oh god Sam … I don't know … oh god … I am afraid … forgive me" she sobbed.

Sam reached out and grasp behind Jules' neck and pulled her to him. Jules willingly allowed Sam to pull her to him. She laid her head in his lap. Jules cried. Sam stroked her hair. Her reaction was worse than he could have ever imagined. Sam felt terrible for hurting her, for scaring her, for making her lose control. All he wanted to do right now was console her.

When Jules was cried out she looked up at Sam with doleful red-rimmed eyes.

Sam looked at her with loving eyes and spoke with tenderness in his voice "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just did not want to add to your stress. There is nothing you can do but worry and I didn't want you to worry. I didn't want to hurt you or burden you sweetheart."

Jules rose and wiped her tears. She sat next to Sam and quietly asked "Did I hurt you?"

Sam gave her a lopsided grin "Flies hit harder."

Then Sam pulled Jules close again "I love you Jules. I don't know what is going to happen but I know that I love you. I can face any consequence because my actions saved you. I'd do it again. I'd do it over and over again if it had the same result. You alive."

Jules gently rubbed Sam's stomach where she hit him and felt him wince. Her voice more steady now that she was under control Jules responded "Flies huh."

Sam only grinned as she rubbed the aching spot.

Taking several deep breaths before speaking Jules then said with remorse "I'm so sorry for losing control and hitting you."

Jules saw the denial forming on Sam face. She cut him off from saying no apology needed by teasing "You know … if the committee sends you to prison for breach of security … you can charge me with assault and we can be in prison together."

Sam chuckled, "Jules they don't have co-ed prisons."

Glancing up at Sam, Jules bantered "Well maybe they will make an exception for us. We are the modern day Romeo and Juliet after all."

Sam snorted "At this point maybe more like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Do you forgive me Sam?" Jules asked sincerely.

Looking into Jules' eyes Sam showed his love for her in his eyes "Nothing to forgive. I should have told you."

Caressing his face Jules smirked "You will in the future though won't you. There cannot be secrets between us that affect both of us. We need to face things together. Together we are stronger."

Sam nodded "I will try Jules. Really I will try. It's hard sometimes. I want to protect you. I need to protect you. I know you are strong and capable. I do not see you as less capable. It's just who I am. But I will try. That is all I can promise you."

Jules let his words sink in. She returned the look of love "That's all I can ask. I accept who you are Sam just like you accept who I am. Just please know that you do not have to face it alone. I will stand by you and you have my support no matter what happens. I love you."

She reached up and kissed him softly. The kiss turned heated. They reveled in each other knowing that this kiss would have to last them a while. The sound of a car approaching finally broke them apart.

Sam tucked loose hair behind Jules' ear and said "I love you Jules."

Then needing to lighten the mood for both of them Sam quipped "You know if things don't go my way with the Committee, Dad has offered to sneak me out of the country. We could be Bonnie and Clyde for real."

Jules laughed "Sam there was no way on this earth that the General would behave in that manner."

The look in Sam's eyes gave her pause. Would the General really do something like that? No. No that was too far out of character for him. But then again?

The opening and closing of a car door had Sam saying "Everything will be okay Jules. I have lots of support. Bella is on the committee as is C-in-C McFergus."

He wanted to tell her about the Baron but promised to keep Mike's familial ties secret.

Jules nodded "It might also help that you are well liked by the media now. It would be political suicide to go after someone like you."

Sam just nodded then looked up as his father approached the porch. He sighed, released Jules and stood "Hi Dad. Do we have time for a cup of coffee before we go? Bayleigh makes good coffee."

General Braddock saw the red rimmed eyes of Jules and felt his heart break. He had seen Yvonne's face looking that way too when he left today to retrieve Samuel. The two women that loved Samuel the most were hurting and he wished he could prevent it. William would do all in his power to prevent it.

In the past two days he had met with the JAG counsel that had been assigned to represent Samuel. They were looking into every legal precedent to defend Samuel. He met with Bella and learned she was working the committee members trying to lay the ground work before the hearing.

William nodded "Military transport, we have time."

Sam grinned at Jules and teased "No chance of a Bloody Mary thrown on me."

Jules stood and retorted "Yeah but no nice first class comfy chairs."

She was worried about the long flight and Sam's shoulder. He was taking regular pain reliever now but he still hurt.

Sam shrugged one shoulder "I'm used to military transports."

As the three entered the house William said "Samuel we can only stay for one cup. We need to pick up Mike, Sergeant Hicks and Corporal Lortie as we will be escorting the evidence back with us."

Sam looked at his dad "Sir is that wise? If anything happens to it the Committee could imply that we tampered with it. That would not be good."

William nodded "Good point son. Okay. Then we pick up Mike and I'll leave Hicks and Lortie in place. I don't like that the evidence is in a trailer. I'll contact the prosecuting counsel and have her arrange transport."

After a good cup of coffee and laughter shared with Jules' family Sam, William and Mason rose to leave. Mason grabbed both their bags he had packed while Blondie was telling Jules he had to leave. Then he and the General went to wait by the car while Blondie and Jules said goodbye.

Sam shook hands with all of Jules' brothers and he said "Take good care of Jules please."

Keagan answered for all of them "We will. You take care of yourself Sam. We expect an invitation to yours and Jules' wedding in the near future."

Sam nodded. Their support was registered in those words. They expected him to be a free man so he could marry Jules. He hoped they were right.

He and Jules walked together to the porch. Sam pulled her to him with one arm and held tightly as Jules' arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sam dipped his head and Jules went on her tippy toes. They locked lips and the kiss was gentle and loving and full of promise and hope.

Jules broke the kiss and said "You are so loved. Whatever comes to pass you will always be loved."

Sam smiled softly "Jules you are the beauty of my charmed life. You will always be loved too. I'll call you tomorrow and when I know when the hearing is set. Good luck with your dad. I hope he is released soon so you can have your talk. Call me if you need me, _anytime_."

Jules nodded and then they separated. Both felt the chill at the loss of the other. Jules watched with longing as Sam headed to the car and got in. She stood on the porch watching as the car drove out of sight.

She was still there fifteen minutes later when her brothers came out on the porch. Aidan put his arm around her shoulders and quietly said "Don't give up hope."

Jules turned to look at all her brothers. It felt good to have them back in her life. She needed their support. Softly she said "I have hope and I have you guys too."

She headed to the swing and sat down in the spot that was hers growing up. All her brothers assumed their usual spots too. For a moment she was transported back in time to the quiet evenings they all sat on the porch together.

Jules looked to Brayden and asked "Would you play your guitar a bit. Something soft."

Brayden smiled and rose to go inside to retrieve his guitar. He returned and began a soft lyrical melody. Jules leaned into Keagan and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. Aidan and Finley went inside and returned a short time later with a tray of hot chocolates and her pain meds.

Jules took her meds and sipped the hot chocolate. She sighed and thought about what the coming days would bring. Father would be released from the hospital and be coming soon. She would finally have her talk with him. She had hope that they could reconcile too.

Sometime later, after hot chocolates were finished and as Brayden continued to play soft music, Jules was lulled to sleep in Keagan's arms in the swing feeling warm, secure and loved by her brothers.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – Hotel – Conference Room**_

Commander Maddox sat quietly in the conference room. The investigation into the competition events was complete and he was waiting to find out the results. One last time he told himself he should have never accepted this assignment.

Inspector Davidson entered the room and looked at Commander Maddox. The man looked utterly defeated. This latest competition had been fraught with issues. Hell who was he kidding it was an utter disaster. The investigation highlighted several issues that needed to change for future competitions. Most notably was validating that the local police department was up to par.

Davidson sat down and laid the thick file on the table in front of him.

Maddox looked at Davidson and started "Inspector, first let me say I take full responsibility to all the errors, issues and omissions that resulted in Constables Callaghan's and Braddock's injuries. I am fully prepared to offer my resignation if it is so desired."

Nodding Davidson responded stoically "That is commendable Commander but if you will allow me to explain the results of the investigation first."

The Commander was a bit stunned. He was prepared for a reaming. He responded "Please go ahead."

Davidson flipped open the thick file and stated "It is true that this competition has had more than its share of problems. It is quite unprecedented in the history of this competition. Change must be implemented before the next competition and my report on those items will be submitted with my investigative finds."

"I understand that you were worried that this competition might have been targeted by someone with a beef against the competition itself. I can rest your mind on that account. The only incidents where there was a direct target participating in this event were the ones committed by Officer Nealy. But to set your mind at ease I will review the outcome of the investigation on each issue."

"First we have the issue of the teams not being notified and the event organizers not being aware until the last minute that they were not. The invitations were found in the originating post office behind a machine with several other pieces of mail. It appears that the machine malfunctioned and kicked letters out unnoticed and they fell behind the machine."

"As for why you were unaware. The clerk in charge of confirming the acceptances made an assumption that no SWAT team would turn down an invitation to such a prestigious competition and thus marked all the teams as accepted. Unfortunately, said clerk then unexpectantly went on maternity leave and then decided not to return to work. Her replacement simply assumed that all teams had been notified and accepted."

Turning the page Davidson continued "Second we have the issue of the early demolition of the venue. Again we are looking at a simple clerical error in the scheduling. The demolition company's scheduler inadvertently swapped the dates on two sites they were contracted to demolish. The company recognizes that it could have been a complete disaster and has implemented secondary checks to ensure it does not occur again."

Davidson rolled his head round his shoulders then flipped to the next set of papers "As for the warehouse fire. Not as simple or straight forward. It was not directed at the competition but it was a crime. The arson investigator found suspicious signs and determined that it was deliberately set."

Maddox questioned "Deliberately set but not directed at the competition, how so?"

"Yeah, that one took some work but we found that the owner of the warehouse just finalized a messy divorce. He won full custody of the children in the proceedings. The wife, or rather the ex-wife was angry. She set the fire hoping to ruin his business and then prove that he was incapable of financially supporting the kids and she would get custody."

Davidson shook his head thinking that people were just plumb stupid sometimes "Instead of getting her kids she is going to jail."

Commander Maddox breathed a small sigh of relief that it was not a directed threat but asked "The rope issue? Were you able to determine what happened there?"

Shaking his head no Davidson answered "No we have no final conclusion but given the attacks on Constable Braddock there is a high probability that it was Nealy who cut the rope. However, we will never know for sure seeing that he is unable to communicate. But we have found no evidence pointing to any group targeting the event."

"Next topic. The matter of the selection of the security firm was investigated as well. It was concluded that the firm was capable of handling the event if it had been a normal event. They were undermined and misdirected by the local police officer that was assigned as their liaison. Nealy impeded them from doing their job effectively. Nealy himself was the cause of the security breaches both at the storage units and at the live fire zone."

"The security company was hired to provide general security, crowd control and to guard the weapons of the SWAT teams during the nights. Once matters became deadly they relied on the local police to handle the higher level security needs since the security guards are unarmed. It was the breakdown in the local police procedures that are to blame. Not the security company."

Maddox thought on that for a moment. That was a fair assessment. The security guards were unarmed and for the most part were young men and unseasoned. They were not police officers and were not trained to handle situations that occurred.

Leaning forward in his chair Maddox said seriously "I want it noted that the security company did an admirable job given the events were outside their scope. Also that it was the local police who were in charge of securing the area for the final competition."

"Like you say a break down in police procedure is responsible for the events at the final. Constables Brexton and Knowles were the ones assigned to check that the actors were in place. All the actors wore photo ids. If they had only done a photo id check Nealy would have been located before Constable Braddock and Callaghan were on that roof. All this could have been avoided if they only did their job properly."

Davidson nodded "I agree. And one last thing they failed to do was post a security guard or officer in cleared areas to ensure no unauthorized personnel got in. But I will say that Team One did an exceptional job given the situation they were put in."

Then he smiled "Braddock has really come a long way in negotiations. I cannot wait to tell Superintendent Plouffe about this change. He will be glad to hear that Team One is still on top of their game and keeping the peace."

Maddox looked at him confused "You know the Toronto team?"

"Yeah. A few years ago I investigated an incident involving them and a serial kidnapper murderer. Braddock was held hostage at knife-point. When his team arrived he was trying to negotiate himself out of it after the subject refused to interact with Lane. He sucked at negotiations."

"Although to be fair he was woken up at knifepoint and was recovering from a previous injury saving a little boy from frigid water. But I will say that Braddock definitely does not suck at negotiations now. Parker and Callaghan can be proud of how they helped him develop his skills."

"Braddock is a well-rounded Constable with some awesome sniper and tactical skills too. I'd love to have him, Wordsworth and Lane teaching. Hell I'd love to see all of Team One teaching. They are one of the finest SRU team's I've seen. The Medicine Hat force could stand to learn from them" Davidson shared.

Interesting thought Maddox but then his mind returned to the matter at hand "So, based on the results of investigation is the Superintendent looking for me to hand in my resignation or will there be disciplinary actions?"

Davidson closed the file and leaned back in his chair "It was a series of unfortunate events mostly out of your control Commander. I have spoken to Superintendent Plouffe and he does not see a reason for you to resign nor to discipline you. However he does expect you to write a report detailing all the areas of weakness and failure that contributed to this debacle. Superintendent Plouffe wants to ensure nothing like this happens in the future."

"I suggest you make it extremely detailed including absolutely everything you can think of. Plouffe will expect you to interview all those involved in the planning or execution of the competition to gather their insights and inputs as well. You have two weeks to complete that before presenting your findings to Superintendent Plouffe."

Maddox responded "Understood. I'll get started right away."

Internally Maddox was relieved to still have a job. He was well aware of Superintendent Plouffe's sense of fair play and his almost obsessive need for details. Maddox could see that his next two weeks were going to be long, long days gathering the information Plouffe would require. It was a fair penance to pay and in the end it would help the next sucker that agreed to oversee the competition. Maddox knew it would never be him again; his heart just could not take the stress.

* * *

 _ **Callaghan Farm – Family Room**_

Jules sat in the overstuffed chair with her feet up on the ottoman. This had always been her favorite chair to sit and think when she lived here. She had a light knitted afghan over her and a pillow tucked off to the side as she relaxed this afternoon.

This concussion had been bad. She still suffered headaches the last two days but at least now the intensity of them was more of a dull ache rather than stabbing pain. She had switched from the narcotic pain relievers to over the counter ones yesterday. But her family was still over watchful of her and made sure she got a lot of rest. In a way that made her smile but in another way it irritated her. She wasn't used to being so idle.

Jules had a quiet moment today and it was the first time she was left on her own in nearly a week. It was nice to be alone with her thoughts for a bit.

She had only seen her father once for a short time after he thought she was an angel. Brayden and Keagan were at the hospital right now to pick up their father. He was doing well enough to be released which relieved everyone.

Bayleigh had left to take Cyndi and Zed to Rachel's and Keagan's home for the night. Bayleigh said she wanted to promote a quieter environment for her and their father. Cyndi and Zed had been more hyper than usual with her in house.

When Mason was here he took them outside and tired them out. But since Sam and Mason left three days ago, Bayleigh was running out of quiet things for them to do while she stayed close watching over her. Over at Keagan's they could be as rowdy as kids should be with Conall and Finn. And now with Father coming home, it also allowed a perfect opportunity for them to talk in private and without interruption.

Jules snuggled down on the pillow and thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. It was a lot.

The repercussions of Nealy targeting Sam impacted many Medicine Hat citizens and institutions. Changes both large and small rippled through Medicine Hat. Hazel Hester had written multiple of stories detailing all the changes. The story was all over the TV too.

Stanley French had become a vocal critic of both the hospital administration and the police force. He became a leading force behind a movement of citizens that were calling for changes in both. He was openly hostile to the police.

He contended and the public agreed that the police could have prevented his daughter's carjacking if they followed proper prisoner transfer protocols and prevented further trauma if they had simply traced her cell phone. When speaking to the press, Stanley also lambasted the hospital policies that prevented him and his wife from staying with their daughter when she needed their support the most.

Yesterday, Aidan had driven her to the French family home. Jules had wanted to meet with Amber to see if she could help after hearing Stanley French breakdown during one interview. He was so distraught over his daughter's mental state after being held hostage. Jules knew what the general public did not; that the trauma was due to rape.

When Jules met with Amber, the girl had cried a lot. Amber shared that she felt shamed and guilty like it was her fault. Jules could see the girl was a mess at first. But after spending a few hours with Amber, Jules felt she had made a small difference.

Quietly, just the two of them in the room, Jules had shared with Amber how Nealy had raped her when she was sixteen too. Then she had talked with her about not allowing the incident to color the rest of her life. That Amber was young and had a bright future if she chose.

Jules knew she had gotten through when Amber finally wiped her tears and said 'I'm a survivor. It was not my fault and I have nothing to be ashamed of'. Jules had left her number and told Amber if she ever needed to talk that she was only one call away. Amber had hugged her for a long time.

She had seen the appreciation in Amber's parents' expressions. Jules was glad she could help. She was also glad that Amber's parents were making sure Amber got counseling to help her deal with her emotions.

Glancing at the newspaper on the table Jules thought that today's headlines made a lot of people very happy. Due to both Yvonne's interventions and citizen outrage, the Archibald's were both fired from the hospital.

Dr. Archibald was facing the Medical Review Board to revoke his medical license. In addition, he was being charged with forcible confinement because he sedated Sam instead of allowing him to leave AMA. He was facing time in prison for that one and he deserved it as far as Jules was concerned.

The article said that Ms. Archibald quickly left town in a huff after her home was egged by all of Amber's friends when they learned that Amber's parents, one a staff doctor, were kept from her following trauma of the carjacking and being held hostage. The hospital was now looking for a new administrator but the temporary one had already changed policies.

It also said that the paramedic, Jedidiah Archibald, had been fired too. It turned out that injecting Sam with morphine was Jedidiah's third offence of not asking for medical history before injecting morphine into someone. He left with his aunt.

Jules smiled remembering the little side note in the article that revealed that her friend Dr. Ready had been appointed as the new Head of Emergency Services at the hospital. Jules was happy for Evan. He deserved the promotion and he was the right man for the job.

According to Hazel Hester's report and what Jules learned from the Boss and Ed, the City Council was taking input from cross section of people from military, civilian, government, health and other police departments to investigate and provide suggestions for improvement for the police force.

Chief Declan Marsh took personal responsibility for all the errors and resigned. But not before he had fired Wiley and three other officers whose conduct was unbecoming of an officer. The Council rejected his resignation and instead approved early retirement with full benefits based on his willingness to take full responsibility and for his forty years of honorable service to the citizens of Medicine Hat.

The department was looking for a new Chief of Police from outside the current ranks. They wanted someone not tainted by all the screw ups. On the recommendation of the Boss, the City Council contacted the RCMP Superintendent Plouffe who agreed to help with the house cleaning, recruitment of a new Chief and bringing the department up to acceptable standards.

The City Council also determined that Captain Black was salvageable when he tried to tender his resignation too. In his resignation letter Captain Black accepted full responsibility for hiring Nealy and for being out of date with technology and not ordering a trace on Miss French's phone. The Council listened to the input of several good officers that said Captain Black was good commander but he would benefit from updating his technology skills. Captain Black chose to stay, on the condition that the hiring of new officers should go to someone else.

It was rather interesting to hear that all the SWAT teams offered up officers to help with retraining the Hat officers. Davis Gentry was the first to offer to bring them up to speed on the latest technology. Leif Thorhallsson was asked to provide training for tactical entry and disarming subjects.

When she talked to Sam last night he had shared information that that he learned from the General that surprised her. Anastasia Lyons and Mark Vinson were tapped to take on training roles for the department too.

Mark was offered a position to provide ongoing firearms training for the officers and help them develop several members of the force as snipers. Anastasia was asked to stay on for a month to teach a course on profiling. Jules knew that her covert ops training would require significant skills in reading people.

Jules secretly hoped that Anastasia and Mark would hit it off. They looked good together and little Cindi had taken a liking to Anastasia. Jules could not think of a better role model for the girl.

Shifting in the chair to reach her tea Jules was glad her headache was subsiding quickly today. She took a long sip and finished it off then put the empty glass back on the table. Jules glanced at the mantel over the large fireplace and she smiled.

Brayden had put up a photo of her and Sam with all the other family photos on the mantle. Her smile faded as she recalled their conversation just before Sam left. She was still feeling awful for slugging Sam in the stomach. Jules knew she could not lose it like that ever again. Playful punches were one thing but lashing out in anger at the man she loved was quite another. It was unacceptable.

She needed to reel in her Irish temper. She had acted just like Keagan flying off the handle. With a few days to think it over, Jules realized that Sam was right to withhold the information from her. She really was not in the right state of mind. As a form of apology she had talked with Yvonne and asked her to bake Sam some of his favorite cookies for her. Yvonne was a sweetheart and readily agreed to help out.

Jules heard the truck pull up. She took several deep breaths to steady herself. It was time. She felt a nervous rush spread through her body. She heard steps on the porch and the one floor boards creak.

That same floorboard always creaked regardless of how many times her father attempted to fix it. As a teen she wondered if he did it on purpose. The creak would alert him when one of them was coming or going; an alarm of sorts. That is why she perfected the art of sneaking out her window. No floorboards to give her away.

Jules pushed down the sudden desire to bolt to her room. Well it was not her room any more but bolt to Cyndi's room and scurry out the window. Part of her wished Sam was here. But then again part of her was glad he was not.

Facing what was to come with her father was her battle to fight. Just like Sam facing the Committee was his battle. They both had their backup. Sam had his dad, mom and the rest of his family to stand with him. She had her brother and their wives. She also had Sam and the Team if she needed to retreat.

The door opened behind her. She drew in a breath and held it. Her father walked into her view on the arm of Brayden. He looked more like the man she remembered, older yes, but strong. Jules released the breath slowly.

"Hello father" she said softly.

Patrick felt his insides racing ever since they left the hospital. He was going to see his beautiful wild child. He was going to get an opportunity to talk to her. She had agreed to listen to him.

He pushed away from Brayden needed to appear strong. Or at least that was his first thought, an old thought, an old habit. But Jules' soft voice saying hello nearly undid him. Jules was in his home. She was sitting in the chair that she had claimed as hers when she was only six.

Patrick's knees nearly gave out as he lowered himself onto the sofa "Hello Jules."

The two of them sat staring at one another for some time; neither knowing quite where to start.

Brayden's voice broke the silence "I'm going to get you both some iced tea and then Keagan and I will head out to the barn. I have my phone in case you need anything."

Keagan returned with a plate of cookies and Brayden followed with two iced teas. They set them down and headed out the door without another word. Both knew that Jules and their dad needed to have this conversation alone. That is why Brayden asked Bayleigh to take the kids to Keagan's.

Finley and Aidan would be joining them in the barn shortly once they got off work. They would all be here to support Jules in any way she might need. They had promised Sam they would take care of her and they had for the past three days. With what Sam had done to save their little sister they would not let either Sam or Jules down.

.

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Long chapter because I will unlikely post anything until Sunday at the earliest, might even be Tuesday depending on if I have problems with getting my new internet set up._


	54. Unforgivable, Supportive Call & Grief?

**Unforgivable, Supportive Call & Grief?**

* * *

 _ **Callahan Farm – Family Room**_

Patrick watched as Jules took a small bite of cookie. He saw that she was covered in the last afghan that Kaitlin knitted. He smiled and took a sip of his tea. It warmed his heart to see her sitting there cloaked in something Kaitlin had made with love.

He took a steadying breath and softly asked "How are you feeling today? Are the headaches still as bad?"

Jules nibbled on the cookie unsure how to begin. Her father's general question seemed to give them a safe place to start. She answered "Doing okay today. Headache is only a dull throbbing sometimes. How are you feeling?"

"Tip top now that I'm out of the hospital. Doc says it was just a stress reaction when I saw you fall and as long as I take it easy for a few weeks I'll be fine" Patrick answered.

An awkward silence followed.

Jules was thinking that her falling off the roof nearly killed her father. Stress. He said just stress reaction. She was the cause of that stress. She could almost extrapolate that she almost killed her father. But Jules would not let her mind dwell there. The roof was Nealy's fault, not hers and not Sam's.

Patrick was kicking himself for putting it that way. He just implied that Jules was the cause. Her falling was but it was not her fault. He had not intended to do that. Damn this was going to be more difficult than he imagined.

He stumbled out "Jules I didn't mean to imply …"

Jules cut him off "I know you didn't. I know it is Nealy's fault. And maybe to some extent the officers that should have disarmed the hit man."

Pulling the afghan closer around her Jules said "I'm sorry you had to see that though. I'm sorry you had a heart attack. I'm glad you are doing better now."

Patrick picked up a cookie and recognized it was chocolate, chocolate chip, Jules' favorite. His wild girl had an affinity for anything chocolate, the more chocolate the better. Kaitlin used to make these type of cookies for Jules. He was not a big fan of chocolate himself but he took a bite anyway. It was a way to be closer to Jules.

The quiet stretched on as both slowly ate a cookie and sipped tea.

Jules set her glass down and said "Bayleigh makes the cookies almost as good as Mom did. Not enough chocolate chunks though."

The corners of Patrick's mouth lifted into a small smile "Your mom always added double the chunks that the recipe called for because she knew you loved them. I like seeing you sitting in that chair wrapped in that afghan."

Jules looked down at the afghan and then questioningly at her father "Why?"

Patrick put down his glass and replied "It was the last one she knitted. It has always made me feel like she was hugging me. I'd like it if you would take it home with you when you have to leave. I always intended to give it to you. I almost sent it to you so many, many times. But …"

His head dropped unable to look Jules in the eyes. He had broken his vow to Kaitlin, he had not taken care of Jules' precious heart. He had done things that were so completely out of character for him that it felt like it was another person altogether.

He could not for the life of him understand how he could have done what he did to her. How he could have turned his back? How could he make her brothers do the same? If he believed in possession, which he did not, he might excuse his behavior by saying the devil had a hold of him.

But the reality was that he did it. Patrick knew fully what he did. And it was unforgiveable. No father, no dad should ever do that to a child, even if the child is an adult.

"Jules, I have no excuses. I hurt you more than can be expected to be forgiven. I shut you out. I shut your bothers out. When your mom died the wounds would not heal. The pain was just too real and too deep. Your mother was my resonating light and when she died I was thrown into pitch blackness" Patrick began to explain.

She wanted to listen. Jules told herself she would listen and try to understand. But she found anger spiking in her.

Her voice came out unforgiving "When Mom died you lost your wife. But I lost my mother _AND_ my father. I was only a kid, only thirteen. You abandoned me and my brothers."

Fire flashed in her eyes as anger rose. Jules loudly and accusingly spat out "You were not there for me! Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan were the ones that wiped away all of my tears. They were the ones to soothe away my fears. They held my hand and watched over me."

Jules' body trembled and her voice shook with hurt and anger "You abandoned me! Then you took my brothers away from me too. I begged you to accept me, to love me as I am. I pleaded with you in the airport one last time."

Tears were welling in her eyes clouding her vision as she continued to lash out "But you just turned your back on me. You walked away from me and threw my heart on the ground like garbage. You never looked back. I know because I waited. I stood there until you were out of sight hoping you would relent and turn around."

The damn burst and hot tears streaked down Jules' face and her voice dropped to a forsaken whisper "I thought I could forgive. I wanted to forgive. But there's just too much that time cannot erase."

Patrick felt the sting of Jules' words. His face screwed up in pain as his eyes teared up and he looked at Jules through blurry eyes. He nodded. Patrick had thought that it was too good to be true. He was right. What he did was unforgivable.

His wild child could never forgive him. All hope was lost. He turned his head away as tears dripped down his face.

Patrick's tone was soft and desolate "I understand." He stood and turned away "I'll just go to my room now."

Jules watched her father turn away. He was doing it again, he was turning his back on her and walking away.

No, she was pushing him away she realized. Her words pushed him to leave. She did not listen. All her childish fears reared.

Jules called out tentatively "Wait. Don't go."

He turned back around slowly. Patrick said nothing, just looked at Jules. At the woman she had become. But he saw the little girl she used to be too. If only he could turn back the hands of time and do it all over again.

Patrick mournfully said "You were right, there's just too much that time cannot erase. I cannot expect you to forgive me. What I did was unforgivable"

He drew in a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes "All I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry I wasn't the father you deserved to have. I have always loved you and I will always love you. But I understand if you cannot love me in return."

"My behavior was unacceptable. I shut you all out and then I let my fears of losing you to some damned sniper's bullet override my base character." A small mirthless laugh emitted from his throat "My actions due to my fear in the end did what no sniper's bullet could do. I lost you for good and it was all my fault. I have no one to blame but myself."

Patrick teared up again "I wish I could go back. I wish I could have behaved differently. I wish I could have climbed out of my deep hole of despair sooner and been there for all of you when you needed me the most. I was wrong, so very wrong to not support you."

His eyes sought out Jules' eyes "Unfortunately we both have to live with what I did. If it gives you any solace, what I did haunts my dreams. I should have held your hand through all of these years. I should have been there for you. I should have protected your heart."

"I've watched you from afar though. I wanted to call you so many times. I wanted to visit you." Patrick stopped when he realized all his statements started with 'I'. This was not about him anymore. This was about Jules.

But he could not hold back a few more I sentences. They had clamored for so long to be spoken aloud. "Jules, I am so proud of the woman you have become. Both personally and professionally. I should have been more. I should have realized sooner. I miss my beautiful wild child."

Patrick placed his hand over his heart "I know you cannot forgive me. I will have to live with that. But I wanted you to know that you have always been loved."

His hand dropped and his voice was so very tired "I'll be in my room lying down. I'm feeling a bit tired."

Slowly Patrick walked backwards not turning his back on Jules. He was hoping that she would see the symbolism in his not turning around. He hoped she heard his words and even though she could not forgive him that she knew she was loved. He reached his bedroom door never breaking contact with her until he stepped into his room.

Patrick moved to his bed and sat on the edge. Whatever would be between them was now up to Jules. He looked at the picture of Kaitlin on his bureau "Katie dear, wrap our daughter in your loving arms and whisper to her that I meant what I said. Even though I failed to show her and I wronged her, I have always loved her. Help her to accept that part at least."

Jules watched her father retreat. Why did she lash out? She could see he was in pain. But she was in pain too. How could she get past this?

She pushed the afghan off and rose from the chair. Jules debated whether to go to her father and talk or to retreat too. Her phone interrupted her decision. Jules answered "Hello."

 _["Hey sweetheart. How are you feeling today? Sorry I couldn't call before now" Sam said.]_

Jules leaned on the chair and her words came out in a soft rush "Father came home a little while ago."

 _[Sam heard the mix of emotions in Jules' voice "So have you talked yet?"]_

"A little. Not really. I lost my temper. I was planning on just listening. But …" Jules trailed off.

 _["Jules it hurts, you hurt. People lash out when they are hurt. It's okay. Don't be hard on yourself. Give it time. Take it at your pace. And remember whatever you choose I'm right at your side" Sam proclaimed.]_

Jules sighed. Needing a break from her feelings and knowing she was not the one with the most important problem Jules asked "How did your meeting with your defense counsel go?"

 _[Sam grimaced and was glad Jules could not see him. It had not gone well. The lawyer was new to JAG and although he had experience it was not experience in this area. But the lawyer was his only option._

 _He deflected a bit "We talked through some of the issues. I'll be meeting with Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie again tomorrow. He is researching some things."]_

"You don't sound too happy" Jules remarked hearing something in Sam's voice.

 _["He's untried, this is his first case of this type. I shouldn't judge his capabilities like that though. I'm sure he will do fine" Sam answered but inside he was worried but he would not add to Jules stress.]_

Jules pushed off the chair and headed for the front door "Doesn't the General have some pull to get you more experienced counsel?"

 _["Yeah, but the lawyer he wanted is involved in a murder case and cannot take on my case at the moment" Sam answered.]_

* * *

 _ **Callahan Farm – Porch**_

"What about Dale Gibbson?" Jules asked stopping on the top stair of the porch.

 _[Sam raked his hand through his hair as he paced and answered simply "Doesn't have the required security clearance. That pool is exceedingly small."]_

Jules realized yet again that Sam's history was full of secrets. He held one of the highest security clearances. She knew she could not go to the hearing with him. But perhaps he could use her support as he waited for the hearing to be set.

She responded "I wish I could be there for you right now. Evan said I could travel in a week. Tomorrow is a week. I could fly there tomorrow."

 _["No. Not that I don't want you here, but you have another week of medical leave. Spend it with your brothers and their families." What Sam didn't say but was thinking was and give yourself some time with your dad. Rebuilding a relationship was hard work and took time.]_

Standing on the porch Jules looked to the barn and saw Aidan's and Finley's trucks. All her brothers were here now. "I can come if you need me" Jules offered again.

 _["I will always need you Jules. But I have support here. Mom and Dad, Mason, Jeff, Scott and Uncle Mark. Nat will be here in a few days too. Spending time with your family is important too Jules. You need it. We both know that" Sam stated._

 _Sam knew she would need them more than ever if he went to prison. It would be tough on Jules. She would need all the support she could get. Team One and his family would be there for her. But having her own family, her brothers, would be important._

" _Really Jules, I'm okay."]_

Jules took a deep breath "Okay but if you change your mind, you call me and I'll be there on the next flight out" Jules relented.

 _[Sam smiled for the first time today "I know that sweetheart. How is your head doing today?"]_

"Better, only a small headache. How is your shoulder?" Jules asked as she sat on the swing.

 _[Sam took a seat on the back porch "Shoulder is doing better. I'm going to see Lizzy tomorrow. She's not back at work yet but she said she wanted to check out my shoulder."]_

Jules grinned "Better get lots of ice."

 _[Sam laughed. "Between Lizzy and Jeff I'll be in top shape in no time."]_

Decision made, Jules headed for the barn. She needed to talk to her brothers. "Don't push too hard Sam. I know Ed wants you back ASAP but you need to do what is right and let that shoulder heal properly. And your hand too."

 _["Hand's fine now. Doesn't hurt at all" Sam answered._

 _William popped out the back door to the porch and saw Samuel on the phone. He said softly "Dinner's ready."_

 _Sam acknowledged his dad with a nod "Hey Jules, dinner's ready I gotta go. Mom made the lasagna that Spike taught her how to make. Fresh noodles and all. Call me tonight if you want to talk more. I'll be up late so don't worry about the time difference."]_

"Lucky. Enjoy dinner. I'll call you before I head off to bed tonight. Love ya Sam" Jules said as slowed coming to the barn.

 _["Love ya too" Sam said and then hung up._

 _William looked to Samuel "How is Jules?"_

 _Sam stood and headed to the door "Could be better. Her father came home today."_

 _William nodded knowingly "Probably gonna be fits and starts. I hope they resolve things."_

" _Me to. It was rough when we were working through things. I expect it to be the same for Jules and her father" Sam shared._

 _William slung his arm gently around Samuel's shoulders "Yes it was rough but so worth it son. So very worth it."_

 _The two headed inside and to the dining room where the rest of the family and Mason were waiting to eat.]_

* * *

 _ **Callahan Farm – Barn**_

Jules reached the side of the barn. Talking to Sam always settled her, his timing was perfect. It was almost as if he knew she needed to talk to him. That she needed the distraction. Taking a moment to breathe and stow her phone in her jeans pocket Jules then wiped her eyes to clear any remaining tear tracks. She rounded the corner to the barn door, stepped in and found her four brothers sitting on hay bales with beers in hand.

She asked "Got another one?" as she headed towards an empty hay bale next to Aidan.

Keagan was handing one to her from the cooler as Brayden asked "Should you be drinking yet?"

Shooting his brother a quelling look Keagan said "Bray if Jules wants one she can have one. She hasn't taken the narcotic pain meds today."

Aidan scooted closer once Jules sat next to him and put his arm around her "That bad?"

Jules nodded and twisted off the top of the beer but just held it. The ice cold bottle felt good in her hands. She looked at each brother. Their faces were expectant.

She sighed "I don't know how to do this. I can't help what I feel even though I can sort of understand why he did it. I built a fortress and I don't know how to let down the bridge or open the gate to him. I can see his pain. I can even understand it. I'm not sure I could live if Sam died. But …"

Aidan squeezed Jules to him in a one armed hug "You don't have to justify your feelings to us."

Brayden asked "What does your heart tell you?"

Jules turned her head to Brayden "That's just it. It still hurts. I'm confused."

Finley quietly offered "I don't think you are confused Jules."

"Don't tell Jules what she feels Fin" Keagan interjected.

"Hear me out, please" Finley stated and looked to Jules seeing if he should continue. Jules gave him a slight nod as she brought the beer to her lips but then dropped her hand to her lap again without taking a drink.

Finely continued "Like I said I don't think you are confused. I heard in your voice when you told us what happened in the hospital room. You wanted to give him a chance to explain and you heard things you did not expect when he thought you were Mom."

He reached out and took the beer from her hand seeing she was not really going to drink it. Then Finley took both of Jules' hands in his "Jules I think you are grieving. Grieving for the life that should have been. For the years we should have been a family but were not. For the loss of the hero every father is to his child."

"You see now that your dad, our dad, is human and flawed like us all. He is capable of making mistakes. And Dad did make a mistake. There is absolutely no doubt in any of our minds or even his mind. Dad made a colossal, gut wrenching painful mistake. But a mistake nonetheless."

"That mistake rocked your world. You moved on when you left here. Jules, you made a life for yourself and buried us all deep. Slowly you have dug each of us up and breathed new life into us. But with Dad. That will be more difficult" Finley said and then released Jules' hands and leaned back. He hope what he had just said might be of some help to Jules.

Jules listened. Grieving? Finley thought she was grieving. He might have something there. She waited to hear what else he might have to say. It felt good to be able to get their perspectives.

Brayden was listening closely as were they all. When Finley stopped to take a breath he said "Jules, Finley might be onto something there. You know you had our letters. You left them unopened for months. You had months and months to think about us reaching back out to you. You had our words that you could take in and sort through your emotions before you ever talked to us. Small doses. Maybe that is what you need with Father too."

Aidan added "Grief is a powerful thing sis. If Finley is right then you need to take the time to feel it. Don't try to bury your emotions or justify them. Just feel them. You will need to work through the stages of grief, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance."

Keagan stood and paced. He hated seeing Jules so conflicted. He wished he could help her. But he knew that she had to work it out on her own. Then an idea popped in his head. Keagan knew one thing he could do to help.

He stopped pacing and headed for the barn entrance. Keagan stopped and turned to Jules "I'll be back in about an hour. I need to run an errand."

Brayden was confused "Keagan what errand? You said you could stay the night. Bayleigh is staying with Rachel."

Keagan looked at Brayden "I have to do this. I'll be back. It's important. You four can start dinner while I'm gone."

Finley snorted then quipped "Never was one to be in the kitchen."

Jules felt the tug of a smile "Good for us. Keagan burned just about everything he tried to make."

Keagan loved seeing the little smile. He knew it would come and go but was glad it showed for even a moment. He remarked "Hey, I'll have you know that blackened chicken is supposed to be black."

Brayden stood up and tossed his empty beer bottle into the bin and teased "True but not so for ham, green beans, potatoes, mac and cheese, rice …"

"Okay, okay. So I suck in the kitchen. I have other uses. I'll be back" Keagan said and headed out to his truck.

The four watching Keagan leave just chuckled. Then Jules said "How about you all help me make some awesome lasagna. Spike taught me his ma's recipe. I'll even make fresh noodles."

Aidan popped up "I'm game. I love lasagna."

The four headed into the house.

Jules felt a stab of pain in her heart. Finley was right. Her brothers were right. She needed time to come to terms with her father like she had with them. She understood conceptually what had driven her father to behave that way. But emotionally was quite a different thing.

She thought back to Sam and his father. Sam's reconciliation with his dad was no bed of roses. Yes they had the initial ah ha moment that revealed to Sam that his parents did love him and did not blame him for Sara's death. But it had taken Sam and his dad years to work through all the pain.

The hospital was her ah ha moment and what her father said this afternoon too. Her father always loved her. But he did not know how to show her. He let his fears get in the way of what should have been. They lost so many years because of misunderstandings and fears.

Jules sighed, in many ways she and Sam lived parallel lives. In her mind, that only strengthened her thought that they were destined to be together. It also gave her a bit of hope that she might be able to get past the hurt and the pain and the anger and one day be able to forgive her father.

Small doses, is what Brayden had said. Sam told her to not to be hard on herself, to give it time and to take it at her pace. Both were saying the same thing. Sam was also right she needed to spend time with her family, it was important to and for her.

As she reached the porch, the place where the family had spent many quiet nights together, Jules began to feel that the wounds that were so deep might just heal with enough time.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Yeah I have internet and my computer set up. Now to unpack hundreds of boxes, meet with the window blind people, landscapers, painters (can't live in an all white wall house - color please), clean my old home, ... argh I hate moving._

 _Well be several days before next chapter because quite frankly I'm dead tried._


	55. Flour War, Blain Brothers, Fire & Delay

**Flour War, Blain Brothers, Fire & Delay** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Callahan Farm – Kitchen**_

Jules and Aidan were covered in flour as was the kitchen floor and counter. What started as a simple 'you have a bit of flour on your cheek' comment quickly escalated into a flour flinging war. The kitchen was filled with laughter as Aidan and Jules grabbed and threw flour at each other.

Brayden and Finley had left Jules and Aidan in the kitchen making pasta and gone outside on the front porch to talk quietly on how to help Jules. But they were drawn back into the house by shouts. Patrick was woken up from his nap by the same shouts. The three men converged at the same time and stood in the entrance of the kitchen just staring. It was a sight to see. A wonderful, happy sight to see.

Finley turned to Brayden "Brings back memories. Remember the last time those two had a flour fight?"

Brayden shook his head.

Patrick chuckled "I do. Brayden wasn't here. He was visiting his college roommate over in Calgary. Your mom nearly blew a gasket. Those two spent the entire weekend cleaning up the mess."

Brayden answered "Wish I had been here to see it." He watched as Jules ducked and spun and lobbed a handful of flour at Aidan.

Aidan laughed and ducked but was still hit with the cascading flour. He grabbed another handful and threw it. His aim was off and Jules ducked. He stared in horror as the flour splattered all over his two brothers and a little hit his father.

Jules laughed at the astonished looks on their faces. Then she picked up a huge handful and lobbed it at them on purpose.

As the flour landed square on his chest, Brayden roared joyfully "This means war."

Brayden lunged forward toward the flour bin and grabbed a handful. He threw it at Jules who ducked. It hit Aidan in the side of the head.

Aidan scooped up flour and aimed for Brayden but it hit Finley. But then Jules got him with a handful.

Finley sighed at the mess and then joined in. His first handful hit Jules. Then Jules got Finley. Brayden and Finley got each other. Jules got Brayden. The fight continued on and it was every one for themselves. Flour was flying in all directions.

Patrick leaned on the door jamb and watched with a smile on his face. It was an utter mess. They would be cleaning up flour until the end of time but it was so good to see most of his children, adults all, behaving like kids and having a grand time. Jules' laughter was a glorious sound. One he had missed so very badly.

The flour war was winding down as they all were slipping and sliding in the flour covered floor. The flour container was nearly empty. All four of them grabbed a handful at the same time just as Keagan opened the kitchen door.

Keagan stopped dead in this tracks. He had heard the laughter all the way out at his truck and he was glad to hear Jules laughing. His hands were laden with bags as he struggled to open the door. He let it swing all the way open and stood in the threshold.

Never would Keagan have ever suspected to find what he was looking at. All four of his flour drenched siblings turned to look at him. Keagan gawked at them open mouthed.

Jules, Brayden, Finley and Aidan all turned when the door opened. They all saw Keagan. They shared a quick look and each of their eyes danced with merriment. All four launched their handful of flour at an unsuspecting Keagan.

Hit by four handfuls of flour Keagan was instantly covered. He blinked and puffed out a breath to get the flour out of his eyes and his mouth.

Keagan laughed "Christ almighty! And you guys say I make a mess in the kitchen. I hope you made the pasta before you wasted all the flour. I'm looking forward to lasagna."

The four looked around the room really seeing for the first time the mess they had just made. Flour was everywhere. It would take some time to clean up the mess.

Aidan grinned "It was worth it."

Brayden and Finley both nodded and Brayden said "Absolutely worth it."

Jules sat on one of the chairs and looked at her brothers. She felt happy for the moment. It was a little disconcerting the way her emotions were swinging like a pendulum. But in this moment she was happy. Jules glanced at her father and saw his smile. Her smile wavered a bit but she gave him a small smile.

Patrick said with a grin "It was fun to watch. But you make the mess you clean it up. I'll be in the den."

He brushed off the little bit of flour and then decided to remove himself so he did not bring Jules down. He saw her smile dim when she looked at him. Giving her space to interact with her brothers was the right thing for him to do right now.

Keagan carefully walked across the slippery flour dusted floor and set the bags down on the counter. Brayden closed the door. Finley and Aidan headed to the closet to get the broom and vacuum.

Jules asked "What was your errand?"

Keagan grinned "Since you will be staying here for the next week, I thought you could use a few essential things."

"Really? Like what?" Jules asked eyeing the canvas bags.

Opening the first bag Keagan pulled out a pint of ice cream as he bowed and presented it to Jules "Double chocolate fudge with brownie chunks."

Jules smiled "Essential, yes very much so." She reached to the silverware drawer and pulled out a spoon.

Keagan grinned "But wait … it not complete."

He pulled out a jar of hot fudge sauce, a bottle of chocolate sauce, a bag of milk chocolate chips, a small canister of chocolate sprinkles and a can of whipped cream. He turned and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and an ice cream scoop. He put the hot fudge in the microwave and heated it up. Keagan then took the pint from Jules and proceeded to scoop out a serving of ice cream and topped it with all that he had brought.

Presenting the bowl to Jules as his brothers looked on in amazement at the chocolate concoction Keagan said "Now it is complete."

Jules scooped out a large bite getting a bit of everything. The cold chocolate ice cream and the hot fudge were like two extremes of a pendulum swing that together centered the pendulum in her head.

She sighed "Mmmmm. Just what I needed. Heavenly."

Keagan just grinned. He took out several more pints of ice cream. He proceeded to put them away as his brothers started to clean up the flour.

Brayden patted his back and whispered "You did good bro."

Keagan looked at Brayden and whispered "You did too. I loved hearing Jules laugh as I walked up."

Confessing Brayden said "That was all Aidan. I just joined in when I ended up in the line of fire."

As he swept the floor Finley asked "What's in the other bags Keagan?"

Closing the freezer Keagan turned to Jules and answered "Two things. Gloves for the heavy bag I'm gonna hang in the barn and golf balls. I figured that between chocolate, punching a bag and shooting you could work through just about anything Ferocious."

Jules put down her ice cream and went to Keagan and embraced him in a tight hug. "Thank you. All three will help."

Brayden was wiping down the counter and said "If you are up to it Jules, maybe you could teach Cyndi a little about shooting."

Keagan added "And Conall and Finn."

Finley smiled and offered "If your headaches recede, you could always come out to my place and ride Charger too. A good, fast ride always helped you in the past."

Her brothers were wonderful. Jules took another scoop of ice cream and nodded "I'd like that. A lot."

The five of them all worked to clean up the mess and light banter was shared. Jules took bites of her chocolate coma concoction as she worked. When they finished with the cleanup Aidan and Brayden helped Jules with making the sauce and getting the lasagna put together and into the oven. Keagan and Finley headed out to the barn to hang the heavy bag for Jules to use if she needed to get rid of anger.

As they walked to the barn Keagan remarked "I was happy to see that Aidan and Jules had actually made the pasta dough before they started the flour war."

Finley nodded "Me too. I gotta hand it to you though. Your chocolate coma concoction is perfect. I'd forgotten that Jules would gravitate to chocolate when she was upset. It always helped her when she was a teenager."

Keagan grinned "Jules is not a little girl anymore but I'm glad some things never change. I'm glad that Jules is planning on staying for the week. It will be nice to spend time with her."

"Yeah I'm glad too. We lost too much time with her. We missed all Jules' big events and she missed all ours. I like that we all get a chance to be a part of her life now and she a part of ours" Finley shared.

* * *

 _ **Five Days Later – General Braddock's Home – Back Porch**_

Sam leaned back with the flexible cold pack over his shoulder that Lizzy insisted upon him using after their final session of therapy. He looked at Lizzy as she rocked Sammy. He grinned at the platinum blonde hair and hazel eyed infant. He wondered if Sammy's hair would turn darker as he grew, especially seeing Blaze has jet black hair.

He said "Sammy is a unique mix of you two."

Lizzy smiled and said "He is certainly gonna be a girl magnet, with his platinum blonde hair and Don's hazel eyes. All my boys are so different but I love that. Ryan's auburn hair and brown eyes are so like his father David. It makes me happy to see Ryan looking more and more like David every day. Then there is Ben. He's definitely Matt's son with that brown hair and striking green eyes. I'm thinking they are all gonna be fighting off girls."

She thought but did not say that her three boys were all so different that an outsider would never peg them as brothers. Lizzy considered Ben hers too even though he had Daphne as a mom. Ben always stayed with them when Daphne had to travel and she had to travel a lot lately. Ben had spent the last three months with them with the exception of every other weekend while Daphne was teaching a course in undercover techniques for CSIS in Montréal.

Sam looked out in the grassy area at Ben and Ryan. Ben was currently curled up in Ryan's lap while he was reading out loud. He smiled as Ryan helped Ben sound out an unfamiliar word. Sam was glad that Ben got to spend so much time with Blaze and Ryan. Both were strong male influences for Ben.

Daphy had moved into the home next to Blaze several years ago since she had to travel for work often. Blaze was more a father to Ben than uncle and Lizzy was now Ben's second mom. Daphy had said that she had no desire to marry and was glad that Lizzy and Blaze could help out with Ben. She had declared that she had found Mr. Right in Matt and it would take an extraordinary man before she ever considered marrying. She had not met anyone to compare with Matt, yet.

So it was nice that Ben had Blaze as a father figure and Lizzy as a second mom. Ryan and little Sammy would be more like brothers to Ben than cousins. It did Sam's heart good to see Ben surrounded by so many people that loved and cared about him. Matt would be happy that Ben was so loved.

The only thing that ever marred his thoughts of Ben was that eventually he would have to tell him that he killed Matt. Daphy, Blaze and he had a long conversation and decided that they should wait until Ben was old enough to fully understand.

Sam sighed and realized there was one piece he would never get to tell Ben. That his father was deliberately sent to his death by Plouffe. Sam doubted he would ever get authorization to tell Ben. The General had to threaten to leave Special Forces in order to tell him, so the odds of getting the go ahead to tell Ben were almost zero.

Lizzy asked "What are you thinking Sam? You look a million miles away."

Sam removed the cold pack and pushed the disturbing thoughts away and only shared a portion of his thoughts "Just thinking how glad I am that Ben has brothers and Blaze in his life. Blaze is a great dad."

Smiling Lizzy responded "Yes he is. Ryan adores him too. He asked if he could hyphenate his last name to Wilder-Blain. I told him when he was eighteen if he still desired to do so he could. The way Don treats them you'd never know two are not his natural boys."

Sam stretched his arm over his head and asked "So are you gonna sign off on my medical release?"

Chuckling Lizzy answered "Sam, Sam, Sam. What have I told you about pushing too fast?"

Giving Lizzy a lopsided grin Sam said "Hey, I gotta keep my place as your top patient. The shoulder doesn't hurt and I have full range of movement. So will you sign off?"

"I shouldn't. But if you promise to take it easy when you get back to work I'll sign off" Lizzy said as she shifted Sammy up to her shoulder and rubbed his back gently as he started to fuss.

Sam nodded "I promise, although I'm not sure when that will be. Depends on what the Committee decides."

Getting a whiff of little Sammy, Lizzy realized why he was fussy. She stood to head inside to change him and said with confidence "They will decide in your favor Sam. Have faith. I do. When is the hearing?"

"In four days" Sam said as he stood too.

Lizzy nodded and patted Sam's shoulder "I'll be back in a moment. I need to change Sammy."

"I think I'll see if the boys are up to a game of tag. I need to run off some energy" Sam remarked with a boyish grin.

They headed in opposite directions, Lizzy into the house and Sam towards the boys. Lizzy stopped at the door and turned to watch a moment. She watched as Sam started to play tag with the boys. Lizzy thought that Sam would be an awesome dad one day too.

Lizzy knew via the scars on his body the sacrifices Sam had made for this country. He was a good man and did not deserve to be in prison for even a day. She prayed that the Committee would find in his favor and Sam would have the opportunity to have children with Jules.

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Jules strode into the briefing room and it felt good. She was glad to be back at work and have a partial semblance of normalcy. The time spent with her family had been mostly nice. Getting to know her nieces and nephews and her brother's wives had been good. Reconnecting with Brayden, Keagan, Finley and Aidan had been great.

However, reconciling with her father had been up and down. Jules had made good use of the heavy bag Keagan set up in the barn and consumed large amounts of chocolate ice cream. She was surprised at how often the anger spiked and she headed out to the barn to take out her frustration. In some ways it was good. With the amount of ice cream she ate she needed a way to work it off or else Ed would be commenting on her weight at the next weigh in.

The tears had come every night in the privacy of her room. Her sobs were mostly muffled by her pillow. Grieving was hard. Finley had been right that that was what she was doing. Even though there were set stages to grief she knew from experience, the loss of her mother and Lou, that it was more of a circle than a straight line. It was normal to revisit each stage numerous times.

She had a long talk with her father on her last day in Medicine Hat. It was the longest one they had the whole time. They both agreed that it would take time to rebuild a relationship.

Jules was still working on forgiving him. She didn't know if she could ever fully forgive her father. But she found enough forgiveness to try and build a new relationship with him. One based on who they were today, not who they were back then.

She doubted it would ever be a really close relationship with her father. But that might just be the hurt and anger still talking to her. Only time would tell. They decided to facilitate the rebuilding by talking at least once per week on the phone.

Greg looked up from his paperwork and smiled. It was good to see Jules back "Good mornin' Jules."

Ed pipped in with a fake gruffness "You're late Callaghan."

Jules just grinned and handed the paperwork she was carrying to Ed "Had to get the physical sign off this morning. I'm cleared for duty."

Spike leaned back and his grin was huge "Missed you. Glad you're back."

Swiveling in his chair to see Jules, Raf added "Spike's been a bear with both you and Sam gone."

Kaleb and Jude nodded then Kaleb said "Guess I'm outta here after today. Back to the division. It's been fun as always."

Greg shook his head "Nope. Unless you want to go back to the division. Commander Holleran has approved you and Jude to stay on at least until Jules and Sam return from vacation."

Kaleb smiled "Cool."

Jules quietly said "That is if we get to take vacation. That's up in the air until the Committee decision."

Ed blew out a long low breath. That would be tomorrow. They all knew it. Ed looked at Jules "You sure you wouldn't rather take the next few days off and fly up there to be with Sam?"

Shaking her head Jules responded "Sam and I spoke last night. It is a closed hearing on base. If it goes against him and they decide to indict him, Sam will be taken directly into custody. I would not be able to see him for at least a week while they processed him. If that happens …" Jules trailed off and looked out the window.

Ed said "But at least you would have tonight."

Jules bit her bottom lip. That is what she said to Sam. But Sam had told her not to come. He wanted to stay positive and not turn tonight into a goodbye of sorts. Sam wanted to leave it as he would be coming home soon and he would see her then. Part of her agreed with that thinking. But part of her really wanted to see him tonight just in case.

Rollie strode into the briefing room interrupting everyone's thoughts when he said urgently "We all need to see this." He waved his hand and headed back to the gym.

They all followed quickly wondering what had unflappable Rollie agitated. They stopped and looked at the TV in the gym. Across the banner it said 'Breaking News from Medicine Hat'.

Rollie turned up the volume and the newscaster was saying "We have and update from a local affiliate Jean Cortez. Jean what can you tell us about the fire?"

The picture switched to a double wide trailer fully engulfed in flames but in the process of being put out by a fire crew. The voice of Jean came across the airwaves "I'm on scene at the Medicine Hat Police evidence lock up. The fire started about ten minutes ago. All personnel have been accounted but they were unable to get any evidence out of the trailers. The fire crews arrived on scene quickly. But it looks like many pending cases may be thrown out as the evidence against the parties is surely going to be destroyed."

Spike pointed and asked "Is that Hicks?"

Ed nodded "Sure is and Lortie too."

Greg wondered aloud "Who are they arguing with? The rank looks like a Major."

Everyone shrugged.

Jules sat on the weight bench as she watched and listened as the reporter continued "The fire is going to be investigated. There is speculation that it may have been arson. Perhaps someone trying to avoid prosecution arranged for the fire to be set. One of the clerks I spoke to briefly said they had some rather major cases evidence in there and over fifty pending cases are suspected to be affected to one degree or another."

Spike sat down next to Jules and looked at her "Do you know if the evidence against Sam was still there?"

Everyone turned and looked at Jules.

Jules sighed "I don't know. Sam said it was up to the prosecution to get the evidence. But seeing that Hicks and Lortie are still there I would assume that the evidence is still there too."

Ed grinned "Wouldn't that be something if the evidence against Sam was destroyed. The Committee would not have anything to indict him with."

Greg sighed "I hate to burst your bubble Ed but they would probably call witnesses. Everyone that had a headset if it is destroyed."

Spike looked squarely at Greg "Perhaps we all just get a case of amnesia."

Jules shook her head "No, Sam would not want that. He'd want us to tell what we heard. I couldn't dishonor him by lying. I just hope they don't call us as witnesses."

Her head started to pound and it had nothing to do with her previous concussion. She looked up at the TV as it panned over the fire and the reporter spoke about several big cases that could be impacted by the fire. Sam's case was not mentioned. It wouldn't be. It was too secret to make public knowledge.

Raf asked Jules "You gonna call Sam?"

Jules shook her head "No he was meeting with his lawyer today. He is probably there right now. He'll call me."

Greg could see that Jules needed a distraction and he clapped his hands "We still have a job to do. Patrol day. Jules you and Spike, Ed and Kaleb and Raf and Jude. Let's get out there and keep the peace."

They all began heading out and Jules hung back a bit. She gave Greg a small smile and said "Thanks. I need a distraction."

Greg patted her shoulder and grinned "I know. One foot in front of the other and soon you and Sam will be together again. I have a feeling things are going to work out just fine."

Jules nodded and then turned and hugged Greg. He always looked out for her. He was what a father was supposed to be. The Boss would always be there for her. He would never turn his back on her. If things went bad for Sam she knew she would be able to rely on him to help her deal with it.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Ottawa Base – Committee Hearing Room**_

Sam strode into the hearing room in rigid military fashion even though he was dressed in a suit and tie. It was the same suit he had worn to the assault hearing and to Dupont's trail. Sam was beginning to think of this suit as his trial suit. He wished it could just hang in the closet and never be worn again.

He was flanked by the General who was in full dress uniform and his lawyer. His dad veered off and took a seat behind the table Sam and Lieutenant Colonel Jack Mackenzie sat at. At the other table two men and one woman were seated. They looked upset when they glanced at him. Sam turned and looked forward.

In front of him was a wide semi-circle with thirteen chairs for the Committee members. They were all empty now but their name plates were visible. Sam scanned the names and found Bella's, C-in-C McFergus' and Baron Wildingham seats. At the center was the Chairman's seat and the name plate read Alexander. From his father Sam found out that the Chairman of the Committee was the Prime Minster of Canada Sir David Alexander. None of the other names he recognized.

Sam took several slow breaths to steady his nerves. In his head he quickly reviewed their strategy and procedures Jack Mackenzie had reviewed for the hearing. It would be similar to court proceedings but the hearing was more informal. He recalled Jack saying that when addressing the Committee Chairman he was to use Mr. Chairman or Sir rather than Prime Minister. All the other Committee members were to be addressed as Sir, Ma'am or Mr./Ms. and their last name.

No rank was used because all Committee members were equal and held equal weight in the decisions. The Committee consisted of thirteen members. The thirteenth vote was cast by the chairman. In case of a tie, six for and six against, the chairman's vote was the determining factor. That is unless there was an unequal number of voting members.

Sam thought that might be the case today. He was fairly certain Bella would recuse herself from voting. That would leave twelve voting members including the chairman. If it were a tie then the Committee would deliberate and vote until there was a majority one way or the other.

William leaned forward and placed a hand on Samuel's back. Sam pivoted around and saw the support in his father's eyes. He gave his dad a small grin as his dad patted his back.

"Breathe Samuel. Just breathe. I've got your back and you are not going to see one day in jail son" William quietly whispered.

Sam only nodded then turned back around to stare at the empty chairs. He appreciated the words but it was out of his father's hands now. It was out of his hands too. The thirteen members of the Committee would decide his fate. Sam would either be allowed to continue with his life, marry Jules and have children someday. Or he would never see another day as a free man.

If someone had asked him a few years ago which way the Committee would lean and what his fate would be Sam would have laughed. There would have been no question in his mind which way it would have gone. It would have been prison for life.

Back then he believed that fate always gave him the short end of the stick. But now he wasn't sure. Sam could see that he had several horrific twists of fate. Losing Sara, killing Matt and being tortured were at the top of the list of those things.

But he had been granted some of the most wonderful things the world had to offer too. First and foremost was having Jules in his life and the love they shared. He also had all of his family both natural and chosen.

Sam was not alone anymore. Actually Sam realized he had never truly been alone. He only thought he was when he did not see those who were in his corner doing all they could for him all those years.

So now, Sam had no idea which way fate would lean.

When the door at the back opened he rose with the others in the room and stood at attention as all the members filed in and took their seats. Prime Minster Alexander sat and the rest of them sat down as the hearing was called to order.

Prime Minster Alexander stated "Due to the sensitive nature and potential security issues no recordings will be made of this hearing. This is a closed hearing and the room had been secured. All electronic devices have been disabled and jammed. The Committee has been convened to determine if Mr. Samuel Braddock will be indicted on breach of trust under the Security of Information Act. Before we begin Ms. Ridgewater I believe you would like to make a statement."

Bella looked to the Prime Minister and stated formally "Yes thank you Mr. Chairman. I must recuse myself from voting on this matter. I have a personal stake in this matter as General William Braddock is my godson and Constable Samuel Braddock is his son and like a grandson to me. It is within me to be objective but I do not want to give the appearance of favoritism or give cause for the decision to be set aside for not revealing the personal connection prior to the proceedings beginning."

Sam was not surprised to hear Bella recuse herself. It was appropriate. But he knew she had worked behind the scenes on several of the committee members. He looked to McFergus and waited. He fully expected him to recuse himself too. Sam did not have to wait long.

Commander in Chief James McFergus stated "Mr. Chairman I too must recuse myself from voting in this matter. I have a familial connection to Constable Braddock in that my daughter is married to his cousin. It would be inappropriate for me to vote and as Ms. Ridgewater pointed out I do not want to give the appearance of favoritism."

Colonel Malcolm Frye, the lead prosecutor, glanced at the Lieutenant Colonel sitting next to him and whispered irritated "Devillers, why was I not made aware of these connections prior to just now?"

Lieutenant Colonel Lisette Devillers shook her head "Didn't come up in my searches Sir."

Malcolm controlled his breathing. When he was first assigned this case he was glad thinking it might just make his career. But that was before he realized he had been assigned Frick and Frack. Frye knew he was now behind the eight ball because he had relied on Major Walch and Lieutenant Colonel Devillers, who were assigned as his assistants, to do the necessary leg work on this case while he finished up his previous case.

But they had dropped the ball big time. They had failed to retrieve the evidence and interview the witnesses. As they tried to explain to him yesterday there was some mix up and each thought the other was responsible for getting the flash drive and assessing the contents and scheduling the witness interviews. Frye was livid and was now relying on the minimal input that was given when General Braddock reported the breach.

Frye needed time to regroup and get his ducks in a row. And now to find out that two of the thirteen Committee members had a personal connection with Mr. Braddock was just the icing on the cake. Malcolm eyed the Committee and wondered if they would serve justice fairly given the connections just stated.

The Braddocks were well known in every branch of the service. Hell one day they might run the whole damned military. In Frye's mind that would be a sad day. It was never a good thing for anyone or any family to hold so much power. Frye wholly believed it bred the thought that they were above the law. He quickly rethought his strategy. Malcolm needed a strong offense right out of the gate.

Prime Minster Alexander responded "Duly noted. Are there any other connections that would prevent any member from being objective in this matter?" He waited and when no other members indicated they needed to reveal a connection he turned to Colonel Frye and asked "Is the prosecution ready to proceed?"

Colonel Malcolm Frye stood and threw an accusing glance towards Sam before addressing the Committee Chairman "Mr. Chairman, the prosecution is not ready to proceed. Due to unforeseen issues we request a delay of three weeks."

Alexander asked "Please explain why you are not ready not and the reason you are requesting a delay."

Frye opened a small box and pulled out a melted lump of plastic "Sir the evidence against Mr. Braddock was contained on this flash drive. As you can see it is destroyed beyond retrieval. It was the only copy retained and all other copies were erased from the computers that captured the audio and video recordings of the incident. The flash drive was melted when the evidence lock up in Medicine Hat was torched."

"The fire is under investigation for arson." He pointed in the direction of Sam and stated "My contention is that Mr. Braddock had the most to lose and may have intentionally set the fire. Prosecution needs three weeks to interview those that were privy to the audio of the incident and to wait for the results of the arson investigation. We may need to add charges of tampering with evidence to the list of charges against Mr. Braddock. Given this, the prosecution feels that Mr. Braddock is a flight risk and should be taken into custody until the hearing."

Sam sat silent and still with his stoic mask held firmly in place. Yesterday Sergeant Hicks called the General to tell him about the fire and let him know that the Major sent to retrieve the flash drive was pointing a finger at Sam. Hicks said that he had gotten into a heated argument with a Major.

The Major insisted that Hicks should have gone into the trailer to retrieve it when the fire broke out. Hicks maintained that he was more concerned with ensuring the clerks made it out safely. Sam thought the Major must be the ferret looking man sitting next to the female Lieutenant Colonel.

After they found out the evidence had been destroyed, his dad and he met with his lawyer Jack. They discussed that the prosecution would likely point fingers at him at the hearing and the hearing would likely be pushed out while the prosecution regrouped. That didn't bother Sam overmuch because he knew he was innocent of setting a fire. But he did wonder about the cause of the fire.

What bothered Sam was that his friends would be subjected to testifying. He wanted to spare them that. Sam knew the team would feel a level of guilt for telling the truth. But if they had to testify, Sam wanted them to tell the truth regardless of the outcome.

However, Sam was surprised the prosecutor just implied he was a flight risk. Hell he had been in Ottawa for over a week with no thoughts of leaving. It was absurd to think he would leave now.

Bella bristled at the accusations and could not hold her tongue "Colonel Frye you shall refrain from making allegations regarding the cause of the fire until the arson investigation is concluded. This Committee does not make decisions on conjectures. Only facts. The fact is that there are over fifty pending cases with evidence that has been compromised in that fire. The fact is that the arson investigation is still pending. As far as flight risk, Constable Braddock has been in Ottawa awaiting this hearing since he was cleared medically to travel from Medicine Hat over a week ago. It is ludicrous to suggest that he is a flight risk now."

Prime Minster Alexander eyed Bella and could tell she was fit to be tied though outwardly her demeanor appeared in control. David would not want to be Colonel Frye if Bella really unleashed on him. He was surprised that she was so well contained at the moment. But then again the nature of this hearing and her affinity for Samuel Braddock would require her to maintain decorum.

David trained his eyes on the prosecutor and stated with authority "Prosecution bears some responsibility for the damaged evidence by not retrieving it from Medicine Hat earlier. Prosecution also should have completed their interviews of witnesses prior to this hearing as there was ample time given. Therefore, we shall only defer the hearing for five days not the requested three weeks."

"As for a flight risk, seeing that Constable Braddock has presented himself here today willingly, we do not believe he is a flight risk. Constable Braddock, I understand that you are currently residing at your parent's home. Is that correct?" the Chairman asked.

Sam answered "Yes Sir."

Prime Minster Alexander nodded and then ordered "You are to remain in Ottawa until the hearing. Leaving will result in a warrant for your arrest and detainment until the hearing. The only precaution the Committee will make is that your passport will be flagged with no fly. Is this clear?"

"Yes Sir" Sam responded relieved that he would not be taken into custody today.

Alexander then stated "The Committee is in recess and will reconvene in five days at ten am."

They all stood as the Committee members rose and filed out. Sam watched the prosecutor and his assistants leave. They looked pissed off but went quietly.

Sam turned to his dad and quietly said "That was a curve ball. This prosecutor is going full on. I really wish the evidence had survived. I hate for the team to have to give testimony. It will be hard on them to do that."

William nodded but said "Yes it will be tough but they can handle it. Come on. Let's get out of here for now. Your mom will be happy to see us for lunch."

Sam nodded and the three of them walked out. Sam wished that it was over. Waiting another five days for the hearing was going to be tough on him. It was hard to maintain a positive front when his life hung in the balance.


	56. Interviews, Nothing & Committee Hearing

**Interviews, Nothing & Committee Hearing** **  
**

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later – SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Commander Holleran and a Major entered the briefing room at the end of Team One's start of shift briefing. Holleran cleared his throat to gain their attention then he spoke "Excuse the interruption but I needed to let you all know that Team One will be off hot calls for the morning. Major Walch here needs to interview Greg, Ed, Spike and Jules."

The four looked at each other with resignation. They were all aware why Major Walch was here. Sam had told Jules what happened with the Committee two days ago and asked her to tell the others.

Greg rose and said "I'll go first. We will use conference room three, it is sound proof. The rest of you can hit the gun range for practice if you want. Ed you're up second so stay close. Spike you can go third and lastly Jules."

Commander Holleran, the Major and Greg headed out to the room. The rest of them all just sat at the table not really wanting to go to the gun range. The tension was so thick it was like wading through sludge.

Kaleb looked at Ed, Spike and Jules and decided they could probably use a little privacy. This whole thing with Sam was putting an awful strain on them. He said "Hey Jude, how about giving me some more lessons on marksmanship.

Jude nodded and rose understanding what Kaleb was up to. "Sure. You can help me with negotiations too." The two exited the briefing room.

Raf stood and said "I'm gonna do a Timmy's run. Back soon with some coffee for you all."

Ed nodded thanks to Raf then stood and began to pace. Sam did not deserve what was going on. It was asinine as far as he was concerned. Sam didn't name any names or give any locations. How could anything he said be used by terrorists? Any reasonable person could see that. Ed hoped that the Committee was full of reasonable members.

Spike's knee began to bounce. His insides were a jumble. He wanted to lie so very badly. He wanted to say he didn't remember anything that Sam said up there. But Sam would not want them to lie. Damn this sucked.

Jules swiveled her chair and stared out the window. It was a cloudless blue sky and would be described by most as a beautiful day. But to her it was nothing. She felt as if her life was on hold. It would only start again once the Committee decision was made.

She did not want to think about either option but could not stop her brain from going there.

One option was so painful to contemplate; losing Sam to Club Med for years or for life. If he was sent to the Canadian Forces Service Prison and Detention Barracks she would only be able to visit him if she traveled to Edmonton. Jules half decided that if that was what happened that she would seek a transfer to Edmonton.

Edmonton was a large city and she might be able to get onto their SRU Team if they had an opening. Jules was willing to take any position though if it meant being closer to Sam. Her mind began to note both pros and cons of moving to Edmonton. One pro was that she would be only a five hour drive to Medicine Hat and closer to her brothers. But the flight there from here was only five hours so it was basically the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Wordy walked in and said "Ed, what's going on? I got pulled from the stakeout by my Sergeant and he told me to report here pronto for some interview."

Jules swung back around and felt so bad. She had forgotten to call Wordy. How could she forget to call Wordy? Damn she was distracted by all of this.

Then she noted his appearance. He was unshaven and disheveled. Wordy had said stakeout. It looked like he had been on that stakeout for days.

She spoke before Ed could answer "Wordy I'm so sorry. I forgot to call you. It's Sam. The evidence was damaged in a fire and now they are interviewing everyone that was wearing a headset."

Wordy's face fell. Slowly he walked to a chair and slumped down "That's not good. Damn." He registered Jules' apology and added "I've been on stakeout for five days. I was wondering how things went for Sam. What fire?"

Jules explained the fire at the evidence lock up in Medicine Hat. She then explained the accusations the prosecutor was leveling at Sam regarding the fire. After she was done everyone sat quietly stewing in their own thoughts for some time until Raf showed up with coffees. Seeing Wordy there Raf gave up his black coffee and Wordy thanked him. Then Raf excused himself to join Kaleb and Jude at the gun range.

Ed finished his coffee and threw the empty cup with force at the trash can. His voice was hard with anger "This is not good at all. Whatever we say might convict Sam."

Spike jumped up from his chair unable to sit any longer and his voice was tense "I can't do it. I can't betray Sam. I can't shoulder the guilt if he is convicted by what I say."

Wordy looked at Spike, his expression fatherly and sad "Spike, you have to tell the truth. Whatever they ask you have to answer with what you remember. Sam would not want it any other way."

Spike stormed out of the room as he threw out one last "I can't do it."

Jules started to go after Spike and Ed stopped her "Jules let him be. Spike will do the right thing when it is time. He just needs to vent his frustration."

She sat back down and turned to the cloudless sky again. She felt like Spike did. But if they lied it would be just as much betrayal of Sam as if they told the truth. Jules knew they all knew that. None of them would like telling the truth but they would. It was like their job, doing right didn't mean they got to feel right.

Greg walked in and looked to Ed "You're up."

Ed turned without a word and strode to conference room three.

Then Greg sat down looking drained. He turned to Wordy and said "I see they called you in for an interview too."

Wordy only nodded.

Over the next three hours all of them were interviewed. Wordy was interviewed after Ed and when he was done he left without saying goodbye. They could all see he was upset. They all were upset. The Major drilled each of them mercilessly for details, asking the same questions multiple times in different ways trying to discern if they were lying. He was particularly insistent on trying to determine if Sam had named names or places.

When the Major left, Commander Holleran came in and announced "I have called Team Three in early to cover the rest of your shift. This is nasty business. Go home. Sort through it, rest and come back tomorrow with your heads on straight."

No one argued. They all simply rose and headed to the locker rooms. Each headed home. If it had been later in the day they might have gone to the Goose to drown their emotions but since it was only eleven am they all went home instead.

* * *

 _ **Evening Before Hearing – Colonel Frye's Office**_

Malcolm Frye and his two assistants had reviewed all the interviews combing them for details. The three of them had worked with little sleep over the last four days gathering, compiling and cross-referencing all the interviews and additional research. Frye was dead tried.

He rubbed his eyes as they crossed reading over the arson report for the umpteenth time. Frustration mounting, he leaned back and grabbed his coffee which had gone cold. Malcolm drank it anyways.

What he had before him was nothing. He had absolutely nothing that warranted indictment. Nothing! At the beginning he was glad he had drawn this case thinking it was some high profile leak that could make his career. But now he was just pissed and disillusioned with the process. Why had General Braddock even reported this to the Committee?

Malcolm sat back and took the time to reassess what he had learned in the last four days. The why was clear to him and Malcolm was man enough to admit that he had been wrong. Samuel Braddock and William Braddock were men of honor. They took their oaths seriously and although technically it was a breach of security Frye couldn't find anything that he personally would consider damning.

What he had read through was gut wrenching. Sam Braddock's history bespoke of a good man put in an impossible situation. Braddock had stalwart support from each and every person that was interviewed. It was clear that what Braddock had done on that roof was selfless and would have worked if not for the hit man's bullet. The fact that Braddock was able to save his fiancée from certain death impressed him.

All the interviews added up. It appeared that everyone was forthcoming. Sure there were differences in recollections. That was to be expected. Different people focused on different things. If they had all been exactly the same he might have suspected collusion to hide facts. But there was no appearance of that. He was glad to see that the police forces in all six locations had honorable officers willing to tell the truth. Even the organizers and those involved with running the event were truthful.

Malcolm could not believe he had been so wrong about the Braddocks. So very wrong. He had Lieutenant Colonel Devillers research both Braddock's personal and military histories and Sam Braddock's police history looking for a weak spot. He wanted to find something that would justify prosecution of this nature.

But he found absolutely nothing. In fact, what he did find was just the opposite. Everything he found made this prosecution a mockery. Malcolm was astounded by what he learned of the men. If they could clone the Braddocks and replace every Plouffe, Murphy, Travis, Merrill and Nealy with men of their caliber Canada would be an unstoppable and honorable force.

It pained him but as prosecutor it was his job to present the facts of the case. It was not his job to weigh and measure them and make judgement regardless of his personal feelings. Frye would bring the facts to the Committee and then it would be out of his hands.

Frye slammed the arson investigation folder closed and stood up. He needed a stiff drink and a good night's sleep. He knew he could get one but a good night's sleep was unlikely given what he had to do tomorrow.

Malcolm was not looking forward to tomorrow. Depending on the Committee's decision a good man who had endured so much pain personally and professionally could unjustly be sentenced to life in prison. That did not sit well with him.

* * *

 _ **Next Day – Ottawa Base – Committee Hearing Room**_

Sam's stomach was in knots but his face showed none of it as he resumed his seat at the table he had sat at five days ago. It had been a nerve racking five days. He tried very hard to keep positive. Jules, Mom and Natalie had gone out of their way to try and make him laugh and get him to smile.

He wanted to talk to Blaze but he and Winds were on a mission. They would be lucky to get leave for Mason's wedding. Mason had said that they would fly directly to Scotland if they did finish in time for the wedding. Sam felt bad for Mason. It might turn out that he would only have Jim as a groomsman if he was indicted and Blaze and Winds were still engaged in a mission.

Sam had gotten many phone calls from the Boss, Ed, Spike, Wordy and a few of the other SWAT team members. They all wanted to apologize for telling the truth. Sam had to reassure them all that it was okay. That he was glad they had been truthful regardless of the outcome and the only one responsible was himself. After all he was the one that divulged information he knew he should not.

Spike's first call was the hardest. Apparently being interviewed dredged up all of Spike's old nightmares after the Vlad kidnapping and that damned betrayal game they were forced to participate in. Sam had talked to Spike for hours the night Spike had been interviewed. Spike was a mess.

Every night Sam was woken up at least twice when Spike called him when he had a nightmare. That was okay. Sam had asked Spike to call him so they could talk. However, Sam did not think that Spike's nightmares would stop until the Committee made a decision and then only if it was not to indict.

He had talked to both Jules and the Boss about Spike's nightmares. They assured him they would look out for Spike if he went to prison.

Ed's calls were the most stressful for him. Ed meant well and he tried to be positive but their conversations quickly devolved into Ed ranting about the injustice of it all. Sam agreed but he had ignored a few calls from Ed after that. Sam felt bad about doing so, but it was difficult to remain positive in the face of Ed's frustration and anger which was his way of showing concern.

Wordy's calls were the most calming for him. The tone of his voice relaxed him like nothing else. Really it didn't matter one whit what Wordy said, it was the tone and cadence of Wordy's voice that Sam clung to. It was like a life-ring in the middle of the ocean. It was something Sam told himself he would try to emulate if he and Jules ever had kids. Sam knew for a fact that was how Wordy talked to his daughters when they were scared or had nightmares. He had listened a few times. Sam really appreciated the nightly calls from Wordy.

The doors opened in the back of the hearing room and Sam rose with the others. Just thinking about Wordy's calls had steadied his breathing and helped reduce the slight shake that had invaded his hands; sniper hands that were not supposed to shake. Sam made light fists of them to hide any lingering tell-tale signs of his nervousness.

They all sat and the Prime Minister Alexander called the hearing to order and the prosecution said they were ready. What surprised Sam was that the looks from the three of them were very different today. He did not see any animosity. Sam wasn't quite sure what he saw but it was almost like pity. That emotion set the hairs on the back of his neck vibrating.

Sam could not handle pity from anyone for anything, not since Qasim. He frantically pushed those thoughts down. Sam swallowed hard and took a slow deep breath, held it for a count of four and then ever so slowly released it. He repeated the breathing technique several times and focused inward. Sam felt his dad's hand on his back. How did he know he needed the grounding touch?

He had been so busy trying to get himself in hand that he missed some of what the prosecutor was saying. Sam tuned back in.

Colonel Malcolm Frye was relating the findings of the arson investigation "… so as you can see, after careful review of the arson investigator's findings it is clear that there was no deliberate act on anyone's part. Therefore the prosecution cannot and will not seek charges against Mr. Braddock in relation to the fire that destroyed the evidence."

Sam clearly had missed something important. But he was not going to interrupt and ask Jack what he missed. He would ask later. Sam was just glad that he was not being charged with arson. Not that it would have stuck anyways. Although he did wonder if Dom might have been involved after the phone call he overheard between his dad and Dom a few nights ago. Sam knew Dom was resourceful and sometimes did questionable things for the right reasons. His sense of morality was strong but a bit different than the Braddock's. Sam realized he would just have wait until after the hearing to ask how the fire started.

He listened closely as the prosecutor related the things he said on the roof. Sam watched the Committee members trying to tell what they might be thinking. It was hard. They all seemed to be wearing poker faces.

Sam looked at Bella and felt a stab of pain. He knew Bella would have to see the photos of his tortured body. Nothing he said could convince his dad and Jack that the photos were unnecessary for his defense.

He was glad though that he was granted permission to leave the hearing when that time came. His dad had made sure of it by speaking to the Chairman personally and letting him know that Sam would be negatively affected by seeing the photos. Sam was glad though that it was not conveyed to all the members. He did not want to appear weak in front of them. Jack would simply alert him when it was time and he would slip out like having to go to the restroom, no big deal.

Sam was also glad that with no recording, Bella did not have to hear his voice talking about Sara and telling Nealy to kill him. That would have broken Bella's heart. It would have hurt to see her tear up over those words. The fire was a blessing in that way. It was a curse in another with the impact to Spike having to be interviewed.

As he listened to the Colonel presenting the evidence against him Sam was not surprised that the prosecutor left those personal parts out. They were not relevant to the security breaches. However, what he was surprised by was the lack of conviction in the prosecutor's voice. It was monotone as if someone was reading a laundry list of facts.

Sam glanced at Jack trying to gauge his reaction. Jack looked surprised too. This was not a contingency they had discussed. Sam wanted to turn around and look at his dad but that would not look good so he kept his eyes forward and his stoic mask tightly in place.

Malcolm finished his litany of breaches "As you can see by exhibits 5 through 50, interviews of all those wearing headsets, each statement is corroborated by multiple witnesses. Mr. Braddock did breach security by the technical definition. The level of detail given however was minimal. The prosecution rests."

The Colonel sat down and wanted badly to glance at Sam Braddock but he refused to allow his eyes to wander that way. Guilt was riding up in him as he watched the Committee as he related the facts. He had been before them as prosecutor several times. Malcolm knew that Ms. Zabala and Mr. Raeck would sink their teeth into this. Those two were very black and white in their decisions. He had used that in the past to prosecute those that truly deserved it. Braddock did not deserve this.

Lieutenant Colonel Jack Mackenzie stood and began to present the defense. He started "You have heard the facts of this case and we do not dispute them. Constable Braddock fully admits to the statements that were attributed to him."

"However, we ask the Committee to take into consideration several items. First, as the prosecution accurately pointed out the level of detail was minimal and no names or locations were revealed thus it carries little value to terrorists and does not compromise mission details or national security. Second, the communication of these facts took place while Constable Braddock was under duress."

Jack shuffled his papers and picked one up "Third, I refer you to exhibit 65. It is a full list of commendations, decorations, medals and awards that have been presented to Samuel Braddock in the service of his country. You will note that a large majority of them are of a concealed nature due to his service in Special Forces JTF2, including the Canadian Victoria Cross."

"As you well know the CVC is awarded only for extraordinary valor and devotion to duty while facing a hostile force. It is the highest honor in the Canadian honor system, placed before all other orders, decorations and medals, including the Order of Canada, in the Order of Precedence. No Canadian has ever been awarded this honor with the exception of Mr. Braddock's concealed award. The details of which are of the highest secrecy and sealed, therefore I am not at liberty to discuss them here."

Sam was listening but pain stole into his heart at the mention of the CVC award. It was an award Sam did not feel he deserved. He failed to save Yankee that day. Yankee's daughter would grow up fatherless because he was unable to save him. That mission was FUBAR. Knowing what he knew about Plouffe now, Sam wondered if the Major had a hand in Yankee's death too. Sadly, that one he would never know though.

He was pulled back to the present when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard his name called.

Jack placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and said "Sam. Sam?"

He was a bit worried at the look on Sam's face. Jack had not believed the General in the beginning that Sam would not be able to handle seeing pictures of his own wounds but the expression on Sam's face right now made it sink in. Sam truly fought demons from what he had seen and endured in his time in Special Forces.

Sam looked at Jack "Yes?"

Jack could see Sam was back with him "Now is a good time for you to take a quick break."

Sam gave Jack a curt nod and rose. He turned and marched rigidly out of the room. Just outside he sat on the bench. He wanted to slump down but held himself at rigid attention in a seated position and stared forward at the hearing room door. Sam saw the three armed guards and realized there was probably double that which were not visible, especially with all the high profile members of the Committee all in one place.

As the pictures were shown General Braddock's face drained of color. He was transported back to when he first saw Samuel when the unit rescued him. Samuel was more dead than alive and Dr. Parker was unsure whether he would make it through the night. By the time he saw him Samuel was all bandaged.

But then Dr. Parker handed him a set of photos for the file. William had thrown up when he first saw the photos in his office. He had not seen them since. But they were powerful and they illustrated the sacrifices Samuel had made for this country. It was sure to elicit compassion in some of the members. To help them see that Samuel was a man who had been hurt too much already and did not deserve to be punished with prison for a minimal breach.

Only years of practice holding his emotions in check kept William from shedding tears as the pictures flashed. He noticed the grim and shocked expressions on most of the Committee member's faces. He could not see the prosecutor's face but he heard the gasp from the Lieutenant Colonel.

William saw that Bella took one glimpse and bowed her head with her eyes shut. William could see the shiny tracks on her face and watched as PM Alexander passed her a tissue. William was saddened that Bella had to see that. He was glad she refused to look at any more of them.

He saw Mr. Mynarski turn green and cover his mouth. Then the man quickly rose and headed out of the back of the room. He came back a few minutes later just as the last photo was being shown.

As the last photo was shown Jack stated "As you can see from the photos and his service history this young man has paid a very high price in the service of his country. Samuel Braddock has served with distinction and honor."

That was the General's cue to go get Samuel. William rose and marched to the door. He opened it and beckoned Samuel to come back in.

Sam walked shoulder to shoulder with his father up the aisle. The members of the Committee saw the resemblance of the two men. Some wondered if they could have ordered their sons or daughters to do the things the General ordered his son to do.

Jack nodded to Sam as he sat then he continued to the Committee "As we stated at the beginning, Samuel Braddock takes responsibility for the things said on the rooftop while under duress. We ask the Committee to look at the man as a whole and judge this single incident against the honorable and patriotic man Samuel Braddock has proven to be time and again."

Then Jack sat down. He had done all he could, it was in the hands of the Committee now. Sam's fate would be decided by ten men and one woman.

Prime Minister Alexander cleared his throat. He was not unaffected by what he had seen and heard. He now fully understood what Bella saw in this young man and why she was fighting so hard for him. He had given so much already. The punishment needed to fit the crime. The crime as far as he was concerned did not warrant prison.

David stated "I will now open the floor to the Committee members to ask any clarifying questions before we put the matter to a vote."

This was the part that Sam was dreading. When Jack said that the Committee would have the opportunity to question him directly and he was worried what they might ask.

Bella softly smiled at Sam and started the questions easy "Mr. Braddock what was the cause of your duress on the roof?"

Sam looked at Bella and answered "I failed to clear the rooftop and my teammate was being held with a knife at her throat. I was unarmed and the only real option available was to try to negotiate with the subject and get him to lower the knife. Lethal action by a sniper was not an option since the subject had ahold of my teammate and they were at the edge of the roof of a four story building. If the subject was neutralized he could have pulled my teammate over the side."

In case any of the members had been living under a rock and had not seen all the coverage from Medicine Hat, Bella wanted to establish the level of duress Sam was under. It was not just a teammate but the woman he loved and was going to marry.

So Bella softly asked "This teammate, was it not Miss Julianna Callaghan, your fiancée?"

Sam replied "Yes."

Mr. Raeck asked skeptically "Mr. Braddock are you saying that you are allowed to fraternize with teammates on your SRU team or are you breaking rules?"

"We proved we are professional on the job and adhere to the priority of life protocols. We have the permission from the Chief of Police to be on the same team until we marry" Sam answered.

"Did you seek permission first or did you break the rules?" Mr. Raeck asked wanting to understand if the man felt he was above the law regardless of his commendations and service record.

Sam swallowed hard and answered "No we did not seek permission first. However it never impacted our work."

Raeck followed up with "So you have a pattern of disobeying orders."

"No Sir. That was a rule not an order" Sam responded.

"So you believe that rules do not apply to you?" Raeck asked thinking he had gotten the measure of the man.

Sam had just talked himself into a corner. Whatever way he answered, it would be interpreted wrong. Damn. He replied "No Sir."

Mr. Raeck went in for the kill "But you chose to break a rule. What assurances do we have that you will not choose to break your oath and communicate more top secret information at some later date?"

Sam was about to concede you don't when Baron Wildingham spoke "I believe we can see from Mr. Braddock's history that there is a distinct difference between the two items. One is a rule that is put in place to prevent personnel issues, which I believe Mr. Braddock has stated are not at issue given they have obtained permission to date. The other has to do with an oath, a promise if you will."

Mr. Raeck did not see the difference "How are they different Mr. Galloway? You would have me believe that Mr. Braddock can break one without breaking another. It shows his character. Furthermore he did compromise security for the sake of this woman. What if he is put in that position again? What assurances do we have he will not spill damning secrets?"

As Galloway and Raeck continued to argue the point of difference, Sam felt like folding in on himself. If Jules was in that position again he knew it would be a struggle not to divulge secrets to protect her if that is what it would take to obtain her safe release. His mind conjured up many scenarios where he would say anything to protect Jules.

If terrorists tortured him he could take it. But if they threatened to harm Jules he was not so sure he could keep his mouth shut. Leaving her lying on the floor bleeding in that lab and carrying out the less injured civilian had nearly killed him.

Sam now understood the dilemma his father had faced all those years and still faced today. Why his dad kept his feelings for his family deeply hidden from all but a few trusted souls. Those he loved could be used as weapons against him.

He was only half listening to the heated argument that was now raging between Galloway and Raeck but his attention was drawn back when a new voice entered the fray.

Retired General Ebblewhite's stern voice stated "Enough. We could discuss the infinite nuances between rules, orders, oaths and promises until my grandchildren become old men and women but never come to an agreement. Language is too fluid for there ever to be full agreement."

"From what I see, Mr. Braddock was put into a situation that all men and women fear most, a loved one put in jeopardy. Who among us could truthfully say they would not do all in their power to save a loved one even if that meant divulging information they should not, information they had promised not to reveal. I will fully admit I would be hard pressed not to say or do anything to keep my family safe."

Ebblewhite looked at Sam and said "Young man, your service is exemplary. You have proven to be an honorable man who has sacrificed greatly to keep the citizens of this country and other free countries safe from evil men bent on destroying our freedoms and way of life. I have just one question for you. If you were put in the same situation again, would you behave any differently?"

Sam considered the question. He felt all eyes on him. Sam answered truthfully "Yes and no Sir. If I had to do it over again I would have cleared the roof; even if that meant my death. However, if I was not given that option and the situation was presented exactly as it happened. Then yes. I would do and say the same things."

"I was trying to connect with Nealy. I adhered to the first rule of negotiations, never lie to a subject. Nealy felt I had a charmed and privileged life and did not understand pain, struggle and injustice. I needed him to see that was not the case. I needed to distract him from seeing I was moving closer as I talked. I needed to be close enough to grab the line in order to keep Jules safe if my words did not work and I needed to act."

Sam cleared the lump in his throat as the image of Jules falling popped in "It was working. Nealy was lowering the knife. Somehow my words made an impact. We all would have walked safely off that rooftop if the hit man had not fired."

"However if I had walked off that roof, I would still be sitting before you now. I would have still insisted the General convene the Committee. I knew what I said was a technical breach of security and I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions."

Sam took a moment to look at each member before he said "Jules' life is worth me spending the rest of mine in prison. I would gladly forfeit my life to save hers."

The Committee sat stunned. Typically they were met with men and women that demanded their innocence and protested they did nothing wrong. Before them sat a man that was taking responsibility and accepting his fate.

Ms. Zabala's face softened. She was known to be one of the hardest critics on the Committee. That was because her sister Mary's husband was killed in service to his country. They would never know how he died, George was in Special Forces. Her niece would never know her father other than through pictures and memories told to her about him. So Leslie took to heart the seriousness of maintaining secrecy to maintain the safety of those in uniform and the civilians too.

But there was something about this young man. She had read all the newspaper reports. She had seen the footage of him flying off the building to save the woman he loved. The pictures of the torture he endured. The list of commendations coupled with his forthrightness did something to her heart and softened her.

Before today she had her mind set that the young man was guilty and should be punished to the full extent. But now she was not so sure. To be sure, he did breach security but the information shared was minimal as they indicated. Leslie was torn and was allowing emotions to come into her decision.

So Ms. Zabala asked "Mr. Braddock, when you were held captive for three months and tortured did you divulge any information?"

Sam answered "No Ma'am. But to be honest they never asked me anything."

Mr. Mynarski pushed a button displaying an image on the large screen of Sam's back and chest from when he first arrived at the hospital. It showed the utter mutilation of his back and chest. Fresh, open, bleeding thin, deep, gashes layered over partially healed blood encrusted ones, a myriad of bright red angry circular burns across his stomach and hundreds of tiny red circles covering all visible parts of his skin.

Mynarski said with incredulity as he pointed to the photo "They did all that to you and never asked you for information?"

Sam paled and his stomach turned seeing the photo. His eyes were locked on the photo he had never seen before. That was him. That's what those bastards did to him for fun. That's what his brothers and father saw when he was rescued.

"That is correct Sir" Sam responded unable to keep the slight shake from his voice.

General Braddock boomed "Turn off that damned photo."

"Why?" Mr. Mynarski asked as Baron Wildingham ripped the remote from his hands and turned the screen black.

Images flooded Sam's head as he continued to stare at the now black screen. A face he thought he had banished swam in front of him and he heard the evil laughter as his conjured image waved a red hot needle in front of his face and said 'ah my favorite plaything'. Sam clenched his jaw tightly as he felt bile rising and burning the back of his throat.

Ah crap Sam thought as he swiveled in his chair, swiftly rose and raced from the room. Sam did not stop even as he heard his name yelled and sounds of boots and dress shoes racing after him.

* * *

 _ **Ottawa Base – Men's Room**_

Sam slammed open the men's room door and barely made it to the stall before dropping to his knees and retching his guts out. His world spun around him. Hundreds of Qasim's laughed and taunted him waving red hot needles and looking at him with pity.

He retched until nothing was left in his stomach and then he retched more for good measure. Sam slumped to the floor, his back against the wall, his head hanging down and eyes closed. He tried banishing the face of Qasim again. As the images began to fade he opened his eyes and saw a pair of military dress shoes next to him.

William crouched down and placed a hand on Samuel's shoulder "I'm sorry son. That should not have happened. How are you feeling?"

Lifting his head Sam met his dad's concerned eyes. No pity, only love and concern and some anger. Anger he knew was not directed at him. Sam answered shakily "Fine." Then he dropped his head again.

General Braddock stood and turned to the guards that had followed them into the bathroom and commanded with authority "Give us a minute of privacy. Let the Committee know we will return when Samuel is ready."

The guards backed out and kept everyone else from entering. One informed the Chairman who was standing outside the restroom. The Chairman ushered the rest of the Committee members that had followed back into the hearing room.

William went to the sink and grabbed several paper towels and wet a few. He went back to Samuel and crouched down again extending the hand with the wet ones "Here son."

Sam took the damp towels and wiped his face. Then he took the dry ones and dried his face. He looked down at his tie and saw that it was toast. It must have been hanging in the way as he puked. Sam yanked at the knot until he loosened it and then removed the tie. He unbuttoned the top two buttons and found it easier to breath.

He wanted to sit here and not go back into that room. He had thoroughly embarrassed himself.

William could read Samuel's thoughts "Son it is nothing to be embarrassed about. I was almost right there with you today. In fact, I did puke when I first saw those photos." William sat himself down next to his son "Let's just sit here a moment."

Sam nodded. His voice small he said "I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Jesus Christ Samuel! What the hell are you apologizing for? I'm the reason that happened to you" William said with deep regret and sorrow etching his words.

Leaning his head back and looking at the ceiling Sam sighed heavily. Thick emotion colored his words "No. No you are not the reason. Plouffe and Murphy. They are the reason. And that sick bastard Qasim. None of that was your fault Dad."

He leveled his head and turned to look at his dad "You are stronger than me you know."

Blinking at those words William asked "How so?"

"I would have killed Plouffe in that church if our positions were reversed. I wouldn't have given a damn about my morals. I would have wrapped my hands around his neck and snapped it. I would have choked the life out of him. So you are stronger. You did the right thing and arrested him" Sam said monotone.

William looked at his son and shook his head "I wanted to kill him. I would have if I had the physical strength. But it took all my energy to just stand up and yell. So no, I'm not stronger than you Samuel."

Tears welled in blue eyes that looked so young as fear he had been pushing down finally surfaced. Sam questioned in a small voice "I'm going to prison aren't I?"

Pulling his son to him William wrapped his arms around Samuel and held him tightly. William could not keep the fear at bay any longer and his voice reflected it "I don't know. I really don't know. But I will be here for you son."

Sam let his father hold him. He needed the comfort and the strength. Sam was not sure how long they sat there but after a while he pulled back and said "I'm ready to go back."

"You still fine?" William asked eyeing his son carefully. Samuel looked both young and fragile and old and powerful at the same time. His son constantly amazed him.

Raking his hands through his hair Sam answered "Yeah, but I have to go face the music."

Sam pushed himself up then offered a hand to help his dad up. He threw his ruined tie in the trash, got a paper towel and went to the sink. He washed his face once more and rinsed his mouth. Sam ran his fingers through his hair to fix it. Then he straightened his suit and made sure his shirt was tucked in properly.

He turned to his dad and said "Thank you for everything Dad. I want you to know that I appreciate everything you have done for me all these years. Thank you for being strong and surrounding me with people that took care of me. Even when I thought you did not love me I wanted to make you proud of me. I strove to be the best. I'm sorry I brought shame and dishonor to the Braddock name by breaching security."

William was feeling warm and fuzzy until the very last sentence. His face hardened and his voice brooked no argument when he stated "Samuel William Braddock you did not shame or dishonor the Braddock name. You have brought only pride and honor to our family. Your courage and sacrifices are unparalleled in any of the generations. You hold your head high son. You are my _perfect son_ and I AM SO VERY PROUD OF YOU. I have always been proud of you Samuel."

Sam held tightly to those words. He hoped they would be enough to sustain him. Sam took a deep breath and said "Let's go."

The two walked back to the hearing room shoulder to shoulder with the guard trailing behind. Sam wondered if it was the last time he would walk as a free man.

* * *

 _ **Ottawa Base – Committee Hearing Room**_

Resuming his seat Sam felt the eyes of everyone on him. It was a bit unnerving. He placed his hands on his thighs and sat at attention.

The Chairman asked "Mr. Braddock are you okay to proceed?"

Sam answered monotone "Yes Sir."

David Alexander nodded and said "While you were gone Mr. Braddock the Committee has discussed this case and has come to a decision."

Sam felt his stomach drop as he waited for the verdict. Would it be life in prison or life with Jules?

The Chairman stated "By a majority vote of seven to four with two abstaining from voting due to personal connections, the Committee has decided not to pursue indictment on charges of unauthorized communication of information. Mr. Braddock you are free to go."

Sam sat dumbstruck. Seven to four. He scanned the members and easily picked out the four that voted to indict him. They had looks of disgust as they left the hearing room quickly. Mr. Raeck was among them.

Jack said "Sam you're a free man. I'll make sure the no fly tag gets lifted by tomorrow. You can go home then. It was a pleasure representing you. I wish you well." He stuck out his hand.

Sam shook it out of habit and his response was auto-pilot too "Thank you Jack."

He felt his dad's arm go around his shoulders and pull him into a hug. His dad patted his back and whispered "I love you son."

Sam and his dad parted and he was immediately pulled into a hug by Bella. He hugged her back fiercely and told her thank you. Bella told him she loved him and she would see him at dinner tonight to celebrate.

Then he was shaking hands with all the other male members of the Committee that voted in favor of not indicting him which included Mike's father, Baron Wildingham, and retired General Ebblewhite. Mr. Mynarski shook his hand and also offered a sincere apology for displaying the photo. Even the prosecutor and his assistants came over and congratulated him. It was all surreal.

The last Committee member to approach him was Ms. Zabala.

Leslie waited until all the others had said their piece and wandered away. She was about to say something when a friendly face appeared next to Mr. Braddock. One she had not seen in months. Leslie watched as Tom shook Mr. Braddock's hand and congratulated him. She waited patiently for her turn.

Colonel Sutton turned and saw Leslie and his smile widened "Leslie, so good to see you. It has been too long. How are Martha and little Rosie?"

A smile graced Leslie's face " _Mary_ and Rosie are doing just fine. Thank you for asking. Mary would love for you to come visit when you have the time. It's been too long since you last saw your goddaughter."

Sam watched the exchange and then was shocked to his core when Colonel Sutton said "Sam I'd like to introduce you to Leslie Zabala. She is Yankee's sister-in-law." Then Tom winked at Leslie and said "Leslie, Sam is Blondie."

Leslie's mouth fell open. Her voice trembled "The Blondie that George always talked about?"

Tom's grin was wide "The one and the same."

Sam was shocked yet again as he was enfolded in a tight hug.

Leslie held onto Sam and said with emotion "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you for bringing George home to us. We were never told how he died and I really don't want to know. But Tom told me that George came home to us because you would not leave him. You have no idea how much that meant to Mary."

She finally released Sam and stepped back wiping her eyes "George liked you. He talked a lot about a young blonde man that constantly amazed him and saved him several times. George always referred to you as Blondie. I had no clue you were him. Bless you and may you live a long life with your beautiful Jules."

Sam was stunned speechless and could only nod and stared as Leslie linked arms with Colonel Sutton and they walked away as she told him about Rosie's latest antics. The world was so small sometimes it boggled Sam's mind how interconnected the people in his life were.

William smiled and said "Son, I'd close your mouth unless you are trying to catch flies."

Turning to his dad Sam finally found his voice "Yankee? If she only knew what happened she would not be hugging me."

William shook his head "That is where you are wrong son. If she knew what happened, what you did and how hard you tried to save Yankee, she would still be hugging you."

Then William slung his arm around Samuel's shoulders and said "Let's go. You have a ton of phone calls to make starting with Jules. By the way, have you two set the date yet?"

Sam chuckled "No but you'll be the third to know."

"Third?" William scoffed.

"Well, first is Mom, then Bella, then you" Sam shared.

William grinned "I see you have your priorities aligned properly for continued survival."

Sam laughed. It was the first real laugh in days. It felt good. He was free. He was going home to Jules. He was going back to the team. All was right with his world.

* * *

 _ **AN:** Really long chapter but I did not want to split it into two and make you wait for the Committee's decision. **Let me know what you thought.** Only one more chapter to wrap up the loose ends and get Sam back to Jules. Oh and to those readers that want to know about Yankee's story and the CVC, stay tuned to Alphabet Injuries 'Y'. I plan to write all about it in that chapter. _


	57. Enjoying Family, Rum Doused & I'm Home

**Enjoying Family, Rum Doused & I'm Home**

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later – Ottawa Airport**_

Sam sat at the gate waiting for his late afternoon flight to board; he should be home by five pm at the latest. It had taken two extra days for the no fly to be lifted. He was anxious to get back to Toronto even though Jules had said not to worry and spend the extra days enjoying being with his family. He decided to do just that.

He took the time to visit with Scott, Laura and their twins. Jerrell and Anna were now four and had boundless energy. He reveled in their youth and innocence. Yesterday morning Sam had taken them to the park he had taken Sara to so many times. It had changed little, updated to be sure, but it still had monkey bars and swings. Jerrell loved climbing high to the top of the bars. Anna on the other hand was afraid of them. But Anna loved the swings. Her peals of laughter as he pushed her reminded him so much of Sara. That had been a good morning to remember.

Sam spent the afternoon with Ben, just the two of them. At seven Ben was transitioning from a little boy into a boy. Ben no longer called him Unca Supersam but Uncle Sam. That was okay, it was so good to see Ben growing. To see a piece of Matt live on was something he had not expected until that one hot summer day several years ago.

The two of them spent time building a shelf for Ben's music player for the fort in the back yard. It was an afternoon full of music, laughter and a few smashed fingers. Sam flexed his right hand and recalled Ben missing the nail head and the hammer coming down on his fingers instead. Not once but three times. Ben was upset that it happened but Sam assured him it was okay, that accidents happened when constructing things. The shelf was completed and they both stood back and admired the work.

Inwardly Sam cringed looking at the little shelf knowing that it would be nowhere near Jules' standards. It was apparent to Sam that he could use more carpentry lessons from Jules. The poor thing was lopsided and wobbled but it would work for a fort. And most importantly it was something he and Ben had built together. That alone made the shelf a thing of beauty.

Last night he had gone out with the guys to the Raven. It was nice that Koala was still in Canada having taken some vacation time after the competition. Koala had spent his time hiking in and around Lake Louise. Last night Koala was catching a red eye back to Australia. So it was nice to just kick back and have a beer with Koala, Mason, Scott, Jeff and Adam. They relaxed and enjoyed shooting the breeze about nothing in particular until Koala had to leave for the airport.

Sam was glad Adam had gotten three days leave to come to the celebration dinner after the Committee's decision. It had been a while since he last saw Adam. Sam wished that Kyle and Zach could have been there too but Kyle was at sea and Zach was in Afghanistan with Blaze and Winds. After Koala left the five of them had a few too many beers last night and ended up having to take taxi's home.

A grin crossed Sam face as he recalled what Mason told him last night when they shared a taxi back to the base. Sam was absolutely sure Mason had not meant to spill the beans that Marsaili was pregnant. Sam promised not to say anything and to act as surprised as everyone else when they revealed it at their wedding. He was happy for Mason and Marsaili. Mason would make an awesome dad.

Sam could not wait to go on vacation with Jules to Scotland for Mason's wedding. So much had happened to both of them in the last few months. He and Jules really needed time away to recharge and just focus on the each other. There would be plenty of time for that while in Scotland.

He saw the gate attendant pick up the microphone as he saw the display change to now boarding. Sam stood up and grabbed his small back pack and slung it over one shoulder. He was going home. Finally!

* * *

 _ **Airplane Sitting on the Tarmac at Ottawa Airport**_

Okay, so not going home just yet. They boarded and pulled away from the gate and then just sat. They had been on the tarmac for four hours waiting to take off. At this rate he could have driven to Toronto and been there hours ago.

The flight attendants had come over the speakers and explained there were ten dogs that were accidentally released from a kennel and they were running around on the runways. The airport personnel and animal catchers were doing all in their power to capture the dogs. In four hours they had captured all but two Saint Bernard's.

The large majority of the passengers understood the delay, no one wanted dogs run-over by the planes. However a few were belligerent and complaining. Two men in particular a few rows back were getting quite out of hand and giving the attendants a rough time. Sam wondered if they would be sent back to the gate to disembark the men.

Sam gave one of the beleaguered attendants a smile as she handed him a water bottle and he asked "Is there an Air Marshall on this flight?"

Carissa knew who the passenger was. She had read all the newspaper reports and knew he was a constable. If she didn't know that she would not have answered him and politely redirected the conversation. But since she did, Carissa quietly answered "No I wish there was though. The men in 24C and 24B are getting out of hand. John is doing what he can to keep the men calm but they are getting more agitated."

Sam nodded "Just let me know if it gets too much and you need me to intervene."

Smiling Carissa said "Thank you Constable Braddock."

"Just Sam, please" Sam responded.

"Okay Sam" Carissa said and moved on handing out waters.

The woman sitting next to Sam on the aisle seat grinned "I thought you looked familiar. You're him, the guy that jumped off the roof to save his fiancée. My girlfriends are never gonna believe me when I tell them I sat next to Romeo. Where is Juliet?"

Sam's face tinged pink and he simply said "Jules is at work."

Over the speakers a relieved voice called out "Ladies and Gentlemen I'm happy to report that they have captured the remaining two dogs. We will be taking off soon. Thank you for your patience. Please prepare for take-off." Then she started into her spiel.

There was cheering from many of the passengers. Sam settled back and pulled out his phone and texted Jules 'about ready to take off. Finally. Sorry bout missing the party u planned. Will stop by barn to say hi b4 heading home'.

He received a text back from Jules that said 'no prob, have good flight. See u soon'.

Sam turned his phone to airplane mode, put the earbuds in and turned on music. Then he buckled his seat-belt and settled back for the short flight to Toronto. He did feel bad he missed the welcome home party Jules had planned for today. It was nothing big, just a quick pizza and soda dinner with the team and Wordy and their families before shift. But the delay of the flight had blown that out of the water.

When he finally got to Toronto he would take a taxi to the barn instead of home. Team One was covering for part of Team Five's shift from nine pm to one am so that Team Five and Team Three could conduct a joint training scenario. Then Team One was due back on shift at seven am.

Jules would be exhausted and heading right to bed once she got off shift tonight. So the only time he would have a chance to see her was at the barn tonight, provided the team was not on a call.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Entrance & Dispatcher Desk**_

Sam looked at his watch and saw it was near midnight. He scooted out of the cab and pulled his wallet out to pay the driver. He handed over a few bills and grabbed his small backpack. Closing the door he sighed as he looked at the building. It was good to be back even though his one hour flight had turned into an all-night adventure.

He slung his backpack over his previously injured shoulder and winced slightly. Damn, Sam thought then decided that he would say nothing about it. He wanted to be on shift tomorrow and the slight pain he felt now should be gone by tomorrow. All it needed was a night's rest and it would be good as new, again. Stupid drunks, Sam thought as he headed for the entrance.

Sam plastered his trademark lopsided smile on his face, it was a real smile. "Hey Ben. The team here or on a call?" Sam asked the dispatcher on duty.

Ben looked up and grinned, "Hey Sam. Good to see you. The team is at the gun range doing some night practice. Glad you're back."

"Glad to be back. Just gonna leave this here if you don't mind" Sam said as he dropped his backpack behind the desk.

"That's fine" Ben responded. He got a whiff of Sam and was surprised to smell rum. Sam smelled like he had been swimming in it. But Ben kept his mouth shut because Sam did not appear intoxicated.

Sam headed for the gun range. He was looking forward to seeing everyone so even though it was very late he decided to stop by anyways and then just hitch a ride home with Jules when she was off in an hour, provided the team did not get a hot call.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Gun Range**_

Opening the door Sam stood just inside and watched as the team were all firing. It felt so good to be back.

Ed was the first one to see Sam standing in the doorway. He secured his gun and placed it in his holster and headed over. "SAMO" Ed bellowed to be heard over all the gunfire.

Everyone stopped shooting and turned to see Sam.

Sam started forward into the gun range as they all secured their weapons and removed their ear and eye protection. Sam's eyes were on Jules and he missed the black duffel bag sticking out from under one of the benches on the ground in front of him. He tripped over it and barely kept his balance. He would have fallen if Ed wasn't close enough to catch Sam's arm.

Ed got a whiff of Sam "Christ Sam, you must've had way too much to drink on the plane. You can hardly walk without tripping over your own feet. You sure you are gonna be fit for shift tomorrow?"

Sam laughed as Jules gave him a sedate quick one armed hug. They were at work and they did not do PDAs at work. Jules smelled the rum on Sam and asked "What happened?"

"You don't think I'm drunk as a skunk like Ed does?" Sam chuckled as Ed eyed him carefully.

Jules rolled her eyes "I know you better than that. So what happened?"

Spike bounded over and hugged Sam slapping his back heartily "Glad you're back buddy."

Greg sauntered up and said "Sam why don't we head into the briefing room. We'd all like to hear how things went with the Committee."

Ed smirked "I'm more interested in why Sam smells like a brewery."

Sam's stomach roared in that moment announcing that it was hungry.

Jules grinned, "Guess you didn't get dinner."

"Not unless three small bags of peanuts count as dinner?" Sam said turning and heading towards the briefing room with the rest of the team.

Jules said "Good thing I brought left over pizza. It's in the breakroom. I'll grab you some and meet you all in the briefing room."

Sam was a bit surprised by Jules' outward show of caring in front of the two temps. They were very guarded in their responses and actions to each other at work, especially in front of non-family. But Sam just smiled and rolled with it because he was hungry and tired. It had been a long day and longer night.

He greeted Raf, Kaleb and Jude on the way to the briefing room. Sam was glad that Kaleb and Jude were able to remain with the team until he and Jules came back from vacation. Sam was pretty sure the next openings on any of the teams would go to these guys.

* * *

 _ **SRU HQ – Briefing Room**_

Jules set a plate with four slices of pizza stacked on it in front of Sam along with a soda then took a seat next to him. She was so glad he was finally home. Jules was so relieved that he was a free man. Their lives could proceed as planned now. All was good with her world.

Sam listened as the others shared the latest news of their families as he ate. He was starving and the pizza hit the spot. The last real thing he had to eat was lunch with his parents twelve hours ago.

When he was on his fourth slice of pizza Jules prompted him "So how'd you get covered in alcohol this time Sam? Smells like rum."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin "Drunk passengers on the plane. It is; a whole bottle."

Spike laughed "A whole bottle, sheesh. Details, details."

Setting down his pizza Sam shared "Well after nearly five hours on the tarmac we got the all clear that they captured all the runaway dogs and we would be able to take off. Everyone was happy. With so many planes backed up it was taking some time before it was our plane's turn to take off. We waited another half hour. Two men that had been giving the flight attendants a rough time became increasingly belligerent and non-compliant."

"John and Carissa, the flight attendants, were trying to get them to buckle up and return their tray tables to the upright position. Apparently the men were wine collectors and brought several sealed bottles of wine and two bottles of rum on the plane. Unknown to the attendants they had tapped into their rum while we waited on the tarmac. They were three sheets to the wind."

"When the big guy got angry and belligerent with John and knocked him to the ground Carissa called for me to help because there was no Air Marshall on the flight. The big guy was about to kick John when I tackled him. I quickly had the big man subdued and on his stomach in the aisle securing his hands behind his back with a scarf Carissa handed me. But out of the blue his buddy decided to hit me with their second bottle of rum as I secured his buddy."

Sam rolled his shoulders unconsciously, feeling where the bottle of rum had hit the back of his previously separated shoulder and shattered dousing him in rum. He was lucky it didn't cut him or that the guy hadn't hit him in the head with the bottle.

Jules' eyes widen "Where'd he hit you? Are you okay?"

Sam nodded and continued "I'm okay. Hit my shoulder but no cuts or damage other than being liberally doused in rum. The guy that hit me started to run up the aisle and the lady that was sitting next to me stuck her foot out and tripped him. I was able to subdue him too. The pilots returned us to the gate and the guys were escorted off by the Ottawa police."

"They held the plane while I gave a statement to the police. When I got back on John asked me to follow him. Poor guy had a terrible black eye from where he struck an arm of the chair when he was knocked down. John took me to first class. It seems while I was giving my statement he asked if anyone would be willing to give up their seat in first class for me."

Sam shook his head in disbelief "I didn't want anyone to do that. But it turns out Mr. Mynarski, one of the Committee members, lives in Toronto and was returning home. He insisted I take his seat. I couldn't change his mind."

Spike had a huge grin of his face "What, that is like two for two now Samtastic? Don't make it a habit now."

Sam chuckled "At least on military flights I didn't have to worry about drunks dousing me with alcohol."

Ed shook his head. Trouble seemed to follow Sam. It usually was not of his making but somehow the weirdest things happened to him. He couldn't even take a one hour flight home without dogs running free on the runways and getting doused in rum while subduing drunken passengers. At least that Committee member was nice enough to give up his seat. Ed wondered why the man would do that.

Sam had not told them anything other than the decision of the Committee so Ed asked "We know what the Committee decided, which I completely agree with. But how was it? What happened in the hearing?"

Sam's smile faded a bit "It's over. Not allowed to talk much about it. Sorry."

It was a bit of a lie but Sam did not want to talk about it. As far as he was concerned it was over and he would not revisit his fear and embarrassment. It had been too close. If Ms. Zabala had known he was Blondie she would have recused herself. Then the vote would have been six to four. By all rights Baron Wildingham should have recused himself too, even though the connection was only through Mike. If he had then the vote would have been five to four.

On the plane when Mr. Mynarski insisted he take his seat, Sam had found out that Mr. Mynarski was only swayed by the photos of the torture he endured. One of the reasons Mr. Mynarski wanted him to take it was to make up for displaying the photo to him. Sam realized his dad had been right to show the photos of him after his rescue. If they had not, then it would be been four to five and he would have been indicted. It was too damned close and he did not want to think about it anymore.

Sam saw that his expression caused Spike to frown. So Sam deliberately grinned and shared one thing he could although the team probably already knew "The cause of that fire was surreal. Rats! Can you believe it was rats that chewed through electrical wires?"

Spike's grin returned "Apparently mice in Medicine Hat like marijuana and the rats like electrical cords. You know they use peanut oil as a releasing agent to the copper stranding in electrical wiring."

Ed laughed "The arson investigator was too funny as he held up the photo of the fried rat and declared that the rat was the culprit. I wonder if the Hat is ever gonna live down two incidents with evidence being destroyed due to rodents."

Greg grinned "It's a good thing that the evidence against the bar owner and the hit man were not in the evidence lock up at the time of the fire. I hear that the prosecutor got full details of Reuben Cendejas' drug and gun running businesses from Turker Veli. In turn Reuben gave evidence on Turker's previous kills. Both are going away for a very long time."

Raf leaned back and looked at the team. He had missed out on a lot by going to the beach instead of to Medicine Hat. But in some ways he was glad. That would have been difficult to witness. He was just glad that Sam and Jules and the rest of them were back safe and sound and the team would be back together beginning tomorrow. Well at least for a week, then Jules and Sam were off to Scotland for nine days. Raf thought that those two surely needed the time off after all they had gone through.

For the next thirty minutes the team sat and talked about general things in the briefing room, it felt right and normal to all of them.

When the clock struck one am and Greg saw Team Five entering the building ready to assume the rest of their shift Greg said "Go home. See you all in six hours. No pre-shift workout tomorrow. Be here and ready to go at seven sharp."

Jules turned to Sam and said "I'll be just a few minutes. Then I'll drive you home."

Sam nodded "I'll be here."

* * *

 _ **Jules' Home**_

Jules set the keys on the counter as Sam headed up the stairs for a long needed shower. She thought it was a good thing she drove home. They had been pulled over for a taillight being out on the Jeep. Jules could just imagine Sam being dragged to jail for suspicion of drunk driving with the way he smelled.

As it was, the officer questioned if she was giving her inebriated friend a ride home. Sam had only laughed and said yes. She got a warning to get the light fixed. Then they were headed home. It was almost two am and they needed to be up and back at the barn in five hours.

Tomorrow was gonna be a long day with only four hours sleep. Jules headed up the stairs. She decided to shower when she woke and simply stripped down and crawled into bed to await Sam. It was good to have him home. She slept like crap without Sam. Jules had come to rely on his slow steady breathing as a way to lull her to sleep.

Sam dried off and then hung up the towel. He stopped at the doorway to gaze at Jules. He had missed her so much. His sleep was much deeper with his arms encircling Jules. The light smell of jasmine lulled him to sleep like nothing else could.

He slipped into bed and under the covers next to Jules. Sam wrapped his arms around Jules as her head laid on his chest above his heart.

They both sighed.

They were home.

They were in each other's arms and there was no place they'd rather be.

Sam whispered to Jules "I'm glad to be home. Good night sweetheart."

Jules snuggled closer "I'm glad you're home and thank you."

Confused Sam asked "Thank you for what Jules?"

Jules responded as she lightly drew a heart shape on Sam's chest and listened to his heartbeat "For showing me that reconciliations can happen. Watching you reconcile with your dad gave me hope and a guide path to follow to reconcile with my brothers and dad. Because of you Sam, I now know that my dad lost his way but that I have always been loved by him."

Sam smiled, god he loved this woman, he had always loved her and would always love her even after they were both dead and gone. His love for Jules was never-ending and as infinite as the universe.

.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Alas we have come to the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed the journey and spending time in my version FP world. This story was longer and more complex than originally planned._

 _If this is the first story of mine you have read and liked my style, check out my profile page for details on my other FP stories if interested._

 _For the Guest that wanted to know chronological order of my FP Beauty of Life series stories, it is on my profile page and in the Beauty of Life Reference. In addition to the chronological order of the stories, the ref doc had lots of details on all the characters and is a work in progress as I go back and fill in details on all characters._

 _Thanks to all my wonderful readers and those that took the time to write me a review letting me know what they thought of the story._ _ **Reviews are always nice to get and I do appreciate them very much!**_

 _I'll be focusing on finishing_ _A Year and A Day_ _next so I can write/publish_ _Alphabet Injuries 'W'_ _which will be a follow up that takes place after AY &AD (no spoilers by publishing it before AY&AD is finished). _


End file.
